


Just Mpreg Things

by BumbleFree



Series: Just OTParent Things [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of comfort, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And some other things, Angst, At least where their genders are concerned, Bathtub Sex, Birth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breastfeeding, Canon Universe, Character Death, Cuz Eren wants da huggles, Daddy!Levi, F/F, Father's luck, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I blame it for everything, Intercrural Sex, Just Mpreg Things, Levi's shitty humor, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mpreg, Mpreg pretty much a LOT, Mpreg settings, Nipple Play, Noney!Eren, Not exactly A/B/O, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, PDA, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Eren, Public Display of Affection, Riren Baby - Freeform, Same-gender-love AU, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), a little blood but not gore?, a little drama, canonverse, long distance relationship LOL, natural self-lubrication, no betas, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 308,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know me, my drive to inspect Eren's organism was simply too great! The results were so intriguing and surprising and-...!! Seems like there's work coming for you, Levi.”</p><p>A pregnant titan shifter?</p><p>Corporal Levi has been able to handle every situation up until now. Will he continue to maintain that ability as humanity’s strongest after certain, shocking news? And what about his not all too secret love, Eren!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up the title back when I thought this wasn't gonna be a thing, sorry for that and don't let it bother you. There may be minor manga-spoilers once you get to chapter 16 and so on.  
> This is just family-fluff of Riren's canon universe for my own distraction and fetishes!
> 
> Cuz my OTP would be lovely parents!
> 
> In case you wanna see some cute Daddy!Levi + Baby:
> 
>   
>  [Link one!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/113777441828/pierced-levi-kissing-his-baby-boy-eric-and-the-lil)   
> 
> 
>   
>  [Link two!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/113503916440/aw-its-big-daddy-and-eric-maxim-lance-jager)   
> 

It was a quiet night, just like the ones before it had been. The members of Captain Levi’s new squad were still too exhausted from their chores to strike a conversation, and nobody ever wanted to say anything wrong around their ever taciturn superior. It was hard to estimate what they were allowed to do in the short man’s presence and what would count as unacceptable. It was exaggeratedly foolish, but they weren’t in the mood to risk anything and ducked their faces into their bowls like well-behaved, obedient children.

The only one who was somewhat more familiar with the Corporal was Eren, and he was also the only one the man met with a less cold attitude than he did others. However, instead of trying to end the awkward silence, the boy was stuck in a daydream, hoping his comrades had managed to cleanse their hideout-hut to the Captain’s contentment. Everyone else was absentmindedly slurping their rather tasteless noodle soup.  
Nobody would’ve complained about the lack of flavor of course, not even Sasha. She seemed to be happy there even was food.

Corporal Levi simply stared into his bowl indifferently, at least the squad members could make out so much by the few glances they shot over to the end of the long table. The silence was merely tattered by spoons scraping against the bottoms of plates, and the creaking of wooden chairs whenever someone shifted, when suddenly, the door was flung open and a cheerful someone barged in.  
All eyes flew into the direction of the noise and Hanji marched towards them stopping next to the Corporal. "Good evening, Levi's squad." They saluted.

"You better have a good reason for being here, shit specs", Levi nearly growled, feeling disturbed in his task of ignoring the awkwardness among his new recruits.

"What, I'm not invited to your little tea party? You hurt me deeply, Levi." Hanji faked disappointment. "However, this time it's important. Eren, you know that I sent some of your blood to research after your latest titan shift attempt failed and-" 

"Does this have to be while we're eating, Hange?", the Corporal interrupted them curtly, his voice even lower with annoyance as he wrinkled his nose at the Major in disgust.

"Like I said, it's an emergency!” His colleague turned back to Eren. “I heard they found something in your blood that indicates very 'lively' actions inside of you, and we’re all sure that they’re not caused by your 'titan'. You're last attempt to transform probably failed because your body is busy nursing something, or rather someone, with what they need, and it takes up quite some ener-"  
Hanji was cut off once more. This time by rough coughing as Levi slammed his clenched fist against his chest. He threw a panicked look at a wide-eyed Eren who jumped out of his seat and cupped the man's face, voice hysterically high pitched: "Noodle?? IN THE BACK OF YOUR THROAT??!!"

"MHHPF MMMH!!" Levi nodded viciously and the boy's lips came crashing down on his immediately. Everybody else in the room had frozen as Eren openmouthed kissed Levi, clutching the man’s face in alarm. They dug into each other, seemingly as if the only way to breathe was through one another, until Eren hurriedly pulled away.  
The Corporal gasped and started panting heavily between little coughs as he bent over the table for support. Eren fell into his seat in relief, his plump lips sucking up the noodle that had probably been responsible for suffocating the shorter male.

"Oh dear..." The boy rubbed his superior's back gently and placed a hand on his heaving chest, concern spreading over his face.

"We-well...", Hanji started, finding their jaws again after gaping had them going numb. "This may be a shock to everyone, but... I find the fact that we could lose humanity's strongest to a noodle rather than a titan much more unnerving... Wait 'til _Erwin_ hears the news, oh my. But don't worry, he hasn’t had quite the appetite lately, so I doubt this strange event will repeat its-"

"Hanji", the Corporal addressed them in an unsettling low tone of voice. "Are you telling me, there's a brat inside the brat?"

His narrowed, dark pupils demandingly searched his colleague for answers, and Hanji hid behind their glasses, stuttering: "U-uhm. You wouldn't have anything to do with it, Levi. Would you?" The Major had merely said the first thing they could've thought of. Who else was there to be suspected for having caused Eren's condition? Levi had had the most contact to him ever since the brunette had joined the Survey Corps. The only dominant male around Eren with direct access to the younger had indeed been Levi.  
The man's eyes widened in disbelief, losing every sense of indifference they’d once reflected, and he sunk back on his chair in shock to stare at some distant spot.

"L-Levi?" Hanji poked him with a finger. "Eren?" A sharp intake of breath followed as the Major realized Eren was looking equally as shaken, desperately staring at his superior. "Does this happen a lot?" Hanji turned to the rest of the squad at the table, but they all shook their heads in confusion save for one.

Mikasa was glaring the Corporal down as if she could kill with her sheer willpower. Armin turned terribly red, his head threatening to burst trying to find a logical or at least suitable explanation for all this while Jean and Connie tried not to laugh. Their lives pretty much depended on what little self-control they could bring up. And Sasha and Krista just looked on, clueless.

“Ah”, Hanji broke the silence anew. "I understand. You're just shocked to hear that Eren probably won't be able to turn into a titan for a few months... And that there'll be another 'brat' you'll have to look after!" 

Levi's lids dropped back to his average bedroom gaze and he pointed at his ear, briefly shaking his head.

"I see, you don't want to hear any more. Well I'm off to report to Erwin then. Enjoy your food!" Levi's companion patted his shoulder firmly and disappeared out the door as quickly as they came.  
It was a serious issue, the Major knew that, but no doubt they had feared for their life in there while the unbearable tension kept on rising, forming a dangerous atmosphere. And they felt as if they had fled from a horrible place to be in.

"C-corporal?", Eren asked, somewhat unsure, after a long moment of silence had passed.

"Eren", Levi hummed in his usual husky voice as he lifted himself out of his seat. "Come with me." And with that he walked off, Eren stumbling up to follow him. Mikasa stood, ready to protest, causing her chair to grind over the floor and creating an unpleasant screech, but fortunately Armin stopped her from launching herself after her brother.

“Wait, Mikasa!” Armin grabbed her arm while the two left the room. “Don’t you think they have some things to work out? I'm sure neither Corporal Levi nor Eren would approve if you disturbed them now.”

“Do you realize what just happened, Armin?” The raven girl freed herself of his grip, spinning to glare at the little blond. “The Major asked him if he had anything to do with this and he didn’t even deny it! I don't believe this, I have to find out for myself-!!”

“M-maybe it wasn’t him, you know?”, Armin stammered completely unconvinced of his own words, and still bewildered by the previous revelation. “Maybe it was Jean?”, he blurted out the sheer nonsense in a panicked attempt to distract Mikasa.

“WHA-? Babe!”, said teen called out to his boyfriend in hurt, who shrugged apologetically.

Mikasa rolled her eyes helplessly, and surprisingly sat back down in front of the leftovers of her soup, imitating Levi’s absent glare from before; at least their similarities made it seem that way. It didn't take long until she had lost her resolve, and fell forward to drop her face into her hands in defeat. This wasn't true, it had to be a misunderstanding. She'd failed to protect Eren obviously, and what she was trying to do now was plain pathetic if she was honest with herself, but she just couldn't get it into her head, desperately trying not to crumble beneath her slow, impacting realization. The others watched quietly as Mikasa tried to calm herself, beginning to twitch as though she wanted to break something in half.

The only one who resumed eating was Sasha.

“…So is the squad having a baby?”, Krista finally asked.

 

“Corporal? Please wait! Where are we going?”, Eren whined, staring at the man’s back, the shorter hair of his undercut, the firm shoulders shifting as he walked on.  
The Corporal didn’t answer, and Eren began shakily wiping at his cheeks, even before he realized with dread that his eyes had started to spill tears of fear. Fear of his superior being angry with him, fear of having disappointed. What Hanji had said meant that he was pregnant, if Eren understood correctly. But _him_ pregnant? Now?

Levi finally came to a halt in front of his door and stepped into the room, the boy obediently following him to its center. He nearly crashed into his Captain when the older suddenly turned, catching his subordinate in a careful embrace. A deep crease bent Levi's brows, and he looked Eren over in puzzlement to see if he might falter from shock or anything. Eren only stared back at him so goddamn frightened it gave the Corporal chills, and he slowly pulled the boy closer to wrap his arms around him safely.

“Damn, I’m sorry. This is all my fault”, the Corporal mumbled against Eren’s shoulder, squeezing him as if to see if he was still there, because the whole situation felt surreal and Levi didn’t want to believe it. He pulled away firmly to glance up at the stunned brunette.

“Eren…” Levi’s words got stuck in his throat when he noticed the gleaming of tears in those bright, sea green eyes. This was the absolute worst.  
Instinctively he lifted a hand to gently wipe them away; he couldn’t really provide any better sort of comfort. He was at a hopeless loss on what to do. This was… Was there even a way to solve such a situation without harming the innocent?

Eren. That baby. They were innocent.

The Captain heard Eren's snivel, watching him bite his lip while he appeared to be getting lost in the man before him. They both remained helpless in place, unmoving, unknowing of what came next now, but the Corporal was sure of _one_ thing. He couldn’t bear to see his love like this. “Don’t cry, kid. It’s my fault, after all. You had as good as no part in it.” He cupped the boy’s face to steady him, and Eren shook his head right away, but he couldn’t speak to protest, not a single sound came out.  
“Fuck,” Levi cursed with a strained intake of breath after aimlessly inspecting Eren’s expression once more. “I’m such a worthless fool! Why did I… How could this even happen?” He let off of the younger with grave hesitation, and ran a hand through his jet black hair nervously. He spun towards the window almost as if to flee from this mess he'd caused. He had ruined Eren, found something so perfect and had screwed it over in a matter of days.

“Cor-poral…?” Eren finally managed between hitches, despite feeling sick to his stomach. Levi's choice in words hadn't been the best, and something about the way he was acting was making Eren feel even more uneasy. “Will I get to keep this baby?” The moment the words were out they shocked Eren into freezing up. How could it be the baby’s safety he was worrying about first and foremost? Were mother instincts kicking in already?

Levi appeared just as surprised, turning to face Eren with a speechless expression.

“Eren, we can’t-…” Levi cut himself off. Who was he to decide? He hated people that abandoned their responsibilities, disregarded their duties, and he did not want to become such a person. He couldn't deny that he felt obliged to the little life that was growing inside Eren, _his_ Eren, and something Levi _himself_ had put there no less.  
The man couldn’t hate anything his Eren was carrying inside him, and the longer he looked at the precious boy, the more he realized that Eren was starting to quake in horror. He looked lost in the silence Levi had left them in, and pressured by this little being that in this night had chosen to make its appearance. It caused a tight pain in the Captain's chest, he knew it wasn't Eren's place to be drowning himself in guilt.

“Fuck, Eren look at me,” the older hissed.

Eren jolted at that, and he didn’t miss the fierce glow of silver returning into Levi’s eyes as the man's fists clenched and he gritted his jaws. Something came over him, something Levi would call common sense. He nearly _stormed_ the way back to the boy, immediately regretting that he'd strayed even an inch from him.

“I don’t know what’s going on right now, or what I should say or do, because - I’m not gonna lie - I’m not a ‘father’… But I swear,… I won’t let anybody hurt either of you, Eren. No harm will ever come to you. Not you, not this baby.” The wish to protect what he held dear formed words of its own, words Levi couldn't control, but he didn’t care as long as they were the right things to say. He wanted the younger to stop looking so afraid, so lonely, when it was _his_ job and his wish to be by Eren’s side.

Eren covered his mouth probably in shock, sobs ripping through the darkness of the room as he was taken into strong arms again. “I love you- Mh… Le-vi,” his voice skipped several words due to how tremendously he was trembling, but the Corporal was there to still the slight vibrating, supporting Eren with his entire being as he held him close.

He was going to be a father, and that sounded terribly wrong as he repeated it in his head. He didn’t know how, but he would have to make this work out. For Eren, the apparently only one in his life that had ever seemed to be of importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanna see some cute Daddy!Levi + Baby:
> 
> [Link one!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/113777441828/pierced-levi-kissing-his-baby-boy-eric-and-the-lil)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Link two!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/113503916440/aw-its-big-daddy-and-eric-maxim-lance-jager)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so since Eren is not a father cuz a father is only the producer of a sperm and he's not female either nor is he a "mother", I just call male mothers nona (pretty much moma just with 'n') or noney which sounds similar to nanny and comes from ninaa/amaa. I think it sounds cute. :3
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren's face felt sticky, and he could sense something warm covering his cheeks. He licked his lips in confusion, tasting salt. The evidence was obvious, he must've cried in his sleep, even though Levi was right there and had long since comforted him. Shivers of dread caused Eren to hoarsely gasp for air, and he opened his eyes to check if the Captain was really still there. He was blinded by the morning sun instantly. Lifting a hand to his swollen lids to protect them from the bright light, Eren tried shifting in search of his superior, but quickly found himself unable to move, a heavy weight binding him to the mattress.  
Only after a few seconds of frantic orientating did the boy notice the soft puffs of air near his neck; his lover was tightly holding on to him, digging his face into Eren’s nape and shoulder. Levi clung as if their bodies needed one another to keep their hearts beating, because sometimes it really felt like death was creeping in on them whenever they weren’t this close.

The Corporal’s comforting presence should've consoled Eren, and it had at least until now. Levi's arms were snaked around the brunette's abdomen, protectively covering up the younger’s flat belly. It was the certain area which was probably responsible for waking Eren. The sun was still low behind the curtains and it must’ve been early, too early for him to be fit and awake after the previous night. Yet he couldn't ignore the feeling of nausea that came crawling up his gullet, and the lump in his throat threatened to make new tears spill.

Eren took a deep breath to calm himself. Not now, please, not now, he begged.  
There was stirring behind him from where Levi was spooning him, and Eren felt long eyelashes tickle his skin as the man blinked tiredly, woken by the trembling his subordinate could no longer suppress. Knowing Levi was aware of him now and alert in case anything happened let relief wash over Eren, and the boy began to relax; he wasn’t alone. He twisted in the affectionate clutch of the older male, needing to see his face right away.

“Eren…” a low voice murmured, and Levi's narrow eyes peeked into Eren's pale jade ones.

“Hey,” the boy replied cautiously, giving Levi enough time to move in and kiss him like he did every morning. Even now the touch was soft, their lips weren’t dry or chapped since both always tried to stay hydrated, but Eren’s were still swollen and salty, and the older couldn’t help but notice as he dragged his tongue over the smooth, rosy skin.

“Were you crying again?” he asked in a calm voice, pushing Eren’s hair back while caressing his temple. His subordinate had without a doubt cried in his sleep, eyes sore and red from dried tears.

“I’m afraid,” Eren admitted in a whisper, and his fears were justified.

He was still so young and this wasn’t exactly a perfect environment to raise a child, nor were the circumstances optimal. Not to mention this had been so unexpected and had happened so suddenly, Eren was probably still in shock. He and Captain Levi had met barely two months ago. He was much too inexperienced to be having Levi's child. The child of the man he loved, something Eren couldn't help but want to protect. And that meant only one thing; he would never defeat the titans, he would never be able to fight back. Not if he was willing to give up everything for this yet unborn child.

Levi felt a chill run down his spine, and his brows furrowed apologetically. Before he could even try and put Eren at ease, his own fears forced themselves upon him. And the Captain could no longer ignore them as they were becoming too real, losing Eren, losing a child, losing this war. Another look of regret twisted his features and startled Eren, the boy on instinct cupping Levi’s face with careful hands, soft to the touch.

“I’m afraid, Levi… I don’t know what’s happening or what’s going to happen. No one ever prepared us for this in the trainee corps… obviously. And then there’s the government and Military Police and the titans. But most of all…” The boy swallowed, unsure of how to put it: “I’m scared you’ll be angry.”

Sudden shock spread over the Captain’s features, and the unnerving feeling of guilt returned to him. It was his responsibility to make Eren feel safe by his side after all, and he was failing miserably. “Eren… Why would I…”

“You were really angry yesterday, I could tell. You tried staying calm because of me, but I don’t know what you truly feel. How you feel about me, about this... our baby, and about becoming a father.” The younger’s voice started quaking, and his superior felt more awful with every syllable Eren fought to get out. “I don’t want you to be mad. I’m scared you’ll get mad at me, or at… the baby. I- wouldn’t know what to do if you-” He broke off, his throat beginning to tighten like a cage around his unspoken words.

The look of concern on Levi’s face made Eren even more upset, and he started feeling sick again. “Eren, I told you none of this is your fault. I wouldn’t blame you or the child for it-“

“But it's someone's fault! It's something you would’ve rather not done! And I hate that, Levi, I hate it!! Ugh-“ Eren’s pained wail died out as he clasped a hand over his mouth in dread, and quickly sat up in alarm all in one motion.

“Eren?” The Captain straightened up as well, but before he could lay a hand on the boy’s shoulder Eren rushed out from under the blankets and raced to the bathroom. “Eren!” Levi urged himself to follow and nearly fell out of the bed, his legs getting tangled up in the sheets. He arrived at the doorway finding his subordinate hunched over the bowl of porcelain, on his knees, his entire body trembling as he tightly gripped the white seat.

“Mh-m!” Eren gave a muffled grunt of reluctance before he was reunited with his noodle soup from yesterday. Coughing viciously at the sour taste that hurled up through his throat, he spat helplessly, wanting to get rid of it. All of it. It couldn't be happening, Eren's mind condemned the situation away, already refusing to accept it to be real.

His teary eyes searched Levi in all this desperation, and the man hissed between grinding teeth: “Shit,”

He wandered over to lay his hands on Eren’s shoulders for support. “I’m so sorry, Eren.” The boy only hitched in response, his jaws too shaky to form intelligible words, and he could only relax into his Captain’s secure touch. Levi crouched behind him, gently resting his forehead against Eren's neck. He wanted to say something to reassure Eren, but there was nothing that came to his mind aside from what he was sincerely feeling. “I love you.”

At that Eren released a shuddery sigh before the older repeated: “I love you so fucking much, kid.” It was more like a secret prayer rather than a confession. Levi felt his young love slowly calm his tense body, and the brunette moved carefully to close and flush the toilette.  
At that the Corporal loosened his hold on Eren in frustration, and stood up to get a glass of water from the sink. He came back to the boy on the tile floor, going down on his knees again to hand him the glass and rub his arm soothingly. He doubted Eren was up for touching in this kind of state.

The pair slightly jolted as if awakening from a bad dream when there was a knock on the room’s door. “Levi?” a deep voice could be heard through the thin wood. The Captain recognized it immediately, it was Erwin.

“Tch. Fuck,” he whispered. “Wait in here. I’ll get it.” He quickly spread a towel over the cold floor and lifted Eren onto it before leaning the bathroom door shut behind himself. He strode over to the other door, regaining firmness in his step as he did, and opened up to reveal a tall, blond figure standing in the hallway.

“You look terrible.” Erwin gawked at him, stating the obvious as his thick brows curled together.

“Likewise," the shorter deadpanned, seeing that the man’s usually slicked back hair was messily dangling into his face, his jacket casually thrown over his shoulder.

“Then you know why I came here,” the blond spoke.

“If you came here to tell me shitty facts about my appearance, then I’m surprised,” Levi joked humorlessly, already stepping aside to let the other in.

“I wish I did.” Erwin frowned, briefly scanning the room as he turned around. “Where’s Eren?”

“He’s not feeling well; I assume you can guess why,” the Captain informed blankly, his voice a stern rumble as he fell into a more comfortable stance facing Erwin. He didn't care if it revealed his fatigue to his superior, as long as it wouldn't allow the Commander to sense how nervous Levi really was over this situation. If he lost his cool in front of Erwin, the Commander would feel obliged to take matters into his own hands, and decide for Eren what would be done about this.

“Alright.” The taller paused to take a deep breath. “Then there’s no point in wasting time. Levi, the question that kept me up all night is; are you capable of continuing to fight for humanity like this?”

Eren who was listening from within the bathroom cringed at those words, making him want to throw up all over again as he hunched forward, hugging himself. He was causing so much trouble already. This _baby_ was causing so much trouble, and it wasn't even born yet.

“Who do you think I-“

“Are you able to offer up your heart for our cause under such circumstances?” Erwin interrupted Levi, and deafening silence followed after his words. Truth was, Levi’s heart already belonged to Eren, and everyone currently present knew that. It had belonged to him from the moment he first saw the boy, and from then on he'd known, nothing would ever take Eren's place.

“Erwin… You already know…” the Corporal slowly replied. “And I know that I can never protect Eren in this world… First I’ll have to destroy the enemy. And I swore to do that; I _will_ do that.”

There was another moment of icy silence which Erwin finally broke with a sigh. He lifted a hand to knead his forehead. “The government and especially the Military Police cannot know of this. How do you plan to keep this secret for 9 months? Do you think the titans will wait for so long?”

“I’ll let them know where they’re at if they don’t. If I have to take more drastic measures, then so be it,” the deep voice did its words justice, an unbending will baring its fangs, even whilst hidden beneath Levi's solid composure.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, the higher-ups are already after the Survey Corps as it is.” Knowing he'd never win this fight, or change Levi's mind, the Commander wandered back to exit the room before turning once more. “Hanji wants to see you and Eren. To find out how this could happen and to… check on the baby.”

“Go catch up on some sleep,” Levi advised his superior and closed the door behind him after the other nodded absentmindedly. As soon as he was gone Eren came crashing out of the bathroom, falling around the Captain’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry," he cried, voice pitching, then choking for air. “I’m ruining everything. You, our relationship, humanity’s only hope of victory!”

“Eren, you’re not-“ The man tried to overcome his surprise, grasping Eren by the hips to steady him.

“No, it’s true! This is so selfish! I wanted-... defeat the titans.” Eren clung to Levi, muffling his shouts in his shoulder. “All I care about _now_ is that you accept this baby." The brunette scoffed at himself in near disgust, sniffling helplessly at the unbearable amount of self-loathing he felt at the moment, but only to realize he could never hate the little being inside him, no matter how angry he got at himself for letting it sway him. He let out a strangled whine of pity and frustration. "I'm so pathetic, gh! Even though I know that… that… it’s impossible! Ugh- I mean how could you even tolerate any of this? How can I expect you to love it when… it’s clearly-“

“Stop, Eren!” Levi suddenly pulled Eren away promptly to look at the sobbing kid. He stared back at Eren angrily, waiting a few seconds before repeating himself in a quieter, softer tone: “Stop… I hate it when you fill your little head with such foolish thoughts. Just listen to what I say and trust me. That’s all you need to do, ever… You’re more important to me than all of humanity.”

Eren whimpered in confusion, sniveling for air: “But… you’re humanity’s strongest.” The boy was starting to feel even more selfish; he couldn't ask for so much, it would mean the end for humankind.

“Correct. There was a time when I used to care about humanity, you know?” his superior nearly growled, sarcastically. “Just like you. But I’ll simply have to adjust since it won't be possible to ignore the titans. It’s not like once I found the love of my life I started settling down, I wish we could… But to make that come true, I’ll have to keep on fighting. So don't you worry about victory. Still, remember this well: humanity would be the first thing I’d abandon if it meant you’d be safe. Do you understand now? I'll continue to fight... for _you."_

Eren mumbled senselessly, struggling to catch his breath as he hitched and ground his fingers into the Captain's chest. “Mh-“ He shook his head, nails digging deeper into Levi's flesh as though to confirm the man was here in front of him, as if Eren couldn't believe someone like Levi could be real. And he knew without Levi mankind was lost. “But I’m just getting in your way.”

“-In my way of doing what? Protecting you? Eren, I want you in my way, you’re the only thing that keeps me going. If I lost you, I’d quit on humanity.” The older cradled Eren’s cheeks in cold hands to still him and focus those ocean green eyes on himself. “But as long as I see you at the end of this shitty path, I won’t do that. We’ll both just have to endure, and I promise we’ll be fine.”

“But there’s not only me at the end of that path,” the boy added hesitantly, his hoarse voice heavy with concern.

Levi's brows twitched up in realization and he gave a brief nod, despite Eren looking unconvinced. “All three of us will be fine.” The Captain pulled the brunette closer to let his lips lovingly cup Eren’s, and for now it was enough to calm the riled up youth, even though Levi's voice had been nothing more than a mere whisper and had wavered with slight uncertainty, breath shuddering somewhat nervously as well. Knowing Eren would be a noney felt just as strange to Levi as knowing that he would be a father, and the man pursed his lips, forcing back his composure. “First… we’ll go see Hanji.”

-

“Well then, Levi. Did you ever party so hard that you went to bed with Eren while drunk or drugged?” Hanji inquired casually, like there was not a more normal thing to ask in the world, and earning a glare from their short companion. Noticing this, they continued hastily: “I-I mean, we all know normally dominants can decide if they want their seed to be fruitful or not, unless they’re influenced by drugs or intoxication. Not a lot is needed to trigger that certain failure of human nature, and the person concerned won’t even notice that something’s not going as planned. So if you didn’t purposely impregnate Eren, then… you must’ve been higher than the colossal titan.”

Levi didn’t even bother to soothe his strained brows; he would be glaring a lot more today, especially after having ran into Mikasa on the way here. “Hange... I hardly drink, and what son of a bitch would have the guts to try and drug me?”

“Th-that’s true,” Eren agreed, looking over at the Major. “I think I would’ve noticed if the Captain had ever acted strange.”

“But Levi can really hold his liqu- Wait, did you two… spend every night with each other? Ever since you got together?!” Hanji hollered excitedly in amazement. The pair just looked into different directions, meeting neither each other’s stares nor Hanji’s. Levi was good at ignoring the ambiguously suggestive grin on their face, but Eren was blushing a boiling-teapot shade while trying to avoid the other two in embarrassment. The Captain and Eren's relationship was still quite young after all, barely three months, and Eren wasn't all that used to everything that came with such a busy love-life. He also wasn't used to dealing with all the attention it seemed to attract, since it had been a secret affair until yesterday.

“You know, too much sex can have an effect heavily similar to a drug's,” Hanji snorted, wiggling their brows at Levi. Eren flinched, knowing the man was about to snap.

A few moments later they all settled down again, the right side of the Major’s glasses shattered. “Where was I?" Hanji cleared their throat with new vigor. "Levi can hold his liquor… so even if he had a few drinks, you probably wouldn’t’ve noticed it at all, Eren... Aside from the sinful taste of alcohol you might've been able to pick up from his intruding tongue.”

“If you want me to match the other, just let me know,” the Captain warned, clenching his fist with a crack of his knuckles.

“No, no, I’m good.” The Major waved him off.

“And?” Levi growled out expectantly.

“We’ll assume that it was simply a miracle of nature, and neither of you could’ve foreseen this outcome,” Hanji sighed in defeat, repeating the theory the Captain had briefly made up for them just to be done with their ridiculous assumptions. “Well then, we’ll just check on the baby. Eren?” they cheerfully addressed the boy, practically leaping into his direction. “Would you like to have Levi here or shall I throw him out?”

“Eh?” Eren jerked up lightly, meeting his lover’s eyes in confusion. But his superior was just staring back at him calmly and with his usual unaffected expression, obviously waiting for Eren to decide. “But…”

Hanji snapped their fingers. “If you’re more comfortable without him, that’s fine. Most of the time the father isn’t even allowed in during checkups or giving birth. You’re the receiver - as the submissive you decide.”

“I’d… like to have him here,” Eren answered hesitantly, teal eyes wandering back to Levi’s plain expression as the man crossed his arms, not really giving a reaction.

“Ok. Then would you hold up your shirt please, I’ll just auscultate your heartbeat. We can’t hear the baby’s yet, but yours is important, too, of course.” Hanji grabbed a stethoscope from one of the many bags scattered throughout their room.

Eren obeyed, wondering what was so terrible about this. Levi had seen him without a shirt more often than not… probably. He wasn’t going to start counting now. Cold metal was pressed against his skin and made him shiver, goose bumps starting to form on his arms. The strange feeling and overall surreal moment let Eren sink into deep thought, and he only vaguely heard the Major complement him on his fine heartbeat, telling him everything was in perfect order. Here he was, further confirming the existence of another person inside him.

“Although you should eat a little more, Eren. You’re quite thin,” Hanji remarked, pulling Eren from his thoughts with a clap of their hands once their work was done. “I mean I know we seldom have great food, but the other soldiers also manage to gain weight if they need to. Maybe Levi can go hunting,” Hanji snickered.

“Yeah, sure. The first thing on the table will be ponytailed pig… with glasses,” Levi agreed, voice grimly dropping an octave.

“You let Eren do the cooking, Levi. We don’t need you butchering good food,” his colleague laughed nervously.

“Tch… Shit specs.” The man shifted in annoyance, keeping his arms crossed. “What next?”

“I'd say that’s about it, everything’s fine so far. Eren, I’d like to see you next month again, and it'd really be better without Levi then.” Hanji winked.

“What are you going to do to him?” Levi asked in an accusing tone.

His companion rolled their eyes. “Something that starts with ‘A’ and ends with ‘E’?”

“Asshole?” the short male blurted out his first guess, looking seriously confused.

Hanji slammed their palm into their face, trying to suppress a snort. “ANALyze, Levi…”

“Oh. Yeah. You don’t need me for that.” He leaned back against the wall where he stood.

“Huh?” Eren looked back and forth between them.

“Alrighty,” Hanji bounced, smiling cheerfully. “Then until next month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mpreg for laifu!! I luv it! It be so much good yas, KUDOS and COMMENTS keep me going!!! <33333 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

The Corporal placed a tray on the nightstand before getting a chair to sit next to the bed. Eren was still asleep and he looked just as done as he had the past few days. He hadn’t been very talkative either which was out of character for the usually energetic boy. Whether it was coping with the recent events or exhaustion from the changes his body was going through, nobody knew.

Levi doubted it was due to pregnancy alone, although Hanji had said the first 12 weeks can be full of mood swings. He couldn’t be swinging all the time, right? The man felt at fault yet again, he failed at making Eren feel better. Eren hadn’t really spoken to him or his comrades that had visited him. Even Mikasa had given up at some point after her brother had made clear; he just wanted to be alone.

It was something Levi had said or done, the Captain was sure of it. Of course bringing Eren breakfast in bed wouldn’t make up for anything, but now he’d have a good chance to speak to the boy. Levi leaned in, resting his elbows on the bed to watch Eren closer. He was stunning even whilst asleep and the man beside him just couldn’t help himself. He moved in to kiss his forehead, running a hand through the soft, cookie brown hair while admiring Eren's long lashes that were paraded before him with their intense blackness and flawless shape.  
Their sudden movement caught Levi’s attention and he found himself staring into tired, pale jade orbs as Eren started batting his eyes open.

“Good morning”, the Captain spoke quietly.

“Good morning…”, Eren repeated in uncertainty, lifting a hand to rub his eye.

“Are you feeling alright? No more nausea?”

“No, I’m fine, I think”, the boy answered briefly, and was about to curl to his other side and hide beneath the blankets for a little longer.

“I wanted to talk”, Levi hurried himself to say. At that Eren turned back to his superior with a look of fear, and it tore at the older male's heart. “It’s alright”, he continued, searching the brunnette’s hand with his own so they could hold on to each other and Eren would feel his presence. He wanted to reassure him, not confuse him. Eren had been insecure enough ever since they found out they would be having a baby. And it was Levi’s job to stay strong for both of them. What kind of strongest was he if he couldn’t even do that?

No, rather, what kind of lover was he? What kind of father? His train of thought broke off as he felt Eren’s hand tremble in his grasp and he swallowed, his throat suddenly seeming drier than before. “I’ve just been getting the impression that you’re… lonely.”

The youth’s eyes widened somewhat as he tried to figure out what his Captain meant by that. The man gently squeezed his hand. “If I made you feel lonely,… or made you think you’re alone, then forgive me. That’s not what I wanted. I'm not leaving you.”

Eren propped himself up in slight surprise. A warm feeling grazing his heart and his stomach joyfully stirring, he waited for his superior to continue. “I’m aware, I’m not the fatherly type, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want the baby.” Levi had to let Eren know he wouldn't be alone throughout this, they'd always be together. Levi would never abandon him, come what may, he wanted to be with Eren forever.

He noticed the younger was relaxing a bit, and for Levi too, breathing instantly became easier again. “I may not show it or at least try to hide it, but sometimes I’m awkward, worried and afraid too-“  
He was interrupted by a relieved chuckle as Eren sniffled and gave him the most beautiful and forgiving smile there could be. Before the man could freeze by the sight of tears in Eren’s eyes, he was already being pulled into a loving embrace.

“I’m sorry”, the boy whispered. “I’m sorry for yelling at you back then and for making you worry. I just thought… I thought you wouldn’t want the baby and it was driving me crazy. I-I mean I shouldn't want it either, but I do, I do. So much. It's yours, Levi", Eren breathily lowered his voice to whispers. "I was confused as well, but when you acted as if- like you regretted us… I was so scared and I got defensive so quick. And something changed, it’s like…”, he broke off averting his eyes with a fuming blush.

“Eren?”

“I think it was my… in-instinct… to protect the baby.” Levi watched as he turned redder than red. Damn, he’s so cute, the older cursed internally. Eren hid his face in his pillow and the Captain smirked when he wasn’t looking, intertwining their fingers before kissing the back of Eren’s hand.

Muffled words came through the fabric of the cushion, but Levi couldn’t understand them. “Eren, look at me.” He waited until the brunette finally shifted and revealed his still pink shaded face, hesitating to speak.

“I’m still confused, I don’t think I’ll be any less confused any time soon... I don't feel like I have much of a choice in this. It kept saying in my head, I love you, I love you! And it’s yours! It’s your baby, Captain…”, Eren paused, his breathing shaky. He met Levi’s serious gaze with sincerity in his own. “You gave me something very precious and I could never not love it. No matter what, I want it. I want _you_ to love it.”

The older didn’t even know what to say at that. He should've caught up on that by himself. ‘Something precious’, Levi nearly fell apart inside as he repeated the words to himself.  
Eren pursed his lips before the corners of his mouth curled up for a second. “It’s a part of you that belongs to me now. And I get protective over you very fast. It’s your baby after all... I hope I… sort of managed to explain that.”

“Every part of me belongs to you already, Eren. And you don’t owe me an explanation." The Captain reached out with his free hand to lay it on the boy's still flat tummy, rubbing it carefully. "This is _our_ baby", he corrected. "I do love it. Even if I’m not so good at showing it.”

“You’re good at showing me”, the boy told him full of relief, and again Levi felt a sting.

He had kept Eren on edge with his passiveness, causing him unnecessary distress. It should've been a given that Levi felt the same about their child sooner. Gripped by guilt he told himself he should've developed the same protective instincts as Eren and shown him sooner what he and this baby meant to him. However the Captain wasn't yet familiar with these new emotions, he'd never had much time for emotions anyway. It _should've_ been a given. But they were at war, and nothing was a given during war. Levi got the feeling he was only just now starting to understand, and no matter what, he wanted to make it up to Eren for being so ignorant. Seeing how happy the boy was, pressing his own hand to where Levi’s rested on his stomach, he could've saved Eren some heartache if he'd just done so earlier. The fact that he hadn’t been able to do that from the beginning unnerved Levi to some extent, but he no longer wanted to pressure Eren now. The moment seemed so calm and complete as they just held Eren’s belly,... which gave a slight gurgle.

“Oh, right”, Levi remembered. “Your breakfast is getting cold.” He signed towards the nightstand with a tilt of his head. Eren sat up in disbelief, staring at the scrambled eggs and toast accompanied by a still steaming cup of tea. He smirked knowingly and had to lift a brow at his superior.

“You’re not afraid of crumbs getting in your sterile bed?”

“Sure as fuck am and this is not happening again”, the Captain deadpanned.

“I’ll treasure it all the more”, Eren giggled, and caressed Levi’s cheek gratefully.

After Levi insisted on changing the sheets by himself so Eren wouldn’t have to, the boy decided to go stretch his legs for as long as he still could. He brought the tray back into the kitchen before calmly taking a walk around the area in search of Armin and Mikasa. They had been worried sick about him too, because he'd simply avoided turning to them with his problems. It would be a nice change to bring them some good news instead. Eren also had to clear up some things.

For example, Mikasa's constant anxiety over his well-being, which was immediately thrown at him the second the girl set her eyes on him: “Eren! Where are you going? Is something wrong? Did something happen!?” Eren flinched, trying not to snap at her for her exaggerated behavior. It wasn't her fault after all, Eren knew he hadn’t shown up very often in the last few days and the reactions he received were no surprise. Especially Mikasa’s.

“No, I’m fine. Everything’s fine now”, he assured as the girl quickly paced up to him.

“Eren!”, Armin called out too, and hurried after Mikasa.

Undeniable excitement began to bubble in Eren's chest, and he couldn't help but smile as a sudden warmth filled him with a feeling of safety; he was happier to see his friends again than he would've thought. Only now did he realize how much he'd missed them. In truth Eren had felt extremely lonely without them, all the more scared when he thought about having to raise a child alone. Without Levi, his Levi! For what reason ever he'd been dreading to get rejected sooner or later. But that would never be the case, he wasn't alone as long as he had Armin and Mikasa. And Levi would always be there, he'd promised Eren he would protect them. Now as the brunette looked around, he saw that he was _never_ going to be alone. And maybe it would give him enough strength to overcome even this.

“Are you feeling better?”, Armin asked, carefully reaching out to tug at Eren's sleeve somewhat, almost like a desperate child. There wasn't really anything else he could do as Mikasa was practically cornering Eren, all up in her brother's face.

“Yeah, I was… just worried, I guess. But I think the Corporal and I will manage.”

“Oh my gods, how are you… you-… you know”, his friend stammered, now conveniently hiding behind Mikasa to look over her shoulder.

“Eh?”

“I mean… you’re having a baby, I can’t believe it.” Armin turned red and covered his eyes; Mikasa crossed her arms, not all that happy. She honestly looked like she was still plotting to murder somebody, debating how she would be able to accept Eren's pregnancy, ever.

“Oi, Jäger!”, Jean shouted as he walked up to them, attracted by all the ruckus. “Because of you and your little affair, Armin’s been denying me sex ever since we heard of that slipup.”

“JEAN!!!” If anyone thought Armin couldn’t turn a darker shade of ‘blush’, he could.

“I want him to take responsibility. Just 'cause the Captain can’t keep his balls in check, doesn’t mean I can’t either. Tell him, Eren.”

“The hell?” Eren shot the other a glare. “If I were Armin, I wouldn’t want your horse-babies either.”

“EREN!!!” Armin didn’t know who he should yell at anymore.

“I beg your pardon? You’re the one who’s pregnant, not Armin. Should I take it, I’m more competent than humanity’s strongest? Because that’s where this is going.” Jean stemmed his hands on his hips at the cockiest angle he could manage when normally he would’ve actually already grabbed Eren by the collar and called him suicidal for disrespecting a dominant such as him. He was damn lucky he didn’t though, and he wouldn’t dare to hurt Eren within the next 9 months for sure, or the Survey Corps would soon be short on one horse.  
“I simply want you to tell Armin that just because you’re pregnant, doesn’t mean he is too… There’s no reason to be afraid of fucking.” His boyfriend punched him in the arm, but the taller didn’t even falter, sighing in amusement when Armin threw himself at him to hide his face against his chest.

Eren could only grimace at Jean, he was such a douche. “I was looking for Armin because I wanted to ask him if he could help me knit socks. Not to help you get your love life in gear.”

“Knitting baby socks?? That sounds fun! I have a book with knitting techniques-!” The blond jumped excitedly.

“You know what sounds _really_ fun?” Jean grabbed his shoulder, yearning for attention. “You, me, releasing some built up tension.” Armin simply tried to swat him away.

“Jean, you seriously are a helpless horseface.” Eren frowned, Armin forcing a smile as he ignored his pushy boyfriend. Eren really had no clue where he took the patience from.

“Eren.” Mikasa stepped up, drawing his attention once more. “Do you even care to actually _tell_ us how this could happen? Or how things will continue now that this is 'official'.”

“Oh, this’ll be interesting”, Jean whispered, pretending to stretch comfortably to avoid Eren's eyes.

Eren looked into the curious faces, rather uncertain over what he should tell them. “Well I… I don’t really know what to say?... Wh-what do you want to hear even? That I… had a secret affair with my superior and- the thing that happens when it happens, just happened?“

“How did it even come to this ‘affair’?”, Mikasa bluntly inquired.

“Mikasa.” Armin patted her shoulder. “I think that’s a bit private, no?”

“Why? We’re all friends here. Eren is my family.”

“Yes, we are, but… It’s different from how Jean and I started dating. I mean, this also concerns Corporal Levi. Maybe he doesn’t-“

“I don’t care about that shrimp. I’m asking Eren”, the girl clarified, ignoring how Armin cringed at how openly she admitted her disrespect towards their superior. She took Eren’s hands again, eyes widening and reflecting sparks of white. “Eren, did he force you? Rape you!?”

“N-no, Mikasa, what are you thinking?” Her brother wanted to pull his hands out of her grasp, feeling very uncomfortable. The Captain would never do that, and Eren did not want to imagine what kind of scenarios must be playing in that raven head of Mikasa's.

“Then tell me how. You couldn’t possibly have fallen for that old grump.” She stubbornly pulled him closer again.

Eren let out a long sigh. “You have a really messed up impression of him, Mikasa. I fell in love with who he is, I _know_ who he is… And I want this baby, more- than I ever thought I could want anything… The Captain did what he did because I consented to him, no, _we_ willingly consented, b-because we wanted it- Ugh! I don’t know how to explain this and honestly… I’d like to keep it like this, for now at least. You’ll find out, don’t worry. Some other time. But for now… just know that I am happy.”

It actually wasn’t a very satisfactory answer for Mikasa’s standards, so Eren was surprised when she slowly nodded in defeat. She was evidently too overwhelmed by all this to put up more resistance. Eren gave her a gentle smile, and hugged her for understanding. He hoped it would cheer her up a little.

Erwin was walking up and down his office. “Would you sit the fuck down?”, Levi complained. “I’m getting dizzy just from watching you.”

“You’re occupying my chair, Levi”, the other pointed out absently. Levi just shrugged in response, comfortably sinking deeper into the armchair. Erwin stopped and stemmed his hand on the desk to look at the shorter male directly as he spoke: “They’re looking for you, all of you. The government has lost its patience for the Survey Corps… I haven’t told you this yet, but they also made me a wanted, public enemy. How can we save humanity without having humanity on our side?”

“We’ll have to force them to their luck. Like you always do. With gambles.”

“… Hanji predicts that the titans won’t attack for a while since there were 5 years between the fall of Maria and the battle of Trost… But Hanji also says, the titans stopped their mission to conquer Rose because of Eren’s sudden appearance. They’re after him and they have spies in our midst-…”, Erwin suddenly broke off and shot Levi a thoughtful look.

The Corporal glared up at him, unimpressed, and spoke before the taller could: “No… Erwin, no.”

“Levi-“

“You’re not using Eren as a decoy. I’ll have to kill you if you even try… He partly already is being abused as bait.”

“There’s nothing else left to do but sit and wait then, Levi.” 

“Fine… We’re changing locations then.”

“To where? Where within these walls could you possibly go as a public enemy?”

The raven lifted his brows knowingly and the room went quiet.

“No… We may no longer be the Survey Corps in the eyes of the public, but we’re not cowards… The underground?”, Erwin repeated Levi's thoughts. “Levi, you can’t fight titans from down there, it would be the same as turning on our own cause.”

“It was just a thought… Maybe if everything else leaves us with no option. Either way we couldn’t let our spies know about it, so we’d have to wait a while longer.”

“God damn the walls. Why did you have to do it?”, Erwin whispered rather to himself, running his hand through his blond hair and messing it up as he turned away.

“Pardon?” Levi didn’t hide his defensive tone. “Erwin, I know you chose humanity over all. That you couldn’t tell little blondie about your feelings because of your undying passion for humanity. But maybe that’s the difference between the two of us… I chose both. I swore on the grave of my dead comrades, for Isabel and Farlan, all of them… I haven’t forgotten. But I also promised to protect Eren. All I can do now is hope I won’t regret my choice. Still one thing’s for sure… If I died now, then without a single regret. Because Eren makes up for all of them... He’s the only thing I’ll never regret, no matter how things turn out.”

“You don’t understand that-“

“No, _you_ don’t understand", the Captain cut his superior off. “You don’t know what it feels like. You let that kid slip through your fingers. You can’t relate to me.”

“Levi, we’re still talking about humanity as a whole. Armin is happy with Jean-“

“And that gives you peace at mind or what? You’re crazy… To think… I could’ve become just like you. Almost… Well aside from the eyebrows of course…”

Silence filled the air yet again as they both stared at each other sternly. Erwin was the first to snort: “Christ, Levi…” It was almost a laugh of desperation. He dragged a hand over his tired eyes as Levi gave a breathy chuckle.  
“I just want you all to be alert in case of an attack of the titans or the MP. I want you to be prepared for where you’re going into hiding next. Don’t forget Eren can’t turn into a titan for a while.”

“I’ll manage, boss.” Levi stood up from behind the desk and switched places with Erwin, dragging his fingers over the dark, polished wood as he wandered along the edge.

"Stop checking for dust, Levi, it's creepy." Erwin rolled his eyes before lowering himself into his chair.

"Your brows are creepy", Levi countered before turning promptly to salute and leave the room.

“Oh, and Levi?” Erwin stopped him once more. The shorter stopped to look back at him. “Congratulations.” Levi blankly blinked a few times before walking on.

“Thanks.”

He hated such conversations with his superior. Erwin always pretended to be fine, but he wasn’t and Levi knew that and he had to fight off guilt every time. Huffing to shake the nagging pity he felt, he jumped on his horse and took the quickest forest path back to the hut.  
When he found Eren and Armin sitting in a room, laughing and fiddling with wool as they tried knitting little socks, Levi just quietly leaned against the doorframe to watch. Even Mikasa was there, aiming at knitting a scarf which didn’t look bad either. He listened to their carefree chattering and in that moment everything seemed perfect.

He forgot that their lives were at stake, that they and their child were in constant danger. He forgot about the MP and the titans and the walls.  
But only for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or a comment to tell me what you think!!! Also the next chapies might have little time jumps. I mean I'd love writing about Levi and Eren coping with pregnancy for the next 9 months but haha you know what I mean~ many more ideas for them! <3
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut! SURPRISE for father’s day, yay… Oh and there’ll be references to male breastfeeding! Don’t worry, Eren WON’T grow boobs XD But plz note!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Warm water eased down pale skin, causing clenched muscles to relax. The Corporal gave a low sigh that echoed through the steam filled air.

“This is nice.” Eren leaned in to rest his sore back against the ripped abs behind him, forcing the water between himself and his love to subside. Strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him there and warm lips came down to gently nip at his shoulder’s skin, drinking up the little wet beads.

“Haah”, the boy couldn’t suppress a lusty groan by the intimate contact, hoping for more to come. The soft noise of approval in his voice turned Levi on and sent an instinctive alarm right to his lower half. His arms started shaking in frustration as he barely managed to keep them from squeezing the life out of Eren. “Captain”, he worded a hoarse plea, squirming slightly in the small tub.

He slid closer to Levi, pushing their bodies against one another boldly. He was beginning to forget himself whilst Levi was trying to be considerate. He couldn’t just mindlessly ram the damn brat like he used to. However that train had probably already taken its leave and Levi was suddenly driven by that sense of urgency, to claim every bit of Eren's being and leave nothing untouched. He hid his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, still wanting to resist.

“I’m sorry… It’s been a while.” Levi muffled his words between more apologetic kisses. He was getting hard despite trying to consider the current circumstances, and he scolded himself for not being as ashamed as he wanted to be.

Eren jolted slightly as he felt something solid press against his lower back. Something that triggered his inborn lust for the man holding him, and Eren - without hesitation - met the half hard erection behind him with welcoming affection, rolling his tailbone against it teasingly, and spurring its growth.  
There was an unnoticeable gasp, the movement having shot hunger straight to the tip of Levi’s manhood and he broke his kisses with a popping sound, pulling away in irritation. “Sweetheart,” he warned.

Eren knew why the Captain was avoiding this, however their usual love-making routine hadn’t happened in some time, and Eren's naïve, insecure teenage mind had started to doubt his superior would want to do it ever again after the most recent results of their intimacy. Especially since they at first hadn’t started off so good with the thought of upcoming parenthood. But now that there were signs that Levi still wanted him just as much as Eren wanted him, the boy didn’t want to let the moment slip away again. And he was accordingly persistent.

“Captain…” He twisted around from where he sat between the man’s legs. “You know… Hanji didn’t say we couldn’t…”

“Fuck. Don’t encourage me, dammit. I don’t want to take any risks- Ngh!” Levi was forced to break off midsentence as Eren grabbed a firm hold of his still hardening cock, pleasure taking over his senses with immediate compliance. Any chances of letting it be so it would go away by itself soon enough were lost in the way the younger knowingly worked himself up and down Levi's shaft, pumping him until he’d built up to his full size. And the Captain didn’t stop him; just barely shot him a glare while tightly gripping the rim of the tub in reluctant surrender.

“There aren’t any risks,” Eren emphasized. “It’s not like I can get pregnant while already being pregnant.”

His superior swallowed. It really had been a while. It wasn’t like after a fight where they fell back into each other’s arms maybe two hours later. They’d made up, yet the make-up sex was missing. And since their relationship had started, they'd honestly never gone this long without their much needed mating rituals.  
But was Eren thinking of their baby at all?

“I’m not sure, Eren.”

“You are, down here.” The brunette looked up seductively and climbed into Levi’s lap.

“He is, but I’m not. Are you choosing him over me?" the Captain deadpanned, his steel eyes following Eren’s actions as he straddled the man’s hips with a bolt of his own. The boy giggled at the statement and Levi’s eyes widened. “No, seriously. On whose side are you?... What if something happens?” The older male turned serious for real this time and caught Eren’s jaws in a hand to get his attention.

“Hanji gave the ‘ok’. I trust them. The baby won’t be affected negatively by sexual activities until at least 6th month. Those were the Major’s words… Come on. Please…” Eren’s teal gaze sunk down to both their erections. He slowly leaned forward to press himself to Levi, lips grazing the man's cheekbone and temple until Eren reached his ear, whispering: "If you're worried, just be gentle... I don’t really know what’s going on, I’m-… I really want this now.” The brunette tried blaming it on the hormones without going into detail.

“Tch.” His superior gave a deep growl, grabbing the younger’s hips with possessive eagerness to grind him against his bulging member which stung with need. Need for release. “You brat.”

Eren smiled and clutched the man’s neck to bring him in for a deep kiss, all the while their hips uncontrollably circled and bucked to create friction, water splattering over the rim of the tub. The boy was exactly what Levi wanted now, and what little friction they could produce without touching each other soon wasn’t enough anymore. It merely caused an addicting tingle deep down, with the power of driving them insane for sure.  
They knew they needed that constant rush of pleasure to rake their bodies right now; there was a silent agreement between them that they wouldn't be satisfied until they got it. And anticipation spurred them on to hurry. The Corporal sunk his tongue into Eren’s mouth to taste him again. Shivers made him quake as he muffled those sweet whimpers of Eren. The younger's nails already began to scrape over Levi's back as Eren begged for more.

The boy broke the kiss to catch his breath and rise to his knees to position himself over Levi’s towering manhood. He gave an exhausted huff as cold air hit his lower half, but the Captain’s hands were quick to cover him up, kneading his upper thighs and waist in a relaxing manner. It drew another heavy moan from the brunette’s lips as the man used his current position to place wet kisses down the exposed collarbones and chest before him.

Preparation was rarely needed, since after Eren reached a certain point of arousal he naturally opened up for his man all on his own, and that didn't take much other than a few of Levi's touches. Once Levi was sure Eren was loose enough to take him without trouble, his roaming hands wandered back up, grabbing a fist of those beautiful, messy hair to maneuver him so as to keep eye contact. He wanted to see Eren while he waited for the boy to decide if he was ready to let him enter.  
Excitement caused the Captain to buck his hips and give Eren’s opening an experimental nudge. His gasping subordinate didn’t protest or pull away, but instead replied to the other’s impatience with a greedy downward-shove of his pelvis, swallowing up Levi's tip in one go.

“Ah-hih!” Eren struggled to keep breathing, the sudden pressure that opened him for Levi riling him up and making him want to cry out how good it felt. It still burned, however, and he couldn’t just lose himself yet. He clung to his superior in near frustration, whispering to him between pants: “Captain, ahg…”

“Shit, Eren, you’re tight as hell,” the man groaned as Eren’s body acted on its own, his entrance twitching instinctively around the oncoming intruder to pull him in deeper. Levi literally felt his self-control slip through his fingers, he wanted to be inside Eren, and clearly the boy was completely at his limit as well. He knew there would’ve been no time for preparation foreplay, not if they wanted to stay sane.

“L-Levi please… you do it, I-I can’t! Ahh! I’ll go crazy- gh!” Eren’s legs shook, threatening to drop him onto that stiff cock, and Levi immediately grabbed a hold of him.

“I’ve got you, relax.” He wasn’t nearly as composed as he forced his strained voice to sound. Their heavy breathing made it difficult to comprehend words anyways. “Easy…” the older male advised as he let the boy in his arms slowly suck him in. He gritted his teeth to withstand the temptation of piercing skyward to finally be embraced by that hot, slick flesh which obediently parted for him.

Eren managed to widen his clenched ring of muscle as he somehow caught his breath between the sobs he was burying in the crook of Levi’s neck. He quickly pushed the Captain’s hands down to not lose the progress and go deeper while he still could, surprising his superior with the sudden wave of pleasure that struck him.

“Ngh!” The unexpected action resulted in one of Levi’s predatory thrusts which drew a quiet, suppressed wince from Eren, and the boy just wanted to beg for more at the sudden attack.

“Hic-!” The brunnette went limp in the man’s lap, still clinging to him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He was willing to let him do as he pleased, he wished for it.

The Captain was aware of Eren's fading composure, and as soon as he recovered from the vibrating sensations he shoved the kid to the back of the tub to get a better angle and pound into him, hear those moans of praise that gave in to only him. He didn’t care about the water splashing everywhere.

“Hagh!! Ah-, Captain!” Eren helplessly flailed at the talented yet merciless body above him, he’d missed this so much. Levi rolled his hips unceasingly, inexhaustibly. He already knew where Eren needed it and met his sweet spot with violent impact, with each recurring slam of his waist making Eren shudder and tremble.

The way Eren’s insides squeezed around him encouraged him to speed up as they brushed over his long shaft, kneading his erection in all its sensitive places.

“Hngg! Hah. Ere...” he growled as he urged himself closer to the youth, whose moans grew louder as well and more disjointed puffs of air filled the room. Eren's fogged mind was barely able to keep up with the vigorous pleasure Levi inflicted on him and his ragged, erotic appearance had the Captain craving more.

He fell forward to run his tongue over Eren’s neck and down his chest where two plump nipples were waiting for him to have his way. The man shot a quick glance up at his lover who’d thrown his head back in ecstasy, letting it dangle from the edge of the bathtub.  
Levi licked his lips as he watched the slim frame being rocked back and forth by his rhythmic thrusts, Eren screaming for more while the Captain’s hand found one of the pink, little buds.

He grazed the nipple lightly, causing Eren to give a higher pitched moan as his superior stimulated his body into submissiveness. Not slowing down his hammering from below, Levi brought his mouth to the unoccupied one, flicking his tongue at it just to tickle the tip. Eren responded by arching his back, not even knowing where to direct his attention to anymore. The Captain must’ve been enjoying himself equally as much, getting caught up in working Eren’s beautiful body. He trailed his tongue around the edge of the erect nipple before openmouthed kissing it until he no longer wanted to resist the urge to give it a loving tug.

He kneaded the soft skin between his lips, giving it a thirsty suck and suddenly all his movements came to a prompt halt at once as he tasted a sweet liquid. A milky substance spilled into his mouth and he swallowed out of reflex before pulling away in surprise.

“Ahh, Captain don’t stop!!” Eren pleaded in desperation, having thrown an arm over his eyes, just waiting to finish off the near climax that had now been put on hold.

Levi however unintentionally ignored him, too speechless to even breathe. His steel grey eyes searched off the boy’s chest in confusion. He looked from left to right and found a white sort of cream spread over Eren's smooth skin. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d covered Eren and himself in it since his eyes tended to fall shut when he got too absorbed.

“Captain, what- Ah!” The younger finally looked down on himself to see the reason for Levi’s hesitation. “O-… Oh my…”

“Eren, are you ok?”

“Huh? F-fine… but… is it already-?” Eren broke off as he touched the white liquid as if he'd never seen anything like it. He looked it over and suddenly turned a familiar, bright red.

“What is it-? Oi, Eren, is something wrong?”

“I-it’s uh… I forgot… I-I think it’s normal… It’s just…”

“What is?”

The boy looked up at his superior with from embarrassment teary eyes. “You spilled my milk,” he cried and quickly hid his face in his hands.

“Hah?” The Captain didn’t quite understand what Eren meant by 'spilled his milk', at first thinking it was some term kids used these days. He thoughtfully looked Eren up and down once more. “Milk...” Levi finally caught on with a cock of his brows. “Ah, the baby’s-? Sorry I-... I forgot. Is it bad?” The man blinked his bedroom eyes when he heard a quiet giggle from Eren.

“I-it’s ok…” Eren shakily answered with a shy smile. “I forgot to tell you uhm… milk production starts early.”

Levi gave a small, cautious nod. “It tastes good…” 

Eren had to snort at the face his lover was making, he’d been so absorbed in loving Eren that he’d been caught completely off guard and now thought he’d done something wrong. It was endearing. Eren pulled him into a quick kiss before gesturing down at them. “Uhm, sir? It’s really nothing to worry about, so could we...?”

Levi took the hint as he found himself still balls deep inside the boy. “Right,” the older male’s voice gave a low rumble as he gained back his composure. “You mind if I continue? I’ll have to clean this mess up after all.” He sunk back down, his silver eyes staying locked on Eren’s pale jade ones, and the brunette tilted his head sheepishly. He watched the man lick away the trails of milk on his body in silence as they resumed finding a rhythm again.  
The Captain started looking a bit too greedy, but as long as the baby didn’t need the milk yet, it would be ok, Eren assumed somewhat helplessly.

His body was still burning from suppressed release and he was all the more sensitive now, causing his moans to be higher although he tried keeping it down more, too. His superior was determined to make it up to him and wasted no time.  
Their skin still hot from before started heating again and soon they filled the room with heavy breathing anew. Eren knew he wouldn’t make it for long anymore and let his gaze wander back to his superior who was still busy with placing endless kisses all over him in utter devotion. Suddenly he looked up at the boy with a seductive gleam, catching his eyes knowingly.

“HIH! AH- Captain, I’m…!” Eren covered his mouth before he could finish. But he already knew Levi was going to finish for him.

“Come, Eren.”

Overwhelmed by the rapidly approaching orgasm, the youth gripped the rim of the tub behind him as to not strangle the man in front of him instead. Levi gave a low grunt as Eren’s insides tightened around him, not wanting to let him go. Eren’s entire body clenched, releasing everything that had built up over the past month. His lustful scream was enough to let Levi follow suit.

The older buried his face near Eren’s exposed neck and released into him, waves of electricity chasing them as he rode out their pulses of pleasure. The younger was just grateful they’d made it through without any further delays, his legs still twitching violently from the afterglow.

Levi caught his breath, his strength slowly returning to his muscles as he held himself up and pulled away slightly to see if his love was alright, placing a few quick kisses on Eren's parted lips for reassurance. The Captain was satisfied with his subordinate’s current appearance. He carefully pulled out from the tight hold Eren’s entrance had on him, somehow having to wonder if the kid had always been this damn tight.

Levi never before had to ask himself, if a baby would even make it out of there. Not until now. And now he had doubts.

“Eren. You have your appointment with Hanji today, don’t you?”

“Oh right. What time is it?” The boy rushed up grabbing a towel.

“Shit, I totally forgot,” his superior admitted and wiped a hand over his mouth as he looked down Eren's legs while the brunette dried off his lean, curvy figure. “Now you have to get that load out of you before you go there.”

“Oh… I’ll take care of it, don’t worry, sir.” Eren hurried to put on a fresh set of clothes, trying to shake off the shudders that still haunted his body, and begged him to just lie down in Levi's arms and rest away his exhaustion, savoring their moments together. “I should be back in half an hour, I think. What will you do meanwhile?”

“Cleaning… and beating some brats,” Levi deadpanned, stepping out of the tub as well and yanking out the plug to let the water drain.

Eren snorted and wandered back to peck Levi’s cheek. “Ok, Captain. I’ll join you later then… With cleaning I mean.”

-

Hanji smiled as to reassure Eren, since the poor boy looked slightly shaken after the Major's examination. “Sorry it took a bit longer, Eren. Everything seems to be in perfect order though.” Hanji assumed he hadn't known it would be quite so intimate.

Eren snapped out of his withdrawn daze and smiled back politely, but it was hard to do so when he was spread on a bed, his lower half naked and legs parted.

“You can put your clothes back on,” the Major informed, and in the same moment the door was already flying open.

“Oi, shit specs!”

Eren shrieked as the Captain barged in, slamming his legs together with a loud clap when the man's stare fell right between his thighs. Levi froze up. “What’s taking-… so long?”

“Are you the armored titan or something? Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Hanji scrambled to throw a blanket over Eren’s bare lower half which the younger quickly pressed against himself.

“Sorry…" Levi mumbled with a frown, dismissing Eren's strangely shy behavior. "Eren should’ve been back nearly an hour ago, and I’ve been going over the same damn question for too long now.”

“What question?” Hanji inquired, their interest perked immediately.

“Is Eren capable of bearing a child?” Levi asked bluntly, his expression stern and as severe as ever.

“Ehhh?!” Eren clutched the blankets in confusion, struggling to sit up as fast as he could.

“Why, of course he is? What’s this all of a sudden? Are you having overprotective-daddy angst?” Hanji waved it off, biting back a chuckle. “In fact we just checked. He’s perfectly fine.”

“How can you know?” their companion pressed, steel eyes flicking from the Major to Eren and back. “He’s just a kid… And his lower regions are really tight.”

Hanji and Eren stared at him for a moment of silence, trying to process his words. “Oh!” Hanji jumped in realization finally and then sighed with a knowing smirk. “Levi, you of all people should know how elastic Eren can be. His body will prepare for the baby's arrival naturally, in any case. You’ll see! That is… if you’re willing to be there.”

“I will…” the Captain said, definite.

“Good, and I assure you the chances of complications are highly reduced with Eren’s physical state. And of course his titan healing ability.” Despite Hanji’s words, Eren felt a bit uneasy. Was he really capable of having a child, including the full program? Even with humanity’s strongest by his side?

As he walked down the hallway with his superior, he couldn't erase the thought from his mind that he might be a bit overtaxed. He moved closer to hold on to Levi’s arm, and the older male shot him a sideways glance before wrapping his arm around the boy’s hips securely.

“Hanji’s right.” The Captain kept a calm aura. “They are more often than not… We’ll be fine.” A hand snaked to Eren’s tummy and they both relaxed.

They didn't even have to look at each other to know what was going on. Even if it wouldn’t be easy, they were happy over their baby and they wanted to be decent parents no matter what stood in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and Comments giv meh laifu!!!~ I appreaciate any sort of feed-back! <333 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren sat on the bed, clutching a pillow to his stomach as another heavy sob ripped through the room.

“Eren”, Levi said in a warning tone as he stood from his armchair by the window, tossing his paperwork on the small round table beside him.

“I am a horrible person”, Eren whispered into the cushion, eyes wide in sheer dismay.

“Not again, please”, the Captain mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead.

“IT’S TRUE!!”, his subordinate cried as he looked up from the pillow, and he didn't cease while Levi made his way across the room to sit beside him. “I’ve ruined everything!! I’ve- I!! How could I burden you like this?? _You!_ Humanity’s strongest! As if you didn’t have enough to worry about already! Now the military police are after us and the titans might attack any day and I-?! I’m the worst!”

“Eren, this is the third time we’re going over the same shit. You’re exhausted, you’re confused, you’ve got mood swings. I’m right here for you, you don’t have to worry about anything else.” The Captain laid a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder and pressed him against himself before ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Yeah, because I should let you worry about everything on your own, right? No, I’m pathetic… And even worse… I’m fat!” Eren whispered the last part in horror before jumping Levi, clinging to him for comfort.

“What in these shit-cramped walls are you talking about?” The older male hugged him back with a frown. Indeed over the last month Eren had started to show, his belly forming a little bump already, but by no means was he fat. “You’re not fat! Who said that? Was it that Kirstein-kid? Gods, Eren-“

“I can’t even leave the room without being looked at by the squad! And Jean that prick, he’ll make fun of me!”

“I’ll shut him up then. And you’re not fat, goodness. Your belly is growing.” Levi pulled away to look at Eren and cupped his face in a hand, squishing his cheeks teasingly. “Also that’s normal in the 4th month! You brat.”

“Mhhh!” The younger shook his head stubbornly, freeing himself from his superior’s grip. “I bet I wouldn’t even fit in my 3DMG anymo-“

“-I bet you’re not even going anywhere _near_ your 3DMG as long as you’re carrying my child”, the Captain interrupted him with a stern, daring expression.

Eren noticed the change in Levi's posture, the protective glint in his eyes. He looked at him a bit astonished and finally sighed in defeat. “I know… I won’t.” He fell around Levi’s neck again, wiping a sleeve at his tears as the man rubbed his lower back. “But I feel so… _useless!_ You literally won’t even let me clean.”

“Cooking duty is enough. I don’t want you overworking yourself.” Levi felt like he was going to have to take care of _two_ children soon, rocking Eren a bit as the brunette sniffled once more. “Why don’t you continue your knitting with Armin?”

“You’re being so overprotective lately, you’re starting to be more and more like Mikasa”, the boy suddenly pointed out, finding Levi's hand had slipped over his rounded stomach again.

Eren could only assume that realization had started to sink in for Levi once he actually saw Eren's belly was indeed growing, there was really a living thing inside there. That was precisely when the Captain's alertness had started rising to excessive levels.

Going over their conversation once more, Eren stared at his blond friend, lost in thought.

“What did he say then?”, Armin asked as they both sat in the rocking chairs, which they had stuffed with pillows and blankets a few moments prior. Eren had his knees pulled under his chin and looked back down at his work. A little cardigan in light and dark, forest greens. It was a gender neutral color he’d thought, and he liked how it resembled the survey corps mantles.

“He said something about me being a brat, and that I can't help but trigger people’s protective instincts. And that he loves me... and the baby... Whatever.”

“Mhm?”

“Then I just started crying again, and he comforted me, and that’s pretty much it”, Eren mumbled on, slightly embarrassed that he'd become such a cry-baby. Damn mood swings. Obviously they were confusing Levi too since the Captain always thought of himself as a person less capable of comforting others, someone who was rather cold and distant than empathetic. On the other hand Eren _did_ find it cute to watch Levi try and actually succeed to make him feel better, in his own caring way.

“Sounds like a lot to cope with. I’ve never really read that much about pregnancy”, Armin admitted with a sigh. “I wasn’t planning on going in that direction so soon. But this is… a lot I'll have to find out about.“ 

“Yeah, I hate these mood swings; they’re not like me at all. I think I’ve cried more over this baby than over titans by now. Mother fucking nature, I’m so fucked up-“

“Eren, shhh!!”, his friend shushed him hastily, worry in his wide blue eyes. “Learn to control yourself. You can’t say such things once the baby’s around!”

The other’s mouth remained a silent gap as somebody suddenly hugged the blond from behind. “I heard Armin call his ‘baby’?” Jean gave a cheeky smile as he pecked his boyfriend on his temple, nuzzling his bright hair.

Eren glared him down in irritation. “Thank you, horseface. I just recovered from morning sickness barely a month ago!”

“Damn, and I was just about to ask if you’d gained weight.” 

“Why did you bring him again?”, Eren addressed Armin, trying to ignore the other.

“I-“

“Stuff it, Jäger. Or I will for you”, Jean spoke before the blond could.

“Jean, you are the-“, Eren’s voice began cracking, jolting into higher pitches. “-meanest, most disrespectful-,“ he couldn’t even control it. “-sack of shit, to have ever-", he let his mood swings get the better of him and he just didn't care anymore. "walked the ground within gods’ grey walls with your fat ass hooves!!"

Jean blinked in confusion, Armin having covered his mouth in shock. “Better?”, Jean asked blankly.

“Yeah.” Eren nodded, speaking a lot quieter now. So much for learning about self-control.

“Are you guys ok?” Another blond figure stood in the doorway with a tray in their hands. It was Krista.

“Krista?”, Armin spoke up. “Weren’t you supposed to leave with Mikasa, Connie and Sasha to go training with the Captain?”

“Well, he told me to get you guys some tea instead.” The short girl smiled and placed the tray on a coffee table next to Eren.

“Granted”, Eren stated and his eyes flicked from her to Jean accusingly. “Then still, why is _he_ here?”

“Be a bit more grateful, will you?” Jean ran a hand through his two-shaded hair in frustration. “I’m here because I’m most capable.”

Eren looked at him as if the teen had just claimed he would swallow the moon, but he always took his mouth too full. As it was, Jean was just being his usual self, a bit of a show off.

“We’re increasing security around the hideout. Captain’s orders”, Krista explained, handing Eren a cup of tea and then wandering to Armin and Jean to give them one as well. “There’s been more search-troupe activity lately. And we have to protect the squad baby!”, she added with a delighted jump.

The search-troupe activity wasn't surprising and it explained why Levi was being so restless lately, but it didn't explain why the man hadn't told Eren that. Before going back to the unnerving subject his squad members probably knew barely anything about, and which Eren would much rather discuss with the Captain himself, he changed the topic. “Squad baby?”, he repeated curiously.

“Yes. The squad is having a baby so we thought,… squad baby.” Krista shrugged.

Eren smiled back. “Thanks Krista… Don’t let Captain Levi hear it though. He’s been strangely overprotective since… some time now. He’d probably whip Jean’s ass if he were here. Armin, take your boyfriend by his reins if you want him to survive these remaining 5 months.”

Armin nearly choked on his tea while Jean just tried looking unimpressed. “Change of subject perhaps?”, the blond boy offered.

“Oh, have you felt the baby kicking yet?”, Krista began enthusiastically.

Eren started feeling self-conscious again as all eyes fell on him. He hadn't even known his companions were this excited for the baby, but all of them now peered at him expectantly. “Not yet… It’s still a bit early. But Major Hanji said it won’t take much longer.”

“Eren, isn’t the baby cramped like that? Put down your feet”, Armin said, seeing how his friend unconsciously hugged his legs.

Eren let them fall to the floor in confusion before looking down on himself, just like everyone else in the room did. Even Jean bent over to get a closer look at the youth's baby-belly.

“Wow, it is… bigger”, he mumbled into his cup, the words having slipped out unintentionally. Eren’s head shot up, teal eyes wide in concern. Jean’s gaze flicked back down to the boy’s stomach after he had met Eren's fearful stare. “I just meant, because… I haven’t seen it yet. I- I guess I couldn’t quite believe it up until now…”

The room turned quiet as Jean looked around into the expectant faces surrounding him. “I mean, come on. You went from secret affair to sudden family luck. I just didn’t think Captain Levi was… the kind of guy.”

The look of worry on Eren’s face turned into a stubborn glare and he pulled out a pillow from behind him to fling it at Jean’s face, causing him to nearly spill his tea.

“What the fudge, Jäger?!”

“Mind your own goddamn business!” Eren crossed his arms, leaning back. “And what was that? Fudge? Is Armin starting to rub off on you?”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jean smugly placed the pillow behind him on the table next to Armin’s chair to lean on it. If there was one thing you couldn't tease Jean with, it was Armin. He took great pride in being the blond boy's boyfriend.

“At least you’ll be a somewhat smarter horse then.” The other shook his head in annoyance.

“R-right. Let’s forget the change of subject. How’ve you been in general, Eren?”, Armin urged, scratching his cheek nervously.

“My back already hurts, that’s for sure”, his friend answered begrudgingly.

“Well if you ever need help with anything, don’t forget we’re right here”, Krista pointed out kindly.

“Thanks, that’s really nice.”

“Jean can start carrying you if your feet ever hurt”, Armin joked.

“Or one of us can give you a massage if needed”, Krista giggled. “Speaking of which, what about the Captain? What does he… do? I can’t imagine him as a normal father. Like, how is he… with this whole situation-? I mean he’s kinda scary, aren’t you worried the baby will be afraid of him?”

Eren slowly shook his head, deep in thought. “No?... No, really he’s… He can be much gentler than it would seem. And he’s putting in a lot of effort, like I said, he’s a lot more caring and protective lately. I also think... you guys don't really know him the way I do.”

“I see. He really loves you, doesn’t he?”, the girl concluded. Eren simply blushed and stared into his lap. And he didn’t actually want to remember Levi’s worried face right now, telling Eren how afraid he was of not being able to offer their child anything and that he was blaming himself for it. It was also kind of annoying that Eren seemed to be the only one who saw that the man was trying.

“Yeah, ok. Let’s not… Let’s leave it here-“

“Oi, brats. Meeting downstairs, now.” All eyes flew to the door as Levi suddenly stepped into the small room, on his way to Eren, the heavy 3DMG clanking with his movements. Krista yelped where she stood and the others stiffened in surprise, watching as he came to a halt in front of his love.

“Ca-captain?! You’re early, what happened?”, Eren wanted to know. Levi just reached out his hand for him to help him stand.

“Eren, are you alright?”, he asked in a less commanding voice as he pulled the boy into an upright position and caught him in steady arms. The older looked slightly on edge and... angry?

“I-I’m fine, but-“

“That’s good.” The Captain turned his head to address the others impatiently. “Get moving!”

The three scrambled towards the door, and Levi wrapped an arm tightly around Eren’s waist to lead him downstairs as well, where they met with the rest of the team.

Mikasa looked up as her brother entered. “Eren-?”

“-Yes”, he interrupted her. He was already distressed and he didn't have the nerve right now.

“Silence”, their superior continued. “We found MP officers sneaking around in a far off village during patrol in the woods. We’re not staying here for much longer. The Commander already confirmed our new destination, I want all of you to get ready and stay alert. Clear?”

“Yes, sir!”, the squad answered in unison.

“Ackermann, Springer? You’re on night guard duty.” The two nodded. “One more thing. Nobody leaves the place without informing the others first. That’ll be it then. Tomorrow we’ll start planning the transfer. Eren? Follow me.”

“Ah- Yes.” The boy urged himself to follow after the man who stood near the doorframe, waiting for him to go first so Levi could keep an eye on him every step of the way.

“Eren.” He pressed him against the wall as soon as they’d closed the door to their room, his head sinking to Eren’s chest.

“Captain?”

“I’m sorry… It’s alright. I was just worried. I saw those military pigs and snapped… None of them even know what they’re doing and that makes them dangerous", Levi muffled his words in the crook of Eren’s neck, not looking up. “I just wanted to come back to you… and make sure your safe... I can't let them touch you.”

“I’m ok, sir.” Eren gave a reassuring smile, lifting Levi’s chin so he would look at him, and the older male nearly had to nudge his face into his hand to make sure he definitely felt Eren's touch. “Everything’s fine now”, the brunette whispered.

“Yeah, for _now._ But we’re no longer safe here… We’re not safe anywhere”, Levi's tone dropped and his arms tightened around the boy before him as if he’d disappear from within his grasp at any moment. Eren hugged him back to somehow give him a sense of comfort. He felt a tear run down his cheek in shock and mentally cursed those mood swings before clearing his throat.

“We’ll be alright. I know you’ll protect us.”

The Captain looked up as he heard the quivering in Eren’s voice. He wordlessly wiped at a tear with his thumb, patiently observing Eren's beautiful features before slowly bringing the boy in for a kiss. He stopped when he heard a soft sob.

“I’m sorry. Mood swings.”

“Don’t apologize”, Levi advised him soothingly before continuing with a low growl in his voice. “I won’t let them lay a single finger on you; those who try are already dead." The Captain's frown deepened as he appeared to drift off into some cold, distant thoughts before his gleaming grey eyes dropped shut, diminishing the wrinkles that formed under them. Simply needing Eren's presence, Levi leaned in closer to place openmouthed pecks down his jawline, finding his hands with his own to lace their fingers tightly. He startled the youth a bit as he suddenly sunk to his knees before him.

Eren realized what his superior was doing as he rested his forehead against the slightly swollen belly. For a moment it seemed Levi was ignoring everything else around them, just forgetting their surroundings until he shifted and gave Eren's belly a long kiss through the fabric of his shirt. The boy huffed, positively surprised, and brought their intertwined hands up to the little bump, resting their palms on it safely.

And they stayed that way for a while longer until Levi finally sighed lowly and started straightening again. But before he stood, he paused once more and whispered to their baby: “I love you.”

He then looked back up at Eren, seeing the tears had stopped falling. He was relieved to see Eren’s bright, pale jade eyes were as beautiful as ever, shimmering happily when he moved in to give Levi a grateful kiss. The man met his lips with a gentle shove of his own, caging and nipping at Eren's mouth for more of the pleasant touches. It wasn't long before they slowly and reluctantly broke apart, Eren taking a deep breath.

“We should take your equipment off, sir”, he absentmindedly tugged at the button of Levi’s cloak. “I’ll prepare a bath for you before I help the others with dinner.”

The older male blinked at him a few times as Eren ran a hand through his jet black hair to ease the messy strands out a bit. He’d probably rushed here like mad despite their shortage on gas, that was what his subordinate could detect. His hair weren't the only thing Eren wanted to ease, he thought as he took off Levi’s cape to hang it up and wandered into the bathroom.

Levi stayed where he was. Like a statue in trance he started fiddling with his belts to take off the blades and the rest of his 3DMG. He quickly stored them away in the back of the closet so Eren wouldn’t attempt to do it for him. Shortly after, he heard water pouring from inside the bathroom.

“By the way”, Eren started carefully, watching the water swirl inside the tub. “I heard you increased security around the place.”

“I did”, his superior confirmed calmly. “I want either Kirstein or Ackerman or myself to be present. One of us always has to be here… But Kirstein’s intelligence is pretty much useless without Arlert’s brains so…”

A snort could be heard from the bath and Eren walked back into the room with a gleeful grin. Levi cocked a brow at him. “Don’t think about rubbing it in his face, I’ve already told him often enough. He’s lost without that kid.”

“I don’t get to rub it in his horseface?”, Eren teased.

“How old are we?”

The boy chuckled. “Nah. I’m sure he knows he’s lost without Armin.”

“Nhn. He better. Unlike some stupid bastard I know”, Levi hissed the last part rather to himself as Erwin popped into his mind. That shithead, he cursed internally. His tense body relaxed as Eren leaned in to peck him a last time.

“I’ll be downstairs. See you for dinner.” The brunette was already trotting off when his Captain held him by his wrist and carefully swung him back. “Uh?” Eren looked surprised, but gave a half smile anyway. “You need help taking off your clothes, Captain?”

The man answered with a sarcastically questioning tilt of his head, a suggestive shimmer in his narrow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> First off, sorry this chap is so short and literally ended with a striking tease to the shipper heart. But I hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

It had been an entire month and everyone had started to make themselves at home in the new refuge which happened to be a snug little wood style house in a comfortingly calm and secluded area. There were still a lot of things that required organizing. Levi had been mainly busy with helping his squad members with the supplies and giving orders as well as revealing their new tactics in case of emergencies. He also made sure everyone would stay alert and keep their eyes on wherever the MP was most likely to strike if they at all were discovered by those useless drunks.

So he was already very busy if he wasn’t constantly scrutinizing Eren’s every movement along the way. The mood swings were fortunately under control, but Eren was still too eager to help, and the now visually swollen belly was reason enough for his superior to worry. In 2 months it would probably reach its full size and there were only 4 more months to go, Levi noted. His new overprotective sixth sense was also beginning to pose a real problem.

Eren was already slightly fed up because even Hanji had advised him not to carry anything heavy, or try and pick up things. And no matter how many times they told him that he wasn’t weak but simply in delicate condition, he wouldn’t let himself be convinced and therefore resorted to sulking. He was still a child after all and a stubborn one at that.  
Levi with his unaffected and expressionless exterior walked up to Eren while taking off his mantle and carefully placed it around the boy’s shoulders from behind him. They’d gone further north and into the hills, and nearing the end of summer, it wasn’t very warm up here. Eren spun around to look at the Captain in confusion.

“Come with me, I want to show you something”, Levi spoke in a hoarse yet silky tone and turned to walk away, towards the woods.

They were surrounded by high trees and could see more of them towering on the tops of the hills behind them. Eren grabbed on to Levi’s hand as they wandered off between the green of the forest. He noticed the ground was starting to slant, that they were walking downward and not long after, Levi came to a stop somewhere between two trees and slowly pushed a few branches aside to reveal a steep slope. Beyond it Eren could see the land expand itself all the way to the horizon which was blocked by a thin, grey line in the distance. His eyes widened at the sight, he hadn’t realized they’d travelled up that high.

“Is that…?”

“Wall Sina”, the Captain finished for him as they gazed down at the tiny villages and little forests that seemed to be all so far away, down where the grounds evened out.

A light blue sky stretched itself over the scenario as the sun was already beginning to sink behind wall Rose in the west and somewhere probably behind Maria, too.

“It looks beautiful”, Eren whispered in awe, as if the slightest of sounds could disturb the peace of this distant world he was looking at, so far out of reach and yet elegantly spread out for him to see.

“It looks like it”, Levi continued in his usual, monotone voice. “But it’s hell down there.”

A moment of silence passed as Eren let the painful truth sink in. “A-are we higher up than the walls?”

“About 200 meters maybe. Not much… But the enemy’s down there.” Levi pointed towards the interior walls and then looked up, seemingly beyond them. “And out there. So we have to be careful.”

“What about the rest of the Survey Corps? Where are they going?”

“They’re scattered across the walls. They all went into hiding with the help of friends or family. But the Military Police is mostly looking for Erwin… and me.”

“Because I’m with you”, Eren concluded bitterly.

“Sort of. But also because I’m humanity’s strongest outlaw. I’ve never been in the mood to submit to those bastards. Never have, never will. It was all just another one of Erwin's gambles: Would I, or would I not? He placed his cards on me, and calculated his chances. And the government knows, aside from the titans, I’m their biggest threat yet, especially with you by my side. They don’t know you can’t transform, they probably think I’m plotting to take over the walls with you.”

Eren gave a dry chuckle. “Then let’s do it”, he joked.

“Hmph. Yeah, would be best for everyone”, Levi huffed sarcastically. “Wait a sec.”

“No, I’m serious. Captain, think about it.”

“Hold on, Eren.”

“If they’re _that_ scared of us, then there must be a reason. They might actually be right to assume that we’re capable of taking over, and that’s why they’re freaking out-“

“Wait, Eren.” Levi urged him to be quiet as he quickly looked away, deep in thought. “Aside from the titans… we’re their biggest threat”, he slowly repeated the words.

“Huh?”

Levi’s steel eyes flew back up to meet Eren. “Maybe I should see Erwin.” He suddenly took the younger by the hand, trotting back up the hill.

“Hah? Why? Captain, what just happened?”, Eren stuttered helplessly, all the more unsettled over the man's sudden, spontaneous secrecy.

“I’ll explain when I get back. You go inside, I don’t want Kirstein or Ackermann leaving your side.”

“No, don’t go!”, Eren protested, this time with more force as he was dragged into the house.

“Eren, I have to. I’ll be right back”, his superior assured.

“What are you saying? It’s getting dark, it’s too dangerous and by yourself-“

“I’m faster by myself, brat.” Levi kissed Eren’s hands that refused to let go of him as they started quivering. “Ackermann! I’m leaving. You’re in charge.”

Mikasa walked into the hallway, her arms crossed and a white kerchief tied over her raven black hair.

“Mikasa, tell him to stay!”, her brother begged, stumbling after their superior in an attempt to keep him from leaving by pulling on his arm.

“Where are you going?” The girl followed them back to the door they had come from.

“Stay inside!”, the Captain ordered, moving too fast for either of the two to follow him as he hopped onto his horse. Heavy hooves slammed into the ground as he rode off without another word, aiming to get this over with quickly, without any delays. And Eren and Mikasa were left standing in the doorway, speechless.

“Eren. Let’s go back inside.” His sister tugged at his sleeve and closed the door behind them, almost too eager to ignore what had just happened. She didn't particularly concern herself with the Captain in general, but Eren's wellbeing on the other hand was important to her. Unfortunately it didn't help that she thought Eren was safest with her and no one else.

Eren slowly took off his cloak, Mikasa taking it for him to hang it up before he could object, but he was too lost in thought to do so anyway. He stayed where he was, wordlessly staring off into space as his hands wandered up to his round belly. Mikasa watched the boy instinctively cover it up as if having to hold on to it.

“Eren?”, she tried getting his attention. “What’s wrong?” A pale hand found his shoulder and he finally looked over at the raven.

“Huh? N-nothing… The baby’s just… kicking. Probably because I got nervous.”

“Why did you? What happened, where is he going?”, Mikasa wanted to know, the questions piling up.

“I don’t know. He said he wanted to see the Commander. I don’t know.” Eren could only repeat himself desperately, he hadn’t the faintest clue what was going on.

“But you’re ok, right? Nothing hurts or anything?”, Mikasa asked in concern, her hand slipping down to rest over Eren’s which still clung to his belly.

“No. We’ll be ok… But I think I’m thirsty. In fact… I feel kinda strange.”

“Let’s go to the kitchen then.” Mikasa urged and they hurried to the dining room where they found Armin and Sasha cleaning. Or rather-

“Sasha! Leave the supplies!”, the blond scolded, seeing the girl had her hand digging into one of the stacked boxes again.

“Armin”, Eren called out, his voice helplessly morphing into a whine. “Do we have something sweet?”

His childhood friend turned to him in surprise. “I-I think we might have plums in the storage room and maybe even honey. Why?”

“No, no. I mean like candy!” Eren stemmed his hands on the counter in frustration, his body felt weirdly out of control.

“C-candy?!”

“Yes, I need sugar!”

“E-Eren, that stuff is too hard to get. We have nothing like that.”

“You don’t understand, Armin! I seriously _need_ it! I feel like I’m gonna have a break down, i-it’s like a craving!”

Mikasa pulled up a chair by the table to let Eren sit down before directing her attention back to the blond. “Armin, please tell me you know what’s happening.”

“I think… he might have cravings. I haven’t been able to read a lot lately. But that might just be it. If so, we should give him something sweet, but we don’t have candy here.”

“I have an idea!”, Sasha declared, cheeks stuffed with halfway chewed food. “I can help. I have these cravings all the time-“

“-Not those, silly!” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Well, they’re similar”, the ponytailed girl corrected, wandering into the storage room. “Help me out here guys, we'll make something nice and sweet for dinner.”

Eren let his head fall into his hands with a grunt of reluctance.

“Erwin.” Levi rushed into a small office room, his speed causing a slight gush of wind to hit Erwin's face and adding to the surprise in his sky blue eyes.

“Levi?” He straightened in his chair. “Why aren’t you with Eren and your squad? Your new refuge could be found out if you go wandering around like this.”

“I’ll tell you one thing you can be sure of, Commander. I wouldn’t drag myself out here if it weren’t important.” Levi nonchalantly stepped up to the paper-loaded desk and stemmed his hands on it to lean in, taking a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you’ve considered.”

“My life consists of considerations, Levi”, the blond clarified.

“Good. Do you have any idea why the government pigs and their king, who most likely fear the titans more than anybody, are concentrating more on finding us instead of concentrating on the spies of the shifters that are right at their doorstep? How come they’re making us their enemies by acting as if we were their greatest threat yet? Without us they're defenseless against the titans. And yet they share the same target with them, namely Eren. Either he's more important to the higher-ups than we anticipated, not just a titan shifter, and they know something about him we don’t, or they're actually allies with the titans themselves. Speaking Armored and Colossal, those with clear intelligence.”

Erwin remained silent, calculating gaze set on Levi. He gave the man’s words some thought before sighing sharply. “If Eren were what you think he is, some kind of key piece, the government wouldn’t have let the Survey Corps have him in the first place, don’t you think?”

“Well maybe they didn’t know what exactly he was back then. After all, we know Eren was neither part of the titans' plans, nor of humanity's plan; his appearance caught both sides off guard. So off guard, in fact, that the shifters even ceased their attack in Trost. Then again,... he _is_ a key piece. His key”, Levi pointed out. "What if the government sent us out there with Eren so their allies - female titan, armored, colossal and so on - could attack us and get Eren’s key? The female was clearly after him. If the government has an alliance with the titans, I bet neither of them would want anybody else finding out the secret to their origins that lie in that basement. This could surpass Zackley. They're trying to boycott us to evade the wrath of the titans.”

“You're assuming they intended to hand Eren over to the titans, like a delivery to assure their alliance?... That would explain why they practically panicked when we brought Eren back safely." Erwin gave a nod, eyes narrowing thoughtfully, but never leaving Levi.

The Captain returned his grim stare. “Had the MP kept Eren under the pretense of making him 'useful' to humankind, it would've been a counterattack to the enemy, and would've betrayed their contract for sure. These are just speculations, but they're rather plausible if one considers the government was never really on humanity's side unless it saved their own skin. I want you to tell Hanji about this, and I want you to find out if the districts closest to Shiganshina, like Trost, are guarded heavier than others. If they want to stop the Survey Corps from secretly entering Eren’s basement, they’ll make sure to be especially alert around those areas, and that would mean my assumptions can’t be all that incorrect.”

“I’ll be sure to take everything into consideration and let you know about it ASAP, Levi.” The shorter nodded and saluted before his superior continued. “Thank you for dropping by, but next time send a messenger owl. Be careful on your way back.”

“I always am, Erwin. I hope to hear from you soon.” The Captain spun on his heel. He heard Erwin rustling with papers to start taking notes before he closed the door behind himself and rushed back outside to his horse. It was pitch black by the time he took his leave and made his way to the hideout. And the night surely felt colder than usual now that Levi was certain, they were alone in this filthy world of traitors.

“I’m sorry we can’t offer you anything else, Eren.” Armin rubbed his back apologetically while the boy rested his head in his arms, refusing to stand up from the table.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I definitely won’t be able to sleep tonight anyways. And where the hell is Captain Levi?! It’s the middle of the night!” Eren seemed to be on the verge of tears while the others were clearing the table of the dirty dishes in awkward silence, neither of them knowing how to help Eren. They sat back down, aware that they couldn’t leave him alone in such a state, or at all for that matter.

“What if something happened to him?”, Eren whined in dread. “Mikasa, please go after him! I thought Commander Erwin’s residence was just at the foot on the other side of this hill? It can’t possibly be taking him so long.”

“Nobody ever told us where the Commander will be staying, Eren”, Armin informed with a saddened upward-tilt of his brows. "That's top secret, remember?"

“And I’m sure they have a lot to discuss”, Mikasa added, taking a seat next to her brother. “They won’t have the chance to trade information that often anymore. And it’s unlikely anything happened to that annoyingly short-trimmed pipsqueak. He’s tougher than you know.”

“You think? Even you, Mikasa?” Eren looked up, his pale jade eyes glassy.

The girl took part of her scarf and laid it around his shoulders before continuing. “Believe me; I’ve tried. I’ve really tried getting rid of him more often than you could count. Or at least plotted some things to get distance between the two of you, he keeps coming back like some stupid boomerang. I doubt it’ll be different this time. And if I find out the reason he’s not returning is _not_ me, I’ll go after the ones responsible myself.”

The squad suddenly looked up in horror, and Jean cleared his throat forcefully so Eren and Mikasa would finally look up to see that, once again, Levi had shown up out of nowhere and now stood in the doorway to the dining room. Maybe he was related to the armored or colossal after all.

Every mouth fell shut and every set of eyes widened. Aside from Mikasa’s of course, who looked back at her superior as if she’d merely asked if he wanted some goodnight tea... To help him fall asleep... And never wake up again.

“Is that so?”, Levi asked, but not a single soul dared to answer him nor did Mikasa deny her statements. “I admire your stubborn willpower, Ackermann.” The blank-faced man complimented calmly. “But the fact that you haven’t succeeded yet proves you to be quite incompetent, doesn’t it?”

“I admire your fierce unyieldingness likewise, sir”, Mikasa replied impassively. “The only reason I will not blame my own abilities is your most inappropriate habit of letting your much younger lover justify your actions with his naïve and immature mind”, she countered bluntly, drawing gasps from the others as well as earning a shocked glare from her brother. But she maintained her composed it-had-to-be-said aura, and like that it sounded unnervingly close to a perfectly normal confession of respect among two god-like, invincible warriors.

“Fair enough”, Levi retorted coldly and without shame, still unimpressed and too tired to be bothered to continue the squabble. “Why aren’t you brats in bed by now?” Despite his age it was a weird thing to say for a man that was shorter than half his squad. However a twitch of his brow was enough to make his subordinates rush to their feet and wish him a good night before they ran off to their rooms at record speeds. Only Eren was left in his chair, and the Captain couldn’t help but notice his swollen, red eyes.

“What’s wrong with you, Eren?” His thin brows curled together shortly before the boy rose from his seat and hurried into the man’s arms.

“Captain! I missed you so much, I was so worried!", Eren whimpered dramatically. "You have to help me! I can’t go to sleep! I’ll go crazy! It’ll be torture if I try falling asleep like this; I swear I’ll rip off somebody’s head before dawn!”, he wailed into Levi’s chest, confusing him even more. “I need-…”

“Slow down, brat. What do you need?” The Captain tried to comprehend the younger’s muffled words while cupping his face to make sure he was still breathing.

“C-… Craving…”, the brunette stuttered uncontrollably.

“Hoh?”

“Craving… c-candy! I need candy!!”

“The hell you do." Levi's tone dropped several octaves at once, face falling to one of annoyance. "You’re telling me, you’re such a wreck because of some childish hunger for sweets?” The man tilted his head incredulously, grabbing Eren’s wrists. “Go to bed already.”

“You don’t understand!” The boy freed himself from the grip before clawing at his superior’s collar, sinking against him again. “ _I_ don’t want the sweets, the _baby_ does!! Armin said every pregnancy brings cravings with it, and I remember Major Hanji telling me something about it too! I swear I’m losing my mind here, it just won’t stop!”

“What won’t stop?” Levi was gradually starting to have trouble with staying patient. He'd only ever seen Eren this hysterical a few times when titans were concerned.

“The baby! The craving! Do something, it’s your fault! It’s all your fault!!” Eren slammed his fists against the man’s chest repeatedly; he was an insane noney with a passion.

“Oi, calm the fuck down!” Levi stood unwavering, watching the boy’s tantrum.

“NO! _You_ put this baby inside me, _you_ take responsibility, _you_ feed it!”

“Alright, dammit! Take it easy, you little shit!” The Captain tried catching the flying fists Eren flung at him without hurting the younger, since his nerves were already itching to slap him. But Levi was a rational, cool-headed, grown-up man; he knew he couldn't do that. Right?

“Your kid’s not taking it easy at all, so how should I?!”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere! What do you want me to do?! Rob a candy shop?!”

“I’ll tell you this! I’m not sleeping until you _do!_ Which means, neither are you!”

“Are you out of your mind?!- Hold on a sec. –“ Levi leaned around the corner and looked down the hall. “Yes, noney and daddy are having an argument! Now go to your shit stained beds, you good for nothing, filth-spreading brats!”

Loud trampling could be heard as a stampede of eavesdropping squad members rushed back to their rooms in panic.

“Oh, let them hear!”, Eren hissed through gritted teeth before he burst out even louder, throwing his arms up exaggeratedly. “That humanity’s strongest isn’t capable of handling his 15 year-old, pregnant lover because - and he said it himself - I'm too much of a little shit!”

Levi ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it in irritation. “You insolent, impish- Tch, forget it. I said, I’ll take care of it, alright? But pardon me if the next city is hours away, there is no candy store in the next farm down the hill, and I’m kind of busy with remaining unrecognized.” To that Eren only pouted angrily, hugging himself in a defensive posture.  
The Captain’s eye twitched, he had no nerve for this and if Eren hadn’t the excuse of carrying his baby- Gods, Levi didn’t know what he would do. He folded his hands in front of his face to somewhat collect himself. “Please just go to our room while I think of something. And remember to be thankful if I return at all.”

“Great! And now _you’re_ the victim, is that it?! Well it's not like I impregnated _myself,_ you know?! I hate you all!” Eren stormed past the man like a true Jäger, however, accompanied by heartbreaking sobs that made him seem more like a harmless kitten.

Levi stood there frozen for a moment with his typical ‘fuck-it-I’m-out’ face before he growled to himself: “Calm down. Hanji said, it happens- Ugh, who am I kidding? Studying titans is easier than understanding this crazy shit.”

And by morning there was enough candy to satisfy a hormonal, raging teen for at least a month, and even some to go around and treat the rest of the squad while a certain superior took a long nap from all the candy-napping that had stolen his sleep. The fact that there were sudden reports of a luxury shortage because of a so called 'sweets-swiping ghost' didn’t earn itself any fucks from Captain Levi. And in the end Eren made him too weak to deny that spoiling his brat wasn't all that bad.

From then on, Eren behaved towards him like the sweetest, personal maid Levi could've ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, Kudos and Comments make me so happy!! <333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the length of the chapter even makes up for the last update T~T It was unacceptable!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

“Nhh, I’m sorry for yelling at you, Captain”, Eren groaned desperately in relief as he sunk onto the table where he sat while Levi’s fingers kneaded along his spine, popping every bone and knowingly loosening the knots.

“I told you to forget about it, sweetheart. That was last month.” The man leaned in above the hunched-over boy to whisper into Eren’s ear, firmly concentrated on freeing him from his spasms that had been plaguing him.

“Ahhh~”, Eren let out another long, soft moan as the Captain’s talented hands wandered down his sore back, pressing his sharp knuckles into all the right places, dragging and rubbing out the tense spots. It stung like a bitch, but it felt so good too. “You’re only saying that because you’re too perfect, so understanding and kind, and I love you so endlessly for it. Mhhh.”

“I love you too”, the older male mumbled in a deep voice, kissing Eren’s nape before gently nibbling at the skin while his hands slid under the brunette's shirt and up to massage those slim shoulders as well. He was drowning further and further in a daze, stripped of his stoic mask for once. And reality was a far away, insignificant, clouded speck of dust, fought by Levi's will to fuse with Eren wholly.

Eren's breathing was shaky, he could barely speak. He wanted to reply, but he just couldn’t suppress his voice with all the shivers ragging his body. “But you- aghhh. Nhh, right there, don’t stop”, he panted, taking deep breaths to relax through Levi’s slow movements and loosen up further to give himself into his superior's healing hands entirely.

“Shhhhhh”, the Captain hushed him, and Eren was beginning to think Levi was getting carried away further than _he_ was. The man really was damn absorbed in working the boy’s body, and especially in drawing those arousing sounds from him that were like a balm to Levi's soul. He was enjoying himself without a doubt, but most importantly, he wanted his young love to feel comfortable again; he couldn’t stand the thought of his Eren being in pain. He paid all his attention to that sole purpose while the feel of Eren’s body lured him into unknown, deeper levels of hypnosis, so that Levi was barely himself anymore. It was such a tranquilizing aura around him, distant yet steady, absent yet right here; he just wanted to hear Eren react to his touches.

“But mh- all the tension that’s built up”, Eren continued, still shuddering with every word.

“I’ll take care of it. Just… like this”, Levi spoke purposely slowly, and dragged his thumbs down alongside Eren’s spine again, making him whine for more.

“Aha~ No, I meant-“

“-Like this?” He ran his palms up the younger’s back to circle them over his shoulder blades.

“Ghh, feels so good”, the brunette praised between more heavy sighs of relief. “But I’m talking about _you."_

“Hoh?” Levi huffed nonchalantly. He was already having so much fun, he didn’t have a care in the world right now. He felt like he would never need anything again, unable to register what Eren was talking about.

Eren rolled his shoulders and stretched, letting his head fall back as Levi slid his hands firmly over his neck and into Eren’s hair to scrape his fingertips over his scalp.

“Oh gods, no! Stop, you’ll make me scream and I’ll startle the others”, Eren warned, the tingling sensation of Levi's strong hold all over him driving him wild with pleasure.

“Go ahead then”, the man behind him encouraged, too lost in thought to consider it properly.

While Levi was drawn in closer, his subordinate was growing more alert, desperately trying to fight it. And somehow he managed to pull away, barely catching his breath. “Hah… That’s enough, thank you so much, Captain Levi. Please, wake up now.” He held on to the armrests of the chair while lifting himself out of it; it wasn’t all that easy to move around anymore.

“What?” Levi stood there, having frozen up in his position as if he were still massaging someone.

“Thanks, you’ve done enough”, Eren explained and stepped up to kiss him lovingly and maneuver him out of his daze.

“Are you feeling better?” Levi blinked a few times to wake up from his trance-like state. He'd enjoyed that a bit too much, hadn't he? Temptation had nearly won the upper hand.

“Much better, yes. But I want to do you good too.” Eren took his hands and pulled him along as if he'd planned something, leading the Captain to the bed where he sat down in front of his superior. “I’ve been the only useless brat around here and you’re taking all the shit for it.”

“Eren, you’re not doing me anything.” Levi locked his hands around Eren’s to immobilize him as he realized where this was going.

“I just wanna-“ 

“I absolutely refuse. You’re pregnant with my child”, he reminded. “What you eat, the baby eats.”

“I’ll spit it out”, Eren suggested with a casual shrug, not at all bothered by that.

“Gross.” Levi’s tone dropped an octave; he frowned down at the younger. “Stop thinking you have to do anything for me.”

“I don't. I just _want_ to. You poor thing, my _man._ I mean, where does all of this go?” Eren tugged at the older male’s belt, causing Levi to grab his wrists out of reflex and restrain them.

The boy hoped he shocked Levi with how possessive he was of this certain part of his superior; the man had to know he was serious. Eren loved that cock, and it was his job to tend to its needs. He didn’t want the poor thing to miss out on its share; it would be such a waste to neglect Levi’s sexual desires, that pounding sex-drive Eren craved about him like a horny cat on the first day of spring. It was a clear matter of fact to the younger and his responsibility, something that even made him quite proud. He was the one person Levi would allow to get so close to him. The Captain's source of satisfaction, and the only one good enough for humanity's strongest. It was none other than Eren. Talk about being picky.

“I’m a grown ass man. It’s not like I'm some stupid teenager who needs to fuck every day just to be able to think straight”, Levi huffed in protest, eyes narrowing strictly.

“But it’s all going to waste right in front of me. I want to have it.” The boy looked up with a seductive plea in his bright eyes. This belonged to him, didn't it? Eren was convinced he could take it whenever he wanted. _Usually_ he could. “Give it to me. You won’t be getting any for a while.”

“Eren”, the Captain warned. “Don’t make me- Oi!” Eren was already undoing his pants, grabbing at Levi’s dick through the fabric and drawing a frustrated rumble from his low voice. “I said ‘no’, brat!”

“I’ll cry”, the brunette suddenly threatened and his superior stilled his protests in confusion while Eren continued to unpack his dick. “I know you need this, sir. And it’s really not a problem, even if I can only offer you this for now.”

Levi felt his inner demons struggle. His iron will kicked his common sense, triumphantly held it down and strangled it while a strange sense of relief washed over the Captain. He rolled his eyes shut finally, every word of protest dying in his throat, his member already beginning to summon his blood to obediently rise for a certain pair of fleshy, pouty lips. “Gods, I love you, Eren”, the whispery groans spilled from his now clouded mind.

“Love you more.” The boy smiled up at him, his fingers slowly finding Levi’s waistband, grabbing the edge to dig into the boxers and slowly pull them down. But only enough for the Captain’s erection to shoot up into the open. Eren giggled too damn innocently at the way it bobbed in a greeting manner. “I’m happy to see you too.” His hand lightly grazed the long shaft to still its movement.

Levi serenely watched him through half-lidded, silver eyes and was indeed grateful Eren could be this stubborn. Now that all the tension and worries rushed along with his heated pulse and faded into the excitement Eren caused, he was _very_ grateful. Levi still wondered how this brat was able to let him forget everything else so fast. His composure had a severe lack of endurance when it came to Eren. Levi's hands now rested by his sides, no longer giving off any signs of wanting to interfere.

“Forget everything, right now you’re mine. I’ll get you off just the way you like”, Eren murmured in a hushed manner, ocean green colors sparkling up at Levi alluringly.

“I’m gonna enjoy every second of it”, the Captain confirmed knowingly, husky from anticipation, standing perfectly still for Eren.

The boy pursed his lips and kissed Levi’s tip, causing him to relax with a sharp sigh. Eren flicked his tongue out at the long shaft, starting to brush over it in little circles. It was a sight to behold. The Captain ran his fingers through cookie brown strands to rest his hand on Eren’s head in an unspoken praise when the heat in his groin grew. Eren was faster than usual, Levi noted. Maybe the younger had missed this more than his superior would have predicted; he was accordingly greedy.  
The man was a bit surprised, but considering that up until now, they had never before been abstinent for so long, it was clear that the way it had affected Eren was new to the older male, who normally always made sure to give Eren what he wanted. Not that the brat had ever been particularly patient to begin with. Not that Levi minded either.

He was glad Eren would hurry; he by now knew he wouldn’t make it for long, his length already beginning to twitch excitedly as the brunette cupped it between from precome and saliva moist palms and slid them all the way back to the base. Levi responded with a slight buck of his hips and Eren smiled, seemingly pleased with Levi's reaction.

He looked the leaking cock over once more and pecked it another few times before finally slipping his lips over it, coating it with his tongue. It was as big as ever and he just couldn’t resist the urge to clutch it tightly and engulf it inside himself. After all, he loved Levi so immeasurably, and he didn’t know when he’d get another chance to see it; maybe not until the baby was born. Levi was strict. Even if he wouldn't regret this blow-job later, he wouldn't allow it a second time.  
The thought of that made Eren give his superior’s tip an aggressive suck, but he didn’t care about the hand grabbing his hair tighter. His all-time-willing Captain had put up a fight when he wanted to suck his dick, even after Eren had perfected his nonexistent gag reflex. It made the boy somewhat fuming.

“Fuck, Eren. Keep that up and I’ll- Nh!”, Levi growled in pleasure before he could end his sentence when the youth suddenly pulled him to the back of his throat, his tongue pressed tightly against his shaft, plump lips embracing him and wandering back and forth over his swollen erection.

Eren savored the sounds coming from his superior, enjoying the low grunts and strained huffs for air. The man hissed through gritted jaws while Eren gently glided his teeth over his hard cock. And Eren had to suppress a chuckle as he teased. The noises became faster and louder as he rhythmically matched his pace to drive Levi over the edge, mockingly stabbing at his limit.

“Guh, Eren… You’re so damn good.”

There was a quick exhale before Levi was forced to buck his hips, thrusting deeper into Eren’s mouth, the boy taking him in without strain. The Captain grabbed his hair anew, wanting to pull the kid away as to not fill him up with a 2 months' heap of cum, but his body didn’t belong to him anymore and the brunette was a persistent shit on top of it. The white liquid spilled onto Eren’s tongue, Levi nearly hunching over as the pulsating sensation took control, one spurt after another. His legs went numb, yet with whatever little self-restraint he had left he somehow managed to pull back, stemming an arm against the bedpost to keep his balance. He retreated, the last loads of cum landing on Eren’s face - his cheek and the bridge of his nose - in disjointed squirts.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to let them glitter up at the Captain, who'd twisted the sheets and nearly ripped them off the bed, now bent over face to face with Eren. When the panting man realized what the innocent smirk of triumph meant, his ragged surprise was replaced by an annoyed scowl. He also remembered Eren had his mouth full with what the kid would probably call his 'prize' if he could still talk.

“You greedy little shit. Don’t move”, Levi commanded and hurriedly grabbed a handkerchief from the nightstand's drawer before crouching down in front of Eren and beginning to wipe his face. Carefully, but with more force than necessary. “Get yourself cleaned up”, Levi's voice softened. Eren simply nodded and took the napkin after running a hand through Levi’s dark hair affectionately.

“Yeah, I love you too.” The Captain kissed his forehead and, while he straightened again, he noticed his pants were still wide open. He immediately turned away to pack his little friend up again before mumbling: “Ok. And from now on, I can do it myself if I _need_ it. Got that, brat?”

“Yes, Captain Levi, sir. As you command, Captain Levi, sir”, Eren laughed, his fake military-speech causing Levi to roll his eyes dramatically.

“Don’t overdo it”, he muttered, not bothering to put on a warning tone. He wandered back to their table, where they’d actually been drinking tea until Eren had started complaining about his sore back.

“Mhm”, the boy hummed casually and lifted a lollypop to his mouth as he sat back down next to Levi.

“Haven’t you had enough of sucking for now?” The man set his cup down, wrinkling his nose for their tea had gotten cold.

“Mh-mh.” Eren shook his head, leaning over to share a sticky smooch with Levi and let his superior taste his sweet lips in a deep kiss. “Thank you, sir. I love the sweets you brought.”

Levi blinked at him without any particular expression and Eren leaned back again, pulling the lollypop from his mouth and placing it in his tea to stir it around a bit. He still had more than enough candy, probably because just a month ago the Captain had brought Eren his exact weight in sweets. His weight _with_ the baby.

The boy was overjoyed they could have some time for them alone. If the two ever found time to drink tea together, it meant something. And it _had_ been suspiciously calm that day, but Eren didn’t let it bother him. Seldom did he get an entire day to himself with Levi. What he wanted most was to be with his love, all the time. Even if seconds passed way too fast when Levi was around, Eren always treasured his presence. He especially had come to love the extra attention Levi gave their unborn baby; it made Eren so proud and so happy. He could hardly contain himself when the Captain behaved like such an infatuated father, it was straight out beautiful. Their little family was slowly growing, and Eren was no longer the only one to actively realize it. It was exciting, yes, but also frightening, and the boy had started to only feel secure when Levi was near. Yet, of course, family-time was often cut short and as expected, night fell soon enough that day too.

The two love-birds lied in bed once night had broken in over the day, Levi spooning his subordinate from behind, hand wrapped gently around his belly as he grazed up and down over the surface of the swollen globe. The boy gave a relaxed sigh.

“Have you thought of names yet, daddy?”

There was a moment of silence as Levi slowly recovered from his racing thoughts. Not because he'd been called daddy, but because he in fact had completely forgotten. He had so many other things to worry about-

“He’s your firstborn”, Eren added briefly.

“Mh… I think it’s a stupid tradition to always let the father name the firstborn... and all the daddy’s boys to come”, Levi murmured in a low and tired tone. He was bored and bothered by old people telling them what to do, telling _his_ Eren that he technically had no say in naming their baby. Damn omega-neglection with its degradation.

“I don’t mind”, the brunette gave a shrug. He knew Levi would love their child, so why should he not get the chance to name it?

“Shouldn’t we pick a name together?” The Captain nuzzled Eren’s nape like he always did, sighing deeply at the delicious scent. He knew Eren was sensitive there and his beautiful fragrance was strongest around that area as well.

“That’s why I’m asking… I know you’re way too shy to pick a name all by yourself”, the younger chuckled softly.

Levi was too generally calm to let Eren's statement deter him, and he simply closed his eyes, wanting to grumble out an indifferent protest: “The hell I am-”

“-It’s a boy.”

The Captain went quiet again as he considered Eren’s words, letting them sink in. His hand somehow instinctively tightened around Eren's baby belly. “Hoh?... How do you know?”

The younger gave another lazy shrug. “I can’t explain…”

“But you don’t know if it’s a daddy’s or a noney’s boy, right?” Curiosity gripped Levi as he wondered if their child would be dominant or submissive, an alpha or an omega. Pictures of the future started flooding his mind with hopeful expectations and imaginations. But he knew reality was a lot harsher than Eren made it seem to him. Everything felt so safe when he was with his love, everything felt so consistent. As if nothing could ever make it crumble, but the knowledge that it could easily be destroyed and disappear into nothingness gave him nightmares even in a wake state, and his body tensed just like his spirit.

“No”, the soft voice ripped Levi from his unpleasant fears. “I don’t know what exactly he’ll be… But I’m going to give you a son. So, I want you to pick a name.”

Levi literally heard the hesitantly forming smile in Eren’s voice and couldn’t help but give him a peck to the neck. And his shoulder, and once more near his ear. Cookie brown strands tickling his nose, he whispered: “I’m bad at this to be honest… I can only think of one name I really love… and that’s ‘Eren’.”

“You’re no fun.” The boy jokingly nudged the older male behind him with his elbow.

“Ok then, what kind of names do you like?”, Levi inquired in a hoarse voice that covered up his helplessness.

“I think I like Jone, Jonah- ah no, what was it? Joan… Joana!... If it’s a noney’s boy, but you can choose something you like better.”

“Joana”, Levi repeated absentmindedly. “Sounds interesting. Where is it from?”

“Actually?... I think from a book Armin told me about, the hero of it was called Joana. And it sort of… stuck with me.”

“N’okay… It’s a nice name; we shouldn’t let it go to waste. If it’s a daddy’s boy, we can always try again and call the next Joana.”

“Hey”, Eren laughed, trying to sound accusing.

“I just can’t wait to rob another candy shop”, the Captain huffed sarcastically. “But seriously, this feels surreal. I never thought I’d be debating on how to call my unborn child with anyone, ever.” 

Eren’s hand suddenly reached up to lace his fingers with Levi’s that had been guarding his belly with gentle touches. “You’re not alone anymore,… Levi. You deserve to have a family that loves you. Don’t ever forget that.” He turned his head somewhat to glance at his superior. The man only looked back expressionlessly before slowly pressing his lips to Eren’s in silent reassurance. Eren tended to be worried about him lately, more his state of mind since Levi felt slightly insecure because he'd never really had a proper family of his own. Eren at least knew the warmth of loving parents, a father, a mother, and what they usually did for their children to be raised happily. Levi had been more or less on his own way too early.

“Yes, ma’am”, the Captain drawled firmly, not wanting to worry Eren further.

“Stop it!” The seriousness was wiped from the brunette’s face as he smiled in embarrassment and quickly spun away again. He would make sure Levi got the happiness he deserved, there was no need to wallow in the past. “Hah… I also like Leon, if it’s a daddy’s boy.”

“What, like Napoleon? I see… I like Eric a lot, now that I think about it… Emil or Emilia are nice too.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We have to remember those…”, Eren trailed off.

“Eren?” Levi sat up as he felt movement where his hand rested.

“Maxim”, was the only thing that came for an answer.

“Eren, he’s…!”

“Eh? O-oh, it’s ok. He’s…”, Eren broke off when he realized something gently pressing against his stomach, right where Levi had his hand. “Nh? Looks like someone’s awake.”

“Can you feel that?”, the Captain asked in slight amazement. Eren nodded, amused as the man brought his other hand to his bump too, trying to feel their baby more. For some reason it reminded Eren of a cat chasing a reflection of light, he did not know why. But of course it made him happy to watch Levi react like this.

“This is-…” The confused, older male eagerly lifted Eren’s shirt to try and see what was happening. “Did we-? I mean- Holy shit Eren, there’s something inside you!”

The boy instantly broke into a fit of laughter and clutched his pillow. “Humanity’s fastest, finally catching on.”

“Eren, look at this”, Levi urged as if he’d completely forgotten that the younger had been carrying the child for several months already. But seeing their baby move for the first time made it all the more real. And precious. It was acknowledging its parents presence, and Levi was slowly losing his cool, excitement trying to burst through his composed façade. He still managed to suppress it.

“I know, I know.” Eren wiped at a tear. “It’s cute, isn’t it? I’m not afraid anymore… Before, I used to be. It’s like he’s telling us not to worry.”

“It’s like he can hear us.” The Captain followed the little bump that wandered back and forth on Eren’s belly and soothingly met the motion with his hand. Eren fondly watched his apparently hypnotized lover for a few moments before he spoke again.

“He can.”

Levi finally looked up in disbelief to meet the boy’s ocean green eyes when suddenly there was frantic knocking at the door. Both quickly turned to the source of the noise, shaken out of the moment.

“CAPTAIN!!” They heard Jean shouting from the other side.

“Stay”, Levi briefly addressed Eren and rushed out of their bed, bolting towards the exit.

“Signs of MP officers, sir!”, Jean explained hastily once the door was flung open. “We fear they might have been in the forest, nearby!”

The Captain was about to command his subordinate to take him there, but somehow his eyes first shot back to Eren who was already out of bed too, stumbling towards them in fright.

“Where are the others?”, Levi initially wanted to know.

“Mikasa is waiting outside, I can stay with Eren, sir.”

“What?! Wait!”, the boy objected immediately, nervously clutching his belly.

“Alright.” Levi didn't respond to Eren, grabbed his blades and cape, and vanished out the door before the brunette could protest a second time.

“No- Captain!!”

“Eren!” Jean stepped in his way, blocking the doorway. “It’s too dangerous, they might be-“

“-Let me go, horseface!” Eren shoved him aside with all his might without a second thought, and followed Levi, who was already out of sight.

“Eren!!”

He ignored Jean’s calls, slapping his hands away as the taller continued to try and get a grip on him. Eren still managed to run outside, promptly halting as he was surprised by the darkness that stole his sight. There was no moon and not a single star lit up the pitch black night, causing panic to grip Eren’s heart and mind even more.

“Stay inside!”, he heard Levi’s voice coming from the trees where the forest began. 3DMG wires screeched as the other squad members already shot into the air.

Eren, on an impulse, blindly followed Levi's voice, and desperately cried out to him: “No! Captain, what if it’s a trap?!”

The world stopped spinning for Levi and the words pounded into his chest, his body paralyzed with dread. “Ackermann! Back, go back, go back!!” The two rushed towards the sound of Eren’s cries and what little light came from the house, the rest of the team following suite in immediate realization.

Jean finally gained some orientation in that bloody darkness and grabbed a hold of Eren’s arm, pulling him back. “You suicidal bastard! Can’t you listen at least once!?”

Sudden gunfire interrupted him as it shattered from all around them, bullets perforating the ground with heavy pounds, the sound ringing in their ears until- “NOBODY MOVE!” And everybody froze up.

“Tch. Ackermann.” Levi unnoticeably whispered. “Up in the trees. There are at least 15 of them. You take the right on my signal.”

The unknown voice began shouting again: “We’ve got you now! And not even humanity’s strongest is bulletproof, so be some good kids and do exactly as we say!”

The Captain used the moment to add something in. “They’re pretty much immobile, they can’t use 3DMG while holding guns. DON’T LET THEM TOUCH THE GROUND UNLESS THEY’RE DEAD!”

The two ravens shot their hooks towards the sky, into the precise direction where the gunfire had come from, killing two of the MP soldiers as they pierced them right through. Levi knew by now their dying screams had caused the rest of them to panic. They’d be under shock for a few moments; they weren’t used to hearing their comrades die unlike the Survey Corps.

Jean drew his swords as well, hiding Eren behind himself, but the darkness took his sight, and he knew if he and Eren retreated further to the hut, they’d be seen. There was nowhere they could run to now. Yelling sounded from up in the trees and throat slicing and gunfire along with the ugly sound of branches cracking. Eren could even hear the dead bodies falling to the ground.

Suddenly, a disheveled-looking soldier landed behind Jean and Eren, and before they could react, another crashed into Jean, tearing him down. They both fell to the ground, rolling away in a knotted mess. 

“Jean!!”, Eren screamed, and there was gunfire yet again. The other military bastard launched at him, knocking him over. Hitting the ground, Eren tried retreating in alarm, clawing at the floor as he pulled himself away when he heard a gun being cocked right at him.

“Hih!” He instinctively covered his stomach and with what little light the candles inside the house provided, the MP soldier stopped in his movements as he recognized the bump in confusion. His gun was suddenly slammed into his face by Jean while immediately another soldier came at him from behind.

“JEAN, LOOK OUT!”, Eren screamed, but was already being locked under the arm of the one Jean had disarmed. He was dragged up into the trees, thrashing and struggling. “LET ME GO!”

“EREN!!”, Levi shouted from the other side of the forest's clearing and Eren's heart raced in panic.

“Capt'n! I think the titan brat’s pregnant!”, his captor yelled as they landed in the branches.

“What-? They’re breeding more titans!! KILL THEM A-ARGHHH!” Whoever had been shouting about the leading commands, Levi had already rammed his sword through the man’s ribcage and cut him open, from the navel to the scalp. The clouds started dissolving and the stars reflected in Levi’s flashing eyes, merciless homicide evident in the wide slits.

“JEAN!!”, Armin’s worried voice rung through the woods when he heard his boyfriend grunt in pain.

“I CAN’T SEE THEM!” Another voice shouted, accompanied by a woman's squeal.

The man that had landed in the trees with Eren, struggled in shock to keep a hold of him while trying to grab his spare gun or one of his weapons. He was probably more scared than Eren himself.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” The boy scratched and bit where he could. He managed to find the soldier’s wrist and the button that released the blades from the swords' hilts, leaving him disarmed once again.

“SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY BITCH! WE DON’T NEED ANY MORE OF THE LIKES OF YOU!” The soldier drew a new sword the very moment Eren managed to free himself and collided with the tree, holding on to it as to not fall from the branch. He couldn't move, didn't know where to escape to as the man's frantic cry rung in his ears: “DIE!”

He swung the sword back, aiming for Eren as in the same moment a silver shimmer pierced through him. Like a blazing bolt of lightning it disappeared within seconds. The MP soldier remained in his stance and Eren watched as he slowly faltered and fell from the tree, head detached from his body, and behind him, Levi’s frame was revealed.

“Eren!” He quickly picked the boy up into his arms and brought him back to the ground. “Are you alri-?” Gunfire went off again and there were more screams.

“AHHH!”

“KRISTA!”, Sasha shouted and there was a heavy wail of another dying MP officer.

“Captain!” Jean appeared beside them, fortunately unharmed. “They’re retreating! We can’t let them get away!”

“Stay with Eren! The rest of you follow me, don’t let a single one of them leave this forest alive!!!” Levi blasted off into the trees once again, Mikasa on his tail with blood on her face and murder in her eyes.

“No!!”, Eren screamed breathlessly, but a sudden sharp pain in his back cut him off and he clutched his stomach in shock. “Ngh-!”

“Eren?!” Jean hurriedly held out his arms to catch him in case he fell. “Oi, what’s wrong?!”

“Ahg! The… the baby!”, the brunette choked out in horror.

“Shit!” His companion caught him bridal style and rushed into the house to bring him to a bed. “I-is it coming now?!!”

“It can’t be! I’m not due yet!”, Eren cried in torment, pain tearing through his muscles and limbs as he shook. “It’s 3 months early, Jean!!”

“I- I know…” The other tried staying calm. “You’re gonna be ok. Both of you. Breathe, Eren, take deep breaths!”

“Ah! Hih, mhh… ah…” Eren tried following out the instructions, but his rigid sobs would barely let him. He gripped the pillow with sweaty palms as he concentrated on Jean’s eyes, his breathing, anything but the fear he was in. He didn’t want to lose his baby, he couldn’t lose Levi's baby.

“Alright. Good, very good. You keep breathing, I’m gonna go-… get some water, ok?”, Jean spoke up shakily, adjusting pillows and blankets around Eren to make sure he'd stay down.

“No, please!”, Eren whined, rolling onto his side to grab on to Jean’s sleeve, more tears glistening his cheeks. “Stay here”, he begged, still terrified.

“I’ll be right back, Eren. I’m not leaving you. The Captain left you in my care, so I’ll protect you!”, the teen assured.

“Then don’t go- mh…”, Eren pleaded, shaking his head as he cried desperately.

“Ok. Shh, calm down, Eren. Tell-… Tell me something. Everything’s gonna be fine, you’ll see.” Jean’s quivering hand slowly reached out to rest on Eren’s belly and rub it soothingly as he tried to distract the horrified boy. “Tell me… Ha- Have you picked names yet?”

“Mh-… Mhm.” Eren nodded between hitched breathing.

“How many have you got yet?” Jean’s own voice somewhat stilled as he forced himself to relax.

“The last-… I was thinking about was… Nh…” Eren squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to forget everything else and just recall the name. “Maxim… L-Levi likes, uh… Eric? And… Emil- Emilia.”

“Nice. Those are wonderful. I like them too.” The other nodded eagerly, still shuddering slightly. “What about girls? Girls’ names.”

“I-It’s a boy… I know so, gh!” Another wave of pain caused Eren to wince and clench and then, out of the blue, it began fading. All of the pain. “Ah-… hah.”

“A boy? How can you be sure?”

Eren just looked back at Jean for a moment, wide-eyed. “I feel it…”

“Eren? You ok?”, Jean inquired in concern as his companion still clung to him.

The boy nodded and took another shuddering breath. “I-I think… I’m alright. It’s getting lighter. Nh…”

“Keep breathing, I’m gonna get some water for you now, agreed?”

Eren looked up at him in a daze and finally nodded again, rolling onto his back to wrap his arms around his belly and gently let go of where he'd clutched Jean's arm for dear life. By the time Jean returned with a glass, Eren wasn’t panting all that heavily anymore, but it looked slightly as if he’d passed out.

“Dammit”, Jean hissed and was about to hurry to him when he heard the doors fly open in the hallway.

“Corporal, won’t their reinforcements come for us soon? If they knew we were here then-“

“-It was just an ordinary search troupe; they hadn’t expected to find us. But the MP will soon notice that they’re missing. We have to be gone by dawn.”

“That might be a problem!” Jean stepped out of the room nervously. “Something’s wrong with Eren, he’s having pains.”

Levi and the rest of the squad stared at him as if he was wearing his head the wrong way around, and in the next moment Levi and Mikasa crashed forward to get to Eren’s room.

“Eren!”, the Captain called out to him, earning a big, desperate sob from the boy as Eren heard his partner’s voice. Levi was with him immediately, as was Mikasa.

Jean briefly hugged Armin, looking him over and then told the others to get more water and maybe find something akin to painkillers. Just in case, since Eren would most certainly refuse to poison his baby with that stuff anyways.

“What’s wrong, Eren?”, Mikasa asked quickly, pushing sweaty bangs out of his face. The boy just shook his head and winced in exhaustion.

“I’m scared, what if something’s wrong with the baby?” He swallowed heavily.

“Arlert, any ideas on what’s going on here?”, Levi addressed the blond with strained frustration in his words.

“They might be… Braxton Hicks contractions.” Armin stepped closer thoughtfully. “Early pains, he’ll get them every now and then… because the baby’s moving down.”

“But it’s too early!”, Eren cried, clutching his stomach tighter.

“Eren, calm down. The baby’s not coming yet. Although… even for contractions of this sort, it’s somewhat early. I don’t know enough about this subject yet, but I’m sure it’s not dangerous. The pains can come and go over months, it’ll be alright… What just happened with the MP is most likely to be the cause.”

“When will they be over? We have to flee”, Mikasa reminded impatiently.

“They shouldn’t take much longer. Still, in this state, Eren is pretty much immobile and we shouldn’t expose him to any more stress... But where can we even go to, Captain?”

Levi slowly exhaled through his nose as if he had to cherish the air he was breathing. “First we have to warn Erwin. By dawn this whole hill range will be surrounded by military bastards…”, he paused, looking Eren over carefully, a protective gleam in his silver eyes. “I know where we’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Don't forget to leave kudos if you did or a comment if not XD
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapters will need to be fluffy again T^T but fret not cuz I have dis. Fanart for chapter 5, just my fav scene so far, tell me about yours! ~(^w^~)
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/120390396151/fanart-for-my-fanfiction-just-mpreg-things)

The night had become even darker and colder, a fierce wind chasing the clouds across the sky and hiding away the moon every so often, almost as if to shield its eyes from the cruelty of the world. Eren clung to Levi, trying to cradle himself against the man's chest, desperate for warmth and comfort. The Captain made sure to hold him securely on the hard and uncomfortable saddle as it swayed sharply with every move his horse made. He kept the boy so close that Eren could feel his steady heartbeat while wrapped up in Levi's arms and cape. His black stallion snorted and stomped a heavy hoof into the dirt as it came to an elegant halt. Levi waited briefly, and the way he stared off ahead expectantly almost made it seem like he'd known the fog in the distance would clear somewhat and reveal the tiny residence which his squad members could now identify to be the Commander's hideout.

“We have to hurry”, Levi advised, and the others on commando rode ahead to wake and warn the remaining soldiers of the Survey Corps.

Levi didn't loosen his grip on Eren and only let him down once they arrived in Hanji’s room. The contractions had already disappeared by then, but Levi strictly deemed it necessary to report the issue to Hanji in precise detail. The boy sat on the Major's bed, the Captain standing by his side, never leaving him as they both looked back and forth while Hanji ran all over the place, hectically digging through some stuff.

“Well, the baby’s been growing fast for a reason I have yet to find out. The early pains might also have started because Eren's body is still very young, but I believe it was the stress. If you get a lot of rest, it should be fine”, Hanji explained, hurriedly packing the more important things of their belongings. “Like your blond friend said, it’s nothing to worry about. We should just hope we’ll get to our new destination without further complications.”

“How should I guarantee that?”, Levi snapped in a low voice, drawing Hanji's attention with the obvious frustration his tone displayed.

“Take him to where you had planned.”

“Where will you and Erwin go?” It wasn't just Eren and his family, Levi was clearly concerned about his friends too.

“We’re…”, Hanji paused, throwing a quick glimpse at the door before nodding. Levi nodded back in understanding. They still didn’t know if they had spies amongst them and had to be alert with every step they took. It was enough for Levi to decode the sign his companion had given him.

“It’s almost 2 o’clock in the morning.” The Major stared at the watch on their desk. “We better take 2 routes separately and meet there… You know a safe way that leads to our destination, Levi?”

The man moved closer to Hanji, voice deeper than usual as he spoke quietly: “I do. There are ways into the underground that’re easy to use with 3DMG… The problem is, it’s practically in the heart of the enemy's territory. We have to climb wall Sina.”

“We best do that far away from the outer districts and before the night ends”, Hanji concluded while closing their bag. “Which reminds me, you wanted to know if Trost is guarded heavier than other districts since it’s closest to Shiganshina, right? I read Erwin’s report about your assumptions and I personally went to check with my squad. They _really_ don’t want us reaching that basement.” Levi stayed expressionless as Hanji continued, a bead of sweat forming on their temple.  
“They definitely regret having handed Eren over now. But if the king’s own allies, the titan shifters, attacked his walls 5 years prior, I’d suppose because they knew about Grisha Jäger’s secret and feared the king would use it to destroy them. The fall of wall Maria was a warning then, Levi. The government might not even have known that the armored and colossal are within their walls as spies. And it seems to me they have problems contacting their allies directly. Sending Eren outside the walls with us could have indeed been an attempt to hand him over to the titans, because of course, the spies in their human forms wouldn’t tell them that they’re right here. They’d want to keep it secret to keep an eye on the king whilst hunting down Eren to get him, his titan power and his key. And since we're protecting him, his majesty is having trouble giving either of those to the titans. After all, we returned with Eren and that made it look as if the king was opposing his allies. He’s running out of time too. That’s why he's so afraid, and since we caught the female type, he now knows there are spies watching him.”

“But why would the king have an alliance with the titans, I still don’t get it. What’s in it for him?”

“Might”, Hanji answered bluntly. "Power over the people of this world. And apparently he's so greedy for it he won't even tell his own men. Or did the MP officers act as if they had to capture Eren alive? Like you said, they didn't, despite the fact that the shifters want him alive at all costs. Apparently his key alone wouldn't be enough."

“Tch.” Levi cursed the fucker in his thoughts. He’d known the king was just another Sina pig like all the others, but this disgusted him all the more.

The Major nodded in silent agreement, reading Levi’s thoughts. “If he controls the titans, he controls us. But it’s gotten out of hand long ago and there’s a lack of communication between him and the shifters. And we already know since Annie Leonhart's case,… the titans built the walls a hundred years ago, maybe the first king was even responsible for their existence. Back then the first king of the walls might have controlled them all and wanted to rule over the world by himself, suppressing humanity with what is now our greatest enemy. But like I said, his descendants must’ve lost control when the intelligent shifters asked themselves, why should we obey someone weaker than us?”

“You said, after the capture of the female type, they should know about spies in human forms. Why aren’t they taking that into consideration?”

“They are. That must be why they’re trying to get Eren before the titans do - to trade him for Sina's safety and the continuation of their contract, it would seem. The king has started to fear his allies especially since the female type showed him that there are indeed titans spying within the walls. Walls he's not planning on leaving”, Hanji explained with a sigh, fastening their cape around their shoulders. "But his men aren't capable of capturing Eren alive, since their own lives mean more to them. That's their disadvantage."

“They tried to kill us, Hanji. After they saw Eren’s pregnant, they completely lost it and weren’t even aiming at getting him alive. I’m pretty sure they don’t even really know what’s going on”, Levi added in confirmation and looked over to where his lover sat, still bundled up with his arms hugging the layers of mantles to his belly. Covering himself up as to keep the baby nice and warm, Eren's exhausted and empty gaze was set on the floor. It seemed he wasn't even listening.

“They were scared, we know how unprepared they are. And instead of sending reinforcements, they tried taking you on by themselves. They most likely encountered you by accident, I doubt they were expecting to find you. And like you said, Mikasa and Jean quickly knew what was going on. By the time their backup would’ve arrived, you could’ve been long gone. They rushed it and took action.” The Major pushed their glasses up their nose, throwing their bag over their shoulder. “It’s also possible that the king is in panic and simply wants to kill Eren before we can use his titan to attack him or his allies. He thinks even if Eren’s life is lost, he’d still have the key to offer the shifters… But let’s not forget we’re still only speculating; we know too little, keep that in mind and stay alert. We better get going now, the others should be ready.”

“One thing’s for sure. The government doesn’t give a shit about humanity”, the Captain muttered before walking back to Eren and helping him up.

“I’m so tired”, his subordinate whimpered as soon as he was forced to move.

“I know. I’m sorry, Eren. Try to sleep until we reach the wall, then it won’t take much longer, I promise.”

Hanji gave the two a pitying look before firmly making their way outside, meeting Erwin on the way. Levi lifted Eren onto his horse, letting him sit sideways again and saddled up behind him so the boy could rest his head on his shoulder and lean against his strong figure. It was more comfortable than it probably looked, and the man embraced him protectively to keep him warm and make sure he wouldn’t slip off if he fell asleep.

The many horses already waiting in line formed clouds of fog with their hot breath as the soldiers waited for the Commander's signal. Erwin lead his white stallion to Levi’s black one, expression awake and grim despite the bags under his eyes. “We’ll meet at wall Sina in about 2 hours. Use the woods to stay hidden as long as possible, and slow down when you reach the wall. It’s guarded, but if we approach it slowly it should be too dark for anyone to see us.”

“How will we get past them?”

“There’s no time to explain. But I’ll let you know that it’s taken care of.” Erwin gave his reins a firm tug after exchanging another meaningful stare with the Captain. “Depart.”

“Hold on, Eren”, Levi whispered and the horses went over into galloping as Eren squeezed himself against Levi, and the two groups split up.

The wind struck their cold skin and the movements rocked them back and forth roughly. Eren could only dig his face into Levi’s neck at one point, he couldn’t really sleep like this and the baby was kicking like crazy too. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or fantasizing, but he imagined their son, laughing with joy and thrashing excitedly. It was his first real ride on a horse since they couldn’t take any carriages with them this time, and to Eren it was a nicer image than picturing his baby quaking in fear or complaining about his lack of sleep.

The Captain on the other hand appeared to be tenser. Not only would they have to kill the guards and somehow cover their tracks, but Erwin said he’d taken care of most of them. Levi knew Erwin long enough to imagine what that meant; he would have to blindly trust Erwin once again.

“There they are”, Levi spoke as they came to a halt at the edge of a small forest after a long, windy trip. Erwin, Hanji and Mike wandered over to meet up with the others. The Captain noticed their group was a lot smaller than before, but felt his unspoken words flee his mind as there was the sound of gunfire in the distance. It was too dark to clearly see it, but a trail of black dust making its way into the sky drew his attention.

“That’s our signal”, Hanji announced. “The guards on the wall are distracted. But if you encounter some, kill them.” It sounded unnatural to Levi how indifferent his ever cheerful companion gave the absolute order, these were humans after all, even if they were scum. Despite knowing that Hanji could be ice cold, nearly like Levi himself, it was still startling.

“We have to hurry.” Erwin lightly slammed his heels into his horse’s flanks and the rest followed suite.

“Wait, Erwin.” The Captain caught up, matching his pace to ride beside him. “Who’s responsible for the diversion? What will happen to them?” His voice was low with suspicion.

“Levi”, his superior warned in his usual knowing tone. “Trust me.”

At that Eren’s fists twisted into the older male's uniform tightly, and that moment Levi knew they were chosen sacrifices yet again, part of Erwin’s gamble. The gamble necessary to keep Eren safe. The man knew if Eren heard this, he’d blame himself, especially after what had happened the last time Levi had trusted in Erwin's decision and lost his whole squad. Only this time it was Eren's fault for real, so the younger thought, starting to feel nauseous. He just wanted to disappear in the Captain's embrace.  
Levi obviously didn't allow his hollow gaze to falter even after that morbid notification. He merely wore a stony expression that gave off only a slightly colder impression than normally. He went generally numb when he decided to keep quiet, hoping Eren wasn’t listening, yet Levi's guts knotted as his focused stare swayed over to the remote district where the signal flair had risen. He recognized the outlining of the wall in the darkness of the moonless sky.

Church bells started ringing in alarm and he knew the guards were already gathering around the area of uproar in the district, far away from where he and his squad wanted to get to. Wall Sina was right in front of them and there was no one left to stop them from passing through.

“Mike.” Erwin looked over to his subordinate and they both gave each other a nod. “Lead the horses away from here and join the diversionary unit. The rest of you switch to 3DMG!”

Levi gave a half lidded glare and his eyes vaguely met Mike’s. The hunky man acknowledged the words he read in Levi’s gaze. _Save as many as you can._

“Don’t you worry”, the dirty-blond sniffed in response to reassure his colleague.

“Eren.” The Captain gravely forced his concentration back on his own mission, his hands willingly finding Eren to reassure himself his beloved was still there with him. “Hold on tight.”

The boy without hesitation locked his arms around Levi’s neck as the man lifted them both out of the quaking saddle, and a mere second later the hooks of the 3DMG shot into the wall only a few meters before them. Steel rope squeaked against metal as it yanked the soldiers off the horsebacks and pulled them up vertically. Boots clicked against stone as they ran along the construction skyward, shooting their hooks again to secure them at the edge of the wall.

Surprisingly, there really weren’t any MP officers in sight, not even a soldier from the Garrison. The Captain only briefly took a look around to make sure his squad was still complete before they all sunk to the ground on the other side of Wall Sina, just as fast as they had climbed her. The area nearly seemed empty as not a single tree offered shelter in the darkness, but there was a big city not even a mile away, stretching itself out in front of the soldiers on the flat land.

“Damn, can’t believe we made it.” Connie fell to his knees, kissing the grass.

“On your feet, Springer. It’s not over yet”, Levi ordered with a frown, reluctantly setting Eren down.

“You lead, Levi.” Hanji motioned towards the city with a nod of their head. “Do we have to make it to the interior of the capital?”

“No. Luckily there are holes and tunnels out here that lead to the underground. But I bet they’ve started guarding those too by now.”

“No”, Erwin cut in. “Commander Pixis is on our side. I convinced him to send soldiers of the Garrison to inspect most tunnels around this area. If we find them, they’ll let us pass without trouble.”

“You fucking genius. Could’ve told me sooner.” Levi scowled up at the taller, spitting as much sarcasm at Erwin through his tone as he could.

“I told you there’s no time, there still isn’t. Let’s get moving, stay alert”, the Commander simply replied.

The group wandered through high grass and towards little parties of trees, the Captain’s hand firmly wrapped around Eren’s. He constantly looked over at him to see if he was alright, but Eren was too tired to give any signs back, limping somewhat and leaning further into Levi for support.

“Hey.” Jean suddenly appeared beside the brunette. When he finally spun his head over at him, Jean started fidgeting as if not knowing what to say. “We’ll be fine, I’m sure we’re close by now. You can rest soon.”

Eren couldn’t do much more than nudge the other in appreciation.

“I get it.” Jean smirked to himself, it was too dark for anyone else to see either way. But something else caught his eye. “Wait!”, he whispered and grabbed Eren’s arm out of reflex, causing the Captain to stop as well. “Over there!”

The rest of the group followed Jean’s voice, noticing the figures of soldiers straight ahead of them. Fortunately their backs showed what might have been the outlines of two roses. Yes, unmistakable. The men turned, obviously not deaf. “Who goes there?”, one of them asked.

“Survey Corps”, Erwin announced steadily as if it were a nothing more than a firm greeting. But also as if it was a password, since they’d had to lay off and hide their wings of freedom to stay unrecognized long ago.

“You're late! Hurry!”, another man spoke quietly and the others moved aside to let them through. “Watch your step.”

Levi took Eren back into his arms as everyone began slowly lowering themselves into the big, gaping hole which stretched itself out before them and reached out for them with thick, crooked roots, clawing out from the dead earth. Safety was only a few more meters away, then they could go back into hiding. The men from the Garrison gave them a last signal once everyone had reached the ground before rushing back to wall Sina. All the squad could do now was let Levi lead them deeper and deeper into the underground, a place only he knew. A place filled with cruelty only he had experience with.

“Hold.” He stopped in his tracks. The early morning sun brought dim light into the city of the underground, though unlike the pouring of rays that the squad members were used to, it was only a slight seeping, a leak of light that tried desperately to reach them as the buildings became vaguely more distinguishable. “We’re gonna do this quick. Don’t forget a single thing I’m about to tell you. First off, Kirstein, Eren is your responsibility.”  
Levi trotted over to Mikasa while he spoke and took her scarf, pulling it up over her mouth and nose and making a secure knot at the back of her head. The girl turned in shock and stared at him wide-eyed as he casually continued to explain while untying his cravat: “You’ll stay hidden here until Ackermann and I come back. The underground is dangerous; I’m not just talking about criminal thugs and diseases of people that are rotting in the alleys. We’re still wanted and these guys would do anything to collect a nice reward, pretty much like the suckers on the surface. The only difference is, we have the advantage that nobody from down here, nor the MP up there, will give a damp fuck if we kill them and just let them disappear, and we’re not very likely to be found out either. It’s slum routine. Even if the Military came searching for us in their usual patrols and actually managed to find us, we could take them out and make it look as if it was a common gang. One of the reasons they don’t come down here very often anyways. But still, hide your faces. Don’t talk to anyone and don’t let them recognize _or_ provoke you. They still fear me as all hell, I’ve heard, but we’re not taking any risks in making my presence apparent.”

“And where will you two go now?”, Eren wanted to know, brows helplessly knitting together in a weak frown as his superior brought his handkerchief up to cover his nose and mouth.

“We’re gonna claim us a place to stay of course. It won’t take long.”

And it didn’t. Levi and Mikasa had paid a quick visit to some of Levi’s old rivals in an abandoned tavern they’d taken over. The two soldiers conquered the building by swiftly tearing them out of bed and slicing their throats, since Levi didn’t want to bloody the sheets.  
There would be enough room for the remaining men of the Survey Corps, and the rest would be taken care of in the morning, the man thought as he laid Eren down in their new bed. Of course only after spreading out his mantle on it first. He was too tired to think about washing anything right now. More like too depressed and emotionally drained than tired, if he was completely honest, his mind filled with such heavy, regretful and dreading thoughts which no amount of bleach could wash away at the moment. He'd have to deal with that dire, crowded feeling on his own, he saw no way out of it.

“Cap-tai'n…”, Eren mumbled, half asleep already as Levi flipped the pillow to gently let Eren's head sink into its softness.

He gave no answer for a while, expression completely limp until he leaned in against the boy's side protectively in order to whisper: “I’m so sorry, Eren… All I can do is apologize.” He moved to kiss Eren's forehead and slowly pulled away again to observe his calm, sleeping face, all the while remaining pensive. He would never understand how he deserved something as pure as this boy by his side, and it caused a strange mix of guilt and love to manifest itself tightly in the pit of his stomach. “I promised to protect you, and instead I drag you down into this hellhole… I never thought I’d have children, but some part of me had always insisted on vowing that - if so - then gods have mercy on humanity’s poor souls, because I would do whatever necessary to make sure they wouldn’t be born into the same gruesome world I was… Yet here I am, letting us go down without a fight as the single, disappointing existence I am. A powerless, little human… And that once was humanity’s strongest…" The Captain's smooth and calm voice dropped even deeper in bitter acknowledgement, almost defeat. "Not really a great story to pass on to your kids.”

Levi knew Eren couldn’t hear him, already having drifted off into a land of dreams which was hopefully a great deal brighter than this place. He would never tell his lover this in a wake state. It was his own burden to carry, and he didn’t want Eren to have to suffer even more because of it. He had just had to get this out, or he else he doubted he'd be able to fall asleep. The man once more pecked Eren’s parted lips quite desperately, and finally rested his head in the crook of his neck, one leg trapped between Eren's knees, his abdomen flush against the younger's hip while his free arm had instinctively wrapped around Eren's baby belly.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and he looked over at his superior in confusion, as though he'd felt the tugging of a pleading heart. Levi's heart. “Mh…” A comforting smile found its way onto Eren's lips, and he nuzzled Levi’s dark hair with his nose before murmuring drowsily: “I love you, Captain Levi.”

The older heard him, but he didn’t respond. He let Eren rest and waited until he was sure the boy was back to dreamland. Gazing off somewhere faraway on the verge of falling asleep, Levi let his hand that guarded their unborn child wander up to its usual spot on Eren’s belly, covering it carefully. A gentle movement from within it drew a silent gasp from Levi, slightly jerking him back into awareness, and somehow getting him to relax. At least he had brought them to safety, that was true. Nothing would ever harm Eren, or their baby. Levi was determined, reassured by the little being’s signs that it was ok. The gentle, but strong kicks. It was perfectly healthy.  
Levi would always make sure of that. No matter what he did and without question, that was one thing he could never allow himself to fail at. He loved them both with all his heart. He would prove it to them with all his might. There shall never be anything they must fear, Levi thought to himself. An afterthought he could finally, peacefully fall asleep with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for chapter 5, just my fav scene so far, tell me about yours! ~(^w^~)
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/120390396151/fanart-for-my-fanfiction-just-mpreg-things)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, prepare for lots of Levi and Eren moments, cuz you can’t have enough of those! Right, right? Sure, sure!  
> And this chapter may contain cheesy romance shit. ^^'
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren sat between Levi’s legs rolled out on a sofa, pressing himself against the man behind him and clawing at Levi's knees, the other embracing him firmly and leaning forward to support the boy with some backpressure.

“Nhh. Uff…” Eren struggled to keep breathing properly as the two panted.

“Deep breaths, Eren. Slowly”, Hanji instructed from the opposite side of the sofa. They looked up when the Captain dropped his face into Eren’s shoulder. “You too, Levi.”

“I’m getting dizzy, Hange”, the man complained with a groan, reaching down to rub Eren’s belly.

“You’re such a baby. Look at how well Eren is doing, and he’s having _actual_ contractions. You ok, Eren?” The Major grabbed his wrist to check the heavily gasping boy’s pulse and he nodded in exhaustion before flinging his head back and over Levi’s shoulder.

“Ngh!”, he whined, the perfect image of frustration. “We should’ve started earlier with this. I’ll never be able to remember all of these steps until the baby comes. What if I’m not thoroughly prepared!? What if I don’t know what to do?” Little tears let his eyes shimmer pitiably.

“Eren, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Hanji grinned reassuringly. “You can’t ever be perfectly prepared for giving birth, but you can practice and collect experience. I’ll be right there and tell you what to do through it all. And you also have Levi!” They pointed at him accusingly as their companion glared up at them through narrow eyes, chin still hooked over Eren’s collarbone defiantly. “As the father, Levi should be able to support and guide you if he wants to be by your side during the delivery. That’s why I want to get him to take part in our breathing exercises.”

A pair of silver eyes rolled in annoyance and their owner took a deep breath. “I’m trying, aren’t I?”

Eren gave a soft, long drawn moan as he relaxed into his superior. The Braxton Hicks were luckily wearing off again, but they had been becoming worse with every time they returned. “I’m still scared.”

“What’s there to be afraid of?”, Jean suddenly spoke from where he sat next to Armin on the sofa across from the others'. The pair was also there because technically they had all been having a tea-break until Eren's pains had struck.

“Hey, I’d be scared too, you know? That’s natural in such a situation”, Armin pointed out, looking up at his boyfriend with pools of blue that were filled with empathy for Eren.

“Eren’s got his titan power. If anything happened to him, he’d heal right away, wouldn’t he?" Jean was indeed awkward in trying to sound encouraging, nonetheless Eren was positively impressed over his efforts. Even if Jean was still a douche. "And the baby? Humanity’s strongest baby? Do I even have to say it?”

Eren snorted at that and even Levi, holding on to his beloved, began shaking a bit while Hanji clutched their ribcage. “Humanity’s strongest baby, Jean?”

“Ah- I meant, humanity’s strongest’s baby! Captain Levi’s baby!”, the teen corrected himself and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, his superior lifting a brow at him in concealed amusement.

“Alright, uncle Jean. Enough of whatever you’re taking”, Armin giggled lightheartedly.

“AH-HAHA-HA- I’m sorry.” Eren slapped a hand over his mouth after letting out a pitched laugh. “Ar-mi-n! Gh- am I starting to rub off on you?”

“Yeah, you wish”, Jean replied for the blond, a cheeky smirk across his face as he also tried to suppress laughter. “Anyways. It’s normal to be nervous, a baby’s a huge responsibility.”

“Speaking of nervous”, Armin said, straightening to peer out a small window near them. “How long are Sasha and Connie going to take to get food?”

“I showed them the way to the market last week”, the Captain answered, sternly following Armin's eyes to the window. “They haven’t gotten lost up until now, and with 3DMG it’s unlikely they’ve been ambushed or robbed. Barely anybody down here can use 3DMG if they can even get their hands on it at all… They’re probably struggling to find potatoes we know Blouse won’t go without.”

“I just hope she isn’t hiding somewhere, eating our ingredients. Jean and I can’t start with cooking duty without those.”

“That brat needs some discipline. And why are Lenz and Ackermann taking so long to do laundry and change the sheets?” Levi leaned against the armrest behind him, an irritable frown once again beginning to tug at his brows.

“Maybe Erwin needs their help with something”, Hanji suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah, help with taking a shit, the constipated bastard", Levi muttered sarcastically, remaining completely blank.

His companion broke into another fit of laughter, wiping at a tear as they wheezed. “By the way, we’ve been here for nearly a month, Levi. This place is spotless by now, we’ve cooked the beds, sterilized the silverware, you and you’re cleaning fetish are a severe problem.” They shook their head, ponytail swaying from left to right.

“How about we continue this conversation when you learn to wash your hair?”, the Captain countered coldly as his steel eyes followed the movement of Hanji's messy strands. “They could use a cut too, they’ve gotten pretty long.”

“Ah-! Unggg!” Eren suddenly tensed, hunching over as he felt another contraction coming on.

His superior’s arms were instantly back around his fragile form, Eren’s nails digging into his knees again. “Easy.” The man gave him a peck to his temple, whispering soft words of reassurance that Eren could only partly register, but alone the sound of Levi's deep, husky voice was enough to help Eren fight himself through it.

“When will it… end!?” The boy began to pant again, his body shuddering in distress.

“Well, you’ve been having them at least once a week. 3 to 4 contractions in a row almost every time”, Hanji listed, a finger tapping their chin. “The baby's due in 2 months, but if this continues it might decide to come earlier. Although going by size and weight, it shouldn’t be a problem since it’s nearly fully developed.”

Eren sniffled and let his hand fall to his belly where it met Levi’s to lace their fingers, the room slowly going quiet as they all waited for Eren to relax. He'd barely just caught his breath again, sinking back against Levi more when a few moments later somebody knocked on the door.

“Oh, that’ll be Connie and Sasha. Come on, Jean.” Armin lifted himself off the couch, beckoning his boyfriend to follow him quickly.

“I’ll go check on Erwin then.” Hanji stood knowingly as well, so Levi and Eren could be alone for a while.

The door clicked after everyone had left and Eren sighed shakily: “We’re gonna be parents.”

“I know”, Levi confirmed the obvious in a low murmur.

“I’m gonna be a parent.”

“I know”, the man repeated himself calmly.

“Stop saying 'you know'. You have no idea. You’re not pregnant.” It were mostly times like this, when he and Levi were alone, that Eren started having those brooding moments of realization. And once he did he could barely grasp this was really happening.

“Just because I can’t be, doesn’t mean I’m not excited. I’m at least as nervous as you.” However, no matter how openly the Captain would admit that, he didn't look like it at all, or at least he certainly didn't let it show. He just blinked his bedroom-eyes before angling himself to try and catch Eren’s pale jade gaze. It seemed to be absorbed in nothingness, far away from Levi and this world, until the man clicked his tongue randomly, causing Eren to turn his head. “Brat.”

“I love you”, the boy simply replied after a short moment, as though he hadn't even been listening. Levi’s thin brows briefly twitched in unnoticeable surprise, and he reflexively tilted his head for Eren, letting his tongue slowly wander over the younger’s lips in an appreciative kiss. Eren wanted to return the yearning gesture, but he couldn't help but smile. “You kiss like an animal.”

“Do I?”, the Captain asked hoarsely, paying his thoughts rather to worshipping Eren’s beautiful skin than anything else. He yanked on Eren's sleeve somewhat hurriedly to expose the boy's shoulder and sink his lips against its smooth surface. Placing several quick kisses on it, Levi didn't even find the time or resolve to pull away between them.

“A clingy, needy animal”, the brunette added with a breathy giggle in response to Levi's coddling affections.

“I kiss like an animal, I fuck like a beast; I must be human”, his superior concluded in a deadpan while kissing up and down the boy’s neck.

“Could’ve fooled me”, Eren joked before turning somewhat serious again. “Which reminds me, we have to get used to not swearing.”

“You’re efforts are futile, this is my kid. If he’s got my genes he’ll come out like,- talk dirty to me.”

“Levi!”

“His first words will be, bring them ass and titties, I’m fucking starving”, Levi mumbled in a low and serious voice.

“Oh my gods, Captain! I’m serious here!” Eren helplessly struggled in the older male’s grasp, voice high pitched in embarrassment.

“Mh? You hear that? These are mine”, Levi addressed their unborn baby. He cupped Eren’s chest in his hands possessively, groping at his flesh in a silent challenge.

“Ahh-!!”, Eren squeaked in shock, fighting off the sudden tingling of arousal he felt under Levi's touch.

“They’re my boys and they only listen to me. My face went bathing in them before you even left my dick”, Levi boasted, unashamed, as if he were simply proving his dominance against another man.

“Good grief, the baby’s not even born yet and you’re already playing jealous? You sarcastic thug, you”, Eren huffed in disbelief, rolling his eyes as he tried to suppress his amusement. It was rare that he got to see the Captain act so childish, nearly impossible in fact.

“I’m just marking my territory.” Levi nuzzled Eren’s neck innocently.

“Are you short on something, Captain Cock!? Like oxygen, or brain cells? _Or sweet Jesus?",_ the brunette hissed accusingly, voice dripping with sarcasm as he tried to be the more mature one.

“I’ve always been short.” The man shrugged casually, firm hands beginning to fondle Eren again as Levi's thumbs found his nipples and circled them teasingly.

“Stop squeezing me there, you’ll spill my milk again! Also the baby can hear us, you know that!” Eren somehow managed to free his chest from Levi’s grabby hands and held them tight to prevent him from getting any other ideas. They didn't even know if their son would be alpha or omega and Levi was already forming a father-son rivalry. Eren sighed helplessly. “No more swearing; I want to be a good noney.”

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry, bad underground habits.” The Captain hugged the boy, gaining back his composure and caressing the belly gently. “I know you’ll be a great noney, Eren.”

The youth tried hiding his blush by turning elsewhere before Levi spoke up again: “Are you sure he can hear us?”

“Eh? Sure. Sometimes he responds to your voice”, Eren stammered, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish.

“Is that so?” The man observed him in slight amazement which turned into curiosity. “Can I try something?”

“...Of course.” His subordinate moved to let Levi untangle them, missing the warmth right away. The Captain went on his knees before the sofa while Eren stretched himself out on it. He leaned back and shot Levi an expectant look, wondering what he was up to. The older male slowly pressed his ear to the swollen bump that was Eren's belly, resting his head on it, and steadily keeping eye contact with his young love as if he was searching something in those beautiful, ocean green eyes. Levi was waiting on a sound, eyes narrowing patiently as he relaxed. He heard the rushing of blood and some bubbly gurgling - indistinct sounds he couldn't define. But there, if he listened very closely, he could hear a tiny heartbeat along with Eren’s louder one.

Eren waited in silence, adoring the image of Levi’s jet black strands falling into his pale face. Eren slowly reached out, he had to touch them. The Captain serenely gazed back at him through half lidded eyes, brows slightly curling together in concentration. It tickled, the way Eren combed through his hair with his fingers, and Levi’s lids soon fell shut as he listened only to Eren's measured breathing and their baby's fluttering heartbeat.

“It’s quiet”, his low voice rumbled against the boy’s stomach and almost on cue, Levi felt a vague movement from below. He opened his eyes in surprise. “Eren. Did you feel that?”

His subordinate chuckled lightly. “I told you he responds to your voice.”

The man took a deep breath, seemingly unable to grasp his luck as an unimaginably strong sense of pride caused his body to internally vibrate. He could hear their baby, he could feel it moving, and it could hear _him._ It felt surreal. Were they really here - it wasn’t just a dream?  
“I love you, Eren”, Levi whispered as a silent confirmation for himself. His feelings were definitely real, without question, proof of the present moment being theirs and theirs alone. Yet how had this boy turned Levi’s harsh reality into a living dream? He still couldn't grasp it. He felt like he could burst into a million pieces and it confused him to no end, but he didn't want it to go away, definitely not.

The Captain wasn’t the kind to get overexcited, and he most certainly had no ways of showing such emotions unlike Hanji, for example. Humanity’s strongest had methods of his own and relied mainly on his capabilities in his devoted body language; maybe his actions were even less controllable than shitty glasses’ when he tried expressing his love to Eren. His affections could get out of hand as well - only Eren made him feel that way. Right now Levi felt at ease. There was no hurry, no urge, no place in this godforsaken universe he’d rather be, and _that_ in the underground of all places. He was reminded of home, of his own noney, of tenderness he'd once known, but had long forgotten in order to overcome the burden that was this horrible world.

“Why don’t you tell him a story?”, Eren suggested with a warm smile as they laced their fingers to be closer. “I’m sure he’d like that.”

Levi first had to blink himself out of his thoughts. “A story…” His eyes swayed about, searching off his mind for something he could tell their unborn child. “I only know one...", he admitted in defeat, and he didn't remember it very well, but Eren looked at him with those big, expectant eyes and the words just came automatically. "When I was a kid… I loved sweets", the Captain started hesitantly, gaze sinking as the memory came back. "But down here they were even harder to get than on the surface. And to keep me from getting upset - because our standards were simply too low to afford it - my nona often told me the story of the sweets-swiping ghost. It was about a child with an insatiable hunger for candy. At night it would run through the houses of its town and empty the supply rooms of the people in search for something sweet…”, Levi paused when the baby noticeably stirred. He looked up at Eren, the boy nodding encouragingly and waiting for his love to continue.  
“...One day it realized it had eaten all the candy in its town, every shelf and drawer was empty. So the next night the kid vanished. It had ran away further into the bigger cities, plundering entire candy-shops, it even became a real professional. And wandered on and on and never came back. Then my nona would always say that the other children were all left to starve just because of that selfish brat. That even today the ghost of that kid keeps stealing all the candy, and that’s why there’s never enough left for others… I realized 2 months ago that _I’m_ the ghost of that kid. Perhaps my nona could see the future, he must’ve feared that I’d end up a thief or a thug and that’s exactly what I did. And I’d rob a thousand more candy-stores for you and your noney so I won’t have to tell you this story just to comfort you. Comfort you because there’s something you can’t have… I’ll always make sure you’ll have everything you need. I promise.”  
The man met Eren’s eyes again and gave his hand a little squeeze. His deep voice gently grew louder as he adressed the brunette again: “And the moral of the story is?... Actually something about greed, if I recall correctly. You shouldn’t be too greedy, because if you leave nothing for others you’ll find yourself alone very soon, I think… But morals don’t apply to the underground. It was just my noney's way of explaining the circumstances to me, distracting me.”

“Did you get your sweetness in the end?”, Eren wanted to know, a sad smile on his rosy lips.

“I never did as a kid actually. And when I finally was able to afford it, strange enough, I didn’t want it anymore. Even today I drink my tea without sugar. But I don’t need it, sweetheart… You’re the sweetness in my life now. If that makes any sense.” Levi’s voice dropped an octave once more before he let out a calm sigh.

Eren giggled sheepishly. “It makes perfect sense to me, my dear husband. I have a similar feeling, you know... Everything I ever wanted or could’ve needed is forgotten so fast once it's all replaced by you, sir. There’s nothing better than you. There's nothing more fulfilling than being yours.” Whatever it was that made him feel this way, Eren couldn't and didn't want to fight it. "I always wished for a higher purpose, and thought that would be destroying the titans, hn... But I was wrong." Eren's eyes swayed down to his belly and it became obvious what he meant. He was just so happy being able to give Levi this.

The Captain gave a light huff as he observed Eren’s bright smile of fondness. What he’d said was indeed relatable and it was the best thing that the two had brought that change into each other’s lives. Who knew where they'd be without each other? Levi felt cold just thinking about a life without Eren.

“…Exactly”, he murmured before suddenly lifting his head off the baby belly. “Am I not getting heavy?” The younger just arched his brows and shook his head while nibbling on his lower lip. Levi spun to sit on the floor regardless, and leaned against the sofa, his head falling into Eren’s lap instead. His tired eyes stared up at the ceiling for a while, following the slight cracks in it before falling shut.

“Hah, you worry too much.” Eren sighed and slowly sat up to let his throbbing legs dangle from the sofa, one over either of Levi’s shoulders. He used their current position to roam through the man’s dark hair anew, gently clawing at his neatly trimmed undercut. “When do you find the time to cut them, you’re constantly busy?”

“I’m fast. It doesn’t take long”, the older male replied in a daze before turning again to hug Eren’s hips from where he sat between his thighs, nuzzling his swollen belly some more.

“I’ve never seen you do it”, Eren stated absentmindedly and sounding curious.

“At night. When I can’t sleep. Really late, you’re already in bed by then”, Levi mumbled against the fabric of Eren’s shirt and soon after registered another movement from below. “Nh?”

Eren instantly reached down to where he felt their baby kicking. “He’s so energetic today.”

Levi cupped the area with his hand and ran his thumb over it until the movements calmed down again. Lifting Eren's shirt, he moved his lips over the smooth skin, from Eren’s navel sliding down until Levi couldn’t reach anymore due to how round the bump had gotten.

“Hih.” There was a sharp intake of breath from the boy when he suddenly began squirming. “Oh gods, I gotta pee!”

The Captain quickly shook off the surprise plastered on his face, and stood to help Eren up as the brunette stammered frantically: “Sorry, sorry. Baby’s really testing my bladder’s competency.”

“You gonna be ok?”, Levi asked while Eren hurried towards the bathroom.

“Yup!”

“Alright. I’ll see how the others are doing downstairs”, the man informed in a rather neutral tone, and walked out into the hallway after hearing a sound of agreement from Eren. Levi wasn't really up for babysitting, but he was still the superior of those brats and he took his responsibilities seriously. His features hadn't really deviated from their usual relaxed position at all, and yet Levi managed to automatically let his face fall into a more unimpressed expression, his eyes stern and sharp as ever.

“Captain, sir.” Connie and Sasha saluted when he approached them with that strict aura of his, something they both had quickly sensed as a familiar burning on the back of their necks.

The Captain, however, simply nodded and didn't give off the sign of making any moves in particular. “Arlert. What are you up to?”

“I’m making marmalade, sir”, the blond explained from where he stood by the stove in front of some bubbling, steamy pots. He bashfully shoved one of his blond strands behind his ear and under the headkerchief he was wearing.

“Do you need Kirstein for that? Because I’d like to borrow him for a moment.”

“No problem, sir.” Armin tilted his head.

Jean stood at attention and without question followed his superior as the shorter male walked off, knowing his subordinate would follow without needing more specified orders. “Sir?”, the soldier asked when they came to a halt in the currently empty dining room.

“Kirstein, don't tell Eren, but your abilities have been improving lately. We know the fight’s not over yet, even down here we have to be prepared for an attack of the titans”, Levi began in a monotonous voice that suited his understanding of the severe seriousness their grave situation demanded, and he finally turned around to look at his subordinate. “If we’re put in a situation where we have to leave the underground to protect humanity, and something happens to me up there, I’m putting you in charge. Meaning you’re the new squad leader. However, don't act as a deputy yet, since we won't pass this on to the others and unsettle them. Understood?”

“C-captain?! But… Why would… I mean-… Not Mikasa?” Jean tried shaking his head back into his right mind as the words of praise confused him while also thrilling him in the best and worst ways.

“I was thinking about Ackermann at first. But I’m sure it’d be better if she was the one to protect Eren. He’s humanity’s hope, and she’s obsessed with him anyways. I doubt if it came down to it that she’d choose humanity over him, and I don’t want to burden her with the responsibility of such a position just yet. Also, I’m aware of your leadership skills, you care for the people around you... and that's most important. Just, if possible... let Arlert do the thinking, aye?” Levi randomly created a prompt click with his teeth as he snapped his jaws shut behind tight lips, just to loosen them up a bit.

“I understand, sir!” Jean saluted firmly, surprise still on his face. It took him a while to comprehend Levi's last words, and he finally turned somewhat red in realization. However, he didn't let it discourage him. “I ask you to place your trust in me. I’ll follow out your orders with honor, I won’t disappoint you.”

“That’s good. I’m counting on you, kid.” Levi patted the taller on the shoulder while passing him to head back to the kitchen. Jean stared after him still a bit in shock. Levi was as taciturn as ever, he wasted no time and brevity seemed to be his philosophy with a bit of sarcasm on the side.

"Captain, there you are”, Eren spoke while reaching up into a cupboard to get some plates.

The man’s eyes narrowed and he sighed in annoyance before rushing over to the boy with a few swift steps. He couldn’t reach as far up, but before Eren could even lower the porcelain into his arms, Levi lifted it out of his grasp. “Thank you, Eren. Can you go sit down now?” It was purposely posed as an order, not a question.

“Hey!-“

“-Now.” The Captain dodged as Eren tried retrieving the stack of plates.

Eren glared back at the older male and snapped: “Is my dear husband telling me to, or is that an order from my superior?”

“It’s both, do as I say.” The man laid his arm around Eren's lower back to lead him to the table in the dining room while the boy just stubbornly crossed his arms, trying to shoo away from Levi as if he were poisonous.

“What do you want me to do?”, he continued, sounding fairly pissed off. “Lie in bed all day? You won’t allow me anything since we got here! And you keep getting worse with every second!”

“I don’t want you to stretch, I don’t want you to bend over, I don’t want you picking anything up, or carrying stuff. You’d be surprised, but I’m easily satisfied just like that”, Levi explained simply, and much more tranquil as he placed a plate in front of every chair. “The baby’s growing too fast as it is. Hanji said the smallest of things could cause your water to break. You want that? Two months early? I don’t.”

Eren pouted at that and quickly looked away, finally sitting down, but Levi knew this conversation probably wasn't over yet. Deciding to wait until later for them to talk it out, he went to get more plates, seeing Jean had gone back to helping Armin with cooking. And Connie and Sasha were carrying the jars of marmalade into the pantry for them to cool down.

“Braus. You can look for Lenz and Ackermann. And get Erwin and Hanji too while you’re at it.”

“Yes, sir!” The ponytailed girl ran off, a skip in her step from anticipating dinner.

“Where are those brats? This isn't a kindergarten”, the Captain mumbled to himself, carrying a new stack of plates. Eren didn’t look up when he re-entered the dining room. He stared out the small window in the back of the room, lost in thought, and Levi was now entirely sure he was upset. Not because of him really, but because Eren knew Levi was right. Maybe he even felt guilty because he needed Levi to tell him such simple things as taking it easy for the sake of their own child. The man hoped that wasn't the case, it was never his intention to make the poor kid feel like shit. “Eren.”

He didn’t respond, so the older male laid his hands on his shoulders, lovingly running them down over Eren’s upper arms as if having to hold on to him so his beloved wouldn’t wander out that window. Metaphorically. Levi leaned in and kissed the shell of Eren’s ear before whispering: “Don’t be angry. I know you’re impatient, so am I.”

“Mh.” Eren nudged his cheek against Levi’s affectionately as a sign that he was ok. “I think I just miss the sunlight”, he whispered back.

“I know, me too." The Captain stared at Eren's nape deep in thought, almost seeing invisible chains around it. "Forgive me; I took what little freedom you had left.”

Eren was about to protest when a tall blond suddenly stepped into the room and Levi slowly straightened away from where he'd been leaning into Eren. Erwin gave one of his handsome smiles that once again felt out of place to Levi, and moved around the table to sit down next to the pair, closely followed by Hanji.

“How’ve you been, Eren?”, Hanji asked right away, taking a seat next to Erwin, and Levi dropped into the chair between the Commander and Eren.

“I’m fine, I guess… Aside from the fact that I have to pee every 20 minutes”, the brunette slightly groaned in complaint.

“Cheer up.” Armin walked in with a steaming pot in his hands that he placed in the middle of the table while the others gathered around it. “We’re having potato gratin.”

“Oh, Sasha’s gonna be in heaven tonight”, Eren faked sarcasm, since it wasn't really sarcasm if it was so close to the truth, but he grinned at his friend nonetheless.

“By the way, Erwin”, Levi addressed the man while his squad members were too busy to hear, filling their plates. “Have you heard anything from Mike so far?”

“No. I wouldn’t either way; it’s too dangerous to send messages”, Erwin explained, briefly quieting down when Armin prepared him a portion and handed him his plate again. “He told me if he doesn’t show up in the underground a few days later, we should take his absence as a sign that-“

Before Erwin could finish, Levi’s fork slipped from his hand, hitting his plate with a loud clank, causing immediate silence to spread across the table. All eyes fell on the glaring man, but he didn’t bother to meet the alerted stares. After a few seconds of getting no reaction from the Captain everyone continued eating and chatting, Eren's worried eyes remaining fixed on Levi. Levi would’ve loved to slam his fist into the table, yet he restrained himself and - to let out some of his pent up anger - simply spoke up in slightly more exasperation than needed: “Goddammit, where are Lenz and Ackermann?!”

There was silence yet again as the two, on cue, walked around the corner looking a little ruffled. “We’re sorry. We just went to-… get some water”, the petite blond stammered, her face flushed, a dripping water can in her hands.

Mikasa just stood in a rather indifferent stance, holding a few glasses, eyes averted. “Sorry for being late.” She didn't sound sorry at all and it made Levi's lip twitch in irritation, although he would normally ignore something like that.

His brows curled and the squad members giggled at their comrades. “Oi, shut up”, their superior commanded and the suppressed laughter decreased into snorts. “Sit down you two.”

“That was the weirdest, most awkward dinner ever”, Eren complained loudly once they had returned to their room.

“Worse than the night of the noodle soup? When we found out you're pregnant?”, the Captain replied after a while.

Eren had to chuckle at the memory and cleared his throat. “Maybe. I'm guessing that was the most awkward dinner _you_ ever had then?" There was a slight tease in Eren's voice, but only a playful one. "Unlike me, you’re just not used to having things down your throat; I had to do something to save your life... But I feel like the tension among the squad has been getting worse since the Commander and Major have joined us. Everyone’s so uptight and trying to be formal, even though neither Erwin nor Hanji are as strict as you... Or maybe they fear they'll get in trouble with you if they act up in front of the Commander.” A soft smile began tugging on Eren's lips, however he didn't feel like he had to say out loud that he enjoyed that intimidating effect Levi had on others. The man most likely knew that thanks to the many fits of adoration Eren frequently had.

This time Levi didn’t respond to him though, and Eren looked up from where he was lying on their bed. “You suddenly seemed… stressed”, he pointed out hesitantly. The older male just quietly continued to take off his 3DMG belts. “Was it something Erwin said?”

The Captain shook his head and sighed. “It’s nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart.” He kicked off his boots, hung up his harness and made his way back to Eren, crawling on the mattress to hover over him. The boy reached up, locking his hands around Levi’s neck, wanting to just gaze into those strong yet tired, silver eyes while the man searched for comfort in Eren’s pale jade own. The boy pulled him down so he could connect their lips, his superior shifting carefully to not squash their baby beneath himself. After a few lazy, deep kisses and letting their tongues do their exchange of affections, Levi's nerves had been soothed and his suppressed rage calmed. At least he felt comforted enough to raise the composure to whisper serenely into Eren's ear, voice a steady, low rumble: “Go to sleep, bright eyes. You’re tired.”

“What’s with all the nicknames?”, the younger wanted to know drowsily, a forceful wish to stay awake with the Captain making him mumble reluctantly. He yawned and moved to let Levi lay down beside him, so he could rest his head on the older male's chest and shoulder.

“It’s your fault for calling me ‘dear husband’ all day”, Levi defended casually and quietly, knowing if he kept murmuring to Eren like this the sound would surely lull the brunette to sleep soon enough.

“It’s your fault for not even questioning it.” Eren snuggled himself up next to his ‘dear husband’ smugly. “Or do you simply prefer ‘daddy’?”

“What about Mikasa?”, Levi suddenly asked, turning serious.

“You want me to call you Mikasa?”

“No-“

“-That’s a bit of a strange kink, isn’t it? I mean ok, if you like-“

“Maria! Eren, shut up. She’s like… my sister in law, or not?” The Captain took a deep breath, he was too exhausted for these kinds of jokes. Literally meaning, when he got tired, his ability to suppress his amusement sunk about 40 %, and it bothered him.

Eren shrugged, hiding his smirk as he looked away, not taking it all too seriously. “You’re already related as it is. I mean come on; you look like time jumping twins. I’m sure if you were a bit younger-”

“A bit?”, Levi questioned skeptically.

“Ok, a lot younger… But then we could only tell the two of you apart by your gender… and the shape of her eyes is different from ours... She's the last of her kind, you know?”

“I think you really need sleep. Shut your eyes and mouth, brat, good night.” Levi kissed Eren’s head once more and laid his arm around the brunette's shoulders to get comfortable next to his beloved. Eren groaned tiredly and unwillingly in defeat, and blew out the candle on the nightstand before falling back into Levi’s arms.

“Good night, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I really didn't want to go to sleep before writing this so I'm sorry if it might seem a bit weird or confusing cuz I was hella tired, especially when Levi and Eren went to bed, I was like... bed T-T .... me too plz, bed T~T 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a blackout while writing this chapter so in the meanwhile I thought of a cover for the fic!
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/120717219741/just-mpreg-things-cover-another-fanart-for-my-fic)

Teal eyes flew open expecting sunlight to shimmer through the window, hitting his face like always. But there was none and Eren would not be getting used to that any time soon. It had been about 2 months since they came to the underground and he still wasn’t accustomed to the constant gloom and darkness. And his bladder was about to burst _again._

He rushed out of bed as good as his swollen belly would let him and stumbled to the bathroom. A solid figure, covered in blankets, shifted; the noise having woken him. “Eren?”

“I’m ok”, the boy answered quickly, and sarcastically added: “I don’t need diapers yet.”

“That’s good to hear… Then I’m going back to sleep.” Levi dug his face into the pillows again. But there was a sudden sharp gasp from the bathroom that caused him to rush back into an upright positon. “Eren?!”

“Diapers…” Eren came running into their room a few seconds later. “We forgot to buy baby supplies!!”

“The hell, don’t freak me out like that, brat.” The Captain fell back into bed like a stone sinking in water, pulling the blankets with him. “I’ll send Arlert and-“

“No!”, Eren immediately protested. “I want to go with Armin and Mikasa, I’m not staying here. I want to pick stuff for my baby too.”

“Eren, the only place you’ll really find something is in certain parts of the black market. You’re not going there. I won’t allow it”, Levi mumbled his words into fabric, his decision sounding final. "If someone sees you there, they'll think you're the wife of a rich gang boss or-"

“-Oh no, I’ll have none of that. We need clothes, a tiny spoon for when he starts eating, onesies - You know Armin and I only have socks and a pullover so far.” Eren walked across their room, hands stemmed on his hips. “I also want a tiny blanket and a mobile to hang up over the still nonexistent crib. _‘Oh sure, worry that I could put strain on the baby, which could come any moment now, but not caring that we're completely unprepared",_ Eren accused. "Do you honestly think I’m staying here?”

“God-dammit”, Levi cursed with a narrow glare as they walked through the aisles of the underground city, two bursting-full bags in his hand. “Are you happy now?”

“Quite.” Eren nodded with a little smile of contentment, hooking his arm with Armin’s.

“That was fun, huh, Mikasa?”, the blond addressed the girl who absentmindedly dug her nose into her scarf. “We even found a colored book and a nice pacifier. Now all we have to do is build the crib, I’m sure Jean and Connie can take over that.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to keep Braus occupied too”, the Captain added thoughtfully.

Before they came particularly close to their residence, Mikasa swung herself into the air to keep watch from the rooftops if anybody was following them. They still had to make sure their hideout remained secret, Mikasa made no exceptions. Fortunately they arrived safely and in a rush too, since Armin and Eren couldn't wait to start unpacking and sorting the new baby supplies. They chatted cheerfully while admiring the adorable items. Hanji as well bounced around them in excitement, also helping out and adoring the cute baby stuff.

The room calmed, the noises fading to a soft bustling as Eren stood from the sofa and headed back to the dresser. “I really like this one”, he said to himself silently while putting away a soft onesie of light silk. He closed the drawer with a quiet thump and immediately gasped when the sound rung in his head like a signal flair of realization had been shot to his mind. A single second felt like slow motion to Eren, and suddenly he was grimacing, a hand rushing to his back.

“Oh dear.” Hanji looked up. “They’re getting more frequent, huh?”

“No…”, Eren whimpered nervously and Levi stood from his seat when he heard the way the boy’s voice shook. “I don’t think that was a- Brax-ton Hicks.”

Eren hadn’t even finished his sentence by the time Levi was already by his side, lifting him into his arms to carry him over to the bed. Hanji sprung from the sofa as well as Armin, and they both hurried in different directions.

“Armin, hot water and towels!”, the Major ordered.

“I’m on it!” Armin ran out the door in a flash.

“Ok. Levi, take off his clothes. I’ll be right back, I have to get my things!”

“Hanji, don’t you dare leave!!", the Captain shouted after them, trying not to panic while Eren gripped his hand and sleeve in pain and fear.

“Don’t worry, keep breathing, Eren!”, the Major called back. "You too, Levi!"

“Fuck”, Levi hissed, squeezing Eren’s hand and tugging off his pants, helping him to maneuver his legs. The man felt himself starting to shiver nervously and cursed himself, knowing this was not the time to be losing his head.

“Captain…”, Eren whined weakly, trying to pull the older closer as breathing became hard. The boy was scared and pain coursed through his spine, causing his muscles to shudder uncontrollably. He was _so_ not prepared for this, he thought with dread as the pains got even worse.

“I'm here. It’ll be alright”, Levi assured him - somehow managing to sound serene - and tucked more pillows behind Eren to keep him somewhat upright. “Just try getting comfortable and relax. Don’t worry about a thing, ok?” Luckily the man's low voice wasn’t as out of breath as he would’ve expected. He placed his hands on the round bump that held their child, slowly kneading it a bit to calm Eren and the baby as well. “You try not to hurt your noney, alright?”, Levi addressed their son and leaned down to briefly kiss the belly before moving back up to peck Eren’s forehead, taking his hands into his own again to support him.

Eren panted heavily in an effort to form slow, deep breaths, but it was harder than it appeared with his body tensing and cringing automatically. It seemed to squeeze the life out of him, already attempting to bear down without Eren being able to stop it. The boy was just terrified of doing anything wrong as long as Hanji wasn’t there and he clung to his superior, trying to refuse the urges.

“Nhh, Captain I- Ahh!... Hah- hah!” Sharp grunts and intakes of breath cut off his words, and Levi in response moved closer until he couldn’t get closer anymore.

“Breathe, Eren. Don’t try to talk for now.” The older spun his head in the direction of the door, cursing in his mind when there was still no sign of Hanji or Armin.

“Nghhh! No, it’s – it hurts, it's pushing! Mhh-!”, Eren winced, suddenly straightening in alarm. He leaned forward frantically to try and see what was happening, but there was no way he could see past his belly. “I’m scared, Captain! I can’t see! Hih- Can you check if it’s alright?”, he panted helplessly, struggling to hold his legs still as panic reflected in his eyes and voice. "You have to look, I think it's coming!!"

"Shh." The Captain carefully freed himself from Eren’s grasp and wandered down to the boy’s trembling, spread legs, gently caressing his knee to still it. The entrance gaped - was definitely wider than usual, and twitched rhythmically in time with Eren’s frantic breathing. But there was no baby to be seen yet. “There’s nothing, relax.” 

“I don’t know if I can pu-push, nghhh! Ah-… Ah! What if I’m not supposed to yet? Gh-!!” The brunette cried, Levi clutching his leg as Eren jolted and flinched. The man began stroking his inner thigh, trying to ease the boy’s pain a bit and distract him.

“Don’t worry, Eren. If you feel the urge to push, then push. I'm right here”, Levi spoke.

“B-but Hanji said- AHHHH!!” A loud, desperate scream ripped through Eren’s sentence as another wave of pain - this time a lot stronger - gave his body the instinctive order to push and caused tears to spill over his cheeks. “Nh-n, ah!” He let out an exhausted whimper, his resolve already leaving him while he tried to grip Levi's arm in a silent plea.

“Shhh, you’re doing fine, Eren.” The low rumble of Levi’s voice reassured him, but he was still on edge and in panic as the Captain - ever so calmly and focused - observed the area between his legs with no emotion whatsoever to give hints at what he was seeing. Levi noticed a clear liquid starting to spill, but he maintained his composure, continuing to run his hand up and down Eren’s thigh as to not startle him.

The younger cried out nonetheless, feeling that something was off. “Wha- what was that?!”

“Your water. Don’t mind it, you’re fine”, Levi murmured firmly, words gentle as well as his movements.

Eren felt his insides tighten painfully, and something within him stirred before moving downwards with all its might, as if trying to rip its way through Eren. The movement shocked him yet again, and he couldn’t suppress another scream, twisting his fists into the sheets and pressing himself into the stack of cushions behind him. And Levi finally looked up by the pleading sobs of his lover.

“Eren. Look at me. Concentrate on me for just a second.” The Captain tried to draw his attention. The boy shook his head helplessly before finally forcing himself to lock gazes with Levi. “Try calming down first, I’m right here, everything’s gonna be alright.”

“How do you know?”, Eren’s voice hitched unwillingly at the empty promises.

“I know”, Levi stated calmly, but definite.

“Hic… It hurts, Captain”, Eren sniffed hesitantly and quieted down due to exhaustion and an already sore throat. His image was heart wrenching to Levi, and the man couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this powerless and useless.

He was about to reply when somebody yelled from downstairs: “WE’RE COMING, EREN!!”

Levi’s head shot up furiously, his cool suddenly far away and forgotten. “HANJI, GET UP HERE, 'CAUSE YOU _DON’T_ WANT ME COMING DOWN THERE!”

The Major soon came rushing into the room followed by Armin and Krista. “Have you stretched him yet?”, they wanted to know as they set down a bag and started rummaging in it. “His water broke”, they pointed out while they were at it.

Levi stared at Hanji in confusion. “What? Stretch?”

“Yes, or do you want him to tear open his ass?”

“He-… Hanji.” The Captain’s face paled even more as color drained from his skin by the Major's words.

Hanji took a quick look, tearing their eyes from their work of preparing the utensils in case they were needed. “Yeah, that’s as wide as he’ll get on his own. So help out with stretching him, just like you would prepare him for yourself, it’s not very difficult.”

Levi swallowed and turned back to Eren. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, ok?”

“It’ll hurt more if we don’t do it”, Hanji mumbled apologetically.

The Captain carefully probed at Eren’s entrance with his fingertips, drawing a breathy whimper from the boy’s quivering lips. He was already wide enough to fit three of Levi’s fingers, and wet enough for the man to smoothly slide them in to start scissoring and stretching. That at least was a sign Eren's body was preparing to deliver just fine, even if Levi's progress was slow as he was hesitant and scared of hurting the boy, or worse, their baby. Eren didn't actively complain, but of course the slick muscle ring twitched around the intruders while he tried to take deep breaths to loosen his opening and make it give way to the invasion.

He knew he had to become a lot wider to fit a baby through there. And Levi too - with his hand partly up Eren’s entrance - wondered how they would ever make this work. “Hanji, look at this”, he mumbled in slight worry, trying to keep his voice neutral for Eren's sake.

“Very good, keep going”, Hanji spoke as they checked on Levi’s work. “Armin, make sure Eren doesn’t overheat, we don’t want him passing out.”

“Right away.” The blond - with great care - grazed Eren’s sweaty forehead and temples with a cold, soaked cloth, but Eren barely realized it.

“Ca- ah… Captain”, he feebly requested the man be by his side, raising a shaky hand to where Levi’s rested on his thigh.

“Hanji”, the Captain signaled for them to continue for him, and they swiftly switched places. Levi laced his fingers with Eren’s and pulled them close to kiss his knuckles, his other hand still hooked with the boy’s leg, holding on to it securely.

The Major looked up at Krista who was busy readying the water and towels. “Krista, you have to be all set to take the baby immediately. I’ll have to help Eren with the rest.”

After receiving a nod, they turned to the weeping boy anew. His moans were becoming more strained as he felt another contraction take over his senses, making it nearly unmanageable to concentrate on anything other than clenching his teeth and pushing hard. And that’s what he did - grunted through gritted teeth and forced his tightly pulsating muscles apart.

After just one push Eren could already feel his strength decreasing way too rapidly, making him gasp for air. It was too much; he could only fear what would happen if he couldn't manage another push. And he coughed between sobs when a sudden alarming dread crept on to him by the way his body protested against the necessary actions. Eren was no longer sure if he was really capable of getting this baby out. In his current position it appeared more than just impossible to him, ridiculous. How was he supposed to do this, what was everybody around him demanding of him?

“Don’t you worry, Eren”, Hanji spoke on cue, fingers nudging into every angle of his entrance to loosen him up. “You’re lubricating just fine, there won’t be any problems.”

Eren however felt as though his insides were clutching each other, refusing to move in any way and he threw his head back in desperation, hoping his strength would return soon enough. It was all slipping away, appeared too far away for him. Everything around him became distant aside from the fear that he wasn’t able to push over his limits. He felt cramped, tense, frustrated. He wanted his baby, he wanted his baby _now!_

“Eren,” the Captain began, steadily massaging the hollow of his knee. “Don’t rush it, ok? You're doing perfectly fine.” He let his hand slide down Eren’s inner thigh again as the boy stubbornly muffled his cries of disbelief by biting his lip. It was then when Levi placed their interweaved hands on the swollen bump before releasing Eren’s hand to cup his face instead and make him look him in the eyes. His thumb rubbed at a falling tear, and Levi knew it was silly to feel guilty for not being able to help Eren much more than this, but he couldn’t just brush the notion off. His family was at stake and all he could do was watch, feeling even more useless than when accepting defeat by the titans after every mission.

“Nh-!” A sudden, unexpected sting in Eren's lower half caused the brunette to look up and grab Levi’s wrist out of reflex, his eyes pressed shut once more as he huffed through his nose viciously.

“Eren, can you give a little push? Don’t worry if it’s not too strong, just a tiny heave, that’s all we need”, the Major instructed, and the boy obeyed with a heavy pant. A sharp moan of pain left his lips as his mind prepared to force his body to clench anew. He was met with slight pressure when Hanji’s searching fingers encountered something hard, but it retreated quite fast when Eren caught his breath in surprise. He breathed heavily in confusion, and nearly writhed when they pulled out. So far the Major seemed satisfied.

“Perfect. Take a deep breath, save your strength and use it to bear down when I tell you to.”

Eren had barely had the time to register Hanji's words. His burning flesh was still firmly locked around the little being inside him when Hanji gave the commando, and he tightened up as good as he could, squeezing Levi’s hand like it was his goddamn mission to cripple the man.

“Ghhahhh!! -Agh!!” As if it was a side-effect of pushing, Eren was unable to suppress the reluctant screams his pressing body forced out of him. They were the only thing Eren managed to urge out as he gave a hard push, so strong, it was numbing his entire frame. And another flood of pain tore through his midriff at the speed of light, causing adrenalin to pump through his limbs.

He reminded himself to breathe, and push to make way down there, because he felt like he was going to be ripped apart if he didn’t. Aside from that, he could only think of one thing. “Captain!”

“You’re doing good, Eren. Keep going”, the man told him, voice smooth yet raspy as he clasped Eren's hand tighter.

The boy desperately tried to fight his limits, his figure vibrating with effort, indicating that the already familiar powerlessness was returning and it caused him to unwillingly and defenselessly go limp against his superior. “Mhh, Levi…” Eren's eyes fell shut. He blacked out, for a few seconds at least. He heard Hanji say something to their companion about the head and something else Eren couldn’t understand.

But he felt the Captain respond. His arm was being lifted around Levi’s shoulders so he could hold on to him, and Levi brought him into a higher position, kissing his temple while he was at it. “Eren. One more, come on”, he urged calmly. “Deep breath.”

“Ugh…” The lack of energy was clearly visible in Eren's appearance, and he realized for the first time how damn weak he was. He'd never imagined this to be so hard, and he was starting to develop a great deal of fear and respect for mother nature. He rested his head against Levi’s and tried to take in a decent amount of air which his hitched breathing prevented from happening.

“We’ve almost got the head, I can see it”, Hanji spoke in an encouraging tone. “You’re doing great, Eren. One more.” 

Eren wasn’t even sure he’d make it, his nails digging into the Captain’s shoulder as his legs started quaking again, and his worn out body automatically pestered him to push. Like a frantic impulse it took control over him, and he screamed anew as something around his strained ring of muscle shifted without warning.

“Hih!” The boy nearly shrieked in surprise by the sudden, painful movement.

“Very good, Eren!”, Hanji immediately praised. Eren didn’t know if he was even listening directly, his overtaxed mind going blank. “Now relax, don’t try to push or anything; just breathe.”

The request was responded to with weak compliance, Eren being too shattered to do much more than going limp. His heavy eyes fluttered shut, wet with tears as little shoves of pain pounded through him still. Hanji carefully used their chance to maneuver the baby while Eren loosened up, and they swiftly assisted the small body sliding out in one seamless go as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

“Eren”, he heard the Captain’s husky voice become blurred, his conscience having other things in mind as Levi faintly tried to call him back to reality, the man too captivated by their baby to really think clearly at the moment. There was no loud crying, no high pitched wailing, it was simply a tiny bundle of weak, little movements, covered in a little blood and some of Eren's other protective fluids. It's pale skin turned slightly pink with life as Hanji rubbed it off hurriedly with a towel.

Eren only vaguely realized he Major telling Levi to take the scissors and cut the cord so they could give Krista their son. He barely realized his name being called multiple times, words he couldn’t comprehend. Cold caressed his skin before his tired eyes fell shut once again and he was loosening his grip, letting go of Levi. Eren started feeling light, yet at the same time confined to the bed. He was being pulled off into darkness, exhaustion nagging at his perceptions. And finally there was silence.

That dead silence must’ve been responsible for waking Eren a few hours later. His lids twitched open at the sudden change of atmosphere, almost like time had been stopped, and it was suddenly so quiet. His body reacted as if chaos had been surrounding him moments ago, apparently it was recovering from the afterglow of quite an ordeal.

Eren knew something about this was odd, and he looked down on himself to find with shock that his belly was gone, nearly as flat as it normally would be. Panic rose in the boy, waking him immediately as his still drowsy head tried figuring out what had happened. His pregnancy - eight long months - suddenly felt like a distant dream to his confused mind, like he was finally waking up. It had Eren struggling to shift and search off his surroundings. But the way he moved was so terribly slow and weak and before he could really flip over onto his other side to look for anyone around him, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Levi’s dark hair from behind, his undercut, his firm shoulders, his muscular back. He was sitting on the bedside, next to Eren, legs crossed, and he was facing down at something in his arms, a thick ball of fluffy blankets.

There was a gentle, hoarse mumbling that seemed to tremble somewhat shakily. It hummed aimlessly and still unsure, but it apparently had an important story to tell. The quiet, vibrant voice continued to fill the room disjointedly, and Levi seemed to be listening very carefully to everything it had to say.

“Is that so?”, he asked calmly, receiving another thoughtful and adorably serious murmur for an answer. Levi played along as if they were having an actual, earnest discussion, fully and serenely engrossed by this little miracle he was holding. “I see.”

Once the whole scene sunk in, Eren could no longer suppress a breathy, cut-off sigh of happiness which drew Levi’s attention towards him. The older male looked over his shoulder, at the boy behind him and paused what he’d been doing. “Eren…” The younger gave a small, tired smile before Levi continued. “Are you feeling alright?”

A sudden giggle of relief escaped Eren and he nodded, not even knowing what to say, a tight, tearful beam settling on his face. He was unable to grasp the moment, or even stop smiling as the Captain slowly shifted to finally let him see their baby. Eren’s shoulders began quaking uncontrollably as he broke into soundless sobs, sitting up to look at the thick, jet black hair falling back over the little head that had nestled itself into the crook of Levi's arm. Bright, icy blue eyes with an undeniably familiar shape blinked up at Eren shyly, but full of curiosity. He recognized the dark and oh so delicately thin brows were unmistakable, without a doubt the same as Levi's. They aimlessly fluttered and wavered, unsure whether they wanted to crease or ease out as pale lips popped open and smacked shut again, seemingly imitating a sucking motion. And incredibly tiny hands were balled to fists, one clinging to Levi’s little finger.

“You think you can hold him?”, Levi wanted to know, not sure if Eren even had the energy yet. The youth only managed another, eager nod, so Levi moved closer to place the bundle of blankets in his arms, making sure Eren had the little one safely wrapped up. The Captain kept his hand there since the newborn refused to let go of his finger, finding it fairly entertaining.

The infant was light and the most beautiful thing Eren had ever seen, and he couldn’t understand how something could be so small and precious. He doubted he’d find his voice anytime soon as widening, ice blue eyes blinked repeatedly by the sight of Eren’s ocean green gaze. “Hoh my-… what…”

“Daddy’s boy”, Levi answered quietly before his beloved even had to ask. And the gender was no mystery; the little dom looked just like his father. Pride filled Eren’s heart more and more until every beat dared to make it burst. He prayed his tears of joy wouldn’t blur his vision, for he couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from their baby, which observed him in silent concentration, gripping Levi’s finger with both hands when the man wiggled it playfully. “Oh right, you haven't been properly introduced yet. Eren, you’re looking at Eric Maxim Ackermann-Jäger. Born on the 4th of December. 11 pm.”

At that Eren was breathless already, helplessly shaking his head, looking up at his superior, then back at their son. The Captain had even remembered the name Eren had suggested last, and he had no idea how happy it made Eren. The boy just didn't know how to thank him. “Levi, he’s…” He still couldn’t find his words, the other having to finish for him again.

“Wonderful, isn’t he?” Eren was just amazed Levi still managed to sound so composed and at ease when they were looking at their baby, right now. They were looking at their baby!

The brunette gave a shaky sound of agreement. He’d already loved their child so much from the beginning, but now that he was finally in his arms - it was simply indescribable, and so real. Truly priceless in a world where every second of existence - no matter how miserable it was spent - cost more than it was worth. _This_ was worth it, Eren knew. And he cradled Eric to cuddle and kiss him, the newborn beginning to mumble hoarsely once more. He went back to inspecting his daddy’s hand casually, seemingly trying to engage in conversation with _it_ as well. “Awh… mhh~ ba!”

“He’s probably hungry”, the Captain pointed out as he watched him shakily babble on, and Eren looked up in realization.

“You’re right.” He briefly broke eye contact before asking bashfully: “Will you help me?”

Levi nodded, his calm bedroom-gaze drifting over Eren’s frame before he started unbuttoning the boy’s shirt with his free hand. He slid it down Eren's right shoulder, exposing the smooth skin, and kissed Eric’s hand apologetically as he had to let go so his noney could feed him. The baby looked after his departing toy, but didn’t complain in any way, especially after Eren caught his attention with something even more entertaining. The young noney lovingly nudged his son’s parted lips to his chest where Eric quickly found the soft, pink bud waiting for him. He lazily latched on, giving it an experimental tug as he did not quite know what to do. At least until the warm liquid spilled and Eric out of reflex immediately started suckling on it. And he was eager too, breathing through his nose to hungrily taste the sweet milk.

Levi leaned in to kiss Eren’s lips and rested his forehead against his whilst the boy smiled down at their gorgeous baby. The older male, as well, proudly observed the carefree little bundle while it tugged and slurped, caught up in its occupation, apparently very satisfied with its meal. Eric’s eyes averted up to his parents’ that gazed over him watchfully and protectively, but as a response he merely placed his tiny hand on Eren’s chest greedily, so nobody could snatch it away from him. His jaws bobbing as he squished milk out by the corners of his mouth made his noney literally squeak in adoration. It was too cute.

Levi had to smirk at the innocent noise before leaning back to give them some space. It was quiet aside from the slight smacking sounds, and Eric’s eyes fell shut at one point. After a while his movements slowed down as well and he grew tired, letting off of his milk source. Eren could’ve watched him forever like this and Levi could’ve watched them _both_ forever like this. But it was definitely smarter to put Eric back in his crib so he and his noney could rest. Like Hanji had said, breastfeeding was far more physically exhausting for male subs, since the body produced milk in the process of stimulation, whilst females on the other hand could collect and store it. And Levi knew for a fact that Eren’s nipples were sensitive, he mentally wagged his thin brows.

“I’ll put him down”, Levi offered with a tilt of his head.

Eren pouted at him, but then kissed Eric one more time and let the Captain take him back into his steady arms. And it was simply lovable how Levi looked as if composedly trying not to crush the tiny being with his inhuman strength. However there was no reason to worry about that; Eren was aware Levi had a lot of practice in being gentle. In the very beginning the man had even feared he'd be too rough with Eren as well. But naturally he had never hurt Eren at all, and the young noney doubted it would be any different with their child. Eric only hummed in his sleep with that sweet voice again, it sounded silky yet throaty and Eren knew somehow, he would probably have a voice similar to Levi’s when he grew up. If he already looked just like him, then why not sound like him too?

As Eren's gaze followed them he saw that the crib had indeed been finished already, and even the mobile had been hung up over it, little wood carvings of stars and birds dangling from it. It somewhat reminded Eren of the wings of freedom, and he smiled to himself.

Once the Captain came back to sit on the bed again, the boy reached out to run a hand over his undercut, and pulled him in for a long and loving kiss. Levi’s steel grey eyes fell shut, his hand found Eren’s bare shoulder and tugged his shirt back up before his mouth slid over the brunette's jaw and collarbones, and eventually the man’s head landed in Eren's lap. Eren noted he must be tired too, he wondered if the older male had slept at all that night and continued to comb through his hair, something Levi always seemed to enjoy. “Thank you”, Eren whispered.

Dark eyelashes twitched open. “Thank me?”

“You made all of this possible. You protected us.”

“Hoh?... Thank you too, Eren.”

The boy only smiled, soft, slim fingers sliding over Levi’s eyes to close them again. Eren didn’t need thanks for something that was a natural matter of course, but he was glad. Glad that Levi had decided to love him instead of hiding his feelings, despite how cruel and discouraging this world could be. Glad that Levi had protected them even though it had seemed futilely impossible at first, and the odds had been against them. He was so grateful. Now nothing could take this away from them anymore, right?

Right.

A quiet whisper woke Eren, and the boy lifted his head in confusion. He didn’t remember having fallen asleep at all, and wondered what time it was.

“Pst, Eren. Is Levi ok?” It was Hanji, stemming a hand on their knees and pointing at their companion with the other. Eren looked down on himself to find the limp frame of his beloved Levi clinging to his waist, the older male's head still nestled in his lap.

“Just tired”, Eren whispered and yawned before shaking his head awake.

“Ah, ok. I came to check on little Eric again. By the way, he’s perfectly healthy and really strong. Good job, Eren.” Hanji gave him a thumb up accompanied by their broad trademark grin, and Eren smiled back. “Have you fed him yet?” Another nod. “Very good, how about you and Levi come down for dinner later? We have to keep you fed as well.”

Before Eren could answer the Captain suddenly rolled off of him and onto his feet. “Sure, we’ll be there. I gotta drink my tea now though, or I’ll fall face first into the plate.”

“Sorry”, Eren murmured quietly, his eyes following the man as he wandered to the sofa. “Did we wake you?”

“Nah, it’s fine.”

There was a quiet rumble as a husky whimper came from the baby’s crib, and Hanji and Eren quickly looked over into the direction of the source.

The Major chuckled. “Looks like someone’s awake. He's so quiet. Those tiny noises are all he ever does, he didn’t even cry when he was born or bathed, it’s just those little whines of complaint. Isn’t Eric adorable? He sure is his father’s son.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve cried before”, Levi spoke indifferently from where he stood by the fireplace, taking the pot of hot water to make his black tea.

“Yeah, but” Hanji crossed their arms. “I bet, you as well only cried after you were old enough to understand _why_ you were crying. I don’t think Eric sees a need to yet, and he’s as composed and taciturn as you.”

“That’s bullsh-shhh- shrimp…” Levi smoothly avoided the word in a deadpan and calmly turned to the two snorting figures across the room, his cup in hand. “What I meant… I’m not taciturn. Neither is he, we talked loads as soon as you were out the door. Maybe he’s simply not comfortable with just anybody.”

“Which is also a famous trait of yours, Levi”, his comrade pointed out with a knowing wink of triumph. “You’re never ok with 'just anybody', that’s why Eren should indeed feel special.”

“He is”, the man mumbled into his cup as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And right before a knock on the door caught their attention Levi slumped into the sofa, ready to ignore whoever it was.

“I’ll get it”, Hanji cheered while Eric continued to chat with himself and the voices he heard in the room. “Oh, it’s the squad.”

“I want to see Eren”, Mikasa spoke first, dryly, and Jean cleared his throat, Sasha continuing for her quickly: “And the baby of course.”

“Good, Eric just woke up.” The Major stepped aside and the teens all peered around the corner curiously.

Except Mikasa, who stepped in without hesitation, rushing towards her brother. “Eren!”

“I’m fine, Mikasa. As you can see.”

“Are you sure? Can you stand?” She clutched his hands in her iron grip, looking Eren over and causing him to roll his eyes.

Luckily Armin was there to ease the girl’s nerves once again. “Mikasa…”, he whispered, somehow managing to get her attention. Once her eyes set on him with a busy frown, he gestured at the crib around which the others were gathering, and it _did_ distract Mikasa, magically. She was suddenly very interested in it as well and slowly walked over to her blond friend.

Eric’s mumbling stopped as he looked into the unfamiliar faces which were just as wide-eyed and amazed as he was. He closed his in astonishment gaping mouth, all shaky sounds of his coming to a stop.

“Aww. He’s so cute, Eren.”

“You did a great job, Jäger.”

“Congratulations.”

They all smiled into the crib as Eren carefully tried getting up, still shaky. “Thanks guys.” He wandered over to them to stand beside his sister, the only one who wasn’t showing any sort of reaction. He held on to her shoulder and sent her a curious sideways glance. “What do you think, Mikasa?”

The raven didn’t respond for a while, lowering her head and finally reaching up to pull something out from under her scarf. It was another scarf, in the same crimson as her own, the one she’d secretly finished while Armin and Eren had been knitting a few months back. The others all watched as the girl wordlessly let one end of the scarf dangle into the crib until Eric hesitantly reached out for it and tugged on it to inspect it further. Mikasa let go of the other end and it landed beside the baby shortly before he let out something close to a delighted squeak. Though nobody could be sure what it really meant; he got so excited, his voice quit on him anyway, his tiny feet kicking the air.

His “aunt” stayed where she was and watched him, still carrying the same, unreadable expression. Eren didn’t know what to say, he was positively surprised and also unimaginably happy, simply swaying in place a bit, arms wrapped around himself. Everyone else was speechless as well, at least until Hanji broke the silence.

“Where is Erwin, actually? Doesn’t he want to see the newborn son of his most trusted friend?” They sighed in disbelief. “I’ll go get him.”

“Thanks, Mikasa.” Eren finally found his words and hugged the girl, causing her to tear her gaze away from Eric. And once she had recovered from her trance-like state she hugged her brother back.

Armin giggled at the sight of his childhood friends, just like in old times. “The first birthday present received from aunty Mika, hm? What a nice cuddle scarf.”

Eren smiled at that and leaned over the crib to look at Eric who quickly recognized him as the only one out of all the new faces. The newborn greeted him with a quiet, confused hum, obvioulsy rather shy around the others. He stretched his trembling, little arms towards Eren, making an aimless grabbing motion with his free hand, his other not wanting to abandon his scarf.

“You wanna come to noney?”, Eren asked breathily in amusement while already lifting the little one out of the crib, pulling the cherry red muffler along. And he grinned when Eric's stare briefly flickered back and forth between his noney and aunt. “He’s probably confused because you look a lot like Levi-…eh…” Eren shook his head out of reflex and corrected himself: “The Captain… So Mikasa, you still haven’t told me what you think?” He rocked Eric slightly, shifting from one leg to the other and back as Mikasa’s dark eyes fixed on the baby in his arms.

Her words gently rolled off her tongue despite how blunt they seemed. “...He’s a pipsqueak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover for the fic!
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/120717219741/just-mpreg-things-cover-another-fanart-for-my-fic)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fluff? v(*^*)v

There was a silence that settled over the room which couldn’t quite be described as awkward, but rather as a suppressed moment of amusing realization. Nobody really wanted to laugh at Mikasa’s statement until Eren snorted and giggled quietly. Still the rest of the squad bored holes into the back of their Captain’s head as he sat on the sofa. His back facing them, he drank his tea unaffectedly and unmoved by the nickname Mikasa had given his son. The squad members weren’t sure if they were supposed to laugh, or if Levi was daring them not to with his uninvolved attitude, which also could've been expectant silence. After all he might have just been waiting for them to make a wrong move.

“Yeah, he’s small; he’s a month early”, Eren stated calmly, immediately clearing the tension somewhat, and a beautiful smile fluttered over his features as he added with pride: “But he’s also very strong.” He went to sit on an armchair that had been positioned at the foot of the crib, before looking back up at the others jokingly. “He already strangled the Captain’s finger.”

This time his teammates chuckled too, and even Levi’s shoulder twitched briefly as he suppressed any sort of emotion that might've crossed his face.

Exhaustion wrapped itself around Eren’s limbs anew and he leaned back with a sigh, managing a tired yet content smile as he fondly eyed Eric with interest. The little infant was still such a mystery to him. Even more so now that Eren had a face that he could categorize his baby to, a voice, a personality. It was sheer amazing and harder to grasp than he would’ve thought once he’d gotten used to the idea of his pregnancy. It was completely new to look at his baby in person and he realized he would have to start adjusting all over again.

Eric struggled in his hold, busy with tangling up his short arms with his crimson scarf as he shook it every now and then, mumbling quiet orders for the cotton to oblige his humble wishes. Whichever those were, he seemed very absorbed in patiently achieving them. Thick, dark eyelashes stretched from heavy lids, his gaze trained on the exciting red color before his ice blue eyes flicked up into certain ocean green pools.

In the end Eren’s face was prettier than anything else, Eric decided, and his humming faded as he settled for looking at it for as long as he had the chance. Eren blinked happily at how Eric reacted as if he’d seen an angel, and the young noney knew. - He felt how, even though the little one hadn’t been here for very long yet, he already loved his noney so unbelievably much, so unconditionally. It filled his heart with pride once again and a warm, secure feeling he wished would never take its leave. The boy could no longer imagine its absence.

He brought the tiny being in his arms up to his lips to kiss his forehead and watched how the shimmering eyes widened at the much appreciated closeness, Eric's pouty lips twitching slightly in silence. The baby seemed to not actually know how to express itself yet, especially emotions like such overwhelming delight. Aimlessly the pair of soft lips began imitating a sucking motion again, an act which Eric probably connected with his noney. Eren didn't need to understand baby language to know that. It was Eric's way of showing him, he knew who Eren was and he was glad to be in his arms. He remembered his body and recognized it to be the one that had protected and nurtured him for months; so far the majority of his still short existence. And he certainly was eager as he suddenly started to squirm and babble with excitement. His jaws hung loose as he silently gaped again, not knowing what to do with himself anymore.

The squad quietly giggled at the energetic bundle, all trying to stay further in the background so they wouldn't distract Eric from the adorable scene they just had to watch.

Mikasa after a moment stepped closer to her brother and hesitantly reached out for the baby, Eric staring at the hand she offered him, her index finger gently tapping at his own receptively, waiting for him to make a move. The newborn’s surprise didn’t last long and his hand quickly locked around her finger like a magnet.

“He’s very strong”, the girl confirmed as her nephew grasped her finger tightly. He approved of her since she didn’t seem all that unfamiliar. Her hair, her skin, the atmosphere surrounding her, even the calm indication of silk in her voice.

A gold ball of hair drew Eren’s attention when Armin crouched next to him, holding on to the armrest of the chair as he smiled up at his best friend. “He’s undeniably lovely, Eren.”

The boy met with Armin's light blue eyes, the only things that had prevented him from forgetting the true color of the sky ever since they came here. Knowing smiles stretched over their lips, and a hand found its way to Armin’s shoulder from where Jean stood behind him.

“It was worth it”, Jean agreed, causing the gazes to fly up at him. “It was worth the effort, I mean. That we protected you… so he can be here now.”

Armin’s hand wandered to his boyfriend’s reassuringly and Eren winked up at the taller. “Don’t go all sentimental on me now, Jean.”

It was a teasing tone, but alone the fact that he hadn’t called him horseface proved enough for Jean, and he smirked back with a faint blush. This experience had visibly changed him as well. Actually managing to protect an innocent life, unlike during the never-ending and often useless struggle when fighting titans. It was such a fulfillment, this little success.

Jean found it too tempting - the idea of staying here with these people that had come to form his own little family - comforting. Effectively protecting them appeared better than helplessly watching people die out there while he waited for his own turn to come. And hadn’t humanity’s strongest personally entrusted him with the duty of following in his footsteps, it would’ve been even harder to resist that wish. To go back out there, for humanity, for the one whose face he couldn’t even remember, that kind, freckled face he couldn’t seem to recall.

“He looks hungry”, Armin’s voice pulled Jean back into reality as the blond pointed out, addressing the rest of the squad as well. “We should leave them alone now and get dinner done. Eren won’t be able to feed Eric with an empty stomach. Come on, come on.”

The others didn’t care to suppress a sad and long drawn ‘aww’ when Armin began urging them out the door. The scene was too endearing, Eren thought as he sent them a pitying smile.

“Oh, uhm!” He quickly called out for the group to halt. “Connie, Jean, thanks for the crib. It’s perfect.”

Connie grinned immediately and stretched out his thumb. “No problem.” They walked on, Jean nodding with a smile as well.

“Are you coming, Mikasa?”, Armin asked as the raven remained bent over Eric, gently tugging on his tiny hand. She looked back at Armin in defeat, without moving from her current position.

“He won’t let go”, she reported composedly as if there was no helping it at all.

Eren giggled lightly. “We already had that problem earlier, didn't we?”

Mikasa wagged her finger a bit, allowing a small smile to hush over her pale lips as the motion caused Eric to hold on tighter. She took the baby’s scarf instead, distracting him with it to conveniently wiggle her finger free of his stubborn grasp and replace it with the soft fabric of his scarf. She earned herself a confused squeak in return, but Eric's muffler that so evidently matched hers was enough to comfort him for now, and he looked after her as she turned to follow Armin.

“You’re very fond of aunty Mika already, huh?”, Eren whispered in amusement.

Though that was obvious. Mikasa nearly had the same unhurried and measured temper written in her personality as Levi, and it also seemed to be part of Eric’s characteristic traits, which he would slowly be developing soon. Eren anticipated everything that was to come in his son’s young life, even though he wished that time would stop forever and leave them to linger in moments like these - have Eric be this adorable newborn bundle for all eternity so Eren could always cuddle him just like this. Titans were the last thing on Eren's mind now and he cherished that.

The baby looked even smaller and frailer lying in Erwin’s left arm as the large man let one of his handsome, warm smiles shine down on Eric who gawked up at yet another new face. Spoons and forks had a hard time finding their ways into open mouths as the soldiers occupying the table closely watched when Eric popped his lips, overcoming his shyness and reaching out to tug on the green gemstone around Erwin’s neck, which the Commander had decided to keep on wearing in spite of everything. - Even if he was no longer considered a Commander by the rest of humanity.

Even Sasha almost smeared her mashed potatoes over her cheek, eyes trained on the adorable little being across the table as it nearly lost its pacifier in an attempt to babble out its admiration for the colorful, green jewel. What a sight it was for his young and curious eyes. Hanji was practically drooling on their food in awe when Eric pressed his scarf to the Commander’s chest with an encouraging hum, wanting to show the man his own, equally as cool, cuddle toy.

“Ah, I see. Your aunt did a wonderful job, didn’t she?”, Erwin’s low voice rumbled with a chuckle.

The faint hope reflected in Eric's ice blue eyes, that if he would let Erwin play with his muffler, he’d let him have his necklace in return. But it was best to leave it where it was, everyone knew how babies loved to put small things in their mouth.

“Eat properly, people”, Levi spoke up. He didn’t even have to look to know that nobody was going to concentrate on food in such a moment, and he wasn’t going to check either, for his own steel grey eyes were locked on his son in a half lidded sideways glance.

“I’ll take him, Commander”, Eren offered from where he sat next to Levi, who occupied the space between Erwin and Eren.

“No, no, it’s alright. You eat, Eren”, the blond assured deeply before resting his eyes on his new, little friend again. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves in each other’s presence.

Eren was about to politely protest when Levi interrupted with a nod, signing the boy that it was alright indeed. “Uncle Erwin’s doing a fine job.”

“But his food will get cold.”

“Then I suggest you hurry and eat yours. And by ‘hurry’ I mean, take your time”, the Captain replied in his usual husky tone he used, to avoid making it sound like an order. Eren still looked over to the Commander, slightly unsure. He didn’t want to bother his superior, still having that penetrant feeling of respect the military had drummed into him over the years. Yes, Eren, the well-behaved subordinate he was, was honestly worried about causing Commander Erwin an inconvenience.

“I really don’t mind, Eren.” Erwin slowly shook his head. “He’s an excellent entertainer.”

At that the boy’s mouth twitched into a smile and he went back to nipping mashed potatoe from his spoon, eyes still carefully watching Eric every now and then.

“If Erwin’s growling stomach freaks Eric out, I can take him too”, Hanji suggested excitedly, beaming from one ear to the other.

“Keep your shi- shiny glasses on your plate, Hange”, Levi’s face twisted in reluctance as he said pretty much the opposite of what he wanted to and he bit the corner of his lower lip to stop himself. Eren was touched by how he made an effort not to swear so much anymore, but Hanji of course found it a wonderful opportunity to mock him. They laughed, not hiding their amusement and smugly bobbed their spectacles up and down the bridge of their nose with their fingertips.

Levi was mature enough to ignore it, but it was a surprise when the Commander suddenly joined in, a soft grin revealing pearly teeth. “I’ve been trying to get Levi’s loose tongue under control for years now; meetings with the higher-ups were always bound to be inevitable catastrophes. Who would’ve thought that his own son would be the one to educate him in his choice of words, although it should be the other way around?”, a low chuckle escaped the blond when Levi shot him his trademark glare. “Oh, the council would be so proud.”

The room went silent at Erwin's sudden sarcasm. Hanji would’ve loved to use that moment to shove their plate away frantically and let their face bang against the surface of the table, biting the wood to muffle their screams. It would’ve only earned the Major a mouthful of splinters however, so they resorted to slamming their fist against it before hunching over helplessly. Mikasa hid her face behind her scarf all the way up to her nose, wondering if her ever quick-to-counter superior would tease back. But Levi only lifted a thin brow, remaining solid behind his impenetrable façade.

“You guys are turning blue, should I be worried?”, the man addressed his subordinates in a deadpan, and they all simultaneously let go of a breath they had been holding. Eren was starting to feel dizzy as well and Erwin just chuckled by the sight of Hanji squirming hysterically.

Hoping the Major wouldn't suffocate to death, he shook his head with a sigh and handed Eric back to his father after Levi had finished eating and put his plate away.

“Hey, little man”, Levi greeted his son hoarsely as he took him into his arms, careful to hold on to his head while ruffling the black strands between his fingers. He let his tired eyes sway over the infant through narrow lids as Eric squeaked more excitedly than usual, recognizing the familiarity of his daddy. “You done playing with uncle Erwin? We gotta let him eat too, or he’ll start losing his hair.”

“Levi”, Erwin gave a confused wince bordering on a warning and a plea.

“Don’t think I’m not tall enough to notice”, his subordinate joked mockingly, his voice staying serious though.

Mikasa smirked behind her scarf as Levi at last avenged the rights of his 'foul mouth'. Somehow she’d known he would. And she’d been waiting for it. And she had no idea why she was rooting for him at all.

Eren looked up from his nearly empty plate. “You can take him upstairs, sir. I’ll be right there… to feed him.” The boy pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear self-consciously, and quickly sunk his gaze into his glass of water.

Levi only managed to tear his eyes from his beloved bundle when he heard the uncertainty in Eren’s voice. But before he could say anything, Hanji interrupted him, leaning towards him with a grin.

“Are you taking him away? Aww.” It was more like a regretful statement rather than a question. “Enjoy your dinner, Eric. Hanji would love to join you, but, ah…” The Major looked aside thoughtfully, not really finding a reason why they shouldn’t if it was for science, except they would die an early death from Levi’s venomous glares. It gave Eric enough time to grab a hold of their glasses and partly tug them off their nose while he could. “Oops!” Hanji laughed understandingly. “I’m sorry, Eric. I'd let you play with those if I weren’t as good as blind without them. Be glad you won’t need any since you’ve most likely inherited your father’s eagle eyes. He’ll see right through you with those.”

Levi rolled his ‘eagle eyes’ and waited for Hanji to gently unwrap Eric’s hand and retrieve their shitty glasses. There was a muffled sound of protest from behind the baby’s pacifier, but other than that he didn’t let it bother him. His father turned to walk off, listening to Hanji in the distance as they approached Eren, asking if he had any problems with breastfeeding, if it hurt or anything. Levi knew by then the boy probably had dropped his face into his hands out of shame, which Hanji clearly lacked. Fortunately they soon enough chose to postpone their questions for when they were in private, and helped with clearing the table.

The Captain himself didn’t need any more proof that watching Eren feed their son was the most strikingly beautiful thing he’d ever been allowed to witness, and it was now his next favorite thing in the world. The motion coming from Eric was so relaxing to Levi as he observed his son’s chubby lips, wrapped around Eren’s nipple, tugging and squeezing and relishing the sweet liquid only and especially meant for him. 

There couldn’t be something more absolutely whole than a carefree child resting in arms devoted to protect it, a noney’s watchful gaze guarding it. And Levi saw the way Eren’s long eyelashes sunk over his pale jade eyes. They were calmly but relentlessly trained on Eric, making sure there was nothing that could ever hurt the baby. Eren securely pressed the little one to his chest to share body warmth and let him listen to the comforting sound of his heartbeat, which Eric still knew from before he was even born. The constant, rhythmic beating of his noney’s heart was the first thing he remembered and something he would never forget. It had been there for 8 months, and even if it was quieter now, Eren was still there, very alive.

Candles were blown out to dim the light when the Captain noticed that Eric had closed his curious eyes that had been dancing over Eren’s own, unable to look away. The faint sounds of a little nose huffing for air, and smacking lips eagerly swallowing mouthfuls of milk faded until it was completely quiet. The pair of lips soon slid from the swollen bud, still twitching and pursing every now and then as though it was still busy suckling. And witnessing this, Eren did not look like he was going to place Eric out of his arms yet, his voice forming a quiet hum of adoration.

He slowly cradled the tiny being and nudged his face with his nose, rubbing their foreheads together affectionately before placing kisses over Eric's soft skin. Gods, Eren loved it. He loved Eric so much, it amazed him that his body wasn’t shaking by how overwhelming this feeling was, but he didn’t want to wake his baby after all.

Levi rested on the other side of the bed, eyes following the movements from next to him. It was clear everything about Eren warned that he would protect his child, that nothing would ever hurt him, and the presence of that warning was strong. However Levi was aware that in truth the two were incredibly fragile and needed his utmost protection. Losing them was not an option. The disturbing remembrance of the dangers surrounding them crept on to Levi again, and he barely stopped his face from scrunching up reluctantly.

If he was going to fight for them, protect them, he would not be doing so from here. He wouldn’t be by their side, he knew as much. However he tried shoving the thought to the back of his mind for now, there would be plenty of time to think depressingly tomorrow.

By the time Levi had abandoned his thoughts, he realized Eren was already standing to carefully lay the limp, little body in his arms into the crib across the room. He seemed to caress Eric’s cheek once more from what Levi saw, and then Eren straightened up, hesitantly turning away from the infant.

The Captain decided he liked the look of his shirt on Eren as the boy wandered back to their bed. He was wearing one of Levi’s button-ups, because it was easier to feed Eric like that, and the way the silk dangled from his slim figure, loosely framing his flawless body, was a sight to be savored.

Levi felt an unnoticeable smirk tug on the corner of his lips, thoughts of ever having to leave his family now forgotten. The man lifted himself off the mattress to receive Eren into his strong arms and pull him against himself. His body served as the anchor that dragged Eren down and sunk him into the bed, like an iceberg sunk a crumbling ship into water. The boy’s exhausted and equally as crumbled frame wasn’t going to fight it, he willingly let it happen, let Levi put him to rest. He let those crushing muscles embrace him with the same force water could bring up, and let the man drown him in deep darkness.

Levi’s lips claimed Eren’s own as if indeed attempting to suffocate him, but in this case it was more like he was breathing life back into them both. It drew a sharp gasp from Eren when the Captain released him and pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

Finding his breath again, the younger whispered absently: “It _is…_ physically exhausting… somehow.” He swallowed heavily when he felt Levi’s tongue rushing over his throat again and again in what seemed to be an attempt to lap up the irresistible scent residing there.

“You know what’s also physically exhausting?”, the older male paused his work, his voice a low, earnest rumble. “After 9 months, having to watch you sway your fine ass just the way you used to as if it was never meant for anything else, as if you hadn’t just delivered a baby. You’ve been showing off your regained figure all day long, brat. I fucking get it, alright? Now tell me how you intend to fix this with a sleeping newborn next to us and a limp body that has yet to recover from the overtaxes of breastfeeding.” Levi's fingers moved down along Eren's curves expectantly and he let his lips hover millimeters over Eren's.

Lime eyes rolled away sheepishly. “Sorry… I didn’t think it would be this- tiring.”

Levi only blinked serenely, and moved down to peck Eren a few more times before whispering back: “Don’t apologize... I just crave you, don't mind it.”

A hand slid under Eren’s blouse and up his chest, causing his skin to produce shudders with every time it connected with the Captain’s. The sensations wandered throughout his weak body. He knew he would be trembling as if he were about to have a break down if it weren’t for Levi’s weight pressing down on him, stilling him. Eren loved the way Levi displayed affection, knowing exactly what to do to make Eren feel good. - To show him he wanted Eren.

“I like your shirt.” Agile lips assaulted the boy’s collarbones.

“I got it from my dear husband”, Eren giggled softly, too weak to properly speak.

“It definitely suits you better than him.” The voice responding was a stern growl as usual, but with a playful edge to it.

“That’s why I’m wearing it. He looks so good, he can go without.”

Levi’s shuffling hands stopped and Eren looked up with a small smile, wondering if the man was honestly taken aback by that. “Captain?... I love you.”

“I love you, too”, Levi replied after a short moment, his tone wavering somewhat.

It was too dark for Eren to see if pale skin was tinted pink, and he couldn’t resist the urge to ask if his superior was truly flattered by such sweet talk. “Sir? Are you blushing?”

“Shut up. I just wasn’t sure anymore if I’d been running around shirtless all day”, he lied, trying to suppress the faint embarrassment in his words. He honestly hadn't remembered putting on a spare shirt after loaning Eren his own.

At that the brunette snorted and tugged on the man’s collar to pull him closer and also show him he wasn’t partially naked after all - much to Eren’s disappointment. But he was too tired to do anything about it as well. “I think you would’ve noticed the strange stares eye-sexing you.”

“Eye-sexi-? Eren. Go to sleep.” Levi fell to his side, digging his face into the boy’s shoulder and grinding his abdomen into his hip for comfort.

Eren hummed in amusement, moving into the loving embrace. “You really have a hard time reacting to compliments, don’t you, Captain?”

“Shush”, Levi pressed impatiently, squeezing Eren a bit to strip him of the air in his lungs.

“Captain?”

“What?” The man made an effort to sound annoyed.

“You’re handsome.”

“I swear to god, brat.”

It was a usual night for them. Flirting and teasing and falling asleep together. It was what their nights had been consisting of the past 3 months in the underground.

And Eren felt like he’d only closed his eyes a few minutes ago when they fluttered open again, a low groan rasping out his name having woken him. It was a lot darker now and probably the middle of the night.

“Eren”, the words repeated themselves drowsily. “The baby.”

The boy needed a moment to find to his senses. He was confused when he didn’t perceive anything out of the ordinary. Eren had to wonder whether Levi was sleep-talking, or hallucinating. There was no wailing or crying, not even- Oh. Eren’s train of thought halted as he heard the gentle mumbling from the crib, every now and then a quiet, recurring whine as if Eric was seriously offended for being ignored. But he wasn’t fussy, he really didn’t cry, he even managed to distract himself by babbling with the darkness until someone would answer him.

It wouldn’t have managed to wake Eren in his tired state, but surely it was enough to wake Levi.

Oh no, the young noney thought. It wasn’t that Eric was loud or annoying like he would’ve expected from a baby, but he hadn’t been looking forward to the nightly disturbances.

And this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. v(Q-Q)v Coat yourself in it.
> 
> Prepare for angst?
> 
> And I just realized, even though Mikasa isn't directly related to Eren, she's still somehow related to Levi by blood, so she's like more than just Eric's aunt, right?
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've lost track of time, which happens a lot when I get too deep into my OTP which I do ALL the time. But you've all been so lovely! Even tho I never planned for this to be so long <333

The last few days had been deadly quiet around the hideout where the remaining soldiers of the Survey Corps had sought refuge. Even if it was in favor of the common population in the underground, it was never a good sign for the people when a gang of bandits suddenly vanished into thin air. - Like the ones Levi and Mikasa had kindly sent on their spiritual way for good, months ago. - Seldom was it considered a heroic deed rather than a brutal wish for revenge driven by more blood thirst that was to come back to the helpless and defenseless in the form of an even bigger threat than the previous gang.

The ones taking whoever former thugs’ place were certainly stronger, in most cases even worse and no one dared to find out who they were, or what they were up to. The fear of having their blood soaking the floor and their bodies go cold the very moment they laid eyes on the new chief in town, like it had happened with the former occupants of the abandoned tavern, was too real. It was convenient for the soldiers however, since they couldn’t afford to be discovered. By now the whole underground city had probably heard the news, and so the area around the Survey Corps' hideout had become a nearly empty wasteland of back alleys not even naive, starving children got lost in. Yet there was also a down side to it; Levi mainly worried that it would soon attract the Military's attention if something came out and up to the surface. So lately they had had to be more careful, especially in not being recognized. And that had been keeping Levi busy and out on the run - keeping watch over his squad whenever they left the residence.

He huffed, forming a big cloud of hot breath which briefly blocked his view in the process as he shoveled more snow into the little barrels connected to the belts of his 3DMG. He stiffly tilted his head up to check on the howling hole above him, one of the gateways to the ground where white rays slithered into the darkness and would normally reveal the sky. Only that the sky was disguised as a cold, grey ceiling that threatened to crush everything underneath it with the cold air it pressed down onto the living.

At least the thick shell of clouds vaulting around them promised freshly fallen snow as their source of water. Which was safer and cleaner than that of the filthy sewers surrounding them.

The Captain straightened himself and balled his fists to squeeze out the freezing snow that had melted in his palms. He brought them up to breathe feeling back into his numb hands; they stung with the sudden warm air hitting them in contrast. Fingers cupped over his mouth and nose, he looked around himself and the pile of snow that had formed under the gaping hole in the ground.

“Blouse, Springer, we’re leaving.” The order wasn’t very loud as to not draw attention, but it was commanding as always and the two recruits stumbled in, tripping over snow that had swallowed them up to their ankles.

“Yes, sir”, they answered and the three figures hid themselves back into the dusky tunnels, retreating to their residence.

Eren wiped at the dishes, stacking them on the cupboard while giggling with Armin at the vague movements coming from Eric. The baby was resting sideways in the blanket that kept him confined to his noney’s chest in a hammock-like construction, securely wrapped to the boy’s body with two tight knots around Eren’s neck and abdomen.

Armin had pointed out how adorable the look of concentration was on Eric’s face as soft nails dug into fabric, clawing at Eren’s – or rather Levi’s - shirt to find his milk-bar’s outlet beneath. It did give off the amusing impression that his son was thoroughly convinced this part of Eren belonged completely to him. And the two friends were enjoying themselves over that little fact.

“Eren.” The boy turned when a deeper voice spoke to him. “Water.” Levi lifted one of the barrels he was holding, while Connie and Sasha emptied theirs into the bigger containers in the storage room. “I’ll warm some up so you can bathe Eric.”

“Ok. Thank you. I’ll be done here soon.” Relief over his lover having returned safely reflected in Eren’s voice and he gifted his superior with a grateful smile.

Its beauty caused the man to freeze up for some reason as he had to take a moment to just look at Eren. He didn’t even notice he was still standing there like a statue, busy with taking in the youth’s features as if time had stopped around him. It was no longer his duty to pay mind to what was happening around them. All he could do was intensely look at Eren, whose lips curved up further once he realized Levi’s unusual reaction.

The Captain blinked in surprise when Connie came to take the barrel Levi was still holding up, and casually carried it into the storage room as well. Levi tilted his head sharply to wake up out of his daze. “Good work, all of you”, he addressed his subordinates, somewhat more sober now. After they saluted, he turned to bring the other barrel to his and Eren’s room.

Eren looked down on himself as the tugging on his shirt stopped and his son’s wide, icy eyes searched the area as good as he could from his position. He’d heard his daddy, but the man was nowhere to be seen - how strange.

The noney laughed gently. “You’ll get to see daddy right away, pumpkin. Noney’s gonna give you a bath then, yes?” Lean fingers pushed at the black bangs falling into Eric’s face before bringing him up closer to have him nuzzled. “My little Ery, such a good boy you are. Mhh, noney loves you.”

Eren finished his last plate and told Armin they’d meet later at dinner before taking his leave with his bundle of cuteness. “Let’s go see daddy, huh? Nuh, somebody’s excited.”

Eric hummed as if in agreement, though Eren was sure it was just an automatic response to hearing his noney's voice, it was still so lovable. Eren smiled at him, quieting down as he looked up front again. He resumed his and Armin’s conversation in his head. About Eren doing such a fine job even though he was still so young. The blond had tried to reassure him since that was Eren’s greatest concern as of now. - That he was too young to be a noney.  
He still wasn’t quite mature yet or experienced for that matter, and he knew if Eric wasn’t such a patient and forgiving angel, Eren would be bound to screw up like the clumsy brat he was. The thought wouldn’t let him go, despite his son always looking at him, eyes all _‘noney, calm down.’, ‘noney, it’s ok.’, ‘noney, you’re doing good.’_ Eren was still all jumpy. Hoping he wasn’t just imagining or misreading those expressions Eric sent him, he remembered they were close to Levi’s own, and Eren had become a natural in decoding those at least.

What Armin had said next had shocked Eren into forgetting all those unnecessary fears.

“Jean and I want to have one too”, he’d said, his hesitant smile accompanying the words like the delicate wish they were. His sky blue eyes focused on stainless porcelain. Distracting himself with doing the dishes, he didn’t look at his friend, unsure of which reaction to expect.

Eren didn’t know how to respond either. Happiness filling him same as worry and surprise and a lot of other emotions, and he was clueless on where to start. Maybe with getting more information first, but his voice didn’t have time to recover and was accordingly unsteady. “Wha- now?”

“No, silly.” Blond hair swayed with Armin’s head-shaking motion. “But sometime soon I hope, when all this is over. Eric seems really shy; it would be good for him to have a playmate to grow up with, don’t you think?”

If Eren didn’t know any better, he’d say this was a way of Armin calming himself. Dreams of the future. Like their dreams of going outside the walls. Seeing the world, living in freedom. By the ocean. Even if there was no guarantee that they’d achieve any of this, dreams helped ease their distressed minds. They had always, even back when they were just children, their dreams had helped soothe them. Helped force the fears away. Eren and Armin knew they had their clear objectives, and at least that was consistent even if nothing in this world was to be taken for granted.

And yet the fear of failure hung in the air whenever they brought their future dreams up. Mainly the unspoken dread of them staying dreams forever. Their fight wasn’t over, was what Armin had wanted to say, and Eren unconsciously clutched Eric closer to himself as he walked on, down the hallway to his room. The boy had to repeatedly ask himself what had been occupying Armin’s mind the very moment he’d entrusted the secret to his friend.

Becoming tense, the atmosphere thick, the aisle stretched itself out before Eren in slow-motion like a path that would never end. His steps echoed in his head. A path he would never see the end of.  
Eren’s legs became heavier, his mind cloudier as it sought out the meaning of all this. Distant sounds started crowding his ears. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t distinguish them. It filled his ears like a rush, a roar. It was so loud, somebody could've been standing next to him, screaming at him, and the brunette wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

A murmur was all it took; suddenly he was back in the hallway, his feet gently tapping against the wood still. No more echoes resounded as it was all drowned out by Eric's soft mumbles: “Nh.. na- nah.”

They were probably meaningless, just Eric testing out his vocal chords once again, however Eren’s ocean green eyes rushed to him immediately, equally as blank as his son’s calm gaze. The bundle smacked his gaping lips together expectantly, probably just waiting for a reaction on his noney’s part. After all, the dazed boy had wandered off into the deep parts of his mind, more or less leaving Eric by himself.  
Something Eren hadn’t done in some time now, and it scared him to go back there, to those dark thoughts. To remember what a grip it had on him, how manipulative his own voice could sound to him in his head. His thoughts, where no one could reach him. Where he was alone, at his own mercy. Kill them all - it kept resounding just like his dragging footsteps that silently shuffled on like a ghost. _His_ ghost.

Eren was relieved to have Eric with him, yet he would’ve ran into the door before his shaky hand could've even reached for the knob if Levi hadn’t pulled it open that moment. Suddenly the man stood in front of Eren in the doorframe.

“Eren?” Thin brows crinkled together stronger than they already had been. “What in the walls, kid? Did you see a ghost, you’re as pale as a corpse.”

And that was exactly how Eren felt, like he'd seen his _own_ ghost. However, “N-no…”, he stammered and rushed into the room with small steps, still clutching Eric close for dear life.

“Oi, seriously. Did you? I killed men in this house, you know?”, Levi inquired with an all too serious tone. It was no wonder that-

“I…“ -His subordinate’s head flung in his direction with wide eyes, disbelief plastered onto his damp skin. “Don’t freak me the hell out like that.” Eren’s head sunk like that of a pouting puppy, voice quivering.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it. There’s no one here. I made sure they went straight to hell right then and there", the Captain explained, leisurely closing in on the startled figure of his young loved one to not scare him off. “You ok?” He brushed his thumb over Eren’s cheek and waited for the boy’s consenting nod to wrap his arms under Eric. He lifted him out of the sheet Eren had him tied up in, in order for the brunette to take it off.

“G’morning Eric. Daddy missed you.” Eren could hear Levi’s words as low murmurs while he folded the cloth distractedly and placed it over the crib. Levi’s voice drew his attention once more when Eric reached out to grab his daddy's dark hair that grazed the man's temples and fine-shaped cheekbones.

“The warm water’s in the tub, can you check if it’s not too hot?” Levi tilted his head in its direction before looking back at his son to let him play with his hair.

“Yeah.” Eren turned and found a basket-sized tub on the floor near the fireplace. He shoved his sleeves up over his elbows and sunk one into the clear water. It was just right. A towel had been placed next to it and even a rubber ducky floated on the surface. Amusement settled over Eren’s features like a thin veil.

In the distance he noticed Eric mumbling to Levi about seemingly important things as the man laid him on the bed and took off his onesie. It was absolutely necessary that Levi listened carefully, and the Captain took it very seriously in a playful way, taking off his own shirt as well to hang it up to dry since it had gotten a bit wet during gathering snow. Both bare, Levi picked Eric up into strong arms again and wandered over to Eren. He brought their son in for a kiss before lowering the little one for Eren to hold.

“Hey baby”, the young noney addressed him huskily, cuddling the tiny being close. Levi’s knees gave in, letting him fall on the sofa behind them while he said something about his blouse better drying before dinner in a few hours, and that Eren’s tea was standing ready on the coffee table. Eren acknowledged him with a thankful hum, his attention firmly locked on Eric.

He supported his head as he dipped him into the water, considering the defenseless little thing couldn’t even sit upright yet. The moment the water touched him, Eric screamed in confusion, but his own high pitched and suddenly louder-than-usual voice surprised him and he wisely chose not to make such a ruckus, rather staring at his noney wide-eyed. Eren just smiled back at him in the most calming manner as if nothing was going on at all. However after trying to find the reason behind Eren’s expression, the baby began babbling faintly in an attempt to address the situation and show he was very well aware of whatever was happening to him.

Eren only continued to gently splash water onto Eric’s chest with his free hand, coating the soft baby skin in it before running his fingers through Eric's thick, black strands, lowering them into the tub. His son got the wrong impression though, playfully trying to grab Eren’s hand and not planning on letting go of his noney once he’d succeeded in wrapping his tiny fingers around Eren’s own.

“Oh, Eric.” The boy chuckled when the little one brought his hand up to nibble on his fingertips absentmindedly. “Let noney continue, we’re almost done.”

Unable to resist those blue eyes and pouty lips, Eren leaned down to kiss Eric’s forehead. The affectionate gesture distracted Eric enough that the baby loosened its grip and Eren soothed out his small palms with his thumb, cooing quiet tunes to his son as he couldn't stop nuzzling Eric's adorable face. Levi's face.

“Uhhh- uwu… mh”, Eric created another aimless symphony of trembling hums before falling silent completely and watching Eren with sudden, deep interest.

“What is it, little man?”, the young noney spoke, words wrapped in and stuffed with a swollen sort-of baby language as he pursed his lips to a kiss mouth, making it look like that of a fish. “My little baby, you. You keep being so cute, nona’s gonna have to eat you up in one go. That would get me in big trouble with daddy, you know. Don’t tempt me, my little pumpkin with your- chocolate chip hair- cookie, you!”

The newborn just looked back up at his delighted noney in a silent effort to comprehend Eren's excitement, not like he understood any of it. Eric normally was a shy mumbling-machine, but when others started talking non-stop, he preferred to just listen rather than join in on the conversation. Though he didn’t show any signs of being overwhelmed, talking enthusiastically was still one way to leave Eric speechless, very quick.  
Unless it was his taciturn daddy of course. Levi only ever gave little sounds of agreement, encouraging him to go on and tell him more, and it made Eric happy because it seemed to him as if Levi actually understood what he was saying. Which was a rare talent since not even Eric himself knew what he was trying to get at. It was simply a newborn’s way of drawing attention, and that of Levi and Eren was most important to him, above all.

It pleased him that now he could hear their beautiful voices whenever he wanted. He’d just have to cry out or keep mumbling until he was noticed, and someone would come and tend to him. Unlike when he was still in his noney’s belly, the voices being muffled and the only way he could show his approval once he heard, was by stretching himself in the narrow space, rearranging his position.  
He learned quickly that by doing so, he’d get to hear his parents more often. So now that he could, it had become his habit to make himself noticeable, or also entertain himself with his attempts at talking.

He was about to take a bite out of his ducky when a baffled cry left his lips. The cold hit his wet skin as Eren quickly laid him onto the towel and wrapped him up into his arms, making a shivering noise as he imagined how cold Eric must be.

“Let’s get you dried up, muffin”, Eren muffled his words into the towel, pecking Eric’s cheeks while rubbing him dry. He was warm again soon enough and distracted anew as he discovered Levi, laid out on the couch. 

“You wanna come to daddy, hn?”, a familiar, low voice rumbled. Eren responded to Levi’s question with handing the bundle to him from where he knelt. Free to take a break, the younger sat on his armchair with his tea, observing his boys.

Heavy muscles twitched and clenched as the Captain rolled onto his stomach and laid Eric out in front of him, leaning over the child supported by his propped elbows. Steel eyes calmly set on ice blue ones before Levi blinked a few times and sunk in to kiss Eric’s belly. The baby squeaked as his father’s hair fell and tickled his bare skin with every movement. There was a hissing, coughing sound which Eric always produced when he tried not to laugh, but rather growl in defense.

“What, you think daddy won’t eat you? Are you sure there?”, Levi’s tone was serious, as Eric knew it from his sarcastic daddy. “You watch yourself, kid. 'Cause I can’t guarantee that I won’t.” He placed more kisses up the tiny frame, imitating a hungry animal as he growled back. Eric screeched again helplessly, short on breath from Levi’s ridiculous behavior.

He thrashed and kicked in the air, the Captain dodging and grabbing his ankles in one hand to immobilize him while he dragged his nose up Eric’s chest. He nuzzled the baby’s cheek to then completely composedly stop and hover over his face.

Eric hissed daringly once more before halting to look up at the man. Levi was quietly observing him and Eric’s eyes narrowed and widened unsure of what to do next. He reached out to grab Levi’s chin and squash his cheeks together because, dear lords, it looked funny as all hell, especially with his father’s expression staying exactly the same. Aside from Levi’s brows lifting a bit questioningly before he, without warning, snapped after one of Eric’s hands with his mouth.

The baby screamed in another high pitch while the Captain pretended to bite it off. “Na, na, na! -Uwah!” Eric grunted hoarsely, trying to catch his breath again. He tugged Levi’s jaw open - which Levi had been keeping loose enough the whole time - and retrieved his hand, covering his daddy’s mouth as to shut him up. Levi let him, blankly trying not to snort at Eric’s So-Done-With-Your-Bullshit-Dad expression. Suddenly the man looked up to meet Eren’s eyes in exasperation. “I can’t even get him to giggle. That’s not laughing what he’s doing there, is it?"

Eren wrinkled his forehead at him with a smirk. Now who would Eric have that from? The lack of laughter, but definitely not a lack of amusement. Eric was cheerful in his own ways and showed it in his own ways, just like Levi.

Silence laid itself around the two again and Eric used the moment to admire his daddy’s face, what a handsome fella he was. Eric approved, he decided briefly before starting to tug on Levi’s cheeks teasingly and the man in response, pulled his lips back like a tiger, baring sharp, white fangs. Not intimidated at all, Eric continued exploring the Captain’s elegant features somehow ending up with grabbing his sharply-formed nose.

Levi gasped through his mouth to breathe which drew another hissed snorting sound from the baby beneath him. “Disrespectful little brat.” Eric just babbled in confusion over how funny his daddy sounded. “You’re bait", Levi threatened and rubbed their heads together.

“Hey, Levi?”, Eren then asked forgetfully.

His superior just flung his head back, not looking at Eren before speaking up monotonously. “Thy shall not disrupt the fight for dominance between father and son.”

Eren grinned and shook his head while his son broke into a fit of pants.

“Alright. Enough, you’re about to pass out.” Levi turned on his back, taking Eric with him to lay him on his stomach where the baby stayed, clawing experimentally at the resistant muscles he’d been placed on. “Drool on me and I’ll bite your ass for real”, the Captain feigned a serious tone. “You’re sleepy, Eric. Take a nap with daddy.”

Eric, unable to even crawl yet, had his cheek pressed to Levi’s chest, causing the baby’s mumbling to sound more swollen than usual. The warmth he shared with his daddy made him dozy though, his icy eyes beginning to fall shut indecisively. His father placed a hand on Eric’s rear to keep him from rolling off of him in his sleep, and finally Levi angled his head to stare back at Eren expectantly.

“Do you think that-?”, Eren was interrupted by frantic knocking on the door. The boy flinched in surprise while Levi covered Eric with the towel. Before Eren could even stand up to get it, the door was already being swung open.

“Leviiii!”, Hanji sang excitedly. “News!! Oh-“ They took in their surroundings. “Sorry, but I can’t really offer to come back at a better time. It’s kinda urgent.”

“Congratulations to getting your butt kicked, glasses.” Levi glared at them in irritation as he was forced to give Eric back to Eren to put his still moist shirt back on. Another piss point that twisted his features in a deterring way. “Pain. A lot of it. You know the idea of knocking is waiting for a response, right?”

Hanji opened their mouth and pressed their knuckles to their thighs as they bowed. “Yes, Mr. Armored-Colossal-Titan, sir. I'm sure you'd know all about disrespecting doors.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and it was not to check out the room. “You want to talk to me? Then let’s go, and make it quick.”

“It’s a letter from Mike.” Hanji handed him a sheet of paper from Erwin’s desk once they had arrived in the Commander’s room.

Levi gawked from Erwin back to Hanji and down at the paper in their hands. He reached out for it slowly and Erwin’s brows lifted in surprise as he thought to have seen pale fingers tremble, but it was probably just his own vision blurring with unnerved impatience.

The Captain stared down at the already opened envelope which held no name or address. He pulled out the sheet that had swung words scribbled out on it, and silver eyes widened in confusion. Crimson, crimson words, written in blood.

“Erwin, this is-…”

“We can’t be sure”, Hanji spoke for their superior. “He might have had to use an animal’s blood from somewhere if he went into hiding without resources.”

“Why didn’t he feel the need to explain that in the letter then?” Levi rushed over the words, dark, dry blood.

“It’s Mike’s signature", Erwin's voice rumbled deeply. “It’s him, I know so.”

“Do you have any doubts, Commander?”, the shorter male demanded to know, nearly distrustful.

“No doubts at all, Levi. He wasn’t forced to sign it. We have codes for something like that.”

“It says that barely a handful of his soldiers survived… They’re in safety with the Garrison”, Levi absently spoke out loud.

“And that Mike has been ‘sniffing’ around the interior”, the Major pointed out. “The smell of fear, angst and dread surrounding him the closer he gets to the governors’ residence. He would’ve written earlier, but he couldn’t risk having us found out so he waited and… Well. I’m sure he has his reasons for his choice in ink. Erwin is convinced it’s him, we’ll trust your judgement, Commander.” 

The blond nodded from behind his entwined fingers.

A long moment of silence passed as paper shuffled when Levi finished reading and looked up again, folding it away. “This information cannot fall into the wrong hands, how did he manage to get it down here? There’s no one we can trust.”

“We also have friends in the MP.” A smug smirk adorned Hanji’s lowered voice. “Our own spies that is. Unlike the real recruits of the clueless Military, they actually _notice_ when a gang of thieves disappears, so they could even make out our precise location with the help of Mike of course. But it seems like he was in a rush and left the rest, as well as the delivery, to our contact. Did you read what he found out?”

“That the higher-ups reek of sweat and their own piss caused by betrayal?” Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “Whether it’s their ‘allies’ that betrayed them or they regret having betrayed _their allies,_ they expect a counterattack either way.”

“Soon”, Erwin added from behind his desk, cold blue eyes focused on his two companions.

Levi and Hanji stared back wordlessly for a few moments until the Captain slowly made his way over to Erwin and stopped inches before the table. His steel eyes didn’t leave Erwin’s own as he lifted the letter over a candle on the desk and waited for it to catch fire.

“Soon”, Levi repeated with an almost unnoticeable nod of acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Levi was surprisingly amused to find out that Eren’s ass was still just as gorgeous as it had been 9 months ago. He ignored a smirk tugging at his lips while he relished in everything those round, fleshy buns could do. From the way they coated him in Eren’s lovable lube, slicked his manhood over and swallowed it up and down the lengthy tunnel, to the wet sounds of want they produced when they collided with his waist as he snapped his hips forward and slammed into Eren as deep as ‘deep’ went.

Heavy sounds of pleasure escaped the youth; his soft voice also was victim to the vibrant movements coming from behind. Levi’s persistent pushes rocked both their bodies back and forth, and Eren couldn’t control himself for the love of it, panting harder with every time the vibrating heat in his lower half increased.

To Levi it was pleasing to see that the boy hadn’t forgotten how to mess his superior up. He bounced against Levi and the man caught him effortlessly, not having to do much to pull Eren back onto his rock hard dick. The younger was compliant to Levi’s every move.  
Hands pressed against the wall, Eren craned his neck, his big, glassy eyes cautiously set on his Captain to see his expression with every sharp move he made, when Levi angled his hips to roll them up against Eren at an almost harsh speed. Eren had twisted one leg in the air, thrown over Levi’s shoulder for him to clutch greedily as the older male urged him on, hugging the brunette's thigh to his chest so Eren wouldn’t lose balance.

The boy circled his hips rhythmically to yank Levi in further, gaining back a bit of control and catching his vigorous thrusts as he aimed himself at his Captain. There was nothing better than feeling Levi inside him, pleasuring him with whatever means he had. The man reached so deep, stirring every part of Eren in search of that sweet spot. And though the younger slumped against the wall, nearly biting his own wrist as his hooded eyes squeezed shut with each pleading wince that escaped him, there was no hesitation or resistance visible in his posture. He was naturally reacting in response to the little hints of commands Levi’s sex-deprived body gave off. The older male had also become slighty more aggressive during the past months of withdrawal from his other half, but it only turned Eren on all the more.

Breathing hitched, he whined with every forceful pound that rammed him closer into the wall of the narrow bathroom. “Mh!- Mm! M-Ah!”, his voice became strained as he desperately tried to muffle his moans.

“He can’t hear us, Eren”, Levi reassured him once he noticed it. His tone was smooth despite his sharp panting, and the opposite of his ragged appearance which crumbled more with every time he let himself crash into the brunette. Eren could guess by the way Levi's hips bucked uncontrollably, he was gradually losing the strength to drag this out much longer.

Eren's trembling pupils slipped away to the door, knowing behind it Eric was tucked into his crib, napping soundly. Eren was enjoying himself of course, but he was so tense-minded, even if his ass and stance provided a completely different truth that might've contradicted that. It was still their first time in a while, and he was nervous since from now on getting caught was no longer an acceptable option, and then there was the unnerving fact that Levi didn’t seem to mind much either way.

The young noney swallowed heavily, his pale jade eyes squinting as there was another string of thrusts assaulting his insides, climax building up more rapidly. He faltered slightly, rearranging his position to rest his cheek against the cool surface of the wall. Exhaling deeply, but shakily to relax his senses and keep from moaning like a desperate virgin, he let his from exhaustion narrow lids fall, shutting everything but his Captain out and letting only him in.

Eren sighed when gentle fingers found their way to one of his nipples and started rubbing it in little circles, probably spilling his milk, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He wanted to let go, nothing more. Wanted to forget thinking and remember to feel. And Levi hunting down his sweet spot as if it was his last meal was helping more than Eren could ask for, he welcomed the solid intruder, the touch, so deep. Levi nudged Eren’s tight, twitching muscles from every angle. As if he was programmed to Eren’s liking, he knowingly pulled over and retreated again, repeatedly into the direction of Eren’s desires. Mother of fuck, the youth wondered if he had forgotten how good this was, and if not, why had he not fucking missed it as much as he should have!? He blamed it on the hormones of the pregnancy and used the wall as leverage to push himself onto Levi more as another wave of lust gripped him, his body willingly entering the final stages of climax.

Levi took the hint and launched forward, lifting Eren off the floor and bringing him up against the tiles. The boy gasped loudly at the sudden change of direction, his back colliding with the hard stone. He slapped a hand over his mouth when more grunts of pleasure fought their way through his weak throat. The new position shot shivers up his spine, causing him to lose all sense of control, his vision blurring and his legs automatically wrapping around the Captain with needy force. Eren's voice had developed a mind of its own and started producing whiny moans, begging and pleading from behind his clenched fingers.

“Stop muffling them”, Levi growled in an effort to form words. But Eren, with every reoccurring pound that filled him, just tightened his thighs around that muscular abdomen of Levi’s in response, not giving any other sort of reaction.

He ignored his superior’s demand, watching those sweat-glazed abs flex and bend one at a time, hypnotically, whenever Levi’s lower back arched and hunched to snap his hips forward and in between Eren’s legs. The brunette was flung out of his trance when his wrist was grabbed and pinned to the wall, freeing his lips in the process as his hand was torn away from his face.

Levi chose that moment to speed up, causing the volume of skin on skin that filled their ears to increase, as well as Eren’s moans as the boy helplessly threw his head back in defeat. He huffed faster and more disjointedly, his voice untameably producing beautiful, _praising_ sounds that were simply music to Levi’s ears. A quick kiss that the Captain placed on Eren's parted lips interrupted the cries, only for them to continue vibrantly melodic right after.

“Fuck, Eren”, the man joined in with a breathy grunt, drawing a suppressed gasp from the younger as he dug his face into the crook of Eren's neck to muffle his own groans of approval. As his body rutted against the slim one that was pressed up against him, Levi couldn't resist the urge to trail his tongue all the way up to Eren’s earlobe.

He had to retreat it before his teeth clenched without warning as he was hit with more gratifying pleasure, indicating that he was approaching his limits faster and faster. And Levi felt his strength cave in with every time Eren loosened and tensed around him. With every time he brushed Eren’s sensitive areas and earned himself those desirable moans. With every time he viciously sunk himself into that glossy, hot, pink ring that was Eren’s entrance.

He glanced down at the younger’s heaving chest and milky precome that covered the flawless, silky skin, forming a pool in his belly button. Silver eyes narrowed, passion riddling up Levi’s features right as he knew it was going to happen. “Tch. -Agh…”

His body protested as he forced himself to straighten and continue casually slamming into Eren, which had the boy begging for more. The Captain had been holding back just to drag it out, unwilling to let their long break over the last months influence him, but he was slowly going crazy and his urges weren’t going to wait for him any longer.

“MHHH- Levi!”, Eren screamed as he felt the thick erection jerk within him. “A-are you…”

“Yeah”, Levi confirmed in a near whisper. 

Eren didn’t wait for more permission to be given. He stopped clawing at the man’s shoulders in order to swing his arms around his firm neck instead, and let out one last moan of relief, followed by a string of shaky gasps as he came. Levi managed a few last thrusts before their bodies intertwined and they clutched each other between hasty grunts and frantic huffs, every movement becoming jerky and strained.

“L-Levi… Levi!”, Eren repeated the name, his mind too occupied with coping with the ecstasy to remember titles.

Their quaking figures collapsed into the wall as the Captain released into Eren, filling every bit of him until Eren could feel it course through parts where not even Levi’s cock could reach. And his insides twitched in appreciation as he came onto his stomach in little squirts as well.

The two sank to the floor, foreheads resting against each other while their tired, familiar gazes met wordlessly in a quiet sign of trust. Levi nudged his nose against Eren’s, briefly nipping on his lower lip before looking down on the younger. What a beautiful mess, he thought. He scooped Eren’s creamy substance on two fingers and brought it up to graze the brunette’s lips with his fingertips, calmly painting the quivering pink in sweet gloss. He seemed absorbed in his work, like a painter that had to be extremely precise or he’d ruin his masterpiece. Eren wanted to smile, but was stopped when Levi licked it off him before the boy could, pressing another sloppy kiss to Eren's mouth.

The young noney shyly meant to greet the man’s tongue with his own as Levi urged him into the wet proximity and they at last just resolved into messy kisses. Levi's half-lidded eyes finally fell shut as well.

“Nh…” Eren held back a giggle, pulling his mouth from the Captain’s with a pop. He whispered as soon as he caught the older soldier’s attention: “Happy birthday, sir.”

“Thank- wait-!” Levi’s composed façade twisted along with his brows crooking in confusion. “How-“

“Yes, I know when my dear husband’s birthday is”, the young noney cut him off sarcastically and with obvious amusement hidden in his words.

“Hanji”, Levi immediately suspected with a grim tone in voice.

“Relax, old man. What’s there to worry about? Me ditching you because of your age? Can you instead worry about things that are actually _likely_ to happen?” Eren shook his head with a sigh, continuing serener than before: “Look, I want to celebrate the day you were born, because… thanks to that day, it means I can have this.” He cupped Levi’s face meaningfully, staring into his eyes for a few moments before giving him an affectionate peck.

“And this.” He grabbed the other’s hand to lace their fingers and slowly kissed each of Levi’s knuckles.

“And… this.” He wriggled his hips lovingly, a lewd grin plastered onto his face as he reminded the Captain that he was still buried inside Eren. His base was still connected to the boy’s ass, which was nicely planted in Levi’s lap.

The man’s lips twitched wildly in realization and he tried not to smirk or scold Eren as the brunette nudged his cheek with a breathy laugh. “Smile, birthday boy! For crying out loud…”

“I get it already, brat.”

“Good. How old are you then?”

Levi quickly looked up in denial as a definite ‘No’ left his lips.

It was followed by a high pitched ‘Yes’.

“No. Take a bath.”

“Ah, so in case anyone was wondering, my husband is ‘take a bath’ years old”, Eren spoke humorlessly, and Levi wrinkled his nose in an attempt to hide his amusement.

“Fuck, no. I meant, take a bath and get dressed. We’re done here.”

“You know we’re not done until I have an answer.”

“The answer is ‘no’, Eren.”

The boy crossed his arms, refusing to give up, and rolled his eyes when Levi demonstratively pulled out of him. He watched the man trot over to the bathtub, pouring water into it from a bucket.

“Fine.” Eren shrugged unaffectedly. “I guess I’ll just have to ask Major Hanji again.”

“I’ll get the hot water.” Levi ignored him, wrapping a towel around his lower half. He stopped in the doorway and added before stepping out into their room. “Hanji doesn’t know.”

Eren looked after him in disbelief, waiting for him to re-enter the bathroom. “I’m sure they’ve seen your documents before.”

 _”I’m_ not so sure if what’s on the documents is all that true. Going by them I’m turning 28 today, and Hanji knows that’s a lie.”

“Even _I_ know that’s a lie”, Eren hissed.

“Thank you”, the Captain’s voice lowered with sarcasm.

Eren lifted his hands up apologetically at the man's tone in voice and snapped: “What? You already look way younger than you probably really are. Don’t be ungrateful with your luck.” The boy struggled to stand up, his hips still throbbing and his sore insides pulsating from the aftermaths that made his legs tremble still.

“Just get in there, you little shit. And I’m not ungrateful…", Levi mumbled, however failing to sound annoyed. "Thanks for thinking about me, but… I just don’t see my birthday as anything special, is all.” He reached out to help Eren step into the tub.

“Birthdays are always special. We were happy when Eric was born, you think your parents weren’t happy to have _you?”_

Eren knew he’d said the wrong damn thing the moment he met Levi’s dull eyes.

“My parents,… right. I didn’t even know both of them well enough to remember them… Yet I know enough to doubt they’d remember _me_ either.”

The younger’s eyes widened and his lips parted silently, unable to form words of apology or comfort or just anything. “Levi-“

“It’s fine, Eren.” The man’s hands guided Eren into the water, certain grey eyes avoiding him briefly. “There’s nothing that can be done about it. The only thing I can do is try making better decisions for my own kids.”

“You are”, Eren stated firmly, squeezing Levi's hand, not letting go. “You’ve made the best decision so far. To love your child,… like your noney loved you. I know he did.”

“It was… a long time ago, feels like a dream when I think back to it. All I remember is the story of the sweet-toothed ghost really… I guess it proves he cared about me, but… he left too soon. I’m not planning on doing that. Ever.”

“You better not.” Eren gave a sad smile. “Otherwise I’ll hunt you down and take you home again, no matter where you are, no matter how many times I have to do it.”

There was a moment of silence as Levi let the spoken words sink in. He hoped Eren was right. “I’ll trust you with that then.”

The Captain followed the boy into the tub and let him kiss his forehead when Eren leaned in, humming fondly in agreement: "I'll take good care of you." His voice drawled soothingly as he ran his fingers through Levi’s hair. After a few seconds Eren's expression turned serious again and he gripped the black strands to bring Levi in closer. “And about before… I’m sorry.”

“I said, don’t worry about it. Wallowing in the past doesn’t do any good." The older shook his head, tiredly blinking at Eren. "If I held on to every pissy, traumatic thing that happened in my past and let it influence my future decisions… I’d be pretty fucked up by now.”

“Still, that wasn’t very tactful of me and I’d rather not done it.” Ocean green eyes sunk away with regret, something Levi hated to see there. It was just another sort of pain, a sort he knew all too well.

“You’re wallowing in the past, Eren. This very moment”, the older pointed out with a teasing tone that made Eren smile again. “I like my present better. With you. So what do I need the past for?”

“You’re right”, the boy agreed quietly, his voice faint.

“Good. Then let’s get ourselves washed before Eric wakes up.”

-

Eren stuffed a blanket into a basket along with Eric’s cuddle scarf and turned to look at his superior who stood by the fireplace to refill the pot with fresh water. “By the way”, the younger began.

“Hm?”, Levi hummed.

“What was that about yesterday? Did something happen?”

“No. Just a letter that came in… Mike’s alive. At least he still was two weeks ago.” The man heard a gasp from behind him.

“Why won’t he come down here with us?”

“It’s dangerous, risky. Also we need a man up there… Because it’s not very smart to _buy_ information down here, you’ll be found out quicker than you know.”

Eren cradled Eric in his arms thoughtfully and pecked him on the head before laying him into the basket he'd prepared. He looked back up to reply, but Levi beat him to it.

“That looks like you want to drop him off on somebody’s doorstep”, he deadpanned.

“Ohhh. Someone wishes to grow up to be a comedian, huh? Little Levi… get your head out of the clouds”, Eren mused playfully, shaking his head with faked pity before frowning. “I can’t carry him around today, because thanks to our activities earlier, my ass feels like it’s gonna fall apart and it barely manages to keep my legs connected to the rest of my body… So Eric’s getting a basket-ride today.”

The last sentence was a much higher pitch as the noney directed his attention towards his baby which reached out a curious little arm to him. The brunette rocked the basket back and forth gently, a smile of delight spreading over his lips while he leaned in to let Eric touch his face. “Oh no, I gotta hug you now”, Eren suddenly squeaked, unable to resist the temptation of taking the little bundle back into his arms and smooch him until there was nothing left to smooch. He pressed Eric to himself in uncontainable excitement. “My adorable baby you, ah! Noney loves you so much, I love you so much! My little angel! Pumpkin-”

Levi watched in confusion whilst Eren showered their son with love and kisses and little affections. It wasn't long before Levi rolled his eyes at the silliness, turning away again. They were simply insane, he thought, Eren shouldn’t spoil the brat so much. But Eric starting to mumble in that adorable baby-voice of his forced even Levi to look back once more. He could no longer ignore that cute, tiny bundle Eren was having so much fun with.

“Hey.” Lured by their happy little cuddle-session, the man stood helplessly until his feet carried him over to the two, practically unnoticeably. “Hey, Eren”, he pressed impatiently, hesitantly reaching out his arms in a pleading gesture. “Let me have him too.”

“Wha-? No, I can’t right now. I’ve gone into a frenzy!” The boy continued to pepper Eric with pecks while Levi just stared, mouth agape. “I can’t give my baby out of my arms!” Eren pouted dramatically, the little one’s babbling becoming louder in response to his noney's crazy fit.

“Eren… Come on. Babe. Please”, Levi grumbled at the unbearable injustice.

“No, it’s just too impossible!!”

The Captain be damned, he swore he'd search the next wall and bang his head against it if he were to start sulking like a child because of such a thing. He quickly shook his head; he was a grown ass man. However that didn't stop him from being cuddle-deprived. “Just once. I want to hold him too, you know?”

The younger started giggling innocently: “I can’t. He’s glued to me.”

“That’s not funny, you brats. Eren. Let me too, I haven’t had him at all today. Eren… Eren.” Levi didn’t move from his spot, arms still open and empty as he frowned impatiently, repeating Eren's name in annoyance. “Eren? Good, we’re making another one. I can already see I’ll never get to hold him if we don’t have at least two.”

“What?!” Eren’s head spun to a point where Levi thought his swan-like neck was gonna snap.

“I’m not kidding. You could at least share”, the older male complained dryly, despite the shock in Eren's eyes.

“Are you serious?” The brunette stared at him, backing away with Eric still tightly wrapped in his arms.

“Yes. Now get over here. Not fair. Not. Fair.” Levi hugged Eren along with their son, careful not to squash the baby between them as he dug his face into Eren's shoulder, lips nuzzling Eric's hair.

Levi's jealousy was finally stilled as the room quieted, his arms lovingly squeezing his family. He bundled them up together, stroking Eren's back and rubbing their cheeks together needily until Eren looked up, slightly concerned when his aching body reminded him. And he gulped, thinking Levi could've gotten him pregnant again. “Uhm… You… you didn’t- I mean, before when we-“

“Calm down. I didn’t do anything.” Eren actually appeared relieved on hearing that. Not that he hadn’t been thinking about seconds, but just not so sudden. Then again, the thought of Eric playing with a younger sibling caused his heart to skip a beat, and he snorted.

“I knew you were bluffing.” His tone was smug.

“Of course you did.”

Eren placed Eric back in the basket eventually after they had all calmed down, and carried him down to the kitchen where he got to play with Armin’s hair, which were conveniently longer than his noney’s own. And he also got to fool around with uncle Jean, who made all kinds of funny noises at him, for which Eren would definitely tease Jean afterwards.

“He likes your voice, Armin”, Jean spoke when the blond caught Eric’s attention with his sweet giggle, the baby perking up at the sound, ice blue eyes wide at attention.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed too”, Eren confirmed. “Whenever you talk, Eric gets this expression like-… Like, oh my god, everyone shut up, Armin’s talking!”

Armin looked as if his heart was pounding all his blood to his face with the single goal of draping a big, excited blush over his soft cheeks and button nose. “You guyyyyys”, he groaned in disbelief, sinking his face into his hands. At that Eren and Jean simply laughed lightheartedly.

Only a few hours later the Captain found himself on his way to Erwin’s room, probably to report to him out of habit. Levi and Mikasa had gone to the black market and did their job of replacing the thieves they had 'done-in' months prior. A lot of rich people from the interior sent their agents down here to illegally get them things they couldn’t get up there. And they were conspicuous as all hell. Snatching the money they got from those pigs was just as easy. Especially since most average pocket-thieves stayed away from them, out of fear of what their contacts could do to them if they were caught. Stealing was always a bit risky, but most importantly you had to know from _whom_ you were stealing.

That didn’t stop the Ackermanns however. It was the way they’d kept each other over water, mostly because Levi didn’t allow them stealing from the innocent and the poor.

A chill wandered down the man’s nape which he warily shrugged off, slowly lifting a hand to knock on Erwin’s door when-

“LEVI!!”, he heard Hanji shout hysterically and something about their voice let his blood freeze in his veins. He turned to look at them as if they’d just predicted the end of the world and their next words confirmed exactly that. “TITANS! Invading Wall Rose and SINA TOO! The walls have been breached in multiple areas!!!”

“Hanji…” The Captain shook his head; he didn’t want to believe it. But as Hanji came to a halt in front of him and both were silent for a second they could hear obvious screaming from outside. People crying in panic when the news spread and they found out the surface was crawling with titans, and it probably wouldn’t take them very long to find their ways into the underground. Voices howled to get into their storage cellars and hide as there was no way out. The usually dead-empty underground was in uproar and that had to be enough proof for Levi.

“Levi!” The Major caught his attention again. “We have to get up there. Help as many people get into the underground as possible!”

“No. No, Hanji if we’re cut off from the surface, even if the titans don’t make it down here-“

“They can’t, the tunnels leading to the underground city are too small.” Hanji grabbed Levi by the shoulders. “But we have to stop the Armored or Colossal from getting here, because they might find a way! Do you understand, Levi? Get.Your.Blades!”

Hanji pushed past him and barged into Erwin’s room while the Captain quickly stormed into the other direction, towards his own quarters. They would be looking for Eren again, Levi's thoughts rung as he cursed those damn shifting traitors.

“Eren!”, Levi choked out as breathing was becoming difficult. Eren looked up in fright from where he stood by Eric’s crib, his scurry eyes having been set on the window in shock seconds ago.

“Captain?” The man’s face scrunched up unlike Eren had ever seen before, as if what Levi was about to say next would cause him physical pain.

“The titans. They’re up there”, Levi explained, both of them staring silently before suddenly the older male rushed to their closet, grabbing his gas supply and blades.

“No…”, Eren whimpered, trying on shaky legs to make his way to Levi, who was kneeling by his 3DMG, readying for battle and even swinging on his green cape, the wings of freedom adorning it. “No, Levi… you’re not going.” It was a plea, not a command and it shot poisonous arrows straight into the man’s heart.

“I have to, Eren. I have to protect you-“

“No, I can’t- let you!! Not without me!” The boy’s sobbing turned into helpless screams in an instant, causing Levi to spin in his direction in surprise.

“Are you insane? Eren, you’re not thinking straight!” The edges of Levi’s eyes sharpened even more so, Eren's words having startled him. He saw the fear in Eren's widened eyes and before he could think he rushed forward, taking the younger into his arms. The air grew cold around him as he felt Eren shake sickeningly, terrified. “You and I both grew up without parents, completely alone… Do you want our son to share the same fate as us? Or maybe not have a chance to grow up at all?”

“No! No, you’re staying here!” Eren desperately shook his head, hitching with every word. Levi's hands found his face, cupping his face to calm him, but it only made him wail in pain: “No, you promised! You told him yourself, you’d always be there and make sure he’d have everything he needs! I won’t let you-!” Eren was already hoarse from the heavy knot that had formed in his throat upon hearing Levi’s words, yet he forced his voice to keep going.

“I will. Armin is staying with you and Eric, and Mikasa will protect you. She knows everything about this damn place, I taught her everything there is to know, she’ll take care of you”, Levi tried to explain as calm as possible, but it wasn’t enough to reassure his beloved. Eren knew he was leaving, and no amount of begging could stop him.

“Please don’t, Levi! Please!” And it left Eren with no choice.

“I have to defeat them, Eren. We’ll never be free if I don’t. You know that! You want them to pay, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t care anymore. My mother wouldn’t want this, I knew from the start she wouldn’t have wanted me to try and avenge her! Don’t go!”

“I'm not doing this for revenge, Eren. But I have to protect you”, Levi whispered and suddenly Eren stopped. “…I don’t want to ever have to avenge either of you. My job is to protect you; I can’t sit here and do nothing, watch our freedom be taken from us. _Our_ lives.”

Eren stared blankly for a moment, lids falling before he quietly asked: “What if you never come back?”

“That’s not an option”, the Captain’s tone dropped sternly.

It was the vague whining coming from Eric’s crib that finally drew Levi and Eren's attention. Having heard the panic in his parents’ voices, the little one had started to feel anxious as well, yearning to have them cradle him in their arms again, tell him everything was ok.

Eren’s eyes swayed over to him in dread before meeting Levi’s steel grey gaze again, trying to watch what the man would do now, what he would do to comfort their baby. At that Levi slowly tore away from Eren to walk over to the crib. He lifted Eric out of it and wrapped the bundle up with his cloak. “Please don’t give me that, kid. I need you to be strong now.” The baby stopped whining not long after hearing his father’s familiar voice, and his daddy made his way back to Eren.

“Unlike me, Eric would never leave you”, the Captain spoke to Eren meaningfully, but the boy didn’t quite understand what he meant. “So don’t you leave him either, alright? You'll need each other now.” Levi couldn't bear the thought of Eren leaving their son because of him. They had agreed on keeping Eric safe before themselves, above all. Their child was highest priority as it was probably the only thing their love would ever be able to leave behind in this dark world; their only spark of light, and last will.

Tears ran down Eren’s cheeks by the time Levi looked up from their son's face. He gave Eric’s forehead a long kiss before laying him into the younger’s arms again, bringing a hand up to caress Eren’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Then don’t go-“

“Come on, Eren, please! This is not the time. Don’t make this any harder. You know it’s _because_ I love you that I have to go. You’re a soldier… like me.” Levi soon went quiet and so did Eren’s sobs. He watched the man’s hand slowly fall from his side to run his fingers through their son’s black strands. “I know you understand… I can’t protect you from down here, I got to go.”

Levi leaned in to catch Eren’s trembling lips between his own in a comforting kiss. It didn’t last as long as they both wished it had, and they both sighed regretfully, Levi looking down at Eric one more time. All he could manage was a whisper: “I’m sorry…”

Eric just eyed him carefully, unaware of the situation. He reached out a little hand to his father, but Levi turned on his heel without looking back, Eric and Eren's blank gazes following him.

“Wait…” Eren brought the Captain to a stop once more. Levi waited, still facing away from Eren as he could hear him fumble with something and make out the sound of leather ripping. “You might need this”, the boy continued shkily. Levi finally looked over his shoulder to see the key resting in Eren's quivering hand.

Levi stirred back towards Eren quickly, grabbing his hand and locking the key between their intertwined fingers. He let their lips connect harsher, deeper and this time longer until there was screaming from below.

“Where’s Captain Levi!?!”

“Shit.” The man pulled away. “I fucking love you, ok? I’ll come back to you. I'll come back no matter what... Goodbye Eren.” He spun around and without another word, hurried himself out the door as if he were being chased. He concentrated on his firm strides, frowning as he cursed internally. Only a few more seconds and he would've stayed, Eren could've made him. Levi _had_ to get away before he would turn around after all.

"Goodbye", Eren whispered as he watched him head down the hallway where he probably met up with the rest of the squad to leave. The boy clutched Eric to his chest, more tears approaching. Levi was gone now. His Levi was gone.

A bright, yellow ball peeked around the corner of the hall before Armin made his way towards them, eyes swollen as well. Of course, since Jean was leaving as well; it was just the three of them again now, to fend for themselves. Like old times, only this time they had a baby to look after and shit to lose unlike after the fall of Maria. Back then they’d already lost everything and had been too weak to even fight.  
Eren didn’t want those events to repeat themselves, to lose everything they’d managed to build up for themselves, he didn’t want to watch it crumble before him and yet he’d watched Levi walk away. His instincts were telling him to run after Levi. But by the time Eren would make it that far, the man would be long gone. The boy was forced to watch him fade into the distance like everything else around them. Everything was crumbling.

“Eren? You alright?”, his friend addressed him, his voice also hoarse and heavy from choking back sobs; it sounded just like Eren felt. He didn't need to give Armin an answer. He was restless; he wanted to run after them, knowing Levi would turn him down.

Every chance Eren had to chase them was gone anway when Mikasa soon rushed into the room behind Armin. “Eren, Armin, we’re going down to the cellar for now, just in case.”

The other two nodded mechanically, and Eren hazily grabbed for Eric’s basket a few times before his fingers finally connected with it. He didn’t want to think right now, but he couldn’t help but notice that one ironic fact. He kept on sinking deeper and deeper. His mind sprawled out the pitiable downfall of his life from the dungeons in the interior, to the basement cells of the Survey Corps HQ, all the way to the underground and then into the next cellar. There was no end, even when he thought he had hit rock bottom.

He didn’t know what to make of it, a bad omen? That it couldn't get any worse? Fuck it, he thought, he hated that humans were weak and all they could do was hide. Most of the time they couldn't even do that. Those few that were actually capable of fighting, often had the most to lose. It just wasn’t fair.

The three friends slumped against a damp wall after Mikasa had lit a candle, and the silence sunk upon them with heavy force.

“They’ll be fine”, the raven girl finally spoke after a few more moments. “The boomerang short stack will bring them all back alive, I have faith in him.” She tugged at her scarf and Eric - still oblivious to the situation - squeaked happily at hearing her voice.

Her two friends looked over at her, unable to form words.

“I’ll take him”, Mikasa offered, stretching out her arms to take Eric. And even though Eren hesitated for a moment, he was glad she was there. He wouldn't be able to handle much as of now, needed a break and Mikasa lifted more weight from his shoulders than he probably knew.

“I hope you’re right”, he whispered while placing the bundle into her open arms. “If he falls asleep just put him in the basket.”

She nodded and let silence take over the dim lit room again. Her own eyes fell shut while she watched Eren and Armin lean on each other for some time. The girl sent a silent prayer that the soldiers they had sent up there would return safely. They had to. And she cursed the fact that she couldn’t be at two places at once to support them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Actually I wasn’t going to leave Levi’s age a mystery, but I thought everyone should decide on their own what they’re more comfortable with. In my opinion Levi’s reaction already revealed a LOT about his age and he’s probably guilty and maybe even OOCly ashamed for dating such a young beauty, whilst he’s at the age of 30+ something? Personally I think true love should never depend on the variations of age… also I’m a hentai T-T *points at self* You piece of **** ANYWAYS I apologize for my shitty ‘after-sex’ humor!! m(_ _)m  
> Now everybody fluff your feathers of freedom and make sure you can fly over the walls of angst. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy little fanart:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/123748446556/this-is-some-much-needed-fluffyness-for-daddy-levi)
> 
>   
> Warning!!!: This chapter may contain a spoiler moment to those who are not informed about the identy of the armored and colossal. I marked that moment with ~*~ this sign, so you can skip the few sentences if you want! It wouldn't make a difference for your understanding of the plot ^^

“I’ve read about places where the weather is so extreme, rain causes waterfalls. Wind blows you away as if you were a bundle of dried up leaves. Even the ground starts to quake and break, and it seems like it’s going to swallow you up. Mountains spit liquid fire and cover everything in its ashes. Even the ocean causes so called tidal waves that can flood entire landscapes.”

Eren listened to the distant sounds of Armin's voice as the blond told Eric some stories, the baby bundled up in his basket, clutching his red scarf in amazement. Eren forced to interrupt his task when he heard the door open, and Mikasa walked in with a dead backstreet dog grasped by the legs. She was expressionless as always.

“Again?”, Eren groaned, not bothering to look the filthy thing over.

“It’s all there is”, his sister spoke with an apologetic note in her tone, however her night sky eyes didn’t reveal a single hint of emotion. “It’s important that we don’t use up too much of our supplies for as long as possible.”

“You learned that from the Captain, too?” It sounded like a poor attempt to joke, but ended up with the uncomfortable afterglow of mockery. Eren regretted it only seconds later and Mikasa detected that.

That's why her words held no clue of her being offended. “Any soldier should know as much. I have, for a long time.” Her brother nodded in acknowledgement, desperately hoping to end the conversation.

It had been weeks - Eren had stopped counting - without a sign from titans or soldiers from the surface. Most survivors were afraid to leave their cellars where they probably starved. At least the dogs and cats that fed on rats didn’t starve a long with the people, and were somewhat useful to those that _hadn’t_ given up yet.

Sometimes they heard senseless growling from the tunnels where the titans undoubtedly waited on them. As long as they didn’t learn how to dig they’d be safe, was what Armin had said.

Eren huffed as he remembered doubtfully, and took the boiling water from the fireplace, throwing in whatever he’d prepared so the dog wouldn’t taste exactly how it looked. Mikasa started skinning the dead animal and cut it up for cooking, Eren having to wrinkle his nose at the smell of raw flesh and warm blood. He was simply overly disgusted with this entire situation. Everything about this was so wrong, and everything they did was just a desperation-riddled reaction to the mess they’d gotten stuck in.  
It was not just humiliating and exhausting - it was terrifying. Eren just wanted to escape by all means, leaving all this behind, and every day the wish grew more desperate. That scared him most. He was scared of those thoughts, because they relieved him in the most unsettling way. The thought that he could end it all anytime with just a fling of a knife, with just holding his breath. In this pit of the world he now lived in he could no longer resist having thoughts of giving up, knowing he couldn’t let them become a reality either. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel ashamed of himself, that he was so weak to turn desperate so quickly. He still had a responsibility after all. He had Eric.

And whenever he looked at the little one, he saw Levi’s eyes in his, as if the man was staring right back at him, even though he was nowhere near them. He missed him. He was so incomplete without him. Every single second of his existence, with every fiber of his being he was hurting and missing. Eren thought of him constantly, and yet at the end of the day it seemed like he didn’t even know who Levi was anymore. The man he loved? The father of his child? His superior officer? Levi was always there, haunting Eren, while at the same time it felt like he didn't even exist. It made Eren so mad, so helpless.  
If he gave up, Levi would have no one to come back to, but just how long would Eren have to wait? And what if Levi _never_ came back? Before having to find that out, Eren knew it would be better – or at least not as bad as this – to cave in. He knew for a fact that it would feel like nothingness, it would be empty; it would quickly be over while this right here felt like forever.

But he also knew, wherever Levi was, no - wherever he was headed - he deserved better than to be abandoned. He deserved better than to have his only son forgotten, while he himself was already on the verge of disappearing from treasured memories.

Yes, Levi was disappearing. He was simply gone. And uncertainty tortured Eren just like the fact that the thoughts of ever giving Eric up were there, that they were tempting. If Levi really never returned, wha was Eren to do? He couldn't be sure, if he was he strong enough to go on for their son alone. The young noney had no answers to those questions as they grew and deformed while sprawling into bigger knots and webs like a huge hedge that covered everything in dark, stingy spikes. A labyrinth, a riddle and wherever he looked, the next best possible outcomes were shocking and horribly painful just like the stabbing thorns in his heart. Eren might as well have been fading into an empty, yawning hole that led into nothingness. One particular question still lingered on his lips, heavy and - aside from bitter – nothing but tasteless.

“When do you think they’ll come back?” So severe, it made its own way out, Eren not even actually realizing he'd said it out loud until his sister spoke up.

“I don’t know, Eren.” She disposed of some intestines, causing Eren's guts to twist even more as he by accident caught a glimpse of it. “It doesn’t help that you keep asking every day. You said you gave Captain Levi your key. As you know, they haven’t managed to defeat the titans. So they’re most likely off to Shiganshina, your basement.”

“What if they’re not?”, he asked, toneless and cold. “What if they’re all lying up there, decaying without anybody ever knowing, or rotting in a titan’s stomach?”

“Eren!”, Mikasa warned, briefly looking over at the now silent Armin, whose dull eyes were set on Eric still. She let out a shallow sigh, straightening herself before she continued firmly: “They’ll return, all of them. If I were up there, I wouldn’t let a single one of them die, what makes you think Levi would?”

“That’s bullshit”, Eren whispered, not daring to look at her. “And you know it. He can’t decide over anybody’s life any more than _you_ can. He’s lost so many soldiers before, this isn’t any different. He even put Jean in charge in case something happened to him. I’m starting to doubt he was ever even planning on coming back to me.”

“I know - no matter how long it takes him - he will come back. He’s too much like me in that poin”, Mikasa nearly growled, as if she’d been personally insulted by how Eren spoke of Levi. “It could be me up there and him down here, would you think of me like that then too?” She stiffly turned back to her work, now carving at the dog’s skin more viciously. “Wishing for him to return with all your heart, but damning him in your selfishness; it’s not fair. He’s been through too much for you. So the least you can do is have faith.”

Her brother didn’t speak up to that, he couldn’t. She sounded as if having faith was the easiest thing in the world. Eren could very well refute that, yet he couldn't beat Mikasa’s words into insignificance, and her words still lingered in his ears, making his body throb from the impact of recognition. She seemed disappointed, not just in him. Eren knew she must’ve also been anxious this whole time. But it was no more than a mask she wore for his sake, that made her convincing statements just as hopeless as everything else.

Armin slowly walked over to his two friends as neither of them said another word, both forcefully focusing on their tasks at hand. The blond reached out for Eren's wrist to get his attention and swept the ingredients he'd been chopping up into his palm to toss them into the pot before his friend could further butcher them to even tinier pieces. “Eren, you take care of Eric. I’ll continue here.”

“Thanks”, the brunette spoke absently, eyes remaining set on his sister’s turned back until he shook himself and wandered to the dining table, carefully lifting his son out of his basket to sit down on a chair with him. “Hey baby. Are you hungry, hm?”

He lacked the cheerful pitch he’d normally have when talking to the bundle. It was no wonder, guilt weighing him down whenever he looked at Eric. Unpromising hopes and wishes filling his heart agonizingly to the point of it cracking open. At those frequent breaking points, tears usually started spilling, Eric often being the trigger.

The little one babbled quietly in his noney’s arms, occasionally sucking on his lower lip. He’d been so brave and so strong, not once did he cry. Even whilst he kept sending confused glances in various directions and around every room, waiting for his daddy to show up and greet him. Take him into his strong arms; let him play with his dark hair that resembled his own, whisper to him with that familiar voice, that he’d forever be there.  
Eren knew, Eric had without a doubt noticed the absence of his father, who’d always been present ever since the baby had developed awareness. Now he was missing, and nothing could make up for that. No amount of motherly love.

Eren was certain about that, and ruefully kissed Eric’s forehead before bringing him back down to his chest to feed him. The usual, carefree shimmer in the baby's metallic blue eyes was now vague and unsure as the little being brought up a tiny hand to rest on his noney’s chest. He nibbled not as eagerly as he once used to, and Eren caressed his hair in an attempt to comfort him, at least put his mind at ease. It wasn’t like he could actually explain to his son and make him understand what was going on. No, Eric simply had to accept things as they were until he was old enough-

Eren broke off that thought at once. He didn’t want to assume that one day he’d be standing alone with this beautiful child, having to tell him what a hero his father was and why it had been necessary for him to leave his family behind. He didn’t want Eric to grow up, he didn’t want him to understand one day and be in the same pain as his noney was now. Eren wanted time to stop and Levi to come back now. It didn’t matter if he’d saved humanity or not, he just wanted him back. He wanted no hero, he wanted his man.

The longer he waited, the less he believed in Levi’s return, it was an awful domino effect. And Eren's appetite wasn’t particularly large when Armin finally served dinner, even though his friend had done a good job at making it look like anything but dog.

“I’m taking Eric to bed.” Eren stood from his place not long after he’d stopped picking at his food. “Good night.”

“Good night”, Armin repeated warily, two sets of eyes following the brunette as he walked off with the empty basket, clutching his baby in his arms.

The crib had been shoved all the way next to Eren’s bed. He couldn’t stand distance between himself and his loved ones anymore, and the empty room had never felt this big either. It lacked the scent of Levi’s tea brewing in a pot and the warmth the man spread and provided by just being there.

His legs feeling heavy and weak, Eren sat down on the bed, rocking Eric so the little one would get drowsy and fall asleep. His son looked around with tired eyes before setting them on his noney innocently.

_Unlike me, Eric would never leave you. So don’t you leave him either, alright?_

“Did you mean that _you would_ leave me, Levi?”, Eren asked out loud, face falling further in pain.

Eric suddenly looked up by the mentioning of that name, drawing his noney’s attention as helpless mumbling turned into loud whining. “Ah- mhhh!” As if he could sense his noney's distress, the fear and pain Eren was in constantly, he squirmed uncomfortably in reluctance. Eren's downheartedness didn't go by Eric unnoticed. Of course not. They were still connected so closely, and the baby's whimpering was direct protest to the face his noney was making.

Eren stared in confusion over the little one's sudden change of mood before instinctively cradling his son closer. “Shhhhh-sh-sh.” He swayed him soothingly, hoping to make it all just go away. “Baby. Don’t, don’t.”

But Eric continued grumbling. It was different from his usual babbling. His quiet voice began quivering as his tiny legs kicked aimlessly into the air and small fingers grasped the fabric of Eren’s shirt. When Eren peeled Eric from himself to look at him in worry, the boy noticed something.  
Tears glazing over the long, dark eyelashes of his baby. The sight broke his sore heart instantly. Eric had never 'cried' before. If he had complaints, he’d whine or thrash a bit; he never screamed or cried, having inherited his father’s sense of composure. And he still didn’t, despite how fed up he must’ve been. Instead he just whimpered up at his noney, his soft, chubby cheeks now wet from tearing up.

Eren gasped for air. Eric's whining definitely sounded strangled, almost like he was trying to already be a big boy, not wanting to cry, not wanting to make his noney cry as the brunette began shaking.

“My gods, I’m so sorry”, Eren whispered, close to breaking apart. “I’m so sorry, baby.” He swallowed heavily, hoping it would somehow calm him down and stop his own tears as he instinctively brought Eric up closer to rest the little raven head on his shoulder and nuzzle his jet black hair. “Noney’s right here, it’s ok. Please don’t cry”, he wept and sobbed, his voice nearly unrecognizable with agony, and his words barely audible from torment.

Eric seemed to struggle to keep quiet and obey Eren’s desperate wish, his small body moving faintly in his noney's embrace to hold on tight, but just more heartbroken whimpers rung through the lonely space. Eric turned them into quaking hums as he closed his mouth to mute the sound, his tired eyes wanting to follow suit, but they didn’t.

“I know it hurts, I know, baby. But you’ll be ok, I promise. Daddy won’t forget us.” Eren listened to the bundle sniffle, his little arms twitching still somewhat clumsily to cling to his noney. “I love you so much. I love you. Noney loves you, daddy loves you, so don’t cry anymore, my angel.”

Eric’s breathing hitched once more before he suddenly quieted down, his swollen eyes still producing silent tears that fell onto his noney’s shoulder. It hurt Eren all the more, the thought that a tiny, innocent being like Eric would try to suppress tears. It wasn’t fair. And Eren could do nothing to replace whom they needed now.

After Eric had fallen asleep and Eren had carefully tucked him into bed, the boy silently snuck out of the room, closing the door behind himself. He headed for the kitchen to find Armin and Mikasa sitting at the now clear table, alone and in silence. The blond stared tiredly into his trembling hands as Mikasa reached out for them. They were weak, all of them, Eren once again noted. This was all they could do, grieve.

“Eren.” His sister looked up as soon as he was within her sight. “Come here.”

“Hey. What’s going on?”, Eren asked cautiously, taking a seat at the table next to Armin. Nobody answered for a while until his friend sobbed a last time, quickly wiping at his eyes.

“I’m just a bit worried, is all… We were wondering,” Armin continued in a shaky voice. “Uhm, it’s your birthday tomorrow, but there’s not really anything special we can do…”

“Gods, has it been 3 months already? That’s… ridiculous, I don’t-…” Eren sunk his jaws into his palm in disbelief. He really had stopped counting, and for such a long time, no matter how slowly it passed.

“We thought maybe we could cheer you up somehow”, Mikasa explained, but Eren just looked around wildly, avoiding his friends’ stares.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about something”, he spoke up, causing them to lift their heads, bracing themselves for whatever was to come now. “If you… took care of Eric for me-“

“-No.”

“Hear me out, dammit.” A hand found its way into Eren's cookie brown hair in frustration as he unconsciously clawed at his scalp. “If I didn’t have to worry about him, I could turn into a titan and go up there just to-“

“-Eren”, his sister interrupted again, but he just glared at her while speaking on.

“I’d only go check the situation up there. A-and if I don’t find anybody-… if… If they’re not… Then I’d go for Shiganshina.”

“Impossible.” Mikasa leaned back, crossing her arms and lowering her chin into her scarf in a daring stance.

“Eren, you can’t be in your titan form for that long.” Armin as always made his point on the more reasonable side. “Also you haven’t turned into a titan for an entire year now; we don’t know what effects that could have on your transformation. And once you’re up there, you’re alone. If you were to lose control then, you might fuse with your titan and never be able to return to normal.”

“We’re not even considering this”, Mikasa protested, lips peeling back unwillingly to reveal her grinding teeth.

“Unless…”, Armin slowly continued, the raven’s wide eyes rushing towards him with warning. “Unless Mikasa went with you.”

“Have you both gone mad?!” The girl stood from her seat, slamming her hands on the table. “We’re not leaving you alone here, Armin. And you,” her head snapped in her brother's direction accusingly. “You’re not going anywhere alone, either. The Captain left me in charge; it’s my job to protect both of you and his son. I shall do so until he comes here to tell me - in person - that my efforts are no longer needed.”

“What if he never does?”, Eren questioned a lot quieter, his voice lacking the challenging tone he usually forced up.

Mikasa was nearly too quick to answer as she hissed through gritted teeth: “Then so be it. Then I know what’s to be done. Do you?”

Pale jade eyes widened in shock and Eren’s entire frame shrunk as he stared back at his sister. She didn't care, or rather, she was powerless, even if Levi never came back. She'd prepared for that outcome, mentally and physically, and Eren was starting to feel sick to his stomach, knowing he would never manage to do that. He hadn't even noticed. These past few weeks, Mikasa had only tried to give him hope, always told him Levi would be alright. But she couldn't do a thing to ensure that, obviously, and it was in no way her fault, yet Eren couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Moments later Mikasa broke the silence with a soft sigh. “Eren, all of us here know what it feels like,… to lose their parents. We’re all orphans here. Armin, you, me… We’re all convinced there’s nothing more terrible for a child. And yet you’d lay that on the line, the one parent your son will depend on from now on?”

Eren didn’t show any change in expression in his wide eyes as the chair beneath him slowly slid away, his hands gripping the table as he pulled himself onto his feet. Without another reaction he turned to walk away. His friend's eyes followed him in worry, both frozen in place as they watched him leave. Eren stopped in the doorway, not looking back. - Something akin to defiance gripped him.

“I know you might think, down here we’ve got nothing more to lose and that’s supposed to be a good thing. But maybe up there we’ve got something we must win back… and I already know where to start. I’m not planning on bringing Levi back, only he can do that. But I’m transforming first thing tomorrow, with or without your help… I’m going up there.”

He was surprised, but also relieved when no words of protest were yelled after him as he walked on. Mikasa was too busy overthinking Eren’s words, calculating their chances and providing a suitable reaction even whilst her brother was already out of sight. ‘Something to win back.’ It sounded like those things he would say back in their trainee days, those fierce words of victory and hope that had inspired their brigade to join the Survey Corps with them. And although Mikasa hadn’t seen the determination return into his eyes yet; it was still there somehow, lingering in his unyielding nature. She knew him too well.

“Something to win back”, she repeated and her chest stung.

Armin’s confused gaze fell on the girl, but he actually wasn’t confused in the least. He had most likely figured it all out this very moment before the two siblings even could have. There was more to what Eren had said, and going by Armin's thoughtful look, Mikasa was certain he'd already started developing a plan. It was too late now, once the blond was done with that, he'd be able to convince her right away.

Eren shuffled into his room which was filled by quiet mumbling again. “Nhh…” Eric stopped when he heard the door click, his noney heading to the bed where the baby was lying between stacked pillows to not roll off. Since Eren wanted to have him beside him, the crib was barely used anymore, and the boy's knee dipped into the mattress as he hovered over the little being bundled up in his bed.

“Hey baby… You awake again?” Eren's voice was obviously hiding pain and full of guilt, but he forced a sad smile. “I love you. You know I love you, don’t you?”

“Wuwu…”, was all he received for an answer and Eric threw his short, little arms in the air, yearning to touch his noney’s beautiful face.

Eren leaned in to let him, closed his eyes and sniffled. “Noney loves you. I love you, Eric. You’ll always be my baby, no matter what… I promise noney won’t leave, ok? I’ll be back before you know it to hold you, so go back to sleep, sweetie. I love you.” He rested his lips in Eric's tiny palms, taking a deep breath.

“Wuv yu.” Ocean green eyes quickly shot open again at the quiet babble.

“Wh-what?”

“Ww…”

“E-eric, say that again. –I love you”, Eren repeated almost frantically.

“Mhh…”

“Say that again”, he whispered in a mix of disbelief and astonishment.

“…Wuv you”, the swollen words repeated themselves, but they were unmistakable.

“A-..ha.” The young noney cut off a breathy laugh, draping a hand over his mouth in silent wonder. Shaky, muffled words spilled just like tears: “I- love you too. So much.” He caught his breath to give Eric a teary smile that for once, in these past months, held true happiness.

His son was excited to see that smile again, his own rosy lips curled, producing more unrecognizable babbling again. But his noney had understood the important part.

Eren nuzzled him and kissed him on end, sitting up to take the baby into his arms. He’d thought maybe his first words would be nona or daddy, or even hungwy. But now in this moment, it was just right, it was what Eren had needed, the most appropriate confession.  
The young noney had probably said it so many times; his son must’ve picked it up. My, what a smart little thing Eric was and what misfortune that Levi wasn’t there to hear their baby’s first words. However Eren was sure the words were meant for both of them. And for the first time in 3 months, he felt closer to Levi again.

As if he suspected something, Eric woke early that next day. Eren tried doing everything like he would on a normal day, although his body was quaking a bit nervously every now and then. It even distracted Eric during breakfast when he was being fed, and Eren mentally scolded himself, a deep frown on his face for the most part. Though nervous, he forced himself to look up from the baby by his chest at one point, to meet Armin and Mikasa’s gazes, and find out what they had decided.

“So…”

“I’ll go with you”, his sister spoke before he even had to say anything. “But, I’m only helping you to get up there, so we can look around on the surface. When I think it’s time to go, I’m cutting you out of that thing and taking you back.”

Eren slowly nodded and didn’t respond other than that. When Eric started to play with his nipple rather than feed, Eren placed him back in his basket and carefully shoved it over towards Armin, who reached out to still its swaying movements.

“But I’ll need your help with one other thing”, Eren stated. “…You’re only taking me back here safely… once we’ve gotten our hands on Annie Leonhardt. Not a minute earlier.”

Mikasa froze up whilst Armin didn’t look all that surprised. Eren could only imagine what must’ve been happening in the back of his sister’s mind that moment. That girl that had betrayed humanity, had tried to take Mikasa’s brother from her, and had killed so many others after first hiding cowardly with the military police. And she had done so much more damage; Eren wasn’t going to speak of it, of any of it. He knew this was harsh on Mikasa, but he needed his sister for it. And he was sure she’d understand.

Mikasa let out a long drawn exhale, steadily recollecting her composure. She pretended to concentrate on her food again before answering as calm as ever, emotions concealed behind her steady voice: “I see… That’s our mission then.”

“It is. You vaguely remember where she was taken, right?”

“I do.” The girl still didn't look up from her plate. “But how do you plan on getting her out of that crystalized state?”

“When I was fighting Annie the last time, my titan caught fire. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but I'm sure I can control it. As of now I’m no longer the damsel in distress, I won’t allow that. I won’t let my rage get the better of me anymore; and like you’ve said every so often - it’s time to grow up. This time around we're the hunters, not the prey, we'll know what we're after. So if I concentrate on a clear goal, I might be able to blast her shell or overheat it until Annie wakes up and comes out by herself.”

“It’s worth a try.” Mikasa shrugged before continuing with a knowing tone. “And you’re planning on negotiating with her? If she lives at all, she won’t immediately comply. She’s a stubborn little monster.”

“She’s quite obviously afraid. That’s why she tried to run away, that’s why she hid in her crystal. We can threaten her, or convince her. First of all, I hope we can bring her here without trouble and do the talking later.”

“And if she turns into a titan? Here?”

“She won’t. She knows we’re capable of killing her; she should be able to remember. If not, we’ll make her understand once more.”

“But Eren, this time… - I promise I’ll control my emotions throughout everything, - but this time, can you do that as well? I won’t find you staring at her frozen face once we get there, as if you were debating on whether you’re stuck in a nightmare or this is the real deal?” Mikasa paused for a moment, tilting her head expectantly when Eren didn't answer. "You won't try to devour her again?"

“No, Mikasa... I'm not a titan. I think I’m more stable than that”, Eren retorted with a serene confidence in his voice that sounded believable enough to convince his sister. “I’ve accepted who she is. This time I’ll know what to do.”

At that Mikasa tried to relax her tense posture somewhat. But it wasn’t even Annie that worried her the most; it was what they’d find up there, if it would send Eren into a rage, trigger him. She hoped he’d gained enough self-control by now.

Eren quickly helped Armin clear the table and gave Eric a kiss to the forehead, ruffling his black hair. “See you later, my darling. Don’t worry, it won’t take long. And you’ve got anii-Armin.”

He turned to his blond friend who gave a small smile before finally walking up to hug Eren. The boy was a bit surprised, but didn’t hesitate to take him into his arms.

“Happy birthday, Eren”, Armin whispered. “Do come back safely.”

“We won’t be out long enough for you to have to worry about that”, Eren promised.

And they proceeded with the goal to get it over with fast. Mikasa equipped her 3DMG, warning Eren that they didn’t have a lot of gas left in the supply room since the squad had taken as much as they could when they had left. They agreed on walking to the tunnels then, Eren not needing gear either way. The underground was once again dead, even the alleys were emptier and quieter than Eren remembered. And once they reached the tunnles, the only thing they could hear were the growls of the titans getting louder, making Eren's stomach churn. He hadn’t seen one in nearly over a year and yet they hadn’t stopped existing. It was hard to believe after the almost 'fake' peace Eren had had the pleasure of enjoying at least for a little while.

His face twisted as he recognized a big grin at the end of the tunnel and one wide eye staring at them through the darkness. Hot breath made its way down the long channel, all the way to the two siblings. Mikasa’s face remained comparably unrevealing as she grabbed one of her blades when they reached a good distance and flung it at the titan’s eye before he could reach one large arm their way.

The loud screech of the creature resounded and echoed off the grounds and ceilings, and Mikasa waited for the exact right moment to rush forward. “You wait”, she commanded, and Eren stopped in his tracks.

Suddenly now he started to ask himself useless questions as he wondered to himself, what would Levi say if he was here, if he knew? Would he be disappointed, or would he roll his steel eyes, not surprised at Eren’s predictable way of thinking at all? But Levi wasn’t here, would’ve been Eren’s stubborn answer.

Another shout woke him from his thoughts.

“Clear!” His sister signaled.

Eren briefly stared at his hand and quickly launched forward to the opening in the ground. The light blinded him, so he pressed his eyes shut and bit down on his wrist with the goal to see Levi again. Green and yellow blasts of lighting shot into the sky, hot vapor lashing out from the explosion and making way for the large being. Eren’s titan embodied his greatest wish with its fierce power. To see his beloved again he could do anything, and even if today wasn’t the day, it would make his titan strongest, stronger than any other goal he could have in mind.

The impact of the explosion was all the more energetic too, and Mikasa had to hook herself into the ground to wait for the pressure to slowly decrease. Once the stormy air around them had calmed down, Mikasa hauled herself up to land on the titan’s shoulder. A tan, toothy and messy titan that stood tall and still as Eren patiently waited for a sign from his sister.

“Let’s go, Eren.”

He immediately jumped, clawing at the surface to climb out from the underground. “Alright, we have to-“, Mikasa broke off as she realized what they were standing on.

The entire interior city had been destroyed, only occasional fractions of wrecked buildings remained on the completely plain ground here and there. Whatever ruins were left were plunged into the floor or piled up on mountains of rubble. It could’ve only been the work of a colossal titan.

Eren let his gaze fly to the empty horizon and even if Mikasa couldn’t hear him, she had the same unanswered question repeating in her head. Where were the walls? All that was left was a battlefield of the dead.

“Ok… Eren, let’s not forget why we’re here. Keep an eye out for those titans back there. We have to head north.” Eren heard the strain in Mikasa’s voice as she tried to keep it from wavering.

He began stomping into the ground soon after, careful to stay out of the way of the titans that were wandering around aimlessly. They arrived at something that looked like the ruins of the government’s residence and a big underground system beneath it that had collapsed. The place where Annie was hidden in the dungeons, if the colossal or armored hadn’t already found her and taken her away.

“She has to be here somewhere… I hope”, Mikasa spoke, holding on to Eren’s long hair as he bent over to pick up some of the rubble and start searching.

He somehow managed to resist the thoughts that there couldn’t possibly be any survivors by the looks of this, not even humanity’s strongest. Maybe his mind was paralyzed from shock and there was too much he couldn’t dare to explain to himself, but at least he managed to concentrate on his mission, digging his way through crumbled pillars and walls.

If Mikasa hadn’t been equally as shaken, she would’ve been impressed. She was close to drifting off into deep thought when suddenly something caught her eye, she saw something sparkle beneath the wreckage, its light as bright as a crystal's.

“Eren, over there.”

And there she was. Frozen just like she’d been a year ago, her crystal untouched. Exactly the same, how Eren and Mikasa remembered her, though it seemed surreal to see her again. Eren dug her up and lifted the crystal into his hands to look at it in disbelief. The siblings stared for a long moment, as if they’d been frozen along with her. For Annie time had stopped long ago.

Eren’s pointy ears twitched as he noticed stomping sounds of nearby titans closing in, probably curious over what the newcomers were doing.

“Eren, get her out of there, quick.” Mikasa jumped off him, hiding beside him as to not attract the titans any further and not get burned in case he caught fire.

Eren looked around to check the area; the other titans were still randomly wandering about, but they were closer than before. There was no time for hesitation he decided, looking back at the crystal in his claws. He concentrated on what he should do, pictured Annie’s titan, as he fought with her. When she killed Levi’s squad and all those soldiers from the Survey Corps. He remembered their last fight, the sight of her climbing the wall, trying to escape. It had driven him so mad back then, he’d wanted to prevent it at all costs, he’d been ready to eat her. That was how far she’d gotten him. She’d caused such chaos only to disappear into her own little dream world right after.

Rage coursed through Eren’s titan body. _Wanted_ rage. Heat rushed through his veins and he felt his skin sparking. He gripped Annie with a crushing force, tensing every available muscle in his titan form and suppressed a low growl as flames began biting at him, the ground beneath him turning to ashes. Mikasa was forced to take a greater safety distance as she watched the burning titan melt his energy into Annie’s crystal full force. If this didn't manage to break her, Mikasa didn't know what would.

It was turning red. It was crackling, even if just a little. The raven could hear it, saw little pieces crumbling down and suddenly her eyes fell on something else. Eren’s fire was luring the titans in. Out of the blue they were surrounding them.

“Eren! Keep going!!”, Mikasa called out to her brother before launching into the air, her harpoon cutting deeply into the flesh of an approaching titan.

Her body twisted in the air as if she were dancing and her blades sliced through one nape after another. But there were too many. Eren roared in an effort to increase temperature and hurry the hell up, clawing at Annie impatiently and kicking and thrashing at the titans that came too close to him.

Mikasa barely managed to dodge a giant hand that grabbed after her. She tried to consider that she couldn’t use too much of her gas, but in her panic she wanted nothing more than to protect Eren. When the steam slowly cleared and allowed Mikasa to see, she realized those titans that tried touching her brother were just burned and turned black as coal. The raven sighed in relief, however there were more of them waiting in the distance, some heading their way and Mikasa decided it was enough. They had to get out of there.

She rushed forward, wanting to defend Eren when suddenly a big, sharp piece of crystal shot into the ground next to her and nearly stabbed her. Annie’s protective shell shattered and burst into glowing, scorching shards, the heat around Eren's titan becomeing unbearable. Trying to shield herself, Mikasa saw the limp body of the little pale blond slip through Eren’s burning fingers and reacted just in time, sinking her harpoon into Eren’s leg to soar into the air and catch the unconscious girl.

Eren’s titan let out a shallow roar, apparently of relief as he quickly cooled himself down. He was still steaming, but not too hot anymore for his sister to land in his palm and let him take them away. He growled in defense at the remaining titans in their way, plowing into some of them and knocking them to the ground as he hurried past them. Mikasa fumbled with Annie’s hand to get that damnable ring off her finger. They had to make sure she was as defenseless as possible before they entered the underground with her.

Mikasa detangled her scarf and used it to tie Annie’s wrists together. When she finally looked up she could already see the hole in ground they had come from, and meanwhile new titans had found their way down into the opening, and had gotten stuck when the tunnels wouldn’t allow further access. They were quickly disposed of by Eren, more hot steam dampening their skin before the brunette titan then crouched and Mikasa threw Annie over her shoulder, wandering up to Eren’s neck and carefully carving off the flesh to pull him out with her free hand.

She was actually astounded that they had made it when Eren’s tired eyes opened and stared back at her.

She huffed in relief and helped him on his feet. “Come on, Eren. We’re almost done.”

They jumped off his sizzling titan body and hurried back into the safety of the tunnels as though titans were still chasing them.

“Oh my-!”, Armin stopped midsentence, folding his hands over his mouth. “She- great job you guys.”

“You sound so surprised”, Eren joked, slightly out of breath.

“N-no, I just thought it would take you longer. Is she alive?”

“It wouldn’t make much sense to bring her dead body here”, Mikasa’s smooth voice spoke almost too quietly as she placed Annie on a bed. “I’ll stay here and make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble”, the raven offered while searching for a cloth to restrain Annie's mouth as well. “Eren, you need to get some rest. I’ll call you in case she wakes up.” Mikasa prepared a glass of water before sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

“I’ll make sure he’s alright”, Armin promised the girl, and Eren just shook his head in annoyance before wandering off, his friend on his heels. “Eric is asleep”, the blond mentioned. “He was such a good boy. He’ll be hungry when he wakes up.”

“Finally, a promise I could keep”, Eren mumbled to himself.

“Hm?”

“Armin…”, the boy broke off. He wanted to talk about it, about his fears and assumptions, wanted Armin to speak his wise words of comfort, but… he didn't know if it would really be that smart to tell Armin about what they had seen up there. His friend was the strongest fragile person he knew. Nobody even understood how strong Armin really was, aside from Mikasa and him, maybe not even Armin himself. He probably didn’t, going by the way he sometimes thought he was a burden.

The blond smiled gently into the silence. “Eric talked while you were gone… He said, love you.”

Eren looked up, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch and for a second he forgot all the worries. “I know.” He let out a breathy giggle. “He said it to me last night.”

“He did?” Armin’s smile grew wider. “He’s early, you know?”

“Yes. He’s very smart… And I guess being early isn’t something new for him.” The two looked at each other and laughed.

Armin took his friend’s hand and tugged him along, laughter still accompanying his words. “Come, we’ll see how he’s doing.”

~*~

Steel grey eyes fixed on the motionless titan in front of them, despite the darkness of the night. The man who owned those silver eyes pressed his blades to the skin of an overly tall brat kneeling before him, which nervously stared up at a large titan, adorned with heavy, rock-like skin for armor.

“You best come out of there. My soldiers don’t know how to pierce hardened titan armor, but I know how to slice a head off faster than you would like.” Levi’s swords were placed on either sides of his hostage’s neck, one at his throat the other at his nape, but his words managed to strike deeper than the sharpened metall.

Tears of panic ran down the teen’s burned cheeks and sizzled away on the marks his titan transformation had left behind on his face. The titan humanity’s strongest had forcefully ripped him out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little fanart:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/123748446556/this-is-some-much-needed-fluffyness-for-daddy-levi)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Pale blue eyes blinked into night sky ones. “Annie”, a low voice quickly addressed the girl.

“…Mikasa.” The reply was the same quiet tone, surprised, maybe even disillusioned, but too weak to sound like anything except tired.

The raven nodded with a stern expression, gripping the hilts of her blades tighter from where she sat next to the bed. “Before you try and do anything, know that Eren and I are capable of killing you if you threaten us.”

The gag had only been removed to offer Annie water in case she needed it after spending a year in that crystal. However Mikasa was also interested in hearing what the female titan had to say, they all would be, but she wanted to use this moment to speak alone with her captive. This monster, this pure yet foolish monster, she thought.

Annie reached up - a surprisingly steady hand - to cover the side of her face while trying to process Mikasa’s many words that had explained the situation. Mikasa had told Annie everything. Everything of the past year, concluding none of Annie's allies had found her and that she was here alone, defenseless and at their mercy.

“I can’t fight for you, so you’ll have to kill me”, she finally answered with that icy breeze in her cold tone.

“No we won’t.” Mikasa nearly fell from her chair as she kneeled beside Annie and grabbed her wrists, forcefully pulling her into an upright position so the blond would face her even if it displeased her. “Annie. No one will ever hurt you if you prove that you’re with us. If you so much as try to help us, we can guarantee for your safety.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. Those soldiers you sent up there, they’ll be dead before they make it to that basement. They’ll kill them, all of them, and you too. How can the dead protect me?” Something about that last sentence sounded even more bitter than the rest of her words.

“I promise to. If you tell me who ‘they’ are. What is it the titans want, how can we defeat them?”, Mikasa pressed, hoping to get any information out of the female who reluctantly shook her head, staring into her lap stubbornly. “What have they done to you?”

Annie stopped moving. She didn’t answer to that one either.

“You’re scared of them, aren’t you? If you help us destroy them, you’ll never have to be scared again! We won’t force you to fight, or endanger you, but at least tell us what you know!”, the raven’s voice slowly rose in frustration. “Annie, you have to remember me. You couldn’t have forgotten us, I won’t believe that.” Her eyes narrowed, fixing the mute girl intensely.

“What did you want with Eren as you tried to take him from me? Who gave you the order, was it the government? The government is gone, Annie.”

Their blank gazes met and Mikasa was about to ask if the titans had been allies with the government when the blond _finally_ spoke up. Giving back a question of her own would’ve been taunting if she hadn’t sounded so serious.

“How long?”

Mikasa paused, thinking over her next step before she replied. “I’ll answer your questions, if you answer mine.”

“Fine.” Annie huffed uncharacteristically, in her typical absent way. “If I told you that a cyclops titan that can dissolve into steam whenever it wants and reappear wherever it wants, ordered me to, would that help you?” The sarcasm in her voice proved that she knew it wouldn’t in the least. “Well that’s how it is though. There’s nothing more. I don’t know if he ever had something like an alliance with the government and I doubt that the basement of a regular Shiganshina doctor beholds the secrets to defeating such a creature… I just. Want. To live.”

“Then what could that cyclops want from that basement, if not to destroy the information, the secret to terminating his race?”

“You tell me. I want my question answered first. How long exactly has it been?”

“A year”, the raven said as promised without hesitation. Her pale fingers slid from Annie’s wrists and into her lap, not making a move to ready her swords again. But her narrow stare remained trained on the shorter girl. There was one more thing that had bugged Mikasa for that entire year and the longer the silence dragged itself between the two, the more urgent was her desire to find out. “Were you always lying? From the beginning, about everything?”

Annie observed her impassively. It didn’t seem like she would ever confirm Mikasa’s fears and that alone spoke for itself. It took the raven all she had not to tremble with anger and grief. The blond’s lifeless eyes slowly drifted away - not nearly as ashamed as they should - and landed on the glass of water on the nightstand.

Mikasa followed her gaze and sighed when it led her to the glass, reaching over to take it. “What you did is unforgivable”, she spoke, staring at her reflection in the water. “But we don’t have to forgive you.” She looked up again and slowly handed the glass to Annie. “We just need to trust you one last time.”

The girl accepted the water wordlessly and took a few little sips. “And if you can’t?”

“Then we’re lost. Which means; so will you be”, came the blunt retort.

It was instantly followed by a loud shout, seemingly very distant. Out in an alley, Armin didn’t even know _where_ he was. He whimpered at the pain in his stomach where his assaulter had punched him to make him dizzy.

A thick fist had twisted into his shirt and pressed him into the wall as if wanting to bury him in it. “Ple-please! I don’t have anything!”

“You sound an awful lot like a girl, you little cunt… and I sure would like to hear you scream like one”, the bulky man spat a sneer, leaning in closer to eye the helpless blond and take in his scent. “Boy, I haven’t seen anything quite as precious as you in- ch”, his words were choked off as he broke into a fit of dry laughter. "In forever. This must be my lucky day." He cackled more when Armin coughed at the smell of liquor in the other’s breath that filled his innocent nose.

The boy gulped and pressed his eyes shut, readying his last bit of oxygen in his lungs to scream for help once more. “Leave me alo-mphh!!”

“That’s enough of you!”, the stronger growled, clamping a hand over rosy lips, groping soft skin.

“Let him go”, another voice of a man commanded and the assaulter's attention was drawn towards a tall silouhette, equipped in 3DMG. “And maybe I won’t have to make such a mess.”

Armin’s attacker just stared dumbfounded at the elderly, bald figure blocking the only way out from the dead-end alley.

“I will warn not a third time, and I can’t guarantee that I’m quite sober.” The man fell into an expectant fighting stance. “Let off of the child.”

The thug snorted. “Back off, buddy, this one's mi-Gah!” He never got the chance to finish as he retrieved his hand from a mouth full teeth that had ground into his palm. The next thing he saw was the flash of a blade and his body dropped to the floor like the worthless sack of shit it was.

“Told you it’d be messy.” Armin’s savior wrinkled his nose, wiggling his grey mustache in the process. “I’m not up for killing people given our current circumstances, but scum like that isn’t better than-“

“Armin!!!” Mikasa came running around the corner, stopping in her tracks immediately at the sight of the scene. “Commander… Pixis?”

“Hmph.” The older nodded and the raven saluted simply out of habit before she found to her senses again and quickly rushed over to her friend.

“Armin! What happened, what are you doing out here?!”, she demanded to know, concern taking over her features as she grabbed the blond by the shoulders.

“Calm down, he’s alright”, the Commander explained when Armin was trembling too much to do so. “Let’s all get to a safe place, then we’ll talk.”

“Y-yes. Of course, sir. Please follow me.” Mikasa took Armin by the hand and led them back to their residence.

After asking the two to wait in the dining area, the girl made her way back to Annie’s room, where Eren had been watching over her in silence. Well ‘watching’ her wasn’t all that right. Strange enough, he didn’t even look at her, and Mikasa doubted a taciturn thing like Annie would start a conversation on her own.

“Thank you, Eren. Armin’s alright, I found him and… someone else. You go ahead; I’ll follow in a minute.”

The brunette was quick to leave the room, making it seem like the atmosphere had caught fire rather than that he was worried for his friend. It was probably both.

Mikasa's dark gaze fell on Annie again. “I’ll let you choose. You can come downstairs with me, or I’ll tie you up in here so you can’t escape or transform while I’m gone.”

Annie nodded and carefully stepped out of the bed to follow Mikasa, the raven feeling slightly relieved over Annie's lack of resistance.

Eren was baffled speechless the minute he arrived in the dining room. Armin was paler than the lack of sun down here could have caused and one could think his shaking was due to a titan stampede as he helplessly denied a drink which none other than Commander Pixis offered him from his personal stash.

After receiving the utmost politest rejection, the elder took a swig himself and shoved it back in his inner pocket, storing it away with care. “It would do you good after such a shock, my boy”, he laughed lightheartedly, more wrinkles forming on his slightly worn face. “And don’t worry if it tastes better than you anticipated, with wine never going bad and no one here to drink it, I found quite a lot of abandoned stashes down here. No need to hold back.”

“Th-thank you, sir, but…”

“Commander Pixis?”, Eren finally blurted out, coming to the rescue of his friend who had fallen victim to his own savior, and one of the old drunk’s encouragement speeches.

The other two looked up as they heard him, but their attention quickly fell on someone else behind him as two girls headed into the room as well.

“Ah, are you collecting titan shifters for a rebellion?”, Pixis joked, but he had hit a more serious tone this time. “One would think that after such a long nap, you wouldn’t look quite so tired”, he addressed Annie, eying her with a certain intensity that made his wrinkles seem severer once again.

Eren spun around in surprise when he realized who had joined them, and avoiding Annie he then wandered away in a hurry to sit beside Armin, whispering to him: “What happened?”

Mikasa gently laid a hand on Annie’s lower back, signaling with a shove for her to sit down. It wasn’t clear if the short girl was avoiding the Commander’s stare out of shame, fear or plain indifference. Either way it seemed to bug the old man.

“I’m sorry. I’m fine”, Armin stammered back at Eren in a hushed manner. “I thought that- I thought… I saw the Commander wander by in the distance and didn’t have the time to tell anyone that I was going after him. But I lost track of him when he took a turn and in this alley that-that…”

“Ah, right”, Pixis continued for him. “I was sent down here two months ago by Commander Erwin. They think-“

“Commander Erwin!?”, Eren barely stopped his voice from screeching uncomfortably as he clawed at the wooden surface of the table to lean in and catch the elder’s stare. “Is he alive? Is Captain Levi with him!?”

“Eren.” Mikasa reached over to lay her hand calmingly over his.

“I’ll get there, young man”, Pixis assured. “They were all still very alive, him and his squad, fiercely and unbendingly defending their land two months ago. After I was sent down here I started noticing that it was getting quiet up there. But it was too dangerous to go back on my own. Especially with such a lack of soldiers, they either left for that basement of yours, or fell in the field. At first I was convinced they wanted to get rid of me, sending me to retire early, and with such chaos going on too. I’m still fit, thank you very much. But Erwin said that I would find humanity’s last hope here, and so… after straying around for two months, having no idea how to find you, I guess we all got lucky that your friend saw me. And even luckier that I heard his screams.”

The three friends at the table just nodded in agreement, waiting for their superior to continue. “This hellhole down here is bigger than I had expected, but it’s nothing compared to what was going on up there from what I remember. Starving people and a few pocket thieves is all that’s left in the underground, but on the surface? I can’t imagine _anything_ to be still standing… The day I entered the tunnels, was the day the colossal appeared and went on a rampage. Somehow I’m glad I didn’t have to see it.” Pixis cleared his old, hoarse throat and then his gold eyes fell on Eren promptly, almost startling the boy. “I heard that the Lance Corporal had become a father. That was a surprise. Only half a year ago we’d been told by Erwin that your titan shift ability needed further improvement, and that’s why we had to hide you from the MP who would only abolish your progress. It was the only reason why I agreed to help the Survey Corps. Is it true that to that point in time you were actually carrying Captain Levi’s child?”

“Yes, sir”, Eren answered earnestly and with more confidence than he would’ve expected from himself. His expression held no guilt or shame, and remained firm as Commander Pixis stared back at him with an unreadable look in his eyes, though he did seem surprised in his own way. Eren didn’t look to see it, but even Annie’s eyes widened slightly in the short moment of silence. Probably because Mikasa hadn't told her yet that Eren had a child.

“Mhh... I should have thought so when you didn’t appear on the battlefield that day.” Pixis didn't deem it necessary to put on a display of anger for some reason, staying serenely put in his seat with a look of disappointment rather than resentment. “It was dark when my soldiers helped you escape into the underground, but I did get some reports concerning your condition. That you... were expecting a child. But I would have never guessed it was _Levi's._ Of all people... How can such a little man be so full of surprises?”

Eren started stammering as his brows crooked in confusion: “And you didn’t… didn’t-“

“Did what? Tell the Military to kill you and your unborn child, an innocent child? Including humanity’s last hope? And not to mention, challenge the wrath of humanity’s strongest? How bold do you take me for?”, Pixis added a low chuckle at what an expression he earned himself from Eren. “I am a grandfather myself, you know? I couldn’t…”, he suddenly broke off, features tensing thoughtfully.

The others had to sternly wonder what had happened to the old man's family, but only Eren worded it. “S-sir, if I may ask, what happened ‘that day’?... When the titans came… and then the colossal, what do you know?”

The Commander stayed silent by the change of subject. Eren couldn’t tell if he was trying to recall something, or rather didn’t want to remind himself at all, let alone tell the young soldiers about it. Instead of speaking, Pixis grabbed into his chest pocket and got out his bottle of wine, and the three friends at the table could guess what it meant.

“There’s not much to say, really. You’ve seen such battles yourself. Why don’t you tell _me_ a few things instead? For example what your plans are… with the female titan? Or… if humanity’s last hope will continue to _be_ our last hope? And how he plans on doing so from now on?”, the man’s croaky voice dropped an octave when he phrased the last question and flicked his wrist to point at Eren. "Your life was spared, because you wanted to take on that responsibility, so you said in court."

“Sir-“, Mikasa spoke up. “My brother is in no condition to fight titans-“

“Was it your plan to stay in hiding here until your hero, Captain Levi, returned? Would you have continued so, if I hadn’t shown up at all?-“

“No-!”

“And if he never came back-?”

Mikasa’s fist slammed onto the table with a loud bang and everyone sitting at it, with the exception of Annie, jumped in their seats.

“Would you please listen?”, the raven demanded, more venom in her words than politeness.

“First I want to know, were you going to betray humankind with her? Do you have an alliance with the female titan to destroy-“

“Annie”, the little blond cut him off, her expression unreadable. “My name… is Annie.”

“Annie," Pixis repeated it sardonically, pretending to actually consider it her name now.

“Yes, sir", Mikasa confirmed hastily before he could speak up again.

“Do you know what _my_ people called you?” The Commander ignored the raven's interruption. “Monster, abomination, traitor, she-devil. - You are a titan.”

“My father gave me that name. Annie Leonhart. Nobody has the right to take it from me or call me otherwise”, the blond replied calmly.

“And you, little miss, don’t have the right to take other people’s lives regardless of what they call you, yet you did.”

“Commander Pixis,” Mikasa tried again. “We brought Annie here because we want her to help us. Maybe if she succeeds, she can make it up to humankind, and maybe even… be forgiven.”

Eren glared as he tried not to look at her. “She can’t be forgiven, not until she magically learns how to bring back the dead… or joins them.”

“The boy has a point”, Pixis noted, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

“She will not… join them”, Mikasa assured firmly and her brother wanted to gag when Annie looked over to her somewhat hopefully. “I promised to protect her now. If you want her dead, you’ll have to kill me first. Whether she joins them or not will not give us back the people we lost, nor will it give us peace at mind.”

“Would you think so if you had failed that day? If the Captain hadn’t been there to save me, then what?”, Eren reminded her, unable to hide his glare. “You already wanted to kill her once. Levi was injured even, because you disregarded his orders not to.”

“I’m thankful that he stopped me. She’s of more use to us alive than she is dead. I told her to fall, and fall she did. That’s all the repayment I needed, I will trust her now. And if she betrays that trust again, **_I_** will be the one to kill her.”

“I trust her too”, Armin suddenly spoke, all eyes setting on him. “She had multiple chances to kill me. Reiner and Jean too, but she never did.”

Eren couldn’t argue with either of that, mainly because he was a prisoner to his own mind again, and flashbacks crowded his thoughts. Back then he’d frozen up when he'd seen Annie’s tears, he was weak as well. He probably couldn’t kill her even if he wanted to, and he was sure there was a deeper reason she had been crying. He wanted to know why still. He’d never gotten the chance to ask her since she had crystalized only seconds later. But that aside, at the moment there were more important questions to ask her than such. For example, why she had targeted him in the first place.

“Annie”, Mikasa's voice had quieted now. “Tell us about the cyclops. How did he give you those orders? Did he simply show up wherever you were, or is there a place you can go to find him?”

The room went silent yet again while everyone waited expectantly for Annie to start explaining. “He’s in the air, that’s what happens when you dissolve into steam, or so I’ve heard. He might as well be in here, listening to us for all we know. I’ve never really seen him, I’ve only been told about him by my companions.”

“The armored and colossal”, Pixis assumed. It was more a statement than a question and Annie sunk her head in confirmation.

“They always told me what our orders were, kill the Survey Corps’ test object titans, capture Eren alive at all costs, - that he wanted an army of intelligent titans, because all his tries ended up turning humans into mindless beasts.”

“Humans?”, Armin and Eren gasped in unison.

“I was afraid… of becoming a mindless puppet as well if I disobeyed, and so I did what I was told… But I was a puppet all along. And if Mikasa hadn’t cut my strings back then, when I fell from the wall… I wouldn’t even have noticed it until the day he would've killed me.” Annie didn’t meet the raven’s dark eyes as she continued monotonously: “I disappointed my father; I’ve become a tool to others.”

Not a word was uttered for a while as everyone tried to add sense into the new information. Titans were humans, and humans made shifters, while the cyclops obviously tried to do the same, but failed. Even Armin had a hard time processing this. Finally Mikasa’s hand wrapped around Annie's arm, making the blond look at her. “The reason you can’t help us is not that you don’t want to,… but that you’re afraid to, isn’t it? That’s why you hid away.”

Annie looked back at her wordlessly. Mikasa knew it was true without Annie saying so, and the shorter girl turned away again. Not because she was ashamed of her revelation, but rather to concentrate on something else that also had to be said.

“I don’t know where to find the cyclops,… but I’m sure he’ll be in Shiganshina.”

“The armored and colossal, are they scared of him as well?”, Mikasa asked.

“They hate him”, Annie quickly replied. “But like me, they have no choice.”

“You have one now”, the raven told her.

“Mikasa, I’m sure if he is destroyed, the other titans will vanish and sizzle away as well. He created them, he controls them, gave them the order to wipe out humanity, that’s why their only instinct is to feed on humans.”

“Annie, but…”, Mikasa went silent, eyes wide.

“But… I don’t know if that means that Eren and I, and the other shifters will die then too.”

Mikasa’s fists clenched at that. And Eren too looked like he was going to start screaming. If that was true then-

“Maybe not.” Armin scratched his cheek thoughtfully. “You’re the only ones he can’t control. You weren’t created by _him_ if he’s just ‘collecting’ shifters. Eren was turned by his father, Dr. Jäger… and maybe Grisha wanted to use the shifters as a weapon against the true enemy. I’m guessing shifters were created by humans, since it couldn’t have been that cyclops. Annie, you were trained by your father in fighting skills, right?”

The girl was just as speechless as everyone else, but she managed a nod, wondering where this was going.

“Did you ever notice something, perhaps something he said? Did he ever mention what _for_ he trained you?”

This time she shook her head, pale blond strands falling deeper into her face.

_Annie. I was wrong. It’s too late to ask your forgiveness. But there’s one thing I want to ask of you… promise me… that you’ll come back._

“He felt sorry”, Annie recalled. “If your theory is correct, maybe he regretted trying to turn me into a weapon… and for some reason he wanted me to take my anger out on everyone. The whole world if I wanted to, those were his last words to me. He just wanted me to come back to him one day… from now on he would always be on my side no matter what. From that moment on I just wanted to live… for myself alone if necessary. Even though I tried to be a good person sometimes.”

“You managed to be a good person to me, remember?” Armin smiled apologetically. “I think you succeeded. If only that cyclops hadn’t had such an influence on you.”

The girl nearly couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes, this time it was obvious. Everyone in the room looked up in confusion when a little wail disrupted the silence, coming from the kitchen counter where Eric’s basket stood. His tiny arms stretched out into the air, waving with their crimson scarf. Annie as well turned in the direction of the vague stirring, trying to hide her curiosity.

Eren stood with a gentle sigh and went to pick up the bundle out of its basket. The brunette was greeted by an increase of the fragile-sounding mumbles, Eric squeaking in delight by the sight of his noney. Eren pressed his baby to his chest, wrapping him up as if wanting to hide him away from the many stares before turning back to the table.

“So this is the child all this fuss has been about? Captain Levi’s only son”, Pixis spoke when he caught a glimpse of the infant. “Let’s hope the trouble was worth it. But going by how he resembles the Captain himself, he’s a dominant. How convenient… Maybe this is a chance for him to succeed where his father might possibly fail.”

Eren glared daggers at the Commander, tightening his hold around Eric protectively, ready to snap and counter the old man and tell him how wrong he was. Levi was not going to fail, nor would their son ever be dragged into this. If Eren got the chance, or it could be avoided, the boy would do anything necessary to make sure Eric never even saw a titan, less feared one.

“If we’re honest,” Pixis continued, pinching at his mustache. “A perfect mix. If you assume the child can turn into a titan too-”

“Enough already! He’s a human being and just a baby!”, Eren hissed.

“And what is _your_ next best suggestion for saving humanity?”, the Commander asked in a more serene voice. "We've been sitting here long enough, and yet not one of you could tell me."

“We will find a way, sir”, Armin answered for his friend, his tone morphing to a knowing one. “That’s why we’re here and why we brought Annie. I’m sure together we can think of something that won’t involve the life of a helpless newborn that can’t even support its own neck yet”, he emphasized the meaningful words so they wouldn’t be wasted on the drunk eccentric.

The man didn’t mind sacrifices that much anymore. This had been clear to Armin from the moment when Pixis had been willing to accept Eren’s help in Trost, even though at the time the Commander hadn't known of the possible consequences of trusting a shifter back then.

“There’s one thing I don’t understand though, it would’ve been the easiest way after all.” The Commander exhaled deeply, popping his bottle shut. “Why didn’t you just tell the government that promising lie, saying that in interest of humankind’s victory, you were breeding a killing machine that may be the next strongest titan? I’m sure they would’ve approved of such circumstances and even supported you.”

“How can you…?”, Eren whispered outraged, his body vibrating within, still not having fully comprehended those words and the horrid images that came to mind with them. “I say, Eric will have nothing to do with this, I’ll make sure of that with my life if I have to. And let the military have our child to train him, break him in and have him fight for the sake of those filthy pigs?! What kind of parents do you take us for!?”

Eric’s protests became louder at how furious his noney had gotten. He wanted the boy’s attention back for his own, meaning to distract him. Probably like one would try to calm down another with reasoning, even if the infant’s words didn’t make much sense yet. The room quieted down a little bit at least.

“Eren Jäger. Do you honestly mean to tell me you had an affair with the man? That what you have with the Captain was not just an accident, but much more, even intended?”

“Accident”, Eren growled in disbelief and spat a sarcastic snort. “We’re a _family.”_ He rocked Eric in his arms to appease him somewhat, not caring to look at his superior. “In case you don’t know what that is.”

“It’s being selfish. Somewhere all families are selfish. I know so, I told many of my men to go protect mine and let others die because of it. But like Erwin had said so often before, humans will only obtain freedom if they can strip of their nature, now I know what he meant. There will never be success as long as we only think of ourselves. A man, whose heart is filled with the desire to protect, filled with love, cannot win.”  
Pixis’ eyes flicked from Eren down to Eric and back up. “Perhaps not even if you’re the son of humanity’s strongest. And now that you know of my opinion, what do you plan on doing, and how can I help?”

“That’s the problem. How do you kill something that can pulverize and reconstruct its own existence at will?”, Armin wanted to know, without expecting an answer.

Annie seemed to avoid looking up as she spoke: “I think it’s more like a deflating process, like the colossal has when he blows off steam yet he’s not immortal either. All titans have increased temperature, but the cyclops can literally evaporate.”

Armin crossed his arms with a thoughtful frown, a shaky sigh pushing past his lips.

Eren swallowed heavily, his throat becoming tighter with every second as he forced himself to speak again: “Does that mean… the remaining soldiers will be killed once they arrive in Shiganshina?”

“Wall Sina has crumbled completely and from what we saw on the horizon, Rose and Maria probably too. They may be heading straight for Shiganshina district, but we don’t know if they even have horses, if we assume they’re going by foot then mostly in forests, the only places that are somewhat safe and useful to 3DMG. They have to be careful with their gas and if they’re smart, they travel at night”, Mikasa quietly listed.

“In the first month we tried saving citizens, but it quickly proved to be futile. Instead we just lost a lot of soldiers. Then I gave in to Erwin’s suggestion that we use the people as decoys so the army can head out and those without 3DMG were lost of course. That’s when it started getting quieter”, Pixis explained grimly.

“Commander Erwin did…” Armin broke off in disbelief.

The elder glanced over to him briefly. “I had already lost the people closest to me; I didn’t have any other purpose. I gave him my men, all 800 that were left of them and of which I knew over half of them would be left behind on the way as baits as well, and then I came here. I doubt they’ve made it to that basement yet, but… They have soldiers to spare and they’re on their way.”

“We have to stop them”, Eren whispered between quivers as he pictured all those sacrifices. Levi having to walk away from the screams of dying men and women. It was one of Erwin’s known methods and if they ever won against the titans it would be his doing, but still… how could he live with it? Or die for that matter?

“If we stop them, all those people will have died in vain”, Pixis pointed out.

“No, I mean-… they’re not prepared for a fight with that cyclops… We can’t- let them reach the basement, not without help!”

“Exactly.” The Commander rubbed his hands together expectantly. “We have two deadly titan shifters, a remarkably bright super brain, the person I consider to be humanity’s second strongest, an old, drunk sack and a baby. That are our means, how can we use them?”

Mikasa glared out of frustration, at no one in particular while a suffocating silence left everyone to their own excruciating thoughts.

“Might I also remind that we’re in a hurry?”, the old man pressed after a few more seconds. “Right now and ‘til the day I die, my ranks and titles have lost all their meanings. So don’t see me as the Commander of the Garrison anymore and just pretend you have to figure this out on your own, because I can’t order you to rush into certain death unlike Erwin Smith.”

“No one will have to die”, Mikasa stated stubbornly, her aura becoming threateningly intimidating.

“Right. And since you promised to protect this girl,” Pixis gestured towards Annie. “How about the two of you set out to help the last survivors of humankind? Protect each other, use her crystalize ability, her scream that attracts titans? Maybe then my men won’t have to be used for that and if she betrays us, you could kill her?”

“No.” The raven grew tense. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t betray us in the first place. And I’ll also make sure she’ll come back in one piece.”

“How noble of you. And what does ‘Annie’ think about that?”

“I can’t defeat him… even if we go there. I won’t be of any use”, the blond said.

“You’ll be of _some_ use”, Pixis protested. “More than you are here.”

“Annie.” Mikasa laid a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Another voice cut her off.

“Mikasa.” Her eyes flew to her brother. “Not you too”, Eren begged softly. The familiar feeling of dread crept back into his heart as the events seemed to repeat themselves while he stood aside helplessly.

Mikasa opened her mouth to reply, but she could only watch the boy start to tremble as he clutched Eric who had gone silent as well. He looked like he was about to break on the words he urged himself to utter a last plea. And Mikasa just hoped he wouldn’t.

Armin wisely stood, telling the Commander to follow him to a room he could use from now on. As the others were left alone, Mikasa wandered around the table to kneel before Eren.

“We have to be fast”, she whispered and when Eren just blinked his tears away, she carefully picked up Eric out of his arms, which limply fell to his sides. Mikasa looked down at her nephew/cousin and placed a kiss to his forehead. “You’ll be ok.” She assured them both.

Eren didn’t respond, eyes set on the pale blond across the table. “Bring me back my sister.”

Unexpectedly, Annie nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on this fic will go more and more in the direction of the manga, so plz beware of little spoilers in case you haven’t read it yet. I actually have an interesting theory that has less to do with the true revelations of the manga but would also be a possible potential plot and since I just made that up it’s of course spoiler free, but I’m still worried not everyone is aware of the identities of other shifters.
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some time jumping~ hurray! (~°A°)~ soon, sooooooon!!! Soon, soon, my OTBabies!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren had known when he’d cried himself to sleep beside a gently huffing Eric that Mikasa would be gone by the time he woke up.

That had been another few weeks ago. Pixis had promised to protect the two submissives and the baby they’d left behind, but Eren didn’t know how long that would last if the old man kept on drinking like that.  
Whenever he moved out to get food, he also got more booze to drown himself in. It made Eren wish that mustache would grow all over the guy’s face so he wouldn’t have to look at it anymore. Pixis was irresponsible, and as a still somewhat inexperienced noney, Eren did not like that - and it got harder and harder to bite back snappy remarks.

It disappointed the boy to see what had become of the eccentric he once respected. It was no secret the Commander had always had a drinking problem, but now it was his way of coping with his losses, and it only made things worse as no matter how much he drank, it would never help. And he was way too old to let himself be lectured by brats like Eren and Armin were.

“What could possibly be taking them so long?”, the senior slurred. His way of talking reminded Eren of how Hannes had sometimes sounded, back when soldiers were getting fat behind the protection of the walls and were so unnecessary to a point where no one even cared anymore that they were just a bunch of drunken fools.

“Maybe they’re revising?”, Armin suggested from where he stood by the sink, doing the wash-up. “If Annie and Mikasa reached them and managed to explain the situation by now, they might be hiding to think of a plan… I hope. After all you can’t fight such a thing without a strategy or anything that will work.”

Eren sighed in his chair, rocking Eric back and forth so he would calm down and concentrate on his feeding. Lately Armin’s words had perfected the ability to ease the young noney’s mind, since they no longer held that grave hopelessness. The blond seemed more convinced of his own assumptions, and that already was reassuring, even if he sounded a bit tired when he phrased them; tired of giving all the possibilities a thought, automatically counting everything down like a human notebook. Eren had to wonder how the boy managed not to go insane with that brain.  
However, all of them were tired, not just Armin. It was the kind of fatigue that no amount of sleep could erase. Eric as well wasn’t that much of a bundle of energy anymore, though his growth could've been the cause of his exhaustion recently. He could already sit on his own, if a bit shaky so.

If Eren would have to wait so long that Eric outgrew his chubby baby face only for his features to start matching Levi’s even more, Eren would go crazy. The man was already the only thing that was on his mind, haunting him while Eric seemed to have forgotten his very existence. That hurt Eren the most. A baby’s memory wasn’t the best obviously.

“Daddy’s gonna come home, Eric”, Eren murmured to him, something he had started doing a while ago, whenever he was unable to suppress the feelings that caused him so much pain. Ice blue eyes stared back up at him as Eric chugged down his milk, but he didn’t look alert anymore when he heard the word ‘daddy’, didn't seem to recall a certain face he should know and love.

Eren feared it had become meaningless to him. There was nothing he could do if Levi would become just some stranger to Eric; he was powerless.

“Yeah. I’m sure Major Hanji will be able to think of something,” Armin added encouragingly after a long pause, before he quieted down to a mere whisper: “But it might take longer than we think.”

“How true,” Pixis snorted humorlessly. “I might not live to see the day.”

Eren glowered over at him, seething anger in his shimmering eyes as the corners of his lips twitched back with disapproval. “If you continue drinking like that, you won’t.” No titles were required.

“I sure hope you kids get outta here though,” the man grumbled rather to himself than anybody else, staring off to somewhere Eren knew there wasn’t anything to see. Apparently Pixis thought he was buried already, that it wouldn’t make any difference if he dropped dead right now, and Eren wasn’t going to make any more futile attempts at telling him otherwise. He was old, he was exhausted, and the teen would be wasting his breath on him.

The brunette turned his head away to focus on his baby again, wanting to forget his worries at least for a little bit. He had lost track of time again long ago, but he was afraid to ask Armin how long it had been since Mikasa had left. And seeing how much Eric had grown already, Eren didn’t think he _wanted_ to know how long it had been.

“He’s gonna fall asleep soon,” he whispered, standing from his seat after Eric’s eyes had fallen shut. The pouting, parted lips had less and less of a grip on their milk, and eventually they slipped from Eren’s chest, too, Eric's cheek being squeezed against it instead.

He cradled the bundle securely to head upstairs with him. He noticed Eric had gotten a bit heavier, too, and the young noney wondered if he’d fit into the hoodie soon Eren had knitted while he was pregnant. He debated silently if he should stitch the wings of freedom onto its back after all, so Levi could haunt him even _more_ through their son.

Eren shook his head at his own sarcasm, slowly entering his room. He flinched in shock, causing him to interrupt his thoughts when Eric suddenly screamed in surprise and started babbling senselessly into a certain direction, struggling within his noney's hold.

“Shh-sh. Baby, what is it?” Eren turned to follow the little one’s stare, holding him up to his shoulder to still him.

Eric began thrashing nervously after Eren wouldn’t move towards the cupboard he was fixed on. Great, now he was definitely awake for good, Eren cursed internally.

“Easy, easy, little man,” he tried soothing him, walking over to whatever Eric wanted from there. “What’d’you see?”

The baby bent out of Eren’s arms, the noney’s grip growing tighter to not drop him as Eric stretched out a shaky hand. Finally Eren realized he was trying to grab a little mirror that was standing on the shelf, leaning against the back wall.

“You want this?” The boy took it to show it to his son, slightly amused by Eric's sudden eagerness and curiosity, though it was a bit alarming. “The mirror?” He couldn’t suppress a light chuckle as he sat Eric down on the bed, little legs digging into the sheets excitedly and impatiently while the child inspected the round obstacle along with his reflection in it.

Eren leaned in on his elbows to be closer to his baby. His smile faded when he realized, Eric had never seen the mirror before or any mirror for that matter. He must’ve caught a glimpse of his own reflection and been startled because, maybe, it brought back memories. And by how desperate he had seemed to get there, something had to have been wrong; Eren’s heart clenched as he remembered Eric's face of desperation, twisted helplessly.

He watched Eric grip the tool tightly, staring back at himself expectantly while mumbling in confusion. He might've recognized the familiarity he had with his father or maybe even Mikasa. Either way, Eren just feared the baby would be hurt if he figured out that it was just himself he was looking at. How should a child that was missing its parent understand the concept of a mirror?

“Oh baby…” the noney whispered. Only then when his words felt unbearably heavy in his throat, did he realize he was already crying, voice swollen thick.

Eric quieted down, still staring at the mirror stubbornly. It only bored deeper holes into Eren's chest as the noney wondered, if Eric really remembered Levi’s face somewhat, did he also dream of him then? Was he just as haunted as Eren was?

“I’m sorry, baby.” Eren moved in to kiss the captivated bundle’s cheek before he lifted his son to sit him between his legs, folding them around him like a nest. Eric's slight frown of concentration stayed in place, however, until Eren reached out to angle the mirror so Eric could see his noney’s reflection too.

Ice blue eyes grew wide. “Nana…” He huffed thoughtfully, the riddle growing to an even bigger mystery in his little mind, and he let out a quiet, sharp sigh of frustration.

“It’s us, Eric. See? That’s noney… and that’s you, my baby.” Eren placed a long kiss onto soft, jet black hair, curling in closer on his baby instinctively.

“Na na na nah!” Eric seemed to protest in disbelief, almost as if he’d understood what Eren had said. In any case that was his way of expressing reluctance, whether he knew what was happening or not.

But his noney just picked him up into his arms and cuddled him purposely too tight for the little being to free itself. “I know. I know, sweetie. I’m sorry.”

“Mhhaa!” Eric struggled helplessly, for some reason not wanting to give in to his noney's affections. Eren clutched him tighter and nuzzled him closely to distract him while he pushed the mirror away.

“Oh, what’s this? Look, what’s this?” Eren feigned excitement as he found Eric’s scarf. “It’s your crim-crim muffy! Hey. Oh, he missed you.”

Eric whined in distress as he gripped the muffler’s soft fabric his noney offered him, hoping to forget about the unpleasant and rudely taciturn mirror which had simply refused to answer Eric’s calls. But his aunt that had possessed the same scarf and whose scent still lingered on it, was the first thing that came to mind.  
And not even Eren could comfort him after the familiar yet unfathomable feeling of ‘something missing’ returned. It was the first time _Eric_ cried himself to sleep, in his noney’s arms, the way Eren had cried himself to sleep so many nights before.

Tears of anger flooded Eren's face and he wanted to smash the damn mirror, but he was too heart broken. He felt like he was too weak to even pick the thing up. And even after Eric had fallen asleep soundly, he just couldn’t lay him down or let him go, arms wrapped around him tightly like a protective barrier hiding away a treasure that had to be kept safe at all costs.

The poor thing must’ve been so confused. It was unthinkable how much it hurt Eren to have his son constantly remind him of Levi, he didn’t want to imagine Eric being in the same pain after finding out that he was alone. The person identical to his father - who he barely remembered - was just himself, and that gave off an aggressive sense of loneliness which Eren couldn’t fight off for his baby. The one staring back wasn’t his daddy, it was _himself,_ and he could not depend on ‘himself’ for comfort nor could he depend on Levi when the man was miles away. His own reflection was there, but showing him and him alone, he was alone. When Levi had gone away, he had left a big gap in Eric's heart that had been filled by his love, but was now empty. And that was something Eric was bound to notice, whether he remembered Levi or not. And he had never looked so lost; Eren teared up again by the thought of it.

Eren guessed that maybe the mirror could've been the cause of it, hoping Eric would forget everything if he just disposed of the thing. However when he tried to get rid of it the following days, Eric started screaming as soon as the boy picked it up, as if he suspected what Eren was up to with it.  
In the end he couldn’t take it from Eric. But he also couldn’t endure watching the little one torture himself with it. It just wasn't right.

It made him desperately fuming. He was mad at Levi for not returning, he was mad at himself for not being strong enough, he was mad at this whole goddamned shithole that called itself **world.**

Some days Eric recalled how Mikasa used to wear her scarf. Whenever Eren caught him trying to wrap his muffy around his neck, he couldn’t suppress a breathy laugh that was just meant to hide sadness. It was hard to detangle the scarf while ignoring Eric’s protests, but of course Eren couldn't risk Eric accidently strangling himself, so he had to for the little one's own safety. That didn't mean it hurt him any less.

“Nah!”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Despite everything, there were moments when Eren could forget all of that. In the few moments Eric actually smiled at his reflection. The child behind the mirror that imitated him appeared to amuse him sometimes, fascinate him, too. He did everything Eric did as well, and he smiled back when Eric giggled, like his very own, personal playmate.

Eren was thankful that babies weren’t able to always think of one thing only, they quickly forgot, but were also quickly triggered. Often the young noney didn’t know what he was allowed to do and what not.

For example, show Eric certain expressions that indicated his noney was sad. Or run his fingers through his son’s hair in a way that someone else also had a long time ago.

Eren didn’t know what he preferred. For Eric to remember his father, but be agonized so or for him to forget Levi and grow up without him. Nothing seemed particularly fair. All Eren could do, was be there for his baby. Always, no matter how long.

Weeks and months passed like that, and yet it didn't seem like things would change any time soon.

“Eren,” Armin’s voice reached him through the wooden door.

The boy blinked his eyes open drowsily. “Mhh…”

“Breakfast,” his friend announced.

“Y-yeah, I heard you.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes, listening to Armin’s footsteps grow quiet in the distance. Eren started feeling a bit off, panic suddenly gripping his chest as he opened his eyes.

Where was Eric?

“E-eric?! Eric!?” The spot between the blankets his baby normally occupied was empty. Shivers began quaking through Eren in alarm as he spun back and forth in search of his son, frantically flinging the pillows away. “Baby, where-!!!”

“Nah! Nana, mhh- ba!” the little boy began babbling from where he stood at the bedside, gripping the edge for support and staring up at his noney innocently.

Eren nearly choked on his sigh of relief. “Hah, Eric!! How did you get down there?!”

The distraught noney huffed and leaned over to pick him up off the ground. “Are you trying to walk, yes? You scared noney.”

It surprised Eren that his baby could already stand on those tiny feet, but his next best thought was; how long had it been this time?

“Nana.”

“Hih, noney,” Eren repeated, in a tone of amazement.

“Nana!”

“Yes, noney! Noney, noney, noney. You’re coming with noney now, baby. Breakfast’s ready,” Eren cheered softly, stepping out of bed and placing Eric in his crib to get himself ready. “We’re gonna take a walk later, hm?”

His son quickly tried getting back on his feet, clutching the wooden bars of his crib for balance while Eren buttoned up Levi’s blouse he still wore. Eric was growing baby teeth, but there still wasn’t anything they could give a baby to eat, and Eren was satisfied with continuing to breastfeed his little angel.

If only it didn’t require the Captain’s shirts.

Eren wished Levi would’ve been there, there when Eric said his first words, there to catch him when he took his first steps, when he first discovered a mirror and his own face. Eren would’ve laughed and joked about how handsome his adorable baby boy was. He wouldn’t have had to start crying or ease Eric’s frustration. Eren quickly pushed those worries away, forcing back his composure as he didn't want to let it affect Eric.

“Alrighty!” He turned to his son with a bright smile and Eric immediately forgot his babbling when he was distracted by the beautiful sparkle in his noney’s pale jade eyes. “Mh, come here, precious baby you. We’re going downstairs to see ani-Armin, yes.”

Eric was lifted off his feet and brought back into Eren’s arms, the little one finally finding his words again by the mentioning of Armin. “Ani.”

“Yes, ani-Armin-chan,” Eren giggled. Eric was learning more and more words, but his all-time favorites were still ‘nah’ and-

“Wuv you.”

“We love you, too, so much, my darling. Noney loves you, Ani Loves you- Oh. Armin! Armin.” Eren rushed to his blond friend when he spotted him setting the table. “Eric was standing.”

“What?” Armin turned away from his task to smile at the baby, and reached out his arms in a praising gesture as he pulled him into a hug. “You big boy! Oh, ’m so proud! Athletic little soldier mine.”

Eric had the biggest, gaping grin his small mouth could manage with a hint of shyness in his slightly narrow bedroom-gaze, as if he knew he was being praised and suddenly felt self-conscious. He loved flirting with Armin; Eren knew that for a fact. Eric was a lady killer already and he’d earned himself some breakfast after working out his little legs this early in the morning.

It was one of the few days they were casually in a good mood, or at least successful at maintaining a calm mood. There was a reason to be happy for once. After a little nap, Eric got to practice his new skills with noney and ani, and was accordingly well distracted. Not a tear was shed.

But by the end of the day, when Eric was back in his crib – since Eren couldn’t risk to let him go explore on his own again – Armin sought a word with him due to a matter that sooner or later had to be discussed.

“It started snowing again”, the blond spoke and Eren just shot him an incredulous look. A year? Had it been a year? “Our supplies are exhausted, Eren. I don’t know how much longer we can survive here,” his friend whispered, seemingly not wanting Eric to hear this, though the sleeping child wouldn’t understand much of it yet anyway.

Eren didn’t know how to reply. What was there to say when his initial instinct would be to turn into a titan, run away, and bring Levi back, when clearly that was impossible?

“Wh-… what should we do?” Was all the boy managed.

Armin shook his head slowly. “There’s something else… I just checked in on Pixis because I wanted to ask him if he could go out tomorrow, to find something to eat. He was nearly passed out in bed, he couldn’t even talk.”

“What do you mean? He’s just drunk again, isn’t he?” Eren felt panic flood his senses already.

“No. He was coughing, but he doesn’t have a fever. I don’t know what it is… If I had to call it something, I’d say age… and drinking. We have a medical shortage, too. I don’t think we can help him, Eren.” Armin’s voice pitched up slightly in fright as he worded the confession. “We can barely help ourselves.”

Eren looked around helplessly, huffing in distress when his eyes briefly fell on Eric's crib. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Mikasa should’ve never left.”

“But the others. Eren. If she hadn’t, the others… They’d be in greater danger than they already are. You understand that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but… What’s taking them so long? How will they make it through winter? This isn’t… normal, is it?” More fear reflected in the boy’s teal eyes and Armin just mirrored his expression.

Finally his stare sank to the floor. “Maybe I should have gone with Annie instead.”

Eren couldn’t suppress a growl at that. “She would’ve killed you.”

“No. She had her chances and never took them.”

“But she’s a coward. She agreed because she thought Mikasa could protect her, because Mikasa’s stronger than any of us here.”

“No.” Armin’s hair swayed as he shook his head again. “I’m truly convinced Annie had something close to guilt on her face. Aren’t you?”

“No. Sorry, I was busy trying not to look at her at all,” Eren apologized sarcastically and moved to lower himself onto his bed, arms crossed. “Either way it’s already happened. They’re gone and we need to think of a way we can continue to live on our own… maybe they’ll never return.”

This time Armin didn’t protest, he wasn’t going to foolishly exclude any possible events and give false hopes. They had to concentrate on reality now, the present. Neither the past nor the future could change their current situation. They had to prepare for everything that could be or might come.

Eren - consequently to the desperate situation - couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned in the dark, his tired mind was running wild, wandering off to every so frightening thought that wasn’t sleep.

The shadows he could make out seemed to move. The silence could’ve been the messenger of death. And his breathing was so shallow that it made his senses go blurry every now and then. But right when it helped Eren drift off into something akin to sleep, he heard murmuring from Eric’s crib.

Instinctively the young noney forced himself back into awareness, despite his exhaustion. He looked up into the darkness in search of the crib in case his baby needed anything. But his blood froze, shivers beginning to quake through his weak body when instead he saw the silhouette of a figure standing beside it, reaching in to touch the little one. Immediately, Eren sat up in shock, but couldn’t recognize the person that turned towards him after having noticed Eren's gasp. The boy was about to scream the moment the intruder stepped closer and his features became more visible in what little, dim light came in by the window. Suddenly Eren had lost his voice to nothing more than a whisper.

“Levi,” he breathed hoarsely.

The man looked back at him with a sad frown slightly crooking his brows and he was noticeably clenching his teeth behind his parted lips, which wouldn’t let any words escape them. Eren’s heart might’ve stopped beating right then and there as he refused to take in a single breath until Levi would finally touch him. But it didn't happen because - as Eren soon realized - the older was covered in blood that wasn’t dissolving. The thick, red liquid dripped to the floor in thick splotches as Levi finally began stepping closer again with slow, hesitant movements.

He kneeled before the bed where Eren sat in shock still. “I’m sorry, Eren. Forgive me for what I’ve let you go through.”

“Levi”, the younger cried, this was fucking scary. “Levi,” he repeated it again and again, he couldn’t say it often enough. He just wanted to have him back in his arms. The Captain shows up after a year and _this_ is what he says? Goddamn Levi, Eren cursed in his thoughts, touch me already.

The brunette clumsily crawled to the edge of the bed to desperately wrap his arms around the motionless man’s neck. Levi calmly let him hold on to him, not making a move. His heavy lids dropped shut automatically as he was warmly embraced by his beloved Eren. Finally, finally his Eren. His Eric. Now he was here, he was back.

He inhaled deeply to take in that scent of home when his steel eyes fluttered open again. His head was resting on a shoulder and his body was leaning against an uncomfortably hard surface, his young beloved gone. It was brighter than in that room with Eren, and colder, and the only thing that smelled of that scent was Mikasa’s crimson scarf wrapped around his neck.

Levi had been surprised she had even let him have it, but she had given it to him without question as soon as she had laid eyes on him for the first time in months. In fact she hadn't even greeted him properly before she'd already swung the fluffy scarf around him. That had also been long ago already. Levi lifted his head from her shoulder, remembering that they were sitting on a thick branch up in the trees, resting against each other, trying to sleep while the sun rose.  
Well, he and Annie were trying to sleep up against Mikasa; she was supposed to keep watch in case titans came too close to them.

She turned to look at her superior when she noticed his stirring. “Sun is rising, you should try to get _some_ sleep at least,” she advised him monotonously, but he heard the worry in her voice either way.

“Tch,” Levi snorted humorlessly. “Don’t start treating me like you do Eren, you’re 20 years too early.”

“You have my scarf as a substitute. What do _I_ use then?” Mikasa countered coldly.

Levi then thought of something he should’ve done much earlier. He reached into the collar of his shirt, pulling something out from under his blouse. The girl next to him looked up in surprise as he moved away, taking a knee across from her. He put something over her head and placed it around her neck, not waiting for her consent or a reaction.  
Mikasa looked down on herself to see Eren’s key dangling on her chest, and Levi could’ve sworn there was a hint of childlike gratefulness sparkling in her eyes. She gripped the gold little obstacle tightly before meeting the Captain’s gaze again.

He wordlessly leaned back next to her, resting against the tree again, Annie on her other side already asleep. That girl could **sleep** , even after spending a year in a crystal, bound to an unknown dream-world. But Levi could imagine, controlling a huge titan body was probably exhausting.

“What about Eric?”

“Stop asking all the time,” Mikasa simply hushed. “Eren will tell you all that in person.”

Levi felt his eyes starting to roll in frustration. “I might not live to see them ever again-“

“Yes, you will. I’ll make sure of it if you won’t. Now sleep. There’ll be a full moon and a clear sky tonight, that’s when the titans are weakest and we’re provided with the most light. It’ll be over soon.”

“If what that basement’s content told us, is true,” the Captain added.

“It ends here. Why would you doubt the information we nearly died to gain?” Mikasa faked indifference by leaning her head on Annie’s out of boredom.

“Because your friend, Leonhart’s story sounds more believable. And it also reduces our chances of victory a lot. After what we saw, I’d believe her anything…”

The raven girl sighed. “Yes, sir.” And the conversation ended with that. Immeasurably powerful titan shifters were in their power and yet none of them were a match for the cyclops. Of course one would have doubts, Levi thought before closing his eyes again.

Mikasa was right. Eren would tell him everything in person. And if humanity’s strongest did not survive the next night, then he didn’t deserve to hear that boy’s sweet voice ever again. Whether he was worthy or not would be decided in a few hours. 

Eren panted heavily in disbelief as he woke up sprawled across the bed with empty hands and no Levi in his arms. It was the first time Eren had dreamed of the man ever since he’d left. Why now?  
Still shaky with fear, Eren fratically checked the floor for a trail of blood that would definitely still be there if Levi had really been here last night. Why had he been dripping with blood, and why was the floor clean then?

Eren tried to stand, his legs weak and quaking as thin fingers quickly gripped the edge of the crib for support, so he could see his baby, who was still soundly sleeping. Eric looked like he hadn’t noticed anything of what had happened in Eren’s dream and it disappointed the young noney somewhat. He forced back his composure however and hastily wiped his tears so Eric wouldn’t see them when he woke up. Levi had taken haunting Eren a step further and the boy wasn’t sure how much more of it he could endure until he went completely mad.

 

As if their troubles could never be enough, a new problem arose that morning. Armin would have never guessed that Pixis wouldn’t survive the night. He’d been sitting by his bedside in the early morning hours, unable to do a thing for the old man. He was still shaking in shock as he hauled up chunks of earth from the ground to bury him in it. Their courtyard was empty, dark, and quiet aside from the sound of the shovel hacking into the dirt.

Eren calmly and blankly stared out a small window, feeding Eric while he watched Armin dig the hole. Armin had insisted Eren first tend to Eric, and once the baby was fed and taken care of, only _then_ would Eren be allowed to come help him. Eren had protested, of course, wanting to help Armin right away, but now that he sat there, watching his friend, he was beginning to dread seeing Pixis' corpse. Carrying the lifeless body - wrapped up - to its grave, it would surely remind him of the dead bodies of the Survey Corps. The way they’d always been wrapped up, limp and heavy. And he was too afraid. So afraid that all that would ever come back to him of Levi was a cold, wrapped up body. Or worse, only his patch of the wings of freedom. He didn’t want to think of that or be reminded for that matter.

Eren just wanted to hope Commander Pixis was with his family now, that he had found peace, nothing more. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Eric tense and the little child stopped drinking, smacking his lips together distractedly as he stared up at his noney with a stern look of thought.

“What is it, baby?” Eren tried to hide the grief in his voice.

“Nane.”

“Hm.” The boy forced a smile onto his lips to show his son he would be alright. Eric had learned to sense his noney's sadness, no matter how he tried to hide it. Eren quickly went silent, hoping if he just stayed quiet, he wouldn't give off any more signs of being in pain. At any rate he would try to prevent Eric from suffering along with him, that Eren swore.

Later that afternoon all Armin and Eren could do was sit in the kitchen in silence and watch Eric lick marmalade off a spoon. At least it was a pleasant distraction. The little one made funny and earnest faces at the weird, sweetish substance, trying to mingle with it and understand what it was. The first thing he’d ever tasted aside from Eren’s milk, and probably his own tears, Eren thought to himself.

That brought back a certain memory to him, whether he wanted it or not. “Levi visited me tonight.”

Armin nearly jerked in surprise and quickly searched Eren's eyes in confusion; surely Eren wouldn’t joke about something like that. “What do you mean?”

“He was there, Armin. He was really there.”

“But how-…? That’s impossible”, the blond leaned forward on the table with his arms hugging himself, concern plastered on his face.

“I don’t know. He just was. It was him.” Eren finally stared back at Armin who’d gone quiet.

“You dreamed, Eren,” his friend spoke after a long moment, his sky blue eyes filled with understanding.

“It was more, it was too real. As if we had been connected somehow, I don’t know how to explain it. I haven’t dreamed of the Captain ever since he left. So why now?”

Armin shrugged helplessly and the room went silent yet again. He didn't know what to tell his friend. It was just sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add to this chapter, that I had been editing it for 8 hours when my laptop crashed even though I had saved it. It was all gone and I got so angry and demotivated, I just left it the way it was and personally I think it's a bloody mess. Please forgive me
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of canon-like violence and blood. (~*.*)~ But some fluffy Fanart:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/124991226751/for-my-fic-bumblefrees-just-mpreg-things)

Armin knew Eren was already anxious enough about possibly having to raise Eric without the child’s father while Armin himself tried to silently cope with the sad probability that he would never even _get_ to that point of having children. Maybe none of them would ever again.

But the blond knew better than to wither away with fear, something had to be done soon. Trapped in the underground, all he could do was believe in Jean’s promises and pray that his boyfriend would return to him, his heart wrenching by the thought. Armin didn’t want to unsettle Eren even more with his own problems despite it all, but he most likely wouldn't be able to prevent that any longer. They were in this together and they would stick together, no matter what. After all, there was no one left to protect them anymore, they had to go out for food by themselves, and the few survivors in the underground were plundering the buildings one by one. They could only depend on each other from now on, Armin had witnessed the increase of the creeping, crawling figures hunting through the empty streets of the underground city, and he'd prepared himself to explain to Eren the dire situation they found themselves in.

It wouldn’t take much longer until someone would find their residence, even if there was no longer anything to take from there, the colder it got, the more desperate were the survivors to find shelter and food. That meant the fires Armin and Eren built at night could attract others; even sealing the windows to prevent that, could raise suspicion in the hopeless people that had been raised to kill in order to escape their hunger.

Armin shivered as he made sure to consider this, and he was glad he had Jean’s vest that the teen had left for him, to keep him warm. And to comfort him. What worried Armin the most was, what would keep _Jean_ warm? Where was he right now? Was he alright or was he hurt? Was he scared,… cold?  
Or had he maybe gone already? Gone to be with Marco in a faraway, far more peaceful place. If he’d left forever-

Armin pinched his nose that had gone numb from the cold, trying to push away those thoughts; he had to concentrate on finding something to eat. He had no choice if he wanted to keep Eren calm for some more. He had to swallow those fears, but he was already used to that as it was. The blond wandered through the back alleys with his 3DMG back on, equipped with the last bit of gas from Pixis. Using it was only for an absolute emergency.  
At least his swords were bigger than any assaulter’s weapon could be, the only knowledge that relaxed him a bit. Still tense, moving fast, he stayed hidden beneath his hood to remain unrecognized, his short stature being big enough of a risk, even without his face showing. Armin did not want attention or to be ambushed alone out here, and be forced to waste valuable resources to escape.

The outskirts of the underground, where the borders began and webs of tunnels lead up to little skylights and the larger hatchways of the surface, that was where Armin was headed. Most people still avoided those areas out of fear of the titans, which was rather convenient for someone who knew their size and abilities, and that they sure as hell weren't getting into the underground anytime soon. Eyes masked by his green hood, Armin tried to see past his bangs without lifting his head too far. He could merely peer at the ground beneath him, and immediately after, he realized he couldn’t see his feet anymore. Looking down on himself; he was standing in what appeared to be… smoke? It didn’t smell of anything though, and suddenly the entire floor was covered in it, a thick and hazy blanket of vapor. Confused, sky blue eyes met the dark ceiling of the underground, only illuminated by several glowing crystals that hung from it. Armin's gaze drifted across the dome-like structure and to the side-tunnels when he noticed steam coming from them, pouring into the arena-sized cave that was the underground, like slow-motion waterfalls.

The boy assumed the heat from the titans caused the cold snow to evaporate, but he wasn’t quite satisfied with the logical answer his brain provided, and driven by curiosity he sped up towards one of the small tunnel openings to take a look. Fog blurred his vision the closer he got, and all he could hear coming from the other end of the giant rabbithole was loud sizzling. The titans couldn’t have _that_ a high temperature, Armin was sure.

The little blond wrinkled his nose deep in thought as he tried to see behind the thick layers of mist that obstructed his view. His clothes were already soaked and it was getting harder to move, adding to the danger of a titan arm being able to grab after him, and he wouldn’t even notice until it was too late.  
Wet fists clenched around the hilts of his blades and Armin swallowed heavily, beads of hot water tickling his skin as they ran over his lips.

“What is going on here?” he mumbled to himself before looking over his shoulder only to find out he’d lost sight of the underground city. The fog was too thick, although Armin hadn’t even gone into the tunnel very far yet.

Breathing was becoming a bit harder as well in the moist air, the blond noted, and one nervous huff later, he turned back into the direction where the steam was coming from. Armin took cautious, slow steps since he couldn’t even see his own legs, tripping forward blindly. For another quick moment he contemplated if this was such a good idea, but something - maybe the sudden image of Jean that flicked into his mind - kept the boy going.

Something is there, something definitely is there, he thought. It struck him, the answer came crashing down on Armin without warning, and he felt himself gaining speed hectically. What if the soldiers had come back and killed the titans in the tunnels? That would explain the increased amount of steam. Maybe the men were injured while slaying those monsters or maybe Armin was walking past them because they couldn’t see each other.

He started becoming more frantic and forced himself to fight his way through the fog even faster.

“JEAN!!” he yelled just to see if he’d receive an answer. “Mikasa!! Ah- Captain!!? Captain Levi?!”

Not a single noise met Armin’s calls. No indications of human life, but also none of giant monsters growling hungrily by the sound of his voice. The end of the tunnel was becoming brighter, the sun reaching out for its depths, and Armin finally could make out the silhouette of the hole in the ceiling, as well as the form of lots of big, black corpses searing away as if they’d all been struck down at the same time. Perhaps by one of the legendary spin dashes of humanity’s strongest soldier.

Armin whimpered in shock as he went limp, and the heat coming from the boiling bodies forced him to step back, completely and entirely overwhelmed. He clasped a hand over his mouth as he let his guard down for a second and stumbled onto his bottom backwards.

Whatever this was, it looked like the surreal result of their victory.

“They’ve made it,” the blond whispered, tears flooding his already wet face. “This is real… they…” He looked up when the steam on the surface was gently carried away by a breeze and the blue sky was briefly visible to him. To whoever was up there-  
“Thank you,” Armin sobbed loudly, shaking, unable to move in any other way. Only once had he been such a useless puddle of bones and flesh, when he’d watched Eren being eaten by a titan. “Thank you,” he repeated, taking a deep, shaky breath. Never again would he have to watch a friend die such a gruesome death. It was over, it had to be!

Armin's first thought was of course that he had to tell Eren, he had to get up and tell him that everything would be alright. He wanted to hurry and nearly fell on his face twice because his wobbly legs had no energy left whatsoever, and his entire frame felt numb and was still quaking uncontrollably. He made his way back to the residence carefully yet in a steady rush, panting desperately as several emotions just flooded him.

Eren and Eric were still alone, awaiting Armin in maybe an hour, not earlier. Eric sat on the bed, lazily kicking his legs into the sheets while calmly inspecting his scarf like he had when he’d first gotten it. He was his usual, dedicated and concentrated self while Eren kneeled beside the bed, resting his head in his arms to watch his son up close.

He moved to lean in quietly and not distract his baby as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, and another, and one more before whispering in his tiny ear: “Happy birthday, my little prince.”

Eric didn’t look up, eyes locked on his muffler, and Eren gently ruffled his hair, knowing the little being wouldn’t be bothered by it. His thoughts were somewhere completely else, hopefully far away from here.

“Awa…?” he mumbled quietly to himself, causing a smile to tug on Eren’s lips when the small, hoarse voice conversed with the fluffy cotton in Eric’s hands. Ice blue eyes turned to their noney innocently, and Eren couldn't resist the urge to place another peck to his son’s forehead.

Eric looked up at him, apparently still deep in thought by the looks of his expressionless face. He sucked on his lower lip, contemplating his choice in words before he spoke: “…Kasa?”

Eren crestfallenly opened his mouth to reply, but it fell shut again when he realized he didn’t know what to tell his baby. Eyes losing their glow, he cradled Eric in his arms instead, and once again gave him a long kiss to his temple.

“Yes, my darling. Aunt Mika,” he sighed. His son hugged him back, enjoying the calm cuddles when suddenly his gaze set on someone.

“Dere!” Eric announced, pointing into a direction behind his noney.

“No, honey. She’s not there. I’m sorry.”

“Eren!” Armin finally spoke, Eren turning around, surprised by the realization that Eric had meant him.

“Armin?” Eren's voice wavered hesitantly in concern as to why Armin was back already, hoping nothing had happened. And as out of breath as the blond was, he couldn’t answer any faster to ease his friend’s mind, so he shook his head hastily.

“Mh, just a sec. You’ll never… You won’t believe this.”

Teal eyes widened, a million scenes playing out in Eren’s head in sonic speed as he wondered what in the world had happened that could cause him to not believe what his best friend was about to say.

“Anii!” Eric cried out in slight excitement, showing that he recognized Armin, too. And Armin's pitched voice caused the tiny being to wiggle in his noney's grasp impatiently.

“Yes,” the blond smiled in relief as he walked over to them only to fall to his knees where they sat. He wrapped his arms around them both as if he'd faint if he didn't hold on to them. “Yes, I’m here now. We’re gonna be fine, everything-...“

“Armin, what happened?” Eren still tried to find his voice and get it to stop trembling.

Finally Armin pulled away to look at the two, hope sparkling in his teary eyes. “We’re getting out of here.”

Eren gasped in disbelief and shock, fear and happiness all in one go. “A-are they… back?”

“No… But th-the titans are dead, Eren. I went to the tunnels because there was unnaturally much steam pouring into the underground and… they were all just falling apart.”

“Are you sure!?”

“Yes, gods, yes! Nobody was there that could’ve killed them all at once. I think we’re free… we’re free now!” Suddenly Armin could speak again without stuttering. His heart felt as light as a feather even though it pounded in his chest like a hammer, it hadn’t done that in a whole year.  
He became weak and giddy just thinking about what must be going through Eren’s head right now. They’d get out of here, they had won. And Eren’s reaction was as expected. He cried so much and Armin gladly lent him his shoulder.

Eric looked around in confusion before struggling his way out of their tight clutches. He loved to be cuddled, but the two overexcited teens were squeezing him unacceptably and it was simply too much. The little bundle sat down, leaning against the bed instead, watching his noney and anii lose their composure, bawling together like lost children.

“Armin hic… You think they’ll find us… if we leave?” Eren asked breathlessly between sobs.

“I know one thing, we can’t stay here. There’s no food and we’re in danger, we’re getting out of here now. Right now.” Armin grabbed the brunette's shoulders firmly to support him so he would calm down and clear his mind.

They had to think straight and rip themselves together. Crying would have to wait ‘til later.

“Put on the spare 3DMG.” The blond shook Eren so he’d meet his eyes. “Look, Eren! Put it on and tie Eric to your back. Take only what you need and put it in my bag.”

“Ewic!” the baby spoke up with measured enthusiasm, lifting his scarf when he heard his name.

“Good boy, Eric.” Armin picked him up into his arms. “You come and help me while noney puts on his equipment, ok? You wanna help ani-Armin?”

Eric nodded, his head bobbing on his little body as they walked off. Eren was a complete mess, a victim of anger and panic as he hitched for air. He slapped his head a few times to get it together and be quick about it.

“Come **on,** Jäger!” he cursed himself, forcing his body to clench and regain its power.

However, he struggled with his 3DMG for multiple reasons. His hands were shaking like dry branches in the wind, he hadn’t worn the stuff in 2 years and was out of practice, and of course his state of overdrive telling him to hurry up wasn’t helping.  
Armin in the meantime bundled Eric up nice and warm, pulling on his hoodie Eren had made, and wrapped him in an additional blanket. Lifting the baby into his arms, he walked towards the stairs to go prepare a few more things they’d need from the kitchen, just basics they still possessed.

“Alright, sweetie. We’re off-“

The blond’s voice muted when he heard the sound of wood scraping in the entrance hall below. Every muscle in his body froze, while instincts started kicking in, alarming him to flee. That moment Eric hummed quietly, forcing Armin to cup a hand over his little mouth. Someone else was here, that much was obvious to Armin, but he did not want to find out who it was if the heavy steps of several men were anything to go by.

“Shhh…” Every move Armin wanted to make could've made the old wood of the rundown tavern creak, and in his desperation, he pressed himself up against the wall of the hallway to get back to Eren as quickly as he could without making a sound.

“You two-!” he heard a low voice grumble in a ‘hushed’ manner. “Get up there ‘n search the place. If they ain’t down’ere, they can only be up there.”

“Got’cha,” another man answered, and a second gave an acknowledging grunt while Armin’s blood turned to icy pulses in his veins.

“The rest’a ya lot block the doors. Nobody’s gettin’ outta here,” the voice of the leader, Armin supposed, rung louder. The boy stormed into Eren’s room as silently as possible.

“Armin, can you help me? I think this strap-mphh!” Eren was cut off once his friend was close enough to slap a hand over his lips.

“Shhh! Some gang just came in here, two are coming up stairs, we have to get out! _Now!”_ Armin whispered frantically, Eren’s eyes widening instantly. Didn’t they just have the best of luck? Or no. Maybe they actually _had_ been just lucky all this time.

Eren’s breathing grew frantic with horror when he heard heavy men stomping through the long hallway, throwing doors open, and the very last door at the end of the road lead to Eren's room, the boy's guts twisting in fear as he gripped his blades desperately. The windows were too small for a quick escape and his 3DMG wasn’t even properly secured nor did he have gas yet. His mind scrambled helplessly in a fit, searching for a way out of this, but there was nowhere to run.  
There wasn't even time to think before their door was finally flung open and two big figures stood in the entranceway, looking around in the empty room, dumbfounded.

“What’s takin’ up there?!” an impatient voice from below called out to them, its bear-like rumble sending shivers down Eren's spine as he wondered how many there were.

“Just a sec!” one of them growled in annoyance, lowering his voice when he spat. “Dammit.”

“Ya think he fuckin’ lied?” the other asked as they slowly stepped into the room.

“Who?”

“The bastard that’d been stalkin’em.”

“Nah. D’ya see the coward’s face when we beat the information outta him? He ain’t lyin’ ‘bout shit. And look at that.” The man pointed to Eric’s crib. “The last surviving subs… They were definitely here.”

The other lifted a hand to silence his companion when he heard something, and his raspy voice dropped. “Maybe they still are.”  
They pulled out their knives from their belts, one making his way to the crib that was facing away from him. He moved around it, pulled the protective curtain aside with greasy fingers, confusion spreading over his face when he found himself peering into ice blue eyes.

“What the-“ Before he could finish, a blade rushed out from under Eren’s bed, slicing through the man’s thick calves, skin, flesh and bone, knocking him off his feet. “AAARGHHHH- GH!!”

“WHA-?! URGH-!” The door was slammed shut when Armin appeared behind it, jumping the second guy to rush his sword across the large man’s throat with brute force.

“NGHHH!” The other on his knees shrieked in pain as he watched his companion fall over lifelessly, blood splattering onto the floor like heavy rain. “FFF-FUCK!” He grasped the crib for support, trying to somehow crawl away, however, Eren made sure he lost that filthy hand once the boy had crawled out from under his bed. “ACK-“ another yelp resounded through the room before the man crashed to the ground in more pain, grasping his bloodied wrist in shock.

The intruders downstairs stared up at the ceiling when they heard the racket from above.

“The fuck’s goin’ on up there? Are they fuckin’em already?!” Though they wouldn’t’ve guessed who was fucking who right now.

“How many are there?” Armin asked the scum cowering on the floor before him while Eren quickly pulled a complaining Eric to his chest and backed away, scrambling to yank the next best window open.

“Shh-shit!” the man grunted, having lost not only his legs and hand, but also all sense of self-control as he stammered. “Th-they’re gonna… eat me!” His wide, pain-ridden eyes flashed over to his dead partner.

“Wha-?” Eren gasped, stopping what he was doing.

“Cannibalism.” Armin answered in dry realization, deciding it was pointless now that he knew what was going on down here. They had to hurry. “That’s how they must’ve survived. We have to go-!”

“NO! Don’t leave me here, _please!!”_ the man on the floor cried, clawing at the soaked wood beneath him. "I don't want to be eaten!"

Armin ignored him, rushing to the open window where his friend still stood frozen in place. “Eren. Through here, come on!”

They heard the booming sound of more loud footsteps rushing down the hallway, making them hurry up faster to fit themselves through the window, very well aware that Eren’s 3DMG had no gas yet. Armin shot one of his harpoons into the building across from them, near the ground, without recoiling it.  
Eric now secured to Eren’s back, the boy climbed through, using one of his blades he flung over Armin’s steel rope, catching the other end carefully not to cut himself. He pushed himself off the edge with his feet and quickly slid down, landing at the bottom safely, but not without nearly tripping from the high speed.

“Sons’a bitches-!!” The door was torn open anew, but the sight of blood and the pathetically whimpering man on the ground let the other intruders stop in their tracks in surprise, giving Armin enough time to fly out of the room after Eren.

“Run!!” The blond urged and they headed around corners and down alleys, deeper into the labyrinth of the underground. Anywhere as long as it would help lose those freaks.

Armin lead them to the tunnels as fast as he and Eren could go. The blond formed a cloud of hot breath in the cold air when he gave a relieved sigh once steam started covering his feet again. Not much longer and they could hide away in the fog and disappear from this hellhole. Hopefully without anybody following them.

Eric babbled in confusion as the mist started obstructing his vision and his little fists balled into his noney’s shoulders.

“Oh my gods, Armin.” Eren stared at the almost decayed bodies in disbelief. “It’s true… This is really-…”

The boy forced himself to resist the urge to drop to his knees, as much as he wanted to cry in relief, happiness and also torment.  
He stood his ground motionlessly, not moving a muscle while his friend started taking out what little gas he had left and split it up for the two of them. His hands were still shaky a bit from the previous events, but he managed and straightened again after fastening Eren’s and then his own gas containers to their 3DMG.

“Alright. This should be enough to get us out of here. The strap you were talking about before, which one was it?” Eren could vaguely pick up the quiver in his friend’s voice as Armin tried to sound steady. 

Eren gestured to his shoulder, opening his thick jacket to reveal the strap he hadn’t been able to tighten properly. It was still a bit hard to see so Armin blindly searched the belt and fastened it for his friend. Good thing that after a year the blond could’ve still done this in his sleep, the 3DMG fitting him like a second skin.

Finally ready to descend into freedom which was now within their arms’ reach, the two stood there, staring up at their ticket to the surface. A titan-free surface. Slight wind carried the fading steam away, making it possible for them to estimate the right height and direction they had to send their harpoons in, and they were finally able to leave everything behind.

“Well…” Armin spoke gently. “Here goes.” Little, unsure smiles spread over the two boys' trembling lips, and seconds later Eren watched Armin shoot into the sky, disappearing in the mist.

He waited a few seconds, took a deep breath. “Ok… Ok.” His fingers gripped the handles, pressing down on the triggers, his body tensing right before speeding skyward. He caught himself off with his legs and grasped a hold of the surface, hauling himself up.

Before he could look around for Armin, Eric broke into a fit of babbly complaints with the most outraged tone his soft little voice could manage.

“Ba ba ba, BAH! Nana-ne!!” And he was right. How dare Eren fling his little frame about like that without warning? He’d had enough. "Ow-ah!"

“Sh-shh. It’s ok. I’m sorry, baby. It’s ok, we’re fine- Armin?”

Eren found the boy standing there like a statue, staring into the distance. In every possible direction there was steam departing towards the skies in various places where more titans had fallen. But what Eren had forgotten was that Armin until now hadn’t seen the surface like this before.  
The wrecked leftovers of buildings covered in snow on the floor, the sheer destruction the existence of the titans had left behind. And automatically Eren reached out, finding Armin’s shoulder with a soothing hand.

“I know Pixis said,… there’s nothing left of the surface. He sure wasn’t exaggerating,” Armin spoke up, his tone uncharacteristically empty. It was unusual to hear him like that, and startling.

“Armin.” Eren spun him around, tears approaching them both. “We’re free,” He cried, watching while Armin’s sky blue eyes grew wider, and instinctively they pulled each other into a tight hug, fearing they’d break down if they didn’t support one another. The blond smiled at Eric over Eren’s shoulder when the little one began mumbling quietly again, his tiny nose turning red from the cold air.

“We’ll go south…” Armin sniffed into his friend’s shoulder. “We’ll find them near Shiganshina, I’m sure.”

They had made it, it repeated in Eren’s head over and over again. He wanted to get out there. He wanted as far away from here as possible. He wanted Eric to grow up near the ocean, with his father, his family. He wanted Levi back. And Mikasa, and even Annie. Everyone.

He nodded his head, breath hitching. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but finally freedom!!! And fanart with Armin and Eric, too ^^ plus some random scenes.
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/124991226751/for-my-fic-bumblefrees-just-mpreg-things)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Heading down south, occasionally there were lonely huts in the woods and forests where there hadn’t been as many titans and some houses were still inhabitable, resisting the harsh cold. Of course Armin and Eren stuck to using these huts as a stay during their journey, wandering from one to the next. Especially on merciless, icy and stormy days when the snowflakes whipped in their faces and the wind dared to bury them in the white, crushing force.

They moved by foot only, the swords of their 3DMG had been abandoned aside from 2 blades they kept to protect themselves and for other things. 

The two friends hid behind a thick tree, watching a snow-white bunny rub its nose. Armin turned to Eren and they pouted at each other. It was cute but they were hungry and if they didn’t kill it fast, a fox would soon rip it to shreds anyways.  
Armin angled his hips and shot his harpoon right through its neck, leaving a red trail in the snow as he slowly recoiled the iron string, dragging the dead animal with it. He’d perfected that skill in just a few days.

“Bah-ban!” Eric cried out from over his noney’s shoulder.

“Yes. Poor bunny, right?” Eren forced a sniffle while Armin lifted the lifeless little being by its soft ears. “We need to find gas somewhere or our hunting methods will have to change.”

Armin nodded at his friend's statement, knowing whatever gas they had left wouldn’t last for much longer. “I wouldn’t mind taking a bow and arrow instead, then it’d be easier to go for birds rather than… bun-buns.” The blond regretfully eyed the rabbit.

“These houses are in hunters’ territory. I’m sure we’ll find guns somewhere and even ammunition.” Eren stepped through the snow that went slightly higher than his ankles. He was genuinely thankful for his knee-high boots.

“I’m sure you’ll know everything about that, Missy Jäger.” Armin joked.

“Ha. Ha. And my father was a doctor; does that make me one too? Also, that’s _Missis Ackermann-_ Jäger to you!” Eren nudged his side, grins plastered on both their faces. 

“Oh no, wait. Missis _Doctor_ Ackermann-Jäger.” Armin corrected with a snort.

No matter how hard surviving was, this was freedom and the rush of life that came with it. The two boys _loved_ it unconditionally. They were happier and full of hope. For the first time in years they were truly enjoying themselves again. It was like they were the only three people left in the entire world. Somewhere it seemed lonely but somewhere it felt peaceful.  
And even though the fears of their soldiers never returning were still there and hadn’t left over the last two weeks they’d spent on the surface, their carefree everyday-life made it impossible for them to dwell on it too much.  
Automatically they loosened up, were distracted by necessary tasks the outside demanded. And no walls imprisoning them, no underground suffocating them. Out here they could breathe, nothing stood in their way, nothing too awful at least.

They’d live on and find their heroes, all of them. That’s what they told themselves with each passing day. The two went silent as they made their way back to their current residence, their from the cold stiff limbs were aching to start a warm fire once they arrived.

Eren had realized the days they spent laughing and _living_ also brought nights with them, which brought thoughts and fears back. The brighter the day, the darker the night and at the end of one of these eventful and pleasing days there was only one thing the boy feared. Going to bed and having those thoughts worry at him again.

Night meant silence, silence meant time to think, thinking meant considering and it was all way too close to reality for Eren who’d quickly gotten accustomed to this living dream. But something very important was missing. And even whilst Eren hated going to sleep, he loved it, those thoughts being what kept him connected to his Levi, kept him sane.

He dreaded but welcomed the remembrances of the man. They were all he could recall about him, all he had. His time with ‘the Corporal’ had always been too short, his time with ‘Levi’ had always _seemed_ too short. And desperately clinging to him with his heart as well as trying to forget him during the day went hand in hand with Levi’s image blurring before Eren each and every night.  
Only a little longer, they’re all moving by foot, the teen thought, these things couldn’t be rushed. Armin said their course would be the fastest. There was no longer a reason to avoid this path in fear of encountering titans and needing obstacles. They could freely take the more logical routes. It somewhat reassured them both, the possibility of walking past each other was another thing keeping them occupied.

Eric tightly grasped Levi’s blouse Eren was wearing, testing his balance on his shaky, tiny feet where they sat on the floor near the fireplace. Eren smiled down at him in silence, arms caging the baby to catch him if he did anything overenthusiastic. Calm evenings like this one were luxury.

“Mhhh…” The little one hummed thoughtfully, his fists curled into the shirt's fabric while his small body bobbed back and forth trying to stay put. His head at the same time bounced from left to right searching for a convenient place he could escape to from his noney. 

“Awa dere!” He pointed into a corner of the hut’s living room, babbling something that sounded close to ‘over there’.

Eren’s eyes had barely followed the pointing finger when Eric already made a run for the exact opposite direction. Of course he just stumbled into Eren’s arms that were still around him and tripped over onto his noney’s lap with a defeated whine.

“Youuuu!!” Eren warned playfully, nuzzling Eric’s neck with teasing hunger. “You sly little fox! I’m gonna tie you to a mast with your scarf if you don’t stop fleeing from me, you naughty rascal, you! Noney would be so heart-broken if you ran away!”

Eric chewed on his own wrist in an attempt to hide his grin but his high pitched giggle betrayed him after Eren tickled him. The laughing turned into fussy protesting once Eric started shouting his all-time favorite word. 

“NO! No, no, no-” His favorite right after ‘noney’ of course.

“-No, no, no.” Eren mocked, repeating his words between hoarse chuckles. He kissed and cuddled the bundle despite Eric turning into a messy ball of mild kicking and thrashing before he freed himself of his noney’s loving grasp and slid off the brunette's lap.

“He’s _already_ trying to be a big boy, Armin. How will this continue?” Eren wept in sadness, mourning over his baby’s too quick development. He sniffed calmly, not taking his eyes off Eric as he knew Armin was smiling apologetically from his place on the sofa.

Eren ran his thin fingers through soft, black strands while his son grunted in frustration, trying to push himself off the floor and onto his feet. He gently helped the child to straighten, brought him back up against his abdomen where Eric instantly began to fumble with his buttons in alarm.

“Ah- Nony.” He mumbled helplessly, opening his mouth as a meaningful gesture before pressing his face into Eren’s chest.

“Whut is it, baby?” The noney drawled like Eric had, with care and concern deeply in his impish voice. “You hungwy?”

“DA, daa...” Eric tugged at the blouse eagerly before nudging his mouth and nose against what he considered to be his personal milk-outlet. He was a bit rankled in his own silly, gentle way since he was sure Eren knew exactly what he wanted and was playing dumb on purpose. Luckily his lack of teeth which were slowly growing only caused a slight pinch that didn’t bother Eren when Eric tried to take a bite out of the shirt.

“Easy.” The young noney soothed, quietly adding in a murmur. “Impatient little shit.”

Armin snorted, knowing where that came from. His friend struggled to hold Eric still with one hand and unbutton with the other.

“Would you be so kind as to cooperate?” Eren pulled the scrambling baby back down into his lap, drawing a confused scream of complaint from the bundle but it immediately faded into senseless babbling that Eric directed towards himself. Letting his head dangle over his noney’s thigh - hands reaching to grab nothing in particular - he was distracted by the room that was now upside-down.

“I doubt that word makes a lot of sense to him yet.” The blond chuckled.

“Hopeless little baby.” Eren mused and took the impatient bundle into his arms to lead him back to his torso for feeding. Eric quickly forgot the dubious-looking furniture that was glued to the ceiling and snapped his head into Eren’s direction, greedily catching his nipple between rosy lips. His little hand was firmly pressed to Eren’s collarbones in an attempt to make sure nobody could take him away from his noney.

“How long do you plan on breastfeeding him?” Armin asked after a few moments out of pure interest.

Eren’s thoughts raced by the mentioning of future plans but he shrugged it off best he could, continuing with casual words he carefully picked out. “Mh. Another half a year maybe? Depends… On him. And his teeth and how he uses them. Right, baby? We needa be careful now, huh?” His tone rose higher when he addressed Eric again.

Armin couldn’t hide his smile at the change in voice, it was still so adorable.

“You were right.” Eren said out of the blue and his blond friend looked at him somewhat puzzled.

“About what?” There were actually a lot of things.

“The titans disappearing but the shifters remaining. I’m still alive.” Eren spoke in a daze, quietly, Armin could hardly hear him so.

“Yeah… I also think you can still shift. You’ll always be a human, not a titan. Their powers had nothing to do with your own. This proves it.”

“If they really return - the soldiers, the last that survived - what do you think will happen to us? Shifters I mean.“ Eren wanted to know.

“You… You’ll be fine.” Armin sounded sure enough. “You… and Annie probably too by the looks of it, did more for humanity’s victory than anybody else. Once we meet up with the Captain, you’ll be under his protection again-“

“-You really think I did more than anybody else? What about the years humanity’s strongest spent struggling?” Eren protested, knowing it was not his place to deserve such praise.

“Was Levi held captive in underground cells and threatened by humanity, accused of being a monster while having to offer up his heart for people that called themselves his natural enemy?”

“That was very dumb, Armin.” Eren felt his brows knit together as disbelief took over his features. “He was indeed. He was one of Erwin’s gambles same as I was. He was forced outside the walls by none other than the Commander, was seen as scum from the underground. The only difference between him and me is that he invested years in gaining humanity’s freedom, actually managed to go through with it while I stayed hidden in the dark-“

“You think the years we spent in the training corps don’t count? You also invested everything you had, risked your life for people that could’ve killed you at any time.”

Eren gazed over at the other, receiving a knowing look. The two went silent as their words hovered in the back of their heads, the quiet argument coming to an open end. It was the night that brought these thoughts again. What would tomorrow bring? They knew they couldn’t answer that question, so they stopped asking each other.

Eren sighed and his heavy lids dropped slightly, drawing his attention back down below to the suckling bundle cradled in his arms. Eric was getting heavier, bigger and hungrier too, and he was overly unfocussed today, kicking his undertaxed, much too energetic legs even while drinking.

“Eric, do it properly.” Eren grabbed his ankles, rolling his eyes. “We gotta find you something that’ll exhaust you, keep you occupied, I think you’re a bit bored.”

“Can’t blame him.” Armin murmured deep in thought. “We left all his toys behind. And exploring the outside world is probably something he’s not quite interested in yet… Children shouldn’t have to think about serious things such as surviving.”

Well that’s what they have parents for, Eren thought, but remembering that he and Armin were also just brats, he bit back the comment, feeling somewhat insecure again. And ‘early’. Could he really call himself a parent just because he gave birth to a child? No, he had to earn that title first, or so the brunette thought.

He tried to suppress a yawn while nodding to his friend. “I’m tired though… I have been for over a year now… It’s Levi’s birthday in a week. I still can’t believe we’ve spent a year apart already.”

“Yeah…” The blond agreed, seemingly falling in even deeper thoughts. “Let’s hope that was all we had to spend apart.”

There was something more in the boy’s words. Eren was afraid to decode any further; he would totally lose it if Armin started crying. His friend’s tears were an awful trigger to him, and crying would just make his milk go bad with depressive hormones, he told himself. But it was too late.

“I’m afraid, Eren.” Armin started, his voice a shuddering mess caused by the effort of fighting back sobs. It became clear to Eren, two more weeks was what it had taken to let the blond break. Two weeks of being this close to finding back together with those they’d been separated from had made them both anxious.  
“Jean is… no ‘humanity’s strongest’. Jean is just Jean… I’m afraid.” Armin pulled his knees under his chin, hugging his legs while avoiding Eren’s helpless stare.

“Armin…” Eren shook his head. “The Corporal-… gave Jean an important mission. Jean took it all very seriously, and with care. He has someone he wants to return to as well, he never liked my suicidal attitude, he won’t make my mistakes.”

“I know.” The blond swallowed dryly, forcing himself to take a steady breath. “It’s alright. I’m just… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you with this.”

Eren’s body tensed in realization as he watched Armin stubbornly rub at his wet cheeks. “What are you saying? Armin! I’m here for you, bother me with it!”

Eric pulled away a bit startled when Eren’s voice rose and his breathing hastened as he continued.

“No, you know what? It couldn’t bother me! I feel the same. I thought you-… _I_ should be sorry. I am.” Eren quieted down when he had to tear his eyes away from Armin, rocking his son instead to ease the baby's state of shock. He pecked Eric’s forehead, whispering an apology before continuing even softer.  
“You’re so strong, you’re really strong, it’s admirable.”

“What- Eren? What do you mean?” Armin had a hard time not stuttering, trying to process Eren’s words while suppressing another hitch in his breathing. “I’m not-“ 

“I never wanted to see you come apart and that was selfish of me. I expected you to be strong for me because I was a coward!… I should be the one to dry your tears, no one else is around." Eren lowered his voice in shame. "We only have us and yet I never considered that you – not once in all this time – that you’re just as scared as I am. I blindly assumed it would be better not to remind you of anything before I bring something up that might make you cry but really… I was just avoiding the issue, while I should’ve been there for you, I ignored it. So tell me, Armin, I’ll listen to everything you have to say.”

Armin’s wide, sky blue eyes quaked in confusion. His pink lips were parted, producing small, breathy puffs of air. He was speechless for once.

“Come here, Armin. Come here and hug me already. Cry out your eyes on my shoulder if you need to. As your friend I want to be good for at least that, so don’t hesitate… We’ve been through too much, we deserve some comfort.” Eren reached out his free arm.

Armin gasped, nearly stumbling from the sofa as he sunk to his knees before Eren, wrapping his arms around his friend, both careful not to squeeze Eric. Soon all that could be heard was the two weeping into each other’s necks.

“I’m sorry, Eren.” The blond gave a muffled cry. “I really wanted to-… didn’t want to but… I’m so-“

“Stop, don’t apologize for anything, Armin… You know I understand perfectly how you feel, I’m just as terrified… Of-“ Eren’s voice slowly lost its calm as well. “Of living on our own… Freedom spent in loneliness… and uncertainty.” Eren shook his head. “We’re allowed to cry.” Levi’s image flashed before his eyes and his grip on Armin tightened.

“We’re not alone… I promise we’ll never be alone, ok?” Armin cleared his throat, his hand finding Eren’s hair and ruffling it reassuringly, to prove he was there with whatever contact he could provide. If also it was only cold comfort.

They could hold on to one another and that was what they needed in this apparently empty world where their world as they knew it - with the to them important _people_ they knew – was falling apart. Those whom they used to seek out for comfort were in a place unknown to the boys.

And with the knowledge that maybe nothing about that would ever change again, that possibly nothing would bring their past back to them, the two exhausted souls fell asleep that night, Eric curled into a tiny, unconscious ball of blankets between them.

They had slept on the floor, in blankets and pillows, near the fireplace so they wouldn’t freeze. Once the morning sun peeked in through the trees and little window of the hut, turning silver ashes into gold dust with its light, Armin was up collecting some wood from what they’d stored in the house and was building a new fire for breakfast.

Chickens that had escaped from their farms and now lived in the wilderness multiplied rapidly - Armin just had to find the perfect instrument for hunting them. His blue eyes swayed over to the mountain of pillows where Eren and Eric still slept. He moved away to peek out of the room and up at the stairs. Maybe he’d find something more useful, like Eren had said, bow and arrow or a gun even, so he went to explore the upper floor.

There were only two more rooms upstairs, a bedroom they’d abandoned because its fireplace had crumbled and something that looked like a washing room. The blond headed around the corner, jerking his hands up in sudden defense as he stumbled backwards, knocking over a chair.

“Wuah!!” He yelped in shock as he landed on the floor, trying to process what he was looking at.

Eren shot into an upright position by the sound of something clattering right above their heads.

“Armin??!”

“I’m alright!” Came the quick answer. “Just saw something strange.”

“Ugh, what is- Oh no.” Eren hissed at his own stupidity when he heard something grumbling beside him.

Eric’s face twisted in dismay, the racket having woken him in a rather unpleasant manner. His cranky, little baby voice produced a long whine before it hitched into whimpers of complaint.  
He was in Eren’s soothing arms immediately, the young noney rocking him slowly and mumbling hushed apologies.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Shhh, I know.” Eren hoped Armin had found something that was worth the trouble of having a bad-tempered kid all day just because it didn’t get such a nice start into the morning.

“Nhhh-ehh!” Eric pouted, bumbling hoarsely.

“Aw-hahaha.” Eren tried to put it off with lighthearted laughter, holding up his son and rubbing their noses together. “Aw, it made ‘boom’ upstairs, what _is_ that noise? Aren’t you curious, Eric?”

Armin held onto the desk for support, eyes not leaving the weird construction that had sent him on his bum and which he hadn’t really acknowledged the first time they looked around. The working-desk, however, made him notice something else as well.

“Eren!”

Said brunette was smooching a grumpy Eric’s cheek, trying to get up when- “Come on, we’ll check it ou-UWAHH!!”

The boy tumbled right back onto the pile of blankets before he even managed to straighten. He frantically scrambled away from the direction of the door, a giggling Eric clutched in his tight embrace.

“It’s me!” Armin’s voice came from behind the beast, whose antlers had nearly stabbed out Eren’s eyes. Ok, he was exaggerating.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” He confronted the blond, Eric breaking into a louder fit of laughter at his noney’s unusual reaction. He was too fixed on Eren to notice the thing hovering in the doorway.

“Look what I found, Eric.” Only by the mentioning of his name did he turn his attention towards Armin and the stag’s head he was holding, almost as big as his abdomen. Eric’s innocently cheeky smile faded and was replaced by awe-inspired astonishment.

“And I found a gun too.” The latter was directed at Eren, who at that, looked up a bit more satisfied.

“And what’s with that monstrosity?” He pointed at it, pulling Eric back when the dazed baby tried making its way over to the ‘stuffed animal’.

“It was hanging on the wall upstairs. It was dark when we first got here; I assume that’s why we didn’t see it. I thought Eric would find it interesting.” Armin explained, placing it on the floor and leaning it against the wall, the pointy antlers up and out of reach. It was heavier than it looked and also _lighter_ than it looked.

“And you expect him to play with it I take it?” Eren lifted a brow, eying both Armin and the stag's head. “That’s not a toy; it’s a piece of decoration, a trophy.”

“It’s something new.” Armin pointed out with emphasis. “Show him, explain what it is to _him_. I know already. How many animals has he seen in his life up until now?”

Eren exhaled. “Alright, I get it, noney number 2.” He took Eric by his small hands. “You wanna go over there, huh baby?”

Eric made some shy but eager-sounding noises, tiny fingers tightly wrapped around Eren’s indexes as he slowly put one wobbly foot in front of the other. Eren was bent over him from behind, his free fingers locked around Eric’s wrists to support him all the way over to the stag.

“Awa dere.” The little one mumbled in repeat.

“Over there.” Eren confirmed cheerfully. “That’s right.”

Armin smiled down at them. Days that started like this made it easy to forget the night before and there truly was not a trace of it here right now.

“I’ll test the gun and see if I can sneak up on some sleeping chickens.” The blond spoke up, making a beeline for the entrance hallway where he’d left the weapon out of sight. “I won’t be long.”

“Good, I’ll get snow and heat up some bath-water later. I wanna head out after we’re clean again.” Eren nuzzled Eric’s charcoal hair from where he hovered above him. His son seemed too concentrated on walking and getting to that weird creature, it was too cute.

“Oh, you.” Armin muted himself. He knew Eren wanted to be clean and not just because they hadn’t taken a bath for another 3 days and it increased the possibility of infections - but in case they happened to run into a certain clean-freak soldier. Although Armin doubted the men had had chances to bathe at all either. “A nice bath would be just about it before we head on. I’ll hurry back to help you then.”

“Mhm.” Eren hummed in agreement, crouching behind Eric and showing him how to run his hand from the stag’s forehead down to its nose. “Soft.” He spoke, so hushed it was a near whisper.

“Uh-… uhh.” Eric blankly stomped a foot into the ground in excitement, pointing a finger at one of the stag’s eyes. Eren helped him reach it.

“That’s glass, it was replaced, see?” He tapped against it while explaining.

Eren giggled when his baby let out a high pitched gasp while inspecting the motionless animal. Babbling with the head and patting it a few times, it took a while for Eric to lose interest in it. Which he probably only did because he was hungry. Eren settled down to drink something as well while feeding Eric before he tied the child on his back again where it fell asleep soon after. Eren assumed it was the effect of having been woken up too early and oh so ungracefully.

“Hmhmhm.” He hummed to himself in the middle of collecting snow, shoveling it into a bucket with thin fingers. A loud shot in the distance caught his attention. He saw birds lift themselves out of the trees when he looked up in surprise. “Armin.” The boy smirked.

“Bum.” Eric suddenly rasped drowsily from behind.

“Huh?” Eren turned his head, wondering if Eric had really remembered that he’d said ‘boom’ to the racket this morning. He chuckled, pride filling his thumping heart. “That’s right, baby. Boom. Anii-Armin’s hunting us some breakfast.”

“Bum.” The bundle repeated. His noney couldn’t suppress a snort.

“No, no, it’s _boom,_ sweetie.”

Eren’s chuckling faded slowly and the silence made him notice something odd. His feet felt heavier, the ground was vibrating to a strange extent. He froze up, the sensation greatly reminding him of titans. But it stopped as quickly as it came.

“Did you feel that?” He asked his son, although Eric wasn’t likely to give an answer.

“Bam.” He simply repeated in a low, mysterious voice, feeling very adventurous.

“Hm… You’re still tired, huh?” Eren turned again, trying not to pay it any mind. The titans were all gone, it was impossible that there were any left. Unless it was-

“Hih!” The boy gasped, looking around himself in shock again. “Hello?” Something was off.

“Eren.” He heard Armin’s voice from afar and spotted him waving from in-between some trees. But only once the blond came closer did Eren notice he was unusually out of breath.

“Were you running?” Eren asked, heading towards him to meet his friend halfway. 

“Yeah.” Armin panted. “The birds surprised me. I freaked out and the gun went off. But-” He lifted a finger, catching his breath. He revealed something that dangled over his shoulder. “I got this- uh… poultry-… turkey-thing here.”

The edge of Eren’s mouth twitched, unsure of what to say or do. “Well, that’s certainly bigger than a chicken. But… what did- uhm. Did you feel that too?”

“What?” Armin was alert and quickly looked up.

“The ground, it… was shaking? As if… titans.” Eren didn’t even know how to describe it without sounding crazy.

“That’s impossible.” Armin stated in visible concern.

“And if it’s a shifter?” Eren asked.

Sky blue eyes as well as ocean green ones widened when the ground beneath their feet really began quaking. This time it felt a lot closer. Eren dropped the bucket of snow to the floor in trance, both boys standing helplessly and unmoving as they stared into the direction of the noises that were rapidly increasing.  
There was a rumbling coming towards them.

This was not a titan forest; there wasn’t enough room for a titan to run freely. All Eren and Armin could do was stare wide-eyed at the trees being knocked over, ripped out of the ground like daisies - one after another and _fast_ \- by the huge figure covered in hot steam.

“Armin-“ Eren stuttered as the speeding-up giant was heading straight at them. “ARMIN!” The boy shouted, freeing Eric from the confines to his back and shoving him at the blond before running straight for the titan.

“ERE-!!”

Armin was cut off by a mighty explosion followed by a loud, screeching roar that was undoubtedly Eren’s titan. A wild, vicious titan, ready to protect his child and friend.  
Armin wrapped up a stunned silent Eric and stumbled towards the hut while trying to look back. His sight was obstructed by clouds of steam but he could clearly hear the extreme, impacting crash.

The loud growling of two titans, Eric’s frightened whining at where his noney had suddenly gone, was all Armin could register as he slid against the hut’s door, fumbling to open it.

Something stopped him from entering. Adrenalin coursed through him.

His senses froze and instinct took over. And something stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry for the horrid cliffhanger. ^^ Hang in there~ 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out a bit differently than I had planned originally, although I hadn't planned for this fic to be so fucking huge when I uploaded the first chap, obviously I wasn't planning anything at all.  
> Well then- enjoy ^^
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

The world before Eren’s eyes became a blur of fury and blind hate. Hot flesh contrasting to the cold air - that had been surrounding him moments ago and was already forgotten now - numbed his awareness. Aggressive instincts took over when he felt the impact of a huge body colliding with his own titan.

Eren wanted to stop that titan from taking another step in Eric and Armin’s direction and his brain worked too fast, practically on its own, knocking over the other and bringing them down.  
The titan that obviously hadn’t expected to be face to face with another of its kind, clawed at him and all around itself in shock. They whirled up the ground and more trees in a steamy chaos, Eren trying to dodge the other’s attacks.

Armin clutched Eric, his mouth going dry, and made a run for the hut. He ran as fast as he could but the snow was deep and slippery. He was already sliding on the wet sludge, too fast to stop his shoulder from slamming into the door and connecting with the solid wood hard. Grunting in pain, he scrambled to open the door when a flash in the corner of his eye stopped him.

He turned to see a thick tree flying their way. Out of reflex he dropped to the floor, ducking down into the snow right before the hut was smashed and rubble scattered all over. 

Eric screamed helplessly and Armin felt more fear take over his body as he eyed the wreckage. He wanted to get up and run, get as much distance between that fight and themselves as possible, but his legs were useless.  
Eren has to win this fight, he thought while realizing, he didn’t even possess functional 3DMG to cut his friend free. And whoever the hell that other shifter, he was putting up quite a tough fight. In his panic, Armin completely failed to identify them. The blond couldn’t see through the dirty mess of punching limbs, swinging fists and clashing jaws, concealed behind a curtain of vapor. He watched in shock, Eric hidden against his chest. It was impossible to see what was happening in that ball of steam.

Eren's titan shoved at the other with unyielding force until they both fell over, him landing on top.

Destroy, **destroy, _destroy!_** Was all he could hear in his head aside from the screeching of another titan and the thumps of flying fits that pounded into him.

 _Where is Levi!?_ It repeated in his furious, riled up mind. _What did you do to him!?_  
He was suddenly flung off the thrashing titan beneath him with sheer power and knocked over trees as he stumbled. Getting back on his feet the same instant, Eren charged into the blur of fog with clawing hands and gritted jaws. _Give him back!!_

 _I want him back!!_ He cried, but in his titan form it came out as a booming roar. Launching forward with his forehead, he rammed iron-like bone against his opponent’s face that he was sure they were now able to swallow their own nose.  
He impulsively did whatever came to mind, rammed his teeth into whatever he could get. He wanted to lose control, rip whoever this was to shreds, and he never wanted to wake up again.

_Levi. Levi, Levi!_

He felt hardened, armored hands grab his head, impaling his scull with sharp, spear-like fingers and it only caused him to bite down harder as a familiar scream from the titan below resounded.

 _Who is this? Who the FUCK is this!!_ Bloodthirsty growls rung through the air ferociously.

Eren had let his titan take over, thinking clear was no longer an option in his current state, nor was making logical decisions. He’d transformed with the goal to protect his son and best friend, he did not care what would stand in his way, he’d simply _destroy_ everything.

His thoughts raced; in all but the right directions. His brain was being crushed, going blank while boiling blood spilled into his mouth from where he’d anchored his teeth.  
One escalating occurrence after the other rushed by him like a rope that slipped through his fingers. He didn’t care to let go or lose control until he actually did. Something hard breaking - like glass shattering - was the last thing he heard. Suddenly he was met with an icy force, dread quaking through his little frame in realization. Cold, cold, cold pouring into him and out of him, his world went black. It was quiet.

_What is this?_

He felt someone embracing him tightly yet carefully. A firm body pressed against his own - his _real_ body – as if it was made to be one with Eren’s. The aftermaths of his frenzy caused him to attempt an escape but a commanding and strong hold on him restrained him. All he could do was give in. He was lifted into soothing arms and came apart in them not long after. His energy fled his clasp; he rapidly cooled down, his temperature sinking extremely fast.

The boy suddenly thought to be flying when really he was falling; supported by that person’s grasp alone. Fog, steam everywhere. Eren couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t speak. He could only feel.

 _Take me with you._ Whoever it was, Eren didn’t want him to leave, ever again. He wanted to be held like this. Just like this forever.

“Take me with you.” The words finally spilled from his mouth accompanied by a hoarse whine.

“I will.” The voice answered.

And Eren’s entire being went limp and hot. He hadn’t expected an answer. He hadn’t expected an answer from _him._ Yet here he was. 

Here he was and he was safe.

“Oh gods-“ The boy gasped and cried, too scared to even open his eyes.

“Eren.” Levi said his name and it was the most beautiful silky sound Eren had ever heard. “Eren, Eren.” The man couldn’t repeat it often enough.

He was angry, internally scolding his brat for everything, for being so careless and risky, but he also had to hold and love him – he just had to. Warning him with low, untamed growls, daring him with his dominant aura to make even the slightest move, whilst easing him with his body warmth, the persistent closeness he provided, letting Eren know with grave force how much he’d missed him, taking in his scent while choking back sobs and all of it at the same time. He was claiming him back and he had to do it now.

Eren didn’t know what for he was being disciplined, but he was thankful for it. However it was _his_ place to be mad. _Levi_ was the one who’d left them. Eren was the one who should be angry.  
Gods knew he was. He hated him but he loved him. He wanted to scream at the older, fight him, love him, hit him, hug him, slap him across his gorgeous face - oh gods, he was so happy.

The tears streamed out of him like his rushed intakes of breath and his body shook and vibrated against the Captain’s hard, composed one. The man was clenching around him like a protective barrier that didn’t leave much space for moving around but Eren managed to tangle his arms around Levi’s neck somehow and was now weeping into his shoulder. There was no stopping him; he had to break to get it out.

Levi didn’t care if he got wet, he would stay sitting in the snow like this for as long as was necessary. He had his Eren back, truly this time. His family. It was even better than the many times he’d imagined finally taking Eren back into the safety of his embrace. Eren, his beautiful Eren.

“Eren, open your eyes. Open’em!” He growled the command, impatiently prying the boy off his shoulder. “Look at me.” He whispered a lot gentler, he needed this now.

Eren’s throat was a knot of emotions; he couldn’t make a sound aside from a hurt whine of protest when Levi ripped them apart. The boy had no choice but to obediently open his glassy eyes to stare back into ashy grey ones that slowly narrowed in sorrow and something apologetic.  
Eren could see the increased wrinkles from stress below and the dark shadows from lack of sleep and he was speechless same as tempted to cradle the man’s head and let him rest at last. The hand at the small of his back lifted him closer to Levi without problem and cold lips were placed against Eren’s.

Unable to stop himself Levi grabbed the youth tighter, pressing their lips together in a hard, greedy and desperate kiss. Only when Eren opened his mouth - a silent invitation - did Levi allow himself to deepen the kiss, drastically.  
He immediately found the offering gap and forced his tongue inside. He was obliged, he _had_ to taste the younger. And even though it was clumsy and rushed, the man wasn’t out of practice; he was still gently demanding and giving, just as Eren wanted it. The two lovers wanted to wordlessly forget their surroundings and melt into each other so they could never be separated again.

Armin was too surprised to speak up, his mouth open but mute, and the events replayed in his mind so he could acknowledge them. Eventually Eric recognized a ball of black hair.

“Kasa!” He shouted in confusion and the girl holding a little blond in her arms, turned her head in the direction of the small call.

It was then Mikasa noticed Eric was looking at Levi but only because Levi was wearing her scarf and they were all terribly misleading the little one. It wasn’t the first time the two Ackermanns had been mistaken for one another, yet her heart wrenched by the thought because she could guess the reason this time. Did the child even know who he was looking at?

“Eric.” She addressed him softly and drew his attention, ice blue eyes widening at the sight of ‘another’ Mikasa.

Eren and Levi reluctantly pulled apart once their senses stopped locking everything else out and they realized what was happening around them. 

Mikasa carefully put Annie down after the blond nodded and made her way over to her little cousin. Eren started spilling more tears at the sight of Mikasa kneeling down to Armin and taking the two into her arms.

“Kasa.” Eric repeated quietly. This time sure who she was, he gripped her as tightly as his little arms would allow.

Eren sniffed, looking back to Levi who was watching from their distance, silently fixed on the bundles of hugs, and most importantly, his son.

Eren observed his tired eyes, noticing - though everything was so surreal - how the elder’s breathing calmed. He was absorbed, entranced by seeing their baby again. Hearing Eric talk, say actual words, noting how he’d grown, how he stood on his own little feet to reach up and cling to his aunt.

A hand on his temple slowly brought the Captain’s attention back to the boy in his arms, who pulled him in for another, more serene and passionate kiss. One last time the brunette had to make sure for himself that Levi was really here now and that the haunt was over.

The Corporal wrapped Eren up in his cape in response since Eren's mantle had been ripped off by the titan transformation. Silver eyes fluttered open once Levi broke their kiss again, simply to gaze into those stunning pale jade colors.  
They swelled and blurred in disbelief when Eren found his words again. “Why-… how-?”

“Sh-sh, later, Eren. All you need to think of right now is that we’re together. The others are alive; they’ll be here…” 

The vague shudder in the Captain's voice showed he was trying not to lose control over himself. Cupping Eren’s cheek, softly rubbing a thumb over the red burn marks there seemed to help pacify Levi even more than Eren as they both relaxed into the touches. The much needed contact their deprived hearts ached for.

The boy trembled in new relief and more overwhelming happiness, hearing the others were alright. He couldn’t take his hazy vision off Levi, the man tranquilly staring back at him. Eren struggled to find a way to speak without his jaws clattering.

“They… hih- They’re all-?“

“The entire squad’s ok. Erwin and Hanji too, everything’s fine, don’t you worry.” Levi explained with that deep, reassuring voice.

Eren hitched uncontrollably, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe it. His hand found Levi’s neck, his still perfectly trimmed undercut and finally the back of his head where he twisted his fist into thick, black strands to keep the man close. And closer. They started clinging all over again, knowing nothing would be enough, they just didn’t know how to be sure. They didn’t know how to confirm their presence.

So Eren decided on beginning with a regular greeting.

And choked out a breathy “Welcome back.” He formed the most beautiful smile Levi had ever seen. While his own face stayed straight and expressionless, he let Eren lead him into an upright position as the boy sat up and nuzzled his face.

“I’m so glad. Hih- I missed you so much, sir.” He whispered.

Levi leaned in to him to meet the affectionate gesture with a slight nudge. “There’s no military anymore, Eren. No Captain, no ‘sir’.”

The boy stared at him in mild acknowledgement before the corners of his mouth twitched up again. “Just my Levi?”

Eren was about to kiss him again when a worried mumble stopped him and drew his attention towards Eric. The baby pleadingly had his arms stretched out in Eren's direction.

“Nona! Ah-”

Mikasa gave Eric a long peck to the forehead and ruffled his hair, a gentle smile on her pale face as she soothed him. “Noney’s over there, he’s alright.”

“Oh…” The brunette blushed, his fist clenching on Levi’s firm shoulder. “We should really go see our baby.”

Levi had no objections to that, helping Eren on his feet. Eren could lose his shit later; he wanted Eric to be back in his father’s arms first now.

Levi and Eren took each other by the hand, intertwining their fingers and made their way to the others.

“Mikasa.” The sight of his sister distracted Eren a little and he knelt beside her, drawing a joyful sigh from her as they hugged one another.

Levi came down beside them, catching not only Eren’s but also Eric’s attention.

Eren slowly pulled away from Mikasa when Eric started whining again, wanting to be held by his noney. “Hey baby. Look who’s here.” Eren took the little one into his arms, turning to face Levi.

The man observed his son patiently but not expectantly. He’d braced himself for this the day he’d left them, knowing maybe it would take more than a quick reunion to fix this.

He was indeed met with a calculating stare, Eric regarding his father like a stranger. Taking in Levi's features, Eric's ice blue eyes darted to the familiar scarf he was wearing. And Eren knew how Eric was with strangers. Shy and reserved.

Levi’s gut twisted, going unnoticed by the others that were present since his mask never crumbled once. Only Eren knew of course, who hoped his fears wouldn’t prove to be true but doubted his luck. How did one make a child understand that it hadn’t been abandoned when that’s exactly what had happened from its point of view?

“Eric?” Eren moved in towards Levi to wait on the baby’s reaction. He didn't know if the word still meant anything to Eric but- “It’s daddy. Daddy’s back.”

It didn't ring a bell, Eric clung to his noney’s shoulder in a trance, staring into those familiar, silver eyes like he hadn’t even registered what his noney said. The atmosphere grew heavier as the others quickly exchanged concerned glances. Levi remained silent but leisurely extended his hand to take Eric’s tiny one. The child hesitantly wrapped its fingers around Levi’s. Able to make out the greeting gesture he returned it, the polite little thing that he was.

Eren held his breath for a moment, thinking maybe their son would actually remember his father, if also he’d seemed like a distant dream for the majority of Eric’s life so far. Eren would rather he'd wake up.

Levi shook the little hand, opening an arm to try bringing Eric in closer but the moment was over. It was _too_ close for Eric and he withdrew distrustfully and uncertain, turning to hide his face in Eren’s shoulder with a confused mumble. This was all just getting too much.

“Eric.” This time hurt was visibly on Levi’s face. 

“Baby.” Eren tried again. “Hey, sweetie. It’s ok, it’s daddy, he’s no stranger. Come on.”

“Eren. Don’t.” Levi stopped him, adding in a whisper. “…I’m sorry.”

“Levi-“ Eren’s pleading voice hinted at new tears, unwilling to accept this. "But-"

"Calm down." The man stopped him, tone low. He just couldn't see Eren cry because of him again, he didn't want to cause him any more pain. This was his fault after all and it was his responsibility to comfort the younger. "I'll take care of it, you'll see." He cupped Eren's chin, the boy swallowing heavily. Taking the hint he leaned over, his free arm rolling around Levi’s neck desperately. He cursed in his mind, why wasn’t Levi doing anything, was he going to leave it like this? The older just hugged them back, both his lover and child even if Eric wouldn’t acknowledge it.

“It’s ok. We’ll just need time, is all.” He ruffled Eric’s black strands causing the baby to turn in its parents’ embrace, a little unsure. Ice blue eyes flicked from his daddy to his noney and back, he saw them hugging, how close they were. It was different from the way Eren hugged Mikasa or Armin.

Levi composedly stared back at his son, caressing his chubby cheek with the back of his fingers. “We’ll get there, won’t we? It’s alright.”

The deep voice _did_ strike something in Eric but of course the toddler couldn’t figure that one out by himself. Though he didn’t pull away this time when Levi kissed his forehead.

He babbled a bit ungracefully, eyeing the red scarf again and the dark hair that were tempting him to grab them like he used to. 

“Nony.”

“I’m right here, baby. It’s fine, you can go to daddy.” Eren encouraged once more, giving him a slight push so his head bobbed a bit. He nuzzled Eric’s ear to whisper to him. “Give daddy a cuddle, he’s missed you so much.” 

The baby sucked on his lower lip seemingly contemplating. Obviously children of his age had a different understanding of things, Eren knew that. But it made him want to cry again, it wasn’t fair. For either of them.

“Eric.” Levi slid his arm under Eren’s to try and offer a hug again, showing that he meant no harm. And this time Eric did move in, less shy and willing to test the waters.  
The man cautiously lifted him out of Eren's clasp, still with such care as he had back when Eric was just a few days old and he'd been afraid to hurt him. He was sure to make him see he was safe in his arms, steadily keeping eye-contact and letting him hold on to his finger.

Eric looked over to Eren still but he stayed in his daddy’s arms without a problem and that was at least something. The young noney patted Eric's hair softly, showing that he wasn't going anywhere.

There was deafening silence which everyone appeared to accept as they watched Eric reach out his tiny hand. He grabbed the scarf around Levi’s neck, tugging the fabric and feeling it in slight curiosity. He knew to whom it really belonged.  
His watchful gaze and hand slowly wandered upwards. He pressed his palm to Levi’s chin, up to his lips as if it would help recognize him. As if he’d never ever seen anything like him before but was sure he knew him from somewhere and his hand came to rest on his daddy’s cheek.

His father let him, only slightly tilting his head to give Eric’s palm a kiss and ice blue orbs quickly grew wide and wet. The baby made a noise of disbelief, his arms flying up, too short to reach Levi's neck but his daddy immediately hugged him close at the sight of recognition in Eric’s eyes. He pressed his lips to his temple, while squeezing him back, his son whimpering quietly and clawing at his shoulders.

Eren couldn’t hold back a weep of relief and covered his mouth, sending thanks to the gods. He felt like Eric knew exactly who Levi was, at least he was very happy to see him. Eren ran his hand through Levi’s hair and gave his boys a kiss, sniffing one more time before letting out a breathy giggle. “Mh… My babies.”

“I’m never leaving again. I promise.” Levi spoke, rocking Eric after the child began sobbing.

“Nhh… nana.” The baby wriggled in his father’s arms and Eren was by his side instantly.

“Oh sweetie.” He rubbed their cheeks together when Eric turned to look at him and smiled when his son dug his face into Levi’s chest again.

The man nuzzled his hair, patting his head. “I love you two. Daddy’s here now, Eric.”

“Ama… Casa.” Eric murmured, trying to untangle his aunt’s scarf from around Levi’s neck while he clung to him, not wanting to stray any more than necessary.

The man watched him; he had to give it back anyway. He didn’t need it anymore and he knew how much Mikasa treasured it so it was about time she got it back.

“Give it to your aunt.” Levi nodded in her direction when Eric looked up at him, clueless.

The raven smiled, thanking Eric when he handed the muffler over to her. The baby quickly turned back to his daddy, something peeking out from right below the button of Levi’s cape catching his eye.

“Ah… samin’… da.” He gave Levi’s cravat a tug, observing it for a moment before a tiny smile spread on his face and he broke into a fit of little giggles, rubbing his head against the napkin.

“Oh you.” Levi responded sarcastically. “You remember that thing but not me? What am I gonna do?”

However his expression appeared quite satisfied as his brows seemed to ease out when Eric pressed his face into the man’s chest, his muffled giggles fading into exhausted hums.

“You’ll be ok.” Eren said, addressing the two. Even if Eric didn’t understand yet, they had a lot of time to catch up on everything.

And speaking of catching up on everything-

“What about the others?” Armin finally asked.

“Right.” Levi remembered. “We’ll get to that. They’re fine but first- Sorry Leonhardt. I tried stopping Eren sooner but it’s not so easy without functional 3DMG.” The man stood, adjusting his stance with Eric in his arms and facing the girl who’d been waiting a couple of steps away.

“I don’t mind.” Annie averted her eyes, addressing Eren and Armin. “I’m sorry for scaring you, we didn’t expect to find you here.”

“What-?” Eren was interrupted.

“We were originally heading for the underground. What are you doing out here?” Levi continued.

“Wait-“

“And where’s Pixis?” Mikasa asked.

Something in Eren snapped that moment when the explanations he’d prepared for all those questions started overflowing with accusing hisses he wanted to spit at them. And he did once sudden anger gripped him, anger he'd built up over the past year.

“The underground, Levi, is a shithole of starving cannibals! Did you expect us to stay there forever?! Should’ve thought twice!! By the way, what do you mean ‘you’ll explain later’? I want to know what took you so long right goddamn _now!_ I have a right to! Pixis is _dead,_ just so you know, Mikasa, he drunk himself to his grave!! And in case someone even cares, we were on our own because everybody _left.”_ Eren’s voice began to betray him and new tears started dribbling as he struggled to end his sentence. “One after another, even you, everybody just left… left us to die…”

Levi was back by his side, pulling him into a hug. Eren didn’t protest, falling into his shoulder once more to dry his tears. How dare he show up like this and not earlier and yet Eren couldn’t blame him.

Eric whined in confusion, seeing his noney cry and he kicked his tiny legs in complaint. “No, no, no.”

“I’m sorry, baby. Noney’s ok, I’m just… ugh.” Eren rubbed at his eyes and gave Eric a reassuring kiss.

He stopped hitching when he felt Levi’s hand on his neck. The man brought their foreheads together, intensely gazing into Eren’s ocean green. “I love you, Eren. Please don’t forget who I am. I would’ve never, to any point in time, left you to die… That’s impossible and you know it.”

“Mh… I love you, Levi.” The younger sobbed. “I just missed you so much, hic-“

Levi simply nodded and brushed his lips against Eren’s. “I missed you too. But we’re here now. And you don’t need to do that anymore.” The older gestured at another tear as he wiped it away with the tip of his finger. “I’m here and I’m gonna make sure everything’ll be fine.”

“That was _your_ hut, wasn’t it?” Annie suddenly asked.

“We were using it.” Armin explained, getting off the floor as well and dragging his sleeve across his face.

Levi frowned and Eren saw the guilt in his eyes. “First thing we’ll do is find a new one, huh? Then we can clear up some things and... And Arlert.” The man gave Eric back into Eren’s arms despite the mild protesting of his son.

“Yes, sir?” Armin straightened somewhat tense.

“Oh, damn. No, no titles just… Armin.” Levi corrected himself and wagged his finger for the blond to come closer.

“Y-yes?” The boy complied.

“I have something for you from your boyfriend.” Armin actually yelped when Levi took a step to meet him halfway. “Oi brat, I can’t give it to you if you run away from me.”

“S-sorry s-… Did you mean Jean?”

“Yeah. And something from your secret admirer too.”

“Not true.” Mikasa interrupted.

“Shut it, kid.” Levi glared over at her. He turned back to Armin and moved in to hug him before the younger could protest or conveniently faint.

Eren’s eyes widened and he could see Armin holding his breath in surprise. Even Mikasa looked a bit confused.

“He’ll be here soon. And I’m to tell you that he loves you.” The man rubbed Armin’s back when he felt him starting to tremble.

“Thank you…” The blond was trying to suppress his sobs and feared for his life if he got snot on his former superior. But Levi didn’t plan on moving until the younger had calmed down.

“The hug… I just felt like you needed it. Also thanks for taking care of Eren and Eric for me. I’m sure you’re the reason they’re still alive.”

Armin couldn’t help but snort at that, he didn’t know whether to laugh or bawl and he knew without looking that Eren was gaping at them.

“I’m sorry I can’t really do more than this, but I’ll make sure you’re back by your boyfriend’s side in no time.”

Armin nodded, speechless, hiding his eyes under his blond bangs when Levi pulled away slightly to meet his gaze.

The man understood and wordlessly reached into a side pocket to get out his spare handkerchief and hand it to the boy. Armin thanked him again and gave him a shaky smile.

“S’alright… That’s from your admirer. He knew you’d need it.”

“Who-?”

“I won’t tell.” Levi already turned to the others before Armin could get anything out of him and he was right, that wasn’t his job to do.

He ignored the questioning looks and shrugged it off like he always did. “Any ideas where we’re going?”

That question surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SorryNotSorry
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rly wanna thank you all for the lovely comments, they make me ECSTATIC! So while re-reading through this chap, every few sentences I was like WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE???? I was kinda desperate... but I hope u like the fluffyness! Plz tell me, don't be shy, I'm shy too, it's ok *pats everybody's head* Gotta improve!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

“What do you mean?” Eren wanted to know, wondering if Levi wasn’t going to choose a route. He hugged Eric close to stem him on his hip and the baby sniffed a bit before gasping uncontrollably, a tiny sneeze resounding through the forest right after.

“That’s what I mean.” Levi gestured at their son. “We should find some place to stay, get out of the cold. Then we’ll talk.”

“I think I saw another hut down that way.” Armin pointed in the direction he’d been hunting in. It went down a small hill and lead to a few clearings.

“How far?” his former superior asked.

“A mile or two? It shouldn’t take us more than 20 minutes if we hurry.”

“Eren needs a coat.” Mikasa stepped behind her brother, eying the torn patches of his mantle. By then Levi was already walking over to them while opening the button of his cape to loop it around Eren’s shoulders.

He gently tapped the brunette’s chin, earning a forced smile from the boy. Levi detected it, but deciding he’d take care of that later, he nodded expressionlessly. “Then let’s get going.” Before he could turn away, Eric stretched out a hand and caught his handkerchief in a tight grasp, whining for his daddy to stay.

“M-mha!” The baby tugged on the cravat impatiently and dramatically, drawing an amused sigh from Levi. Seeing as there was no helping it, Levi gave in to Eric's display of distress and finally lifted him out of Eren’s hold.

“You wanna come with daddy? No problem, sweet pea.” The man wrapped a firm arm around him, making sure to keep Eric covered in his blanket as the restless baby laid its head on his shoulder, little fists tapping against his chest and kicking legs wanting to be acknowledged. Levi nuzzled Eric’s forehead in response to the adorable gesture, and gave him a long kiss while mumbling to him: “Daddy missed you, too.”

Even while the group slowly began to head off, Levi's gaze still calmly and absently glued to Eric. Mikasa felt the corner of her mouth twitch joyfully, and she tore away from the scenario to bring her arm over Armin’s shoulders and walk with him instead. He smiled back at her, happy to see her again and returned the playful nudge. The raven turned her head, seemingly waiting for Annie to join them before they maneuvered through the deep snow into the direction Armin had suggested.

As Eric's eyes became more hooded, his movements fading tiredly, Levi’s free hand reached around Eren’s waist to pull the boy’s hips against his own and keep him close and warm while they followed the others. Eren was tense Levi could tell, but it also felt like the younger was purposely leaning in to the touch, letting Levi guide him. It might’ve been because he was exhausted form the transformation that he was clinging now or that he still felt lost so shortly after this shock, however, Levi hoped Eren might be able to forgive him, and that the brunette simply wanted to be affectionate now that his soldier had returned and they could feel each other again. That was what _Levi_ wanted anyways.

Eric made a sudden noise as if he were overwhelmed by random thoughts, though it came out sounding somewhat like an astounded giggle. “Eh-eh- woah!” he hoarsely babbled, ice blue eyes fixed on - nothing actually – something far away.

His noney hummed at the adorable sound. “You don’t know where to with all your excitement, huh, baby? Try sleeping until we’re there, you were really tired earlier.”

Levi made a swinging motion, gently rocking Eric up and down in his arm where the baby had flopped against his daddy’s chest like the exhausted bundle he was. The little one grumbled something in agreement while his heavy lids started fluttering until they dropped.

Eren was glad to see his son back in his father’s arms, and grateful that he’d catch up on some sleep after this. He’d really need it. Watching his peaceful sleeping face was the only thing that the young noney could acknowledge at the moment, everything else felt surreal and hazy.  
Despite how close Levi and Eren were bonded, and the fact that the man was walking right next to him, he still felt like that part was missing, like Levi was still too far away. He wasn’t filling the spot he should be and Eren wanted that uncomfortableness to go away.

He wanted to keep his gaze on the baby so at least something would prove to be touchable, but it was already too late when he heard voices whispering excitedly. His stare drifted over to Mikasa and Annie, who took each other by the hand slowly, probably thinking it went by unnoticed. Her brother didn’t know how to feel about what he was seeing; something else was occupying his mind at the moment either way. He opened his mouth, still hesitant to speak up when the only thing that made it out was a cloud of fog. It gave Mikasa the chance to address Levi first, Eren tightening his lips in defeat.

“Oi, Captain.” The ‘Captain’ was a mock, so much was obvious, but her tone turned serious. “Can I promise her now?”

“Not yet. Be patient you brats,” Levi replied, literally hearing the girls’ eyes rolling in their scull in annoyance.

Eren felt more confusion come his way. “Promise what?”

“That she’ll never have to turn into a titan again," Levi explained without looking up. “And that we’ll do whatever necessary to protect her human rights and acknowledge them. That was your sister’s idea. But we don’t know until when we’ll still need the titan power so for now… we’ll have to wait to make it official.”

“So the shifters are still in danger, that’s what you’re saying?” Eren sounded somewhat outraged even though he was doing his best to sound indifferent or at least neutral.

“You’re in no danger at all. As long as I’m here, no one will dare to hurt you, you know I’ll protect you.” Levi apparently had no trouble keeping his already low voice as steady as always. “To defeat the titans once and for all, we had to do some things. And after those events it is out of question that we harm the shifters that helped us gain freedom. Some people - half of the surviving soldiers - think otherwise, saying they must be sacrificed to make up for humanity’s losses and so they can’t endanger us anymore. Erwin is currently trying to negotiate with them. The armored and colossal with him and the rest of your friends, want to bring the point across to those ignorant pigs. Excuse me, but we have a population of maybe 200 as of now, we’re _not_ murdering our allies.”

Annie surprisingly joined the conversation, her stare lost in the distance, but focused nonetheless. “I think you’re forgiving us too fast.”

“I’m not forgiving anybody. I’m adjusting,” Levi corrected her. “To how things are now and I reckon others should too. Killing those shifters won’t bring back the dead, if it did, I would’ve killed you all myself… That’s not how it works though, and I think that’s a good thing. We could all use a new start.”

“Then you’re trusting us too fast,” the little blond argued, and Eren felt like she had a point.

“Neither. I never said I’d let my guard down. Mikasa will stay by your side, it’s her job to supervise you, and Erwin plans on keeping the colossal and armored under strict surveillance as well. Something like imprisonment to ensure our safety... And they must pay for their crimes, too, if they want to find a place in the new society and its government.”

“Government?” Eren murmured quietly. How was there already a new government when they had a population of only 200?

“The old politicians were all killed by the titans, they were actually lucky I didn’t get there before that,” Levi huffed in disapproval, but it was clear he couldn’t care less about those old sacks as long as they were gone for good. “Erwin and Hanji are in charge of forming the new government. They call it… democracy.”

“Wait-“ Eren shook his head. “So… if this is…”

“Eren. Let us explain the rest later,” Mikasa suggested, turning to give her brother a reassuring glance.

“It’s alright,” Levi confirmed her words, rubbing along Eren’s hip and lower back. “Erwin’s taking care of the issue with the shifters, and your sister and I took charge of Annie so we could come find you. It just took so long because they didn’t want us to run around freely with the female titan. And since we have democracy now… Well it’s fair for the majority, but very slow.”

“I see…” Eren nodded absentmindedly, hoping they’d arrive at that hut soon. His mind was astray, unable to coordinate the many questions and accusations, and his body was confused, shaking from the cold, but also from shock. And all that without breakfast. Eren really wanted to stop thinking for at least a few moments.

“There it is,” Armin’s voice rung like the singing of angels to Eren. The others followed Armin’s gaze, finding a small hut in the far distance – 400 meters maybe. The blond freed himself from Mikasa’s arm. “Why don’t you go ahead? I’ll catch up.”

“What?” The raven’s concern showed she was expecting the worst already, after only two of Armin’s sentences. “You’re staying with us.”

“Calm down.” Armin lifted his hands in surrender with an innocent smile before pointing at a strap over his shoulder. “I lost our breakfast. I’ll just go get something new.” He turned around to show his friend the gun dangling over his back. “The chaos scared off the animals before, but they should be back already.”

Mikasa seemed to relax at that, but she wasn’t going to let Armin wander around out here alone and stepped up to him. “Good. Then I’ll join you.”

“Eh? You don’t have to-“

“I want to. Where’s the problem?” She probably should’ve sounded offended, but her tone was smooth and empty, and left no room for protest. Her face said, she was coming with Armin and that was final.

“N-no, there’s no problem,” Armin stammered and looked over at Levi.

The man’s blank face indicated that he intended to stay out of this entirely, and Armin remembered he was no longer their superior.

Levi confirmed it once more. “You don’t need my permission. Is Annie coming with you, too?”

The blond looked at Mikasa and nodded.

“Good. Then we’ll get a fire started. Come on Eren.”

One 400-meter-long walk later, Levi and Eren had warmed up the living area of the hut and placed a sleeping Eric in a nest of pillows. The young noney dropped to the sofa, still quivering and feeling like it was too early to be this fatigued, he simply blamed it on the aftermaths of the transformation. He looked up when Levi came down beside him, slumping against the backrest.

Steel eyes fell on the boy who’d been hugging himself. Levi laid an arm around him when he noticed it, pulling him against his chest so Eren nearly landed in his lap. “It won’t do any good, huh? You’re still mad, Eren.”

A shiver climbed up Eren’s neck and right after, Levi’s fingers tickled the soft hairs there that had risen from his skin. The boy hadn’t even glared at Levi, but it was also plain logic that he’d be angry. However he wasn’t sure, did Levi know him that well or was Eren just displaying visual disappointment with his passive actions and expressions? He wasn’t acting like he was rejecting Levi, was he? Eren was seated in the older male's lap like a good boy, yet Levi had just told him he felt like he was being pushed away.

“Kiss me,” the man demanded. No, pleaded rather.

The thought of his lips on Levi’s was all Eren wanted and it stirred up his thumping heart in the most pleasant way. They were so close, staring at each other, Eren only had to lean in and let it happen because now Levi was back, now he could easily turn this into a reality. The tempting urge to do it caused him to lick his lips, but the anticipation was soon replaced by dread twisting his gut. More anger. Why did _he_ have to kiss him, why did he have to prove _anything_ when it was clearly Levi who had to make up for some things? Maybe Eren _was_ pushing him away, maybe he even had a reason to!  
But then again Eren didn’t want to know what the poor guy had been through, although curiosity burned him when he wondered what all had happened to keep his man away from him. The begging look in Levi’s hurt, waiting eyes didn’t help the younger’s inner struggle. There were no words on his mind that could explain what his actual problem was. He was too furious and exhausted to make the man understand.

“Eren,” Levi pressed, mild confusion and more worry taking over his features. “Please.”

Oh gods, he couldn’t, it was repeating in Eren’s head. He couldn’t in both directions, he couldn’t reject and he couldn’t obey. But how was he supposed to justify his actions?

“I-I… want to,” he offered shakily, sounding atypically helpless. “-But…” Drawing his shoulders close in a gesture of uncertainty, he slowly shook his head.

Levi blinked in acknowledgement, strangely composed. He wasn’t going to force Eren to anything and the boy was sure the other understood somewhat better now even though Eren hadn’t really said anything. Literally nothing – four incoherent words.

He wanted to slap himself in the face and Levi right after for looking so damn accepting of this, and so full of understanding. But the moment was over when Eren was interrupted by the familiar sound of their baby waking up.

The parents turned their heads to the bundle of cushions, and Eric did something that caught Eren off guard. He screamed when he found himself staring at a ceiling, no daddy holding him, and the afterglow of a dream too good to be true, having him searching off his mind for what had actually happened.

Eren scrambled off Levi’s lap immediately and the man shot up not a second later. Shaken to the core, the two hurried over to their bawling baby, falling to the floor by his side to see what had scared the little one so.

“Shh, baby.” His noney hovered over him, wide-eyed, trying to wake Eric from his confusion and make him realize his noney was there, and they were safe from harm.

“Eric,” Levi spoke from beside Eren, and carefully brought him into his arms. Eren stared in concern as he spied the thick tears spread over Eric’s cheeks. He wiped at them, running his free hand through the baby’s hair soothingly.

“Eric, what is it?” Levi tried to get his attention when the bundle wouldn’t stop crying even after his daddy had appeared.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” Eren’s breathy words shuddered through him while he tried to take their son’s tiny hand. Eric had never done this before; he’d complained or whined, even cried for real after Levi was gone. But he’d never done so like most babies normally would, and now he was a vulnerable, wailing ball of tears, his voice helplessly high pitched. And he wasn’t stopping, leaving Eren a frantic and desperate mess.

“Shhh.” The noney tried again and Levi joined in on the hushing, lifting the baby closer to his face and nuzzling his moist cheeks.

“Wahhh- hic…” Eric cried, sniffling and gulping, obviously wanting it to stop as well, but it wasn’t that easy. “Nan-na! Mhhh!” He hitched, clutching his daddy’s shirt. His body just wouldn’t listen to stop the sobs. Squeezed-shut eyes opened to sway from Eren’s to Levi’s and back and forth.

Levi hugged him closer and Eren brought his hand to Eric’s tummy, rubbing calming circles there like Armin had once explained from some book. Words started spilling from his mouth gently, but rushed: “Ok. Ok, baby, we’re here. We’re right here. Daddy’s here, noney’s here, you’re alright.”

Eric struggled to quiet down and managed after a few swallows and deep breaths. There were still disjointed whines snaking out from his little throat, but he was gradually relaxing.

Eren leaned in, kissing the shell of Eric’s ear, lowering his own voice, too. “That’s better, all good now.”

“Oh, Eric, I’m so sorry,” Levi suddenly whispered. The baby stared up at him, stilling his whimpers to silent hums as he grasped the man’s shirt tighter.

Eren looked at him as well, but in slight surprise and the feeling of anger returned to him, though his brows didn’t knit together in his usual glower. He wouldn’t say anything. He waited.

“I’m sorry, Eric,” the man continued in his deep, smoky voice, squeezing the tiny hand that clung to his fingers. “But even if I tried explaining to you now, how powerless I am, you wouldn’t understand yet. Grow up to be a good boy, and one day I’ll tell you everything. What an even worse father I would’ve been, if I’d hidden like a coward, let you and your noney get hurt down there.”

Tears approached Eren as he suppressed a sob to not interrupt Levi, whose iron-like gaze wandered up to the boy sitting across from him.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of the two of you being in danger. It’s my job to protect you, and there was no other way to do that than leave… I know it was awful – for me too, believe me – but all I could do was promise you to come back… and I did. I always would.” A humorless smirk briefly crooked Levi’s lips before he turned serious again. “Your noney can confirm that nothing could ever keep me away… Your aunt, too, what does she like to call me?” He looked back down at his son, this time a real smile on his face. “A boomerang?”

Eren snorted and caught his breath between a giggle and a gasp and more pressing sobs. He couldn’t help it, and moved over to latch his arms onto the elder’s neck, choking out breathy laughs with him. They leaned into one another, their foreheads touching and their eyes softening as they took in each other’s features.

“I love you,” Eren spoke and finally gave Levi that kiss he’d longed for, and one more. They didn’t know whether to purse their lips or spread them in a smile, still meeting in messy pecks.

Seeing his parents smile seemed to pacify Eric enough to regain his composure, and he began mumbling eagerly again, wanting to be held. Levi brought him up to his shoulder, grazing through his dark strands soothingly while he kept the little head close and within reach of his parents’ kisses.

“Hey, little man. I think I know what you want.” He rocked Eric when the bundle let out another whimper, still a bit unsure. “You want some noney, don’t you?” At that Eric's head snapped up hectically to keep an attentive eye on his noney and daddy.

His babbling turned cheerful again as he clung to Levi, sucking on his lower lip while his breathing evened out more, all tears already forgotten. Eren didn't miss his sign that he was hungry, almost triggered instantly by the innocent gesture.

“Yup, someone’s hungry again.” The brunette let a small grin rush over his lips, and wrapped his arms around his baby. “You wanna come to noney? Come on.”

Eren’s voice was no longer swollen and Eric was happy again, safely in his parents’ embrace.

“Mhh, we love you so much, baby.” Eren cuddled him in relief.

“Wuv you,” Eric replied unexpectedly. His father’s eyes widened at the words coming from the baby, and Eren laughed, squeaking with joy as if he had known it, as if he had _planned_ it.

“Good job, baby. We love you, too. That’s right.” He peppered their son’s chubby cheeks with more kisses of praise before hugging him to his chest proudly.

“Eren, he said he loves us,” Levi uttered in disbelief.

“I know,” the boy giggled, loving Levi's reaction.

“Eren. He said-“

“I know, Levi, I heard it. Many times.”

“Eren.” 

“They were his first words, watch. Eric, you love me?”

“Wuv you,” came Eric's blank reply.

“He loves me. - I love you, too, baby.” Eren snuggled him like crazy, helplessly infatuated with his adorable son. “My baby.”

“I love you both,” Levi added quietly, composed satisfaction settling on his face as he watched Eric and Eren. “Come on; let’s get comfortable on the sofa so you can feed him.”

Their son kept his ice blue eyes fixed on Levi the whole time as if he might disappear if he didn’t follow his every move. Only briefly did his stare flicker to his noney, when Eric shifted in his position for better access or reached out to hold Eren in place, even though Eren wasn’t going to move away. And each time the baby looked back, his daddy’s serene gaze was still resting on him, unwavering. What a quite wonderful thing that was.

The man had his arm over the backrest, behind Eren’s shoulders, and was sprawled over the sofa, Eren’s legs dangling from his lap.

“The theory was correct,” Levi explained in his usual, low tone. “When Mikasa and Annie showed up, they told us what they'd come up with, Hanji cried of course. ‘Brilliant’ they called it. Your father’s basement confirmed it later on. Humans making titan shifters to defeat other titans was a method, but obviously that plan had failed… or it _would_ have. In the end we killed the cyclops with combined forces.”

“But what in the world took you so long? Before Mikasa came along, what were you doing?” Eren questioned, now rather curiously than accusingly.

“Dying? Like flies? Fleeing. Strategizing. Living in trees by day and marching by night – I’ll tell you one thing, it’s easy to piss off a branch, but how the fuck do you shit down a tree?”

Eren’s shoulders twitched as he tried not to laugh while feeding Eric. “Shhh- chh, oh my gods... I can’t,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Are you laughing? That was a serious struggle, at one point not even I found it funny anymore. Watching others take a shit in broad daylight, falling to their deaths with their pants down, I don’t know if they did that on purpose or not though. Those piss-poor idiots were constipated for months until they finally couldn’t take it anymore. Stop laughing-”

“How did you do it then?” The boy hitched helplessly, having a hard time catching his breath. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing, but Levi was doing this on purpose, his sarcasm beat everything.

“Did you honestly just ask me that?” Levi wasn’t half as shocked as he should’ve been, seeing as he went straight on to explaining - in the most creative way. He lifted his arms, pointing at his elbows, pulling them close to his ribs, and motioning a gun trigger with his fingers. “We weren’t supposed to use up gas, but I told Erwin if I can’t take a proper dump on the next bypassing titan, I won’t kill for shit. I slammed the harpoons in the tree and-”

“Levi!!” Eren screeched, wanting for him to stop before he suffocated, but that ‘train’ had already taken its leave.

“I’ll tell you one thing, it’s easy to piss while standing – gods bless my dick - but how the fuck do you shit while standing? I squatted against the damn trunk in midair-”

“I get it!! I don’t need the visual!” Eren cried, tears of laughter everywhere as he panted for air.

“You asked, you little shit. I can give you the practical later.” This time even Levi’s stoic mask crumbled at the mental image his head was forming, and he cracked at his own joke somewhat. “But Erwin, haha, seriously has a log up his ass, thicker than his brows. I didn’t see him once, that’s unhealthy.”

“You and your shitty humor. That’s honestly disgusting.” The younger cleared his throat, taking slow breaths to get down from his high.

“It is, I mean it was. It was really… Any other situation aside from a life-threatening one, I would’ve laughed my fucking ass off,” Levi hummed in amusement, tone dropping again. He knew Eren probably didn't believe his weird shit-stories, but it had fulfilled its purpose of making Eren smile and giggle again. And it was totally worth it, seeing the boy just laugh so casually at the whole thing. If it made Eren happy, even Levi could bring himself to act like a silly goof.

“Reporting for duty, Corporal Shit-stack,” another voice chimed playfully.

Levi’s head whipped to the door to see Mikasa with wood bundled under her arms. “No pun intended,” she added teasingly, but Eren just thought it was scary how serious her face stayed even while she was only joking.

“Oi. What took you brats so long?” Levi wanted to know and Eren realized how his voice lacked that scolding note. It was endearing and unfamiliar to have the man no longer act like a superior, even though he still had a certain role as the only adult.

“While you were sitting here, amusing each other,” Annie spoke bluntly, walking past Mikasa with a bucket in her arms. “We thought, while we’re at it, aside from hunting, we could collect firewood and some water, too.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Levi teased back, feigning relief. “So I guess this is my well-deserved retirement?” He watched the blond pour some snow into a pot and hang it over the fireplace to melt it.

“Why, of course,” she retorted sarcastically, pushing her hair behind her ear in mild irritation. “Mikasa will guard the fire and ready your bath while Armin and I prepare the food.”

The raven-haired girl snorted as she unloaded the wood in a corner. They'd all gotten accustomed to the sarcastic and rather dark humor, and they no longer hesitated to playfully counter Levi either.

Armin stepped into the room as well, a fresh catch of 3 chicken-like birds thrown over his shoulder. “Well now that everybody’s here, we can settle down first and start talking. Eren, the Captain didn't tell you everything already, I hope, did he?”

“No.” The boy shook his head. “We were just fooling around. There’s still a lot I want to find out.”

“And there still _is_ a lot to find out,” Levi stated blankly. “What you want to know, Armin, cannot be told in only a few hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you want to know something we haven’t found out yet? Questions to the progress of this story and how everything has been working out? (Aside from the unbelievably interesting method to shit on a titan down from a tree.) Because I sure am curious of a few things I haven’t been able to clear up yet and there’s a lot to set straight. If I happen to miss something you’d like to know, feel free to put it in the comment section before I completely lose track of the plot, I’ll either fit the answer into the storyline or answer privately ^^ Also next chap probably won't be spoiler-free~ of certain titans.
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** some brief manga-spoilers
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren watched Eric balance on his little feet, the baby grasping the edge of the sofa for support. He’d been wandering alongside the couch between his noney and daddy while the others gathered in the living room to eat.

Pride-filled, silver eyes followed the baby’s steps. Levi's posture remained relaxed, but his senses were sharpened protectively and ready to catch Eric in case he stumbled. Eric arrived at Levi’s legs and tapped his knee in anticipation.

"Hello. Where'd you come from?”, Levi asked sternly, but softly, and a cautious hand reached out to take Eric’s in a handshake.

The little one became all giddy and laughed and shook off his daddy’s hand to escape back to his noney.

“Hey, you”, Eren greeted him once Eric grabbed at his leg for attention. As soon as his noney looked down at him with a playful smile Eric squeaked excitedly, clutching the sofa to quickly return to Levi.

“Hello again, you back already?”, his deep voice welcomed Eric. The tiny being produced a string of high-pitched giggles, turning to hurry back to Eren who met him with a grin and greeted him anew.

“Hey there, you having fun?” His son screamed from laughter, head falling on the couch to hide his face before he rushed back to Levi as fast as his tiny feet would let him - always carefully holding on to the edge to not fall.

“That's it, now I've gotcha”, Levi joked, reaching out his arms for Eric and the baby squealed again, making a beeline for his noney.

Armin and Mikasa tried not to laugh and distract the delighted raven tornado as they attentively followed the simple game of tag, which Eric took quite some pleasure in. Even Annie’s cold eyes were locked on him, her apathetic expression clearly softening with each adorable sound the child made.

Back and forth, the little one chased himself, chuckling with joy every time he arrived on one side and traveled back to the other end, someone was waiting for him on each end and yet he wouldn't let them snatch him. He thought it was a very funny game, only stopping to catch his breath. He nearly fell to his knees in exhaustion, weak and trembling from laughter when his daddy finally caught him.  
Finally being able to play with both his parents had left Eric a bit overenthusiastic, but he didn’t complain when it was time to take a break. Trading his racetrack for his father’s strong arms was very obviously fine with him as he was cuddled into the man’s chest.

He was an energetic little bundle of giggles during lunch. Lucky for Levi and Eren, because afterwards, he calmed down like a good boy, quietly playing alone with his scarf and keeping himself occupied. Which meant they could use the time to talk and clear up all the questions Eren and Armin had asked themselves in fear for their loved ones all this time.

And once the expectant stares settled on Levi he began with explaining what had happened the day he’d returned to the surface. It had been absolute chaos. Eren ruefully noticed how Levi’s eyes squinted every now and then when he recalled something awful. People that had been strict members of the wall-worshippers’ sect had killed themselves in mass-suicide gatherings. Some had tried to escape into the underground, and even though it was nearly impossible without 3DMG, several people succeeded, but most were devoured by the titans within the first 2 weeks. After it got quieter, the few survivors on the surface starved in their hideouts as was obvious.

The Survey Corps had worked with the Garrison and even with some soldiers from the Military Police that weren't complete cowards and had refused to continue protecting their traitor of a king. In the end not all of them were without honor, but only those that had deserted their own king, it was ironic. Yes, somewhere something had gone terribly wrong in that Military branch.

The army they’d formed lasted for 2 months. At night when the titans were most inactive, the soldiers hid in basements where they could sleep, and - if they were lucky - find something to eat. Levi had stayed in the underground cells of the parliament with Erwin and Hanji where they spoke with General Zackley for many days. However the General didn't have a lot of informations for them, he didn’t know whether the government had an alliance with the titans nor did he know of any plans the king might've had since their communication had been cut off. Saving citizens proved to be futile soon enough and was simply a waste of gas. They had to launch a counter attack and Erwin initiated that. He’d convinced the General to send Pixis’ men and all remaining forces of the MP with them to Eren’s basement. Their last chance.

After Levi showed Darius the key and explained why humanity’s last hope couldn’t participate in the mission, the General still insisted that Eren come along. Otherwise they could not count on his support as he refused to give up the captiol for nothing. It had delayed the whole process, but when reports reached them saying the colossal and armored had been sighted, they knew they had to act fast.

Falsely stating they’d send Pixis to get Eren, Erwin told the Commander of the Garrison to protect the boy, and with him, find a way they could help humanity from down under. That was the day the colossal and armored purposely attacked the government, aiming their fangs at the king. If there had ever been an alliance, it was by then invalid, and the only remaining witnesses that could confirm such a coalition were the shifters themselves; for they left not a single governor alive.  
The General like many of the old politicians did not survive the attack and Erwin took on the full command as the last authority. Seeing how soldiers under his expertise mainly survived, they all voluntarily obeyed him. But the shifters had brought entire stampedes of titans with them, wrecking every city on their way, not leaving a single house standing and destroying the walls, brick by brick. It forced the remaining soldiers to flee and follow out Erwin’s orders to find that basement at all costs. The last thing they wanted was to go down without a fight.

When they’d managed to get away from Sina’s territory, some said they’d witnessed an unkown type of titan blowing the interior wall down as if it was a house of cards. But by then it would've been too late to do anything about it. They were too weak and had too little knowledge about the titans after all. Their priority and last option was to reach Eren’s basement before anything else.  
At first many soldiers starved or died by the hands of those monsters. They had no horses and had to leave many men behind who’d used up their gas or were wounded too badly to go on. At the same time it was a march that would take weeks to get there by foot, and longer if you were constantly under attack, had no strategy or harmony in the units that were now under a new Commander, and so on.

One rainy night - it was unusually dark and the men trudged through sticky mud that clasped their boots - the armored and colossal attacked them out of nowhere and split them up when panic took over. They had clearly been searching for someone, but that someone wasn’t there. Eren was safely hidden in the underground, leaving the shifters in the dark.  
They were frantic, yes, quite desperate to find him as it seemed, as if something was hunting them. Levi could see it in the frequently human-like behavior they had. It boiled up anger in the Captain’s gut; that they dared to show up in front of him with the goal of taking his beloved Eren from him. But at least it meant they hadn't found the boy in the underground back then.

The soldiers’ savior were the bolts of lightning that briefly gave away the titans’ positions.  
Levi's squad without hesitation and surprisingly viciously did everything to distract the armored whilst the Captain raced up the colossal’s frame before it could even register that cold blades were invading its steaming flesh. The titan disappeared in a cloud of vapor when the shifter attempted an escape in fear of humanity’s strongest.

But before the shifter had the time to flee through his cloud of steam Levi’s harpoon had hooked with the teen’s abdomen, dragging the whimpering brat with him to the ground. Once the man recoiled the iron rope of his 3DMG steam rose from the shifter’s wound, already healing him before it could end deadly.

Again lightning struck and lit up the nearby figure of the armored enough for Levi to see Krista from his squad in the titan's grasp as the armored whirled around in search of his partner. The Corporal brought his blades up to the throat of the brunette kneeling before him immediately so the shifters couldn't rush to each other's aid. But Levi's screaming couldn’t be heard over the heavy pattering of the fierce rain as he shouted for the armored to let his subordinate go.

That very moment another, much smaller titan attacked the armored. Sharp claws wildly pierced iron skin, a mouth full of fangs dug into the armored's wrist and tore it apart at an abnormal speed, nearly ripping the entire arm off that held Krista captive.  
The Corporal watched in surprise as the unknown titan freed the petite girl, and he ordered for his equally shocked men to retreat, quickly finding back to his senses.

That was when the armored saw the colossal slumped on the ground at humanity’s strongest soldier's feet, his companion's frightened eyes staring up at him. The rain calmed and grew silent while everyone froze up. One could’ve thought time had stopped. It was still dark, the shifters couldn’t attract other titans since they were inactive and Levi’s swords would be faster in doing damage than any healing ability could be in fixing. It was the _Corporal_ holding those swords after all and even shifters had limits. Levi knew the armored had by then understood the situation and all he had to do was wait for him to surrender.

It was the only victory humanity had had so far, the day the shifters were forced to capitulate. Along with a new titan they found out had stayed in the background up until then. Messy long hair on its big, wicket head that was supported by a smaller yet muscular body, and thick, black pupils the size of its entire eye were the features that defined it.  
As a human she called herself Ymir and seemed to be close with Krista, at least the blond cried when she found out the unfriendly seeming, freckled girl was still alive. Levi was shocked to see they were all just brats around the same age, but so were Eren and the female type and they all were acquainted with his squad members too.

Later he had spoken out his regards to his squad for how brave and tough they were, staying iron and alert although their current enemies were their former friends. It was nothing new ever since Annie, but unpleasant nonetheless.

Securely restraining the titan shifters before the break of dawn and keeping Hanji away from them was a pain. But keeping them under control while the soldiers marched on, multiple men having to guard them at all times, slowed them down even the more.

Levi was especially irritated by the situation since he always had to stay close to either that Reiner kid or that Berthold brat, or else things would get ugly, he knew. Additional work and stress for his already tense state of exhaustion and frustration. He dared to either go amok very soon, or faint like a little pussy, at that point he really didn’t care anymore which one it would be.  
The armored and colossal seemed to fear him and despise him at least. The feelings of hate were mutual, even if the Corporal didn’t show them so openly. Those two shifters were at fault Eren had lost his parents and his home, they were at fault for causing his beloved boy unimaginable pain. They took something from him that had been taken from Levi as well, and he knew the extent of the damage the loss did. It pained him greatly to know Eren went through that and there was nothing his man could do to give him back what was long gone. And the ones responsible were right there, defenseless and at Levi's mercy. At times like these the Captain realized just how convenient it was to have such a strong sense of self-control like he did. Another would've simply taken the next chance he got to slice their throats. But that would've meant nothing good for the benefit of humanity.

Instead, Hanji tried getting information out of the shifters, Ymir proved to be neutrally cooperative much to Krista’s relief. She told them some interesting stories, especially about titans in general, but didn’t personally know the cyclops they’d find out about later. She also hadn’t been involved with the government.

Much to Hanji's disappointment, the other two were as silent as a grave, despite Levi promising them to match their state with their behavior and turn them into real graves if they didn’t open their pieholes soon. The taller of the two had looked like he was close to actually saying something and sweated a lot, but he gave off the impression as if he were more afraid of talking than not talking for some reason.

It didn’t take long until Erwin deemed the interrogation useless, they had to hurry instead. None of them knew how close they were to being erased off the face of the earth and they had only one chance of preventing that.

Actually they were only 5 days away from Shiganshina when Mikasa and Annie caught up with them. They explained the theory that shifters had originally been trained to fight for humanity, to which something in Levi's head just kind of snapped and he tossed away his restraint, going at the armored and colossal for having betrayed their true race and purpose. They were – though ashamed – overjoyed to see Annie was alright. And it was she who convinced them to help fight for humankind so they could be free and wouldn't be forced to continue on as monsters.

It also made Berthold and Reiner spill when Annie asked them for that proof of trust, so their plan to help the soldiers would work. They gave out as much information about the cyclops as they had. It had kidnapped them one by one when they were still very young, had appeared in clouds of steam and disappeared with them just as quick.

They didn’t know if he was a shifter that could take on a human form, it was always the titan speaking to them, but they knew he’d had an alliance with the government. The old king had hoped that maybe the cyclops would keep the titans outside if humans stayed inside, which should've given humanity time to train shifters for their defense, but all the while the cyclops tried to complete his plan of making an army of intelligent titans instead. He had just needed the time.  
However with the upbringing of those new shifters that might oppose him – in which way ever he’d found out about them – must’ve ended that contract. He trained the shifters he could get his hands on thoroughly by force, with the exception of Ymir and Eren, and sent them to the walls to find a certain old acquaintance of the cyclops, who somehow must’ve obtained the secrets to the titans. But he didn’t know where this person was, or where they had hidden the information. So Annie, Reiner and Berthold’s job had been to investigate. Join the military and slowly infiltrate the humans.

It all made sense even if there were still some gaps here and there. Like how he even came to be, who invented _him?_ Nobody could say anything about that. Before even thinking of a way to defeat the cyclops, Annie suggested she and the others under Mikasa and Levi’s guide could get the informations from that basement and return with it so the soldiers wouldn’t have to leave their lives if the cyclops showed up.

And he did. After digging up the smashed house Mikasa said was Eren’s, they secured a chest that unmistakably matched the key. Without further ado they were about to head back to the soldiers when the cyclops appeared in front of the shifters like a ghost. A gruesome creature all covered in black steam with a big, red eye above crooked tusks, its skin seemed to be sizzling off like ashes the way Levi recalled its brief appearance. It had much been the way he’d pictured the devil to look like when he was a child.  
The first instinct of the shifters was to split in different directions as quickly as possible since they knew the cyclops was extremely fast. And as Levi had guessed, running didn’t help. When he turned around to look at that thing from where he stood on Annie’s shoulder, it vaporized and warped itself in front of the armored with a loud growl.

Reiner made a sharp U-turn and the cyclops vanished again, this time to reappear up in the air, slamming its fangs in the colossal’s neck. The skinless titan ripped it off his back frantically and threw it, but it melted into nothingness again before it even hit the floor.

And suddenly that beast appeared in front of Annie, Mikasa and Levi.

“Levi”, the man suddenly heard Eren’s voice. He flinched, startling Eren, causing Eren to yelp as his head whipped over in search of the boy. And Levi realized again, he was in safety. They all were, they had won. He was here in this room with his family and Eren’s friends. The younger's touch calmed Levi immediately when his beloved’s hand found his stiffened shoulder in worry. “Levi, what happened then?”

Levi hadn’t even realized he’d stopped talking, lost in his thoughts while his mind replayed the occurrences over and over again - right before his blank eyes that stared into the distance. It was all so scrambled and it wouldn’t stop flashing those images into his memory. He didn’t even know how to put it into words one at a time, there was no order.

“Are you alright, baby?”, Eren asked once more, moving in closer on the sofa, pressing his body against Levi’s cold one. He sat there as if life had just left him, chilly though the room was warm. Firmly motionless when anybody else would be trembling with fear at such remembrances. Annie and Mikasa had gone silent too.

Eren already thought Levi was catatonic and jerked in surprise when the older male’s deep voice finally rung unexpectedly: “I’m fine.” He pulled the boy close, seeing Eren's shock had driven him away from the entranced man. “I’m sorry. It’s fine, Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll continue”, Mikasa offered. Though it was more of a statement rather than a suggestion.

Annie had crystalized her forearms, forming a shield in front of them and ran through black steam as if the cyclops had never even been there. This time it didn’t come back. It was then when they realized it had stopped chasing them, and they also caught on that there was a place it was likely to have gone.  
The soldiers that had stayed hidden.

The shifters immediately raced back into one direction to get there in time and in the titan forest they were met with fleeing soldiers everywhere. They didn't know where to look, where the cyclops would appear. Fear gripped their hearts along with dread.

Levi’s steel eyes searched Erwin, Hanji or just anyone from his squad, the screams of fear and death spreading throughout the forest.  
A voice called ‘retreat’ and another ‘flee for your lives’. Erwin and Hanji.

It was crazy and sounded impossible, but when the sun set they’d managed to hide in the treetops, only for what was left of the corps to be chased by that monster the next day and the one after that. For weeks.

Only at night could they try to come up with a plan. And that plan was riddled with hard decisions after they’d unlocked the box that held the secret of the titans.

“Now… Don’t freak out, Eren”, Mikasa suddenly interrupted herself. A shiver ran down her brother’s back, she could see it in his eyes and Levi’s hold around his waist tightened, drawing the younger towards his solid chest.

“Wh- what do you mean?” Eren’s lip began quivering, his brows crooking.

“We didn’t really find out anything about the titans’ origin, or who your father was”, Levi explained. “But… there were injections… And clear instructions.” His hooded, grey eyes wandered through the room to meet with Mikasa's a darker blue.

She swallowed and turned her head to Armin, who looked about just as confused as Eren. “Some of us… had to become titans to make it work.”

“What-!?”

“Wait”, Levi hushed Eren, who had nearly jumped out of his lap in disbelief.

Mikasa continued slowly, gaze still locked on Armin: “I and Krista… Major Hanji too… and Jean.”

“You-… you’re all… shifters now?”, Armin asked shakily, sounding as if he wasn’t himself right now.

“Jean had lost a leg”, Mikasa said calmly, ignoring Eren and Armin’s gasps of horror. “He pushed me out of a titan’s mouth one day, while we were running from the cyclops. Our gas was low and not sufficient for him to escape fast enough… I caught him and brought him to the treetops with me. That was where he grabbed Eren’s key from around my neck and cursed that he’d do it, he’d become a titan if he had to, because he was returning to you in one piece no matter what… It was my fault of course; if it hadn’t been for me it wouldn’t have become Jean’s burden. So I promised we’d become shifters together.”

“Mikasa, why?”, Armin cried, crawling away from his seat by the fireplace and making his way over to the raven girl. “You’re so stupid, you shouldn’t have… not because of something like that.” He hugged her close, beginning to sob into her shoulder.

“It was my fault", she answered coldly. "And who else was there to do it? I would’ve probably done it regardless… But that convinced me.”

Eren didn’t even realize there were tears running down his cheeks as well until he blinked to look back at Levi in fear. “And you? You’re a-?!...”

The man rubbed his hand up and down Eren’s back soothingly, bringing him back down into his lap before slowly shaking his head. “No, Eren. I’m human. Not a drop of shifter in my blood.”

Eren released a desperate, breathy sigh, knowing how much Levi would hate it. To Eren, transforming had always been a dirty thing for multiple psychological reasons and he would never want that for Levi. He leaned his forehead against Levi’s in relief.

“I should have. I wanted to. I was close enough… I was ready to do anything in order to end things, but Erwin wouldn’t allow it. And of course,… tch, Hanji was happy to take my place. Those sentimental idiots.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Eren sniffled, looking at him incredulously and shaking his head when all he received was a tired, unimpressed gaze from Levi. “They were doing you a favor, Levi. Believe me, being a titan is not for you. Humanity’s strongest is burdened enough.”

“It’s not ‘being’ a titan. Shifting once to fight the villain that could’ve wiped us out and then never having to do it again was all it would’ve taken. But Erwin…” the man’s hard, silver pupils dropped as if he didn’t quite know what he was about to say actually. “-Is a lot like you in that sense, I guess.”

“No. That’s not it”, Eren huffed bluntly. “It’s not just that _we’re_ alike in that sense, but much more that you’re unlike _anybody_ in that sense. You always want to protect but forget to let yourself be protected.”

The room went silent for a moment and even Eric stopped his quiet stammering with his imaginary friends.

“I see”, Levi whispered, feigning defeat to make it easier for Eren to let the whole thing go. Though it was adorable how much it meant to the boy to make Levi understand.  
“Will you protect me, Eren?”, he asked, this time genuinely pleading. The younger gaped and turned red as his brows knitted together sympathetically. “You have my full permission. I’ll let you protect me if that makes you happy.”

Eren suppressed a playful growl when he knew he was being joked with, but he got the hint. He recognized the honesty and the truth behind those words and met Levi’s pale nose with his own. “How could it not?” A breathy giggle momentarily caused Eren's voice to waver. “I want to protect you. How could it not make me happy?”

“Good. Then I’ll let you, without resisting, for real now.” Eren’s next laugh was cut off from a gentle mouth that planted soft and careful kisses on his parted lips.

“NO!” Eric suddenly shouted, wide ice-blue eyes fixed on his parents as he sat in surprise.

“No?”, Levi asked and the baby quickly began crawling over to them, quietly repeating the word as he stubbornly stared into the ground.

“No, no, no.”

Eren laughed lightheartedly at Levi’s confused face and Eric’s eager and earnest effort, his little hands and feet clawing at the floor to hurry forward. “He can’t say ‘wait’ yet”, Eren excused the child's commanding tone. “Somebody wants to cuddle too, huh? You wanna cuddle with noney and daddy, that’s it, right?”

“Hoh?”, Levi replied serenely in realization. He waited for Eric to reach the sofa and hoisted the bundle up, nestling him between his noney and daddy like he wanted. “There you go, little man. How could we forget you?”

“Mhmhm, nobody’s forgotten.” Eren pecked Eric a few times as Levi ran his fingers through their son's dark hair affectionately to simply rest his lips in Eric's soft strands for a while. The man brought him and his noney both in closer so they could rest against him. The baby was starting to feel drowsy already, he’d need a nap soon anyway.

Eren took a deep breath, first of all to relax against Levi’s strong figure and enjoy that he was back by his side, before Eren could even go back to thinking about the matter at hand. But there was one strange thought he still had. “I can’t believe Hanji’s a titan now.”

“Don’t get me started on it. Please.” Eren knew Levi was rolling his eyes.

Armin snorted a bit weakly, settling back down on a blanket by the fireplace. “Then they can perform experiments on themselves now.”

“They were trying so hard to contain their excitement even before the injection, it was disgusting”, Levi merely let out a grunt of disapproval, his nose wrinkling by the thought. “But they took fighting more seriously.”

“And you’re the only ones who changed?”, Eren asked Mikasa.

The raven nodded. “We only had a small number of injections. Certain abilities were given to us by certain injections and we needed them to defeat the cyclops, even if we couldn’t quite control the power. As long as we remembered our goal…”

“Tch”, Levi clicked his tongue, drawing Eren’s attention back to him. “Another one of Erwin’s attempts at reasoning with me, ‘If any of the shifters go berserk, you’re the only one who can successfully stop them. It’s safer to have you here with us.’ _Turning_ into a titan or getting _eaten_ by one, which one is it, Erwin?” Eren slapped the man’s arm by the way Levi dropped his tone a few octaves to mock-imitate the Commander’s voice.

Mikasa grinned. “Oh, if only he could hear you now.”

“Better not, he’s been bitchy lately. I know he meant well… or at least I think so? Whatever, I trust him and that’s that", Levi whispered with a nod and looked back up at Eren, who was eyeing him carefully.

“Can we… take a nap?”, Eren suggested out of the blue, all the voices had slowed and quieted down and made him sleepy. “I don’t know, I’m still so fuzzy from transforming and I can’t believe that you three aren’t actually dead-tired after that journey. Sounds like living hell to me and I just want you to rest finally.” 

The boy looked around in the soundless room. Eric was tired, Armin was exhausted too Eren was willing to bet, and he didn’t even want to see those heavy bedroom eyes, circled by dark shadows Levi had there. Everyone agreed in some way, tired mumbles resounding in the living area. And Eren was shocked when Levi practically passed out seconds after giving a short nod of acknowledgement. As if he'd just been waiting for someone to give permission.

Without further ado the man had leaned his head on the sofa’s backrest and closed his eyes, and he was _asleep_ that very moment. Eren had never seen Levi do that before, especially since he suffered from insomnia. Hoping Levi would be able to sleep peacefully now, Eren gave him a kiss to the forehead. Even being as tired as he was at the moment, Eren couldn’t ignore how pitiable Levi had snoozed away on him as if he’d non-stopped his entire life and only just now discovered the wonderful state of sleep. It broke Eren’s heart; he quickly wanted to be close to his babies to keep them safe, make them feel better.

And as he shifted to get comfortable with his boys, he noticed Eric had nodded off on his daddy’s chest already as well.  
The entire room suddenly felt so heavy, Mikasa and Annie dropped to the floor and collapsed on Armin’s blanket, not even bothering to get up into one of the beds the hut offered.

They were definitely done for today. Like they’d all relived the whole ordeal, without blinking once.

“Good night”, Armin murmured, right before his lights went out.

Eren couldn’t bring up the energy to retort to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~ hehe, just wanted to write that once. >=3 Kudos and Comments are welcome!! <3
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, THANK YOU once again for all the beautiful comments and kudos! I just wanted to let you know how happy and EXCITED I am! ^^ *does a backflip*  
> And I also have a little surprise for all you lovely readers at the end of this chapter but first, enjoy~<333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Glassy, teal eyes blinked into the vague morning rays. It had to be early, very early. The sun was barely up. Eren gave a soft moan when the urge to stretch caused him to squirm under the heavy weight that was quashing him.

Only then did he look down on himself to see Eric curled up on his stomach, squeezing himself under his noney’s arm, between Eren's ribcage and the sofa’s backrest. The young noney wondered when they’d all switched places like this. Levi as well was now on top of him instead of the other way around, the man’s face buried into Eren’s hip, arms clinging to the boy’s abdomen as he limply hung over the edge of the couch. Somehow Levi managed not to fall off.

Eren suppressed a yawn and craned his neck to see the others. Armin had warped himself into a ball, hugging his legs and Eren nearly had to pout at how cute but lost the blond looked. And Mikasa and Annie were… hugging? What even _was_ that?  
Their limbs looked strangely twisted and bodies crooked into each other, their hair everywhere and obstructing their faces. It severely looked like a case for an exorcist, but Eren was too tired to try and figure out just what the hell they were really doing and _how_ they were doing it. They were a bloody mess.

He carefully turned on his side to nudge himself out from between Eric and Levi without waking them. The older groaned faintly in complaint when Eren lowered Levi's head onto the sofa and off of his side. He grimaced at the drowsy sound, freezing up to see if Levi would wake. He sighed in relief when the man’s face relaxed again.  
Quietly trying to detangle himself further, Eren laid Eric down next to his daddy, close enough to be warm. He watched the two for a moment and stood on wobbly feet, still very tired. He caressed Eric’s cheek, then Levi’s, before kissing both their foreheads a last time. Once he pulled away, he noticed a bright, thin cut on the man’s temple, making its way over the edge of his brow.

Eren’s fingertip followed the pale scar in confusion, drawing an invisible line over it. He hadn’t seen it up until now, must’ve happened during one of the many fights against the titans. The boy felt his heart throb and he had to bend down closer once more to kiss Levi again. Even if the sleeping person didn’t notice, it would help Eren keep calm, so he could decide on asking later rather than making a fuss now.

With a heavy sigh, the young noney straightened and turned, rubbing his eye. He wandered over to Mikasa, Annie and Armin to drop to the floor beside the lonely looking boy. Drowsily grabbing the covers, he dove under them to snuggle up close to his friends. A broad smile spread over Eren’s face as he got comfortable between the pillows, squeezing up to Armin.  
Sleep began pulling him back into a glorious trance, a relaxed and loose state as he heard a soft murmur from the blond beside him. He gently cuddled Armin with the last bit of energy he could bring up and the smile slowly faded, his lips parting to make way for little huffs of air.

The room was asleep again. Only for a few more hours, however it seemed as though they could’ve slept for days on end. They were all so exhausted from fighting, from surviving, from worrying and of course from missing each other and desperately longing for one another. The relief that had washed over them, all in one day, was so unimaginably overwhelming.  
Eren never would have guessed that uncertainty could be so agonizing. Uncertainty over a loved one’s wellbeing. The situation with his father on the other hand never seemed to faze him much since his amnesia prevented it. Often it felt like the man had never existed to the boy and his remembrances of him grew fewer and fewer. It wasn’t Eren’s fault, really. He simply lacked the knowledge that he should at least wonder where his father was, but he was probably dead by now either way. Eren didn’t even quite remember his face. If he wanted to remember his mother’s looks he simply had to take a glance in the mirror. But his father…-

What a weird train of thought that was though, it left Eren’s mind the moment a whisper entered instead, and he heard his name being called in a hushed manner. He drifted out of the strange thoughts sleep often brought along when one was on the verge of nodding off, and recognized sky blue eyes across from him.

He blinked a few times. The room was still quiet; they were still lying on the floor, the sunlight slightly brightening against the walls of the hut. He felt much better now, not as tired as when he’d woken up before, and he smiled lightly at his friend.

“Why aren’t you on the sofa with Levi and Eric?”, Armin continued in whispers.

“Huh? Oh… Wanted to be here?”, the other guessed, shrugging with a shoulder.

The blond returned Eren's smile at that. “I see. Hm…” His expression turned to a helpless one and he bit his lower lip nervously.

“What is it?”, Eren wanted to know at the sudden change of mood.

Armin's eyes narrowed in concern. “It’s just… I’m worried about Jean. And the others too. You, Mikasa and I, we don’t have parents anymore. But we’re forgetting… that the others lost their families throughout this fight. If all humans are dead and the only survivors are the soldiers that fought until the end, then every one of them has lost all those that were precious to them… Unlike us, we only had each other as a family for the longest time. But Sasha, Connie,… Jean… They must be… I don’t even-“  
Armin licked his lips thoughtfully before meeting Eren’s empty gaze again. Eren wanted to reply something, but when the blond sighed deeply he decided to wait and listen to what else he had to say.  
“Everything they’ve done for us. When Jean comes back, I don’t even know how to thank him, or rather comfort him. In fact I’m not sure what to say or do, I’m clueless… And I’m afraid. That I won’t be enough to make him feel better. Of course I can’t make up for what he’s lost. But I’m _all_ he’ll return to, so what if he’s disappointed to see that he’s offered up everything, literally everything, even his own humanity, just for me and then-… this is all he- he’ll ever-?“

Eren gaped in shock until he finally found his words and hastily hushed the blond: “Armin, Armin woe, slow down. Is this what’s been going through your head lately?? Why didn’t you-? Forget it. Forget everything.” If they hadn’t been lying down, Eren would’ve shook his head. Instead, he huffed in disbelief.  
“You are the best thing that could ever happen to Jean. You’re the best thing that could happen to anybody, to tell the truth. And he’s blessed to be able to return to you. Everything he did and put his heart into was worth it, you’ll know once you’re back in his arms…”

Eren suppressed a slight shiver at that. Here he was, trying to reassure his best friend, who was having insecurities over a mere guy, while in Eren’s opinion Armin deserved so much better. Though no one would be good enough for Armin to an extent that would satisfy Eren. Especially with his friend’s choice in men, but after everything Jean did to prove his love… it was at least a start.

Eren couldn’t help but snort, noticing how picky he’d gotten, but come on, the horseface? The boy would _have_ to continue teasing him even if it turned out, Jean was the true hero of humankind, or the brains behind it all in the end. Eren would tease him all the more if that were ever the case and for some reason it got him so giddy that he wanted to gag as he realized just how much he missed the two-toned bastard as well. But this wasn’t about Eren.

He grunted in frustration before bringing his attention back to Armin, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering: “I understand. The soldiers lost their families, the people are gone. But once they are, you do not want a substitute and no one will expect of you to be one. Jean is coming home to you, in one piece, because he loves you. And after losing everything, I’m sure he’s more than relieved and grateful that you’re still here.  
Just your presence, the fact that you waited for him - it’ll be comfort enough. And you can concentrate on having a family of your own, nothing will stand in the way of your future, isn’t that what you wanted? We’re free, Armin.” Eren gave a bright, encouraging smile. “And we’ll just… have to act a bit considerate and careful around the others… But if we’re there for them, they’ll be able to leave the past behind as well.”

Armin took another long breath, then there was silence again. Eren gave a humorless laugh, thinking his words over. "I know I'm making this all sound a bit _too_ easy, but..."

"No. I think you're right, Eren... I really do." His friend blinked thoughtfully. “I hope so. But there’s still something-“

“Oi, you brats…” The two looked up as they suddenly heard a low mumble. “Get off me…”

Eric was sitting on Levi’s chest, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists as the man beneath him grumbled incoherently.

Eren and Armin slapped their hands over their mouths, snorting uncontrollably. “Wha-…” Laughter cut the young noney off when he tried to breathe: “What did Levi just say??” The man had to be dreaming.

“Bah! Ui…”, Eric squeaked in frustration, his eyes still too tired to work properly. But once he found his daddy beneath him, he stopped his complaints. “Ba-ba…” The tiny frame began bouncing on Levi.

“Fff-… Get. Off.” Levi sounded too serious in his sleep and Eren really had to rip himself together to not burst. “Stupid… shitty. -Brats.”

“What-? Is he still asleep?”, Armin whispered in barely containable amusement and utter disbelief. Eren nodded frantically from behind his clasping hands.

“Ba ba, wakey…”, Eric called out with his silky baby voice. He stopped to think and looked around himself for a moment. Eager excitement took over him when he saw his ninaa sitting beside the others. “Nona! Ah- wakey!”

“Sh-shhh-“, Eren giggled, crawling over to him. “Hmhm, good morning, baby. That’s right, we’re awake, wakey, wakey. - I’m up. I’m coming.” He stood to take the bundle into his greeting arms. “Mhhh, I love you.”

“Wuv you”, Eric quickly replied, kicking his little feet as he dug his face into his noney’s shoulder.

Eren peppered him with kisses. “You wanna wake up daddy, huh? Wakey, wakey?”

“Wakey”, the baby repeated, spinning in Eren’s grasp to point at the dozing man on the sofa. He’d stopped talking and relaxed once the pressure was lifted from his lungs. And Eren still had to wonder what he was dreaming.

Eric held a little hand to his mouth, seemingly thinking something over. “Mhh… kiss?”

“You wanna give daddy a kiss?” Eren had a hard time not to pitch his voice in adoration, he was still trying to be quiet after all. His son gave a little nod and Eren nuzzled his cheek as a sign of praise. “You’re so sweet, baby. Here, give daddy a kiss.”

He bent over Levi, lowering Eric to the man’s face and watching attentively as the baby delicately leaned in to press a feather light peck to his daddy’s temple. “Dah”, he offered hoarsely before pulling back, quite satisfied. There was no certain reaction, Levi still very much asleep, though his brows lifted a bit innocently.

Eren smiled, sucking in his lower lip as he waited just a moment longer. After a few seconds Eric reached out to pat Levi’s dark hair, gently petting up and down and managing to mess the bedhead up even more with his clumsy baby hand.

“Wakey”, he bumbled quietly and expectantly. Eren jolted with suppressed laughter yet again.

“What are you doing?”, a voice from behind them suddenly asked and Eren straightened with his son in his arms. Mikasa was scratching the back of her head, trying to flatten her raven strands in the process while Annie beside her dug herself up from under blankets and Mikasa’s scarf.

Eren looked a bit confused seeing the crimson fabric had been precisely wrapped around the other girl’s shoulders. And Eric spoke before his noney could.

“Wakey!”

Mikasa gave one of her rare smiles. “Hey Eric, you’re up. Can you say ‘good morning’?”

The baby simply lifted his arms in a stretching motion causing Eren to giggle. “That’s right, we gotta stretch in the morning. - Eric, say ‘good morning’.”

“G’monin’,” the little one babbled absentmindedly, a finger vaguely fixed on the two girls on the floor, and his young mind busy with registering.

“Very good.” Eren snuggled him proudly. “Did you hear that?”

His sister nodded in silent applause.

“Levi!” Eren spun around immediately. “Levi, did you hear that?”

“Mh”, the older simply groaned and turned on his side, letting his back face the others.

“Leviiii~” Eren rolled his eyes.

“G’mone”, Eric repeated to himself before he tore his eyes away from the spot in the distance he’d been focusing on, and he watched his daddy stir drowsily. “Ba-… da!”

“He said it again! Papa, wake up!” Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulder and shook him somewhat.

“Baba, wakey”, Eric joined in on the calls. Annie and Mikasa stretched to get up as well and Armin was already pouring hot water for tea after having added new firewood.

“Levi was never a heavy sleeper”, Eren said, rather to himself as he tapped his chin. “Come on, Corporal… TITANS!!!”

“WHAT THE-“ Levi rushed into an upright position, his head whipping around, a hand over his assaulted ear.

“Hih, I’m sorry, that was mean.” Eren had a hand covering his gasping mouth apologetically. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think… Sorry.” He quickly bent to cuddle the startled man. “It’s ok. Sorry, that was really mean. I shouldn’t have…”

“Fuck, Eren!” The older rubbed his face with both hands, recovering from his shock. “Not cute, you shitty little-“

“Wakey”, Eric called out, throwing an arm in the air as if signaling for Levi to get up. “G’monin’,” he squealed lightheartedly, eyes wide, but obviously disregarding what had just happened.

“Hey”, his father retorted huskily. “G’mornin’.”

“We just taught him that”, Eren cheered to distract Levi from his thoughtless mistake before he addressed Eric again. “Give daddy a huggy.”

At that their son instantly reached out his arms for his daddy, falling around his neck as Eren let him slide out of his arms. “Woah, you’ve grown, little man.” Levi picked him up with tired astonishment.

“Woah”, Eric repeated. Repeating things seemed to be one of his new hobbies lately.

“Woah, yeah. You’re lucky if you grow, kid, ‘cause daddy’s… not very tall”, Levi told him, hugging him close while aimlessly trying to get up from the sofa, his movements still sluggish.

“Dade”, Eric tried out his pronunciation skills again, causing more grins to spread over the sleepy faces in the room.

“That’s me, right.”

“Wuv you.”

“I love you too”, Levi snorted.

“He’s quite talkative today.” Eren brushed his hand over the baby’s dark hair before giving in to the urge of nuzzling the tiny nose with his own. “How about a bath, you two? There’s a nice tub in the room across.”

“We’ll have to dust it off first. Cleaning it will probably take more water than us bathing.” Everyone knew whose comment that was, without looking. Levi wrinkled his nose.

Eren smiled, having missed even those snarky clean-kink remarks. He took Eric back to sit him on his hip before walking off to hand him to Mikasa. “That’s why I thought… Annie, Armin and I go first, get the thing washed and ourselves fresh again. And then while we make breakfast you can have some father-son time and take care of bathing Eric with Mikasa.”

“Sounds more like you want to get rid of the Ackermann-breed, if you ask me”, Levi noted half-jokingly.

“Nobody’s asking you”, Mikasa pointed out with that cold humor again.

Eren wanted to counter them both playfully but stopped himself when he saw Levi’s face twist as he took a step forward. The older was clearly in pain, Eren knew that expression all too well, but before he could ask, his sister addressed Levi.

“Maybe we should take care of you first? Don’t forget you’re not allowed to get your wounds wet, and we need to cook out the bandages too. There aren’t any clean ones in this house.”

Eren wanted to turn to Mikasa for confirmation that she was kidding, yet he couldn’t. His eyes were locked on Levi, who stiffly slumped back onto the sofa and ran a hand through his thick strands in irritation.

“…I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”, Eren snapped. He rushed forward, not waiting for an answer and closing in on Levi. Grasping the hem of the man’s shirt he pulled it up to avoid the buttons and bare Levi’s muscly frame. Levi gaped at him in slight bewilderment before quickly going silent.

Eren took in the deep splotches of crimson-crusted stains on the bandages around Levi’s waist and shoulder, shock stirring in his belly and making him sick with worry and more anger. He felt himself starting to shake, bubble daring to burst.  
His brows crooked as Levi stared back at him almost innocently, and without hesitation or any sense of consideration Eren’s hand fisted into charcoal hair as fury took over him. He yanked the man’s head to the side, as if to make sure to be near his ear so Levi could hear him, much like a noney would scold his wayward child.

The older bared his teeth in pain and bravely bit back a hiss. He endured it without backing away, squeezing his eyes shut before finding Eren’s fuming glare; that familiar light raging in it.

“You…”, the boy growled. “How dare you?”

“Oi brat“, the low warning came out much gentler than anyone would have expected. And it frustrated Eren even more as Levi calmly frowned up at him through narrow, unwavering slits of dark lashes that practically begged him to go easy. 

Was Levi trying to put him at ease!? Was he actually so dimwitted or was this on purpose? He wanted the man to yell back so Eren could shout at him too. He wanted him to grab his wrist to tear it from his hair so Eren could slap him for touching him roughly.

“You defeat the titans, you win the battle! –And then you go off trying to get yourself killed?!”, he accused, utter disapproval painted over his face.

“We only just got here yesterday, I wasn’t thinking about it-“ Levi tried. Remaining serene, he didn’t want to sound defensive; the younger was in the right here no matter what.

“You weren’t thinking at _all!! - Why!?..._ ”, Eren cried.

“You think I’d care, Eren?” Levi’s deep voice was thick with meaning and Eren had to purse his lips or he’d go berserk for real. He wanted to damn every last dominant out there and their pride along with them. “I don’t know what to tell you; maybe all I was thinking about was you? I just wanted to come back to my family.”

“To drop dead at our feet?! Why?”, Eren repeated, sensing of betrayal evident in his voice as his fingers slid through heavy, black strands to let off of Levi. “When you didn’t _care_ to hurry home for an entire year, why suddenly-?” The words started to break and desperate arms shakily found their man, tightly wrapping around Levi’s neck. The boy just about fell against the older male’s firm body, hitching helplessly, and ignoring his wounds for now. After all, Levi had decided he could take it by not even taking the time to nurse them properly.

The others didn’t move a muscle nor did they utter a word. Mikasa had been trying to distract Eric and keep him from realizing the situation. He didn’t need for his parents to fight on their first morning reunited as a family. But she also knew why this was important. Eren had to let it out now or he would at a later, more inconvenient time. It was all part of their closure.

“Sorry…”, Levi whispered, arms snaking around the younger. “I’ve caused nothing but trouble for you since I returned… However the truth is that I _have_ been hurrying home. From the very moment I left you. I didn’t feel any different from the way you felt, Eren, I was dying inside. You’re probably aware that didn’t make things easy for me… Once I finally got the chance to be able to see you again, nothing could’ve stopped me. Not even an army. So we left.”

Eren sniveled, urging himself to calm down. “I know… I’m sorry. I know, just… why didn’t you say anything earlier?” He pulled away carefully, not caring to wipe at his tears. He would nurse Levi before anything else.

The rest of the room seemed to lighten up when the mood calmed. Armin continued making his way outside to gather some more snow, Annie went back to heating what water they already had and Mikasa continued to distract Eric, playing with his scarf, letting him fool around with hers.

“We slept on top of you, me and Eric, and he was climbing on top of you minutes ago”, Eren admitted in concern.

“Hoh? So that’s what it was. I thought I was in pain because old men shouldn’t sleep on crappy sofas.”

Eren tried suppressing a laugh, but it came out as a relieved sob rather than a success in self-control. “That too. We’ll have to find a better place to sleep.” The brunette moved off of Levi’s lap to kneel in front of him, gradually prying the buttons of his blouse open, one by one.

He peeled off the bandages with quivering fingers until Levi lovingly caressed his chin to lift his head and meet Eren’s unsure gaze. A thumb brushed over a falling tear and the man moved in to connect their lips. The younger couldn’t have protested.

“To be honest, Eren. That was the best I’ve slept in years”, Levi told him sincerely. “I haven’t really slept in almost a year actually… only once, I’m sure I dreamed of you.”

Eren huffed sarcastically, trying to hide his remorse. “What a coincidence. I only dreamed of you once as well.”

“Is that so... It wasn’t very pleasant for me, since I was filthy dripping with blood, but alone the fact that you were there was soothing. You and Eric were safe, sound asleep-“

“Wait… You dreamed that you came to the underground one night?”, Eren had to interrupt. Levi’s explanation sounded painfully similar to the boy’s own dream.

“Yeah. It was the day before we defeated-“

“-The titans… I dreamed of you that night. Just like you said now, filthy but… you were alive and right in front of me. It was so real.”

Levi didn’t speak for a few moments. “I highly doubt it was a dream now, Eren…”

“You were really there, weren’t you?” Eren’s eyes brightened to Levi’s favorite color as the boy smiled hopefully. “You didn’t forget me.”

“Of course not. All I thought of was surviving, every second of the day, surviving for you. You were always on my mind.”

“I know.” Eren cupped the man’s face to still him. “I know. Don’t think about it anymore. I already know… I knew it all along.” He pressed their foreheads together. “You saved me. And I love you.”

“You saved _me._ And I love you more.”

Their lips met again, this time by instinct. They yearned for the taste of comfort, of closeness, each other. Things only they could give. The feeling of having one another again - Eren would just never get used to its overwhelming results. Levi pushed his tongue deeper, nearly making the boy moan helplessly.  
Eren wanted to drag his soft lips across Levi’s like this forever, and it was the thought of the man being injured alone that gave him the strength to pull away. The older whimpered quietly at the loss of contact, but Eren’s hands were back on his torso, unwrapping Levi’s bandages.

“Let me finish here first, ok? _One_ of us has to know priorities at least.”

Levi decided not to smirk as he stopped himself from reminding Eren of his old nickname ‘suicidal bastard’, the boy had matured since then respectively. Levi’s hand couldn’t stay away from those beautiful, chocolate bangs any longer. He ran his fingers through the neatly cut hair, grabbing at it affectionately and somewhat possessively.  
It didn’t keep the younger from his job though; he was absorbed in his work and concentrated on not hurting Levi more. Eren took long breaths as to remain calm and not repeat the incident from before when he saw the deep flesh wound across the older male’s ribcage and smaller ones on his right shoulder and left arm. They would leave more scars on the already tormented, pale skin and Eren knew by now, it wouldn’t help crying over spilt milk.

Eren made sure to carefully cook the bandages out and put them to dry before going with the others to bathe. While they prepared breakfast later on, Levi and Mikasa occupied the washroom along with a loudly giggling Eric. Of course they tended to him first so Eren could feed him afterwards. Levi washed out his injuries properly then, so Eric wouldn’t notice. And Levi had no power to refuse when Eren insisted on stitching at least the big one on his abdomen before putting the bandages back on.

“How did that even happen?”, the boy asked when Levi sat down into an armchair by the fireplace, heating up a needle he’d found in a rather empty aid kit in the bathroom.

Levi looked up from his task, Eren was snuggled into the corner of the sofa, a slowly suckling Eric draped over his arm, who looked like he would be quite satisfied soon enough.

“Splinters…”, the man replied casually. “The shifters all stayed close together so the cyclops’ warping ability wouldn’t do him much good. To injure him they had to aim at certain areas of his that would paralyze him briefly. And while I was aiming for his neck, flying through shards of crystals, metal, burning ashes, and… force fields - or however Hanji calls them – I didn’t remain unharmed. In addition, the only thing providing light was the moon. I also only had the gas we took from the few soldiers that had some left and with it I also had to free the shifters of their titans afterwards… It went relatively fast though.”

“I see”, Eren replied quietly, not wanting to think about how close he had come to losing Levi. That sounded so dangerous and awful, but his Captain had survived of course, Eren told himself he no longer needed to worry. He put Eric down on the floor to let him crawl to his nest of pillows and the noney buttoned up his shirt again. “That reminds me”, he chuckled, shaking his head as he took the needle from Levi and kneeled before the man to get to work. “I had the craziest dream ever. I dreamed of my father and my loss of memory. And you guys, some of you… were titans too.”

Levi didn’t wince or twitch once when Eren began piercing his skin with needle and thread; he was perfectly still and stared at Eren expressionlessly.

“We are, Eren”, Mikasa suddenly spoke from behind her brother, where she’d sat down to continue her little game with Eric. “That actually happened.”

“Hah?” The boy stopped his movements, eyes fixed on the still halfway open wound before him. He was completely lost in thought, trying to recall what had been reality and what not. “N-no, that’s impossible. You’d have amnesia too then.”

“Well, those who shifted do. Though not as severe as you or Annie, maybe that’s because you were a lot younger when Grisha used the injection on you.”

“Ah… I remember, I think… It was yesterday.” Eren nodded, still uncertain. Right before he finished stitching Levi up, he was already freezing at Mikasa’s next words again.

“I don’t remember the fight against the cyclops… and some things I’ve only heard from the others. Jean was kind of difficult. He forgot why he shifted, forgot that he’d lost his leg and that, so it would grow back, he’d done it for Armin. They had to tell Krista that she’d done it to stand on the battlefield beside Ymir and that she had felt obliged because Levi could’ve died saving her life once, much like with Jean and myself. She couldn’t let his efforts be in vain, wanted to be useful despite Ymir’s protests. Sasha and Connie told me how stubborn and determined Krista suddenly became, I've only heard most of these things too, I don't really remember.”

Eren was too entranced to do anything while he listened to Mikasa. He barely felt Levi gently taking his hand and the needle he was holding to rip the thread himself and put his shirt back on.

“Hanji was easier, after they were told that they did it for Levi and… science… they were thrilled and back to their usual self, begging Erwin to be allowed to shift again right away. One more time for research reasons, they were denied of course. Levi told me that I… did it for Jean and for you and for humanity… because I was strong enough to do it. Some bits I remember by myself, but only vaguely, like Jean grasping your key… the sight of his missing leg and Levi hanging in the treetops with an unconscious Krista… both bloody… then things become a blur. But it was worth it, don’t you think?”

“I think it was necessary”, Levi spoke when Eren didn’t.

“I wasn’t asking you”, Mikasa replied bluntly, mirroring his unfazed expression.

“Sarcastic little shit”, the man swore monotonously, his unimpressed gaze fixed on her as she smirked teasingly.

One thing he missed about his authority was that these brats couldn’t possess such audacity towards him. But Mikasa had never treated him with much respect to begin with, he guessed it just wasn’t in her nature and it didn’t bother him either. She had no reason to feel inferior to anyone. And random insults didn’t hurt him one bit.

“Come on you guys.” Armin walked into the room, Annie behind him. “Breakfast’s ready.”

Mikasa looked up from where she was teaching Eric how to clap. “Annie, do you want to take Eric?”

The little blond blinked, a sign that she was slightly taken aback. Eren was finally awaking from his daze and turned to look at the short girl. He could see she was about to turn down the offer, but her pale eyes flickered over to him and once she met the young noney’s neutral stare, she thought better of it.

Annie approached Mikasa and Eric slowly, kneeling down before the baby and reaching out a hand experimentally. Eric grabbed it with curiosity and looked from the hand, to its owner.

“We could take turns so Levi and Eren can eat in peace”, Mikasa suggested to which Annie gave a small nod, slowly and shyly closing Eric into her arms.

It was such a weird feeling for Eren to see the female titan hold his baby. It was even weirder to see Eric was warming up to her quite fast. _The female titan._ He mentally apologized, remembering Annie just like him didn’t want to be called a titan anymore.

They gathered around a table in another room to finally get some food in their bellies and it was in fact a very nice atmosphere. Even whilst Armin told the others what they’d gone through in the underground after Mikasa had left with Annie and only Pixis remained with the two boys and the baby.

Levi was turning pale - remembering his own experiences growing up down there - he had to wonder how he was ever able to leave them behind in that place. Eren grabbed his hand reassuringly when he noticed it, trying to calm Levi.

To relax him, Eren began telling him about Eric instead. His first words, his first time trying something other than Eren’s milk, peeking into the world of flavor, when he started standing and how he’d shocked his ninaa by climbing off the bed by himself one morning. Simply more pleasant things like that.

Levi was clearly in a better mood by then, though it seemed to gnaw at him that he hadn’t been there to see it for himself. He’d missed out on too much, but he obviously had an idea on how to make up for it already. The others laughed as he teased Eren jokingly.

“By the way, Eren", he murmured intently, on purpose of course. "There’s a state of emergency. We should contribute to the planet’s repopulation.”

“Oho.” The boy giggled nervously, attempting to tease back. “You sound like you’re quoting Erwin. Does that mean we’re having another baby?”

“You bet we are.”

The room was filled with more laughter when Eric started chuckling as if he knew what they were talking about. Though it was probably the others that infected him with their amusement, his timing was comical.

“You waste no time, Corporal”, Eren pointed out playfully, not even realizing how his face started heating up. Until he began feeling tipsy from how Levi suddenly leaned in, his as ever serious poker face on.

“I’m not getting any younger, Eren.” The man played along, sending Eren a seductive croon.

“Oh, Eren, look out”, Armin giggled, winking at his friend as if they were still silly virgins. They definitely did feel innocent again going by how long they hadn’t seen their partners.

Eren snorted, knowing for a fact what a patient personality Levi was, but also how impatient he could get – especially about certain things. It was still clear to Eren that there was no rush, he was used to the older male’s serene composure and knew how it functioned.

The room went quieter as everyone caught their breath. Mikasa took Eric from Annie to let her eat as well and gave Eric some soft chicken flesh when Eren told her he could use some chewing for his growing teeth.

Then Armin brought something up that let _Eren_ turn pale next, and Levi had barely recovered yet.

“What I was wondering though… What if Commander Erwin… can’t persuade the soldiers? Will all the shifters be in danger? Like Hanji, Jean and Mikasa too?”

Levi sighed thoughtfully. “It’s obvious that no one wants to live outside of civilization, so they’re desperately trying to come to an agreement in order for the last survivors of humanity to stick together and build up new cities and all, discovering new areas, districts or- no... countries is what they’re called.”

“I remember those”, Armin said, recalling his secret studies he’d done before the fall of Maria. “In my books I read about them, that humanity was spread over continents and each had countless countries. They all had different cultures, languages and nationalities. And a lot – like Mikasa’s – were lost when we came to the walls all those years ago.”

“Yeah. Now that you say it, I remember too. Every place had a name of its own, right?”, Eren asked, feeling intrigued by the wonders of the outside world once again, just like when they were kids. “What was it… Germany?”

“Germany in Europe”, Armin responded with a nod. “That’s where most of our ancestors were from, I guess.”

“So the language we learned within the walls is… Euro- Euro…”, Eren stuttered, not even sure what he was trying to imply.

“European?”, Armin finished for him with a small smile. “Well, I read that in Europe too, the countries had very different languages as well and each language could develop certain dialects. A common one in Germany was Bavarian. We might as well all be speaking Bavarian right now – if it managed to push through over the years – and we wouldn’t even know. As if the first generations within the walls had no memories of the outside world, it was forbidden.” The blond looked up from his empty plate.  
“That’s why it’s so important that we explore the world, see what’s left of it, what humanity has left behind for us, whatever the old king didn’t want us to find out there by locking us up… And I want to know if we can do that… if our conflicts about accepting shifters into our new society won’t get in our way.”

“Knowing Erwin as the die-hard bastard he is… he won’t give up until he’s achieved that”, Levi spoke, arms crossed. “The real question is, how long might it take? And what will the circumstances have in store for us while the fight continues?”

“We’ll win”, Eren stated in sudden, convincing determination. All eyes fell on him before his earnest façade crumbled and he couldn't help but let out a snort: “We have Hanji.” Granted, that person was truly the queen of titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what YOU think is pronounced cuter, Papa or Daddy? It’s a clear tie for me X3  
> And some fanart of our endearing OTP:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/127724571831/from-my-fic-just-mpreg-things)
> 
>   
> OMG I CAN’T HANDLE THE TENSIOOOON I NEED SMUUUUT PEOPLE!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapy! ^^ Just know, I love you all, and this story, and even if updates start being irregular, I will finish it and all my stories to come cuz... come on, they're our OTParents!!! <33333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

“I suggest we stay here for one more night and then see where we’ll go from tomorrow on”, Levi explained while carrying pillows into a room upstairs. “We should meet Erwin halfway since they’re planning on coming back to the capitol and getting organized before we head out and away from the ruins.” 

Surprisingly there were two bedrooms in the old hut, each with a big enough bed. One of them already had become the new habitat of Mikasa and Annie, their own personal fluffy residence that had the two girls cuddling into happy balls of contentment. Levi was already on his way to bring some of the pillows to Armin, so the boy would have it a bit more comfortable on the sofa he was readying for himself. One he'd volunteered to take, it stood across from the one-person bed Mikasa and Annie had squeezed themselves onto. The bed was broad, but it would be a bit tight for the girls, however Levi doubted those two would mind, it was more like they could no longer be separated. And it provided extra warmth since their room had no fireplace, another reason why Levi was piling pillows onto Armin.

He and Eren would squeeze in on the bed in the other room, where the man headed next to start building a new nest of pillows for Eric. They deemed it too dangerous to let the baby sleep in high places; they had also nearly squashed him when he had slipped behind Eren and between the backrest of the sofa last night. His baby was already so tiny to begin with, Eren was frantic to not further prevent his growth.

“What about the survivors in the underground?”, Mikasa wondered out loud so Levi could hear her through the narrow hallway that separated their rooms. “Should we tell them the coast is clear so they can try to get out from there?”

“First we’ll have to concentrate on finding gas somewhere in the wrecked HQs. We’ll lead an expedition or two into the underground then, just to look for some things since it’s the only place with a city that hasn’t been completely and hopelessly destroyed”, Levi retorted coldly, not liking the idea of having to go back there once more. He also knew he might have to return to his status as Captain, to lead troupes again, and that he wasn't fond of either. Pride, rank, it meant nothing to him.  
“If there’s anybody left by then, we can sure tell them they could try their luck of getting out. Provided that someone is willing to share their gear with a bunch of criminal cannibals, or throw them a rope.”

"Apparently people from the surface made it to safety down there, too... Some former politicians cowarded down below definitely", Mikasa murmured absentmindedly, trying not to shiver at the thought of those rich bastards. Now they saw how rich they really were, titans didn't care for money or influence. Mikasa found herself wishing she could see them tremble in disgrace at least once. If she'd be forced to return to the underground for expeditions, she'd have to hunt down some of those old farts purely out of curiosity.

"Then let's hope those aren't the ones the people back with Erwin want to find", Levi spoke as he walked back over into the other room. “You need help with that, Armin? I’ll get the sofa over to the bed so it won’t be that cold at night.”

“Thank you. But I think-“

“No, that’s fine”, Mikasa interrupted the blond. “Just let me take the sofa, Armin.”

The boy scoffed lightly, ready to protest for at least the fifth time. “You've barely seen a bed in half a year, Mikasa. You two have it, I’m perfectly alright.”

“But at least let me get it closer to the bed”, Levi offered anew, already getting behind the sofa to shove it over. He lifted it on one end and pulled it towards the bed, rotating to push it against it so it worked as a small extension of the mattress. Armin stretched out his arms in fear, wanting to help, but Levi was too fast, disregarding his wounds that might reopen once again.

The blond ran a hand through his hair with a worried sigh at the older male's overly stoic behavior. He still didn’t have the guts to tell his former superior not to be so reckless and he had to clench his teeth at the sight, knowing that Eren would explode into a fit of lectures and accusations if he were here. Good thing he was downstairs.

“…Are we going to let the people in the underground die?”, Armin asked after a few seconds, Levi and Mikasa's conversation still occupying his mind.

“I honestly think most of them will be dead. People died in the underground even before all this chaos, I’m not sure we can help them much from where we are now. And after what you told us… I’m not even in the mood to.” Levi had a point and he crossed his arms, lips thinning in reluctance. “Erwin might actually form a rescue troupe though.”

“But letting criminals from the underground into our new society is something completely different from accepting shifters that actually helped defeat the titans.” Mikasa pushed herself up off the blankets in unease, sitting up to properly search Levi's eyes for answers. “It’s just something else. Even if it’s horrible to simply leave them there, it’s for our own protection.”

“Believe me”, Levi reassured, stopping as he was about to head out the doorway. He looked back at the three brats, silver flashing in his eyes. “There won’t be any left to save. In any case, Erwin should decide what happens with them. I don’t really care unless you recognize one of those bastards that attacked you.”

The man left the room, no more words needed. He descended down the stairs to check on Eren, seeing him from behind, seated on the sofa, his slim shoulders drawn close as he held their baby to his chest for feedig.

“You alright?”, Levi whispered, dragging his fingers gently over the boy’s thin neck and tickling the delicate skin. He leaned in to kiss his nape and wait for an answer as he rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder.

Eren didn’t move. Eyes trained on Eric, he just nodded slowly. “Still tired though.”

Levi nuzzled his temple. All the while his heavy lids were closed shut in exhaustion as he replied in another whisper: “I’ll take him upstairs and we’ll go to bed right away.”

“Mh”, Eren hummed in agreement at the lazy, affectionate gestures, dazed by how comfortably the older dragged his lips over the sensitive skin of his neck. Up and down, tickling Eren’s cookie-brown strands of hair with his nose when he breathed, longing for the younger’s irresistible scent. 

Eren loved having him there, having him back. It was familiar, it was Levi’s way of speaking without words and Eren knew how the inexpressive man preferred body language before any other sort of communication. Levi had always been rather hesitant about talking, thinking others might misunderstand him if he failed to get his point across. Eren wondered, Levi was the kind of person people would easily misunderstand and maybe feel insulted by. Combined with his displays of indifference and his appearance signaling he was not a man of many words, he often came across as rude.  
It wasn’t like with Eren - for the boy it had always been kind of natural to rather pay attention to the hints his superior gave along the way. And he was so much more friendly and sociable when one spotted those little signs. It was actually quite important to look behind that façade, and very sad that many were unsuccessful at doing so.

Eren was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Eric smacking his mouth closed drowsily, indicating he was drifting off to sleep. The young noney rocked him a bit until he was sure the little one wouldn’t wake up within the next few hours. Getting to wash his own scarf and helping to do some much needed laundry today had drained Eric of his energy, he’d sleep well tonight.  
Levi walked around the sofa, while Eren bundled Eric up, and carefully took him from his noney to carry him upstairs. He brushed at his son’s hair as he looked over his peaceful face. Levi lifted him to kiss the little head before laying Eric on the pile of cushions he’d readied, placing his scarf next to him.

“Sweet dreams, baby boy”, Eren spoke quietly from behind the man as he made his way to the bed.

Levi stood to follow the younger, wanting nothing more than to flop onto that tiny mattress, with Eren tightly wrapped up in his arms. Before he knew it, his tired frame slumped onto the bed dramatically next to his lover, who smirked lazily. Levi didn't even have the energy to reach for Eren. The last thing he felt was Eren lifting the blanket to throw it over him before tucking himself into Levi's side. And the man was grateful because by then he was practically asleep already.

“Mhh.” Levi rolled over restlessly maybe an hour later, dreams haunting him once again. He hadn’t had a chance to cope with any of the recent events. Naturally as soon as sleep was available, his brain took over that, whilst his consciousness was defending itself with all its might against the horrid memories. He didn’t want to see those images, not the dead bodies, the crying faces. He didn’t want to remember the fear he’d felt.

Subconsciously shoving at those thoughts to get them out of his system, he found only one thing proved to be effective. Eren! He wanted Eren. That smile, that soft voice, those incomparable eyes. What was there more beautiful than his Eren?

Rolling back into the younger’s direction, Levi let his arms fall around him mechanically, still unaware and half asleep. He felt so dead, inside and outside, and in such great need of rest. But only by Eren’s side would he truly find it, he needed the boy. Eren never failed to take the coldness from within Levi and replace it with something warm and bright. A rare talent. Only his Eren.

Eren, Eren, Eren.

Silver eyes fluttered open in a flash. Damn, Levi thought. He could still see Eren’s face when he closed his eyes again, rubbing them with a sleepy groan. He looked over, spying the teen’s figure in the dark, the silhouette where the blanket curved into dips and bends, that ball of messy hair sprawled over the pillow. Eren.

Levi reached onto the nightstand, lighting a candle. He felt like he just needed some clearing up, some quick organizing before he could fall asleep again. What had even woken him?  
Falling back into the bed he turned to Eren once more, lifting himself over him to observe from up close what an undoubtedly perfect beauty Eren was. An adorable bundle of snoozes and temperate puffs of air.

Levi dug his forearm under the boy’s shoulder blades, his other hand reaching around him and clumsily crawling under the hollow of Eren’s back, bringing their bodies together as if they were one and the same. He was tired but cuddle-deprived from all the Eren-withdrawal. And he was not too run down to pull Eren up to him a bit and sink his face into his chest, the younger’s head falling back limply from the motion as the hand that held him, enfolded his petite shoulder, building a cozy cocoon.

Eren murmured something in his sleep, slowly but surely waking up from the new pressure the embrace brought up. Though not pressure from above since Levi was holding him as delicate as a feather, hardly weighing him down. It was still a rather tight hug going by Levi’s currently drained judgement of what ‘tenderness’ was.  
Levi was beat, couldn’t think straight as he desperately clung to Eren, who took a deep breath once he was dragged from his sleep. It took him a few seconds at best to get a grasp of the situation. Instantly happy about the snuggly closeness coming from his significant other and enjoying it despite his rest having been disturbed, he found the raven strands, running his hand over them after he’d freed his arm.

The man looked up from where he’d nestled himself near Eren’s collarbones, huffing apologetically and in a silent plead as their gazes met. Eren just leaned down to kiss his forehead and push away some bangs that constructed Levi’s narrow bedroom-gaze.

More.

Levi stretched to steal more kisses, nibbling Eren’s lips between his own and subtly gliding across them with his tongue. He started building himself up for better access when Eren did nothing to stop him. His fingers traced down Eren’s side, finding the inside of his fleshy thigh. Levi's hand made its way between those gorgeous legs, further and further up between the long limbs, probably in search of something to grope in his assault.  
Eren only squeaked lightly and unnoticeably.

The boy didn’t mind Levi’s hands snaking all over him, taking him down to confine him to the bed, and roaming his body, whilst the older tried to ignore that his actions were – though pleasing – automatic, and his body was moving by itself with uncontrollable greed. As if he didn’t recognize himself anymore. His muscles tensed, feeling his true intentions boiling in his head along with shameless guilt that did nothing to prevent him from going further. Just like Eren, until-

“Nh- ow”, the boy suddenly winced, shocking Levi back into reality.

The man jolted slightly and immediately let go of Eren when he noticed he’d grabbed him too harshly, almost having crushied him within his caging grasp.

“Shit. Sorry”, Levi cursed under his breath, sitting up to carefully turn Eren over in his grip and see where he’d hurt him. “Dammit, I’m sorry Eren, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Shhh.” The younger simply smiled up at the older, gentle, child-like forgiveness reflecting in his eyes along with dim candlelight. He was somewhat amused and also surprised by Levi’s panicked reaction.

But the man’s eyes only squinted regretfully as he held him close, this time more caution in his touches. “Where did I hurt you?”, he whispered huskily, gaze intensely locked with Eren’s.

“I’m ok, Levi”, the younger assured sincerely once he realized Levi wasn’t calming down. He brought his hands up to cup the man’s face and nuzzled it with his own. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

Eren understood Levi’s desperate longing all too well and he definitely didn’t want him to be sorry for finally having him back in his arms. He wasn’t the first to have the desire to squeeze the life out of the one he loved just to be closer to him. Eren also found it hard to be considerate of the man’s injuries for example.

The boy giggled to further show he was alright. “It was just getting hard to breathe. My strong man, you’ve gotten clingy, huh?” 

He spoke in pure adoration for his lover, not at all bothered by the thought of finding bruises on his lower half tomorrow. In fact he paid it no mind even. Levi still stared a bit helplessly and blankly, unable to reply. The turn of events confused him, leaving him speechless. He was sure he'd been forgiven too quickly. And now he was being comforted for feeling guilty. Eren pulled him against himself regardless, encouraging him to continue touching him.

“Relax. Come back to me, my strong man”, the younger pleaded quietly.

“I’m sorry”, Levi whispered as he sunk into the crook of his neck.

“Oh, my dear husband”, Eren joked lightheartedly. “I know you didn’t mean it. Now come here to me. Let me put you at ease.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea”, Levi spoke, his voice hushed. They had to consider a sleeping baby after all.

The way Eren tilted his head in question made the man shiver as the movement revealed the younger’s throat and the urge to pepper it with kisses and taste its skin burned his face with eager anticipation. He even licked his lips, unconsciously of course.  
Levi’s head was flooded with images, things he wanted to do to Eren right now. He saw his goal clearly and precisely, he already saw himself losing control, fucking Eren the way they both needed it. It worried him, but undeniably spurred him on - having it back, that connection.

“Why can’t we cuddle?”, Eren whispered back, finding Levi’s shoulders, wanting to guide the stubborn man down towards the mattress and most importantly, him. “I’ve missed you so much, Levi.”

Levi was on the verge of succumbing to the boy’s innocent wishes, sinking closer to kiss his lips apologetically. “I’m sorry”, he rasped again, locking their lips once more. “I love you so much.”

The brunette hummed in contentment at the loving kisses, pulling Levi to his side to get comfortable with him again. It wasn’t enough and the older knew he should stop.  
They’d only just found each other again, it wasn’t right. Yet he realized it was too late once blood left his paling face and started pumping into his groin. He felt his manhood build itself up, hardening uncomfortably fast by the way Eren pressed himself against him. The youth seemed to be completely unaware. 

Levi’s train of thought about ‘decency’ made a U-turn at the discovery. Fuck it, Eren was his to hold, he couldn’t stop himself and he didn’t want to. He pushed the limp, tired boy onto his back again, stemming himself up to hover over him. Eren knew what was going on by their new positions and though it excited him - in more ways than just by instinct – he wasn’t sure if this was what he’d meant. And he could only hope Levi didn’t misinterpret his attempt at cuddling as something seductive, because the man easily mutated to an untamable beast in such situations. And their sleeping baby was lying a few meters away, in the same room no less.

“L-Levi… wait.” Eren tried.

“No.” The older answered firmly and unmoving. 

“Levi, the baby.” The brunette warned in deep concern, his face flushing.

“He won’t hear, we’ll be quiet.” Levi simply drawled. Unfazed by the other’s mild protesting, he undid the rest of Eren’s buttons which he hadn’t bothered to close after feeding Eric.

“Easy for you to say!” Eren hissed as quiet as possible but it soon went over into powerless whining, his limbs feeling heavy and his tired frame caving in. Levi’s warm, massaging touches weren’t helping, lulling Eren to relax and obey.

“Then _I’ll_ make sure you’re not too loud.” It was too tempting to trust the man as he growled low enough to be silent. Eren nearly moaned at the sound, he’d missed Levi so much, his body, his voice, his scent. His solid, protective presence in general. And he wanted him too.

“Nhh. Levi. Make it fast.” He begged. Levi’s movements were sluggish, calm and painfully precise and even though Eren was desperate for him, he soon forgot the rush by how wonderfully the touches complemented his slender body. “On second thought… mh, take your time. Just don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Levi confirmed with that monotone silk that was his voice. He dove into Eren’s chest, dragged himself against him as if wanting their bodies to melt into each other. He didn’t mind the milk that spilled onto his cheek when Eren’s nipples thickened from stimulation. He lapped it up, fairly satisfied with the luxurious sweetness. Eric was to be envied, he thought. Forcing his hands into Eren’s pants, he grabbed at the well-rounded ass and curved hips the boy’s figure provided.

Levi had to suck in cold air through clenched teeth by the familiar feel of the younger’s soft flesh that shivered in response to the contact. He didn’t have to check to know Eren was slick and wet for him by now, waiting to be filled like the good boy he was. He writhed in expectation, obediently showing he was ready and gods, Levi wanted to pound that ass until they both went numb down there.  
He quickly freed Eren of his pants, giving an impatient buck with his hips which were still clothed. Eren got the hint and his hands found Levi’s waist, nimble fingers fumbling with his zipper in hurry to unleash the stiff and tight member.

Levi muffled a groan when Eren accidentally brushed his impressive erection. Digging his face into the brunette’s shoulder, the man suckled his skin eagerly in order to keep it down. Levi had often enough thought it was impossible to want to be inside someone so desperately, but the time he’d spent apart from Eren proved otherwise. His will and lust had increased, not bad at all for an old man.

Eren suddenly gasped, throwing a hand over his mouth as he remembered something. “Wait, dammit. Levi, you’re hurt – we can’t do this.”

“I don’t care.” He obviously didn’t. The stronger gripped Eren by the wrists and casually continued his work, allowing his tongue to intrude the boy’s mouth that had opened in objection, cutting him off right away.

“Mhh- I do.” The younger whispered as he managed to pull away, voice hitched and breathing ragged. 

He was too aroused by now to properly reject Levi’s loving efforts, he didn’t want for them to stop, not really - not ever. Never again. And Levi saw that in Eren’s half-lidded eyes that were clouded with desire. It spurred on his own hunger if anything, so it had the exact opposite effect of what Eren was trying to achieve.

Who would care at this point? He was taking the boy, he was taking him now; his instinct of possessiveness commanded it.

Eren moaned in exhaustion when Levi moved in again, his large cock pressing up against the younger’s hot and now bare skin in the process. Yes, this was his. Levi was all his. Eren’s legs jerked out of reflex at the thought, swiftly hooking around the elder’s abdomen.

“Levi make me-… make…” Eren stammered in a hushed manner, voice swollen like he were about to cry.

Levi gulped, trying not to lose his composure at the desperate and endearing little noises Eren produced. He nodded in compliance, spreading his thighs to lower himself onto Eren for access. As soon as he was in reach, he nudged his glistening tip against the boy’s dripping entrance. It beckoned Levi inside, twitching uncontrollably and causing Levi’s manhood to copy the action in response.  
He huffed in slight disbelief when he actually had to reach down to hold himself still. Before pushing in, he placed his lips on Eren’s again to mute any sound that might come out too loud as hot flesh latched onto his length. 

Eren’s hands twisted into Levi’s dark hair helplessly, feeling the much wanted intrusion stretching him and filling him with graceful force. Deeper and deeper until he whimpered into their kiss as he was met with Levi’s knuckles. The man withdrew his hand that had been steadying his own excitement and let it wander up and down Eren’s inner thigh, slowly mapping out the expanse of smooth skin to relax him as he entered further.

The younger had to break their kiss between rushed pants that helped his lower half loosen up. Levi stemmed himself against the mattress with his free arm, observing Eren’s lovable reactions that were all the more expressive since he couldn’t make any noises. He had to get it out another way, mouth agape in silent moans of praise.

Levi skillfully angled himself. Wanting to see more of Eren, he aimed for that sweet spot that was by now begging to be abused. His thighs were parked against the brunette’s ass, both too tired and opposed to lifting themselves and bouncing on the bed or risking to make it creak.  
But Levi had other ways. He let out a quiet grunt as he circled his hips to maneuver them down towards Eren’s opening and rut against him. Arching his back, he pulled out, giving an experimental shove to find a rhythm that caused Eren’s eyes to flutter shut with want at the sudden speed.

Levi took note of it. Pleased with the reaction he got, he bent down to let his lips roam over that flawless body that was only his, he knew it as if it were his property, as did Eren know _his._ Strong hands came to a stop on the boy’s waist, to grab at it tightly as if it were second nature to do so – grab those delicious hips the man had buried his erection into. Somewhere deep inside, where Eren’s insides were dancing around his twitching member, squeezing and sucking him greedily in utmost delight to have him back. The boy really had missed him.

Long eyelashes wet with tears, Eren huffed silently, clapping his hand over his mouth again to muffle the sounds of ecstasy, a drug his delicate frame could barely grasp. He would’ve never thought it could be this hard to cope with pleasure. Levi was too good.

Eren’s heels were digging into the sheets, no, _clawing_ at the mattress to somehow move his body and throw his hips into that direction, where the relentless slams were coming from. He wanted to nudge himself down towards the older lewdly. Wanted to meet those thrusts of pleasure he bestowed upon the boy with his own, willing pushes.

It ended up intensifying the contact and increased Levi’s impulsiveness along with it. His skin was beginning to glisten with sweat and all the brunette beneath him could think about, was how sexy he looked. “Ngh. Eren.” A dark, strained voice called.

The grip Eren had on his member was overwhelmingly good and crucial at the same time. The man wanted to bask in the heat. The tingling burned all over by how Eren sucked him in with force.  
Levi’s entire body was shuddering with the heat of an early orgasm approaching. He wanted to meet Eren’s greedy and desperate efforts that obviously had the goal to yank Levi’s cock all the way up as far as it went. But the rhythmic massage of the boy’s muscles, urged Levi to give in as he felt he was no longer able to hold back for Eren. Craving more, the command instinctively flowed through his hips as they trembled, ramming Eren.  
Levi wanted nothing more than release, _Eren’s_ release, keeping in mind he wanted that beautiful boy to come for him. It was the only clear image in his head he could manage.

He needed it and decided to let Eren have it, seeing how dearly the younger wanted it. And fast, before things would start spilling from their mouths that were only meant for their ears. That addicting sensation of meeting Eren’s own thrusts towards him, waist arching and curling, was already driving them over the edge.

“Hahnn! Le-vi… not so I hard- I won’t mph!” Eren muffled himself again before his voice once again did just what it wanted. 

In truth it wanted to scream at Levi in pleasure, how good he was. But Levi didn’t need it in detail. We’re not gonna say he _knew_ he was good, but he knew _Eren,_ that the boy was trying to be considerate of him, his stamina and his wounds, of Eric. And though Levi had often enough told him to just tell him what he wanted, the brat said the exact opposite. He did want Levi to go harder after all. They were hot-blooded, close to forgetting reason, how could Eren want it any other way?

The tugging of Eren’s tight muscle ring on the raging dick that was pounding him, was driving Levi crazy. He doubted the younger felt any different. And it could only be stilled by Levi.

Eren sighed deeply with the satisfaction of Levi inside him, letting his head fall back, his breathing quickened sloppily, chest rising and falling to allow himself to further loosen up down under for the man.  
The older slumped down, hiding his face under Eren’s jaw to muffle his low growls of pleasure. But hearing as Eren gasped into his palm to keep from moaning in climax, Levi rushed up to tear the hand away.

Eren whined in shock but was cut off when their lips met roughly and tightly to mute themselves as good as possible. And Levi gave it to Eren, his erection buried deep inside the boy, spurting seed down the luscious canal.  
Rushed, disjointed slams filled the younger up with the creamy essence with each buck of Levi’s hips. They nearly bit their tongues in absolute pleasure, the pink muscles lashing out with desire. Eren didn’t really know how deep Eric’s sleep was but he hoped deep enough. Another strained moan and Eren’s legs stopped shaking, leaving the two to their messy smooches. 

They froze in their current posture, still shuddering with the orgasmic aftermaths. Levi forced his breathing to calm as he felt his injuries stinging. Now that the fun was over, he finally had the mind to acknowledge it, only to immediately go on ignoring it. A little pain never stopped him, did it?

But he felt himself break, his stiff, burning muscles giving way and before he could crash onto the boy beneath him, he tossed himself on his side. Eren gave a surprised, high pitched hiss at how fast Levi pulled out, his insides too sore for such rash movements.

“Nh, shit.” Levi whispered. He reached out to cup Eren’s cheek soothingly. The younger pressed his hand against Levi's before interweaving their fingers and rolling over to face him. “I just…”

Eren shook his head to stop the older from talking. Levi pressed his lips together thoughtfully as he stared into lit up ocean green. He swallowed before finally shifting, turning Eren onto his stomach to hug him from behind as he started placing kisses on the boy’s nape.

“Huh?” Eren craned his neck to throw a questioning look at Levi but the man just hushed him, placing more kisses down his slim back. “Levi, what are you-?”

“Ks…” Levi shushed. He stopped when he came to Eren’s tailbone, giving it a long kiss as well, then looking up in silent remorse, eyes hooded. “I hurt you again.”

“That didn’t hurt,” Eren whispered almost sounding a little insulted by how delicate Levi thought he was. “Besides… I was pushing you too much.” He ignored the self-ridiculing snort from Levi. “What about your wounds?”

Levi gently pushed Eren back down when the boy tried to lift himself and look after the man’s injuries. “They’re fine,” he lied. A brief lie that wouldn’t hurt anybody. “Just let me, brat.”

His lips were back on Eren’s skin, hands squeezing the mound buttocks as he traced his tongue between them.

“Hih!” Eren squeaked, shivering at the unexpected contact when the strong, wet muscle caressed the now oversensitive area.

He hugged the pillow, a strained, relieved sigh leaving his tight throat. He didn’t want Levi’s fooling around to cause him to widen himself again, otherwise he’d get the man’s load all over the place. Eren couldn’t imagine that was within Levi’s interest, but the older male indifferently suckled at the plump ring like it was his own personal lollipop.

Eren panted, too exhausted to keep this up. “Levi please… I can’t, anymore…”

With that Levi gave his bum a satisfied, last kiss, kneading his hips while moving up to position himself next to Eren again. He was damn tired as well, he’d be lying if he denied it. Exhaling deeply through his nose, his sharp eyes closed as he fell onto his front, too.  
Eren didn’t miss the slight ‘tch’ when the man forgot about his wounds anew, putting too much pressure on them once again. But Levi was too tired to turn on his back now, and Eren could simply reach out to run his fingertips over his broad shoulder blades and up and down his muscular back soothingly.

The boy’s eyes also fell shut soon enough. Thankful for being able to rest at last, right beside his Levi. An unconscious smile made its way onto Eren’s face as sleep sucked him into warm oblivion.

Eren thought the first thing waking him would be Eric’s early mumbling, but when he looked around himself it was still quite dark, the candle having burned down and the baby was sleeping like a little angel.  
The throb in his hips wasn’t responsible for waking Eren early either, he knew that much. So he decided it was because they’d nearly slept all day after they’d gotten here. He was slightly off balance thanks to that.

There wasn’t much to do, he thought. Getting up in his state was a bad idea, his own legs would turn on him, and trip him, and he’d end up waking everybody. So he leaned back into the cushion, head falling to his side. His features brightened when he quickly found something else that would keep him occupied.

Levi’s sleeping face. The man had his hands folded under his temple, the side of his head resting on his forearms that were squashing his cheek in the most adorable way. Eren leaned in to kiss his nose and sighed with pity for the older male.

He would always be beautiful to Eren, but as of now Levi looked completely dead. Brows wrinkled as if even sleep was distressing him, circles under his shaded eyes, forced huffs of air like a child caught in a nightmare and of course he was still pale from blood loss. And even though it had been the other way around - _Levi_ was the one who looked fucked. He’d overdone it, too focused on pleasing Eren last night, when he should’ve gotten some rest. It was no wonder he was exhausted now.

But somewhere it was also pretty logical; Eren remembered how much he’d needed last night. If Levi had felt the same, then it had been inevitable. Still he should’ve taken it easy, Eren scowled mentally, carefully caressing the man’s chin, kissing his parted lips again. He suddenly had the urge to get up and make Levi a nice cup of tea.

Matter of fact, he was doing that now. He rolled himself off the bed, finding his pants discarded on the floor and pulling them on, and wobbled out the room. Quickly shooting a glance at Eric. What a wonder-kid, he’d honestly slept through.

For some reason the stairs looked steeper today, Eren told himself it was all in his head as he wrapped the open ends of his shirt around his abdomen, hugging himself. It was cold outside and winter forced the darkness over this quiet morning.

The boy hurriedly set some water over the new fire he lit and then rushed to the washroom, his behind still sticky. He hated pulling on pants before cleaning himself. On another note he thought it’d be better if he brought Eric downstairs with him, before the baby could wake up by itself and disturb Levi.  
Eren had to make sure that even if they would move out today, to find the others, Levi would take it easy. He wanted for the man to sleep in for as long as his body demanded of him and then enjoy his tea.

Easy… And Eren reminded himself he might want to speak up on that matter about priorities again. 

“Hih!” He gasped quietly when he nearly ran into Armin at the top of the stairs.

“Eren!” The blond whispered back, instinctively reaching out to hold his friend in case he’d stumble backwards. That was the last thing they’d need.

“Sorry.” The brunette spoke. “What… What are you doing?”

“Huh? I’ve never been a long sleeper…” Armin reminded him.

“Oh.” Eren answered trying to sound casual, but why in gods’ names was he feeling so self-conscious now of all times?

“But you have.” The blond pointed out. 

And there it was, his eyes darted to Eren’s collar and the boy knew what his friend was seeing. Sky blue flicked from the hickey to ocean green and Eren could already feel the embarrassing tension building up around Armin. The blond was too shy with such things and his face visibly reddened.

“Ugh. Armin… We’re not first grade boy-scouts camping in the same room for the first time.”

“O-of course.” Armin nodded firmly and Eren suddenly felt like he’d made it worse. 

He had, because now his hand was moving up to cover his collection of love bites as if he _were_ a first grade boy-scout after all, having discovered the astounding, dominant sex - his other half - for the- Oh just forget it already!

“You can stop blushing now, Armin.” Oh no, Eren wanted to punch himself for that if Armin wasn’t going to. But the blond actually face-palmed _himself._

“Ok. I’ll just go downstairs and… uhm.”

“Yeah, I put on some tea. I’ll be right back with Eric.”

“Eric, yes, good.”

Yes, this was awkward and Eren just couldn’t understand it. They’d had these kinds of conversations at the beginning, back when they had no idea how to act. But they’d gotten used to having a sexual life long ago. Maybe it was because it was the first time, in a long time?

Eren wondered as he snuck into his room to get Eric. He bundled the little thing up and snatched him away, the baby babbling comfortably in his sleep as he felt his noney’s arms around him.

Eren smiled down at his adorable son, nuzzling his cheek affectionately before making his way out the door again, returning to his train of thought. Maybe Armin was acting strange because he missed Jean? No, that was unlike him. Armin was the type to be quiet about his feelings, he wouldn’t be so jumpy.

Maybe Mikasa and Annie had done something? Eren froze halfway down the stairs, time stopping for a moment before he snorted in disbelief. Yeah right. 

Mikasa wasn’t that brash, or thoughtless for that matter and Eren honestly couldn’t see Annie being that kind of girl either. Wait, why was he even considering them to be like that?

“Eren?” Armin called him from the living area, confused at why the steps were creaking, then stopping, then creaking again.

“Yes?” Eren snapped out of it, making a beeline for his friend.

“What are you doing? Hibernating on the stairs?” The blond joked, the tension from before already forgotten.

“Ha. Ha.” Eren mocked. “I was lost in thought is all.”

“Is Eric awake?”

The brunette shook his head, letting a loving and observing gaze wander over the bundle in his arms. He sat down on the sofa, asking Armin if he could help him tie the baby to his chest so he would have his hands free, and continued with the tea once Eric was secured against his body.

“We’re leaving today, right?” The blond inquired.

“Yes. But no rush. The Captain’s... I mean ‘Levi’ isn’t feeling so well yet.”

“I wonder why.” Armin said nonchalantly, rather to himself but Eren turned to him in shock thinking to have heard an undertone in it. His friend looked up when he noticed those teal eyes burning into him. “I-I just… because it’s obvious, right? You stitched up that flesh wound only yesterday. Of course he’s not fit yet; he’s only human after all.”

Eren’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, yes. You’re definitely right. That’s why… we should take it easy.”

“And not reposition sofas from their original place on our own.” Armin added, but Eren hadn’t been there when Levi had rearranged the couch for him and just shot his friend a confused look. “It’s nothing.” The blond smiled. “What was I talking about? Oh… Yeah, uhm, I’m still a bit worried…”

“About what?” Eren questioned warily.

“Well with the shifters… Jean. The soldiers don’t want them with us, do they? What if they’ll try to harm you? Every time I bring this up, I never get clear answers.”

Eren opened his mouth, closing it again right after. It was that same subject again. And only now did he notice that so far, they’d never really discussed it properly, always distracted by other things.

“Hm. I think… the Commander can handle it, he’ll work it out. That-“

“What if-“

“They’ll-“

“What if not?” They stuttered back and forth unsure of who was actually talking at the moment.

“Sorry. You first.” Eren sat down again, looking up at the blond, giving him his full attention.

Armin sighed. “It’s all kind of… dubious.”

“Dubious?”

“Yes, dubious.” Armin looked at Eren meaningfully.

“…Go on.”

“Keep the shifters under strict surveillance? Ok, but how if humanity’s strongest is retiring and at the moment nowhere near the shifters. He’s here with us. Not counting that half of us are shifters as well. What if Erwin has to settle for another one of his gambles that’s half this and half that? I want us to be free, completely… I don’t want conditions. And going by how scared our population of 200 is of titans… I don’t see how it can work.”

“The soldiers that turned into shifters for the purpose of winning the battle won’t be treated that way, I’m sure.” Eren tried to soothe his friend. “The others will just need more time to prove themselves and Commander Erwin will have to make sure that people keep an eye on them… Levi would tell us if there was anything to worry about, he wouldn’t lead us to them if he thought it wasn’t safe.”

“And if he’s doing it for the other shifters?”

“Excuse-… wait, what?” Eren was surprised at how fast Armin could learn a new language, or maybe he was just forgetting his own.

“Half of the squad is still back there. If we fled, the people would lose trust and maybe even kill the shifters. We have no choice but to return. You’re aware that Erwin knew that when he let Levi come here, right? What if things play out differently?”

“I… I don’t know.” Eren finally admitted. “Maybe we should just… hope for the best? And trust in Mikasa and Levi, that they’ll protect us.”

“If you ask me, we’re horribly unprepared for this.” Armin brought his hand to his forehead.

“Armin. Calm down… I know… you’re a thinker, and it’s hard for you to leave things up to chance.”

“Only when I get suspicious and this… is very suspicious, Eren. What if they’ve already killed the shifters once Levi left? What if they just wanted to split them up for an ambush?”

“Now you’re being ridiculous. Shifters that just defeated an indestructible cyclops monster from hell?”

“Shifters that can barely control their abilities yet.” 

“…You’ll see Jean again.” Eren suddenly said out of the blue. For some reason it caused Armin halt. He visually calmed a bit, and the brief silence was broken by quiet mumbling from below.

Eric blinked his icy eyes open, staring into his noney’s beautiful face. “M-ah.”

“Good morning, baby.” The brunette hummed.

“Mon-na.” Eric replied sweetly but drowsily and Eren giggled, pecking the baby’s forehead.

“The soldiers are scared, exhausted… they won’t try to fight titans again that soon." He explained, turning back to Armin. 

So many lives had been lost already. The images of Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Erd flashed through his mind and he cringed within. He couldn’t ever again bear to have to imagine Levi among those soldiers, lost in battle. He never wanted to find himself in such a situation again.

“What are you two brats doing up so early?” Levi walked into the living room surprisingly firm in his step if one considered how tired he still looked. “Make that three.” He motioned at Eric once he spied the little bundle.

“We’re getting ready… I made you some tea, it’s over there.” Eren answered. 

Levi stemmed his hands on the sofa’s backrest and leaned in to give Eren’s temple a long peck. “You’re a doll.” He stayed there to make sure Eren met his steel gaze, with its familiar, concerned frown.

The boy pursed his lips, sending the kiss back with a blow. Levi’s eyes briefly narrowed in acknowledgement and he nodded, kissing Eric as well.

“Good morning.” The man greeted properly, straightening to nod at Armin as he walked past him.

“G’mo-ne.” Eric hiccupped in response.

Levi brought his teacup to his mouth in amusement.

“Uh- it’s still hot.” Eren warned.

Silver eyes regarded him calmly as Levi took a slow sip anyway. Sighing contently at the flavor, he popped his lips, his stare remaining locked on a particularly dumbfounded Eren as he slowly, almost seductively drawled out: “Ouch.”

Eren’s expression quickly dropped to an unimpressed one, normally Levi wasn’t up for fun and games this early, a true morning grump. Actually an always grump.

“As are you.” The older added passively. Eren had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips, one he tried to hide from Levi.

“I’m feeding Eric.” The noney declared to not get caught up in Levi’s little game and opened the first 3 buttons of his shirt.

Levi leaned against the wall with his cup in hand and watched them in silence.

“We’re heading out today.” He murmured to himself, hoping the rest of the day would be as comfortable as their morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling REAAALLLYYY fucking naughty while writing this, I’ve never blushed while writing porn before LOL ok maybe I have, but usually I keep a straight face, for my fav OTParents, anything! And your lovely comments give me life, I just love talking to all of you!!! <3333333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This chap was a bitch to upload~ XD

They’d been marching to meet Erwin halfway for some days now, days that had passed rather smoothly.  
But now Armin was staring in shock at the broad-branched trees in front of him, he’d frozen in his tracks as if the snow under his feet had become solid.

The others behind him weren’t paying attention, Eren giggling at something Mikasa had said. But Levi stopped right next to the unresponsive blond and immediately grabbed him by the collar to drag him away from the sight. Armin was pushed behind a tree, where he slumped to the ground in tremor before Levi then spun around to catch Eren and Eric off as well, covering Eren’s eyes and turning him around.

“Don’t look.” Levi commanded in a low hush, his breathing strained with forced steadiness. 

“Wha-!? What, Levi!” Eren gasped, before losing his balance and falling to his knees in the snow.

“I said, stay.” The older growled.

“What are you doing?!” Mikasa grew loud, her tone harsh and daring as she marched into their direction.

“No- brat, don’t!” Levi tried to stop her, still hunching over a surprised Eren and covering his eyes.

“Mikasa.” Annie suddenly grabbed her arm, cutting off whatever she was about to say.

The raven turned to her, seeing her empty stare was focused on the trees before them. Mika looked from a curled up Armin to the woods several meters before them.

“Hih!” Cold air filled her lungs, her night blue eyes widening at what she saw. Black crows shrieked their ratchet cries that echoed through the forest like evil laughter and their dark wings flapped deafeningly as they crashed into the cloudy sky. 

Silence settled over the ghost-town-like atmosphere and Mikasa took in the scene. Thick, leafless branches of heavy trees reached across the area. And they all served as bearers for tight ropes that were looped around many throats and necks.

Dead bodies hung from them, dangling in the cold winter air. She also caught up on the awful smell, her face scrunching up in horror as she took a few steps back. Lifting her scarf over her nose, she pulled Annie back with her. It must’ve been an entire village that had chosen death here over being devoured by titans. Children, even children, their small, limp bodies hung there, decaying - left to be ripped apart by the crows.

Mikasa looked over at Levi who stared back at her grimly. We took too long, he thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

“Orders.” Mikasa demanded, waking him from his state of self-loathing.

“What’s going on-!” Eren shouted in panic, clutching Eric who was quietly eying his father, too intimidated to move.

“Oi.” Levi silenced Eren. “We’re getting out of here. Armin.” The man craned his neck to glance over his shoulder. “Are you alright, can you stand?”

The boy jolted by the mentioning of his name and nodded frantically. Mikasa rushed over to him to help him up and get him away from there.

“We’re taking the fastest way out of this damn forest.” Levi spat. They all knew they had neither the time nor the means to bury an entire village of people.

“Wh-why!” Eren stammered, clawing at the hand that was blocking his sight. 

“It’s a _dead_ end, Eren.” Levi answered coldly, and it literally was.

“But the woods are pretty much the only place where we can find somewhat inhabitable houses.” Mikasa pointed out, having gained back her composure as she supported Armin.

“We have to avoid this part though.” The older shook his head meaningfully at his cousin. 

“Levi, you’re scaring me.” Eren warily drew attention to himself from below again. “And Eric too.”

“I know, don’t be. I’m right behind you, just let me bring you away from here.” Eren gave a slow nod and the man briefly lifted him into his arms, making sure Eric couldn’t look into the direction of that tragic graveyard. “Look at me, Eric, look at daddy.” Levi’s low voice softened soothingly, as did his features when his son’s ice blue eyes found him.

“What is it?” Eren asked again, already shifting to look behind himself in fear. “What’s over there?”

“You’re old enough, Eren.” Levi sounded bitter, and Eren stopped himself from looking back just in time to acknowledge the warning frown on the elder’s face. “I can’t tell you what to do. So please trust me when I say, don’t look.”

The boy’s lips nervously formed a thin line and he nodded obediently. Levi had his reasons, he always did. Eren settled for leaning his head against the man’s shoulder instead and holding still while he carried him and their baby away.  
Eren knew how seriously Levi took his task of protecting his loved ones; the younger would never forgive himself if he made Levi’s job more difficult. Eren was used to causing trouble and he hated that. Whatever the others had seen was undoubtedly horrible, going by their strange behavior and it unsettled the brunette but he’d listen to Levi this once. No matter how much his stomach churned now, he didn’t want to aggravate the situation.

Mikasa shielded Armin as good as she could and called out to Annie, who wasn’t even following them, she’d been staring blankly.  
The blond girl then turned to the raven without even blinking and walked on as if nothing had ever happened. It was that crystal around and within her, she was iron, almost _too_ iron. Or maybe this just wasn’t something new for her. She’d shown the least reaction of them all.  
Armin on the other hand was gawking into the ground wide-eyed, partly clinging to Mikasa as she urged him to keep moving. The boy quivered, thanking the gods that Mikasa was there. Just imagining that if they hadn’t met by coincidence, and he and Eren would’ve ran into such a place alone, was cringe worthy.

They spent the march out of the woods in dead silence until they reached an end. They’d simply walk around that forest and search for accommodation in the next. Having arrived in the inner territory of wall rose by now, they were somewhat familiar with the landscape and nearby villages they would also be avoiding. Nobody needed for that discovery to repeat itself.  
But they definitely had to find a place to stay before dawn. Winter was cold and its nights were murderous. 

“Armin, is everything…” Eren didn’t know how to end the sentence once he was placed back on his own feet. He observed his mute friend. The blond looked up, taking a deep breath to reduce his trembling.

“Don’t worry, Eren. I was just… shaken.”

“That’s because you’ve been lost in thought ever since we set foot outside.” Levi notified him in a strict tone, falling back into his role of a superior. It caused even Eren to wince. “You’ve been keeping a distance from the group, and you’ve been late to respond when you’re spoken to. That’s unlike you.”

“Levi.” Eren tried but the man pulled away from him.

“If you want to see your partner again, we’ll have to rip ourselves together for a bit longer and stay alert. Clear?”

“Y-yes, I’m sorry.” Armin nodded and shook his head right after. 

“But, Levi. As long as no one got hurt-“ Eren wanted to soothe the tension.

“It’s not that.” His friend interrupted him swiftly, believing to know his fault full well. “I’m just struggling with something, but… I don’t want it to become anybody else’s problem, too. I’m ok now, really.”

“If it’s nothing important concerning the rest of us, I’ll respect that. But speak up when you think you should.” Levi turned and started walking into a new direction. “I’ll leave that up to you. You’re not dumb, kid, I know you’re not.”

“Mh, Levi wait.” Eren hesitantly stumbled after him along with the others.

The man looked back and reached out a hand for Eren to take before continuing with a glance into the distance. “Erwin and the rest should be somewhere on the border of Maria and Rose. Keep an eye out for signal flairs just in case.”

His steel grey eyes slowly travelled up to the darkening sky when thick snowflakes started making their way down to earth. “We’ll probably need a place to stay before anything though. We won’t have much more time to find one.”

Mikasa kicked down the door to a hut, letting the group scramble inside immediately, out of the heavy snow storm they’d been caught in. Levi quickly helped her lift the door and stem it against its frame, instantly dampening the loud howling of the wind that caused the entire hut to clatter. But also locking out what little light had come in.

“Good job,” Levi taunted sarcastically, giving Mikasa a lazy stare, but said girl couldn’t care less as she pressed up against the door, shaking her head to lose some of the snow that had made it into her scarf and stung her pale skin with icy force.

“It was the only way. Better than getting buried in the snow out there,” she huffed with a glare, which was invisible to Levi.

“Less talk,” the man ordered. “Is there something that’ll keep this door closed?”

“How about this?” Armin suggested completely out of breath, he was blindly leaning on a drawer in the entrance hallway that was currently helping him keep his balance.

Levi recognized the vague outline in the dark. “That’ll do for now. Get it over here.”

After Armin and Annie shoved the thing against the door securely, Levi and Mikasa slowly let go to see if it would hold. They were in some luck at least.

“Tch.” Levi brushed a pile of snow off his shoulder. “I hope we have firewood in here or we’ll have to burn the furniture.”  
From what he could make out, the place was rather humble-looking since they were nearing the less wealthy areas of the old walls. But it still had everything it needed, and there were enough wooden objects.

Eren fled into another room with Eric, rocking him to quiet the squeaking little thing. The baby tried to scream helplessly to show its utmost discomfort. Eric was trapped and cramped in his blanket and yet it was too cold for him, and too dark.

“I’m sorry. Shhh.” Eren whispered apologetically while detangling Eric and himself from the few layers that had barely managed to keep them warm. He hugged the squirming bundle to his chest to first of all keep Eric close to his body, that was most important right now. “My poor darling, I know.”

Mikasa rushed after them to quickly light a fire so no one would freeze.

Eric still whined in distress, rubbing his face into his noney’s warm skin until the comforting scent began calming him. “Mhh! bA. Na- nOne.”, he complained, muffling his clumsy, jumbled words into Eren’s collarbones.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” The young noney swayed back and forth with him, warming the baby up in his tight embrace as he hushed. "Ok now, we're ok now. Ugh. Noney’s so sorry.”

Levi followed the pitched voices into the room they were coming from.

“No, no…” Eric protested in agreement before munching at Eren’s shoulder, luckily with his harmless baby-teeth.

“Yes. Yes, poor bambi.” The noney simply snuggled him without a care in the world. 

“Oi, if you’re hungry, say so like a man.” Levi walked up to them, carefully pushing a finger between Eric’s mouth and Eren’s skin so the latter wouldn’t get hurt. “No biting.” He warned calmly. So instead, Eric began nibbling on his finger, seeming fairly concentrated as well as absentminded. 

Nothing appeared to bother him anymore as he stared up at his daddy with pure innocence. Levi had to suppress a chuckle. His tired gaze hovered over his son protectively before he pulled away from the tiny mouth to playfully nudge Eric’s chin.

“Wah!” Eric demanded more attention from the blank man who straightened himself again. Ice blue orbs followed him eagerly. 

“Noney’s gonna feed you, little man.” Levi promised in that low voice of his while he softly kneaded the baby’s earlobe. Eric’s wide eyes remained on his daddy. He grew silent and began looking after Levi once he walked off.

Clutching the side of his head with his tiny hand to find the ear his father had caressed, Eric shivered. It was ticklish, nothing more, nothing interesting. His attention fell back to his noney.

“Baby-pumpkin’s hungry.” Eren laughed lightly, nuzzling his son when the little one reached out a hand to grab the boy’s nose. It was still reddish from the cold.

And on cue - “I hope this winter ends soon.” Armin mumbled passively, staring out a window. He sank next to Eren on the sofa, who was struggling to unbutton his shirt while a greedy Eric was grabbing at its fabric.

“Ugh, me too- Baby, let go. I can’t-“ He sat the impatient bundle into Armin’s lap with a sigh. “Sorry. Wait a second.”

Armin forced a smile and bobbed Eric up and down on his legs a bit, the baby jumping to the rhythm in anticipation.

“Where will the soldiers go during such storms?” The blond looked up from the tiny being, directing the question at no one in particular.

“I’m sure they’ll find villages that haven’t been wrecked, or stay in ruins if need be.” Levi explained. A moment of silence followed and he rubbed his neck before finally turning towards Armin. “Look, I’m worried too. In fact I have no idea how Erwin will manage to get 200 soldiers out of all this alive. But he's done so before and we don’t need to worry about those with titan abilities at least.” The man looked over at Eren questioningly.

The boy tore his eyes away from Eric that was feeding on his milk in peace. “Well… I can definitely feel the cold - my body only has increased temperature when it’s healing a wound – so cold has an effect on me just like on any human. But if it got too much to handle… turning into a titan wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Especially not if you’re surrounded by soldiers that don’t even have functional 3DMG and whose brains are freezing to ice klutzes even as we speak.” Mikasa added to assure Armin, Jean would be alright no matter what.

“If the soldiers don’t make it, just hypothetically,” Annie spoke up. “What would we do, as the last people on earth?”

Of course to word it as ‘fuck like bunnies’ was highly inappropriate. Knowing Levi, Eren shot him a partly daring, partly pleading look. 

But the man surprised him with sudden optimism. “That won’t happen.” He shook his head, definite. “No one can foresee the outcome, but I trust Erwin… He’s lived through a lot of shit. This isn’t any different.”

“So you have faith.” Annie concluded, crossing her arms. “And if you’re wrong? Suppose we find the shifters but the soldiers are dead by then?”

“You really want to hear it is all, huh?” The little blond shrugged casually at Levi’s assumption. “Fine. I have no goddamn idea how to repopulate a planet, to be completely honest. Ask her if you want discrete details.” He tilted his head in Mikasa’s direction. 

The raven scowled at him so intensely, it reminded Eren of a certain someone and he was astounded when Mikasa resisted the urge to ‘tch’ at Levi. She went back to looking unimpressed soon enough, just like Annie, who looked equally as unaffected.

“Either way, we can trust Erwin.” Levi addressed Armin again, ruefully seeing how the helpless coconut head sunk between trembling shoulders. “I know he’d do anything to come back to you.”

Silence. Confused sets of eyes fell on Levi.

“Wh-… who would?” Armin stuttered in worry.

“What?” The man asked emptily.

“You just said, Erwin would do anything to come back to Armin.” Mikasa pointed out, disbelief in her accusing tone.

“Fuck no, I meant Jean. The Kirstein… kid. Of course I meant Jean. We can trust Erwin to bring the brats back and… Jean wants his boyfriend back. That’s all - what are you talking about?”

More silence. And it was slowly getting awkward.

“We’re staying here for another two days.” The older suddenly remarked to change the subject and hit a more serious note. “We have to eat something by tomorrow if we want to keep going the day after that. So get enough sleep everyone.”

With that Levi hurried out the room with a firm pace but it still kind of gave off the impression as though he were fleeing. However he as always remained his intimidating self, which discouraged further questioning. So Armin turned to search off Eren’s expression, yet not long after, Eren shook his head. He would’ve waved it off had he had a hand free and Armin understood.

“He’s tired.” The brunette stated. “As are we all.”

“Or his brain is freezing too.” Mikasa nearly growled.

“Mikasa, his tongue slipped. Relax.” Her brother was clearly confused over her reaction. But before she could further unsettle the boy, she just shrugged and shook it off. Leaving it at ‘tired’ seemed to be the best option.

That night Levi stirred in his sleep. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper, but usually he looked as good as dead once he _did_ sleep. It wasn't the case this time. His steel eyes batted a few times and his stirring ceased when he realized where he was.

Eren’s side of the bed was empty already, but seeing that it was made, Levi had no reason to worry. The youngster had probably just gotten up early again. As he liked to do lately, just to rub into his lover’s face how old he was getting, damn brat.

Levi remembered the many times he’d slammed the basement’s door open. How he’d hissed out the command – and a string of insults - for his former subordinate to get his ass in gear. Granted though, most of the time Levi was the cause of Eren’s late-night activities and the reason he was hard to get out of bed.  
Yet Eren had given him the brightest and most beautiful of smiles each morning, like the spoiled little shit he was. Levi still knew the kid wasn’t the rise-and-shine type. The man would always notice when Eren had skipped breakfast.

He hummed to himself in soft contentment, reminiscing in the lovely memories. When Eren skipped breakfast, Levi’s version of ‘disciplining’ him would be to come to him at night and smuggle expensive, luxurious foods from the interior to him.  
They’d eat, feed each other rare sweets, talk for hours, bask in gentle kisses, enjoy each other’s loving touches, then fall asleep in each other’s arms. A paradise of their own, and what a sappy couple they were, Levi briefly realized. Of course every morning after, Eren always had to skip breakfast anew due to a stomach ache from too much sugar. Soon, however, he’d do it on purpose; even Levi gave in and would come to him when he hadn’t skipped at all. They started sneaking Eren into the Captain’s room more often, and so it ended up becoming their little every-day secret. It piled up more and more until they could no longer deny what they’d gotten themselves into. It had turned into a relationship, one they would have to keep to themselves. It was always just the two of them; what little peace they had in a world of horror.

Maybe, just maybe, it was Levi’s fault that Eren had turned out to be such a spoiled brat after all. The man realized he never really cared about that; he’d do anything to see that boy’s gorgeous smile light up those amazing, unusual eyes. And the older male never regretted not _one_ of those nights.  
One of them - Levi knew for sure - one of those nights their love had grown strong enough to make Eric. And Levi was thankful for his little son. He was theirs, Eren’s and his. Eric was proof, a constant reminder that their love and their lives were something precious. A truly wonderful thing that Levi hadn’t known he’d been missing until it was his own.

The man felt himself shifting unconsciously. He wanted to peek over at the pile of pillows to see his baby. All these ridiculously fluffy feelings were urging him to cradle the little bundle up and snatch him away for a cuddle session until common sense caught up to him. It was then when he noticed a sheet of paper on one of the cushions surrounding Eric. Propping himself up, his grey eyes squinted to take in the graceful lines of dark ink.

 _Carry me… please._

Levi murmured an incoherent “What?” to himself and got up, pulling on a shirt. He heard light rustling and saw a weak movement in the pillows.

Eric was awake, mumbling softly at the ceiling and trying to turn onto his stomach in his prison of cushions. Despite his earnest efforts, he seemed to be in no hurry.

Levi’s stern gaze darted from the piece of paper to his struggling baby and he reached out to serenely ruffle the dark strands he’d passed on to him.

“Alright,” Levi whispered, reading the note one more time. “Come here, big boy. Time to get up.” He carefully lifted Eric out of the confines of his nest and held the limp body against his chest.

“Woh,” Eric made a sound of random astonishment that was dragged out by a yawn. He leaned his still drowsy head against his daddy’s shoulder once the man straightened.

“Woah, so sleepy still?” Levi inquired, his low voice hoarse from sleep as well. His strong arms snaked around his son and he snuggled the bundle awake, giving a steady tilt of his head to peck Eric before whispering again: “G’morning.”

“Mone, mone-da.” Eric tried to return the gesture.

Levi couldn’t suppress an amused, raspy hum at the greeting. “Look at you.” He slowly turned to walk out of the room with his son, all the while keeping his calm gaze focused on Eric. “Not long and we’ll be able to lead a decent conversation - papa’s really proud," he informed the little one, and it was a neat coincidence that Eric’s tiny legs began kicking in excitement at the praise.

Once his daddy managed to tear his eyes away from his adorable bundle, the man found another note hanging on the door, which stopped him in his tracks.

_Open me… please._

“Something’s on,” Levi decided tonelessly, his half-lidded eyes blinking at the sheet of paper. Had he been missing out on something? He definitely was as unsuspecting as Eric looked, the baby’s ice blue eyes innocently tracing random directions in the room.

Levi balanced him on one arm, opening the door with the other. He wasn’t surprised to find another sheet hanging near the staircase, though his frown grew more confused.

_Step by step… please._

It sure was damn quiet, the man thought, spying another note on a doorframe downstairs.

_In here… please._

“Whichever brazen brat this is, you’ve got quite an extravagant amount of wishes,” Levi complained only halfheartedly. Nonetheless he wandered into the living room as he’d been instructed to.

Nobody. He sighed, walking through the empty room. On a chair at the table he discovered the probably last note.

_Have a seat… Thanks._

“Cute… Very cute.” By now Levi had to role his eyes as he dragged the words, sarcasm hidden in his emphasis.

He gave in and sat down on the chair after having removed the note. It was all a bit childish, but ok. He placed Eric on his lap. Hand resting securely around the tiny stomach, Levi gently ran his thumb back and forth, rubbing Eric’s tummy. The small being hummed in satisfaction - at least one of them was carefree.

His father, however, leaned over to meet Eric’s unfocused gaze and get his attention. “You don’t happen to know what’s going on, do you?”

The ball of black hair snapped in his direction by the sound of his deep voice, and Eric eyed his daddy casually, oblivious to his words. Though it encouraged him to speak up, too.

“Birda, dere,” he huffed quietly as if Levi could understand him.

“Mhm, I thought not.” Levi looked away again and Eric, too, went back to inspecting the room with mild curiosity. The little one flicked his wrist as if he were frustrated. Though it was clear he wasn’t fazed by the fact that he couldn’t bring his point across. Yet.

His daddy was stuck staring off into the distance of the window when Eric started to become fidgety. He kicked his small feet for attention, babbling senseless things again. “Nah, baba!”

“Hoh?” The man barely responded, still in a daze.

“Awa dere, nane!” The baby pointed his little finger in wonder, not realizing he was being ignored due to how deeply Levi was caught in a daydream.

A delighted, high pitched squeak followed by one of Eric’s adorable giggles caused Levi to snap out of it. He realized the others pooling into the room as they gathered around the table, and a seriously dumbfounded Levi.

Eren grinned at him and placed a pie sprinkled with cinnamon on the table. Ok, Levi was dreaming. The apocalypse, and Eren has a cake. When did I go to bed last night, Levi internally asked himself.

“Happy birthday!” The group cheered at him in unison, and Eric hid his face in his daddy’s shirt before breaking into a fit of sheepish giggles.

Oh, Levi had known he’d forgotten something. To be frank, he didn’t even know what day it was. Well he did now. And why was there a cake? _How_ was there a cake?

Eric began bouncing on Levi’s lap and Eren was laughing that beautiful laugh and my, was he perfect as he bent down to give his stunned man a kiss. Levi’s silver eyes tried to follow him when the boy walked around his chair to hug him and Eric from behind.

“Naney!” the baby called, taking Eren’s hands and pressing them to himself in a tight embrace.

“Say ‘happy birthday’, baby,” the young noney hummed.

Eric giggled shyly before quickly drawling out the words: “Abby birday.”

“Hehe, surprise. We taught him that last night.” Eren nuzzled Levi’s temple.

“Hoh? Let me guess, you baked a pie last night, too.” The older leaned into the welcomed affection.

“Nhh, I found sugar and flower hidden in the storage room and couldn’t stop myself.” Eren sounded suspiciously innocent.

“And you found a cow and chicken, too.” Levi added sarcastically.

“Maybe?” The boy snorted. “That’s a secret. I just thought… you might need something sweet.”

Levi shivered at how the word ‘sweet’ rolled off of Eren’s tongue. He could’ve sworn there was a seductive edge to the brat’s tone.

He huffed dismissively, looking at the others surrounding them. “You guys are horrible.” Levi joked. “Tricking an old man like that.”

“Baba!” Eric suddenly announced with a squeal, gripping the edge of the table eagerly.

“Yes, papa.” His father repeated in agreement. “You get to have daddy’s cake.” Thin fingers combed through Levi's black hair and he turned to look at the owner of those soft hands. “And noney can have daddy’s co-“

“-LEVI!” 

The man’s shoulders briefly trembled by the force he brought up to hold back a snort. It was comical how fast Eren’s expression had changed. The older swallowed. “Exactly. Something like that.”

The others also gritted their teeth, trying to hide their smirks.

“It’s a _pie,”_ Eren corrected, faking annoyance. “You’re such a tease. And to think you used to call _me_ insufferable.” He moved away and the older actually jolted when the boy grabbed a knife. “I’m gonna cut your co-c-c-cake now.”

“I thought it was pie?” This time Levi genuinely smirked. He loved that he could still confuse Eren back into being the flustered lamb from back then.

“Let me do it,” Mikasa addressed Eren, death reflecting in her cold eyes, like the blade in the boy’s hand.

Levi had to protest once he noticed. “Eren, don’t you dare give her that knife.”

“Oh, ha, ha. You’re so funny.” Eren ignored them, thoughtfully slicing the pie. “The funny Ackermanns.”

Mikasa and Levi grinned at each other meaningfully, finding Eren’s rambling to be quite amusing.

“Are you a little Ackermann, too?” Levi caught Eric who’d still been hopping up and down with joy. “You the Ackerbaby, huh?”

Eric snorted, wiggling giddily in his daddy’s grasp. He popped his lips and grasped Levi’s index fingers, eyes widening attentively.  
Eren had to bend down to nom at his chubby cheek, his baby was simply too cute.

“Mhh, you want some pie too, sweetie?” He nuzzled Eric before straightening again with a wide grin. “It’s really soft and fluffy; daddy won’t have to chew it for you.” He couldn't help but tease.

“Tch. Not many more birthdays and you’ll have to be chewing food for _me._ " The man raised a thin brow at his younger lover, who stuck out his tongue at his stupid joke.

“Then I suggest… you enjoy.” Eren didn’t have to say that again once he’d placed a piece in front of Levi, then went back to giving the others a piece as well. It was not just the result of a sugar deprived mind, the pie truly smelled like heaven and tasted indescribably good.

Yet only a day later Levi already found himself wishing he’d enjoyed it just a bit more as he reluctantly stared at the distant horizon. The sky was a pale blue from the bright rays of the morning sun. More snow had fallen over night and covered everything in icy, white powder.

They’d sink in it to their knees if they kept going now. Levi probably to his hips. Wait no, he wasn’t _that_ short! But the circumstances would definitely delay them some more, the man had to acknowledge that with bitter dismay.

Thin brows knitted together as he contemplated their chances. Eren observed the stubborn wrinkles that formed around Levi’s eyes, refusing to even out until the older found something they could do about this situation.

It wasn’t like he was anxious – pale jade eyes bored into him – he trusted Erwin. He felt the soft ocean green burn through him – he believed the soldiers would be alright, but the longer it took for them to find the others, the more nervous Levi got.

He wasn’t looking at Eren but he knew those stunning orbs were set on him. He was about to ask the boy what it was he wanted – but the younger would notice by his stressed tone in voice and the uncharacteristic questioning that something was up.

Levi didn’t want to cause panic with his impatience – he was not in a hurry – the man took a deep breath. Eren sighed in response and made his way to the older. Warm hands cupped Levi’s cheeks and focused the grey gaze on the person before him - Levi swallowed unnoticeably. 

Eren’s thumbs grazed over his temples lovingly, smoothing the pale skin that was otherwise so soft. - So far so good. 

“Old man, stop it.” The boy’s voice was too gentle. “You’ll get a headache.”

Still nothing Levi couldn’t handle.

The younger’s expression changed into one of concern. “What is it?”

Dammit.

“I was thinking, brat, nothing more.” The older lied. His believable façade turned it into a near truth.

“I can see that.” Eren raised his brows with a knowing smile. He kissed the bridge of Levi’s nose, fingers reaching into his black strands to cradle the man’s head and massage his scalp. “Relax, Corporal.”

A low groan escaped Levi and he instantly cleared his throat to overplay it. His voice dropped. “I’m fine. Just wondering if we should stay here longer, see if the snow melts down.”

“Mhm.” Eren agreed with another silent smile.

“…Your pie yesterday was great.” The boy nodded in thanks at the praise before the man blinked thoughtfully. “Well, as was the blowjob really-“

“-Leviiii,” Eren whined pleadingly. He wanted to face palm, he really wanted to, but… He bumped his forehead against Levi's instead, pressing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“Was hot,” Levi stated bluntly, seeming very convinced and unashamed. There was no one else here, but they were standing outside the front door which wouldn’t close properly because it had been broken down, and Eren felt just slightly like they were being watched for whatever reason.

“I think it would be even better…” He briefly scrunched up his nose, shaking his head quickly while searching his words over Levi’s bold ones. “If we enjoyed the memory in silence… Has much more meaning to it that way, doesn’t it?”

“No, why? It was fucking perfect, the history books will want to archive it, and report about it for centuries and centuries to come.”

Eren’s headshaking grew wilder, and he didn’t dare to open his eyes. Levi looked and sounded way too serious when he was joking, and the boy never really knew whether he should laugh or scold him.

Eren stared at him unresponsively when the man lifted his brows expectantly.

“Get it? ‘To come’.” Levi tried again, expression empty.

The boy had to suppress a groan, shoving playfully at the man's firm chest. “Yes, I get it, you old perv.”

“Old, my ass. Three times, Eren. Three-“

“Yes, ok, no, stop!” Eren gave a shaky sigh as to not snort and gods forbid encourage the man. At least he’d managed to distract Levi; his face was gradually loosening up. “I think the long distance between us changed you.”

“Changed me? You think I wasn’t a horny bastard before I met you?” Levi huffed in amusement. “Silly little thing, you…” He tapped Eren’s chin lightly before confessing with a sly smirk: “No, I’m kidding. I’m no longer your superior; I can’t use authority to tease you anymore. That’s probably why I’m doing this.”

Eren’s jaw dropped. “Your authority is teasing me all the time, it’s why I still blush when you talk so openly about us-, a-about what we do. I still start shaking when you hint at it, and I get the urge to cover up my face when you throw those lustful, _sinful_ gazes at me, with your seductive, low voice and -UGH! Everybody knows who you are and what scandal you’re suspected of committing-”

“Shh, deep breaths,” Levi joked, playing along with the faked seriousness. “The reason for your jumpy reactions is because you’re a helplessly bashful brat that’s still desperate for my dick.” Damn the man for looking smug. As if that info would solve all of Eren’s problems.

The boy growled in frustration. “Sometimes I wish we still had laws so you couldn’t- or no, rather… Or just to defy them… Your naturally rebellious attitude still excites me. You didn’t care about rules even back then, you started an affair with your subordinate, you let it turn into a romance, and it evolved into a family, yet you never let them tear us apart, we’ll always be together. Let them know, you did everything forbidden as if you’d planned it. You don’t care what anybody thinks or says, I belong to you and that makes me feel mighty- am I too full of myself?”

“You’re gorgeous in every- Wait, _I_ was the one to start the affair? I thought that was you?” Levi cocked his head, moving closer when Eren’s hands tried to keep a distance between them.

“What? I was an innocent recruit who admired humanity’s hero! There was nothing lusty in my intentions! You gave me dirty thoughts that made me feel ashamed of myself!”

“Oh, _now_ you’re defending your honor. Your raging hormones had no part in it at all of course, big bad heichou came and took your innocence. That’s how it must’ve been, and that’s how you’ll tell our grandchildren,” Levi listed sarcastically.

Eren’s eyes narrowed provokingly. “Y-yes? If you live up to see them? What did I ever do to-“

“You were the embodiment of insubordination, you seduced me.”

At that Eren dug his claws into the man’s shoulders, but that dirty liar didn’t even wince, casually continuing his version of the story. “You made those huge, sparkly eyes I’d never seen before. None of my subordinates looked at me like that, and you didn’t look at anybody _else_ like that. You _wanted_ me!” Levi hissed possessively, his hands tightening around Eren’s hips, a triumphant rumble low in his chest.

“Yes! But only after you closed in on me enough to make me realize that I even _had_ such longings! I was a cold-blooded soldier, the suicidal bastard, I didn’t- didn’t…”

“You’re making it seem as if I forced myself on you.”

The younger let out a ridiculing chuckle. “I’m not complaining, am I? I’m glad you forced yourself on me-“

“-I didn’t force myself on you,” Levi mildly protested immediately. “You beckoned me into your bed as far as I remember. I’m humanity’s strongest, it was my duty to remain iron. I had to turn down such offers every day, and I was good at it, but you... greedy little shit, cracked me open like a nut under the boot of lust.”

“I what?? Your birthday was yesterday and you’re already suffering from dementia? Well here’s a newsflash for your slow mind, gramps. I was naïve, Levi – that’s your name in case you forgot! How would I get such ideas on my own? They were all your bad influence!” Eren nodded, certain of the truth in his words.

“Snarky brat, but ok. If you like to be forced, then-“ Levi suddely shoved the boy off his feet, catching him in his arms centimeters above the floor with their lips tightly locked. The man mercilessly invaded Eren’s warm mouth, his strong tongue harshly burying Eren’s under his own and forcing it into submission.

“Mhh!” The boy drummed his fist against Levi’s chest for air, unable to move away in their position, not without landing in the snow. Eren gasped loudly once Levi pulled out.

“You can’t fool me, you’ve always been a naughty brat… With a filthy preference for older guys. By the way, I’ll accuse you of that for the rest of your life starting now.” He playfully snatched Eren’s lower lip between cautious teeth, nuzzling their noses together in deep affection.

“Doesn’t bother me one bit…” The younger freed his lip by surprising Levi with a lewd lick over his. “How would you know my preference? I’ve only ever been with one man, and that’s you… If anything, I’m Levi-sexual.” The two snorted simultaneously. “You know I fell for who you are, not your age. We can’t say who started it. I’m guessing… we fell in love with each other at the same time, if neither of us really know. Our wishful minds probably interpreted things that weren’t there as approaching… We fooled ourselves into fucking each other.” Eren concluded with a sideways shrug. Of course he wasn’t serious, knowing Levi would refute that theory as well.

“Oh, no. I’m still messing with you.” The older huffed in amusement. “You were right. Everything I did back then, I did because I wanted you… Clumsily, like the horrible gentlemen most soldiers are, and I apologize for that… I pledge guilty in every way...”

Eren gave an unimpressed nod, not believing a word until the man’s voice genuinely turned honest. “What originally wasn’t my intention however, was that I got so deep into it. The rest was your doing, you lured me in on the temptation to keep you forever and, well… I couldn’t stay away.”

This time Eren blinked somewhat amazed by Levi’s confession. The older male dipped him lower to put the boy at his mercy, hands kneading Eren's body wherever they could reach. He dug his face into Eren’s throat, his hot breath making the younger shiver as he whispered: “You’re perfect. You’re perfect, you’re perfect, it was like a hypnotizing call in my head. Eren Jäger is perfect. And I’m flawed; I’m so damn flawed, but… I hoped having you by my side would make up for that… Though I never believed you’d want me. Not as much as I needed you.”

“Liar.” Eren giggled quietly. “You seduced a child with sweets, you sneaky but perfect man.”

“I simply had to feed you. Letting you starve would’ve been kind of embarrassing.” Levi gently brought them back into an upright position, keeping Eren just as close to him still.

“Did you do that for any of your other subordinates?” the boy slowly inquired.

“No… Never,” Levi admitted sincerely. “I did it because I wanted to see you.”

“I’m glad you came to see me,” Eren whispered back breathily.

“What are you two doing?” Mikasa’s tone was neutral, but her sudden presence lashed out at the pair like an electrified whip. They would’ve stumbled apart if Levi hadn’t had that steel grip on Eren.

“We’re discussing an important matter. When we’ll head out again," Levi explained, his poker face remarkable.

“Sure you are,” Mikasa’s low voice drawled, unconvinced. “You’re hugging.”

Levi first had to look down on himself to notice his arms were locked around Eren’s waist, frozen solid. Seeing nothing was out of place, he shrugged. “It’s cold out.”

The girl detangled her crossed arms and stepped away from the front door, away from Levi and Eren. “Whatever, I’ve been following the conversation for the past 10 minutes. At least now I know both versions of your ‘affair’. Eren had promised to tell me about it one day anyways.”

“You were spying on us?!” her brother accused, obviously too busy snapping to realize how childish he had just sounded.

“Eren, relax.” Levi pulled him back when the boy tried to turn in his grasp.

“I opened a window for some fresh air.” Mikasa stopped in her tracks before looking back. “Later on you started getting sappy. And I don’t see why you’re so offended; the story’s not all that exciting, though that’s a good thing, otherwise I’d have to murder someone tonight.”

She was strangely tense, but Eren of course didn’t notice, still caught in those days when they used to pry into each other’s private matters and he had that phase in which he had to be defensive towards everybody. He sometimes simply forgot that they weren’t kids anymore, and that things had changed long ago. He gaped, not having expected a counterattack from his sister, and he was interrupted before he could put his anger into words.

“Well excuse me if my affair is just a harmless scandal and boring compared to yours. We can’t _all_ love humanity’s enemy.” His eyes narrowed unaffectedly, but by the way the two Ackermann’s acted towards each other, that was not an insult.

“Shut up, shorty.” Mikasa spun around stubbornly, stomping through the snow atypically ungraceful.

Eren was left speechless yet again, was he missing something? His wide turquoise eyes fell on Levi.

“Levi, what affair?” he asked obliviously as the man was intensely watching the raven girl, avoiding having to give an answer. He saw something Eren didn’t. A state of distress Mikasa was trying to hide. It worked on someone as unaware as Eren, but not on someone as observant as Levi.

The man deemed it wiser to keep Eren unaware for a bit longer and attempted to distract him further. “She’s probably mistaking me for a father-figure she can throw her teen-rage at. It’s my fault. I’m getting soft and she’s taking my kindness as fatherly care. Although,… I fucked up a lot of shit when I was 18, maybe I _am_ her father.”

“Levi, I swear. I swear-“ Eren didn’t get a chance to finish verbalizing his threat. The man pressed a silencing kiss to his lips before tearing away from him.

“Oi, Mika. I’m coming with you.” He hurried after her. “I’m gonna need your help with something.”

The girl stopped to wait.

“Just a second!” Eren called after Levi, voice high-pitched in disbelief. “You’re voluntarily going with her? Right after she said something like that?!”

“Practice,” the man called back, his deep voice echoing through the forest. “The kids will have to grow up some day, too. I doubt they _won’t_ want to kill me by then, so...”

“Eric is a baby, not a teenager! Give me a better reason.”

“Take it as me wanting to spend time with my only other relative because we’re alike and get along or something,” Levi suggested halfheartedly. Having grown up as an orphan he didn't really know a lot about that sort of shit, and Eren knew that.

“Get along? How do I know she won’t kill you and hide your body in the woods?” Eren grew louder as Levi walked farther and farther away.

The older male waved it off, walking on after the girl and winking at her when she looked at him in shock, more over Eren's words than his. “She’s been trying that for the past few years. I don't think it’ll work _this_ time.” After Levi had put more of a distance between the hut and himself, and reached the raven girl, he added a bit quieter: “He’s joking.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Don’t even try. I know Eren, and Eren knows me. He’s serious about every word.”

“I know Eren better then,” Levi promised. “And I know myself, which kind of counts as knowing you. No more talking back now.”

“If you know me so well, then you can guess my reply to that,” Mikasa spoke tonelessly.

“I can. That’s why I said, no more talking back, brat,” the older assured with a similar note, before his tone suddenly changed, and he reached out to ruffle her hair. “You want to tell me about it?”

“I’m so pissed,” Eren hissed, storming into the hut. He kicked the broken door, also adding it to Mikasa’s fault that he couldn’t slam it the way he wanted to.

“Eren. Calm down, what happened?” Armin came around a corner, eyes wide as he tried recovering from his surprise.

“Everything! But before I go into detail, are you sure you didn’t hear it yourself? Maybe through a window, or a crack in the _wood?!”_

He sounded accusing, and Armin reflexively lifted his hands in confusion. Eren immediately felt bad for yelling at him. It wasn’t his fault after all.

“I was upstairs, I found some books to read and was watching after Eric,” the blond explained a lot calmer. He folded his hands in front of himself, noticing Eren was slowly easing out his glare. “He’s asleep now.”

“Thanks… Mikasa’s… I don’t know.” The brunette slumped against the nearest wall. He'd thought they'd gotten over that immature phase.

“Oh… yeah. She and Annie had an argument,” Armin’s already quiet voice seemed to lower even more, and Eren doubted it was to not wake the baby upstairs.

“Mikasa and Annie?”

“Yeah. I heard them downstairs. When I came to look after them, they were in different rooms. Mikasa was sitting by the window, said she just needed some fresh air, and to be honest… I was too scared to ask Annie.” The blond gave an embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his head. “I think they’ll need some space, so whatever Mikasa said to you… don’t take it too personally. And I won’t take you yelling personally.” He offered the compromise with a sheepish but sly grin.

“Oh. I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean that, Armin,” Eren said apologetically.

“Yeah, I know.”

“So they’re a thing again, huh?” Eren rubbed his arms to warm them.

“What?”

“Mikasa and Annie… If they’re even having real fights and all…” Eren really didn’t know how to feel about it. His stoic sister who’d never even let people approach _him,_ let alone _her._ “Just… Was she ever planning on telling me? - But then prying into my business!”

“Eren, I think you don’t understand,” Armin protested hastily before his friend got any more of those dumb ideas. “Annie was humanity’s enemy. She killed many of our soldiers, some were close to you. Please consider that Mikasa is thinking of _you_ by waiting to tell you. She doesn’t want to hurt you. It’s not so easy like with Jean and me, I know you think he’s an idiot, but you’re ok with him. However Mikasa… thinks you might hate Annie… and that accepting them as a pair all over again will be a bother to you.”

“Why would it?” Eren shook his head in confusion, it wasn't like it was his decision to make.

At that Armin’s brows shot up a bit too obviously. “You like to… overreact?”

“What?!”

“Eren. You know you tend to be drastic sometimes. But- but it’s been getting better, really.” The blond tried soothing him.

“Oh my gods, Armin.” Eren sunk his face into his hands. He didn’t want to know, but his curiosity drove him anyway. “…Why were they fighting?”

“Eh? Oh, I didn’t really hear… Well, they weren’t very loud. Something about the others, and the shifters. Annie’s afraid, I think, and Mikasa might’ve understood her concerns as doubting her. Mikasa assured her that she’s strong enough to protect her, but then Annie said that it’s not about Mikasa’s pride and threatened to turn into a titan and run away and…”

“Oh. But you didn’t really hear...?” Eren pointed out questioningly, quirking a knowing brow.

“Ok, maybe I did hear quite a bit. But I was reading, I didn’t think that I was paying attention.”

“I see… so even they get those situations. Even though they always act so composed.”

Armin huffed in silent agreement, blowing a long strand of hair out of his face. Eren couldn’t help but notice the blond bangs had grown.

“Say Armin, you want me to cut them for you?”

“Hm?” The boy looked up at the hairs almost obstructing his sight. “You know, I think that would be just about right, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why this chap was so ridiculously huge! Hope you liked! <333 plz let me know. ^^
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next chapy: Eren is my cute lil kitty-cat and he’ll scratch out anybody’s eyes if they touch his kitten. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ <333

“You like it?” Eren asked his friend, handing him a mirror.

Armin admired Eren’s skills for a bit, glad that his hair was back to normal. Only now did he notice how irritating it had been having that fringe wedging into his eyes the whole time. “Thanks, Eren. I love it.” He gave a relieved sigh, shoving a loose strand behind his ear.

“What was that?” Eren froze up without warning. “You hear that?”

“Huh?” Armin jolted in confusion, then he heard it, too.

The boys automatically burst up and out of the room as fast as they could.

“Wait!” Eren whispered once they got to the entrance hallway. They crouched next to the drawer that was keeping the door shut, ready to shove it aside.

“What is it?” Annie asked, appearing behind them. They gestured for her to be quiet before loud neighing echoed from outside again. Horses were snorting and several hooves were trampling through the snow.

“The soldiers?” Eren asked quietly in confusion.

Armin shook his head, whispering back: “They don’t have horses anymore.”

“Oi, Eren!” The boy heard Levi’s commanding voice from the other side of the door.

“Levi?” Eren and Armin pushed the drawer away to open up. “Levi, where were you? -Hah!” A gasp tore through the brunette’s sentence as he caught sight of the three huge animals.

“Solving our problems,” Levi informed, jumping off a grey sprinkled horse. Mikasa came down next to him from a dark one, holding the steel ropes that were looped around a reddish horse as well.

“Where… My god.” Armin giggled in disbelief.

“There’s a stable behind the hut, if we’re lucky there’ll be some saddles we can use,” Levi explained, reaching out to pat the broad neck of the stallion next to him.

“Where on earth did you get horses?” Eren gaped.

“Well there’s not exactly a market around the corner, but they were running around freely with a herd,” Levi murmured absently, eyes set on the large animals. “Digging up grass under the snow, they weren’t paying attention. But we only have three, so…” The man gave Mikasa a curious look, lifting his brows at her.

“It’s fine. Annie and I will share one.” She huffed in annoyance before shoving the steel rope that was left of her gear at Levi and rushing into the hut. “We’re not stupid kids anymore.”

There was a moment of silence in which Armin and Eren looked after her, then back at Levi.

“That’s good then,” the older briefly whispered to himself. “Let’s find some more comfortable ropes for these fellows. And don’t worry, they’re trained military horses.”

After grabbing their cloaks real quick, the boys followed Levi around the house. There was indeed an old, empty stable for maybe two horses.

“Armin, you’ll take the fox. She’s a very polite little beauty and she knows her manners.” Levi tied said horse to a mast.

“Thank you very much.” Armin smiled, stepping beside the animal to caress its graceful mane.

The older turned to see Eren tying the black one Mikasa had ridden on to a mast as well.

“I think your sister will want to keep that one, it’s been warming up to her,” he spoke as he wandered into the stables. “Hunters also hunt on horses, right? So there should be saddles.”

“Mhm,” Eren hummed in confirmation, cupping the snout of the dark grey sprinkled horse he and Levi would be riding.

“Good. Barebacking may sound fun, and it is, but not on a horse,” Levi muttered in a serious tone, already carrying two saddles on his way out of the stables. He threw one on the back of Armin’s fox mare and secured the other on their grey stallion.

“I’m gonna check on Eric real quick, ok?” Eren announced, looking back over his shoulder. “Will we head out right away?”

“We’ll definitely keep the horses ready.” Levi nodded, still busy with their saddle. “10 more minutes.” The man turned to address the blond behind him. “Oi, Armin.”

The boy jumped in slight surprise and spun around to the older. “Y-yes?”

“You cut your hair?” Levi inquired casually.

“Oh. Yes, Eren did it for me.” Armin gave a sheepish smile, pushing a gold strand behind his ear and doing what he did best - blushing.

“Looks good. More like ‘you’ again.”

“Thanks.” The blond laughed and tried looking away in embarrassment. “Eren’s really talented; he did a good job… Though I think he knows me long enough to cut my hairstyle in his sleep, it’s nothing special after all.”

“Like I said, it’s ‘you’.” Levi turned back to his work, tightening the reins. “You three are all _very_ special kids if I'm honest. I knew that when Eren first told me about his two best friends. And I knew when you and Mikasa joined my squad. I think even if the titans are gone, you won’t stop being special.”

Armin let the words sink in, he cleared his throat before slowly replying: “Sir, do you think… I’m sorry, what I mean is… Eren and Mikasa have done a lot of great things, but it’s not over yet, is it? The Commander will still need us to go on offering up our hearts for mankind. The more I think about it, the more I come to the conclusion that the fight’s not over yet.”

Levi stopped his movements, remaining silent for a long moment. He blinked his half-lidded eyes a few times, considering Armin’s assumption, which wasn’t all that wrong.

“I hope you like cutting hair as much as Eren, kid. 'Cause your boyfriend might need a haircut, too.” It was all Levi said, hoping it would give Armin something else to think about.

Armin was already contemplating if he should ask about his previous subject one more time, but thought better of it when Mikasa and Annie came around the corner. He didn't want to unsettle anybody and rile up his friends.

“Ready?” Levi addressed them. The two girls nodded and walked up to their horse, hand in hand. Good, their little quarrel had been taken care of then, Levi assumed. “I’ll get Eren and Eric.”

When the man opened the door to their room he found Eren standing by the bed, tying a blanket around his waist.

“Levi. Could you hold Eric for a sec?”

The older nodded and walked over to the bed where Eric was fiercely trying to crawl to the other end to get down.

“Woe there, where are _you_ going?” He grabbed the baby and wrapped him up in his arms. Eric whined in protest as if he was being harshly manhandled. “Why is he making such a grumpy face?” his daddy noted in realization, face falling to a stern frown to match Eric's.

“Why? Oh, I don’t know, maybe because Mr. Grumpy is his father?” Eren grinned without a care in the world.

“Seriously, Eren. You know what I mean.” Levi tried giving their son a kiss to the forehead, but was stopped by tiny hands pressing against his lips and jaws. Eric shoved himself away stubbornly, trying to kick his way out of his daddy’s grasp with the lowest growls his little voice could bring up. - Only to scream in a high pitch right after.

“Nhhh! Mhh- Ah!!” He fought in frustration.

“Oi, brat.” Levi’s grip tightened to not drop Eric. “What’s the matter?” He only grew more stunned over his son's unusal behavior.

“It’s normal.” Eren's lips were decorated by a calm smile as he walked up to them once he’d finished Eric’s nest that would keep the baby warm and close to his body. “Everyone has a bad day every now and then. Babies aren’t always the happiest of beings; they can’t really say what they need or want, after all.”

“NAHH!” Eric protested, persistent little fingers clawing at Levi’s cape unsuccessfully while the man watched him in mild confusion.

“Aw, come here.” Eren lifted the fussy bundle out of Levi’s arms, faking sympathy. “The big bad world, and it’s not working the way you want it to, huh?”

Levi sighed. “Is he tired? Or hungry? We can stay here for-“

“No, it’s fine. He’s dramatizing,” Eren assured, laying the baby’s head on his shoulder. For some reason Eric slowly began calming down. At least he stopped thrashing. “If he’s hungry, he can drink any time, I’ve got him right against my chest. And sleeping in his little hammock here has never bothered him either.”

Levi ruffled Eric’s hair carefully, since he didn’t know if he’d set him off again. “Is he stopping? How did you do that?”

“It’s just my scent that’s soothing him now, I guess, but that won’t last long,” Eren explained, rocking Eric a bit. “If he starts again later, there’s not much we can do.”

The tiny being gave more soft whines of distress, digging his face into the side of Eren’s neck to hide.

“Yes, I know. Noney and daddy are real meanies. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?” The brunette nuzzled Eric's head and tried to distract him with something more positive: “Cheer up. We’re gonna ride a horsey.” 

He placed him in his nest despite his protests, and cradled him against his body where the bundle let out some helpless whimpers. All the while his woolen hoodie was simply pulled over his dark hair to keep him warm against his will; it was truly outraging.  
Levi would’ve said Eren’s kind of like a kangaroo if he had known what that was.

“Is he really ok? He’s not hurt or anything?” he asked in slight concern, hurrying after Eren once the boy swung on his own cape, ready to leave. When had the young noney become so strict, Levi couldn't remember.

“He’s fine, Levi,” Eren repeated, amused by the older male's overprotectiveness. “He’s grumpy, but I can’t give him his space right now as you know. He’ll have to deal with it for a bit, it won’t kill him.”

“Maybe it will,” Levi slowly retorted in a hesitant tone, however the words were dripping with sarcasm.

“You’re such a sweetie,” the younger called as he wandered out the door. “You’ll spoil him rotten; I can see that coming already.”

Nobody said you can’t spoil your child _and_ be a strict parent. Because for all that Levi was gentle and caring, discipline was one of his highest priorities.

“All set?” Armin asked, spying his friend from around the corner.

Eren nodded, eying Mikasa who was already saddled up, reins in a firm grip. Annie sat behind her, her arms locked around the raven’s midriff for balance. They were obviously ok again.

“Eren.” Levi drew his attention, waiting by their horse. He led the animal over to the boy, who turned to let the man help him up. Levi gently grabbed him by the hips and effortlessly sat him in the saddle, sideways. “Have you lost weight?” he joked when he felt how light Eren still was, running his hands over the younger’s knees and kneading his calves.

“Have you grown a few inches?” Eren teased back, smiling down at the blank-faced man.

The older playfully clicked his tongue before hoisting himself up behind Eren, reaching around him to take the reins. He gingerly placed a hand on the boy’s thigh. Eren huffed in amusement at the possessive gesture as fingers slid between his legs.

“What?” Levi wanted to know earnestly.

“Nothing.” Eren shook his head, trying to hide a smirk.

“I have to hold on to you so you don’t fall,” Levi explained nonetheless.

“No, no, you’re right,” the young noney agreed, voice breathy from suppressed laughter. Levi looked over Eren’s shoulder expectantly, giving his thigh a light squeeze. The boy nudged his cheek with his own and settled for cuddling Eric, who was twisting in his position, eager to see the horses.

“Wow,” Eren hummed at him. “Look, so many horses.”

“Woaw,” Eric repeated shakily, peeking out from his blanket that confined him to his noney’s chest.

“They look just like uncle Jean, don’t they?”

“Eren,” Armin warned with another blush adding to his, from the cold already red, nose.

His friend just grinned over at him.

“Alright, let’s go,” Levi ordered and the three horses galloped off into the snow.

“Hanji,” Erwin spoke, running a hand through his astray hair. “I’m sorry.” The tall blond walked up to his subordinate to untie the cloth that was muffling them.

“You’ve been apologizing for over two weeks now, Erwin. It's makes me think I should worry about you more than myself,” Hanji huffed breathlessly, suppressing a cough.

“I’m fine,” Erwin assured tonelessly, grabbing a bag of melted snow they currently used as their main source of water. “You need to drink.”

Hanji turned away from the bottle Erwin was holding towards them. “So am I. Start worrying about things that are more important.”

The blond pulled the water bag away again, keeping it open though and observing his companion through narrow eyes. The messy ponytail, the broken glasses. “I’m powerless in every way, Hanji. What does worrying help? It’s my fault you and the other shifters are being treated like criminals.”

“It's not like you got us in here, it can’t be helped,” they protested. “It’s only natural that the people fear us, or fear that certain events may repeat themselves. The harder something is earned, the more precious it becomes, and humanity had to sacrifice a lot… to finally have peace. I don’t mind either; we’ll just need a chance to prove ourselves-“

“Again? You’ve defeated the titans, you’ve done everything humanly possible and more. What more proof do they need? There’s nothing I can give them,” Erwin pointed out, a heavy frown deforming his brows.

“Then we’ll have to play along.” Hanji shrugged, letting their head dangle again from exhaustion, the heavy chains still cold on their skin.

“For the rest of our lives? This is what you’ve sacrificed your freedom for?”

“I never said I’m giving up.” Hanji shook their head, voice hoarse but confident. “I won’t accept this. We made this compromise after Levi left; once he’s back they’ll all feel a little safer. Now that we found some gas stashes for emergencies… what is there to complain about?”

“Humans… will always find something,” the blond said grimly. 

“Erwin. The female type must’ve reached the underground days ago, I’m sure they’re on their way back by now. Shoot a signal flair… one every full hour.”

“I will.” The tall male straightened from his crouching position, a sigh of defeat on his lips. “Make sure the Major drinks something, then put this back on before someone comes by.”

Connie and Sasha saluted firmly, the shorter of the two taking the cloth Erwin handed them. The Commander walked out of the stone building, back to the ruins of the city - what was left of Trost district.  
The man rummaged under his cape in search of a signal flair before pointing one at the pale sky and letting the green smoke rise upwards and into the clouds with a pang.

Levi turned in his saddle to check on the others. “That was our last break. We’ll keep riding until it’s dark, then find-“

“Over there!!” Armin interrupted Levi with an excited shout. All eyes followed the blond’s stare into the air. A long green trail, unbelievably thin and most likely hundreds of miles away but that was their destination.

“Trost!” Levi confirmed. “Don’t lose it!” He tightly looped an arm around Eren and Eric as the horses stomped into the ground at high speed, whirling up snow.

“Will we make it there today?” Eren asked hopefully, hands digging into their stallion’s mane.

“Maybe… But not before it’s dark.”

Eren’s smoky green gaze wandered into the sky, then followed the distant stripe which took on a similar color the more it mixed with the clear blue of the sky. It was slowly becoming pale already, and the boy just hoped they’d make it there before night fell.

It was quiet in Trost. The soldiers were staying in somewhat inhabitable ruins that were close enough to each other, probably sleeping by now. Only the night guards watching over the shifters in the basements were awake. And maybe Erwin, who’d been twisting and turning, feeling more off than usual.  
Sleep was too far away for him, a distant thought in his riled up mind. He heard a shout from outside, and another one, and more indistinct noises. It could’ve been his imagination, or the sound of his collapsing brains that were in utter chaos anyway.

He stirred restlessly, covering his face to drag his palms from his forehead down to his jaws, a sigh of defeat leaving his lips before he finally sat up. Pinching the bridge of his nose only to let his fingers and thumb dig into his eyes, he forced himself awake, and dared a look out the window. There was bright light outside from several torches and soldiers were scrambling out of their quarters to run towards a crowd of more soldiers. Erwin jumped out of his bed in realization to take a closer look. They were surrounding a group of people on horses.

“Levi?...” The Commander didn’t hesitate a second longer, grabbed his weapons and uniform, and dashed out of his room.

“Commander! There’s-“

“I know,” Erwin growled at the tripping soldier that came running at him.

“L-Levi? They don’t look very friendly,” Eren pointed out, reaching behind himself to make sure the older male was still there.

“Calm down, they’re just shitting their pants,” Levi whispered to him, slowly moving to get off of the horse. Eren looked after him in fear once the man was standing.

“Everyone on the floor!” a random soldier ordered.

Levi turned to him with a death glare which quickly shut him up. “Hah? What gives you the right? Ask nicely… Or have you forgotten who I am?”

“Captain Levi, sir,” another one addressed him a lot more calm, and Levi's frown grew even darker at the old title. “We’ve come to new terms with Commander Erwin. Please disarm if you carry any weapons, and hand out the shifters… All of them.”

Levi’s steel eyes widened, though he looked more intimidating than shocked. “And if I don’t?”

“We will have to take them by force.” The surrounding soldiers simultaneously took aim; the loud clanking of guns could be heard, and it filled Levi's ears with poison. Trying to boss him around was one thing, aiming guns at his baby - his family - was another. Levi clenched his fists reluctantly; he was at their mercy for now, and the only ways to get out of this alive that he could think of, involved these peoples’ certain deaths.

“Tch… I see,” Levi’s low voice was a thoughtful mumble of calm compliance, yet not an inch of surrender. Already knowing how he’d do it, his mind automatically mapped out a gruesome strategy. He would no longer consider lives, this meant war. He gestured at Eren to come into his arms before reaching out to help him down.

Armin carefully jumped off his horse next to them when the man nodded at him, Mikasa and Annie lowering themselves onto the other side. Levi held out a protective arm in front of Armin and Eren as they got behind him nervously. Eren struggled to detangle Eric from his chest as quickly as his quivering fingers would let him, so he could give his baby to Armin in case he’d have to transform.

“Eren, don’t,” the blond whispered, cradling the silently whining bundle.

“If I have to, I will,” Eren answered firmly, grabbing his friend’s shoulder for support and lifting a thumb to his mouth in defense.

“Put down the guns,” Levi told the soldiers, gradually losing his patience. He could see every one of them didn't possess an ounce of composure, staring with fear into his cold, threatening eyes.

“Out of the way!” Erwin commanded, suddenly pushing through two of the men.

“Erwin! What is this?” the shorter immediately snapped at his superior upon recognizing the blond, his mass-murder plan briefly put on hold.

The Commander walked up to them without a change in his stony expression, grabbing Levi’s arm and bending down to his ear. “Levi, please. I’ll explain later. For now, do as they say.”

“Have you lost your mind?” the man hissed, trying to pull away from the taller in anger.

“Seize them!” the sudden order rung through the night, and the soldiers instantly closed in on the shifters.

“Ah!” Armin yelped and stumbled back in fear, clutching Eric who hid in his chest out of surprise.

“Levi!!” Eren cried out once the men grabbed a hold of him. His instincts were working on overdrive, urging him to rip himself free the second they laid their hands on him, rip himself free of the unwanted touches, and make it back into the safety of Levi’s arms, protect their baby, take it and run away.

“Wha-?” Levi spun around to hurry to his beloved, but Erwin immediately pulled him back, hooking his arms under Levi's. “Erwin!!!” He snapped his head to look over his shoulder, searching the blond with an enraged look of betrayal.

“Levi-“ Erwin was cut off as the shorter shoved at him, making an unexpected and fierce bend, and painfully twisting Erwin's arms.

All Eren could do was scream as he searched for his man only to be pulled away from him. He didn’t know, should he defend himself or give in, he was too worried they would harm Eric or Armin or even Levi if he transformed. Before anyone could protest, Annie and Mikasa were held down and quickly put in chains as well. Even Mikasa was afraid to make a wrong move, she didn't seem to understand what was going on, and seeing as she wasn't fighting back either, it tore a harsh wound into Eren's resolve that left him with nothing but fear and uncertainty, and kept him from doing anything at all.

“Levi, listen-“ A pale fist collided with Erwin’s jaws with a sharp crack. However the blond didn’t let go of Levi, still holding on to his wrist tightly with one hand, regretful, blue eyes meeting his anger-filled, silver gaze. The taller man’s free hand found his jaw, giving it a light tug to see if it was broken, which wasn’t all that unlikely with the force Levi could bring up when he wanted to. “I deserved that.” Erwin spat blood, grimacing at the familiar taste before looking back at his companion.

Levi stared at him a lot more shocked over his actions than Erwin, and somehow unable to believe what he’d just done. Eric’s pierced crying practically forced him to snap out of it, Levi gasping sharply as he heard it, and tearing his attention away from Erwin. Armin backed away further with Eric wrapped in his trembling arms, helplessly watching the soldiers take his friends away.

“Levi!!” Eren shouted again, but his screaming was muffled with a cloth the soldiers tied over his mouth.

“Ere- Ngh!!” Levi was once again stopped by Erwin yanking him back. “Oi, bastard!! You want me to break your jaws for real?!”

“Armin, come over here!” The man ignored Levi’s threats. “Eren, stop thrashing! They won’t hurt you!”

“Erwin, fuck off!!” Levi growled, kicking and towing, nearly sending the taller flying off his feet as he struggled to keep a hold of Levi. “No!!” Levi shouted at those that surrounded Eren. “Don’t touch him!!!”

“Eren, it’s us!” Connie yelled, grabbing his arm to somehow win the boy's attention.

“Eren, calm down, please!” Sasha ran up to him, too. Eren fell to his knees, wide, glassy eyes staring at his companions in disbelief. “We’ll have to take you down to the basements first, ok? We’re right here, you won’t get hurt,” the ponytailed girl promised with an apologetic look of guilt on her face.

The events suddenly started playing off in slow motion to Eren, he tried to break free out of the sudden daze that weakened him to a point of defeat, rough hands yanking and squeezing him, but his mind was focused on something else entirely. As silence slowly began settling over the crowd Mikasa’s head dropped in defeat as well.

“Take them away,” an older soldier ordered, and the three shifters were lifted onto their legs again.

Make it easy for them? That wasn’t in Eren’s nature, every ounce of his being was protesting, every bone of his body trembling, but ironically he was used to giving in to humanity. He had for their sake, so many times. He craned his neck to look back at Levi, who thrashed within Erwin’s grasp, and a frightened Armin, hugging their baby. This wasn’t what they’d expected of their arrival, and Armin had been so right, the brunette cursed himself for not having listened to him. It was too late to have regrets now. Eren was being swept over the floor mercilessly, his legs stemmed against the ground, but it didn’t help much since they felt like pudding. As if they were in a great hurry, the soldiers dragged the shifters away from the others, away from Levi.

“Levi! Calm down, they won’t harm them,” Erwin assured, trying to soothe his friend. “I’ll bring you to them right away, but please let me explain first.”

“Why did you let this happen?!” Levi snapped back accusingly. “Where are they taking my Eren!? We had a deal-”

“Those are just safety measures. We’ll negotiate with them, just let them see that the shifters are no threat,” the blond explained as calmly as possible.

“Want to test if my knuckles are harder than your skull?” Levi barked, not taking a single sound from Erwin's mouth into consideration.

“They’re taking them to the basements,” the Commander continued, not deterred by Levi’s words. “We’ll have to speak to the soldiers first. Now that you’re here, you’ll simply have to confirm that Eren, Mikasa and Annie are under your surveillance. They should allow the strongest that much. Like Hanji is under my watch and Jean can be under Armin’s.”

“Erwin-“ Levi’s tone was dark and daring.

“As your Commander I’m telling you to follow out my orders,… as your friend I’m asking you to trust me. Will you consider my words for at least a second?” Erwin stepped up to shake Levi slightly, starting to grow equally as frustrated over the man's dense stubbornness. He leaned in to whisper: “We’ll give them the chance to let our soldiers that have become shifters free or we’ll declare them war between humans and shifters.”

“You would do that?” Levi asked, fairly unconvinced.

“Of course not. But I’m willing to bet that they won’t risk finding out…”

“No, Erwin, I’m not letting you gamble Eren’s-… I’m not letting you, goddammit. It won’t work.”

“Try me.” Erwin straightened again. “If it doesn’t work, you can still kill them anytime.”

“Are you that sure about your plan?” Levi squinted distrustfully.

“They’ll keep the armored and colossal of course, since those are the only ones that posed a real threat from the beginning. They’re no longer dangerous, but they must pay for what they’ve done, and will be imprisoned like criminals ought to be according to our new laws. The female type is easier, as long as you take her under your wing… If you have any questions before we see the others, we should go inside.”

Levi huffed furiously at Erwin. Burning with anger, he shot him another dangerous look of defiance. “Armin, you won’t give Eric out of your hands no matter what.”

The blond gave a few shaky nodded, his embrace tightening around the helplessly babbling baby, which squealed for its noney in confusion, still when Eren was already out of sight.

“I’m glad you came back safely,” Erwin spoke in honesty, looking from Levi to Armin with an apologetic expression, especially when he noticed Eric’s heartbreaking whimpers that were already fading, simply fed up. It had Erwin swallowing heavily before he could continue. “Please follow me.”

“Sorry about your jaw,” Levi grumbled once they were in Erwin’s room.

“I deserved it.” Levi didn’t deny that. His hands still twitched in distress, and he swore he could slice throats until there were none left to slice, but this was the last of humanity they were talking about.

However that didn’t stop Levi from using coldblooded murder as a threat. “So what’s your plan, Erwin. ‘Cause if Eren’s not out of there by the time the sun hits the horizon, I’m killing some soldiers. Maybe a hundred, maybe two hundred.”

The Commander turned to him with a fresh set of 3DMG in hand. “Put this on.” Levi looked up at him suspiciously before reaching out for the gear. Erwin pulled it away from the man before he could take it. “If… you promise not to use it against any human and follow my orders… only then will this work.”

“You may be one blown fucker, Erwin. But I still trust you.”

“Good… Armin, we can let you see Jean soon.” Erwin tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he knew the boy would see right through it.

Armin nodded understandingly. “Please proceed, and don't worry about me. We’ve waited this long, a few more hours won’t make a difference.”

Levi wandered over to him, reaching out to caress Eric’s wet cheek. “You got this, kid. Daddy’s gonna bring you back your noney.” He leaned in to give the baby a kiss to the temple. Eric only sniffled, seeming to calm down some more by his father’s touch, and he hid closer into the safety his anii provided, tired from all the stress.

Eyes falling shut for a moment, Levi finally turned to his superior again. “Orders, Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, I know this looks bad and it’s short T-T But my loyalty to my 4ever OTP runs deep!!! LIKE YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!!! I can’t even begin to- FUCK!!! <333333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma apologize for the last chap… the unexpected angst… Tbh I didn’t think it would be all that unexpected ^v^’ Hang in there lovely readers! *starts dancing* We’re all in this together!!!  
> I mean you wouldn’t believe how much I hate my hands for writing this!! T-T
> 
> WARNING: to those who haven't read the manga, shifter-alarm, identities are now all out of the box!!!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Levi wasn’t obedient, he was loyal. Something like a sense of honor didn’t mean much to him, he simply didn’t want to have regrets. He wanted to obey Erwin not only because he was Levi’s last chance to avoid ending this in a disaster. But losing his friendship to the man was without question something he wouldn’t tolerate.

He’d lost so many comrades; he didn’t want to hate the ones that were still alive. And Erwin had once been his enemy, they'd come so far. It was generally hard to break up something that had been forged in hellfire. The two companions had managed to become allies, friends, partners. They were more than what met the eye. And they put trust in one another that ran deeper than in any normal friendship. Maybe even deeper than what Mikasa, Eren and Armin had. What Levi had lost with Farlan and Isabel, he’d somehow gained back with Erwin and Hanji, though he had doubted that he ever would.

However right now all Levi could think about was Eren. And Eric. Guilt and misfortune. Armin had been right, and they should've all known that from the start. They’d been unprepared. Downright impatient.

“After you left, Levi… the soldiers feared the colossal and armored might riot since the cyclops - their… ‘leader’ - was gone,” Erwin explained, dropping onto a sofa next to Armin. Levi leaned against the wall opposite to them, staring into the ground, focused on the Commander’s words. “As you know, the soldiers think those two shifters only helped us because they were forced by you.”

“Me?” Levi’s deep voice sunk with heavy sarcasm to express his disbelief.

“But… wasn’t Annie the one to convince Reiner and Berthold?” Armin pointed out timidly.

“The soldiers saw Annie as just another one of the shifters' allies. She may have convinced them, but Levi was the one who had literally disarmed them. They had no choice but to follow his orders, that's how the soldiers see it, and accordingly, they don't deem Reiner and Berthold trustworthy. At least not when Levi isn't around.” Erwin shook his head, pausing for a moment to look out the window. “Levi had taken on the colossal and revealed Berthold’s vulnerable human form, thus forcing Reiner to surrender. Witnessing this, the people were sure humanity’s strongest was invincible. To them the tables had turned and now the shifters feared Levi, meaning the men and women in our army no longer had to fear the shifters.”

“And this is how they thank him?" Armin spluttered, clearly outraged over the flawed logic of the people. He had to hold back his anger to not unsettle Eric again.

“Think about it. The noney of Levi’s child is a shifter. His only other relative was turned into a shifter. His best friend was turned into one. Half his squad. He’s protecting _shifters_ …” Erwin emphasized his words carefully. He wanted to make them understand that the people weren’t in the right, but also why their behavior wasn't all that farfetched. “The soldiers are scared he might switch to the side of the last titans, which now consist of intelligent shifters. They’re afraid of Levi as well now, and they want guarantee that there is no reason for them to be… They’re worried the only one capable of protecting them from the shifters, is in the process of becoming one of them himself. I never told you, Levi, that was another reason… why I couldn’t let you turn into a shifter.” The blond gave him an intense stare. “One of many reasons,” he quickly added.

Levi remained unmoving and without emotion, like a stoic statue. He merely inhaled loudly through his nose as if bracing himself for another one of Erwin’s hurtful and cruel revelations. He didn’t want to seem weak or disappointed, he was always ready for something like this. Erwin wasn’t called ‘the Commander without heart’ for no reason - but for the _wrong_ reasons. He’d simply offered his heart up a long, long time ago, and no one would ever show him the gratitude he deserved.  
For Levi, Erwin’s version of devotion was perfectly understandable in their time. He also didn’t want for Erwin to suffer even more under the horrible decisions he had to make as their Commander. Levi simply accepted those were the cons of being friends with such a great man, and his expressionless eyes continued to stare at Erwin patiently.

The taller swallowed before nodding in confirmation, as if he had to persuade himself to say this. “You deserve to know the truth, Levi… And if I’m honest, this was partially the reason I couldn’t let you be transformed. I had been expecting something like this of the people, and I needed you as a back-up. So, I couldn’t tell you that I knew…”

Another would be mortified to find out Erwin had predicted this all along and refrained from informing even his close friends, but Levi just slowly blinked in acknowledgement. He was used to being moved around like a chessman, he was Erwin’s secret weapon, and that included having secrets kept from him, too. Erwin was a strategist, a gambler, he had a reason for _everything_ he did, and in this case Levi didn’t even want to know.  
In this case Erwin had known how Levi would be welcomed once he came back, how the shifters would be treated, but he hadn’t told him when he, Mikasa and Annie departed. He didn’t want to cause panic, that including letting Levi make any stupid moves like taking the shifters and running while they had the chance. Keeping information from Levi was Erwin's way of remaining in control over him, because he couldn't do much without the Captain's help. For the sake of humanity, Levi did what he was told without question; accepted that in order to gain victory Erwin had to exploit everything and everyone. Even the people closest to him. And Levi was there to tolerate it, he was strong enough, he could endure it, he kept telling himself that because he knew it was true. Without his trust in Erwin, many things wouldn't have been possible.

“As a friend, I would’ve never let you, just like I in truth didn’t want Hanji to do it,” Erwin continued sternly. “Hanji knew that, and also that I was struggling with the idea of letting you. So they offered themselves… We were at war - the biggest war in the history of mankind. And Hanji understood that I couldn’t act as your friend… only as your superior. _They_ acted as your friend, they did the right thing… You’re different from us; you can do both, Levi. You can act as a superior without abandoning your duty, and you still remain reliable to those you love… Whether a friend, a husband or a father; you can be all that and still be humanity’s strongest in addition… I really admire you for that. I fail in each of those aspects and I have to tell you now that… I’m aware I’m not deserving or even worthy of your friendship. I respect you greatly. And if we put all this - the military expectations - aside, you are also an important friend to me… But I couldn’t let that get in the way of humanity’s victory-” 

“-Somebody has to do it,” Levi interrupted, effortlessly keeping his tone nonchalant as though he was too tired to get angry in the first place. “Somebody has to prioritize our victory or we’ll never win… I know, Erwin. Don’t burden yourself with thinking a lot, just do it. - I won’t resent you. I know how much you had to sacrifice; the things you gave up to choose humanity over everything else.”

Erwin didn’t answer at first, letting the room sway in that silence of agreement. “Does that make me any less human?” He sounded almost dreading of an answer.

It took Levi a moment. He didn’t know if he had ever heard Erwin sound so unsure about something, and he had to reply slowly: “It does, but in a good way… You’re not like those pigs humans tend to be. You abandoned the selfish part of your humanity. Something no one else could do.”

Armin peeked over at the Commander from the corner of his eyes. “…You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, sir.” Erwin met the sky-blue gaze with his own before the boy continued. “Commander Pixis, before he died, he told us something. That every human is selfish in a way, especially about their own interests and loved ones. It’s our inborn, God-given right to be… But you, sir, you... managed to save us all.”

“The kid’s right, Erwin… As for me, I’m not the flawless hero everybody wants to see, I thought you of all people knew that." Levi shifted, lifting a brow deep in thought. "I selfishly robbed others in the underground to survive. I went outside the walls because I wanted to be free. I wanted to keep my family, that’s why I _had_ to defeat the titans. All just an endless chain of selfish acts because I’m selfish like everybody else. I trust your decisions so I’m not burdened with making them myself, how more selfish could you get…? Of course opinions might differ; ‘what is a true hero and who is just mistaken for one’. People put it the way they like best… because they’re selfish. That doesn’t mean I’m more a hero than you are.” Levi pushed himself off the wall, breaking eye-contact with Erwin to adjust the new blades on his fixed 3DMG one more time.  
It had never felt so good to have freshly refilled gas tanks strapped to his legs; he was finally fully equipped again and no longer without means. “Humanity’s lost so much during this fight; and the first thing they do once they’ve won is play victim and make new enemies just so they have someone they can blame. - You lost _everything_ but are _still_ considerate of them… Or you’re just the smartest, damnedest, most manipulative bastard I know. I have no idea; do you think you owe them something? Because you’ve got it backwards. They owe _you_ their lives.”

“The fight’s not over.” Erwin shrugged in near defeat. “How could I stand by and watch the last bit of humanity destroy itself after we’ve finally managed to free it?”

“Well, then don’t feel bad for fighting,” Armin advised softly. “As long as you’re fighting for the right cause.”

“The cause…” Erwin repeated, his expression distant in a bitter kind of way. “The right cause is to set the innocent free, praise them for their heroic deeds and let equality rule.”

“And?” Levi cocked his head expectantly. “What’s your plan to achieve that, Commander?”

They’re gazes crossed as Erwin looked up thoughtfully. “When you left, they panicked and put the shifters in chains. I’ve been thinking of a way to free them ever since.”

“Great. Any promising results?” Levi inquired further. His eyes gleamed in silver when Erwin gave a firm nod.

“We assure them that our shifters are taken care of. We’ll offer to research for a potion, or alike, to ‘free’ the shifters of their titan powers. If it goes one way, it should go the other way too. Whether that’s accurate or not doesn’t interest us for now as long as it buys us time… All we’ll have to do then is accept that we’re partly responsible for guarding the armored and colossal 24/7 or they’ll be disposed of by the soldiers, which we can’t let happen of course.  
However the men are still scared, Levi. If we lose their trust they’ll turn on us. They’re the majority, we have democracy and we can’t simply kill them all or threaten them back, otherwise we’ll make the same mistakes over again… We’ll see how it goes, if they’ll relax in time… If not… Well I hope they will. But first I want us to keep trying before we do anything hasty. Most survivors are among the young soldiers and fewer experienced ones. Two of the eldest have taken the lead to a certain degree. The younger look up to them, they trust them and they’ll do as they say. So don’t provoke the elders if it’s preventable. They’re quite conservative.”

“Got it,” Levi assured promptly.

“But Levi, you have to do exactly as I say, no rash-“ Erwin broke off when the banging of persistent knocking echoed through the room.

“Commander Erwin, we want to speak with you immediately,” a grim voice spoke from the other side of the door.

The blond gave Levi a last, meaningful look before forcing himself to act neutral again. “Come in.”

The door opened and Levi instantly stepped up so the soldier couldn’t come into the room any further without getting past him. He didn’t want these men anywhere near his child or his people for that matter.

The other wasn’t of very big stature either, squinting, brown eyes hidden under broad brows and recently cut hair stood off his head in all directions. He questioningly scrunched up his small nose before spying Erwin on the sofa.

“Arthur,” the blond greeted.

“We’d like… to hear your terms of negotiation before we can release the shifters again. Or at all…”

Levi spoke before his superior could: “You’ll hear those… right after you’ve taken us to them.”

The man, Arthur, glared at Levi in annoyance. “What a pity that we can only allow you to see the shifters once we- ugh!“

Levi grabbed the guy by his collar, too disgusted to pull him close, so he shoved him back to hold him at a secure distance. He heard Erwin stand up behind him in alarm, but ignored it. “These terms concern the shifters, they are also human beings, and they have a right to know about them. And if you think I’d let you tell me that I need an allowance to see my subordinates or my friends,… my family-“

“Levi,” Erwin’s heavy hand landed on his shoulder, he watched the shorter freeze while a moment of silence passed. Finally he dropped Arthur, who’d been dangling from his outstretched arm like a hangman, and Levi took a step back as if the soldier had the pest. Erwin looked down at Arthur who gave a furious cough while straightening in defense. “We want to make sure they’re all in perfect health when they’re given back to us; that’s a condition before we can have a deal, Arthur.”

The man patted his chest to even out the wrinkles Levi had caused in his shirt, and gave an arrogant, gruffy huff. “And if the Captain and the shifters decide to strike then and there?”

“You ungrateful piece of shit,” Levi growled, causing Arthur to flinch, but in disbelief rather than fear. Erwin held out an arm in front of Levi, so he wouldn’t attack the other, yet it didn’t stop Levi from defending his honor. “I could kill each and every one of you, and make sure you’re dead before you even hit the ground. I don’t need titans to do it. And if I wanted to, I would’ve done it by now. The shifters? They know to defend themselves without me there, and I wouldn’t mind having you trampled to dust like the little parasites you are… How come we haven’t done it yet? You might as well start using that head of yours, and maybe consider that our patience is limited? Now you are to take us down there before I change my mind and do it my way. A far easier way.”

“I assure you…” Erwin began, intensely scrutinizing Arthur’s face. “Under my command, no harm will ever come to our people… That includes _all_ of our people. But it also means, we mustn’t take our lives for granted… yet.”

Arthur’s stare flicked back and forth between the Commander and his subordinate, almost nervously before he grumbled in unwillingness: “Very well then. So be it. Follow me. And put that _dog_ on a leash.”

Levi wanted to grab the man from behind and break his neck. Lucky for an unaware Arthur, Erwin once again intervened; he tilted his head into Armin’s direction pointedly to gesture for Levi to tend to the more important things. The shorter evened out his glare coldly and forced himself to give it up as he turned to hurry back to his son and the little blond holding him. “Come, Armin.”

The boy nodded and stood, visibly more shaky than usual, whilst Eric tiredly dug his face into his crimson scarf as Levi placed a protective hand on Armin’s back to guide them. Erwin was walking up front, following the soldier before them, who took hasty steps as if he were trying to express his displeasure in his way of walking. Noticing this, Levi could only mentally scoff, thinking how childish it was. Arthur couldn't have been older than him or Hanji.

The Commander looked back with a meaningful expression, probably trying to tell Levi something through gazes alone, but he was too far away to whisper anything to him. The Captain simply gave a reluctant nod when he noticed it, keeping Armin and Eric close. He had other things on his mind than Erwin's concerns.

“Easy, kid,” he cooed when Armin started to tremble again. “They’re all fine.”

Armin tried to suppress a sniffle, but failed and sunk his eyes beneath his bangs again, leaning into the man beside him. Levi let him until they had to break apart once they came to a wrecked stairway that was narrowed down by fractions of boulders. Bits of wreckage had flown into the building, boring into the ground and obstructing the path, but they were the only basements that had been found among the still standing, or partly standing houses.

They squeezed themselves further into the underground and every time Levi looked back, he found more soldiers following them. He was starting to feel like a criminal again, and it pissed him off to no end because, for once, he hadn't even done anything wrong.

“Tch.” Indifferently turning away again, he wrinkled his nose at the cold, moist air that suddenly hit his face.

Armin yelped, automatically stopping in his tracks when he heard the clanking of metal bars. Levi urged him forward. “Keep calm.”

But that was for naught when- “Armin!!”

“Jean?!” the boy gasped out and desperately spun around in search of the voice. He spotted the teen kneeling inside of a cell, hands tied to his back, and Connie beside him was holding a water bag he’d given Jean to drink.

“Hey!” a soldier shouted. “Tie his mouth shut again!”

But Armin was already rushing to his boyfriend, pushing past the men, and squeezing through the opening in the barred gate.

“Oh, Jean,” he let out a broken cry, falling to the ground before him to wrap his free arm around the teen, Eric still tightly clutched in his other.

“Armin,” Jean whispered breathlessly, his head falling into the blond’s soft shoulder in relief.

“Springer, don’t just stand there-“

“Let them,” Levi interrupted the scrambling soldiers. “I won’t accept unprovoked threats. Get your shit together so we can talk, that’s what we’re here for.”

“In other words, we’d like to get this over with and quickly settle on an agreement,” Erwin corrected, and Levi could hear him mentally clearing his throat at him strictly, like a scolding father. “I think we’d _all_ prefer that.”

The men stopped in their tracks, giving the Commander slow nods, but they still threw distrustful looks into Armin and Jean’s direction.

“I missed you so much,” the blond whispered. Jean just shuddered in his embrace, and Armin was sure he was too exhausted to really answer. He finally opened his sky blue eyes only to discover Ymir and Krista were in the same cell, sitting up against the wall they were chained to, in a safe distance from each other. It was ridiculous. After all this time humans hadn't learned their lesson.

The two girls looked equally as done as Jean, their mouths muffled. But Ymir hadn’t lost her glare of defiance, a cloud of hot breath flaring from her nostrils like steam from an angry dragon’s. She tilted her head upward in Armin’s direction as to say they better get them out of here, and _hurry._ The boy nodded apologetically before slowly pulling away from Jean to cup the side of his stubbly face.

“I’m so sorry… Just a little longer.” He leaned his forehead against Jean’s in relief.

“I’m so glad you’re alright…” Jean replied, taking another deep breath before his glassy eyes caught sight of the baby in Armin’s hold. “Heh… You took good care of them, didn’t you?”

Eric only stared in silence, hesitantly nibbling his lower lip. The unfamiliar faces and loud voices intimidated him, pressing him to keep quiet. He was still unsure and too afraid to move in any way other than to rub his face into Armin’s chest like he always did with his noney.

The blond managed a little smile, hugging Eric closer. “He took _very_ good care of us.”

“Moma bear’s down here somewhere though,” Jean pointed out hoarsely, he’d seen Eren and the others being dragged in here as well.

Armin gasped in distress as he remembered, instinctively starting to rock Eric a bit. “It’ll be ok, little soldier, everything alright.”

The child remained unresponsive, sleepy, ice blue eyes wandering off to hide along with the rest of him as he buried himself closer in Armin's embrace.

“Oh.” The boy frowned sorrowfully in realization, letting off of Jean to comfort the baby.

Levi observed the cell, and his former subordinates in it. In the one next to it he found Mikasa and Annie, calmly blinking at him. Wondering where the armored and colossal could be, he found Hanji instead. Immediately anger began boiling within him again. His companion just gave a relieved smile from behind the cloth that muffled them. Their gaze, however, was slightly flying past Levi since their glasses were missing one lense, the other having been shattered in several ways, and Levi was about to have a fit.

Erwin’s voice distracted him before he could act on any of those overflowing emotions. “I’ve informed the Captain of your terms. If there are any more you’ve come up with, please state them now.”

“Just a second, Erwin. Where’s-“ the echo of Levi’s dark voice faded once he broke off in surprise and suddenly pushed past the men that stood in his way with grave force. “Eren.”  
Levi grabbed the metal bars, recognizing the foggy turquoise of those eyes as they flashed up at him helplessly from the other side. “Open this up,” he demanded instantly, his head whipping back to the soldiers, a few of them jerking back in intimidation.

“Corporal Levi, we’d like to negotiate first before we can be sure,” one of them explained, one who was visibly older than the rest.

“Don’t make this uncomfortable,” Levi warned, eyes narrowing challengingly. “Let me in there.”

“It’s alright,” Erwin added earnestly. “We’re here to talk; no one wants to fight.”

The soldiers gave each other some wary looks before Sasha hurried to her former superior with the keys and unlocked the door for him.

“Thanks, Sasha.” The man rushed inside without hesitation and wrapped his arms around the limp boy on his knees. Pale fingers found their way into soft brown strands, stroking them soothingly.

“Mh-“ Eren whimpered when Levi pulled away from him too fast, though he only did so to take off that filthy cloth obstructing the younger’s mouth.

“Shh.” Levi tossed the thing away and Eren was immediately pulled back into his protective embrace. The boy gasped when breathing became easier again, despite the strong arms that were tightly clutching his slim, cold body. The older lifted Eren off the hard, icy floor and into his lap. “I’m so sorry, Eren. I swear, I won’t leave without you again.”

“I’m so stupid, Levi,” Eren whispered brokenly into his shoulder in defeat, tears causing him to tremble.

“No. Eren, no,” the man hushed, shaking his head persistently as he rubbed the younger’s back and rocked him gently – just anything to comfort him.

“How was I so naïve to think for even a second that we were free…? I’ll never be free… and neither will you, and it’s all my fault.”

“Shush," Levi protested immediately. "Humans tend to put fear above honor, it’s in their goddamn blood, is that your fault, too?” Of course it wasn’t. None of it was, and yet Eren was the one to suffer. It made Levi sick with rage and he forced himself to take a deep breath, the boy’s scent helping to compose him. “You used your strength for humanity, now they’re using it _against_ you. I know it’s not fair, and I won’t tolerate it any longer. Promise.”

He pressed his lips to Eren’s neck, cringing at how cold the smooth skin was. “Dammit. You’re freezing.” Levi jerked off his cape and looped it around Eren, pulling the hood over his head to hide the boy’s face while he was at it. _His_ Eren. “We _are_ free, don’t worry.”

“What do we do, Levi?” The younger sniffled as Levi detangled the ropes around his wrists. He felt so betrayed and so stupid.

“Don’t think about that now,” Levi told him, realizing that the mumbling in the background was fading into the stillness of the night.

“Levi,” Erwin addressed him. “Are you listening?”

“Aye,” the shorter confirmed grimly, not turning to look at the others.

“Sir, your behavior is utterly unsettling,” the older soldier from before spoke. “If you want to leave this place with your family, you must show us that you’re not a threat, and that you will keep the three shifters Commander Erwin has assigned to you under control.”

Levi snorted humorlessly; his voice took on a deep, sarcastic note. “Unsettling you say. Humanity’s strongest has fought for mankind for years just so he could destroy it afterwards, is that what you're implying? Might I inform you that in this godforsaken ruin, I am the only one whose behavior is reasonable?” He turned to look at the soldiers, now more serious. “Allow me to explain why this is all quite logical. I mean you no harm, but when someone endangers your life, you fight back with all your might; it’s common instinct. And my family _is_ my life, I won’t let anybody take away what’s mine. Is that proof enough?”

“We know all that, sir, and we agree with you. But it’s a plane misfortune that some in your family possess these dangerous abilities we must protect our future from. Or should I say, it’s rather convenient? You’re humanity’s strongest after all, and we won’t have to fear the shifters as long as you swear to keep the upper hand, will we?” the other questioned.

Levi met Erwin’s gaze as the blond lifted his brows expectantly.

“The shifters are no threat…” Levi then spoke. “But if it helps you fall asleep at night, yes, I’ll keep them under my guidance. In return... Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackermann and Eren Jäger. I want them free of all charges.”

“We will see to it. As for the rest, Commander Erwin Smith will be responsible for Major Hanji Zoe, Armin Arlert for Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer for Ymir and Krista Lenz, and the other elites of our army will take turns in guarding the armored and colossal. Reiner Braun and Berthold Huber.”

“However there are another few conditions we must establish,” Arthur spoke up from beside the bearded male. “Such as, while the armored and colossal aren’t allowed out of their cells without exception, the other shifters must stay within the groups with their guardians at all times. If a guardian wants to head out for whatever reason, he must ask permission by the authorities – which are aside from Commander Erwin, I, Sergeant Arthur Schwaig and my superior, Major Walter Brunn.“ He gestured at the man who’d been talking before.  
“Also must the guardian make sure someone will take his place during his absence. If the guardian does not return within the arranged timespan, we have the right to go through with execution. Furthermore we will also passively keep an eye on the shifters. We will not be considerate of privacy in this matter. And if a shifter were to transform without given an order, the soldiers are permitted, actually obliged to go through with execution. In short, we demand strict surveillance and no titan activity whatsoever. This requires exceptional behavior on the guards’ part since the punishment for harsh disobedience is banishment, which in your cases would mean death for the shifters that lose their guardians.”

Major Walter cleared his throat once the Sargent came to an end. “If you agree with these terms, all we’ll need is a signature and you’re good to go… with us that is.”

“Fine.” Levi suppressed a growl and Eren’s hands locked around his neck.

“Where’s Eric?” He whispered to the man, glass-pearl-like eyes searching the dim lit basement.

“With Armin.” Levi answered, lifting the boy off the ground. He heard the quiet steps of soldiers and the clanking of metal as the men freed Mikasa and Annie, and Hanji along with them. Erwin was already signing the ‘contract’.

“Mhh- B-Levi!” Hanji called as soon as they gained back their freedom to talk. “It’s so good to see you all.”

“Good to see you so cheery already, Hange,” Levi replied a lot quieter, though he doubted they could actually ‘see’ them, their glasses were still wrecked.

“I knew you’d come and get us out.” His companion gave him a considerably fresh grin as if nothing were, as if they hadn’t been cramped in this cell and treated like a criminal for days. Hanji wobbled out of it, stretching their limbs and yawning. “I’ll give you all a big hug… right after a long bath.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound bad,” the man agreed, his tone now warmer with relief.

Sasha and Connie were helping Krista and Ymir while Armin tried to support Jean into a standing position, his hands full with Eric.

“I’ll go help.” Eren slowly hopped out of Levi’s arms. Before the older male could follow, Erwin brought the contract to him that demanded a signature of each guardian, making Levi frown in annoyance yet again. He handed it back to Arthur and Walter after he’d finished, and looked up at the blond.

“I’ll show you to your rooms then,” Erwin spoke, his gaze wandering off to the shifters and one pair in particular. Eren was walking over to Armin and Jean to take his baby back into his arms. “Yours is… connected to Mikasa and Annie’s… and…”

“Erwin.” Levi snapped his fingers to get his attention.

“I mean- and the doors will be locked from the outside at night. Only the doors to the restrooms and the one between your two rooms will be open.”

“Bullshit,” Levi silently cursed, then followed Erwin’s stare that was directed at Armin. Levi had to hurry over there once he heard his son squeaking in complaint and relief to have his noney back. “Let’s get out of this hole, Erwin,” Levi called over his shoulder. He knew Erwin hadn't seen Armin in a long time, but he didn't plan on staying here a minute longer while Erwin daydreamed about Eren's best friend.

Eric didn’t leave Eren’s arms within the next hour. He started screaming and scrambling if any of Eren’s movements even _hinted_ at giving the baby out of his arms, but the young noney wouldn’t have. Though he tried feeding the riled up bundle to put him to bed. It was extremely late after all, and the little one was exhausted. They all were after that journey.

“What now?” the boy asked from where he sat on the bed with Eric against his chest.

“You heard Erwin.” Levi stemmed a hand against the window frame while staring out into the blackness. “We’ll stay here and hope the weather gets better. Then we’ll slowly head for the capitol and underground, and afterwards-“

“I didn’t mean that,” Eren quietly interrupted the man, he calmly looked away before Levi could turn to meet his eyes. “Are we planning to go through with this?” He pressed his mouth and nose to Eric’s soft head. “What about Eric, you want to bring him up like this?”

A long moment of silence passed as Levi looked away as well, he couldn’t think straight seeing Eren like this. “Erwin thinks it’ll get better… and if it doesn’t, I can still think of something.”

“And what?” The younger straightened in order to search Levi's eyes in worry. “Running away? That’s not freedom, it’s fleeing. And when we die, Eric will be all alone. Humanity’s as good as gone, he'd have nowhere to return to. Have you thought of _that?”_

“No, dammit,” Levi whispered in frustration as though that were obvious, and he shook his head.

“Well I have. I had enough time to think about what we’ve gotten ourselves into while I was in that cell and… I’m scared.”

Levi looked up from behind the hand that had been covering his eyes with the pretext of rubbing his forehead.

“Come here,” Eren pleaded after a short pause. The older male seemed puzzled for a second, but walked up to the bed right away, crawling up from the foot’s end to close in on the boy. He slowly leaned in to nuzzle Eren’s face, and looking down he saw Eric had fallen asleep against his noney’s bare skin. Levi gave their baby a quick kiss and then came back up to meet Eren’s lips.

“I don’t want you to be scared,” he spoke between openmouthed kisses. “I won’t let you.”

“I’m sorry. Mh-” Eren was muted again by another one of Levi’s kisses. “You need rest and I’m- mh, burdening you with… with this.”

The man’s silver eyes shrunk to sorrowful slits as he frowned at the younger, ready to protest. But he decided to go for a deeper kiss instead.

“Nh-“ Eren gave a little sound of exhaustion once Levi let him breathe again. Pale jade eyes fell back on Eric hesitantly. “My baby boy… I can’t lay him down, I couldn’t bear to have him taken from me again.”

“No one will ever take him from us, Eren…” Levi’s tone was serious, almost daring. Heavy lids fluttered as he lied down beside the boy; his head nestled in the crook of Eren’s neck while they leaned back into the pillows. “Give him here. I’ll put him down.”

Eren had to take in his darling baby a bit longer before he could finally let the limp little body slide into Levi’s strong arms.

“Good night, baby”, the noney whispered to then watch Levi take the bundle away to its nest, hidden next to their bed and away from the doors. Sleep soon forced his eyes shut and the last thing Eren was aware of, was Levi lovingly curling around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riren is the VIP among the OTPs, a truly ‘very important pairing’! I breathe kudos and love comments, don't be shy!!!  
> <3333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And some Jean x Armin action next chapter??? There's really not enough going on between them, sowy ~(_ _~) 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Finally! I got caught up in re-editing the chapters, I seriously gotta read the shit I post here, ^^'  
> But hope you enjoy~

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Armin asked softly.

“Believe me… now that you’re here, I couldn’t be better,” Jean murmured. He kept his eyes closed, his arm tightening around the blond lying beside him. The gradual silence surrounding them seemed to be enough to satisfy Jean, his Armin with him again and a warm, cozy bed, finally. He for one couldn’t care less about the conditions or terms of agreement, his situation had at least improved to the double.

Armin knew Jean was too hoarse to actually speak, but he had so many questions. A lot of which he already knew the answers to but just wanted to hear them from his partner. A firm confirmation. Like what are the aftermaths of transformation, is there anything he still doesn’t remember, things only he and Armin knew. Things that were meant only for them, that no one could’ve told Jean up until now. Armin feared he could've forgotten them.

“Jean?”

“Hm?” the teen hummed.

“Do you remember… no, wait. Do you feel like… certain bits of your memory-“

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Armin. I know why I became a shifter and that’s all that matters. I did it for you.”

Armin observed the other thoughtfully, forcing himself to overcome his hesitation after a moment. “But you were told that. You don’t remember it yourself.”

“So? What’s the difference?” Jean shrugged, blinking his tired eyes at Armin. “Does that change the reason why I took action? I’d do it again, you know. There’s one thing I’ll never forget - that I need you. You can smash my head against a wall as much as you want, I’ll always remember that.”

The blond shook against the teen, suppressing a giggle, and giving him an accusing pout.

Jean opened his eyes for real this time as he turned serious, blankly staring across the room. “I do remember.” His gaze was focused somewhere faraway as if he could see the memory playing out before him right that moment. “I remember tiny fractions of my thoughts, my surroundings. At one point I thought I would die. I remember that perfectly. When I saved Mikasa, I was ready to die for her sake, for you. She pulled me out of that titan’s mouth and… I saw you, Armin. I didn’t feel anything, I was oblivious to the situation… Then I black out kind of, but alone the knowledge that I saw you right before I made my decision… is proof enough to me. I’m sure I heard our dead comrades cry my name. It was so scary; I thought I would become one of them, I could already see Marco coming to pick me up.” Jean rasped out a humorless chuckle. “But I must’ve said ‘no’… Not yet. That’s why I’m here with you now.”

Jean stopped when he heard sniffling from beside him. Armin was covering his mouth to make the silent tears go by unnoticed as he clung closer to Jean. The boy was so confused and happy and devastated at the same time, all these emotions strayed aimlessly in one big mess. “Jean, you’re my hero… I’m so happy. You know I couldn’t lose you, I just couldn’t.”

“Hey, babe…” Jean sat up in worry, pulling the blond with him to steady his trembling shoulders. “You’re much stronger than that. But I’m not, so please don’t cry.”

Armin shook his head. He couldn’t word his thoughts or his feelings right now. He was angry and scared, too, because he felt that disgusting chill run down his back every time he heard that name. Marco.

Sometimes he wondered what things would be like if the freckled raven were still alive, and the thought scared him. The thought of him thinking such things scared him all the more. And it made him ask himself much more frightening questions like, was this really love? Did he love Jean? Did he _deserve_ him?

Would Jean love him if Marco were still here? This just wasn’t fair to Jean, and Armin knew he should be having more serious concerns at the moment.

“I think we need a new start.” Jean gave the blond a suggestive half-smile right on time, like he could feel the boy was troubled. “Everybody does. Memories or not. We’ll make plenty of new ones together.”

At that Armin couldn’t help but return the smile. He leaned in to give the taller a quick kiss. “You’re right. But first we’ll have to work our way around this. An entire winter, then the underground, and gods know how long it’ll take until they’ll give us our freedom back… I want to see the ocean with you-“

“You will!” Jean interrupted convincingly, diving in to cup Armin’s face. The blond had to suppress a laugh at how much Jean’s determination reminded him of Eren that very moment. He’d never tell them how similar they really were at times. “I know these aren’t the best prospects, but we’ll get there. We’ll get all that.”

As though he'd seen the future, Jean’s tone in voice fit his expectations perfectly as if they were naturally certain to happen, there was no more doubt. It indeed would be ridiculous if they didn’t make it. This was what they’d fought and lived on for, after all. Jean could’ve hidden away in the military police, and he wouldn’t have survived. But he did, and he saw that as a reason to live. He had to make the best of this, become happy, for Marco. For all those that had died for humanity's victory.

“I’ll keep you warm during winter, so who cares how long it’ll last or how cold it’ll be?” Jean stared into light blue eyes for a long moment, holding Armin's gaze with promise in his own. Silence settled over them as they took in each other’s presence, until Jean’s composure finally crumbled. He broke in the blond’s arms and dug himself into him as far as he could, nearly crushing Armin with his need. “Dammit, Armin...” The teen began trembling, causing his boyfriend to gasp in surprise. “I missed you so much… It was hell, you can’t imagine how many times I wished I could give up and just… take you back into my arms,” Jean whimpered. Eyes round with realization, Armin finally relaxed into his embrace.

“I missed you, too, Jean.” Gentle sobs made his voice hitch. “I was so worried, I was so scared… Thank you for coming back.”

The dirty-blond sniffled into Armin's stomach and attempted to clear his throat. “Of course… I love you, Armin.”

“Mh- Thank you,” Armin sighed shakily as their shaking was calmed by the closeness they could finally share again.

“Thank _you._ ” The other snorted and Armin quickly realized why - a hand started to tug at his buttons. He could only pull Jean closer in anticipation for his touches.

**One month later.**

Eric draped his tiny hands over his mouth dramatically as a desperate squeal tore from his little throat, and tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. Eren spun around in shock and urged himself back to the baby sitting on the floor. The little one was already extending his arms to his noney frantically again.

“Nawny!!” he whined heartbreakingly.

“Oh, Eric.” Eren picked him up in confusion and gave him an apologetic kiss. “Noney just wanted to get something to drink. Shhh, what’s wrong with you?”

Eric let out some quiet snivels, he had calmed the second he was back within Eren’s arms, and that’s how it had been going for days. Obviously he just wanted to be pampered, or so it seemed.

Grey eyes flicked from the exaggerated scene back to an old chessboard. Erwin’s moves were ones Levi would rather not miss, they had been ending all their games in ties, and the shorter wanted to at least keep it that way if he couldn’t defeat his superior.

Eren bounced with Eric a bit to cheer him up, still unsure what the problem was or what he could do about it. If anything, the young noney had a feeling it was getting worse, and he was terribly exhausted by it on top of it all. He didn’t even have time to sit down and drink a glass of water.

“Little pumpkin,” he cooed soothingly, bringing Eric along to the table Levi and Erwin were occupying. Feeling somewhat drained, he slowly slid into a chair with his son in his lap and took a deep breath, a dragging sigh of acceptance and fatigue. He looked as if he’d ran a marathon, and it had already alerted Levi, the man quickly reaching out to pour him some water into a glass.

Eren accepted it, thanking Levi with a relieved whisper. Once he’d emptied the glass, he noticed the man’s stare was still set on him and was carefully scrutinizing his tired frame. Pale knuckles found their way to a soft cheek, caressing it thoughtfully.

“You alright, babe?” Levi wanted to know. He was met with a short moment of hesitation, then Eren tried to give him a reassuring smile as he nodded.

Eric watched the exchange neutrally, but not for long. He already slightly began struggling and twisting around again, wanting to be close to his noney, too. Or rather the center of his attention.

“Baby, baby.” Eren tried to soothe him, a troubled frown settling on his face. Despite his eager needs for cuddles, Eric was usually so independent, a self-made little man, and Eren was not familiar with these new fits at all. “You’re in a clingy phase, huh?”

“Clingy phase? The kid’s fucking traumatized,” Levi grumbled, focusing on the chessboard before him. “First his father disappears for a year, then his noney is brutally ripped from him, and you wonder?”

“Levi, you’re overreacting,” Erwin mumbled, his jaw buried in his hand, and his most thoughtful gaze fixed on their game. “All kids have a phase in which they just prefer a certain parent or want no one but their noney.”

“Fuck you, Erwin. Fucking shut up, he’s my kid, I know better.” Levi dragged his black bishop across the board and aggressively swung it as he knocked Erwin’s white knight over. “Just because _you_ still want your noney…” the dark haired man huffed, suppressing amusement at both his sly move and bad joke, and as far as Levi’s expressions went that was a triumphant gesture.

“You know everything better, don’t you?... But you’re quite right with one thing. On the battlefield men consistently cried for their mothers or nonas in their last moments. Maybe I would’ve, too,” the blond hummed deeply as sky-blue eyes wandered over the current positions, searching a way through their clashing strategies.

“Whatever you say, Commander. Also, can we stop? No one’s gonna win. You’re a genius strategist with the mind-block that I’m invincible.” Levi leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms to get ready for another long minute of Erwin’s strategizing. It took for fucking ever. If Eric weren't around and Levi allowed himself a quickie for every time it was Erwin's turn, he and Eren would be sitting in wheelchairs by now.

“I don’t think you’re invincible,” the taller male chuckled after an awkward pause of concentration. “I’m looking for a way to make this seem like a tie so neither your nor my pride is hurt.”

"Are you honestly saying, had you been serious all this time, you could've defeated me whenever you wanted?" Levi shot him a challenging glare. “Get a move on, gramps, ‘cause now you’ve done it. Now you’re really going down, I’m not falling for your bloody manipulative tricks. I'm not your fucking puppet, you always do this.”

“We’ll never know, will we? If I’ll never let you win, but will also never accept defeat, we’re either equal or I’m playing games with you… And if you can’t beat me on your own, there’s absolutely no way for you to find out.” Erwin flashed Levi one of his wickedly mysterious smiles almost provocatively, and Levi had to resist the urge to shiver, the corners of his mouth dropping in the most neutrally disapproving way he could manage.

“Bah.” Eric gripped the edge of the table and stretched out his hand for Erwin’s white queen Levi had prior swept off the board rather than off her feet. “Ada, ava dere,” the baby babbled out a quick string of nonesense, humming incoherent soft tunes.

Levi shoved the statue closer so his son could grab it and feast his astonished eyes on his daddy’s conquered victim. Then he raised his attention from the little one and back on Erwin. “We’re playing again. And this time I’m serious. I’m gonna shove every next chessman I kill up your ass so you know just _how_ serious I am.”

“Go right ahead then.” Erwin faked an impressed look while Levi’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“…Just so you know, I don’t intend for you to enjoy it, bushy brow.”

Erwin rolled his eyes, hiding a tired smile. “Not literally, Levi. Just to accept the challenge. I can’t wait to see your next moves coming up.”

“The only thing you’ll be seeing is my-” Levi went mute when he heard a hoarse growl from beside him.

Eric was frowning at the white queen in concentration, madly rubbing the fabric of his scarf all over the little figure.

Eren snorted, grinning down at the baby in his lap. “N-hn, Levi look. Your cleanfreak-traits are already kicking through.”

Levi blinked in fair appreciation, then nodded as if that had been obvious the whole time. “Yeah, rub that filthy bitch. I know you’re gonna stick it in your mouth afterwards anyways, might as well be hygienic about it.” 

“Ugh- Levi! We’re gonna have to reduce the swearing again.” Eren shook his head, too tired to go into detail about how one could easily avoid such words.

The older male simply shrugged. “Sorry, it’s Erwin and all his shit. These games make me aggressive.”

Eren didn’t seem like he was going to reply to that, he was staring off over Eric’s head, resting his lips in the child's black strands. “My chest really hurts…” He suddenly complained quietly.

Levi instantly turned serious again and shifted out of his chair to place a hand on the younger’s back. “What do you mean? Your lungs? Or heart?”

The boy shook his head. “It’s not organic, I think. I don’t know why, maybe it's from breastfeeding. Can we go see Hanji later?”

Levi slowly leaned back in his seat again, stern gaze lingering on Eren. “Yeah, I want to check on them anyways. Are they still asleep?” He looked over at Erwin, the blond giving a prompt nod.

“Hanji was up all night again, working on theories. We lost all the documents they’d gathered considering a retransformation of titans, so they’re starting by one to find a way.” The Commander unnoticeably avoided Levi’s glaring eyes. “I already told Hanji there’s no rush, since as of now there’s not much we can do with helpful knowledge as we barely have any means. Colonization is still a far away goal, and so is civilization.”

“Great. If these morons don’t kill Hanji, they’ll work themselves to death. You’re their guardian now, so make sure that doesn’t happen,” Levi snapped grimly.

Eren nearly flinched as the man grew tense to bite back more harsh words of which he knew they weren’t meant for Erwin. The boy laid his hand on Levi’s to get his attention and put him at ease again. “Levi, you wanna try feeding Eric something later? Like real food?”

Levi slightly lifted his brows, which were agile enough to form a complex frown of worry and curiosity. “Do I have to chew it for him?”

Eren giggled, looking back down at their baby. “No, I’m sure I’ll find something and we’ll just cut it into really small pieces. He does have a few teeth already.”

That much was obvious as Levi observed their son. Eric was carefully trying out his tiny teeth on the white marble queen, like his father had guessed he would. He was clicking them against the solid material to see how far he could go without hurting himself, nagging at the marble only to find out it was much too hard to bite. But it was nice and cold to his sore gum, and that was good enough for now. Eric’s innocent, ice blue eyes flew to his father as if he’d felt he was being watched.

“I see.” Levi briefly blinked up at Eren. “Good, we’ll do that.” He turned back to Erwin. “You still haven’t really told me why we’re going to stay at the capitol though. What do they want from the underground?”

“First we want to be able to set up camp, so we're busy gathering materials and supplies. The soldiers are catching horses, as many as they can and other animals, too. We slowly want to get back into farming, we need to get back into business. We’ll see what we can gain from the capitol, things the government couldn’t destroy before they knew their world was long gone, like secret documents. Maybe we can find out where exactly we are, bigger charts of the outside world. The capitol is north of Trost, we’ll go through as many villages as we can, everything that wasn’t trampled down. And since the underground city is the only city that hasn’t been completely wrecked by titans… I’m not sure - they’re hoping to find something, just anything really. Then we’ll see how things go… We’ll lead expeditions to several places and maybe in the far future, colonize.” Erwin quieted thoughtfully, seeming to wonder about something else he wasn't yet ready to share with Levi.

Eren smiled to himself before hesitantly using his chance to speak up: “I want to go to see the ocean.” His eyes suddenly sparkled with optimism. “I know this’ll all certainly take a lot more time than we'd hoped, but to know… that it’s actually happening, that we have a realistic chance to go there is already so exciting and satisfying… It exists as a possibility, and I have no doubts anymore. I can be patient for that… No matter how long it’ll take from here on out, I’ll wait.”

Levi’s face once again matched that of an expressionless statue, his eyes hooded deep in thought. He wanted to say something, but he just didn’t know what. Eren had said everything, and Levi neither wanted to smash his hopes nor did he want to get them up. The younger understood and just gave him a beautiful smile of reassurance. Somehow it was clear to Levi that Eren’s smile was genuine, the calm atmosphere was prickling gently with anticipation for the new world, and yet there was no rush to get there. He couldn’t help but feel glad as well.

“Alright.” Erwin straightened and stood from his chair. “I think I’ll go wake up Hanji now. We’ll continue later?” He gestured at the chessboard and Levi calmly gave a casual tilt of his head in agreement.

“Tell Hanji we’ll come by in an hour or two, Eric still needs his nap.” Levi sunk deeper into his seat, not bothering to escort Erwin to the door. But he remembered his manners with a silent groan, and shoved his chair back. He’d have to help Eren take Eric to bed anyway. “See you then, Commander.”

“Bye, Commander Erwin,” Eren called after him.

“Bye, Eren,” the blond replied with a smile, and Levi closed the door behind him once Erwin had turned to walk off.

“Alright, let’s get the kid to sleep,” Levi spoke tonelessly as he wandered back to help Eren out of the chair with Eric. “Does your chest hurt from breastfeeding you think?”

“I’m not sure. That’s why I wanna see Hanji. It’s been bothering me, and I don’t really want to stop feeding Eric just yet. I’ll just have to see if it has anything to do with him.” Eren took the white queen from Eric in a moment of Eric's distraction, and put it on the table. Once the baby realized it, he reached out his little hands for it in confusion, but let his noney take him away without a sound of protest.  
He fell asleep relatively fast afterwards. Levi guessed the show of dancing snowflakes outside the window had done it as he watched Eren and Eric in silence. The young noney slowly rolled off the bed once Eric was fast asleep and tucked in between his protective pillow-fence.

Levi held a cup to his lips, lost in thought. Not even the knock at the side door could catch his attention, but Eren was already on his way to get it.

“Mikasa.” The boy greeted her with a hug.

“Is Eric asleep?” she asked quietly right away.

“Yeah.”

“We’ll take care of him.” The raven offered, searching the room for Levi to meet his eyes for allowance. The older only nodded and put his cup down when Annie walked up behind Mikasa.

“Really?” Eren sounded unsure. Not because he didn’t trust the two girls. Having them watch over his baby had become something completely normal. However, Eric was the problem. “O-ok. But if he starts stirring or anything, come get me. I can’t have him wake up without me there, he’ll drive me crazy if he does.”

“Is something wrong?” Annie moved closer, still gluing to Mikasa's side.

“No, I think he’s just a little grumpy lately.”

“Alright. Don’t worry about it.” The little blond reassured Eren.

She crossed her arms and stepped into the room with Mikasa while Eren waited for Levi to follow him into the other room the girls usually occupied. Relief took over Eren once they'd switched rooms, he could use a break, he thought as Levi soundlessly closed the side door again.

Unfortunately the younger didn’t have a lot of time to catch his breath when Levi decided he wanted him for himself now.

“Eren. Come over here.” Levi gestured with his fingers for him to hurry himself to the older male.

The boy blinked a bit confused before self-consciously walking up to him, stopping beside Levi expectantly. He was getting a funny feeling. The man turned to him, eyes wandering down his slim frame, and Eren almost yelped in surprise when Levi moved in closer and extended his hand to gently rest it on Eren’s tummy.  
This was even more confusing, but when Levi’s other hand came to press up against his lower back, holding him there, the younger obeyed and didn’t move away from the touch.

Grey eyes remained locked on Eren’s stomach serenely, as though there was something to see there. Eren had to look away a bit ashamed for some reason, Levi so openly inspecting his body all of a sudden was new. He was so quiet, it just unsettled Eren as he inwardly struggled to figure out what was going on.

The man’s hands stayed put, but his gaze moved back up to meet Eren’s. “Aside from the pain in your chest, have you been feeling strange lately?”

“N-no?” Eren shook his head slowly and Levi mirrored his action questioningly.

“Not? Alright then.” The older peeled his hands from Eren’s body again.

“W-wait, what is this about?” The younger demanded to know.

Levi tilted his head, as a casual gesture. “I was just wondering. Because several nights ago we… Actually we did it in quite a few nights.”

“What you’re saying is-?” Eren lifted his brows impatiently, and Levi’s eyes shifted back down to his stomach which Eren was now covering up bashfully. He’d never get used to those piercing eyes that bored into him every so often.

Levi shrugged. “I thought you might be getting a feeling of discomfort, that’s all. Because I haven’t been holding back.”

“Oh.” Eren understood, at least he thought he did. Levi was worried because he was being rough with him. But that was normal, they hadn’t been together in so long, and the older male couldn’t control his desires anymore; it would take a while before they would fully recover from their desperate needs, and reach their composure around each other again. It could be exhausting at times, but Eren could take as much. It wasn't like he was getting nothing out of Levi's efforts.  
He shook his head, not wanting to alarm Levi. “No, I’m fine.” He smiled, thankful that the man cared for him so much. “You don’t have to hold back.”

“Are you happy?” Levi wanted to know all of a sudden. He didn’t look concerned, but the question caught Eren off guard.

Still Eren hurried himself to answer and put the man at ease: “Yes! Yes, of course. Yeah, I’m completely happy, don’t worry.”

“But that’s probably why you look so tired. Let’s sit down.” Levi guided Eren to the sofas.

“I’m really alright, Levi.” The boy giggled in adoration.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then _I’m_ tired.” He really didn’t care as long as Eren would sit down and take it easy. He put his arm around the youth protectively as Eren leaned in to him, carefully massaging the boy's side, and making him submit to the gentle touches while Levi rubbed his cheek into Eren's soft, brown hair. “Remind me to ask Hanji about circumcision again.”

“Cir- wait… You mean Eric?” Eren shifted away to look at Levi.

“Who else could I mean?” the older male asked calmly.

“But- but…” Eren stammered, he was kind of stunned. Not that he hadn’t thought of it himself, but now that Levi was bringing it up, and in such a serious and definite voice. As if it had already been decided.

“There was so much going on during his birth and Hanji kept on distracting me, I completely forgot to tell them to do it.” The man mustered his usual frown, staring off into the ground.

“But Levi- that’s…”

Eren broke off when Levi directed his attention back to him. He blinked at Eren like he would ask if there was a problem. “It’s more hygienic and prevents infections, and you know it’s also convenient concerning other things.”

Eren swallowed, still unsure. “That’s true, but… What if he doesn’t want it?”

“Doesn’t want it? In most cases not even the parents are asked - mine weren’t. Normally it’s done right after birth, and had we gotten a real doctor or a midwife, they would’ve done so then and there. Even in the underground. Hanji, that scatter-brain, probably just forgot.” Levi paused for a moment of realization. He scrutinized Eren to a point where the younger began feeling uncomfortable. “Why do you care so much about this?... It’s just skin. It’s completely useless, nobody needs it. You subs are _born_ without it.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know that it’s painful.” Eren straightened in defense.

“Calm down.” Levi pulled him back against his chest, forcing Eren to relax against him since there was no point in struggling against Levi's strength. “I’m not one of those crazy bastards that demand it be done while the kid is fucking conscious. We’re not at the wall cult here, and I don’t give a damp fuck about tradition. I care about my son’s health.”

Eren’s tense figure reluctantly gave in, and calmed once Levi ran his fingers lovingly through his messy strands again. “Ok… But…”

“What else?” the man serenely inquired when Eren wouldn’t spill.

“I want Hanji to explain it to me first, I don’t want Eric to get hurt or-“

“Anything you want. I promise he won’t feel a thing; I wouldn’t let it happen if it were any other way. He’ll get poppy, go completely numb, you can put him to sleep and he’ll wake up never knowing what even happened.”

“… That sounds so mean… Like a crime.” The boy cuddled himself closer to Levi like a lost child that had been betrayed.

At that the older male sighed. “You really _are_ still just a kid, huh?”

Levi didn’t miss Eren glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He demandingly tipped the youth's chin to lift his head and smirked down at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll understand in time.”

“Now you’re just mocking me,” Eren growled.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Levi moved in for a taunting, deep kiss before Eren could protest again. He skillfully lead the boy’s thoughts elsewhere and all was forgotten. They peppered each other’s lips with openmouthed kisses, heavy lids slowly fluttering shut, and nostrils flaring to suck in each other's scents.  
Eren’s hands searched Levi’s strong body to finally lock around his neck, but the man pulled away when Eren wanted to bring him in closer.

“You are a brat though.” Half-lidded eyes flashed at Eren almost playfully, despite the earnest tone that accompanied them.

The younger took the hint and bit his lip teasingly. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Mhh.” A deep sound of approval escaped Levi, and Eren had to suppress a whimper himself at the low groan, without resistance following the man who leaned back further to let the boy take over. His body, his mind, everything. It was all Eren’s.

Eren smiled softly as he crawled over the older male to sit in his lap, pressing his lower half against solid thighs, dragging his nails down Levi’s firm chest. “It’d be so boring… You’d no longer have a reason to discipline me.”

“…Go on,” Levi gently commanded in that husky voice, wanting to hear more of Eren's alluring words. They sunk deeper into the sofa, and Eren’s hands roamed back up to knead into Levi’s tense shoulders.

“You’re my dear husband… and I’ll always be your naughty brat.” The boy pursed his lips triumphantly when Levi let his head fall back over the armrest with a heavy sigh.

Eren liberally took a second to adore the pale skin of the man’s exposed throat before falling at it to shower it with kisses.

“Mh,” Levi muffled a grunt of pleasure.

“Hm?”

“Nhh.”

“Mhm.” The younger smiled as he trailed his lips up to Levi’s jawline, amused by the fact that incoherent humming was all Levi could manage. He tore at the cravat to loosen it.

Eren loved making the man go out of his mind under him, he loved working him and watching. Of course if Levi was up for it… he normally always was. The world would have to be coming to an end to ruin Levi’s mood.  
Eren abruptly turned that train of thought around, remembering that they’d done it countless times during a literal apocalypse, too. So not even that could ruin Levi's mood.

Eren went back to concentrating on spoiling his Levi. The whole body-worship thing was so tempting to them both, and still so new as Eren rarely had the chance to ravish Levi like this, because the man was greedy and impatient. And Eren was often forced to give in since they couldn't fall at each other at the same time, it was physically impossible. But Levi loved it, those moments when he managed to hold back, Eren nibbling and suckling his skin. The brunette placed pecks from his chin over his cheek, and to his temple until he found the man’s earlobe. He gave it a loving tug which caused Levi’s hands to rush up and possessively clasp his hips with a loud clap.  
Levi held him in place with an unspoken warning, any further and there would be no going back. Eren was triggering his predatory desires, and Levi would fuck him right here, right now, and nothing and no one could stop him then.

Eren liked the idea of it, he liked it a lot. And he wouldn’t have minded a year earlier, but becoming a parent had made him somewhat more reasonable. He’d matured. By lengths not up to Levi’s standards, but he wasn’t the foolish, reckless recruit from back then either.

However he still had desires of his own, he still wanted to pleasure Levi, and not just end it here. With a soft sigh he whispered into the man’s ear: “I’m sorry… Want me to massage you instead?”

“Don’t apologize,” Levi murmured, letting off of Eren’s waist and sliding his hands down the boy’s thighs. One hand left Eren's knee, reaching up to cup his face. “…You’re so… beautiful.”

The youth’s eyes widened, matching the shimmering green and blue feathers of a majestic peacock. “You…” He lost his voice and words in Levi’s steady gaze.

“So fucking beautiful.” The older male stared for a bit longer, rubbing circles into Eren’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Beautiful person, you.”

“Stop it,” Eren whispered shyly, turning red as he tried to avoid Levi’s eyes.

“Then stop apologizing,” the other retorted simply. “Especially for things like this. I’d love you even if you had no ass at all... Or if you- were strictly religious and didn't participate in sinful sexual activities.”

Eren snorted and collapsed on top of Levi. He dug his face into the man’s shoulder, bursting into a fit of giggles. “Levi, you ruined it,” he squealed hoarsely from laughter.

The other remained unresponsive. “True, I love your body, and everything it can do… But I love _you_ even more. Whatever's hidden inside that body, those thoughts and emotions, your characteristics.”

Eren still shook against him, wheezing in order to catch his breath.

“Oi, kid. You’re not paying attention. I’m saying, I’ll love you no matter what, and I want you to start acting like that. Don’t think you need to jump when I say jump. I’m no longer your superior.” Levi lifted Eren’s chin anew while the boy hitched. “You’re mine now.”

“Mh-…” Eren wiped at a tear, trying to gain back his composure. “I love you, too… But I’m not sure… if I can be as confident around you as you are around me. You mean so much- you mean everything to me. Then when you say things like that, I get so happy, all I want is to make you just as happy.”

“That’s why, give yourself to me... That's all I need. Don’t worry about a thing, just loosen up, naturally. I mean, you know me, don’t you? I’ll _always_ want you.”

There was a quiet gasp from Eren. “…Yes… Yes, of course. And I trust you, and love you… I-“

“Good.” Levi silenced him, running a thumb over the younger’s lips. “Remember that... whenever you have doubts about yourself.”

Eren gave a little nod; time seemed to stop for a short moment as he let the words sink in. Oh, how he wanted to dive deeper into Levi's arms and just stay there forever. But the light knock Eren heard at the door made all those wishes a distant thought. “That’ll be Eric. Come on.”

The two detangled from one another and stood up to meet Annie at the door. “He’s mumbling again,” the blond informed, and Eren thanked her with a smile of acknowledgement.

“I’ve got him,” Levi replied quickly, making his way to the bed already to lift Eric out of the mess of sheets. “Hey there, little man. You’re not sleeping so well lately, are you?”

Eric didn’t even open his mouth, he just hummed in a high pitch, turning his head to search his noney. Once he spotted the boy next to Mikasa and Annie, his hums grew quieter and lower. Freed of his worries apparently, he rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, still a bit sleepy.

“You wanna go see Hanji, hah?” his daddy asked.

“Mhhh, nane…” Eric pointed his tiny finger at Eren.

“Yeah, noney’s right there. You wanna go see Hanji with noney, baby?”

“Nane,” the baby repeated, slightly amazed.

“Exactly,” Levi agreed, and Eric’s distant gaze fell back on his father as long fingers combed through his hair.

“Baba,” the bundle announced shyly, kicking his little feet in the man’s grasp.

“Papa?” Levi carried him over to where Eren was talking with Mikasa and Annie.

“Mam- baba,” Eric confirmed earnestly, still not sure what he wanted.

His father had to suppress a chuckle at the serious face his son was making. “Aye, daddy’s coming along, too.”

His attention was drawn to the conversation Eren and the girls were having when Mikasa grabbed Eren’s arm in concern. “Since when?”

“A few days?” The boy shrugged. “It didn’t really hurt at first, just felt tight. I thought it would pass on its own or was just an effect from Eric growing and needing more milk.”

“You should’ve said something earlier.” The raven advised worriedly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go see Hanji right now,” Levi interrupted.

“Kasa.” Eric reached out to her and her features immediately softened once he caught her attention. “G’mone.”

She smiled and took his little hand.

“Heh, more like good afternoon,” Levi snorted sarcastically.

“Well, he just woke up and hasn’t seen Mikasa all day,” Eren pointed out with a pearly grin, and on cue Eric shrugged a shoulder as if he’d understood what they were talking about.

“Ane, ane.”

“Good morning,” the blond girl replied, returning his blank expression.

Eric shook his fist, imitating a waving hand and Annie almost smiled.

“Alright, baby.” Eren gave him a long kiss. “Off we go then.”

Eric gripped Levi’s finger, inspecting it distractedly before trying to munch on it. But the man wagged it out of his clutch and tapped his lips, turning Eric’s cry of protest into a funny, blurred sound.

Eren stopped in front of the door and spun around when he heard it, and Eric seemed surprised over the weird noise as well. He was trying to get a hold of his daddy’s hand again, but screamed as he failed.

“Wawawawawa- AHHH!” The baby giggled helplessly, shoving Levi’s hand away and hiding his face in his neck.

“Silly baby,” his father cooed.

Eren chuckled at the two. “What was that?”

“Huh? We’re just fooling around.” Levi pressed a kiss to Eric’s cheek. The little one didn’t respond, only digging his face away deeper, thinking his daddy was coming to get him.

“Haha, ok.” Eren turned back to open the door. His smile faded as they were met with two bulky soldiers standing across from them, and seeming as if they’d been standing there forever, just staring at the door. “We have an appointment with Major Hanji,” Eren spoke dryly, mirroring the two men’s scornful looks.

He tore his eyes away when Levi laid an arm around his lower back to quickly lead him away and ignore the men.

“Damn them,” Eren growled once they were out of their earshot.

“Don’t even bother with them, Eren.” Levi rubbed his back soothingly. He, too, was glad Eric was still clinging to his neck and wasn’t even paying attention.

The young noney, however, huffed in annoyance. “I want my baby.”

Levi peeled Eric from his chest carefully, his son letting himself dangle from him, ice blue eyes widening randomly.

Eren pulled him into his arms, holding him tight as if he had to cover him up from the outside world. This place and all the people around them just didn’t make him feel safe, and he instinctively got the unsettling urge to protect his young. Even though Levi was right there. Eren just wanted to get to Hanji’s room already and took quicker steps.

“LEVIIIII!!!” Hanji yelled cheerfully the second they arrived in their chambers. They nearly bounced into the man and suddenly cupped Eric’s cheeks. “So nice of you to visit me! Hey, did you shrink? Where are your wrinkles, your skin is suddenly as soft as a baby butt! How do you do it, you miracle of youth!?”

“Hanji.” Levi rolled his eyes. He had found his companion’s glasses lying on the coffee table and placed them on their head.

Once they fell onto Hanji’s nose, their squinting eyes widened and they realized they were looking at a confused Eric. “OH, ahahaha! Well, I was close!” They wrapped their arms around Levi instead. “Thought you could escape, huh? Come on, Levi, give me a squeeze!!”

“Alright, alright, let go.” Levi's entire body stiffened at the overwhelming proximity. If all his friends were like this, he'd probably have severe contact-complexes by now. Erwin with Hanji's personality was Levi's biggest nightmare.

“I’m sorry.” Hanji stumbled back with a grin. “I just missed you all so much!”

They were ready to repeat the greeting ritual with Eren when Levi stopped them. “We missed you, too, but you don’t have to do this every damn time. We came back over a month ago - get it together, Hange.”

“Ugh, I know, I know. It’s just that Erwin’s been such boring company lately – don’t tell him I said that – he’s been glooming from one corner of his room to the next, just waiting and waiting and- What is he waiting for? Winter to end sooner?” They laughed, waving a hand.

“That wouldn’t be all that bad.” Levi shrugged.

“That’s true. But! We’re not here to talk about the weather, are we? You wanna sit down? I’ve made some interesting progress with what I could get from the documents from Grisha Jäger-“

“Actually, Hanji, we’re here because of Eren.” Levi sunk into an armchair by the coffee table, Eren sitting down on the couch next to it. “We’ll chat later, but first could you have a look at him?”

“Huh? Sure, is something wrong?” Hanji turned away from making tea, and wandered over to the young noney.

“My chest hurts a little,” the boy explained, giving Eric back to Levi.

“Hurts? During breastfeeding or just at random?” The Major started palpating Eren from his collarbones to his ribs.

“Randomly, but especially when I feed Eric.”

“Hm. Can you turn around and pull up your shirt for me?” Eren complied and Hanji repeated the inspection on his back. “Give me a cough.” Again the boy followed out the instructions and cleared his throat when Hanji was done. “Well you’re not sick, it’s not the lungs or heart. I’m guessing it’s overtaxes from breastfeeding. But Eric’s not particularly big for a one year old baby, so there shouldn’t be any problems. It’d make sense if you had twins to feed, but…”

“But he doesn’t, now what?” Levi pressed, bouncing Eric up and down in his lap impatiently.

Hanji scratched their chin. “…Is it a burning pain or-“

“Sore, it’s just… kind of sore.” Eren grabbed the front of his shirt, as if it would help him grasp the feeling better.

“That all sounds very suspicious… It’s nothing tragic as long as you say you can handle it, Eren, but we should probably keep an eye on it,” Hanji suggested.

“Well if _you’d_ keep on your glasses,” Levi pointed out.

“Oh those, yeah, I was sleeping up until half an hour ago - forgot to put them back on.” Hanji chuckled. “Good, then is there anything else before we trail off again?”

“Circumcision,” Levi spoke.

The Major looked a little confused at first - a moment later they gasped in realization: “Oh. Right. We completely forgot.” They slammed their palm into their forehead. “Uh, why did I… I don’t think I have poppy here, but I’ll tell Erwin to help me look for some in the old hospital station. We should catch up on that as soon as possible.”

“Yeah,” Levi gave a brief reply before already changing the subject. “So you said you made some progress?”

A grin spread over his companion’s face immediately and Levi had to suppress a frown. “Minimal, I haven’t had any time to really make use of the information up until now, and Walter and Arthur are picky about anybody laying hand on it. They’re afraid someone might try to sabotage research and destroy the documents. So far I could find out that the titans’ existence was most likely the result of an experiment. A planned, but gone wrong experiment I suppose. The information wasn’t written down by Grisha Jäger, he’d collected it from a certain Dr. Isaac H. Jimm, who sometimes speaks of himself as the dominator of the world. The documents are like his diary.  
They're a hundred years old, and I’m not sure how long shifters can live as titans, but maybe Isaac was the cyclops. Also called the very first titan. Going by what I could get from his notes, there is no way to turn a shifter back into a normal human. The only things possible are, humans into titans, titans into shifters and shifters back into titans.”

“You call that progress?” Levi’s brows knitted together in disbelief.

Hanji lifted a finger in protest. “At least we won’t be wasting any more time on finding an antidote, because now we know it’s futile. Once human blood is connected with the potion that turns humans into shifters, it fuses with the injection, it can’t be separated anymore. If a shifter stays a titan for too long, his body fuses with the titan’s. And Isaac has clearly written of a way to turn titans into shifters again, but I’m not sure how it’s done yet. However we won’t be needing that either, since there are no more titans… But I’m trying to think outside of the box. I’m not giving up yet, there has to be... something I haven't thought of yet, something Isaac didn't think of either.”

Eren stared into the ground, he swallowed, his throat feeling tight all of a sudden. “I really wonder how my father managed to get these documents, and why he never said anything.”

“It’s simple, Eren. Your father was a smart man. Had he told anybody about the secret he kept, the cyclops’ spies would have been after him, the government, too, and gods know who else,” Hanji explained. “I’m pretty sure he _couldn’t_ talk about it, rather than that he didn’t want to. Maybe he was responsible for the secret organization that created shifters to fight back against the titans, that plan no one knew about. For all we know he might've perfected those experiments; he was a doctor, too, after all. Though I’m curious about his relationship to Isaac or if they even ever met… and the alliances the king had with the titans… and where your father is now. Maybe he’s still alive, maybe he knows some-”

“Hanji,” Levi interrupted them. “Enough now. You haven’t found out anything other than that?”

His companion shook their head. “No. That was my job - to find out if we can turn the shifters back into humans. But I’ve already told them there’s a lot more to find out, they’ll let me continue my research, and maybe I'll stumble across something.”

“That’s good.” Eren nodded.

“Shh.” Levi suddenly caught their attention, motioning at Eric who’d fallen asleep in his daddy’s lap.

“Aw, he hasn’t had his nap yet?” Hanji whispered, eyes growing big at the adorable image.

“He has,” Eren mumbled. “But he’s been so restless lately. He constantly needs either Levi or me, he won’t sleep for longer than an hour during the day, and he’s clingier than any 3DMG belt. I just don’t know what’s wrong. Maybe it’s his teeth or… he’s just grumpy…”

“We should take him back to bed,” Levi spoke quietly, maneuvering Eric in his arms with caution. “You get some sleep, too, Hanji. Maybe we’ll come by again tomorrow.”

“But I just woke up.” Hanji pouted. “I think you’re too deep into your father-role, Levi.”

The man sighed and shook his head. “Come on, Eren.”

The boy smiled at the Major as they silently waved, and followed Levi back to their room.

It was early in the morning when Levi woke up alone the next day. When he heard water running in the bathroom he checked on Eric, but the baby was half asleep still, eyes drowsily blinking up at his papa.

“Good morning, kid.” Levi reached out to caress his cheek. “Noney went to bathe without us, huh?”

“Nane,” Eric repeated quietly, like he usually did.

“Yeah.” Levi watched as Eric began stretching and twisting, trying to turn on his stomach to crawl away. Where to, Levi doubted that even Eric knew. “Where are you going, little man?”

Eric stopped and slowly looked over his shoulder to his daddy. “Ava dere.”

“You always say that. But where is ‘over there’?” The man kicked off his covers to follow the scrambling bundle and Eric immediately tried to take flight. “Either you think this is funny or you actually think I’m a threat.” 

“Baba! Nah. Dade meh!” the baby babbled as it kicked its small feet to crawl faster.

“I get it; you wanna play tag, don’t you?” Levi followed Eric with slow steps and yet he caught up right away. The little one stopped again, panting heavily to catch his breath. “But you’re not gonna get very far if you do it like that, son.”

Levi bent down to pick him up and put him on his feet. Eric grabbed a hold of his daddy’s hands out of reflex, still not feeling completely secure on his tiny legs.

“It’s ok, I’ve got’ya.” His father assured. “You gotta learn to walk properly so you can impress noney once he comes out of the bathroom.”

Eric looked up to see Levi hovering over him, patiently gazing down at him. Eric understood, his head whipped around to inspect the room. There was no sign of his noney, and so the baby debated on where else he’d like to travel now that he was standing.

His grip on Levi’s fingers tightened, and he began setting one foot in front of the other, leading the way.

“Where do you wanna go?” his daddy asked once more.

“Ava dere,” Eric repeated with determination.

“You still haven’t told me where ‘over there’ is.” Levi mocked, huffing in amusement over his son’s aimless resolve.

At first Eric led them to the window. He stared up at it, observing the falling snow until he sneezed, which he probably saw as some indication to move on.

“Bless you,” Levi murmured, crouching behind the baby to see if he needed a tissue. But Eric bumbled impatiently, already wanting to explore another part of the room. He took rushed, little steps, eagerly maneuvering his tiny body to get to the door, but when Levi refused to open it for him, Eric decided it was boring to just sit there and wait.

He sighed in defeat and wandered across the entire room to try his luck at another door, the side door leading to Mikasa and Annie’s room.

“Ane.” He threw a questioning look up at Levi.

“Right, that’s where aunt Mika and aunty Annie are staying,” the man explained calmly.

Eric gave an unsure hum, taking in the door from the bottom to the top. “Noh, noh.”

“Knock, knock? You wanna say ‘hi’?” Levi asked, lifting Eric into his arms. “Don’t you think it’s a little early?”

“Nog, nog.” Eric reached out for the door. His father moved closer so he could tap his tiny fist against the wood.

“I’m not taking responsibility if you wake them,” Levi warned.

“You say that _after_ you let him knock?” Mikasa pointed out as she quietly swung the door open.

“Kasa,” Eric announced cheerfully as if he’d won first place in hide and seek.

“Shh.” The raven winked at him, gesturing towards her bed. “Annie is still asleep.”

“Sweepy.” The baby put on his clueless face again and ducked out of his father’s arms to peek into the room in search of the blond girl.

“She talks in her sleep.” Mikasa smirked lightly, extending her arms to take Eric. “If we’re really quiet, we can hear her.”

“Ane.” The little one stretched his neck curiously to be taller, as if it would help him hear better.

But another door swinging open distracted the three standing in the entranceway, and suddenly Eren came storming out of the bathroom like a hurricane.

“Levi!!” He rushed to the short male with swift strides. The older male just gazed at him unaffectedly while the boy barely managed to come to a stop in front of him. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Eren grabbed Levi’s wrists, ignoring their surroundings entirely, and pressed the man’s palms to his chest. Levi blankly stared at him in mild confusion, not pulling away and also not fazed when Eren’s fuming eyes widened expectantly.

“Talk!!”

Levi’s hands just helplessly clung to the boy’s frame, he felt Eren’s skin was still damp under his shirt, and his nipples were hard from irritation. Aside from that, the only thing he felt was tempted to squeeze them softly because they felt so good, and damn, Eren was in nice ‘shape’ as always.

Levi completely lost track of the situation, forgot that he was being confronted at all, his hands beginning to feel twitchy, and struggling against his self-restraint.

“You did something, didn’t you?!” Eren cried out desperately. “Tell me what it is! I know you know something! You were acting strange yesterday, and now I’ve got a really weird feeling inside!!”

“Eren, I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Levi explained composedly, hoping it would calm the younger.

“But- I think there’s been a terrible misunderstanding, and I want to know what’s going on right now!!” Eren shook his head stubbornly, pulling away from the older to wrap his arms around himself self-consciously in confusion. “Did you- am I-?”

He broke off as a muffled mumbling resounded from Mikasa’s bed and suddenly caught everyone’s attention.

“No,” Annie murmured drowsily in her sleep, shifting restlessly. “No, I swear, I’m not pregnant.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, her brother’s jaw dropping while Levi could only wonder what in the world that girl was dreaming.

And if that didn’t take the words right out of Eren’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO TOTALLY SAW THIS COMING or hoped for it in the comments!!! *roots with you* <33333333  
> 
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also kind of made circumcision to a strict, religious and cultural tradition within the walls in this AU, it's just an old headcanon though. And Levi doesn't care about that, he's only concerned for his son's health, since even Isayama confirmed, in their time they had bad hygiene. QAQ  
> Anyways, tell me what you think so far, I love to chat X3 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Hanji’s shoulders trembled as they sucked in their lips to not laugh. “I’m sorry,” they stammered breathlessly, trying to hold it in.

They were missing the glare Levi usually paid them, because strange enough, the short male was calmly leaning into a wall near Eren, his indifferent expression not giving away anything. No anger or even a threat.  
Still the Major reminded themselves not to get too reckless around him and risk actually ticking him off, otherwise they would no longer be able to guarantee for their own safety.

“This is just kind of… amusing, and… marvelous at the same time.” They clapped their hands together.

“It would be - if we could know for sure,” Levi’s deep voice rumbled, urging Hanji to continue.

“Right away.” The Major straightened, their smile turning into a confused line once they met Eren’s empty stare. “Eren. Are you not well?”

The hunched over position and glassy eyes spoke for themselves as the boy tormented his lower lip between sharp teeth, his fingers digging into his knees nervously.

He shook his head, however. “I’m… fine, I think.”

“It’ll be alright, Eren.” Hanji tried cheering him up with a reassuring smile as they kneeled before him. “Let’s check on it first, shall we?” The boy gawked down at them, looking pretty lost. “It’s ok; just tell me if this hurts.” Eren took a deep breath, forcing himself to straighten to let Hanji inspect him. They kneaded his stomach carefully, nudging him at a certain area that caused the younger to twitch back out of reflex. “Oh.”

“Nh.” Eren yelped in surprise, but fear had him going speechless before he could say anything. He just looked up in worry.

The Major withdrew their hands again, a thoughtful expression on their face as they pushed their glasses up into their hair.

“What?” Levi inquired, his impatience hidden behind his serene façade.

“That’s a protection reflex, triggered by pregnancy to shield a fetus.” Hanji looked back at a wide-eyed Eren. “It’s so you keep that area safe to protect the new life and so you'll notice immediately in case something’s wrong.”

The brunette visually paled. His jaws gaped, hollowly mouthing unspoken words until his voice finally managed a quiet whine: “You mean… I’ve been carrying this whole time?”

Hanji sighed, unsure of what to make of Eren’s reaction. “I can’t say with just this… Your second month at best?”

Eren’s thoughts were racing in circles as he searched off his mind. All he could think of was Levi’s birthday. No, in the nights before they had already… When had it happened and why? Why again, and in such a situation? The boy heard Hanji speak, but he wasn’t paying attention. He only felt himself beginning to tremble as he blocked out the voices around him.

“When did you find each other?” the Major asked Levi.

“What do you mean?” The man gave the question back, pushing himself off the wall to lay a hand on Eren’s shoulder. The younger didn’t respond.

“When you left with Mikasa and Annie to get them, when and where did you meet?”

“In the woods, we almost ran’em over.” Levi frowned as he remembered it. “That was… two months ago.” His silver gaze slowly fell back on the boy beside him.

Hanji’s stare flew from Levi to Eren and back. “Then it all adds up quite obviously… Milk production in its early stadiums can cause slight cramps, not to mention Eren’s body is already feeding a child, no wonder he feels exhausted.”

“Hah?” Eren looked even more confused than he had ten seconds ago.

“Preparing for reproduction while still feeding another can be a bit complicated, particularly for a young body.” Hanji nodded before their eyes quickly widened in realization. “So you’re having another baby!!” They sounded rather delighted, grinning at Eren in another attempt to cheer him up.

The young noney’s hand just wandered to his stomach, as did his eyes while silence settled over the room. “Oh gods…”

“Eren.” Levi called, Eren's unexpected look of grief hitting the man. Hanji quickly moved aside so Levi could take care of this, Levi taking their place, and crouching in front of Eren to get his attention. “What is it?” Concern was now evident in Levi's tone. “Are you angry?”

“No,” Eren whined between snivels, his eyes squeezing shut in protest against the falling tears.

“Are you hurt?”

“No,” he repeated, shaking his head and trying his damnedest to stay calm.

“Are you _scared?”_ Levi’s hand found the boy’s neck, kneading it soothingly when he just didn't know what else to do anymore.

“I… I don’t know what to-… I’m happy.” Eren knew he sounded fairly unconvincing as he wiped at his tears. “But… I don’t know, there’s so much going on in my head right now.” 

The hand on his neck brought his head in to let him lean on a firm shoulder, and Levi wrapped his strong arms around the younger’s abdomen securely. “You don’t have to say anything, calm down first.”

“Tha-… That’s not it,” Eren cried, pausing to take a deep breath to keep his voice from hitching. But he suddenly felt so tired, so weak. He welcomed the support Levi’s robust body offered, making him forget what he was about to say. If he really was with child…

“I’m sorry,” Levi whispered absently. “I thought you said it was alright.”

“What is-… Huh?” Eren pulled away to give the man his most clueless expression.

“When we talked about this,” Levi reminded him steadily.

“When did we?” The brunette knitted his brows together in disbelief.

“Yesterday, Eren. When you said, I don’t have to hold back,” Levi explained matter-of-factly, his composed features slowly morphing into a frown.

“Ah? I knew it!” The boy suddenly gripped his hair in frustration. “It was a misunderstanding! I thought you said that because you haven’t been very gentle lately!”

The older male wrinkled his forehead in vague realization.

“Do you two have a communication problem?” Hanji stepped in worriedly. They were starting to feel like they’d suddenly turned into the last doctor, psychiatrist and marriage guidance counselor all at once.

After nobody answered them, they dropped onto the sofa beside Eren, trying to hold back an amused snicker. “Barely two months after your relationship began, Eren was already pregnant. And now right after your reunion and first child- hoohoo… Take it easy folks.” They chuckled, not taking it all that seriously. If anything, Hanji was happy for them.

But Eren just gripped the edge of the sofa helplessly and stared down at himself as if he’d been stabbed.

“I-I still don’t understand.” He threw a panicked look at Levi, his voice slowly dying. “I thought you were simply worried about my health as always.”

“That, too, of course, Eren. But what I meant by ‘holding back’ was fertility.“ The man straightened himself again, crossing his arms as he stood. “When you said you were fine, I took it as your acceptance.”

Eren gasped incredulously, pleading eyes following Levi. “Even so, if that’s true, then you should’ve said something two months ago, not after I’m already pregnant! I didn’t know you were serious back then when you were joking about having another baby!”

“I didn’t know I was serious back then either,” Levi claimed, his heavy lids squinting as he decided he would let nothing break his calm. “I’m just as surprised as you that it’s been two months already. As far as I know, I had no intentions when we finally got back together.”

Eren couldn’t help but grit his teeth. “Well, if that yesterday was you asking for my consent, you’re damn late!”

“What happened yesterday was because I got worried when you said you weren’t feeling well, otherwise I wouldn’t even have thought that it’s already happened,“ Levi defended nonchalantly, not at all bothered, and much more collected. He obviously didn’t mind having the baby come earlier.

“And since when am I a fortune-teller, how should I have known what you meant?” Eren, somewhat shocked, brought his hands back over his stomach protectively. “The cramps could’ve been solely due to breastfeeding alone. Other than that I have no morning sickness, no mood swings, the only reason I’m feeling sick now is because I’m obviously just a ball everybody can toss around, and no one cares to ask me, the owner of this body! That’s not even my biggest concern, Levi, I’m used to that by now, but what were you thinking?! _‘Oh, I’ll just leave it like this until he finds out on his own and either complains or approves, who cares.’_ What if something happened to me? I could’ve lost the baby because of that! You’re not normally this reckless, what is wrong!?”

“I just told you, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I had no idea.” The man unnoticeably grew tense as he reminded Eren for what to him felt like the tenth time.

Eren huffed in distress, hurriedly looking away before he'd punch him in the face. “I didn’t even want to fuck that night, you were still wounded and I knew it would’ve been better to at least let you heal first!”

“Wait, Levi was wounded?” Hanji quickly cut in, even holding out their arms so the two would stop their quarreling for a moment.

“He’s fine now,” the boy murmured briefly, rolling his eyes uncaringly.

The Major nodded in understanding, the pieces were starting to fit together. “That might actually be our explanation. Levi said he had no intentions of impregnating you once you were reunited – at first at least.”

“Yeah, well he did!” the younger protested helplessly.

“And the reason for that is - when we’re injured, our body produces hormones to dim the pain. These hormones are like a natural drug, and if you on top of that suffer from blood-loss, you’re in a slightly drunken state anyways. That’ll inevitably take us back to our number one rule, Levi.” Hanji shrugged expectantly as the man quirked a brow.  
His companion sighed, wagging a finger at him. “You can’t keep control over your reproduction functions whilst intoxicated or under the influence of drugs slash drug-like hormones. You’re lucky if you have your sex drive under control. So even if you hadn’t wanted to impregnate Eren back then, you couldn’t have prevented it unless you’d refrained from touching him.”

“I said no!” Eren suddenly burst out. “Still! Officially I still said no that night, I actually didn’t want to, but excuse me if after a year, I also had a hard time resisting! And it’s all because of him!!” he snapped, pointing at Levi accusingly before dropping his face into his hands.

“Him,” the man scoffed in irritation. “Him has a name.”

“Hah, yes.” Hanji patted Eren’s back. “Still not a man of many words, our Levi. Your clumsy mouth will be the demise of you one day.” They frowned at him jokingly before their joyfulness took over once more; they began suffocating from stifled laughter over Levi’s awkwardness that had brought them all into this sticky situation, which was the most exciting thing Hanji got to witness in a whole month. Nobody could really blame them for enjoying some action.

Levi glared at Hanji, daring them to wipe that grin off their face before he turned completely homicide. His attention fell back on Eren once the Major had swiftly fled to the other side of the room. “I know I’m not the best with words, but I thought you would know that by now as well.”

“And usually you’re straightforward,” Eren pointed out sarcastically, rubbing his sleeve over his face viciously. He had to wonder why his ever-frank husband hadn’t just said something like _’Hey, just a heads up. I’m getting you pregnant.’_ Then Eren would’ve had a chance to protest and reason with him. Or _prepare_ himself at the very least!

“I’m sorry, is that what you wanna hear?” Levi paused for a moment while Eren refused to look at him in anger. “Fine then. I’m sorry there was a misunderstanding, I wasn’t expecting that. But I’m not sorry for what’s happened - it’s happened now.”

Eren hugged himself tighter in desperation, more fear taking over. “Don’t you get it? This is the worst of what could’ve happened- I- I don’t see why you can’t see-“

“Why do you think so? Because I accidentally got you pregnant?” Levi let his hands fall to his sides limply, closing in on Eren before he froze up at the boy’s next words.

“I’m not pregnant!” The brunette shook his head in denial. Of course that was nonsense, they’d gotten the proof several minutes ago. But Eren felt so wrong, so alone and helpless, it was all repeating itself, and he didn't want that.

“You don’t want the baby,” Levi bluntly stated, not as a question. His voice reflected the coldness he felt, and the hurt, and yet - despite that - he sounded so blank it sent chills down Eren's back.

Fury gripped the young noney again at the distasteful words coming from the man he loved.

“Don’t you dare say that!” He ignored Levi’s eyes widening to a glare. “I’m just afraid! I hate this place, and these people hate _me_ … What if they attack us again? I can barely protect Eric, not even myself. How should I protect an unborn child in such a situation…? I’m not mad because you gave me another baby. I’m mad because we could lose it!”

“Alone the fact that you _think_ I’d let that happen is humiliating. I’ll protect you. I always have,” Levi growled, stemming a hand against the wall behind Eren to lean in to the younger.

Eren grew hesitant, but he couldn’t fight his fury. “Yeah, I know. It didn’t go so well the last time though.”

“Uhm, wait a second you two-“ Hanji tried. They were getting nervous, and all they really wanted to do was scream at Eren to shut up before Levi would let his anger out on his companion.

“Admit it, Levi, you have no way of protecting us aside from doing what you do best. Slaughtering. And unfortunately it’s something you have to leave in the past, something you can’t do to the last bits of humanity no matter how much they deserve it.” The boy’s challenging eyes didn’t twitch once, even though at this point he was sure he wasn’t far from shitting his pants.

“You don’t know that… Brat.” Levi’s grey eyes turned stony and emotionless - like his voice - that murderous threat hidden in his silver blaze that was staring Eren down daringly.

The younger knew that had been stupid of him, but why couldn’t Levi accept that he’d done something very stupid, too? They both had, yet Eren felt like he was the only one paying for it now. It was troubling to know Levi wouldn’t consider any of Eren’s childish tantrums and fears the boy couldn’t help but have. Did Levi forget it was Eren’s instinct to protect their babies? Those instincts brought fears with them. Real fears, they weren't just his imagination; Eren wasn’t just overreacting, and he definitely wasn’t trying to humiliate Levi.

Still, right now the man wouldn’t take any of it for full, not after already having protected Eren while he was pregnant once. He’d already done it before, and back then their enemies had been more than the double. Titans as well as humans were after them, but Levi protected them.

That didn’t mean Eren no longer had the right to have doubts and concerns, things were a little different now after all. They had everywhere to run and yet nowhere to go. Fleeing within the _walls_ had been easier if Eren wasn’t mistaken.

“Then tell me, Levi,” Eren demanded. “If you say I don’t know, then enlighten me.” He leaned back since he could hardly move, the man having him locked up against the backrest already. “How will you protect this baby if those shitheads Arthur or Walter decide it’s a threat because… it could be a titan. A child that can’t control its powers.”

“Would you kill for Eric?” Levi simply asked.

“What-?”

“Would you kill for Eric?!” he bellowed as he repeated himself, Eren flinching beneath him in surprise. “I would. For you, for Eric, and this baby or the next, even _before_ they’re born.” Levi slowly straightened again, sighing sharply as he took a step back. “But…” His gaze fell on Hanji and the Major unconsciously stiffened from intimidation. “I doubt titan powers are heritable by genes, and even if…”

“Hn? Oh!” Hanji realized Levi was waiting for them to continue for him. They turned to Eren to make sure they had his attention. “The transformation is only possible after one has reached a certain age. As you know, you were given the ability when you were 11, maybe 10, but you first transformed when you were 15.”

“I think by then, even if the kids could transform, they’d be old enough to understand that they shouldn’t. Just like you know we’re under a contract,” Levi explained, his frown evening out a bit.

Eren let out a shuddering sigh of defeat, which he’d been suppressing long enough for it to be painful. “I just don’t feel safe here, Levi. I don’t feel safe. And I don’t believe that’s gonna change, especially now that I know-… I’m pregnant. I don’t want… our baby hurt.” For some reason the words felt foreign on his tongue, and Levi could tell by the insecure way Eren moved and looked up at him, desperate for comfort.

“All I can do right now, Eren, is tell you that it won’t happen.” Levi gestured for the boy to stand up. Of course he wouldn’t let their baby get hurt. “Come here… We’ll go back to our room and settle down. Eric probably misses you already.”

The brunette sniffled again before nodding and slowly getting to his feet.

“Thanks again, Hange.” Levi looked back at his companion. He rolled his eyes when the Major gave him an overdone pout of pity. “Don’t worry, we’ll get things sorted out.”

“Then we’ll celebrate another time, I hope.” Hanji jumped a little more energetic again.

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled quietly, and he meant it. He actually felt sorry for bringing such a ruckus to Hanji’s place, they’d been through quite a lot as well, even if they never let it show.

“I’m heading out with Erwin and a few soldiers to the hospital station today to gather medical supplies. Before you leave, anything you’ll need maybe? Aside from poppy,” Hanji offered.

Levi shook his head after a moment. “No thanks, I don’t do drugs.”

The Major chuckled. “I know, you clean-freak. What about Eren?” They bent to meet the boy’s tired gaze.

“Thank you very much, Hanji. But I don’t need anything.” Eren leisurely shook his head as well.

“Hm. Then I’ll just see what I can get and look for some stuff you might find useful. There’s bound to be something.” Hanji gave them a thumbs-up. “Meanwhile, you two get some rest.”

“Thanks,” Levi repeated once more before looping an arm around Eren’s waist. “See ya then.”

His companion brought them outside, waving goodbye. Once Hanji closed the door, another opened and Erwin peeked in from his room.

“What are you doing?” Hanji asked, seriously dumbfounded.

“I overheard some shouting. Were Levi and Eren here?”

“Yup.” The Major smiled, taking off their glasses to polish the lenses with the hem of their shirt. “We’re in for a pleasant surprise, uncle Erwin.”

“So I heard.” The Commander gave a kind, low hum.

Hanji frowned at their spectacles. “I need new ones; the ones I got after my old pair broke give me headaches. I’m afraid I’ll start sounding like Levi soon.”

“It’s strange not being able to walk into a store and just buy some… But we’ll find you new glasses, I’m sure,” Erwin promised.

“Yeah. I’ll need them. I certainly don’t want to miss humanity’s recovery and wander around blind. Starting all over can be exhausting, but it’s also refreshing, don’t you think, Erwin?” The Major pushed the glasses up the bridge of their nose again just in time to see Erwin’s warm smile.

“Ever the optimist, Hanji. And as always, I believe you’re right.”

It was so wonderfully quiet as Levi and Eren made their way back to their room. Mikasa and Annie had taken care of Eric of course, after Annie had persuaded Mikasa to stay with her. The raven at first had wanted to come along after witnessing Eren’s distress. Luckily Eric, too, had refused to let go of her scarf, so she had had no choice but to give in.

But now, Eren didn’t even know how to explain it to his sister or Armin for that matter. He really wanted to let Levi do the talking. However showing up like a silenced lamb would only worry Mikasa more, and Eren knew that.

“Eric, look who’s here,” Annie cooed from where she was crouching behind him.

The baby spun his head to his left to see his parents walk into the room, Levi closing the door behind them.

“Eren!” Mikasa called out before anyone else could. She rushed over to her brother, holding his arms, dark eyes swaying impatiently from Eren to Levi and back.

“Don’t panic, Mikasa. Everything is ok- mh?“ The boy broke off when he heard a soft mumble which was indisputably from Eric.

“Ere…” the baby repeated hoarsely, looking back at Annie until she gave him a reassuring nod. Excitement gripped the little bundle, and he reached out his arms, his tiny legs carrying him away all by themselves. “Erre! Ere!” Eric giggled out his noney’s name while Annie followed close behind him to keep her hands there in case he’d lose balance.

But other than that the baby was walking all on its own; if a bit wobbly so.

Eren gasped, freezing in place. “Oh pumpkin.” It was nothing more than a shaky whisper, and the boy honestly wanted to cheer Eric on, but he was too stunned.

Levi’s eyes widened slightly, but unlike Eren he could preserve enough self-control to kneel down and open his arms to Eric, whilst Eren was covering his mouth in sheer awe.

Annie slowly pulled her hands further and further away to show the baby would make it on its own, and Eric hoppled into his papa’s arms, still a bit ungraceful, but Levi proudly hugged him close. The tiny being squeaked hoarsely in excitement over his achievement, scrambling within his father's embrace.

“Not bad, little man.” Levi smirked, lifting him up and towards Eren.

“My baby,” the young noney whimpered happily, placing quick kisses on both of Eric’s cheeks. “You’ve been practicing?”

“Ere.” The little one reached out to play with the boy’s hair.

“No, no,” Eren whined downheartedly and pouted at his baby. “No, I’m noney. What are you teaching him?” He giggled, looking back at his sister.

“He practically taught himself just now,” Annie corrected, crossing her arms as a rare smile formed on her pale lips. “Mikasa wouldn’t stop worrying about you. She said your name so many times, Eric started repeating it. He was trying to cheer her up and wanted to come get you, so she wouldn’t be sad anymore. He’s a real hero.”

Mikasa hummed in delight, the worry washing off her face within seconds. “He got on his feet and tried to follow you out the door after you left. He didn’t even need our help, just kept saying Ere, Ere.”

Eric soon realized all the excitement was about him, and he immediately turned to hide his face in his daddy’s shoulder self-consciously. The man soothingly rubbed his back in amusement, knowing Eric probably didn't like being the center any more than he did.

“Aw.” Eren cuddled himself close to Levi, nuzzling Eric’s dark hair. “You can’t take compliments any more than your daddy, huh?” he mumbled into the baby’s soft scarf that was wrapped around its shoulders.

Eric tapped his little fist against Levi’s chest before looking up again with a deep sigh, so he wouldn’t suffocate himself. He looked so collected and earnest, as if he understood the world and everything about it. And it suited him, too. “Baba. Eh…”

“What is it, champ?” Levi maneuvered his son in his arms to meet his gaze, sure to pay attention to what his Eric would say.

“Nane, Ere.”

“Noney’s name is Eren, that’s right.” The man nodded.

“Baba, Leve,” Eric exclaimed at that.

Levi snorted at the adorably awkward pronunciation. “It’s Levi, sweetie.”

Eren laughed, unsure of what to do with himself. His baby was too cute, he wanted to throw himself away. “Eric say, Heichou, Heichou!” he started cheering.

“Don’t you Heichou me,” the older male teased back.

Eren’s uneasiness from before was starting to fade into the background, and that was a little miracle Levi was very grateful for. “Oh Levi, Eric is growing up too fast.” Eren squeezed the little one between himself and Levi as he clung to the man. “You were right. I’m glad we’re having another one.”

“Another one?” Mikasa asked from beside them.

Levi’s grey gaze met with her wide eyes, and his mouth fell open, but he hesitated. Attention drifting back to Eren first, he waited for any signs of the boy. Eren gave him a little smile, and they both looked back at the raven. 

“That’s why we were at Hanji’s,” Levi informed.

“We’re having another baby.” In the end Eren couldn’t suppress an excited giggle as he told Mikasa.

“Eren.” She gaped before taking her brother into her arms. “Are you happy?”

“Yes… Very. I think we’ll manage,” the brunette hummed, the warm, instinctive stirring he felt in his lower abdomen now much more pleasant and comfortable.

Mikasa pulled away to look at him. “Yes, of course. You’re great with Eric, you’d still be great with ten more kids.”

“That would be a bit much even for us,” Eren laughed, and Mikasa soon joined in.

“Congratulations,” Annie spoke up, still a bit surprised apparently.

“Thanks, Annie.” The young noney took Eric into his embrace. “Mhmhm, my little baby is gonna be a big brother!”

“You’re all so slow, when can Eric expect any cousins?” Levi held back a smirk so his serious façade wouldn’t crumble.

“We’re still young, old man,” Annie retorted as humorlessly as she could, but her fake glare gave her away.

“Oho?” The man stared down at the shorter blond jokingly, even causing her to smirk. “Brats.”

“We’re happy,” Eren whispered as if to confirm it for himself once more, and he cuddled Eric tightly, a gentle smile on his face. “You wanna celebrate, baby? Oh, I know what we’ll do!” The boy bounced with his son in his grasp, his features lightening up even more and Levi felt his heart begin to flutter in relief.

It had been Eren’s idea to invite the squad over to have dinner together. Lords knew they all had needed it. Everyone was so happy to be sitting together again with the familiar faces of their comrades that had survived so much alongside each other.

It was a peaceful, joyful atmosphere. They congratulated Eren and their ‘Captain’ to their next baby, and laughed as they thought back to the first time they’d found out Eren was pregnant.  
Now, however, there were no more titans, it was all very different. They were still together as a squad, but with the knowledge that they’d forever stay like that. No one would have to lose their life to a titan ever again. They could sit like this and enjoy themselves as much as they wanted. That certain reassurance lifted their spirits.

“We already caught five cows!” Sasha sang when Eren asked what they’d been up to lately. “And we’ve been talking to Sargent Arthur and Major Walter. So far with no luck - but we want to convince them to let Ymir and Krista help us in their titan form. Maybe if they let us, they’ll see that their powers are useful, and they’ll stop acting so hostile towards the shifters.”

“I actually favor this quiet lifestyle, potato girl,” Ymir clarified disinterestedly, throwing an arm around the little blond beside her. “But I can’t stand seeing my Krista being caged away like that.”

“Uh, Ymir.” The shorter girl blushed, going speechless once again.

“That’s one big goal you have there, Sasha. But I doubt they’ll warm up to it any time soon,” Levi addressed the ponytailed girl, setting down his cup. “I’m surprised they’re even letting us dine together. I mean we could be plotting an attack or escape, those soldiers usually come up with the weirdest crap.”

“Maybe that’s because they fear Reiner and Berthold so much,” Mikasa suggested, folding her hands against her chin. “They won’t even let Annie see them.”

“I‘m sure those two understand the situation though,” Annie stated quietly, almost too quiet. “The last time I spoke with them, they promised me they wouldn’t do anything reckless, and instead concentrate on continuing to live.”

“Do you trust them?” Armin asked from beside her, hugging Eric who sat in his lap. The girl hesitantly nodded at the other blond, and Armin smiled. “Then it’ll be alright.”

“Amen,” Eric cooed, completely absorbed, rubbing his face into the boy’s chest.

The others around the table suddenly burst into laughter at the mispronunciation.

Connie hardly caught his breath before he spoke: “That’s right, Eric. So be it.” He held on to Jean to not fall from his chair, face turning red.

“Praise the lord, amen,” Jean chuckled as he shook all over, winking at Armin who was giggling into his palm to hide the pitched squeaks he occasionally produced when laughing too hard.

“That’s strange,” Levi grumbled, taking a scrutinizing look into his cup of tea. “I don’t remember putting out alcohol for you lot.”

“You really are passionately sarcastic.” Eren grinned, running a hand over Eric’s thick, black strands which the baby had ruffled up while snuggling with Armin.

“Why aren’t Commander Erwin and Major Hanji here?” the blond inquired when he noticed. "They're missing all the fun."

“They’re on a mission with a special escort squad,” Levi explained briefly.

“Oh, Erwin doesn’t know yet,” Eren noted, but his man shook his head.

“His room is right next to Hanji’s,” he pointed out. “Knowing Hanji, they probably couldn't keep their mouth shut for long.”

“Is that so?” The brunette gave a tired sound of acknowledgement before his gaze wandered out the window. “It’s getting dark so early. This is the only thing I really hate about winter.”

In truth the sun going down early made Eren even more tired than he’d normally be. He was already exhausted from the early events of the day, the delightful but frightening discovery, and the pregnancy’s strains that now were all the more real to him. The tempting darkness making him sleepy wasn’t helping.

“We have to do this more often then,” Sasha announced eagerly. “We’ll have so much fun, we won’t even realize winter go by.”

“Yeah, we gotta stick together,” Connie agreed.

Eren smiled, relief washing over him as he realized, right now he did feels safe. Despite this place they were living in, and the conditions, he felt safe right now. Even though it was cold outside, it was warm and safe in here. He had his comrades, all his friends, they trusted each other. They weren't alone among the rest of humanity.  
They weren’t weak, Eren remembered. None of the here present people were weak, and they would all continue to protect each other, no longer powerless. The boy actually couldn’t believe he’d just found a brighter side to their situation. He looked into the round, everyone was laughing and chatting so carefree.

This was what he needed. He leaned back, closing his eyes just for a moment. This was what he needed and wanted for his children. The boy would love each of them, they were his and Levi’s own after all, and he already felt sorry for the way he’d acted today. But he was also sure Levi had more than enough understanding for his reaction, the man had gotten plenty of reasons to be angry at Eren today, and yet he remained that soft, strong figure in the younger’s life.

Eren’s apprehension towards the idea of pregnancy was by no means because he didn’t want the baby; that much was obvious. He just feared what would await them, and he’d managed to somewhat ease his mind despite that.

“Eren.” He felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes opened to the owner of that deep, smooth voice.

“I was just relaxing,” the brunette said quickly, rubbing an eye.

“It’s fine.” Levi got up from his chair. “But the others are gonna head back to their rooms, do you wanna say goodbye?”

“Yeah. What time is it?” Eren stood up as well.

“It’s still early. But we should get Eric ready for bed soon.”

The younger suddenly gasped in amusement: “I haven’t fed him yet.” Levi looked at him in slight confusion over Eren's suggestive display of excitement. “Which means you can try to take over that.”

Take 1.

Levi wasn’t so sure about this yet, but mashed potatoes would probably do the job. If Eren said so, it would be fine.

“Don’t worry, there’s not much you can do wrong,” Eren giggled at Levi’s blank expression as he took the little spoon. Grey eyes wandered from an eager Eren to Eric who was sitting in his noney’s lap.

Levi mentally shrugged. “Alright, kid, I hope you’re hungry.” He shoveled some potato mash onto the spoon and extended his arm to let Eric try it.

The baby just stared at it rather unimpressed and not interested in the spoon itself, but wondering about the fact that it was being shoved into his personal space. His ice blue eyes swayed from the food up to his daddy as if to ask, what in the world Levi expected him to do with it.

“I can see this is gonna be complicated,” Levi said, gently nudging Eric’s lips with the spoon. His son however thought that was taking it too far and reflexively pulled away to lean into his noney. “Eric, yummy, look.” His father took a bite himself, Eric didn’t appear very entertained by it though. “Now you try.”

The little one shook his head in his struggle. “Mhh. No, no, no,” he complained, squeezing his eyes shut in his theatrical pretense. Levi just couldn't help but wonder where he got that from.

While Eren found the little hums of protest sweet, he was also trying not to laugh at the look of concentration on Levi’s face, he didn't want to ruin it.

“This is ridiculous. He won’t open his mouth for normal food, but has been sticking gods know what in there the past few weeks?” The man frowned and let out a sigh in mild frustration.

“Don’t forget he always carefully inspects and then cleans the stuff he finds before chewing on it,” Eren reminded. Eric’s stare began drifting off as he bounced on the boy’s lap.

“Eric, look over here,” Levi tried again, voice as monotone as ever, and Eren knew he was bound to fail like that, but he was just too amused to hint at it. “Come on, open up. Say ahh.”

“Dade.” Eric flicked his wrist to gesture at his father.

“Say ahh for daddy. Daddy’s gonna come eat you otherwise.” Levi leaned in, pretending to try and bite Eric’s nose.

The baby giggled excitedly, reaching out to clasp his papa’s cheeks. Already charging a counter attack, he opened his mouth to let out a mighty roar and intimidate his father with his tiny teeth. His baby voice just made it unbearably adorable.

Unfortunately Levi wasn’t the best at acting frightened. “Good boy, keep it up, I’mma poo my pants.” He playfully bared his own pearly teeth, imitating a vicious monster with his low growls. “I’m gonna devour you first though if you don’t eat your food,” he threatened with a faked voice and Eric squeaked in surprise, quickly covering his face up.

Take 2.

“Eric. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one’s it gonna be, son?” Levi wagged the spoon with mash in front of the little one’s mouth.

Eric had clapped both his small hands over his lips and was staring up at his papa as if he knew nothing about anything. Suddenly he pulled his hands away and obediently opened his mouth.

Levi crooked his brows in disbelief for a moment before bringing the spoon closer to Eric. That same second the baby turned away causing his daddy to accidentally smudge the food all over Eric’s chubby cheek, and Levi's eyes widened in realization.

“A-ah!” the bundle babbled defiantly.

Levi froze up, unable to grasp what had just happened. “Why you… Did that on purpose.”

Eren began trembling from holding back laughter. “Oh dear. Hnhn, Eric!”

“The hard way it is then,” Levi announced before frowning up at the brunette, who was certainly enjoying this too much. “Isn’t that great, Eren? The little-shit-traits he’s got from you.”

Eren sniffled and cleared his throat, not offended at all. “Well his parents are both stubborn and hardheaded, what were you expecting - for him to have Armin’s traits?”

“Hey,” the blond called out from the sofa, looking up from his journal only to be ignored. He and Jean had stayed a bit longer with the pretext that they didn’t want to miss this, and they already knew they'd made a good choice.

“Well so help me,” Levi accused, Eren nodding in amusement.

“Ok, ok. Let me try.” He bobbed Eric up and down a bit to get his attention. “Hey, you. Yes, you, baby. You wanna grow big and strong like papa, right?” The young noney encouraged while Levi unnoticeably lifted a brow at being called ‘big’.

But Eric simply tried to grasp and hug Eren, twisting around to reach for his noney’s chest hungrily.

“Aw no, he knows exactly what’s going on.” Eren pouted, having to pull away. “I’m sorry, pumpkin.”

Levi dropped the spoon onto the plate, leaning back in defeat. “Fine then. Give him what he wants.”

“You’re not giving up that easily, are you?” the younger teased.

“Seriously, Eren, I might choke him the next time if my hand slips.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Eren cheered.

“He’s playing pranks on us, he knows exactly what we want and he’s taking us for fools.”

“Maybe we are?” The brunette cuddled Eric, rubbing their cheeks together. “Right? Noney and daddy are silly.”

Levi rolled his eyes.

Take 3. 

“This is more exhausting than I thought it would be,” Levi whispered to himself, dramatically trying not to tremble from trauma.

“Because you’re constantly trying to clean him up,” Eren explained in annoyance, yanking the napkin from the table and turning it into a bib. “He’s a baby learning to eat, he’s gonna end up dirty and messy. A lot. Stop wiping his face every two seconds and just leave it for now. Concentrate on feeding him.”

“Easier said than done. Have you not been paying attention for the past twenty minutes?” the older male grumbled. He brought the spoon back to Eric’s mouth. “Get off your high horse, brat. Just because you took a few steps on your own today.”

“B-… ba?” Eric suddenly grabbed a hold of the spoon and with his other hand grasped the potato mash before innocently shoving it in his mouth. Big eyes gawked up at Levi innocently as the baby smacked his lips together.

“Yeah, that’s really intelligent,” the man murmured sarcastically, his brow beginning to twitch impatiently again.

“Bah!” his son bumbled senselessly, observing the mashed potato sticking to his fingers before nibbling it off. He was ignoring his by now fed up father, finding that feeding himself was a lot more interesting.

“Ahaha, yeah. That’s the first step to independence - getting your own food,” Eren laughed, proudly smooching Eric’s head.

“Eric. I got a question for you,” Levi regained his commanding tone, putting the spoon away for good this time. He cupped his son’s face, since the baby was too busy to pay him any mind, and leaned their foreheads together. “What. Are. You doing?” He licked off some of the mash on Eric’s cheek before pulling away, not expecting an answer anyway.

The little one went straight back to munching as if nothing had happened. And he looked quite satisfied with that, too.

“How about you continue?” Levi addressed Eren, crossing his arms. “I don’t want to be seen as the villain who stripped him of his precious milk one day. That’s deep shit with kids, and we’re already bound to have father-son rivalry.”

“Oh Levi.” Eren shook his head with a small smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there.” He took Eric’s napkin to wipe his hands and face clean, and stood up to get comfortable with him on the sofa, and give him his much-deserved milk.  
“Take 4?” he read out loud as he glanced into Armin’s journal. “Armin, what are you doing?”

“Huh? I’m taking notes.” The blond grinned, flipping over a few pages. “I’m documenting your progress in teaching Eric to eat. It’s important, like a diary. Things like these won’t repeat themselves, you have to remember all his first times because they're special. Or would you rather forget them?”

“I see.” Levi slumped onto the sofa next to Eren. “That’s not a bad idea. Just don’t have him running to us once he’s fucked his first bitch.”

“Levi!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I may wanna draw some fanart for the feeding scene, I'd love to have a visual! ^^ What do you think?
> 
> This honestly took me a while cuz I couldn’t decide between words like strong, robust, sturdy, solid, firm, steady, tough, secure -Agh so many powerful and mighty, intense words that describe Levi so wonderfully!!! WHAT DO? HOW LIVE?? Much writing, yas, very applause, much clap. 
> 
> And yes, I really like the crack vids and abridged series of AoT. Go watch'em if you haven't already!
> 
> BTW since this note is so long already, isn't it cute that Eric can’t pronounce the English ‘E’ or ‘I’ yet? That’s why he can’t say Annie instead of Ane or Armin instead of Ame or Mika instead of Kasa and of course he can’t say Levi with the Japanese pronunciation either. ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

The wind was howling, relentlessly cutting into the ruins of Trost and Eren was awake. His glassy eyes were staring up at the dark sky, watching heavy clouds dance by. Even though he’d been so tired before, he couldn’t fall asleep.  
He’d pretended to in favor of Levi, hoping that at least Levi would get some rest. Normally the man would stay awake until he was completely sure Eren was sleeping, only then would he finally go to sleep as well. Eren had noticed it. Ever since their reunion Levi had started doing that. Even before he had recovered from his injuries, he had resumed his training, and fought his way back to being the shielding white knight, at once.

Eren was glad to have such a strong man take care of him, but he missed having Levi fall asleep before him. He loved watching him, caressing his pale skin in the dark of night, and kissing him in secret, drawing tired, faint reactions from him that only Eren knew of. If Levi’s face wasn’t twisting in agony due to nightmares, then those moments belonged to the most peaceful ones Eren could remember.

Silence coating them like a protective barrier, the youth would admire Levi’s adorable face. He always looked a lot younger when he was asleep, but in a wake state he’d never expose himself like that, not to anyone but Eren if at all. Levi had this unconscious belief that being cute would make Eren think he’s weak, and no matter what the boy did, Levi was hard to convince otherwise.

If Eren decided to randomly cuddle him during the day because he simply loved the man, Levi’s features would often harden and he’d pretend not to care. He’d let Eren, silently enjoying the affection, but he hardly ever knew how to respond aside from grasping the boy possessively and kissing him mad. That was ok, too.  
But then again, Levi did have a lot of soft sides where he just let go and sunk into Eren’s embrace like a love-deprived child. Those times were Eren’s favorite. Then he could spoil Levi as much as he pleased.

The brunette peeked over at the sleeping person, watching the silhouette of Levi’s firm chest rise and fall. He wished he could see Levi, touch him. But instead he kicked the blanket restlessly and turned away from the man. He let go of a shaky sigh, his quivering hands worrying at his stomach as he tried to cover it up. He didn’t know what he was trying to achieve, he couldn’t feel the baby yet, but for some reason Eren had to know if it was alright.

He pressed his arms to his belly in a hug, gritting his teeth as he tried to stay still so at least the little one could relax. It was no use, however, and Eren grunted in distress, having realized his breathing was erratic which only made it worse. He couldn’t force it, and if he kept on tensing up like this he’d never be able to sleep, he was going crazy.

Fed up, the boy gathered what was left of his resolve and tossed the blanket off himself. He turned to Levi again, slowly sitting up. Crestfallen lids heavy on his tired eyes, he could still recognize a few things. Levi’s dark hair was sprawled across his forehead, falling deeply into his face, and over his eyes, his head neatly nestled in the pillow, one hand gripping the blanket to keep it in place.

Eren first gently took Levi’s balled fist and eased it out. Once Levi's muscles had releaxed under his touch, Eren carefully peeled away the dark strands obstructing his face, bending down to kiss the man’s forehead while gradually tugging the covers down Levi's solid frame. Moonlight gave off a vague ray and lit up the room when the wind chased the clouds out of the way. Eren slid his hand from Levi’s shoulder, down over his chest, and back up in a soothing motion. His body bent slightly to let him hover over Levi protectively and admire him up close before Eren moved in for another quick kiss.

The older male shifted slightly, a quiet sigh leaving his parted lips. It forced a brief smile from Eren as the boy’s hand slipped deeper, down Levi’s abdomen. The brunette stopped at the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it to reveal Levi’s pale skin. His intentions were purely innocent. Eren was looking for that wound which had faded into another scar on the man’s body. Precise little stitches marked the once deep cut that stretched itself partly over Levi’s ribcage. Eren’s fingertips gently grazed the tattered skin whilst robust muscles twitched beneath his touch. The younger lowered himself onto Levi again to drag his lips along the scar and scatter more kisses down the man’s waist.

In the corner of his eye Eren noticed Levi’s arm coming up to rest over his forehead before the older peeked under it somewhat curiously.

“What is it?” he whispered. “Eren.”

The boy thoughtfully paused, resting against Levi's bared skin. He licked his lips and placed one more soft kiss on Levi’s chest before finally straightening. “Nothing.” He ran a hand over the scar, carefully observing it for a while and wondering to himself if it still hurt. Levi tiredly watched him as the youth pulled his shirt down again and covered him up to keep him warm. “I just can’t sleep… I had some weird thoughts. I’m worried about you.”

“Why?” Levi rasped, arm leaving his face to reach out for Eren and pull him in closer.

The boy melted into him without hesitation, his senses giving in to his exhaustion. “Levi… Are you in any pain?”

“How did you come to that conclusion?” the man asked quietly, not a single hint in his leveled tone.

Eren shrugged, rubbing Levi’s stomach. He lazily cuddled himself against him and whispered back: “I just thought… I want you to be well.”

“Alright. But you know it’s more important that _you_ are well.” Levi’s voice was still hoarse from sleep, but his arm tightened around Eren wide awake and conscious, strong enough to lift the boy partly onto himself if he wanted to. “You’re not as happy as I hoped you’d be, and that worries me.”

Levi had caught on to the real reason Eren couldn't sleep, he just knew him too well, and Eren resisted the urge to gasp in surprise. His body tensed against Levi’s in realization, and he bit his lip in regret. He hadn’t expected the older male to be so open about this, and only now did he see Levi really wanted this baby. He had wanted one all along. And the reason Levi seemed hurt to Eren, was not because of visual or physical wounds, but because of the pain Eren was causing him - the emotional pain he was causing him, just by making Levi think he saw this as a mistake that should've never happened.

That was precisely what Eren had done. The boy wanted to hurry and apologize, deny it all and clear everything up to soothe Levi's throbbing heart, but he also wanted to cry himself into a puddle, and the lump in his throat was getting heavier and harder to bear.

He felt too unsure to say even anything that wouldn't hurt Levi more, and the wince in his words was evident as Eren answered in a hushed manner: “I didn’t mean it… What I said.”

“No, you were right,” Levi replied calmly right away, as though he'd already decided so. “My injuries having caused me to lose control is just a convenient and pretty excuse. I would have wanted the baby either way.”

Eren had felt it in some way, so he wasn't surprised to hear it from the man himself, just thankful that Levi was being honest with him now. And it made Eren feel guilty, knowing Levi shouldn't have been the only one confessing. “…But what I said wasn’t right either… I’m just so afraid.” Eren’s hand moved away from Levi to wander to his own belly. “If you want children, that’s fine with me, I’ll give them to you… You’re a wonderful father, but I… I’m still just a brat.” Levi didn’t express his disbelief in as much as a huff, but he definitely sucked in air to disprove Eren’s statement. However the boy continued hastily to prevent that: “I was just so worried. About me, about our surroundings, and I’m sorry I made you worry, too. I-I’m ok now.”

“Are you?” Levi’s half-lidded eyes swayed over to Eren's in an earnest, caring gaze. Everything about him growled that he would do whatever Eren asked of him, no matter how brutal it would be, and yet he was so gently embracing the boy as if he could never hurt a fly. But he knew how to hurt, he knew how to hurt anybody who hurt his loved ones. “If you want me to kill Arthur and Walter, just say so.”

“No, I really am ok. And of course I love this baby, don’t think I don’t. I love everything about you,” Eren whispered honestly, nudging his lips to Levi’s cheek in response to the man’s attempt at touching him more.

“I love you, too.” The older male dived into the crook of Eren’s neck, mouthing his next words against subtle skin. “I just thought we could make our own luck, like normal families would. I thought this is something no one could ever take away from us, no matter how they try. This is ours, and I want to prove to them - they do not own us.”

“They never will. And I’m very happy.” Eren cupped Levi’s face to make him forget everything but him.

Levi searched Eren’s eyes in the dark, hoping to find comfort in them before he let his lids fall shut. He sunk towards the foot of the bed to hug Eren’s abdomen close, and nuzzled the boy’s belly, placing long kisses slightly over his navel again and again. Eren watched him wordlessly, running his fingers through the black strands that tickled his skin. He let his serene movements mirror his appreciation for everything Levi did, cupping the man's neck and head against himself protectively as he fondled it affectionately.

At that Levi slowly stopped to rest his cheek against the younger’s stomach. “So you’re ok… You’re no longer mad?”

“I’m fine, baby. I love you so much… All three of you.” The brunette gave a reassuring smile, knowing although Levi couldn’t see it, he definitely heard it.

“That’s good then. But I still don't see why you have doubts. You’re a much better noney than a father I’ll ever be.” Levi was downright confused over such unnecessary worries; to him the young noney was perfect in every way. “You never had these doubts with Eric.”

There was no immediate reply whilst the wariness became more obvious. Finally Eren tutted with his tongue as if to display disappointment in himself. “I did. I just never talked about them. I was always afraid of messing up…”

“Then don’t be anymore. You know how much Eric loves you,” Levi grumbled in a husky tone. What nonsense was his brat filling his head with again?

“Eric is… He’s special. I don’t know how to explain it,” Eren whispered, locking his arms around Levi’s neck as the man maneuvered himself up towards him.

“All our kids are special,” he corrected pointedly.

“All our kids?” the younger hummed in amusement. “How many are you planning on having?”

“I’m just saying… no matter how many we’d have, they’d all be special.”

“You’re right,” Eren agreed simply, there was nothing to add to that. He began feeling warm again, at ease. Once he was in Levi’s arms everything seemed so easy. Breathing, sleeping, even crying. The boy was too tired to ignore it any longer; he didn’t want to miss his chance of finally falling asleep.

With his last bit of energy he shoved himself upward and closer into Levi to drag him back down with him and make sure they would stay like that until the cruel morning tore them from their cozy, peaceful embrace.

But to Eren’s surprise, morning didn’t turn out to be all that cruel after all. What woke him was the soft squealing of Eric and the low murmurs of Levi as the man fished the baby from its nest and cuddled it to his chest.

Levi nearly bent himself around Eric to hug him as tight as possible without hurting the tiny being. He straightened only to nuzzle his son’s dark hair and whisper in his ear: “Mhh, lil pumpkin.”

“Wuh-wu…” Eric babbled quietly and neutrally. How should he express all his delight, he just didn’t know. But clinging to his daddy like a permanent magnet seemed to satisfy him for now.

Levi fell back into the bed along with Eric, and the baby was lifted into the air by muscular arms, letting him hover above his father. Eric’s eyes widened and he began kicking and thrashing his feet in excitement before he could even give any sound from himself.  
A snort escaped him as he couldn’t hold back the giggles anymore. He stared down at his father, eagerly reaching out with his little hands and making wild grasping motions as he squeaked with joy.

“Brrrrr.” Levi let Eric nosedive down towards him slowly to give his button nose a kiss. Immediately the little one tried grabbing a hold of him, but was helplessly boosted back into midair by Levi’s strong arms.

“Baba!!” Eric screamed in a high pitch and in honest complaint before his cheeks balled themselves happily again to make way for a gapping grin. He batted his hands up and down to try and make Levi submit to his will, flapping in the air to get back down to his father.

The man just caused him to squeak giddily as he lowered him again and peppered him with more smooches.

“Nom, nom, nom,” Levi gurgled quietly, voice dropping deeply in amusement as he rubbed their cheeks together playfully, making Eric squeeze his eyes shut. His daddy slowly turned him upside down, Eric babbling in amazement and letting his arms fall limply as he hung there.

“Wah… woah. Dade.” The baby gawked at the room which was suddenly so abstract from his new perspective.

Levi then completed the looping by gently laying Eric down, the little one humming breathlessly as he landed on his papa’s stomach, limbs still grasping through nothingness dizzily. “Daddy’s kinda hungry. Are you hungry, little man?”

“Hungwy,” Eric repeated, smacking his pouty lips together and reaching out for Levi again. Inspecting his father would decidedly never get boring.

Eren smiled as he observed them and shifted to stretch a little. He was still so tired. He partly fell into a sort of half-asleep again and didn’t even realize Levi preparing breakfast.

“Eren, you can’t sleep now!” the older suddenly called out to him in alarm from where he sat with Eric at the table. “You have to come see this!”

“Mhhh…” the boy just groaned and twisted deeper into the sheets.

“Eren, seriously. He’s letting me feed him as if yesterday never happened. Fucking get a load of this brat.” Levi frowned in disbelief, his narrow eyes scrutinizing Eric as the baby slurped the soup off the spoon like a good boy.

There was a late giggle from Eren, who was still confined to the bed, unwilling to move even a single muscle. “I’m guessing he’s treasuring the food more since he knows _you_ made it.”

“Is that right?” Levi drawled distractedly as he looked over at Eren and back at their son.

The little being was awkwardly munching on a curly noodle. He lifted his chin after he’d swallowed and his head spun around. “Nane.”

“Yes, baby… I’ll be right there,” came the drowsy mumble. The boy was proud to hear the good news and wanted to cuddle and praise Eric right away, however getting up seemed nearly impossible still. And he found himself being rather relieved that thanks to Levi, he wouldn’t have to breastfeed Eric until noon.

“Eric, over here.” His daddy drew his attention, and the baby turned back, obediently opening his mouth. He filled his cheeks with soup and looked up at Levi like a blowfish, the older male failing to suppress a snort at the sight.

“Don’t choke, kid.” He ruffled Eric’s hair. “Good boy. By the way we have an appointment at Hanji’s today.”

“Oh no…” Eren moaned in defeat.

“Oh yes. Actually, you and Eric both have one.”

“Oh nooo…” the brunette repeated.

“Hohoh, you’ll be a real man, won’t you?” Levi addressed their son, ignoring Eren’s complaints.

“Dade, ava dere.” Eric hesitantly pointed over to his noney. “Dah, naney.” The baby thoughtfully placed a hand on his chin.

“You wanna say good morning to noney? Come on, let’s go.” Levi picked him up and headed to the bed with quick strides. He rolled Eric onto the mattress, making the little one giggle and Eren curious as to what was so funny.

The young noney peeked out from under his blanket and reached out to catch his son and snuggle him happily. And Levi soon joined them, wrapping his arms around them both.

“Mhh, my babies,” Eren hummed, unable to stop smiling. He heard Levi’s low chuckle at his words and had to grin even more. The appointments could wait, eternity could wait, as long as they could stay like this a bit longer. Eren wanted to stay like this just a little bit longer.

Eric grasped Eren's shirt tightly as if to agree with his noney and his parents ducked down, at the same time smooching their baby in adoration, nearly bumping their heads together.

“Ok,” Levi huffed, though what might’ve seemed like he was reading minds was really just him giving in to his own wishes. “We’ll stay a little longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case somebody's wondering, I just have so many thoughts for this story that I have trouble organizing them! ^^’ Plz don't mistake it for a writers-block. This story is my passion XD  
> Nobody panic; no one but me!!! >=3 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, let me know~
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

“Captain”, Eren warned in surprise as Levi’s hand slid past the boy’s knees and up his inner thighs in a quite inappropriate manner.

Levi lifted a curious brow whilst Eren’s fingers instinctively wrapped around his wrist to prevent him from going any further. “You haven’t called me that in a while.” He watched in concealed amusement as the younger tried to remove his hand from in between his legs and failed.

The older kept his serious mask upright, letting the brunette squirm helplessly in his lap. Eren didn’t know whether he should ignore the man’s obvious intentions or take them as a hint to panic.  
It was rather difficult to loosen Levi’s iron grip, he had the boy locked against himself sideways, convenient for him of course.

“Eric’s been gone for barely a minute and you’re already trying to dirty me”, Eren whimpered in protest, eyes squeezed shut shyly.

“Dirty you?”, Levi questioned, pausing to become even more immovable than his statue-like posture already was.

“Yes! And because of your overly dominant behavior, I fall back into old patterns”, Eren accused, the grasp Levi had on his shoulder only confining him to his man more.

Eren was seated in his lap so itensely close that even the fabric of their clothes between them couldn't do much to prevent Eren from feeling Levi's body and his every movement from below. His hipbone was pressed against Levi's hard abs, something that had Eren shivering.

“I see. That’s why you called me by my title then?”, the older concluded steadily with a stern rumble in his voice. He appeared to be rather comfortable with their position and gave an impassive sigh when Eren didn’t answer him. “You have no right to complain. I always clean you up afterwards.” Purposely twisting his hand further up the area where Eren’s inner thigh connected with his pelvis, Levi gripped tightly, causing the boy’s legs to press together as he tensed in shock. Levi knew he was sensitive there, curling his fingers around Eren's thigh and making his hips twitch.

“Ah!”, Eren let out a whiny gasp. He bit his lip in realization before glaring at Levi. The man however didn’t look ashamed in the least, serenely observing Eren’s reaction; Eren had dug his own grave after all. He’d been the one who'd fallen into Levi’s lap to ‘cuddle’ after Annie and Mikasa had taken Eric over to play with him. “Stop”, Eren pleaded, lowering his voice bashfully.

Levi just calmly moved closer to let his open mouth rest against Eren’s collarbone, coddling the soft skin all the way up to Eren’s jawline. He wanted Eren to relax somehow. He dug his thumb into the hollow of the youth’s hip, gently kneading despite how Eren tried to crush his hand with the force of his legs.

“I love you, Eren”, the older growled softly.

“Mh, yes”, Eren sunk against him in defeat, not making much sense anyway.

“Just sit on my face already.”

“What-?!” The boy shot into an upright position, without a doubt thinking he’d misheard.

“Nothing”, Levi grumbled, leaning back and forcing Eren to follow him with a quick buck of his leg which jerked the brunette right back into his arms. His hand was beginning to become a little too touchy again, resuming groping Eren’s gorgeous body.

“Ah- ouch, Levi wait!”, Eren struggled hesitantly.

“I can’t”, Levi lied, digging himself into the boy as if it would help persuade him. But nonetheless the man pulled away to look Eren over for any indications of fear. Luckily the kid was just blushing furiously and shooting him a stubborn, distrustful gaze. “You don’t want to?”, Levi asked, voice and face neutral.

Eren simply looked away, unsure of what to even say.

“If you don’t tell me what you want, how should I know then?”, the older tried to rephrase the question.

“Learn body language”, Eren snapped and, in an instant, fell around Levi’s neck as if he were his only source of comfort left in the world.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Levi rubbed his back and pecked his temple. “Just let me know… What do you want to do instead?”

“I want to talk”, Eren stated quietly.

“Then go ahead, I’m listening.” A pale hand found its way into soft, brown locks.

“It’s been way too long”, Eren began.

“Since we had sex?”, Levi crooked his brows in confusion. Their last time had been yesterday if he remembered correctly.

Eren’s eyes narrowed almost threateningly and Levi could tell he would start whining again. “No. Erwin said he would have to report to the Sergeant about the baby. That was weeks ago and he hasn’t come back to us yet.”

“He’s probably stalling. Relax, we can trust him", Levi lowered his voice earnestly. “Also it’s likely they already know since they’re spying on us. But Erwin doesn’t want to make it seem as if we’re keeping secrets from them. It’s only for show, so those pigs don’t think he’s hiding something.”

Eren exhaled slowly and Levi couldn’t resist the urge to warmly kiss his pouty lips. The boy let himself be intrigued for a moment, giving in to the smooth touch of that deep kiss before suddenly pulling away.

“Hand, Levi.”

They both stared down into Eren’s lap and Levi finally noticed his hand was starting to wander upwards again.

“Oh.”

The man had no time to think of an excuse when they heard a knock and seconds later the side door slowly opened. Annie stood firmly, meeting eyes with the couple on the sofa before stepping aside to let another two figures enter.

Eren’s eyes widened and he flinched, all of a sudden very aware of his position on top of Levi as Erwin and Armin walked into the room.

Levi just stared up at them patiently. Before Annie closed the door again he could hear Eric shouting after the two blonds.

“Ba-bye!”

“That’s right. Bye, bye”, Annie spoke as the door clicked into its lock, muting the voices on the other side.

Levi smirked to himself, thinking how adorable Eric was. He then nodded at Erwin in a greeting manner, waiting for him and Armin to take a seat.

Armin smiled shyly at Eren as they made their way to the sofa across from the others and Eren returned the awkward grin, self-consciously pushing his hair behind one ear while quickly hopping off of Levi’s lap.

“We’re very sorry to disturb you,” Erwin spoke up as he searched their eyes, but Levi seemed as indifferent as always.

“Don’t sweat it, Commander, we were just talking. Not whatever you were thinking…” the man stated and Eren swallowed heavily as the mental images Erwin could be having flooded his mind. “You brought company.” Levi tilted his head at Armin.

“I merely followed your advice, Levi,” Erwin explained, giving a rare, lopsided grin. It was different from his usual, charming façade - much more honest and nearly playful. “I think it can’t hurt to have Armin assist me with certain business. On contrary. There’s a lot of organizing to do and he’s a bright-minded talent.”

Eren looked up in relief and winked at the blond boy, earning himself a juvenile blush from his friend.

“I’ll have him attend the meetings from now on as well,” the Commander continued, sky blue eyes briefly darting over at Armin. “We… already talked with Arthur.”

“About Eren’s pregnancy?” Levi assumed promptly.

His superior nodded. “I want you to pick up training with your recruits again, Levi.”

Silver eyes twitched with bitter suspicion. Eren started fidgeting next to Levi when it took the man a calculated moment to reply. “Training as in - prepare to fight?”

“No. As in - stay alert,” Erwin corrected steadily.

“I know what it means, Erwin. But what do _you_ mean? Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Uhm, excuse me. If I may-…” Armin suddenly cut in, surprising even Eren with the uncharacteristic action. “Si- Levi. We’d all hoped that after we won the war, it would be over. But it’s not… The last bits of humanity consist of soldiers that will never stop _being_ soldiers. Until they draw their last breath, they will not be able to find peace in this life; they’ve endured this world for too long. It’s _all_ they’ve ever known, and until today nobody even thought of celebrating our victory. The people still need the military, and so we will still need you as our Captain.”

The Commander waited for Armin to finish before supporting the boy's words with a firm nod of agreement. He looked back at Levi to study his reaction. “All I’m asking is that our soldiers, the ones that are important to you, stay under your wing. We want to keep them strong and ready for action. Don’t let your guard down. These people surrounding us won’t either.”

“There’s nothing in it for us if we pretend all is good,” Armin added. “We’re still soldiers, and we’re useless if we just lean back and don’t bother to keep up training.”

Levi blinked slowly, fingers tapping on the sofa’s backrest expectantly. He closed his eyes, giving a composed nod. “So I am to meet with my squad and continue where we broke off a year ago. Anything else?”

Erwin leaned back, his shoulders relaxing somewhat as he laced his fingers in his lap. “I wanted you and Eren to know that Arthur actually took the whole thing quite well. Walter, too, in his opinion it’s a sign of you settling down. They’re not suspecting anything unusual, so you won’t have to worry about that so far.”

He pointedly met Eren’s concerned gaze, knowing the boy had been in despair over their current situation ever since they’d found out about his condition. Erwin was relieved to see the brunette was also lightening up. At least until Eren’s features dropped immediately, and he threw a confused look at the side entrance.

Armin’s head turned as well when he heard quiet wailing from next door. “Oh dear.”

“I’m coming!” Eren called out, standing from the sofa and rushing towards the other room. “What happened?” he asked once he’d opened the door.

Mikasa was rocking a crying Eric in her arms, the baby rubbing his teary face into her shoulder and tugging on her scarf. He looked up when he heard his noney’s voice, and as soon as he found the boy hurrying over to him the crying stopped as if by magic.

“Oh no, baby,” Eren groaned apologetically as Mikasa handed him the pitiable little being, which was already humming in excitement to be back by his noney’s side.

Eager, tiny hands quickly grabbed a hold of Eren’s shirt. As if he weren’t getting enough attention, Eric aimlessly fumbled with whatever was within his reach. He tried pulling Eren’s hair only to decide on cupping his face instead until he finally settled with strangling the brunette, hugging him as tightly as his short arms allowed.

“He wanted to follow Erwin and Armin. We tried to distract him, but he didn’t really like that idea,” Annie explained, stemming her hands on her hips and tilting her head to look at the little one when Eric turned to shoot her his most innocent gaze.

“It’s ok,” Eren cooed in the baby’s ear, nodding at the two girls in acknowledgement. “I know you’re a helpless, clingy bundle that needs so much love, right? Poor, poor pumpkin.” The noney sighed in amusement.

“I believe he’s starting to get better though.” Mikasa reached out to lovingly pinch Eric’s chubby cheek. “Two weeks ago you couldn’t even leave the room without him.”

“Well, he’s got ups and downs,” Eren guessed. 

It had been going like this for a while, there weren’t any real improvements. Eric had become clingier ever since they had arrived, and sometimes he had bad days and sometimes good ones. Eren tried not to worry and hoped it would pass on its own. Everyone kept telling him it was normal for babies to have that phase, especially at Eric's age.

But Eren had been worrying about everything lately, way too much if he was completely honest. He’d worried about circumcision, obviously for nothing like Levi had promised him, Eric was perfectly fine. But then Eren had worried about his pregnancy, and himself. That had been put off when Hanji confirmed they were both in the best of health. And yet still so many thoughts had been nagging at him, and he only relaxed once he remembered what Erwin had just told them. Arthur and Walter certainly wouldn't be getting in their way because of the new baby.

“We’re really sorry, Eric.” Mikasa smiled at him apologetically.

“It’s fine. I wanted to give him a bath now anyways.” Eren cuddled his son to cheer him up.

“Alright. But the Commander and Armin; are you done with your meeting already?” his sister asked quietly.

“Levi can take care of that. I pretty much know everything I wanted to.” The boy grinned, Mikasa politely returning the gesture. “See you later. Say bye bye, Eric.”

The baby just hid away into the crook of his noney’s neck again, and Eren headed back into their room with a breathy gasp of confusion. He brushed it off when Eric began wiggling in his arms, loosening up his tiny limbs. “I’ll go give Eric a bath. Is there anything else you need?”

Erwin and Armin shook their heads and stood. “That’s about it.” The Commander smiled, walking up to Eren and Eric. “It was nice to see you again, too, Eric.” He reached out his hand for a handshake; chuckling when the little one gave him his own, much smaller hand. Despite looking a bit lost, Eric shook it.

“Bye bye,” Eren hummed on his son's behalf, waving goodbye to Armin with Eric’s hand to then disappear into the bathroom with the little bundle. “Off we go.”

Levi brought the two blonds to the door; once more congratulating Armin to his new position and watching the boy turn red. “Take care you two.”

“You, too, Levi. Oh,” Erwin paused and bent down to grab the shorter by the arm. “There’s one more thing…” Levi looked up in confusion. “Originally we wanted to wait until it gets warmer and then set out to the capitol. There’s been a change of plans; obviously the soldiers are taking repopulation of our world very serious. You and Eren aren’t the only ones expecting children, so we’ve decided to give it another year maybe. They’re building carriages and gathering more cattle and if we really want to make it there, we’ll have to prepare for a journey of at least 2 to 4 months, also depending on weather and resources. Just so you know.”

“So we’re staying here for another year?” Levi asked to be sure.

“It all depends, but for now that is the plan,” the taller answered, and his subordinate nodded.

“Got it.”

Eren pulled off Eric’s onesie, shaking his head in astonishment at how his baby had grown. Thank goodness Hanji had brought them new baby clothes from their expedition to the hospital and library last month. And there was no trace of Eric’s mini surgery.

“See? All healed.” Eren bent down to kiss Eric’s belly, nuzzling his navel. “My good boy.”

“How’s the little man?” Levi strolled into the bathroom from behind and hugged Eren’s abdomen, looking over his shoulder to see their baby playing with its own legs. He kicked into the air trying to catch his feet absentmindedly. His father smirked as he observed and reached around Eren to ruffle Eric’s hair. His son looked after him once Levi wandered off again. “I’ll get the warm water.”

Eren hummed in agreement and smiled down at their darling whilst Levi headed to the fireplace. He kneeled down to get some of the heated water when he heard Eren gasp in confusion.

“Eric, uh-... Oh, uhm”, the brunette suddenly began giggling nervously.

“What is it?” Levi wondered out loud as he poured water into a bucket.

“He uhm…” Eren’s voice echoed off the bathroom walls as he paused awkwardly. “He discovered his… you know.”

“Oh… Good for him,” Levi replied in realization while casually continuing his work.

“Oh my gods, Levi, he won’t stop pulling on it,” Eren let out an uncertain half-laugh. “Eric, don’t-“

Levi hauled the bucket up and made his way back into the bathroom to fill the little tub they had for Eric. “Don’t worry, it’s normal.”

“But it’s all red already," Eren whined in confusion.

“What?” Levi snapped and hurried over to the two. He simply rolled his eyes once he saw Eric who stared at him with wide ice blue, his hands hidden between his legs. “He’s fine, Eren. It’s not like he’ll rip it off.”

“Mh… Ok,” Eren mumbled in slight relief before his lips slowly parted to reveal pearly teeth. “C’mere, baby. Come to noney, Eric. I know. You’re such a handsome little guy, you wanna go out with the cutie-pie boys, don’t you? Then let’s hurry and get you cleaned up, my nudie noodle, you.” The brunette lifted the little bare-bum up and sat him into the tub Levi had prepared.

Eric at first tried to cling to Eren in protest, but his commanding squeaks of complaint turned into curious hums as his noney pulled away and out of reach. Eric had nothing else to do other than inspect his surroundings now. He carefully slammed his fist onto the surface of the water, creating a tiny splash which caught his attention. “Whhh… Woah.” A confused giggle escaped him as he watched water droplets dribble off his fingertips.

“That’s interesting, huh?” Levi kneeled beside the tub and pecked the baby’s cheek as he grabbed the empty bucket. He was already leaving again before Eric could latch on to him.

Eric looked after him desperately and lost, at least until Eren started washing his hair, distracting the tiny bundle with some bubbles. Eric's disappointment didn't last for long thanks to that, and after his exciting bath he got to play with his daddy to his heart's content. They sat in front of the sofa Eren had bundled himself up on with a nice book Hanji had brought from the library. Armin had also recommended it to him. And Hanji had even brought some stuffed animals for Eric to play with, the Major had really thought of everyone. A new pacifier and bottles for Eric and the new baby, a rare tea for Levi; they’d found quite a lot. Poor Erwin had probably been the one who had to carry most of it.

But it was great to see Eric was enjoying himself with his new toys. He loved his bon-bear which was currently cuddling with Mr. Bun-bun. Levi lifted the snow-bunny to Eric’s ears and nudged his cheek as if the stuffed animal were sniffing his neck. The little one shrieked in surprise, clutching his teddy and rolling into a ball to protect himself like a tiny hedgehog.

“Heh… Someone’s ticklish.” Levi suppressed a low chuckle. Eric gave a shy grin, showing his growing teeth, and his father returned a faint smile of his own, kissing the baby’s head.

“Bon-bae!” Eric called out, voice muffled by the bear.

“What about Mr. Bun-bun?” Levi handed Eric the bunny and watched the bundle hug the two stuffed animals close.

“Misa Bum-bum,” Eric babbled as his daddy gazed over him, pushing dark bangs out of the little one’s face. Levi’s features evened out tiredly and Eren noticed how his eyes suddenly dullened somewhat.

“I’m happy, Levi,” the brunette spoke up out of the blue, hoping to take Levi's mind off of whatever was causing him trouble.

“Is that so?” Levi asked slowly, his grey eyes narrowing comfortably.

Eren hummed almost child-like, letting a hand fall over the edge of the sofa and on the man’s shoulder, massaging it. “We’re having another baby, how couldn’t I be?” He didn’t really know if the older male was just tired or actually sad, but it wouldn’t hurt telling him that everything was good now, that Eren anticipated their newborn in excitement.

“Yeah, I’m happy too, brat,” Levi drawled, leaning against the couch to let his head fall into Eren’s lap.

“I love you so much. I can’t wait to hold it,” the brunette gushed in a whispery tone as his gaze fell on Eric. The baby was so adorable, occupying himself, completely unaware of his luck of getting to be an older brother. The young noney could’ve listened to his babbly monologues forever, but Levi’s deep voice brought him back to their conversation.

“Can you feel it already?” the man wanted to know, looking up into that beautiful face and watching as another warm smile crept onto Eren’s lips at the question.

The younger slowly shook his head, finding Levi too endearing to be real. “Somehow I’m aware of it, but there aren’t any noticeable movements yet… I’ll let you know though, daddy.” The boy put his hands on his flat stomach, covering his belly up lovingly. “It won’t take much longer… It’ll be 4 months soon.”

Levi shifted in his position, turning around in a haste to kneel before Eren. He wanted him, face to face as he wrapped his arms around the young noney’s hips protectively and moved in to press his lips to the fabric of Eren's blouse. But only for a moment – the man moved away again to push the shirt up and place more kisses on Eren’s belly.

Eren gently dragged his fingers through jet black strands before looking up and into the distance, keeping Levi where he was, needing him there. “After today I’m just really glad… and exhausted.”

“Me, too,” Levi admitted. “We’ll go to bed soon.”

“I’m also relieved we’ll stay longer… That reduces the number of risks.”

“Mh, that way we’ll be fine,” the older assured. “Even Erwin said you can relax and he’s not one to tell pretty lies, he doesn’t sweet talk… He prefers gruesome truths.”

“Is he that bitter?” Eren sounded surprised that Levi would describe his best friend like that. Though he wouldn’t go easy on Hanji either, calling them something like a shitty lunatic; that was just what Levi did.

“I’m kidding, but there’s a moral behind it,” the man murmured. He turned to Eric, who was still playing alone with his stuffed animals. “You tired yet, kid?”

Eren snorted when Eric’s eyes widened attentively in a sweetish I-don’t-know-what-you-are-talking-about manner. Levi picked up the little being, fortunately without protest. “Come on, I’m sure you are. We’ll take bon-bear with us.”

“Bad,” Eric mumbled quietly.

“Bed,” his father corrected. “Noney and papa need to go to bed. Just like all babies must go to bed.”

Eren huffed in amusement. To be exact, Eric was the only baby in the world right now, plus a few unborn ones.

Eren rolled onto the mattress like a rock, grateful that their son had quickly been out like a light. He searched off the darkness for Levi’s solid figure and pressed himself against him once he found the man.

“I love you, babies,” Eren whispered.

“We love you, too, so much,” Levi replied with his low voice, half asleep already, but his words were honest. Eren knew so as a familiar, warm, fuzzy feeling took over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we're all doing good!! Kudos and Comments feed me energy... and I can never have enough of that XD *bounces*
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts dramatic AoT soundtrack: Vogel Im Käfig*
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eric’s little head limply rested on Levi’s shoulder. The man stood by the window in silence, occasionally swaying back and forth with the sleeping child.

Eren sunk onto the sofa with a gentle sigh of comfort. Never had this old couch felt so comfy, he must’ve overdone it with cleaning today. Levi had told him he was just cleaning to get his mind off things, but as Eren had watched him wander back and forth in cleaning-rage, he remembered how his Corporal used to scold him if he caught him slacking off. After that he just couldn’t sit still anymore. The entire room was spotless and back to Levi’s liking.

The sky had vanished into a deep black when the man turned around and slowly moved to take a seat next to Eren. He nuzzled Eric’s dark hair before whispering to Eren: “He’s asleep.”

“Adorable pumpkin”, the boy giggled in a hushed manner, leaning into Levi’s unoccupied side to let his hand slide over their baby’s head. “He must really love your comfortable shoulders, I’m glad you’re so good at this… It’ll make it a lot easier to stop breastfeeding.” Eren’s tired smile eased out and he peeked down at his slightly rounded belly.

"Hmph..." Levi doubted Eric would still be easy once they got to the drastic part, the kid had a sense of possessiveness to his character just like his father. “I don’t think he’ll be happy about it.”

“I know”, Eren admitted sorrowfully, not hiding his shame. “But I just can’t anymore. Lately I’ve been so exhausted after feeding him. I feel like passing out each time; I've become a wreck.” It pained him to accept it, but he was no longer in shape of a soldier, he couldn't say he missed being a soldier either though.

“Don’t worry. He’s old enough, it’s normal at this age”, Levi grumbled a lot more consequent and strict. “I just hope the brat’s not smart enough to fool you. You’re too soft and I bet he’d be ready to starve himself to get what he wants.”

“Excuse you? I’m not _that_ stupid”, Eren growled quietly, crossing his arms. “You think I’m still just a kid, huh?”

“17. Still a kid”, the older hummed.

“I give up. You’ll be saying that even when I’m in my thirties. You’re a sadistic, old man and you can’t help it.” Eren ignored the man’s endearing snort and went back to observing their sleeping child.

Levi wasn’t going to deny it; he did like to tease Eren occasionally. Because the boy would just never stop being cute, despite how angry he got. No matter how good Levi was at hiding it, the truth was that he had the hardest time resisting Eren. Even before their relationship had begun, Levi couldn’t refuse the brunette anything, going by how soon after he started paying him nightly visits.

“What is it?”, Eren asked once he spied the man’s smirk. It quickly disappeared and Levi’s thoughtful gaze fell on the brunette beside him.

He shook his head briefly, steel grey eyes swaying over Eren’s stunning features and low-key memorizing every so lovable trait of his face. “Nothing… I just love you, brat.”

“Just?” The boy laughed quietly as they stared at each other, both savoring the moment. Levi’s calm, entranced gaze was beginning to narrow down even sharper until Eren could recognize that intense hint of lust. All words escaped Eren's mind by the sight of it, causing him to stammer as he got lost in that silver blaze. “W-we should… put Eric down to sleep.”

Levi’s brows twitched in realization and he let his dark expression fade. “Yeah…” He looked back at his son who was peacefully curled into his side and stood to bring him to his throne of cushions.

Eren watched while Levi tucked Eric in and the noney took a deep breath to calm himself down before following Levi to the bed on wobbly legs. He hastily wrapped himself into his blanket, waiting for the older to join him, feeling the familiar shift on the mattress as the man moved in beside him.  
The boy, as expected, felt a hand pushing down on his hip soon enough. The same hand turned him over so the two were facing each other; up close how Levi preferred it, the way they’d used to squeeze in together in the one-man bed in Eren’s basement cell.

A small smile adorned Eren’s lips, Levi’s tired, expressionless stare fixed on him again - on those teal, ocean green eyes. The older let a gentle sigh slip through his lips, taking in Eren’s scent one more time before his lids slowly fell shut and the candle burned out.

“Good night”, Eren whispered, knowing Levi wouldn’t sleep; not until the younger was fast asleep first.

Despite that fact, Eren had slept quite well, he noted as he slowly found back to his consciousness. He _had_ been perfectly well until morning came and he woke up in a daze, feeling strangely uncomfortable and sticky. The first, very odd thing he noticed was that there were wet patches on his chest, his shirt was soaked.

“Huh? Wha-?”, the boy mumbled in confusion as he pulled the covers away to reveal his blouse. “L-Levi?”, he immediately whined for his man in fright.

“Hm?”, Levi hummed in response.

“Something’s wrong.” Eren gawked down on himself. “What did you do?”

“Hah? Nothing,” Levi suppressed a tired groan as he straightened up to see what the accusation was about. “Why, what?” He went mute when he saw what a mess the younger was in, and the slight panic in his eyes.

 

Not much later Eren and Armin already sat outside, enjoying the warm sunlight and spring air. The brunette was holding Eric’s little hand while the baby stood between his noney’s legs, intrigued by the spectacle that was playing out before him. The field of fighting soldiers as they trained with each other.

“What a terrible morning. It really scared me at first, but Hanji explained it’s nothing to worry about”, Eren told Armin about the early events this morning, grinning in embarrassment and still occasionally rubbing his eyes. “It’s normal, since it’s just due to early milk production, it’s a sign that I’m very healthy and… fruitful? And since I’ve stopped feeding Eric, it might spill again, just maybe… until my body has become accustomed to the other baby more.”

“Thank gods we have Hanji”, Armin giggled, eying Eren’s belly with a warm smile. He'd instantly noticed how pale his friend looked from shock, even before they'd greeted each other. He was relieved to hear it was nothing serious.

Eren gasped in agreement: “Oh yes, Levi wouldn’t openly admit it, but without the Major, he would've gone insane long ago. He doesn’t show it, but he worries… a lot. About a lot of things Hanji has the answers to and he’s very grateful... Which he also doesn’t openly show.” The brunette shrugged, pursing his lips.

“We all know the Captain and the Major. They have a unique friendship which to the careless observer may seem one-sided, or even improper. But the two know each other better in a way we probably never will.”

“I'm so envious. I love how you always have everything figured out.” Eren lifted a playful brow at his friend.

“Ahh?” The blond turned red, quickly avoiding Eren’s stare. “C-come on, I don’t always…”

“Only that you do”, the other laughed, grabbing Armin’s shoulder to shake him affectionately. “You’re _my_ Hanji, see?”

The boys snorted, Armin shyly bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. A tiny voice interrupted them when Eric watched in amazement as his father tossed Jean over himself and caught him last minute, so the teen wouldn’t get injured falling onto his bum.

“Bah!” The little bundle pointed at the mess of twirling limbs and fighting bodies.

“Papa’s training, isn’t he?”, his noney spoke up. “…And being a bit harsh still, huh? He’s a good teacher though.” Pale jade eyes followed Levi’s swift and precise movements that proved strength in whatever he did; it seemed as if the man didn’t even have to think about them, as if it was instinct. And Eren couldn’t help but sigh. “I feel so useless just sitting here and watching. He's... still the same, strongest soldier.”

“Oh not again, Eren.” Armin shook his head with roll of his eyes. “You’re hopeless, aren’t you? When will you see that everything’s fine the way it is, why not be happy that you don’t have to prove anything to anybody anymore? You've done enough. You’re a hero, even if many don’t want to believe it, and you’ll always be a hero to us; those that count…”

“Yes, but if there was something I could do-“

“-You’ve done something so wonderful already just by existing. You made a very strong, very lost and very lonely soldier, very happy… Isn’t that a lot you’ve done so far? You’re 17, slow down and start enjoying life”, Armin advised, swinging a leg onto the bench they were occupying in order to turn to look at Eren. The blond rested his chin on his knee, observing his friend expectantly.

“I agree with everything you’re saying and it’s not like I’m dissatisfied with that, but I’ve just… always longed for more, you know? I mean… I never expected this much in the first place; you think I would’ve seen this coming? Humanity’s strongest falling for _me?_ Having kids and all-…”, Eren broke off as his gaze fell on a bedazzled Eric who made big eyes at his nona. Eren used the moment to gently stroke the baby’s head, causing it to hum distractedly, positively intrigued by the affectionate touch.  
“I… At times I feel like I don’t deserve all this. The titans were defeated while I was _hiding._ Everyone’s done so much for humanity. Mikasa volunteered to turn into a monster, accepted her fate that came with that decision and defeated the cyclops. You still work with the Commander even now, protecting the shifters, knowing you’ll probably never get the appreciation you’ve actually earned. And me, I’ve been sitting and watching for two years now. And I can only continue to do so as of now.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that it’s not about praise or respect?”, Armin questioned thoughtfully. "That Mikasa and I, and everyone, we didn't do this to be celebrated?"

“Yes”, Eren whispered in near frustration. “You have, many times. And I still find it unfair after all you've done.”

“Life’s not fair, Eren. I’m just glad that I manage to be satisfied with what we have here”, the blond shrugged, even though they weren't completely free yet. “And, you know, maybe it’s not so bad that you couldn’t really help out over the last two years.” Armin gave his friend a knowing smile once he met Eren’s incredulous stare. “You honestly weren’t called the suicidal bastard for nothing, Eren, you have to admit. And losing you was no option for Mikasa and me. You were always so dedicated, so up offering; on the battlefield you wanted to give everything… You would’ve given your life even. But thanks to Captain Levi, you didn’t. Experiencing love with him, having Eric - these things gave you time to mature over those two years. You’re no longer so reckless, you’ve learned a lot and you’ve found many more things you want to protect and live for… That's where your duty lies now. You’ll live on for Levi, and Eric, for us… You see? Maybe it all has its meaning already; it’s good that we’ll never have to find out what might’ve happened if we’d lost you in battle.”

Eren suddenly seemed lost as he gaped at Armin, speechless for a long moment. It took him a few seconds to let the words sink in and he swallowed heavily, feeling almost guilty. Eren had to force himself to look away, distancing his thoughts somewhat as his gaze soon fell back on Levi.

“You’re incredible…”, Eren suddenly spoke in disbelief. “I am so mad right now; I don’t even know how to counter you.”

Armin laughed endearingly. “Take your time. I want you to think about it for real. And don’t worry, we’re not at war here.”

Eren knew they were having a conversation, not a competition, and he'd never disregard Armin’s advices. His friend had always been more rational than him and a helpful example to him, even in times when Eren had been blind.

So right now, he really didn’t know what to say. Still focused on the training soldiers, he saw Annie walking up to Jean, grabbing his arm to get his attention. Once the distressed teen looked over at her she fell into a fighting stance, beckoning him to do the same.  
Eren huffed in amusement as she offered Jean some help. He couldn't help thinking she probably, too, was pissed by Jean’s complaints as the guy simply lost one fight after another against Levi. “It’s nice to see Annie socialize.”

“Yeah, fighting technique is her field. It should be easier for her to approach people… Looks like Jean is having trouble with the Corporal though.” Armin smiled apologetically.

“Levi has a problem with going easy, I suppose. It might just be against his nature”, Eren pointed out and lifted Eric onto his lap so the little one could watch his aunty instruct Jean to follow her lead.

“Dade, adda…”, the baby babbled excitedly.

“Look closely, Eric”, his noney told him.

With the help of Annie’s technique this time, Jean was actually a bit better. He’d made it at least two seconds longer, but in the end he still landed on his butt.

“I think you’re improving, Jean!”, Eren called out to him sarcastically, giggling at his own joke.

Jean glared at him, too far away for the brunette to hear his growl. Of course Eren had considered who Jean’s opponent was, but watching him fly head first into the dirt practically begged for some teasing. Eren couldn’t resist.

His grin quickly vanished, though, once Levi turned to look at him. His serious expression caused Eren to straighten innocently.

“Baba!” Eric threw a hand in the air to greet his father. The stoic man blinked at the gesture, the automatic display of authority remaining upright. Eren was surprised, thinking Levi wouldn’t respond at all. Right then, the older gave a nod and Eric began squirming in Eren’s lap again, so much that the young noney had to put him down.

The Corporal turned back to his subordinates, but this time he stopped Mikasa and Annie in the middle of training and said something Eren couldn’t make out, Eric distracting him in addition. The two girls nodded and got into a fighting stance, this time across from Levi and alongside Jean.

“Oh.” Eren realized he probably wanted them to help Jean out a bit. “This should get interesting.” 

“Three against one? He’s not serious, is he?”, Armin wondered out loud.

“Did you see his face?”, Eren joked. Levi was not to be underestimated, even whilst not fully equipped. Eren wondered if they'd stand a chance in their titan form instead.

Mikasa and Annie launched towards their superior at the same time, the raven throwing a punch and the blond a kick. Levi, with ease, caught Mikasa’s wrist and Annie’s ankle as if he’d seen it coming from the very beginning. Muscles tensing, he twisted in his stance and, with his inhuman strength, flung the two across the field. Jean had missed the moment to attack and now stood there like an ice sculpture.

“Oi, what are you doing, Jean?”, the Corporal addressed him coldly.

The teen shook himself and sped up towards the shorter only to be tossed to the ground next to Annie the same moment.

“Where’s your teamwork, huh?” Eren heard Levi growl at the three. “Continue!”, he snapped the command and they all hurried onto their feet. “Use your advantage and attack together. Annie, Mikasa, don’t use your own strategies separately; find a way to combine them. Jean, pay more attention. And Sasha, Connie, I see you fooling around over there.”

The two detangled each other from their fake fighting stances and quickly got back into formation next to Ymir and Krista, suddenly looking ready to train as if their life was at stake.

Their superior rolled his eyes before directing his attention back to the three soldiers in front of him. “Go ahead, think of a plan. Thirty seconds.”

Mikasa, Annie and Jean looked at each other, then formed a circle to speak without Levi hearing it.

Eric had gone quiet. He watched the commotion in confusion, batting his arms to get away from Eren. His noney however, held him tight, his attention on something completely else. Because Eren's entranced stare cautiously swayed over to the soldiers that were to supervise them during training. Near the fence stood men, arranged in a messy row, some closer together as they chatted.

Eren leaned in to Armin, eyes not leaving a certain bulky man that nervously kept on glaring at Levi, then at Eren, then back at Levi. “Who is that?”

Armin carefully followed his friend’s gaze and shrugged before whispering in concern: “Don’t look at them so directly, Eren.” 

“Well, he is, too.”

“He was ordered to”, the blond pointed out.

“What’s his problem?” Eren’s brows knitted together in anger and his hand by instinct moved up to his belly protectively. “You think it’s because of the baby?”, he asked absentmindedly before he was lowering his distant gaze down on himself.

Armin’s eyes widened, he could see where this was going and gently nudged the brunette, laying an arm around him. He wanted to take Eren’s mind off those things rather fast. “They wouldn’t dare pull your children into this, Eren. Just leave them be-”

“They better not”, the boy huffed defensively and a rather challenging look formed on his face as the other men and women surrounding them threw more strange looks at him. Eren was beginning to feel unsure again. How had he only now noticed this?

“The Captain will protect you, they know that. Most of them are having kids of their own now… And Jean and I… Maybe we want to have one as well soon”, Armin admitted shyly, earning himself a surprised gasp from his friend. “Yeah. And who knows, even Mikasa and Annie may want to have a family in the future. The soldiers here have no right to forbid that.”

Eren's features finally softened as he smiled at the thought. “You think so?… But they should mind their own damn business then.” He glowered back at the bulky guy from before. His jacket showed a green unicorn, he was most likely one of the last military police officers. No wonder his gloomy aura seemed familiar to Eren.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Jean snarled in defeat, Levi sending him flying into Mikasa and the two falling over each other. The Corporal then twisted Annie’s arm on her back and forced her on her knees.  
Her girlfriend freed herself from under Jean’s weight and hastily helped him up, pushing him towards Levi to urge Jean to keep fighting. Their superior just ducked to kick the teen off his legs and dodge Mikasa’s attack. He launched at her skillfully and not much later he let her topple to the floor between Annie and Jean.

The Corporal straightened again, looking down at his subordinates with a now less threatening expression. “That was honestly better than before. Why don’t you try it with Connie and Sasha?”

“Nah!”, Eric shouted for attention and Levi spun around to see his son running into the training field as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Eren stood from the bench in surprise. “Eric!”

“I got him.” Levi met the bundle halfway and picked him up, throwing him into the air to catch him again. This time with a much sterner tone in voice as he confined the baby to his chest. “Careful, little man. You can’t just run into a battlefield.”

“Baba ne… Bam, Kasa, Ane!”, Eric complained as he looked at the two girls that got up from the ground. He pointed at Jean, too. “Una- nay nay, ne!” A tiny hand came down on Levi’s head, patting him a few times in a scolding manner.

“Hoh.” Levi blinked in mild confusion. “Oh, I see... I didn’t really hurt them, Eric", he explained, tilting his head at them. “All good, look.”

The baby inspected the three, slightly puzzled. His father placed him down on his feet after a moment and gave him a tiny push.

“Come on, go back to noney. Show me how good you can walk already.”

“Adda alo”, Eric demanded hoarsely, humble but unyielding.

“No, papa’s busy, Eric.” At that the little one just turned around and started hugging Levi’s leg as if the man was about to disappear. He squeaked victoriously, waiting on his daddy’s next move. The Corporal sighed reluctantly. “Alright, this once.”

Eric screamed giddily when Levi began walking, his son still clinging to his shin.

“Baby, you can’t just run away”, Eren warned once they’d made it back to him. The noney tickled Eric until he had to let go of Levi and Eren could safely bundle him back against his chest. “I know, daddy is so strong, right? That’s really cool, but we’ll watch from afar, deal? We’re done in a few hours, then he’s all yours again.”

“Did you tell Eric to call Jean uncle neigh, neigh?”, Armin asked incredulously. Eren just snorted, not even denying it.

“Una nay nay”, Eric repeated bluntly.

Levi ruffled his son’s undercut, pushing some messy strands out of his face affectionately. “Good. You stay here with your noney and anii, ok?”

He was about to leave when in the corner of his eye he noticed Eren’s smile fading. He watched as the boy stared at the soldiers once more. The bulky man was leaning in to someone who used to be from the Garrison, the two whispering to each other, distrustfully eying Eren.

“Eren”, Levi spoke and the younger’s gaze quickly dropped to the floor. “Everything alright?”

The brunette simply nodded, hugging Eric close and hoping Levi wouldn’t notice anything. But the older already turned in irritation to look in the direction Eren had. He gritted his teeth when the soldiers noticed him staring. They stopped their chatting and the taller of them straightened to look right back at Levi.

“You got a problem with us doing our jobs, or what?”

The Corporal’s eye twitched, but he pushed himself to sound indifferent: “I don’t know. Do _you_ have a problem with us doing our jobs? Even so, keep your bloody thoughts to yourself.”

“Maybe you haven’t noticed Mr. Fancy Cravat, but we don’t take orders from you anymore. We’re supposed to report suspicious behavior, so you better watch your mouth”, the young man growled distastefully. “After all, the life of you and your precious children depends on us.”

 

Erwin sat at his desk, Hanji standing across from him, both staring down at charts of Trost.

“We don’t have any doctors aside from one scrawny medical team. We need more books from the library”, the Major pointed out, their finger landing on the X that marked the building on the city plan.  
“Erwin, can’t you somehow get us an allowance to travel to the nearest capitol city? Trost was just a commoner’s district, its library isn’t the most reliable.”

“I’ve tried, Hanji. But it seems the earliest we’ll get there, is in a year when we travel to Sina’s territory together”, Erwin mumbled calmly from behind his intertwined fingers, his sky blue eyes blankly set on the papers before him. Indeed, no one would be allowed to travel for over 3 days when returning would take just as long. They weren't ready for that, nor did they have the resources yet.

“Their people are having children; and we don’t have any midwives here. Do they have any idea what to do in such a situation? I doubt they'll let _me_ help and honestly, I’m not a doctor. Krista and Armin attended one birth, how many have the soldiers here attended?”

“I know you’re right, but what can we do?”, Erwin's deep voice trailed off thoughtfully. "For now, what's most important to everyone here, is staying together and surviving."

Hanji took a deep breath in annoyance, trying to keep cool. They hated being so powerless. Standing by and watching wasn’t their style, however Erwin was right. There wasn’t a lot they could do. “Guess they’ll have to learn the hard way then.”

The two looked up in shock when the door was suddenly slammed open, revealing a panicked Armin. “We need help! Captain Levi, he’s attacked the soldiers! Mikasa and Jean tried to stop- he- it got out of hand!”

 

“Levi!” Eren cried out for the millionth time, running up to the man once Mikasa and Jean had managed to get their superior a few steps away from his victim. Eren instantly cupped Levi's cheeks in fear, worried eyes trembling up and down to see if he was injured. “Are you hurt?” His younger lover looked him over frantically, slapping Jean and even Mikasa’s hands away.

But Levi wasn’t hurt in the least, not physically. He just remained unresponsive and unreadable, narrowly watching the gathered lot as Eren clung to him in a near fit over nothing. No wounds, no blood. The soldier Levi had attacked, on the other hand, looked quite battered, his colleagues surrounding him quite troubled.

“Out of the way, now!”, a woman shouted with a deep, commanding voice. She pushed two of the soldiers aside, her narrow eyes taking in the scene from behind thin glasses.

Eren didn’t want to look who it was, having all hands full with pampering his Levi, but her voice sounded familiar.

“Squad leader Rico”, Mikasa called out and the image of the short, pale-haired alpha-lady shot into Eren’s head. She was here?

“Care to explain the situation, Ackermann?”, Rico demanded to know as she turned to Mikasa.

Levi stiffened in Eren's protective embrace, straightening at once. “I’m at fault, I can speak for myself, Rico.”

“Then do so, Captain”, his companion replied with more respect in her tone than Eren would’ve expected.

“Isn’t this obvious?!”, the soldier sitting on the floor with a crooked jaw and bruised eye shouted, voice swollen. “He attacked me, they’re all animals, they’re dangerous!!”

“Oh quit your whining, Dominique. He’s not even armed unlike you; he wasn’t going to hurt you", Rico defended. "Had he been serious, you’d be screaming in agony for the next ten minutes, then die gruesomely.”

“Encouraging them, are you?”, Dominique winced in disbelief.

Rico looked down at him, dead serious as she confirmed his words: “He should’ve knocked your jaws clean off for speaking to a superior like that. Humanity’s strongest no less…” She looked into the crowd of startled soldiers, monotone and feeless.  
“That counts for all of you! Just think back three years ago, or only five months, he was your hero back then and you wanted him to lay his life on the line for you. Even now he protects you from your ‘so called’ enemies - the children you fear so much, because they sacrificed themselves for humanity. He’s done _everything_ you asked for so far… Everything. No matter how braindead it seemed! He defeated the monster you alone would’ve failed to defeat, he saved countless of your worthless lives, he made the people close to him his own prisoners so you would feel safe, and this is how you repay him!? I would’ve followed Commander Kits into certain death in the interior had Corporal Levi not convinced me to follow the Survey Corps, and I know he did so with the majority of you here. How in gods' names are you not ashamed of yourselves? You’re _human,_ aren’t you? So _be_ ashamed!”

Not a word was uttered into the long moment of silence; people just helplessly stared at Rico, then each other, then at Levi, whom Eren furiously tried to shield from their unworthy gawks. After what seemed like forever, a hand fell on Rico’s shoulder, quickly turning out to be Erwin’s as the surrounding soldiers hastily made way for the Commander.

“Thank you, Rico… What happened here?”

“I broke”, Levi answered firmly, not meeting Erwin’s stare. “I’m sorry, Erwin, I just snapped.”

Mikasa kneaded his shoulder, trying to shake him in denial, but the man knew he had to apologize and he wasn't going to hide.

“Mind you, because some here are lacking respect”, Rico added stubbornly.

“I see”, Erwin hummed in understanding, his light blue gaze swayed from Rico back to Levi. “We’ll have to report it then. The training is over for today, Levi, take a break.”

The shorter nodded, still avoiding eye-contact as he stared past Erwin emptily. Eren nearly vibrated with rage, but forced himself to push his emotions aside for now. He urged Levi to turn around, the man letting himself be maneuvered like a doll, and Eren was relieved there was no resistance. He wanted to get Levi away from here as fast as possible. _No one_ would touch his man.

Annie held Eric close, waiting for Mikasa to follow them. And Jean threw a questioning look at his boyfriend.

“You go ahead, Jean. I’ll go with the Commander”, Armin informed, waiting for the teen’s agreement before Jean ran after Connie and Sasha with the others. Hanji still gaped in uncertainty.

“But… Erwin”, the Major began.

“We’ll speak with Walter right away”, Erwin cut them off quickly. “Armin, you saw what happened?”

The little blond confirmed his assumption and the Commander continued, voice clear: “Rico, I want you with us if possible. And you, Dominique, if you insist on repayment for your bruise, please clear that with the Sergeant after we’ve explained the situation. But I hope you can forgive Levi this once; I’m sure he wasn’t the only one at fault, he’s not one to lose control easily.”

Armin noticed in relief how Dominique stumbled to his feet and saluted, somewhat intimidated. And even many of the other soldiers were staring into the ground regretfully. The boy hoped they’d keep today in mind as a grim reminder.

“Goodness, Levi. He deserved it”, Eren spoke barely suppressing his outrage, sitting Eric down in his cushions.

“He may have, but he’s not worth getting us into trouble and that’s what I just did”, Levi mumbled tonelessly and walked away from the younger in quick strides no matter into which part of the room Eren followed him. “Have you forgotten the pretty little list of rules Arthur presented us when we arrived here? Not using violence was one of them.”

“Honey, please calm down”, Eren pitched into a purposely sweetish tone to get Levi’s attention as he kept scurrying after him.

The older just whipped around in distress, quietly cursing to himself: “Fucking-, intolerable pigs- I can’t… I can’t do this, Eren.”

“Calm down, or I’ll have to suck your dick.”

“What?”

“I mean it”, the boy threatened. After all, Levi was fucking hot when he was angry and Eren couldn't help but internally celebrate the fact that he’d distracted Levi for at least a second, and with such a primitive method no less. He swallowed his delight, remaining serious as he slowly walked up to the man. “Listen, you’re in no trouble at all. Erwin will handle it, I’m sure. If anything, you’ll get a warning from grandpa Walter and that’s it. We’ll be laughing about Dominique’s stupid face by tomorrow, yah.”

Levi attentively observed Eren, wondering how the younger managed to be so optimistic right now. He’d been the one to worry for the past 2 months and now he was preaching about inner peace.

“Eren, I don’t think-“

“Hih- Levi!”, the brunette gasped in surprise, scrambling forward to suddenly press the Corporal’s hand to his stomach, ocean green eyes wide in incredulity. Levi looked a bit puzzled, from the baby belly back up at Eren, until he realized something stirring beneath his palm. “He’s finally moving”, the youth whispered happily, only taking his eyes off Levi to look down on himself with excitement.

Levi took a deep breath of relief before quickly turning alert again. Eren had nearly given him a heart attack. However, the man didn't let it show now that all his attention was needed somewhere else. But he still moved closer in concern once he heard an overjoyed, breathy laugh from Eren. He stood ready to catch the boy, just in case, also using it as an excuse to hold him tighter of course.

"We woke him up", the Captain murmured with an apologetic frown, running his hand over Eren's belly as the younger arched his back eagerly.

"What are you saying?" Eren's smile couldn't have been brighter, the happy noney he was. "I've been waiting for this, I was getting worried."

"You're happy", Levi stated softly, the stress forgotten and his mind relaxing. Eren could only nod wordlessly, too out of breath to speak as he tried to hold back tears. Damn hormones were making him all sentimental.

“Nane”, Eric babbled from behind his pillows. His parents tore themselves from their daze by the sight of the tiny bundle and hurried over to him to take their baby into their loving arms.

They cuddled each other up in bed between giggles and kisses, creating their own little, carefree world. It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the day. They enjoyed lazing around in each other’s company. And they wouldn't mind doing so for the rest of the day either. Whilst Eric soon fell asleep anyway, taking a nap in Eren’s arm while nestled into his side, Levi took the time to listen to their youngest. Eren blinked at the man in silence, admiring him from where he lied. Levi’s head gently rested on the curve of his slightly rounded belly, like it once had before they had Eric. Eren felt so indescribably happy, he still couldn't believe it. Another smile spread over his quivering lips.

“Hey you”, Levi crooned with his deep voice, patiently gazing up at Eren. Levi could still feel the occasional stirring from below even as it started calming and he enjoyed the soothing warmth that radiated off Eren as the boy ran his fingers through his dark strands. The Captain shifted after a short while to carefully press his lips to Eren’s belly. “You finally woke up; noney and daddy were waiting for you”, he whispered, Eren sucking in his lower lip in amusemt. Levi settled in to lean his head on the brunette’s chest when he noticed it. His grey eyes locked with Eren's own and Levi couldn't help but be curious: “Is it a boy?”

Eren tilted his head, shrugging with a shoulder before whispering back: “I don’t know.”

“Dominant…?”

The youth just shook his head with a soft grin. “I can’t tell.”

“Twins?”

“Very funny.”

Levi actually smirked. “You could tell with Eric though.”

“Hm… Looks like this baby wants to surprise us”, Eren hummed in delight.

“Then we’ll surprise it, too”, Levi decided, his lids slowly falling shut. “We’ll wait with picking names.”

Eren’s eyes wandered off to the ceiling, deep in thought as he sighed in contentment. He felt Levi moving again; the older let his hand wander up to cover the young noney’s belly once again.

Barely ten seconds had passed when the man began whispering anew: “I like Emil.”

“Wow, that took long”, Eren giggled. “You sure are impatient.”

“I can’t help it.” Levi rubbed his cheek against Eren’s chest innocently.

“It’s fine”, the younger cooed.

“Damn, I really wanted to surprise him.”

Eren craned his neck to give Levi a long kiss to his head, black strands tickling his nose with their clean scent. A strong scent of comfort, fresh and familiar, _Levi’s_ scent. Eren wanted nothing more than to drown in this moment, Levi’s mere presence making him feel safe, allowing him to let go. He made it possible for him, he completed his world.

With just a few words.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts dramatic AoT soundtrack: Rittai Kidou*
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should just be a fluff package ^^
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren stood before the sofa in confusion, his hand wandering up to cover his mouth. Eric looked like he had passed out in Annie’s arms and the blond girl was fast asleep as well. They were completly worn out from having played all day, that wasn't surprising. Mikasa and Annie had tried to cheer Eric up after the baby had had a fit.

“Nana, hungwyyy!!” he’d cried desperately, little fists twisting into Eren’s blouse. “Hic, no!” Again and again he’d flung his head away, not wanting what Levi offered him instead.

“I’m sorry, baby," Eren had tried to soothe him patiently. "But you have to learn to eat real food if you want to grow up to be strong like daddy.” The young noney had rocked him up and down the room, doing his best to hush Eric. But nothing helped.

“Dadeee,” Eric had whined, downright helpless, pouting stubbornly before pressing his teary face into Eren’s chest again.

“I’m right here, Eric. Be a good boy and do as noney tells you, come on.” Levi brought another tiny piece of chicken up to the baby’s mouth. “You can take it yourself, at least try it.”

“Nah,” Eric whimpered hoarsely, tears wetting his little cheeks in hurt as though feeling betrayed that both his parents had teamed up on him.

“Eric,” Mikasa had called out to him after a while and he'd finally paused his sobbing to look up. “You wanna go see our horsies?” The little one still hummed downheartedly at the suggestion, but let his aunt lift him out of his noney’s arms.

The horses Levi and Mikasa had caught for their journey to Trost had been brought into stables by the soldiers, and the Captain and Mikasa still retained ownership. Maybe the big, graceful animals could cheer Eric up, or at least distract him.

“Yeah, let’s go see the horses,” Annie joined in calmly. Eric spun around to find her coming after them and the three had swiftly disappeared out of the room, heading for the training grounds and stables.

After that Eren hadn’t seen his baby nearly the entire day. Erwin had paid them a visit along with Walter to discuss the matter of Levi’s little outburst the other day. Walter had strictly advised the Captain to not let it happen again, therefore he’d also tell the soldiers to keep their mouths shut in the future. And luckily it had only been Levi misbehaving and not one of the shifters, Walter made sure to let them know that, practically warning the shifters to keep their heads low.

Afterwards, Levi was allowed to commence training with his squad for the rest of the day. It was getting dark already by the time Armin and Eren were making their way back to Eren’s room, and there they’d found Annie and Eric napping on the sofa.

“Where’s Mikasa?” Armin whispered from behind Eren, but the brunette had no clue and shrugged. The two girls hadn’t attended training today and Levi let it slide since he knew they were taking care of Eric.

Armin had barely finished his sentence when the side door quietly swung open , revealing Mikasa's upright frame. The raven looked from Armin and Eren over to the two sleeping bundles on the sofa.

“Hey,” she greeted her friends quietly, then made her way to Annie.

“Hey,” Eren repeated. “Where’ve you been all day?”

“Around,” Mikasa answered casually, reaching out to touch Annie’s shoulder. “Annie… Wake up.”

“Mhhh…” the little blond gave a long, deep hum of protest, almost making Eren and Armin laugh out loud at the unexpected noise.

Mikasa had to carry Annie to their room where she put her back to sleep, and Eric woke up finally seeming to be in a better mood. At least Levi managed to properly feed him his chicken that evening. Eren crooked his brows in puzzled amusement as Armin took out his journal again.

To you in 2000 years. Eric Maxim Ackermann-Jäger, son of humanity’s strongest soldier, has just eaten his very first meal. 7:34 PM April-

“Why do you think people will read this in 2000 years?”, Eren giggled, shaking his head. His friend was a strange little genius.

Armin brought his pen up to his lips thoughtfully, its feather tickling his chin. He shrugged with a smile, not thinking too long about it. “Who knows? Maybe they’ll want to know about the life of humanity’s strongest. He’ll be one of the greatest heroes of our history. I’m sure people will talk about him in 2000 years still. They’ll want to write books about him, biographies maybe… I’ll just take note of everything, it's not like I can add that titan shifters still exist.”

Having taken note of Eren and Armin's conversation, Levi peeked over at them, brows crooked in curiosity. He listened closer to the two once he heard his own name.

“Ah-ba!”, Eric complained out loud in frustration as he accidentally smacked the spoon with bits of chicken against Levi’s cheek. How dare his father insolently turn away? Eric just couldn't accept it.

The man was looking across the room distractedly, lips still agape when the food flew in his face rather than his mouth. He spun back to Eric in surprise, realizing that he'd completely lost track of his son's actions. The baby glared at him accusingly for Levi being so ignorant and not paying attention while the little one tried to feed him. After all, if Levi got to feed him then Eric would get to feed his daddy too, it was only fair and of great importance to Eric. For some reason, he thought feeding someone was much more fun than being fed. As long as that person didn’t make such a mess since Eric generally tended to take things seriously. His offense was all the greater now.

“Oi…” Levi’s half-lidded eyes frowned at the tiny being. “Calm down. Don’t make me count the many times _you_ scattered food all over the place, you fussy brat.”

“Dadde…" Eric entirely disregarded his father's words. "Eed it", he grumbled persistently, wagging the spoon in his daddy’s direction with a demanding expression.

“Eat it, huh?”, the man sighed gently before giving in and opening his mouth for the pouting bundle, which eagerly shoved a stripe of chicken meat into Levi’s mouth.

“Nam nam", Eric mumbled to himself right away, grabbing another piece.

“Mhm. Delicious", Levi hummed in agreement, still chewing the soft, juicy flesh. “Thank you very much. Now you eat, kid. Papa’s full.”

“Eed it”, the baby repeated quietly, on the verge of trailing off into a discussion with his dinner as he munched on some chicken as well.

Eren and Armin giggled as they watched them, their faces turning red as they tried to grasp all that cuteness.

Silver eyes shifted back over at them and the two boys attempted to rip themselves together frantically, but Levi’s stare was soft and empty until it wandered down on Eren.  
The brunette quickly snapped out of it as he realized where Levi was looking and he suddenly had the urge to cover himself up. Especially that bump his belly was forming. Why did the Corporal always have to observe him so intensely, Eren wondered self-consciously. It made him feel hot.

Armin noticed the meaningful silence between the two and smacked his journal shut, standing from the sofa. “Alright Eren, see you tomorrow.” He bent over to hug his friend.

“What?” Eren hugged him back in confusion. “Where are you going?”

“I gotta head back to Jean. I’m sure he just got out of the shower and you know how he whines after training. I gotta take care of him”, Armin laughed lightly as Eren rolled his eyes. “Besides, it’s way past our bedtime, right Corporal?” The blond turned to Levi with a grin.

“S’right, brats”, his superior replied nonchalantly, in a joking manner.

“Ame.” Eric reached out a little hand for Armin when he got a hint of him leaving.

“Good night, Eric.” The boy lifted him into his arms to give him a loving hug and the baby immediately clung to him like glue once he was within reach.

“Ane Ame…” Eric muffled his tiny voice in Armin’s neck.

“That’s right, Anii Armin’s gonna go to bed now", the blond replied, cuddling Eric once more.

“Nay nay", the child chanted, waving his hand to Armin as he was given back to his father.

“Yeah, nighty night", Levi corrected, Eren smacking his lips together to suppress a snort. He knew exactly, that Levi knew exactly, Eric was actually talking about uncle neigh neigh.

Armin on the other hand chuckled obliviously as he made his way out the door.

“You ready for bed, too, little man?” Levi positioned Eric on his hip, his son clutching his shoulder aimlessly.

The bundle’s head spun around as he looked away, scanning the room curiously like he always did. But this time Levi noticed something off.

“Eren, what’s this?”, the man asked as he eyed the little strand dangling over Eric’s nape. It were just a few hairs that were longer than the rest of Eric’s undercut, which Eren always matched to Levi’s, usually keeping it neat and tidy.

The baby flung its head back to face his daddy when he heard the questioning tone. Levi gently tapped his chin with a finger to turn Eric sideways again.

“What’s what?” Eren returned the question.

“This right here," Levi specified slowly, tickling his son’s neck as he caressed the lock that grazed it.

“Oh, that?” Eren shrugged, looking away again while sinking his mouth into a cup of warm tea. “I think it’s cute. Gives him some individuality. He looks exactly like you, I’m afraid in a few years I won’t be able to tell the two of you apart at all anymore. It’d be kind of embarrassing if I mistook my son for my husband, or vice versa.”

“Hoh? I see… Not bad.” Levi experimentally blew on Eric’s neck, causing the tiny being to shiver in his hold. Big, ice blue eyes searched Levi's steel grey ones in confusion. Levi smirked down at his son before pecking his forehead.

“When it’s long enough I’ll braid it or something”, Eren murmured to himself, nipping a few sips of his tea.

Levi gave a breathy laugh. “You honestly wanna grow him a rattail.”

“Don’t call it that.” Eren grimaced as he chuckled, lowering his voice. “He’s too adorable to call it that.”

“True", Levi clicked his tongue in agreement, cradling Eric and carrying him to the window to start rocking him to sleep. Apparently the little one enjoyed staring into the blackness before falling asleep, Levi assumed and looked over the ruins of Trost which were vaguely revealed by the pale moonlight.

The Captain blinked a few times, already feeling quite tired despite how early it still was. He slowly realized Eren had fallen asleep, curled up on the sofa, and Levi sighed. He’d have to carry him to bed as well then. That moment the man couldn’t help but feel thankful for this peaceful silence. If one considered what they’d been through, with humans, with titans, with shifters, it was really a paradise they had now. He still wasn’t satisfied, of course, neither was Eren, however Levi was definitely grateful. Though he couldn't hope time would do the rest naturally from now on. It was like Armin had said, they couldn’t lean back and rest assured, not yet. But the world had evidently calmed.

More serene days would come, more weeks and months and years over years. What a lovely thing to be sure of, Levi thought.

And so the months passed. Life began feeling ordinary, something that had formerly been unthinkable to the last survivors of the human race. But it was something everyone could and wanted to get used to.

Eric ran through the meadow outside of Trost, the edge that connected the district to an open field, and the exact spot where wall Rose had once stood. The baby babbled as he chased a butterfly on his shaky, little feet.

“Buddafwy!”, he pleaded for his playmate to slow down.

“Eric, stay where noney can see you", Eren called out to him, attentively watching his son's every movement as he waved Eric back towards him.

Eric halted rapidly, turning to the brunette that stood near some ruins of the wall. The tiny being spun around, waving goodbye to the butterfly and speeding up to return to his noney.

“Careful, not so hasty”, Eren told him cautiously, trying to waddle towards the little bundle. Eren couldn’t go as fast with his now swollen belly and the summer heat burning down on him.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Eric stumbled and tripped into the grass, disappearing behind its high haulms.

“Ah- not again!”, Eren gasped and hurried over to Eric as good as he could. But Eric was already straightening again, shaking his head to get the dizziness out of it. He wiped at his hair with his tiny hand to get some of the now messy strands out of his face.

Eric calmly looked up at his noney, who was there immediately, crouching down to inspect him frantically.

“My poor baby, are you hurt? You gotta be careful, pumpkin. Don’t scare me like that”, the young noney spluttered breathlessly.

Eric just gazed down at his hand before showing it to Eren. “Bah!” He stretched out his little fingers, full of dirt and grass.

“Oh dear, that’s ok. We’ll take a bath when we get back", Eren relaxed, kissing his baby’s palm.

Eric nodded absently, he was already distracted again, finding Eren’s baby-bump a lot more interesting than a bath. The child leaned in to embrace the big belly, resting his head against it.

“Bebe", he spoke hoarsely, glancing back up at his noney.

“Baby, yes. Baby inside”, Eren giggled happily, his voice squeaking with adoration for his son when Eric softly petted his belly. The brunette brought his arms around the little one with a sentimental sniff. “Aw sweetie, I love you, I can’t believe my baby’s gonna be a big brother!”

“Mhh -baby!”, Eric hummed, almost impatient as he began quaking excitedly in Eren’s grasp.

“Exactly", the boy praised, snuggling his son closer before slowly letting go to nuzzle those dark strands. As soon as Eric was free to move again, he gingerly pressed his lips to the curved bump and kissed it.

Eren failed to suppress another atypical squeal as Eric laid his head back on his belly, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Dadde”, Eric babbled quietly, eyes fluttering open again.

“Yes, just like daddy, you’re gonna take good care of it, aren’t you?” Eren smiled, trying to hide his delight. He was probably just overemotional because of the pregnancy.

It wasn't like his son minded it though. “Bebe", he repeated, rubbing the big belly curiously.

Eren couldn’t take it anymore, swiping Eric into his arms and smooching him gently, but tightly. “My lovely pumpkin! I’m so excited, so excited. Baby’s coming.” 

“Big-“ Eric bumbled into his noney’s chest.

“You’re gonna be a big brother, that’s right. I’m so proud, my baby”, Eren quieted, voice becoming hoarse as he whispered to Eric happily. He rocked the tiny being lovingly, and it wasn't long before he couldn't bite back his laughter anymore.

“Bebe”, Eric repeated once again as if it had become the most important word in the world to him and earned himself another kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough of the thought of his younger sibling and blankly let his noney cuddle him as he basked in his anticipation.

“Eren, what are you doing?”, Armin called out to them from afar. “The Captain says to come back.”

“Oh, we’re on our way", Eren replied, forcing himself out of his daze. “Come on, darling.” He slowly lifted himself off the ground again, sighing in relief once he managed. Eric on the other hand was a bundle of energy, hopping through the grass, his unsure eyes searching off the field for more butterflies as he headed towards Armin.

“Baby, wait”, his noney yelled after him, he didn’t want the little one to stumble again, especially because he was currently incapable of catching him.

“Aw, thank you”, Armin laughed as Eric brought him a handful of flowers, Eren steadily catching up.

The three looked up when they heard the harpoons of 3DMG smashing into wreckage and steel wire thrusting through the air in the distance. Levi's squad was heading back to their quarters, the soldiers Walter had assigned to them for surveillance right behind them.

Levi was the last one left as Eren and Armin found him standing a few meters away from them, waiting. "We're leaving", the Captain stated blankly, already turning away again.

Eric hummed excitedly by the sight of Levi and hastily wiggled out of Armin’s hold to run after his daddy when the man walked away.

“Dade", the baby mumbled quietly, hurrying after him like a fallen chick. He could've started squeaking like one right then as well, no doubt an eagle would've dropped by to take him away and raise him as his own.

At least that was what Eren was worried about; Armin called it pregnancy-delusions and a result of Eren's increased protective instinct. Had those words not come from Armin himself, Eren would've claimed them a load of bullshit. “Eric, slow down”, he warned nervously, huffing to himself as he sent a silent prayer to the gods that they may give him strength. Maybe he wasn't entirely himself after all.

What was really causing Eren to be such an edgy wreck was that Eric had been feeling a lot more secure on his legs lately, but due to that he got too overenthusiastic and kept stumbling. His knees looked awful and Eren found it more and more difficult to pick him up from the ground, his round baby belly in the way.

Fortunately the young noney could see Levi was gradually starting to walk slower than before to let Eric catch up, but Eren's relief was short lived when the Corporal stopped in his tracks completely. A ball of black hair had suddenly caught Levi's eye and in the farthest corner of his vision he spied a tiny body flopping to the ground. He turned to see Eric had tripped again, now sitting on the floor like an abandoned kitten.

“You alright?”, Levi asked calmly, ignoring Eren’s gasp of desperation.

Eric simply looked up at his daddy wide-eyed, as though he was asking if daddy saw that just now. The Corporal just lifted a brow expectantly, the action causing Eric to quickly push himself off the ground to run to his father. Levi kneeled down in order to take him into his arms, repeating his question.

“Are you hurt?”

Eric first didn't even pay the question any mind, babbling something incoherent before waving his tiny fist at the spot where he’d fallen down. “Bah-… bam.”

“Yeah, you fell down, I saw”, Levi confirmed, his tired eyes swaying over the spot Eric still batted his hand at, the little one's thin brows crinkling in concentration and very slight dismay. “But we’re ok”, Levi assured him soothingly while standing firmly to walk on, hugging Eric to his chest.

“Dangerous?”, Eric clumsily tried to pronounce the difficult word as he looked back over his daddy’s shoulder, already having forgotten his little accident.

“It happens”, the Captain put it off, gently ruffling his son’s hair. It seemed to calm Eric that his father was so composed about it, unlike his noney who could really freak out over things like this.

“Levi!” The man heard Eren rushing after them in concern. “Did you check if he’s hurt-“

“Eren, calm down. He’s fine. Don’t always make such a fuss, he’ll turn into a total crybaby”, Levi’s deep voice rumbled, much more tranquil than Eren. “If you fall down, you get up again. Simple as that”, the older explained, bouncing Eric a bit to make sure he had his attention.

“I do not make a fuss!”, Eren protested, acting highly offended. “It’s just… you’re-… too easy on stuff like this. Whatever, you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m a parent too, Eren”, Levi pointed out, blinking down at Eric briefly. “But, I guess, that’s just the difference between your way of raising and mine. Look at him, he's as unaffected as a rock. It's as if nothing ever happened."

Eren had to turn and glare at Armin accusingly when the blond couldn't suppress a giggle. Eric's eyes were just too big and innocent as he listened to his father with a blank, unsuspecting expression. The little one was intrigued and yet clueless. Armin quickly folded his hands behind his back and looked away when he noticed Eren's disapproving frown.

"Why don't you try cheering him up instead?", Levi continued casually as he walked on. "You honestly don’t have to freak out every time something completely normal happens and crush him with your love, even though he didn’t really hurt himself.”

The man had barely finished when he suddenly got the feeling he’d made the whole situation a bit worse now that Eren began rambling dramatically. “You don’t know if he’s hurt! What if he hides it just like you? Or he’s too proud to cry, or wants to be considerate of others- And whatever other crazy traits you passed on to him with your penetrant genes!“

Levi stopped listening at one point. Unintentionally of course, Eric had distracted him, fumbling with his cravat and trying to chew on it. His father pulled it out of the baby’s mouth, gently caressing Eric's cheek with the back of his finger.

“You’ll get something tastier once we’re back, Eric.”

The little one stuck his tongue out a few times, licking his lips in confusion. The cotton had felt strange in his mouth and he couldn’t get rid of that feeling anymore. It made even Levi smirk before he looked over at Eren again, who was still talking.

“-thanks to your dominant heritage, he might even be too strong to acknowledge pain and not even notice he’s bleeding or something.”

“Eren”, Levi interrupted him sternly. “leave some oxygen for the baby and stop talking.” He sounded dead serious but Eren knew better. He was toying with him.

The boy rolled his eyes, however he let Levi pull him in closer as the man looped his free arm around his hips. “The baby’s fine…”, Eren mumbled quietly, trying to pretend like he didn’t care when the Corporal leaned in to press a kiss to his neck.

Once Eric caught sight of it, he immediately gripped his daddy’s shoulders, pulling himself as close as he could and pursed his lips while craning his neck eagerly.

“You want a kiss, too?” Levi asked teasingly and the tiny bundle impatiently kicked its legs in confirmation. Levi was helplessly amused, but not even the man of steel could resist Eric’s pout for very long. The Captain gave in with a slight chuckle, letting Eric peck his cheek. Eren finally couldn't hold back his smile anymore, a joyful sigh escaping him unintentionally.

Armin cleared his throat once he caught up to the daydreaming trio. “We should probably hurry, they won’t want us to come back alone.”

“Right”, Levi agreed soberly, speeding up a bit. “that’ll just get us into trouble, come on.” He didn’t want to rush Eren, knowing the boy couldn’t walk very fast in his condition, but that damn escort squad had vanished with the others, not even caring to check if everyone was there. Levi had a killer urge to teach those idiots a lesson, about what discipline is.

But luckily they arrived back at their rooms a couple of minutes later, without delay or unwanted eyes on them. And most importantly, without Levi _accidently_ murdering anybody. Eren right away took care of preparing Eric’s bath, humming to himself in a carefree manner as he did so. He sighed as the comforting feeling of nostalgia filled him; it was an old melody he’d only ever sung to Eric and Levi once.  
He didn’t know why he was remembering it now. Eric tended to fall asleep in Levi’s arms a lot lately, ever since Eren had stopped breastfeeding him, and so the boy never got the idea to sing him to sleep. As the brunette wondered what could've made him recall the lullaby, he started to notice that he’d been in deep thought almost the entire day, dreaming about their unborn child with a warm fondness surrounding him, and his hands had unconsciously come up to caress his belly every now and then throughout the day.

Now that the baby had begun to stir slightly, Eren had automatically started to sing, that had probably triggered it. And even Eric had suddenly quieted down his monolog in favor of listening to his noney. Once Eren took note of it, he looked back and smiled at Eric.

“Ready for your bath, pumpkin?” Eren helped the little one remove his clothes and put them in a hamper, but once he turned around again the naked baby had disappeared.

Giggling excitedly, Eric fled out of the bathroom without a care in the world. He nearly bumped into Levi as he rushed around the corner, the man swooping in and swinging Eric into the air. His son squeaked impishly, catching his breath with a sigh of defeat and settling for hugging his daddy.

“Where are you going, running around naked?”, Levi huffed in amusement, clutching the giggly, tiny being. It was difficult to muster a strict tone when Eric was being this adorable.

Eren laughed, too, as Levi brought the little escapee back to him. “Hey you, since when don’t you like taking baths anymore?”

“I think it’s much more that he doesn’t like wearing clothes anymore. Is it that much fun to run around so exposed?” The Corporal wrinkled a suggestive brow at his son.

“Most babies have a nudity phase.” Eren grinned. Armin had read that in some book and told him about it after Eren had asked why he was snorting at the pages like an idiot.

Levi shrugged in acknowledgement, carefully hauling a lighthearted Eric into his tub. When the man straightened again he found Eren looking down on himself, once again absorbed in caressing his belly as he did a lot recently. The older walked up to him to place his hands over Eren’s and met his lips in an eager but slow kiss.  
It was soft, and unexpected, and caused Eren to close his eyes for a moment until Levi pulled away again, gazing down at the round bump between them.

“You’re beautiful.” Levi made sure to meet that glassy ocean green of Eren's eyes as he spoke.

The younger gasped quietly, thinking Levi assumed he was worrying about his looks. “Oh, I didn’t-“

“I know,” the man interrupted with a husky voice. “I just wanted to say it.”

That made Eren blush for sure and he felt his belly go all fuzzy again with joy, and affection for Levi. Eric gawked at his parents, his lost expression practically screaming at them how they dared to ignore him.

A giggle escaped Eren, and Levi turned to pay his son a bit more attention. “No need to sulk, brat.”

Eric sat on the sofa, wrapped in a towel while chewing on some corn. Now that it was summer the people could finally grow vegetables, and through some miracle Eric was one of the few non-stereotypical children that actually enjoyed their vegetables. Actually he was the only child in the world currently, but that didn't matter.

“Kitteh…” tthe toddler mumbled to himself while munching his corn.

“Was training exhausting today?” Eren asked, giving Levi his cup of tea and sitting down beside him.

They’d gone with some other soldiers to the outside of Trost, joining them in their survival training out on the fields. Which was why Eric had been running through the grass today, Eren and Armin having taken him for a walk to follow Levi's squad as they did most of the time.

“It was just building up camps to prepare for the journey to Sina. About half a year, then we’ll leave in early spring, that’s what Erwin told me today”, Levi explained before taking a sip from his cup, his tense muscles relaxing at the taste. Eren peeked over at him from the rim of his own cup, then looked back at his reflection in his tea, satisfied with Levi’s reaction.

The man gave a small cough as if he were about to lose his voice once he continued. “They’re building carriages. We’ll be more people when we leave than when we came. And newborns can’t ride horses, neither should someone who’s pregnant. We’ll just have to take it slow. But you already know that…”

“Nothing too strenuous then”, Eren stated with a smile and a sideways glance at the older.

“I’m actually quite alright. Wait… What are you implying? I’m not _that_ old, Eren.” Levi met his stare in mild disbelief.

The brunette’s shoulders twitched and he laughed. “That’s not what I meant. I just wanted to know how your day was and if there’s anything you want me to do for you after your hard work”, Eren breathed the last sentence with an alluring, silky tone in his voice. And the way he elegantly bent to put down his cup on the little coffee table was already doing things to Levi, things he couldn't allow.

“Well then, my day was rather calm, thank you for asking.” The Corporal took a big swig from his tea, as if it were whiskey and would help clear his now clouded mind, Eren's half-lidded gaze from just now still imprinted in his memory. Levi obviously was still a bit confused by Eren’s ambiguous words, or maybe he was imagining things because his legs were starting to feel heavy and his waist tight. Fuck, he still wanted the kid like on the first night. The man cleared his throat, trying to force those thoughts away. “Mh... The soldiers seem to be gaining back their respect for me.” 

“They better“, Eren huffed. “Squad leader Rico was right.”

“Walter assigned her to lead our escort squad from now on, she’s good with settling conflicts and the soldiers seem to rip themselves together around her. But she wasn’t here today, some other, important mission I think.” Levi tried to concentrate on a proper conversation before he misunderstood any more of the suggestive things Eren said.

The boy leaned in to him suddenly. “Mhh, my strong man. I know you’re tough... I bet Jean cries to Armin every night that he thinks his limbs are gonna fall off from training so hard.”

“I think he’s taking it all pretty well actually”, Levi replied soberly, though he knew he shouldn’t take Eren for full when he was making fun of Jean.

“Ugh, Levi, don’t ruin my amusing image. It’s way funnier having Jean be a giant baby”, Eren joked, rubbing his face into Levi’s neck to hide an obvious grin. “But… I heard Rico’s partner is also having a baby”, the brunette remembered thoughtfully. “I think Rico wasn’t on a mission today… She was probably with her family, some girl from the Military, Armin said.”

“She who treats the MP soldiers like the biggest assholes ever”, Levi snorted at the irony. “She’s a strict alpha-lady, you gotta hand it to her.”

“Stricter than you?”, Eren questioned curiously, rubbing up against the Corporal. Though the younger should know. When Levi wasn't busy with spoiling his loved ones, he was strict even with Eren, despite him not being his subordinate anymore. But Eren guessed that was his fatherly instinct.

“Colder but not stricter, I’d say. I’m much more like her when you’re not around… I’ve seen her with that MP brat, Hitch”, Levi mumbled distractedly.

Eren laughed lightly. He was surprised so many of the few soldiers that were left had found partners among those who had survived. But maybe having to trust each other in such life-threatening situations brought them closer together and after that, things were quite easy. Eren knew he'd never had problems with trusting Levi even back when he'd first entered the Survey Corps.

The boy was so happy to have his family with him, all three of them.

Levi nuzzled Eren’s temple with his nose as he whispered into the moment of silence: “What did Hanji say actually?”

“Two more months maybe”, Eren answered, smiling when Levi breathed in his scent, tickling his cheek.

The man glanced down at Eren’s belly, reaching out to run his hand over it protectively. “Two months”, he repeated, steel grey eyes still locked with Eren’s pale jade ones.

“Kitteh”, Eric suddenly turned to his parents, having finished his corn as far as his teeth would let him.

“What?”, his father asked, looking back at the little one.

“We saw a stray cat today”, Eren explained in amusement. “He was so thrilled, it was adorable.”

Eric grabbed his stuffed animal, bon-bear, and hopped off of the sofa, dragging his towel after himself on the floor as he headed for his mountain of pillows. His parents blinked as they watched him.

“What about pajamas?”, Levi wanted to know but his son didn’t even look back, falling into the cushions tiredly.

“Guess it’s time for bed then”, Eren laughed and slowly got up, a hand on his back for support. The Corporal followed behind him carefully.

“Are you alright?”, the older asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine”, the brunette waved it off, shaking his head all too eagerly to make sure Levi definitely believed him. His muscles and back were just a bit sore and his beloved Braxton Hicks were returning.

Levi stopped Eren, looking him over skeptically. “Tell me if you need anything.”

The youth nodded thankfully, bringing a hand up to cup Levi’s cheek. “Thank you, Levi.”

There was a sudden knock at the side door and before Eren could even turn around, Mikasa swung it open.

She walked into the room, a troubled look on her face.

“What?”, her brother asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy, somehow, somewhere, enjoy as long as you can MWAHAHA X3 <3333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ ^^
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

“Is something wrong?” Eren rubbed his upper arm in confusion when his sister just stood there, a slight glare in her sideways glance as she fidgeted with her hands. This was unusual; Eren could clearly tell something was off about the way she behaved. She was acting restless, nervous even.

“Can we talk?... Alone?” she wanted to know, her dark eyes intensely flying back on Eren.

“S-sure… Wait, you mean without Levi?” Eren turned to the older in concern.

“No,” Mikasa hurried herself to say. “Just so no one else hears us.”

Levi nodded calmly, peeking over at Eric who’d laid down into his pillows. “The kid’s half asleep anyway.”

“Did something happen?” Eren lowered his voice as they moved to the table in the corner of the room, since it was furthest away from the doors.

Mikasa hesitantly shook her head. “I need your advice with something. About Annie… She’s been trying to see Berthold and Reiner again. Over the past few months she’s been talking to Walter and the superiors so they’d at least let her see them.”

“So? That’s not so bad, I hope,” Eren stated, blinking curiously.

“She didn’t tell me,” Mikasa replied in a near whisper. Eren couldn't tell whether it was hurt or shame he heard in his sister's voice, but it unsettled him. “Today a soldier walked up to me saying Annie will be allowed to see them after all. He wanted me to tell her that from Walter. But it surprised me, I hadn't heard any of this before, I only knew they wouldn’t let any of us shifters to the armored and colossal.”

Eren gasped unnoticeably. The thought that somebody, anybody, no matter who, would be allowed to go down there to see the armored and colossal, somehow shocked him. What actually scared him more, however, was that Annie had tried to do this behind Mikasa's back.

“Hoh?” Levi sighed, nonchalantly crossing his arms. Apparently he wasn't all that fazed or at least he didn't let it show.

Eren looked at him with a pleading frown, but the older didn't say anything, remaining expressionless. Trying to keep calm, Eren slowly turned back to Mikasa, voice hoarse with hesitation. “She didn’t tell you that she’s been trying to see them?” he repeated his sister's words unsteadily.

“Not that that would bother me, but I was just wondering why she wouldn’t tell me. What if she’s hiding something? Normally we can talk about anything; I don’t see why she wouldn’t…” Mikasa shook her head again in confusion. “We tell each other everything. She would’ve brought it up.”

“Are you sure what you two do can be considered talking?" Levi asked pointedly. "Honestly, the two of you always had a rather taciturn impression on me. I’m surprised when either of you says more than a couple of words to me throughout the day," he added, raising his brows expectantly.

Mikasa simply took a deep breath before frowning over at her superior. “I was thinking… Should I tell her that she’s allowed to see them? Or is it better if I keep an eye on her for a while, and try to keep her away from Walter?”

“How about telling her the truth and just asking her what she’s up to?” Levi rubbed his forehead, not hiding the bluntness in his voice. “Why do you kids always make everything so complicated?”

“You’re one to talk,” Eren remarked, faking incredulity, but Levi knowingly ignored his comment.

“Should I? Alright, I’ll do that right now-“ Mikasa lifted herself out of her chair.

“Oi, not so fast.” Levi brought his hands up, motioning for her to sit down again. “Are you really that suspicious of Annie?”

“I’m not sure, that’s why I’m here,” the girl grew even quieter.

“Anything else you’ve noticed about her?” When Mikasa shook her head the Captain shrugged. “Tell her then. It’s probably just false alarm.”

“Ye-yeah…” Eren mustered Levi a bit hesitantly before meeting his sister’s hooded gaze. “Perhaps she’s just worried you’d be against her seeing Reiner and Berthold.”

“Why would I be against her seeing her friends?” the raven questioned in all honesty. Levi and Eren looked at her as if they were expecting her to burst out laughing any moment now.

“They’re our enemies,” Eren pointed out after a few more seconds of realizing Mikasa wasn't joking. “Supposedly not anymore, but… You also didn’t want for me to know about your relationship because your girlfriend is literally the female titan.”

“Don’t call her-“

“Sorry, I forgot. She literally _was_ the female titan. They murdered people, Mikasa...”

“Or maybe you just don’t want to admit that you’re having trouble trusting her?” Levi suggested, noticing how the girl started avoiding his eyes at that. “Just talk to her. I really don’t think she’s plotting anything.”

“You act as if you’d known her all her life,” Mikasa mumbled tonelessly, gaze sinking further at how easily Levi said those things. After all, Annie had already betrayed her once. Not willingly, but it had left scars on Mikasa's unbending façade.

“No. But I feel like I’ve known _you_ all your life,” Levi admitted. Not to forget, they were extremely similar - if anyone could feel into Mikasa, it was Levi. The two Ackermanns stared at each other, reflecting their expressionless faces.

Something was going on there. Eren sensed a strange sort of connection as he sat there in silence, looking back and forth between them, and he started feeling as if he didn’t belong here at all. It really looked like they were communicating via telepathy, leading an entire conversation in barely a few seconds.

Mikasa suddenly nodded, standing from her seat as though everything had been said, which only added more to Eren's confusion. “I’ll let you know then.”

Levi’s half-lidded eyes followed her and Eren looked after his sister, still speechless.

“Don’t worry,” Levi told him when he saw the anxious look on his face after Mikasa had disappeared into her room. The brunette just hoped Annie wasn’t planning anything stupid, he could hardly believe it even. To him she had seemed so thankful that the scarring hide-and-seek game was over. It made no sense to Eren that Annie would willingly start something like that all over again.

The first thing he did the next day was bang against Mikasa’s door impatiently. He knew at this time Annie was still asleep and wouldn’t wake up even if he turned into a titan, and knocked down their door.

Mikasa was obviously the one to open up, in shorts and a tank top, yawning, and nearly shoving Eren over as she walked in to shut the door behind herself, leaning against it. “Relax Eren, do you want to wake up all of Trost?

“I want to know if you talked to Annie yesterday.” The boy took a step back apologetically, folding his hands behind his back as he met his sister's gaze seriously.

Mikasa just leaned over to look past him. “Where are short stack and pipsqueak?”

“Getting breakfast,” Eren mumbled before he broke off, eyes wide. “Oi!”

“You’re starting to sound like him.” The girl sighed, but her brother just huffed in annoyance. She didn’t have to act so disappointed, it was completely exaggerated.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on now, or not?” Eren pressed, biting his lip in a stubborn pout. He crossed his arms above his belly as Mikasa’s gaze wandered through the room, her head falling back against the door.

“Everything’s fine, Eren,” the raven whispered, pausing as if she were searching her words to make this as believable as possible. “I talked to Annie, and that was good because… it’s like Levi said. She only tried to keep it secret so I wouldn’t worry, but that had the opposite effect. We talked it over though, and everything turned out alright. I told her that I heard she was trying to get an allowance to see Reiner and Berthold. Once she explained it all, I let her know she’ll be allowed to visit them… She wasn’t even mad… or surprised.”

“Wow, slow down. It’s hard for me to imagine all those emotions on Annie’s face,” Eren joked, feeling relieved now that the matter was cleared up. But he still had to wonder if this meant others would get to see Reiner and Berthold as well, his thoughts darkening as they headed back to those two.

Mikasa hummed in amusement, not catching the distant change in Eren's eyes. “Her expression didn’t really change that much.”

“Duh,” her brother chuckled, quickly brushing it off.

“She really thought I’d forbid her to see them…” Mikasa lowered her voice as if she were suddenly afraid Annie could hear them. “She wanted to at least wait with telling me because I’d already had a hard time forgiving _her,_ not to mention the armored and colossal. But who knows how they’ll react once she can see them again? I’m a bit worried about that. So we settled on waiting a bit until we go down there… And we’ll do it together. No more secrets.”

“That’s at least something.” Eren smiled softly, hoping it would help lighten Mikasa up.

He did have a few more questions, especially concerning Reiner and Berthold, but he decided on asking another time, another day. He was sure Mikasa would tell him before they’d pay the two shifters a visit. All in all, Eren didn’t want to have anything to do with them, but he was also curious. Curious on how they felt about what they’d done, if they were sorry or felt guilty. - Whether he could forgive them.

Sometimes this eager feeling of determination took over him again. He wanted to see their faces, look them in the eyes and confront them. And then he wanted to hear with his own ears what they had to say for themselves. He wanted to know if they at least regretted what they had done, even if they refused to take responsibility and conveniently placed the blame on the cyclops.

Eren’s fists clenched. It would take weeks if he ever even got to see them. And it would take even longer until Levi would let him down there. Definitely not while Eren was still carrying his child, and most probably not without him either. But Eren could wait; it was no longer essential for survival or revenge reasons. They were safe now, and he’d luckily grown out of that blind wrath, so he hoped.

One day he would have to face them though. - The murderers of his mother.

Like he had for months already, Eren managed wonderfully not to think about such irritating things over the next few weeks. Eric distracted him from pretty much everything negative, and his pregnancy was more or less the only thing Eren could think of. That brought good and bad aspects with itself of course.  
His legs were hurting and his back was sore, but he was still so excited and happy. Even whilst the Braxton Hicks were becoming more frequent and Levi almost knocked something over every time Eren moaned in pain to relieve the tension in his lower half. The boy always made sure to remind Levi that this time, he wouldn’t miss out on a single thing.

Wherever the Captain hadn't been able to be there for Eric during the war against the titans, he’d now get to experience all that in peace with his family. And Eren loved that he could make him so happy with this. Eric, too, for that matter, the little one got more and more excited the bigger his noney’s belly grew after all. He could barely contain his giggles around Eren, not to mention the brunette must’ve looked hilarious to the baby.

Eren just cursed the heat with all his might. He’d given birth to Eric in winter, and he had decided he never wanted to be this pregnant during summer again.

He sunk deeper into the cool bathtub, watching his belly slightly peek out of the water. A sigh of relaxation escaped him as he let the water lap at his sore body and ease his tormented muscles.

Tiny little hands caught his attention as they clung to the edge of the bathtub.

“Mh?” Eren sat up to find Eric blinking up at him with big, curious, ice blue eyes.

“Noney, noneh!” the baby squeaked randomly, bouncing up and down, motioning for Eren to pick him up.

“Pumpkin, nona’s taking a bath. I’m not allowed to pick you up,” the boy explained apologetically, caressing Eric’s little hands with his index finger.

“Mh-mm nane,” Eric whined at his noney’s rejection.

“Oh dear. Leviiii!!” Eren called out for the man.

“Coming,” Levi replied from their room, putting his tea down and his paperwork aside. He’d already forgotten why he’d agreed to help Hanji with it, and he’d also forgotten what Erwin had told him about where they had even aquired so much paper at a time like this.

As soon as he headed for the bathroom, he could hear the sound of knocking from someone at their door, making him huff in irritation and disbelief.

“Just a second!” He hurried around the corner, spying his son trying to climb the edge of the bathtub, desperately gawking up at Eren while producing pleading, babbly noises. “Eric, someone’s at the door. You wanna come with daddy to see who it is?” Though going by how fast and hard the knocking had sounded, Levi was already sure it was Hanji. If that was the case then they wouldn’t wait until-

“Hello?” they asked innocently as they made their way into the room.

It was Hanji alright. The Captain rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Eric. We’ll go see shitty glasses before they burst into _here_ as well.” Levi picked the struggling bundle up, Eric wrapping his arms around his neck for comfort immediately as he was torn from his noney. His father closed the bathroom door as he carried Eric back out, clicking his tongue once he caught sight of the uninvited guest. “What do you want, Hanji?”

“I wanted to see little Eric, of course!” his companion faked to be offended before grinning and holding up some books. “I found some really nice children’s books, very cute stories. I’m sure the kids will love them.” Hanji laughed and Eric turned to lean out of his daddy’s hold, reaching out for the books as the Major continued. “By the way, did you finish that paper I gave you?”

“You mean that fucking pile over there? No,” Levi replied bluntly, and Hanji’s lips dropped disappointedly. “What day is it even?”

“8th of August,” Hanji shot the information out like a canon.

“Good, I’ll have it done by tomorrow then-”

“OOooooh! Eric, you’re so adorable, you!” the Major interrupted Levi when they noticed the baby was trying to grab the books. Eric let out a strained grunt when he realized his arms were too short, but Hanji brought them up closer so he could inspect the pictures on the covers. “Look, it’s the little duckling, and Hänsel and Gretel. If you come with good ol’ Hange, I’ll read them to you. What do you say, Eric?”

The Major offered the little one a hand, Eric looking at it before tapping it with his own. “Hanni.”

“AhahAAAA!” Hanji laughed manically. “That’s right, that’s me!” They dropped the books to hug Eric, Levi glaring at them all the while as they accidently bumped him.

“Oopsie!” Hanji crouched down with the tiny being to pick the books up again. “Levi! How about you take care of Eren? Eric and I will go have some fun.”

“Oi you-“ Levi snapped. He felt a bit uncertain, but it wasn’t like he didn’t trust Hanji, he just didn’t have the nerve for their spontaneous schedules and surprise visits.

“Come on, he’ll love it. When he comes back, he’ll be able to read the books to _you_ instead!” his companion chuckled. “Cool down, the weather’s way too hot to waste energy on being pissy. Let’s go Eric,” they cheered, books in one arm and Eric in the other.

Levi looked after them in frustration as Eric expressionlessly waved goodbye to him. Eren came out of the bathroom behind the Captain, tying his bathrobe so it wouldn’t fall from his bare frame.

“Was Hanji here?”

“Was, yeah. And they kidnapped our baby,” the man mumbled, sitting back down on the sofa to continue his paperwork.

“Oh god, he’ll come back smarter than both of us together," the young noney giggled.

“Hanji will brainwash him, that much is obvious.” Levi sipped his tea unaffectedly, but he was a bit tense. “Tch… Shitty glasses, giving me their paperwork and taking my son instead.” But Levi knew the Major had done so much for them, in truth it didn’t bother him as much as he always complained.

Eren knew that, too, as he played along with fake agreement in his voice. “I’m so proud of you.”

He hurried to the bed, becoming nervous when he felt his legs get weak. It was nothing unusual lately, however Eren felt safer near a place he could sit down at before he'd faint or anything. He sighed breathlessly, hand rubbing the lower side of his belly desperately as it tensed once again. Eren just wanted to lie down and sleep for the rest of the day.

“Dammit, I don’t feel...- This heat is- Hic!” The brunette gasped, suddenly stumbling in front of the bed, and gripping the sheets out of reflex. A certain wetness as thick as blood began running down his thighs, and Eren felt his insides around his lower abdomen tighten immediately, something rushing down to his pelvis like a heavy lump had just been dropped on him. Panic gripped the hunched over boy as he tried to catch his breath, already waiting for a wave of piercing pain to hit him.

Levi's head spun around when he heard the pained yelp. He was already running towards Eren on instinct the moment he saw the younger sinking to the floor, pulling the blanket with him. “Eren!”

Levi froze up for a brief second, heart skipping a beat when Eren yelled, unexpectedly hysterical: “Levi, no wait!! The baby!”

The fear in Eren's eyes was unnatural, and it sent a shock to Levi's system. At a complete loss, the man forced himself to do the first logical thing that came to mind, kneeling next to Eren to lift him onto the bed. He was quickly met with thrashing fists as Eren tried to slap his hands away frantically.

“No, no, no, stop!! The baby’s coming!!”

“Eren, let me get you on the bed!” Levi urged, regardless, hooking his arms under Eren’s legs and shoulders, and the boy screamed loudly in protest as he was brought up onto the mattress. “What’s wrong- Eren, look at me.”

The brunette just shook his head with a panicked expression, clawing at the Captain’s shirt as he struggled to get into an upright position.

“Ere-“

Levi broke off helplessly when his stare fell on the area between Eren’s legs, realization punching him in the gut. Something had to be wrong and Eren knew that as his body was contracting uncontrollably. He couldn’t hold it in and just tugged Levi closer by his neck, grunting in strain as he forced himself to push. Shockingly there wasn't much pushing Eren could do or contractions he could feel, and he cried out, rather in shock than hurt. This was different. He didn't know what his own body was trying to do, and suddenly he felt the immense pressure of the baby moving down, not waiting for Eren's consent or giving him time to prepare himself. He was powerless, Eren couldn't process a single thing as the tiny being slipped from his body like a newborn calf would plummet to the ground - practically _falling_ out of him - in one go, his water splashing onto the sheets along with it.

“Ah-“ The boy tried to catch his breath from the overwhelming pain as quick waves of compulsive pushes shuddered through him only to fade immediately after. As soon as Eren managed to open his eyes a grave whimper tore from his throat, disbelief mixed with confusion. No idea what had just happened, he froze up, staring at the bloodied baby before him in utter shock.

Levi was finally recovering from his own state of shock, alarm taking its place. He quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped the newborn up, cursing under his breath if something happened to their baby. “Fuck-“ The man's face contorted in worry as he urged himself to be careful while keeping the little bundle close to Eren.

“L-Levi, what just-!“ Eren panted in panic, voice hitching still quite hysterically as he quaked in an attempt to stay conscious and keep his body from going entirely limp from exhaustion and fear. “This isn’t normal-!!“

“Calm down, I’m getting Hanji,” the Captain explained hastily, placing the baby, which was slowly beginning to cry, into Eren’s arms.

The boy winced in surprise, shakily coming to hold the tiny being as if he didn’t even know how. He could barely move, and they were still connected by the cord, as well.

“Wait, Levi, don’t leave me alone!” Eren cried desperately once the Captain turned to run for the door.

“Don't panic! I’ll be right back!” Levi called from over his shoulder, and disappeared out of the room, leaving behind a sobbing Eren and a whining newborn.

Eren still wheezed in fright, he felt dizzy, and he was terrified for their baby, unable to help it if anything happened to be wrong. This was all too fast, it shouldn’t have happened like this. Where were Mikasa and Annie when you needed them?

The baby could've been hurt or worse- The _baby!_ Eren flinched at the thought, and his head spun back, wide eyes falling on the whiny little thing in his arms, for the first time actually looking at it. It seemed to be alright as Eren frantically inspected it, but he himself was definitely not; at least he couldn’t be sure. He was under shock, paralyzed, body shaking helplessly.

Dark blue eyes opened just a tiny bit, peeking back at Eren as the noney shakily wiped at the blood, and he froze up yet again. The ball of messy black hair in fact had his eyes in much, much darker blues, surrounded by a thin but profound, lighter, grey circle on the outside.

“Hoh- baby. I’m so sorry,” Eren began stammering breathlessly, voice not more than a swollen wail. He just didn't know what was going on here. He was alone, but they’d be ok, he tried to convince himself, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

Where was everybody when you needed them, indeed? Mikasa and Annie would’ve heard him screaming by now, so they probably weren’t in their room. Everyone else was too far away.

Eren swallowed heavily as the baby began sniveling again. It was definitely more tearfull than Eric. Or maybe it was hurt, Eren guessed in fright, unable to console the little one. The young noney still tried to rub the baby dry somewhat, inspect it for any injuries, and he could barely pay any mind to when he briefly realized it was a boy - a submissive. Just like him.

Forgetting the moment of horror for a few seconds, he let out a breathy laugh. “Welcome to the world, sweetheart.” The very first child to have been born in freedom, into a world without titans, and yet they were prisoners to humanity’s victory.

Eren whispered more apologies over his own clumsiness as he ruffled the newborn’s messy, sticky hair which it definitely had from him, too, painted in Levi’s pure black. What a love child this was. Eren pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead, ignoring that there was still blood leaking from between his legs, and the afterbirth probably, too.

“Shhh…” he just cooed to the little one, tears of joy starting to form in his eyes as they both seemed to calm down. Eren quieted as well, too exhausted to keep panicking, and the reassurance of holding his little darling soothed him enough for now. He didn’t even look up from his beautiful baby when he heard voices from outside.

“I told you to relax, Levi. As long as they’re both fine-“ Hanji came in by the door, Levi following close behind them. “Oh! Eren, congratulations,” the Major sang lightheartedly. “Well that was fast, didn’t I just leave?” they asked with a snicker.

“Ye-yeah!” Eren’s voice pitched hoarsely, and a little worried. “It went way too fast, you were barely out the door when-“

“I know, Levi told me on the way here.” Hanji assured, and hurried over to him. “Let me see the little fluff-ball. Oh finally, a sub! And what a cute thing he is, he looks just like you.” They carefully inspected the newborn, a cheerful tone in voice even as they turned serious. “It was probably just a precipitate labor. The baby didn’t fall on the floor, did it?”

Eren quickly shook his head in fear, tightening his arms around the bundle protectively. “But it felt like he would.”

Hanji grinned again, waving it off. “But Levi took good care of you. Everything should be alright then.” The man was back by Eren’s side once his companion made their way to the boy’s legs. “Explosive deliveries happen sometimes, the baby is normally fine if the mother or noney realizes it fast enough and it doesn’t just flop to the ground. I’ll just check if you have any lacerations ‘cause that case is more likely.”

Even if Eren was hurt, he wouldn’t have noticed due to shock, aside from the steam that momentarily rose from his little wounds. Both he and Levi sighed in relief when Hanji told them he was perfectly healthy and all healed. Levi could finally be at ease now as well as he gazed down at their child.

Hanji rambled something about Erwin having Eric. The Commander would bring him and some of Hanji’s stuff in a few minutes so they could cut the cord and take care of the rest. Levi just absentmindedly hummed in agreement, having eyes only for Eren and their baby.

He caressed the little one's tiny hand with his finger, then its cheeks and hair. Eren smiled tiredly at how intrigued he was.

The Captain rested his head against the brunette's, watching closely as the newborn grabbed his finger tightly. “What do you want to name him?”

The young noney huffed happily, voice quiet and soft despite being shaky from the previous events: “You like Emil, right?... How about Emilia?”

“Cute little bean,” Levi whispered huskily in that familiar voice that, no doubt, even their newborn already recognized. Levi thought contentedly how well the name would fit as he gazed into the clear blues of Emilia's eyes. “Abra. Emilia Abra Ackermann-Jäger.”

“That’s nice, where’d you hear it?” Eren looked up, rubbing his nose against the man’s chin affectionately. The older male shrugged nonchalantly. He really didn't know if he'd ever heard it at all.

Eren giggled slightly at the serious look on Levi’s face. Wanting him to say at least something, he nudged the Captain playfully. “I’m so happy, Levi. Thanks to you.”

At that the steel grey eyes finally managed to pull away from their baby. Levi opened his mouth in a silent gesture, remaining muted for a moment before he found his words again: “…I love you, Eren.”

The boy blushed, yet stayed calm, smacking a quick kiss to Levi’s lips, and looking back at their son right away. Levi stayed composed in his place and his gaze didn’t leave the younger until he'd pressed a loving kiss to Eren’s temple. “I think someone’s hungry.” Levi’s attention was already back on Emilia. He simply couldn’t look away for long, proudly adoring those big eyes that resembled Eren’s so much, and that soft, chubby face that pouted up at him as the baby began nibbling on his finger.

He moved in to kiss the tiny being, its forehead, and nose, and little hands that wouldn’t let him go. Emilia drowsily gawked at his father as the man nuzzled his hair, and Eren suppressed a snort at how clingy Levi already was. The Captain honestly didn’t want to move away, but he knew he would have to let Eren feed their little one sooner or later. Especially since, after all that turmoil, Emilia looked like he was in need of a good, long nap, already close to snoozing off despite his curiosity for his parents.

“Sorry, baby boy,” Levi mumbled, gently wiggling his finger free of the weak grasp. “I’ll have noney give you something better.”

Eren sniffled in amusement, trying to shift with his belly still slightly in the way, but he managed with Levi’s help to let Emilia have his well-deserved milk. Levi did not leave their side.

Hanji grinned, overjoyed by the scene before them and that their dear friends were in such luck. “Good thing Eren just came out of the bathtub and had no clothes on yet,” Hanji chuckled, a bit too overenthusiastic again. “Oh, when should we tell the others?”

“Just a little more,” Levi murmured, still very distracted by his beautiful newborn. There would be no rush on his watch. “I don’t want anybody in here yet.” He observed Emilia play with the black strands by his temple as he suckled, eyes set on his father. “You gave us quite a scare there,” his daddy told him.

“Yeah…” Eren frowned, craning his neck to kiss the newborn once more as if to make sure he was alright. “I didn’t even know what precipitated labor was.”

“It doesn’t happen a lot, I think,” Hanji spoke up while changing some of the bloodied sheets. “It can be quite inconvenient, but if you compare it to Eric’s birth, at least you didn’t faint afterwards. Eric was a stubborn, sleepy thing, taking his time while this one was downright impatient,” they laughed, sniffling as they lowered their voice to a whisper. “I think we can very well recognize who’s got which parent’s traits.”

“Hange, please. They’re their own people with individual personalities.” Levi shook his head. In truth he was just afraid one of them would turn out to be like him. Or like the part of him he considered to be ‘bad’. Why? He didn't know. Probably because he hoped his children would one day have it better than he had.

Hanji knew that. Eren knew that. And they simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Oh nooo, and Eric is _nothing_ like you at all," the Major lied sarcastically. “I, for one, can’t wait to see what he thinks of his little brother," they squeaked to change the subject.

At that Eren’s smile grew wider in anticipation and his stare kept on flicking to the door. Eric would finally meet his baby brother like he'd been so eager to. "This was a good idea..." he spoke quietly. "Having another baby." He met the Captain's hooded gaze of surprise as Levi slowly caught on to what Eren meant. - Though Eren had already often reassured Levi that he loved their new family member, even before it had been born. He had only felt the need to do so because he was aware Levi sometimes had had the impression, he'd forced this onto him. That wasn't the case at all.

"Is that so, huh?" the older male replied, focused on his dazed mate, who was slightly sinking into the pillows. Levi noticed how Eren's long lashes kept batting as he tried to prevent his eyes from falling shut. It wouldn't be long before he'd have to rest as well, obviously, whether he liked it or not.

Levi ran a hand through his cookie brown hair in adoration for the youth. The man looked down at their baby once more before he let go of the two and wandered across the room. “I’ll see what’s taking Erwin so lo-“

The blond already stood in the doorway and was about to knock when the Captain opened the door.

“Levi,” he breathed heavily. “Did I come on time? Is everything alright?”

“Aye, slow down, Commander. You’ll give yourself a heart attack,” the shorter teased with an indifferent façade, taking Eric into his arms.

“I told you he was exaggerating,” Hanji said to Erwin, getting their things he had packed up in a bag and thanking him. “There would’ve been no reason to panic.”

“And the baby? And Eren?” Erwin asked, stepping into the room, still looking somewhat ruffled as he ran both his hands over his head to push his hair back.

“All good now,” Levi informed, carrying Eric over to Eren. “Hey little man, we got a surprise for you.”

“M’bag,” Eric babbled neutrally.

“Yeah, you’re back, that’s great. Because somebody's been wanting to meet you.” Eric turned his head towards Eren at his father’s words, searching the room. Once they arrived at the bed, Levi slowly bent over to let Eric look at the tiny bundle his noney was holding. “Look who’s here.”

Eric’s half-lidded eyes inspected Emilia curiously, his thin brows rising, deep in thought. “Mhh… Mmmh.” The little one moved away to hold on to Levi again before quickly turning back to take another look.

Eric finally reached out a tiny hand for his baby brother, uncertain and indecisive, but desperate to touch him.

Eren giggled in delight, unable to grasp all the happiness he felt. “Eric. Baby’s here,” he cheered quietly to see if Eric would remember.

His son suddenly looked up in surprise, face turning to one of innocence as he asked: “Bebe?”

Eren sniffled, nodding in confirmation. He failed to even speak.

“Bebe!” Eric instantly tried to free himself from Levi’s hold, reaching out to Emilia.

“Hohoh, little man. Easy. You wanna greet your little brother?” Levi carefully sat him on the bed, still holding on to him as Eric tried to crawl up on Eren way too eager. “Here. Shhh.”

Eric was obviously trying to calm down and at least contain himself as he usually did, but he was having a hard time doing so now while he sat there, kicking his tiny feet in excitement. He stretched out a hand again, this time grabbing an even smaller one and giving it a soft shake. “Bah- bebe.”

Emilia’s dark eyes flew to Eric’s light ones, his mouth staying locked to their noney’s chest. Eric began to slightly bounce in his spot, unsure of what to do with himself, so he tried to converse.

“Bebe… da. G’mone.”

Levi and Eren both trembled slightly as they snorted silently to not distract Eric. This was too cute to be true. He was holding Emilia’s hand so firmly, so truly polite and promising. He was a real gentleman.

“Eric, try saying, Emilia,” his father cooed in his ear.

“Em-mmia,” Eric bumbled absentmindedly, completely focused on his baby brother.

“That’s right. You gotta take good care of him, ok?” Levi nudged his cheek with his nose, and his son started to drift off, quieting down, movements ceasing as he observed.

He eyed his little brother for a long moment, watching as Emilia smacked his lips together to clumsily, but eagerly drink his milk. And Eric didn’t look like he would let go of his hand any time soon.

“Awww.” Hanji sighed in adoration, Erwin standing behind them, also smiling warmly. “We’re lucky I took Eric with me though. With what a rush Emilia was in, Eric could’ve been traumatized.”

Levi huffed, shaking his head with a smirk. “Yeah, thanks Hange.”

“No problem.” The Major grinned while packing their stuff back up once they were done.

After they’d finished everything and made sure everyone was alright one more time, they left along with Erwin to give the little family some alone-time and a chance to properly welcome their new member.

“You know, I have an expire date, Levi!” Hanji reminded, heading for the exit of the room. “I’ll burst out with the information sooner or later, so enjoy it while you can.” They laughed, Erwin winking at Levi and pulling the door shut.

Levi didn’t even really respond. He couldn’t care less, too busy enjoying the soothing peace that settled around them. The fact that he’d become father again slowly started to sink in, filling him with an indescribable feeling he couldn’t help but want to thank Eren for.

He remembered when Eric had been born as well, grateful for what they had. This was true happiness, it had to be.

It didn’t take long, then Emilia’s eyes began fluttering shut. Eric slowly fell asleep in Eren’s lap, using his noney's thighs as a bed since he still refused to let go of his little brother. Eren was lulled to sleep by the adorable images of his snoozing babies once he realized how exhausted his body actually was and how comfortable the mattress.  
And even Levi started feeling drowsy from watching the three of them sleep, hopping on the edge of the bed beside them to join them in their nap, and so he could shield them from the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby is there!! <3333 Yah, I like to make every and all names genderless. Emilia is still a boy! I'm crazy. BTW Abra is pronounced like Abraham but without the ham. Try not to eat too much ham. Love y’all!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Why do I always end chapters with them falling asleep?? Oops, cuz I’m tired af again and it’s the middle of the night here T-T 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eric sat on the sofa next to his daddy, staring down completely charmed and letting out some overexcited squeals every now and then. Emilia’s little head was resting in his lap while Levi held Eric close by his side to steady him, making sure to keep watch over the two.

“Bebe,” Eric called out for attention of his little brother. Of course the newborn didn’t give any special sort of reaction, but Eric was still so impressed and absorbed in his task of inspecting. “Emmia.”

“Shh,” Levi cooed softly, running a hand through Eric’s black strands as he gazed down at his babies.

His firstborn didn’t seem to pay him any mind though. Eric was fascinated by those large, dark eyes with their cosmic-blue shimmer, how they resembled his noney’s in everything but color. He bent over to be a bit closer to Emilia who looked back at him innocently.

“Emmia. – Emmia bebe.” Eric tried again to get an answer out of the silent bundle before clumsily pursing his lips and coming down to press a quick, shy kiss to Emilia’s forehead.

Levi huffed in amusement when Eric rushed back up with his jumbled, quiet words he kept repeating. “Wuv you.”

Levi shifted to peck Eric’s head as well, but once he did the little one brought up a hand, flicking his wrist as to shoo his daddy away, as if he could prevent distractions that way. His eyes were too busy resting on Emilia.

“Mhh…” Eric sucked on his lower lip in concentration. His father behind him pulled away, snorting in surprise.

“Ok, ok. He’s all yours, champ,” the man whispered with a smirk, draping his arm over the backrest so he wouldn’t be tempted to get too touchy again. Obviously Eric wanted some privacy.

Armin and Eren had pressed their faces into their hands, trembling from trying to suppress their adoration. They could not handle this. Even whilst Levi had already sent them to the sofa across from him to get some distance between them so they wouldn’t _disturb this peaceful scene of brother-bonding or whatever._ Those had been his words.

Levi looked up, sending the boys a slight but meaningful glare, probably irritated that he had to tear his eyes away from his little treasures. Though, the Captain's attention was back on Eric and Emilia seconds later, his brows relaxing, too.

Annie and Mikasa stood behind the sofa Levi occupied with his children; both had their arms crossed, half-lidded gazes warmly observing the two babies from above. The girls were hiding their eagerness, but they were in fact leaning into- and against each other to get a better view.

Eren wiped his face down with his palms, completely exhausted from trying to contain his happiness. Not to mention he was bravely ignoring the cramps in his middle as the aftermaths of birth still tormented his body. His belly was going back fast as well which was putting a toll on him, and he had to feed Emilia of course which cost him a lot of energy.

Eren did his best to brush off his soreness, not complaining one bit. He'd been so quiet that he barely managed a whisper once he tried to speak. He first had to clear his throat, humming as he tried to gain back his voice which he'd been too introverted to use, adding to everything. “Sorry, but…", he started thoughtfully. "How are we gonna do this? I have a feeling Emilia won’t be a silenced lamb like Eric. He never wailed when he woke up or was hungry, just like he never did things… babies do. Not even when he was born, so… Emilia probably will and I can’t have him waking Eric up in the middle of the night. He’s too young.”

“The baby can sleep with us”, Mikasa replied immediately. “-I mean Eric. I meant not-“

“They can _both_ sleep in our room, I wouldn’t mind”, Annie murmured with that serious face and tone of hers, making it hard to decode whether she was joking, or not.

“Only because you sleep through literally everything”, Eren teased her, grinning up at the blond and his sister.

Mikasa smiled knowingly before turning serious again. “No, but you could put Eric to sleep at night and then bring him over, no problem.”

“He wakes up early though”, the Corporal pointed out. “He’s a disciplined little man… Unlike us. After a few nights with Emmy, we’ll be dead in our sheets.”

“Aw, we will remember you”, Armin snickered, leaning against Eren affectionately to hug him goodbye. He was feeling all cuddly, too, now.

“I wake up early, too. If I manage, I can bring him back before he wakes up so he’s not so confused as to why he’s suddenly in another room”, Mikasa suggested.

Levi gave a one-sided shrug. “As long as it’s you two, he should be fine. You’re family.”

Annie and Mikasa nodded.

Eren turned to look out the window when he realized the sun was starting to sink. “What- how long did we sleep?”

“Almost the entire day”, Armin answered. “According to Hanji, Emilia was born half past eleven. You slept for nearly 5 hours.”

“It also must’ve been a strain on Emmy, being born like that”, Mikasa assumed quietly, eying her tiny cousin. Or nephew. For a newborn to sleep that long right after being born wasn't quite the usual, but the little one had clearly recovered a lot already.

“Yeah…”, Eren whispered, staring over at the bundle in Eric’s lap.

“He’s even more of a pipsqueak than Eric”, the raven girl added bluntly.

Her brother’s lids dropped as if to say he was not impressed. “Don’t try to be funny, Mikasa, it only creeps me out.” Mikasa smirked, lifting a brow at the brunette who continued to change the subject. “By the way. Where were you two this morning? We could’ve used some help.”

“Sorry.” Annie shrugged, throwing a sideways glance into a random corner of the room.

Armin’s eyes flicked back and forth between the blond and Mikasa. He spoke up before Eren could. “Didn’t the two of you go see Reiner and Berthold today?”

Eren gaped at his friend in astonishment: “Y-you know? Wait a minute-“

“Ah?” Armin started fidgeting nervously at the brunette’s shocked reaction. “Of course I do. I work with Erwin and Walter a lot, I knew all along.”

“He even knew before me”, Mikasa added calmly. “Annie wasn’t doing anything wrong, she’d even told Armin why she didn’t want me to know, so everything’s fine now.”

“Yeah, yeah, o-ok but…” Eren didn’t know who to look at, stare flying back and forth in disbelief. “You went to see Reiner and Berthold? Today? What… what happened?”

“Do you mean… What we were doing down there, or-?”, his sister questioned hesitantly, unsure of where this was going.

“Sort of. I think… I mean…”, Eren was searching his words, finding it difficult to actually bring his point across. “Did they say anything?”

“Yeah, that they’re feeling according to the circumstances”, Mikasa explained neutrally, she was slowly getting the hint. “And that they hope… that they can be free someday, too.”

“Definitely not.” Eren shook his head as he growled to himself, glaring into his lap.

Annie sighed. “You must know… they were in the exact same situation as I was, Eren. It wasn’t their fault, but that doesn’t mean we don’t feel guilty. In the end, it was us who committed those horrible crimes.”

Eren only gritted his teeth, unwilling to listen to this, but he didn’t protest against Annie’s statements, letting the girl continue.

“You somehow managed to make peace with me, even though I killed Levi’s squad, people that were close to both of you… Maybe you can forgive Reiner and Berthold as well, despite what they did to your home.”

There was a long moment of silence. Levi looked past Eren, out the window, wordlessly. Finally the brunette huffed, relieving his anger with another deep breath.

“I don’t need to forgive them… I’ve made my own home and they’ll never, ever… take it from me again.”

“No one will”, Levi steadily assured the boy, gaze still directed towards the window.

Eren blinked at the man with an apologetic frown. He didn’t want to ruin Levi’s day with this, not on Emilia’s birthday. He quickly tried to change the subject, but once he looked up he found Mikasa sending him a strangely thoughtful, yet clueless stare. It made the youth freeze up in confusion as he stared right back at his sister expectantly.

The only thing that pulled everyone out of their own heads again was Emilia’s quiet whining. Eric covered his mouth in worry at the sudden squeals of discomfort. Eren yelped as he noticed it and quickly lifted himself off the sofa when the helpless cries got louder.

“Shhh.” He picked the bundle up out of Eric’s lap, rocking Emilia soothingly, swaying from one leg onto the other and back. But Eric reached out his little arms in objection, concerned for his baby brother.

“Ame- no, no!” The little one’s head flew to Levi. “Baba!”

“Hm?” Levi looked down at his son, casually ruffling his hair in order to pacify him.

“Emila”, Eric whined shakily, pointing at the weeping newborn in his noney’s arms with hurt in his own eyes. 

They had the perfect cliché, one baby started crying, so all the others cried as well. Levi assumed Eric thought Emilia was actually hurt. But Eren smiled softly, calling his son’s name and catching his attention right away.

“It’s ok. He’s just hungry, see?” The young noney came down to sit next to Eric. The tiny being crawled to his knees to watch carefully what Eren would do and to check if Emilia was being taken care of properly.

Armin exchanged a few looks with Annie and Mikasa and the two girls quietly made their way back into their room with a slight nod. Levi and Eren were much too distracted to notice.

Eric sniffed one more time, already relaxing, quite satisfied when his little brother found Eren’s nipple and ceased his crying. Levi leaned in, kissing the back of Eric’s head, his bedroom-gaze remaining locked on his children.  
But they already had another problem coming. Free of his trance that had him bound to Emilia, Eric turned to Eren’s chest, gripping the unbuttoned shirt and exposing the unoccupied side which revealed another pink bud. And why not? There was enough room for both babies and Eric could already count to two so-

“Wha-? No, o-oh my god”, Eren stammered, completely perplexed as Eric moved in to get comfortable against him, lips locking around his noney’s milk-outlet without a care in the world.

“Eric?” Levi crooked a brow, but couldn’t stop his genius of a son, his action was simply too lovable. “You joining Emmy for a drink?”

Armin thought so as well as he giggled at Eren’s empty expression - the brunette was simply speechless. His face changed to one of annoyed indifference and he shot Armin a warning glare, only halfway serious of course.

“Oh, is this so funny?”

The blond nodded frantically while trying to suppress his laughter by biting his lip.

“Perhaps you would like some too?”, Eren asked sarcastically, tilting his head down at the nursing children. “Or you?” He looked over at Levi accusingly, seeing how the man was obviously enjoying this and didn’t make a single move to hold Eric back.

Eren popped his lips in expectation, but his expression was everything but an encouraging invitation and the older snorted, carefully moving away a bit.

The brunette shrugged with fake innocence. “Why not? All I am, is a milk-producing machine here. Go ahead, help yourselves.”

“No.” Levi shook his head in amusement before resting his cheek in his hand again, observing his beloved Eren. “You’re a wonderful, _bratty,_ milk-producing machine… And you’re mine.”

“Doesn’t seem so, right now”, Eren pointed out seriously, eyes purposely signing down at their babies before flicking back up to Levi.

“I’ll share anything with my children”, Levi admitted with a teasing shrug.

Eren’s lids narrowed dangerously. “Not what I wanted to hear, Levi.”

The man couldn’t help but smirk. Of course this had to be frustrating, Eren had only just managed to stop feeding Eric and now the little one was all over him again, but it was also enjoyable to watch. The perfect image of peace, their carefree children suckling their milk. For Levi there couldn’t have been anything more beautiful, even as Eren murmured in complaint about feeling like a cat with ten kittens.  
If one overlooked the fact that he was staring daggers at Levi right now, everything was perfect. It went on until the boy was so fed up that he started to sulk with an immature pout on his lips.

“You’re gorgeous”, Levi told him sternly and sincerely, and Eren seemed to ignore him, but the older didn’t miss the slight twitch of a near smile on that pretty face. He knew the youth was truly happy.

Once Emilia had fallen asleep, Eren cradled a tired Eric against himself, kissing his forehead. He signed for Levi that he’d carry the baby over to Mikasa and Annie and the man nodded, resting on the bed beside their newborn.

Eren slowly opened the door to a very dim lit room. He closed it behind himself, finding Mikasa on a sofa, while Annie sat in bed, reading a book. Probably another recommendation from Armin since the girl didn’t strike Eren as the type to read, more as the type to secretly dream up her own stories, lost in a world no one else could see.

“Is he asleep?”, Mikasa whispered, standing from her seat and drawing Eren's attention.

He nodded and his sister looked to the bed. Annie closed her book and set it aside, starting to build a nest of pillows in the middle of the mattress.

“Thanks”, the young noney wandered over, letting his hand run through Eric’s hair one more time before laying him down in the spot Annie had prepared for him.

“Eren”, Mikasa whispered again, waving him over to her before tugging on her scarf randomly as she sat back down on the sofa.

The boy looked at her a bit confused, but followed her request and sat down beside her.

“Eren, do you remember… what the capitol looked like when you left?”

The brunette wrinkled his forehead in concern. Why was she asking something like this?

His lips just twitched in uncertainty and Mikasa repeated herself. “Do you remember, Eren?... Nothing was left. It’s all gone… The soldiers here don’t know that. They’re expecting to find ruins, like here in Trost… and I’m worried about how they’ll react when they find out that everything has been destroyed… What if they’ll demand a harsher punishment for Reiner and Berthold?”

“What… What do you mean? They know everything was destroyed. Every city, every town”, Eren stammered nervously. "What harsher punishments are there? The people have already accepted that they lost everyone they ever knew."

“They don’t know to which extent”, the raven pointed out quietly.

“Then… if you think that’s a problem, maybe you should talk to Erwin about it?” The boy visually shrunk with doubt and new fear in his eyes. Couldn’t they ever get a break?

Mikasa nodded slowly. “… Maybe we should… We’ll go see Reiner and Berthold with him tomorrow anyway.”

“Eh? With Erwin? I- I want to come too”, Eren blurted out. His sister gave him a strange look.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to see them too”, the brunette tried to sound firmer this time. 

“I understand that much, but I honestly think it’s not the right time for that, Eren. I know what you want, but please listen to me this once and just wait.” Mikasa sighed, already fearing he wouldn’t care to consider her words.

“Why? What difference will there be a few months from now?”

“Just-… Please.” The girl looked Eren deeply in the eyes, almost the way she and Levi sometimes communicated without words. Eren felt himself tremble with dismay, however after a few seconds he forced himself to nod.

“Fine… But I won’t let myself be stopped”, he spoke stubbornly and stood from his seat. “Good night. Please take care of Eric.”

“Sure”, Annie hummed quietly and Mikasa nodded.

The cold months were coming back and with them the day of their departure closed in. Mikasa was acting weirdly withdrawn more and more and Erwin started trying to delay the date of departure, for whatever reason.

Armin too, he was more fidgety than normal. And as if he’d been muted, he tried not to speak a lot. Everyone in general appeared to be busy with their own thoughts. Levi wasn’t quite focused either, even during sex, so it seemed. Those few times they managed, Eren could moan and plead what he wanted, he’d only get a low _”uhu”,_ or an absent _”like that?”,_ or if he was lucky, an exhausted _”mhh, so good.”_

Not that he was complaining, as long as Levi still managed to have his fun, but it was concerning a bit. Eren himself was no exception though. His mind was just as occupied as everyone else’s. People always had these looks on their faces, like their thoughts had to be full with too many different things at once. The boy was convinced, the few people he saw throughout the day, kept on drifting off into a sort of vacuum. Dazing off while eating, distracted while training, unusually quiet at night; it was a strange atmosphere.

Eren too, he was busy thinking of a way to properly celebrate Eric’s second birthday, he wanted something special for his baby. After all, his first birthday hadn’t been celebrated at all, even though it was pretty much the day the titans were defeated. And it was coming on in about a week, or two.

The young noney watched as Eric wandered around Emilia who was sitting on the floor in midst of their stuffed animals. Eric bent down to hug his little brother’s abdomen and lifted him up into his arms with a tiny, strained grunt, the infant dangling from his grasp.

“Eric, don’t. You’ll hurt yourself, you shouldn’t carry things your size at your age.” Eren sunk to the floor in front of his babies, trying to pull Emmy out of his son’s hold. “Come on, give him here.”

“No, no!”, Eric protested with his babbly baby voice, stumbling backwards onto his bum with Emilia landing in his lap. The older just hugged the newborn closer, desperately tightening his grip.

“Ugh, you’re just like your father. I bet he was the same when he was young, he still is.” Eren sat down in a crisscross, stemming his elbow on his knee and resting his jaws in his hand as he stared at his children. Emilia just started smiling, giving Eren a toothless laugh, squeaking almost like he knew Eric was being silly. But he appreciated it.

“Babe?”, Eric asked his noney, peeking at him from over Emmy’s shoulder.

“Yes, just like pape”, Eren confirmed softly, reaching out to caress Eric’s cheek, then Emilia’s little button nose. The raven bundles hummed affectionately. "I'll have to tie Emilia to my chest again with the baby-cloth and carry him around if you continue with this."

Eric positioned Emmy again to have his hands free, petting his soft, black locks. He crawled around the younger to cup his face and give him a big, innocent kiss. Emilia smacked his lips together neutrally right after, making big eyes that searched the room helplessly. Eric sighed in contentment at his baby brother’s reaction.

Eren let out a breathy giggle, gently pulling away Emilia’s arm when the little one tried to suck its thumb. “You hungry, baby?”

“Una nay nay”, Eric announced as he listed up the stuffed animals by their names, holding up a brown pony for inspection.

Eren snorted and Eric continued with his kitty-loo and woe-woe-pup. He piled the toys up neatly until none were left.

“Mhh-hmm. Nane”, he whined when the brunette brought Emilia to his chest for feeding.

“What is it, baby?” Eren’s free hand reached out to push the thick, black strands out of Eric’s face.

The toddler’s expression soothed out and he relaxed, grabbing Eren’s wrist and staring down at the back of his hand for a moment before starting to stroke it a few times. The young noney laughed and Eric bent down to sweetly peck his knuckles, like a true pince.  
Eren wanted to scream from cuteness-overload, but sealed his lips with much effort. He didn’t want to disturb Emilia who was peacefully nursing in his arm.

Eric let go of Eren and stood to walk away. Eren’s ocean green eyes followed him expectantly, watching as the child let himself fall into the pile of stuffed animals. The brunette gasped when his son almost disappeared in them, he probably thought that was funny because he was spying on Eren through some of the toys he was buried under, holding perfectly still and hoping his noney wouldn’t notice him.

Eren got the hint, smiling and playing along, pretending to search Eric in the room. He looked up when the door was swung open and Levi stepped in with quick strides. The man slowed down when he found Eren and Emilia sitting on the floor.

“Why don’t you get comfortable on the bed?”, the man asked almost sarcastically, walking up to them with a confused frown. Eren opened his mouth and was about to reply when he was cut off before he could even make a sound.

“BAHH!!” Eric popped out of the pile of toys like a Jack-in-the-box, sending some of the stuffed animals flying and causing Levi to yelp in surprise.

“Holy shit-!!” He leaped back, but quickly caught himself again, wide eyes narrowing in realization and voice lowering back to a composed tone. “I- I mean… Dear lord, have mercy.”

“Ah-ah”, Eren teased playfully. “He got you there, Levi.”

“Ba-ba-ba… bah”, Eric bumbled to himself triumphantly, aimlessly throwing some of the stuffed animals to get them out of his way as he rushed towards his daddy eagerly.

“He did”, Levi confirmed still slightly astonished over what was going on. Eric grabbed his leg and rubbed his face against Levi’s thigh affectionately. “You freaked me out, little man… Come here, brat.” The Corporal picked the babbly baby up, smooching his cheek exaggeratedly, knowing it always caused the tiny being to become all bashful.

“Da-de! You have a havm-be, dode, no- no, no”, his son mumbled, covering his eyes with his small hands and his half-words turned into inaudible baby-language.

His daddy winked down at Eren and shrugged casually. “That’s what you get for giving your old man a heart attack, kid. You trying to shorten my life expectancy?”

Eren snorted, unable to keep it in as he grinned evilly. “It’s not the only thing that’s _short_ here.”

“Eren, don’t you dare start, too.” Levi shook his head pleadingly in disbelief.

“Don’t worry”, the brunette joked, all giggly. “You do know that I meant your _height,_ right? Like, if there were anything else that’s short, I would’ve noticed by now.” His eyes wandered down on the Corporal, stopping at the man’s crotch.

Levi swallowed, holding Eric closer. “You little shit.” Keeping his voice monotone and serious, he looked back at his son. “Noney’s a crazy chicken, Eric.”

Eren laughed again and Eric began repeating the word. “Chicke-? Chicke?”

“Yeah, a crazy chick.” His father agreed.

"Do I have a choice, being treated like a mother-hen all the time?", Eren snickered with a shrug. He didn't seem to mind.

Emilia finally let off of Eren’s chest when he heard the giggles and the snickering, joining in with shaky, joyful hums.

His noney smiled down at him, rocking him cheerfully. “Is my baby happy, huh? You laughing as well?”

“I actually only came here because Erwin told me to end training early today”, Levi explained, kneeling to put Eric down again and the little one began cleaning up his mess of toys immediately. He was so conscientious, always keeping things in order, always protecting Emilia, Levi couldn’t help but feel pride fill his heart. Calm eyes observed Eric as he rushed back and forth, collecting his teddies.

“Why’s that?” Eren pulled the Corporal from his daze.

“I think… he, Mikasa and Annie are doing something.”

“Are they going to see the armored and colossal?”, the boy spluttered hurriedly. “I wanted…”

“Hn?” Levi blinked, voice dropping an octave. “You wanna go down there? Are you serious? I mean Annie… obviously she’s known them for a longer time, but I honestly don’t want anybody else meeting with them.”

“You don’t understand, I-…” Eren swallowed nervously, Emmy starting to whine in his arms. “I have to- There’s something I…”

“Eren”, the Corporal called firmly. “The titans are gone, the enemy is defeated. I want us to forget all of it, you especially… You untamable spirit, you. It’s time to let up.”

Eren drowned in that liquid steel of Levi’s eyes, trembling helplessly. The older was so right, how could Eren make him understand if he had no proper way of countering? Someone who was so sure of things, mature enough to read and accept the situations he was in. Eren had no chance and yet, he would have to do this.

Levi didn’t say anything anymore, his serene gaze moving down to Emilia. He shifted and reached out to take the whimpering bundle out of Eren’s arms and comfort it.  
The young noney let him, arms falling limply to his sides helplessly. He’d have to do something about this. Fast. Without Levi knowing.

The Captain had fallen asleep alongside Emilia and Eric. Eren had dimmed the orange light the dying sun threw at their bedroom walls, pulled the curtains shut and was now staring back at the three figures on the bed. He closed the side door behind him, stepping into Mikasa and Annie’s room.

“I want you to take me down there”, he spoke with a clear tone in voice.

Mikasa tried to persuade him to leave it be but he was determined to remain iron. He’d been patient all this time, but he had to do it now, right now so he could finally get it over with, or he’d never find his peace with Levi. He’d never come to rest along with his family, joining them in their protected world they’d managed to build up around themselves.

And he wished it so bad that he could be there, he wished so bad he could be by Levi’s side. Nothing else counted. But the damage had been done when Eren was still very young and he needed to take this step to cope with it finally, then he'd be able to move on. He promised it.

“Eren, we…” Mikasa stopped herself, taking a deep breath. She turned to Annie and gave the little blond a slow nod. Eren stared in confusion as Annie repeated the gesture in slight hesitation and stood from where she was sitting on the bed. She slid her uniform-jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She removed her 3DMG belts around her chest and abdomen and then slowly lifted her pullover.

Eren’s wide eyes spied the slightly visual, very flat bump. He gaped for air turning to Mikasa while his eyes were still locked on Annie’s stomach.

“This is why I’ve been so restless these days”, his sister explained before he could say anything. “I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

Yes, Eren had noticed her behavior, but this, he would have never guessed. “Mikasa, what does… Wait- why are you…”

“Humanity’s last hope and humanity’s strongest, that’s something else”, the raven spoke quietly. “But if two shifters were to have a child, the soldiers around them would be likely to become distrustful.”

“But you- This isn’t… What does this have to do with Reiner and Berthold?”, Eren gasped as he stuttered breathlessly. He didn’t understand this context.

“We wanted to escape with them”, Mikasa confessed.

Eren’s mind shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ *inserts awkward, sarcastic laugh*
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS, BABIES!!! It's 2016 here in Germany already and I feel like a time traveller while roleplaying with my friend who's still stuck in 2015 XD
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren’s hand rushed to clasp his mouth shut, and his in shock wide eyes slipped under his bangs that now obstructed his face. The boy desperately tried to keep an upright posture, but was already hunching over brokenly as thick tears began dribbling down his face. He backed away stubbornly when he heard Mikasa shuffle towards him.

“Eren…” She reached out to hold on to him, but he weakly shoved her hands away. “We didn’t-“

“You’d betray us?” Eren whimpered in grave realization, and at that Mikasa stopped, letting him keep his distance.

She hesitantly shook her head, obviously fighting back a rising panic in her chest. “Eren, that’s not it-“

“What do you think people will do with a child like ours?” Annie cut her off, and Eren’s hurt stare flew to the blond immediately.

“You can’t just run away a-and simply leave us-!” Eren’s voice was breaking and hitching as he struggled to catch his breath while speaking. This was all so wrong. “What if they kill _us,_ because you betrayed the contract?”

“I don’t know. We would’ve worked on that, we didn’t even get that far,” Mikasa admitted hastily before staring into the ground in shame and regret. The events of the recent past became visual on her pale face, the fear, other things Eren didn't know she had had to endure. “I would’ve tried to convince you to come with us maybe… Reiner and Berthold don’t want to be locked up forever, we can’t let them take that matter into their own hands or they might destroy humanity once and for all. And if we try to have a normal life here, have families, then others will think the shifters are multiplying for a rebellion or-“

“That’s not true!” Eren tried his best to sound steady, but he wasn’t quite convinced of that himself. It was just something he wanted to believe, he wanted to trust Levi and Erwin that they were safe. “Erwin spoke with Walter when I was pregnant, he said Walter didn’t mind Levi and me having a baby! Why would it be any different with you then?”

“Erwin lied," Mikasa whispered, impassively listening to her brother's echoing gasp. “He… said that Walter wasn’t against you having children so you and Levi would be reassured and wouldn’t get any dumb ideas… like us.”

“No, you’re… you’re lying,” Eren sobbed, bringing an arm over his trembling lips helplessly, as if it would help hide his pain. Dread filled his heart. He didn’t believe this, no matter how logical it suddenly appeared before his eyes; that was Erwin's main strategy after all. But how would Mikasa know all this? It couldn't be true.

“No, Armin knew as well," the raven spoke, words heavy in her throat. She knew this would hurt Eren, but he had a right to know. "They thought it would be better to keep at least the two of _you_ calm if the soldiers were already restless. That’s why the soldiers were looking at you when you were pregnant, that’s why Levi had fights with some of them. The people are having kids of their own; you think they want to let them grow up surrounded by shifter children? Once they find out Annie is pregnant we-… We’ll have no choice.” Mikasa's words faded away into the silence like a rejected fact, a truth so gruesome it had to be hidden away in a deadly depth, and she grew quiet, waiting nervously for Eren's answer.

“No… no,” her brother cried, his arms coming to hug his torso as he shrunk towards the back. “That’s not-… Not Armin. Tell me Armin wasn’t behind this, not Armin.”

“He and Jean can’t ever have children either if we stay here,” Annie spoke up grimly. “Humans are not merciful, so why should we be?... Our only chance to get away from here are Reiner and Berthold. With them on our side no one would get the idea of pursuing us; the people are too afraid of their powers. But if we stay here, at their mercy... who knows what they'll do to us?”

This was the worst; this could only be a nightmare, Eren swore to himself. Only a couple of months ago Armin had reassured him about his wish for a child, knowing that _none_ of it was true. Eren sniffed, nails digging into his upper arms as that choking feeling of betrayal and rage took over him. Erwin had lied to them, to Levi, his best friend. Levi had trusted him, because Erwin knew, Levi would _always_ trust him, and he'd shamelessly taken advantage of that. Fury spread over the grief that had occupied that large, gapping emptiness in Eren's heaving chest.

Mikasa watched apologetically as her brother struggled to keep himself together. She slowly tugged at her scarf, fist clenching around the fabric regretfully. The girl pulled it off her neck, stepping closer to Eren. He, of course, gasped in confusion and despair when she looped it around his shoulders so casually. Was this her way of saying goodbye? There couldn't be any other reason for her to ever give it back. If she thought so, Eren would prove her wrong. He wouldn’t allow this, he would never let her go.

“You must know, Eren… Erwin didn’t do this to hurt you, much less did Armin. They thought this was the right thing to do, and it was. You felt safe here, you weren’t hostile towards the soldiers, and after squad leader Rico’s speech, people began to think. It got better in time; they even gained back their respect for Levi… But once they realize that we shifters will want to have families of our own, we’ll lose all the progress. It’s inevitable even. They might try to separate us, Ymir and Krista, Annie and me,” Mikasa explained, although it pained her greatly as well. Riddled over with fear and doubt, she tried to hold her brother still as he struggled against her.  
“Even if we made it to the capitol of Sina, they’d only see the full impact of the shifters' existence, and their hate for us would only grow. It would be too late by then… Before that happens-“

“No, Levi said he’d protect us, we have a contract with them!” Eren wept desperately, not wanting to hear this, and his sobs became louder. They were alone in this world. All alone. Shifters and those close to them. He no longer wanted to be chased, no langer wanted to flee from others.

“Eren, shh. Someone will hear,” Mikasa whispered, but he only backed away with a tearful glare, flinging her arms away as she reached out for him.

“I don’t care! You’re so stupid, why would you do that?!” Eren gripped his hair in frustration, clawing at his scalp. “Why!?”

The door behind Eren was suddenly swung open with a forceful push, and quickly pressed shut again, aggression in the movements. “Oi, what’s this racket about, you brats? Eric and Emil are asleep,” Levi growled lowly, his clenched fist grinding into the door, lids twitching irritatedly from having been woken up.

Mikasa and Annie didn’t say a word as Eren shot them one last look of betrayal and then stormed away from them and into Levi’s arms. The older caught him protectively despite his surprise, and without question when the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

The Captain's angered look flew to Mikasa and Annie expectantly, Eren’s body quaking against his own, firm one. The two girls just frowned wordlessly while the brunette gripped at Levi’s shirt, confusing Levi even more.

“Tell them, Levi! Tell them not to, th-they can’t!” Eren begged in devastation, voice hoarse as well as hysteric.

“What can’t they?” Levi's voice was calm, close to a whisper by Eren's ear as he nuzzled his neck, trying to soothe the younger that was coming apart frantically in his arms.

“Betray us… Don’t let them betray us, I won’t allow it!” Anger rose from Eren’s sobs, and he gritted his teeth, face barricaded against Levi’s chest.

The older searched Mikasa’s gaze in puzzlement. “What; what are you talking about, Eren?”

“We were trying to escape,” the raven girl finally spoke. “But we can’t anymore anyways, Eren. Somebody found out while we were talking to Reiner and Berthold.”

“Liar!!” Eren screamed. “Why should I believe you!?”

“Eren, shh,” Levi hushed, bringing up a hand to cup the back of Eren’s head. Focussing on Mikasa again, the Captain waited for her to continue whilst Eren still clung to him, refusing to look at his sister.

“I said, we _wanted_ to escape, it was why we went to see them so often lately. However, as I tried to explain before, I can’t take you down there anymore, Eren. I tried to tell you about our plans without hurting you, since you wouldn't have believed me any other reason why you can't see them. Well here's the truth; a soldier told Walter what we were talking about. He has no proof, but for now we’re no longer allowed to see Reiner and Berthold, and the guards intensified security, that’s why we can’t take you to them.” Mikasa crossed her arms, sorrowfully staring into the ground. Levi didn’t think he’d ever seen her make a face like that before, he didn’t believe his eyes nor his ears. “I was trying to explain this without hurting you. I wasn’t planning on ever telling you about our escape since we couldn’t go through with it after all… I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have left you just like that, Eren, you know it.”

Eren just dug his nose into Mikasa’s scarf that was now tangled messily around his neck, shaking his head. “Levi…,” he whimpered. “Take me back. I want out of this room.”

“Wait a sec, Eren. What exactly is going on? Why were the two of you trying to escape with the armored and colossal?” The Captain grew tense, arms tightening around the boy in his embrace. “Did somebody hurt you?”

Mikasa shook her head slowly. “No. But someone might, sir… Levi… Erwin lied, Armin told me himself. The people aren’t fond of shifters having children. They honestly don’t want us anywhere near their own, and Annie and I… We’re… It was an accident, but we want to keep it.”

Levi’s brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to process this. “If Erwin lied to me… He must’ve had his reasons. I trust him – he wouldn’t let us get seriously hurt-“

“You don’t get it, do you!?” Eren tore away from Levi, shoving at his chest, but the shorter didn’t even falter, and merely looked up in mild annoyance. “He’s _using_ you! He has ever since he picked you up from the underground. You’re not his slave, why do you just… fuck…” The younger’s voice broke again and he covered his eyes in frustration.

“No, Eren. I know him better than you ever will. If he lied, then only because he had to, for our own good,” Levi replied serenely.

“That’s what Armin said as well,” Mikasa pointed out, voice weary. “But we haven’t told Erwin about Annie’s condition yet. Even if we did, what could he possibly do then? We’ve taken this way too far already. When Eren was pregnant, the Commander told us to keep up training, in other words, nobody’s safe here.”

“Yes, we are,” Levi protested firmly. "Out there all alone, is that what you want? And we can't risk being made humanity's new enemy, nor can we destroy what's left of it." He took Eren’s wrist to counter the boy's stubbornness, and pulled him back against himself as a slight warning. Eren was too shaken and confused to object, too weak altogether. “Erwin can handle things here, and so can I. The only flaw the Commander has, is that he sometimes gets caught in a web of lies and secrets. That's what I'm here for, as long as I pull him out of his neck-deep shit, there's no problem. _I’ll_ simply have a talk with Walter if I must. I purposely keep out of political matters, but at least I’m honest.”

“You're not honest, you're _blunt,_ Levi! What makes you think you can tell Walter anything, huh?” Eren snapped, fingers twisting into Levi’s blouse more desperately. “What even? That he's a piece of shit, and you don’t want to have your kids sacrificed just because of his piece-of-shit existence? You think he’ll care? You think Erwin will care?” Eren didn't believe this, if Levi had ideas up his sleeves, how come he hadn't done something earlier? Eren knew they had nowhere to run, the Captain was bluffing at best.

Or not. - Mikasa and Eren clung to Levi as he stormed down the hallway only seconds later. Annie followed quickly behind them with a troubled look on her face.

“Levi, stop!! You’ll make it worse!” Eren cried out, tearing at Levi’s arm and shoulder.

“Don’t tell him! Don’t you dare tell Walter!!” Mikasa growled and jumped up in front of him, shoving at his chest, but Levi walked on firmly, sweeping them over. They were dragged along like puppies on a leash.

Soldiers gawked at the scene, and began to follow them warily. Levi just looked over his shoulder at them expressionlessly. “Family issues.”

He lifted a hand and banged against Walter’s door. Not waiting for an answer, he entered right away, Mikasa and Eren staying behind in disbelief.

The Major looked up from his desk with a few strands comically standing off his head, brows furrowing at the disturbance and Levi mirrored his look of disapproval.

“Captain Ackermann. What in the world-?”

“Sir, there seems to be an emergency,” the Captain announced, Mikasa and Eren staring wide-eyed through the entranceway. At least until Levi turned around, gave them one more look of warning, and closed the door in front of their noses. “Go look after Eric and Emilia,” he said lastly.

“What is the meaning of this?” Walter stood from his seat, huffing in disbelief, his heavy yet firm stature shifting impatiently.

“No need to strain yourself.” Levi’s tone was free of mockery, but Walter squinted in anger anyway. “I would just like to have a word.”

Eren gasped, still pressing his ear against the door. He remembered that their babies were alone in their room, and he reluctantly spun around to hurry back. Luckily, when he arrived the two little bundles were still asleep, and Eren was sinking to the floor beside the bed, completely lost.

Walter sighed while he listened to Levi’s reasoning, slowly sinking back into his chair. “I understand your situation, Captain, but you must also see this from humanity’s perspective. We reduced the number of titans to a maximum we still don’t feel safe with. Now during our delicate and vulnerable recovery, shifters are multiplying and raising their children next to our own. What do you expect? For them to live side by side with the ones that could destroy them at any given time?”

“There are shifters that are a threat and there are those that aren’t. Those that helped free humanity, and they deserve the same treatment as any other soldier that sacrificed their life to defeat the titans.” Levi crossed his arms, gaze locked with the Major’s cold, bernstein one, both thoughtfully shooting intense looks at each other.  
The Captain’s lips twitched in reluctance as he hesitantly continued: “I know the risk... and your concerns are more or less justified. So if someone, humanity’s strongest for example, were to rid the world of the two biggest threats… Armored and Colossal… Would that make things easier for the rest of us?”

Walter looked up, intrigued by Levi’s offer. “You would do that?... Without the consent of your Commander?”

“Depends on you, _sir._ I trust Erwin, but he doesn’t always tell me everything either. Now he will have to trust _me._ And if I'm honest, I don't remember him ever wanting to keep the colossal and armored as pets,” Levi’s deep voice rumbled as he observed Walter through the eyes of a gambler from the underground. Erwin wasn’t the only one who knew how to gamble to his benefit. Levi would trade any amount of lives for the safety of his subordinates and family. They no longer had to die for humanity, he wouldn't accept it. And although Levi hated nothing more than pointless deaths, he’d found something he had to protect. Reiner Braun and Berthold Huber were only getting in the way of that, and the Captain's sense of duty towards his loved ones was stronger than guilt or morals.

“I’m assuming you would let it look like somebody snapped and just murdered them, wouldn’t you?” Walter purposely emphasized the suggestive words with meaning, and leaned back in his seat, pausing for a moment. “But you must know, I’d want to find their evaporating bodies, have them identified to make sure you didn’t set them free.”

Levi’s face stayed blank. “I could even let it look like suicide if you’re willing to cooperate. My niece...” he began.

“Mikasa Ackermann?” the Major inquired curiously, and straightened, finally directing his full attention towards Levi as though he suddenly weren't all that indifferent anymore.

“Yes, she told me you heard a bad rumor,” Levi informed. “That somebody said she wanted to escape with the Armored and Colossal. If I kill them, you’ll no longer have to worry about titans escaping, but I’ll only do that if you guarantee that all of _us_ and our children will be safe.”

“Are you saying that Annie Leonhart is pregnant with Mikasa’s child?” Walter raised his voice in surprise.

The Captain nodded shortly. “And I want to make sure this child will have a future, much like my own.”

The older male huffed in confusion. “But that- then-“

“In addition I will make sure there will never be too many shifters _or_ an offspring that could increase titan population,” Levi cut Walter off, reassuring him with an earnest glare. “But only until it’s proved that the powers aren't heritable. And you, Major, must call false alarm. Don’t make people think shifters wanted to escape; I won’t tolerate more hostility of the soldiers towards us. Reduce the increased safety measures you recently took after Mikasa was reported. That would make the job easier for me as well.”

The Major grumbled, a hand scratching his stubbly jaws. “Alright. We _will_ have a deal. But not right now. I want you to contact me again, without the Commander knowing. Then whenever you’re ready, I want to establish the exact date of when you decide to go through with this. Your time is limited; it must happen before we start our journey back to the capitol… And of course, you can conclude the consequences if you do not consider these conditions.”

Levi nodded promptly, and saluted, only halfheartedly putting up the act of respect. “You have my word, sir. Then we’re done here for now.” The Captain turned on his heel, and exited the room just as fast as he’d entered.

Mikasa and Annie had been sent back to their room by some soldiers that guarded Walter's office, and Levi deemed it better that way. He found Eren on the bed, absentmindedly cuddling with the two sleeping babies. The boy looked up when he heard Levi come in, now alert. He quickly rushed off the bed, a worried frown adding to his distrustful gaze as he stood between Levi and their children.

“What did you do?” Eren whispered.

“I solved our problems,” the older answered from behind that impenetrable façade of his.

“Of course. You were in there for 5 minutes and convinced Walter to let us have our own free lives? How do you expect me to believe that?” the brunette mumbled grimly, slowly coming closer to keep the conversation away from their children.

“I want you to trust me,” Levi murmured quietly, catching Eren off before the youth could shuffle past him. The man made sure those stunning eyes were focused on him and nothing else. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to the little ones. I guaranteed Mikasa and Annie’s safety and cleared them of the suspects of escaping.” Levi's grey gaze briefly sunk down over Eren’s lips before wandering back up.

“How?” The boy ignored the looks Levi gave him, acting unimpressed by his display of dominance as well as his achievement. Eren was still focused on the word _"escape"_ which seemed to drive him crazy. Living in confinement here was no better than living within the walls, and Eren just didn't know what to believe after all those lies. He felt restless and stupid and fooled.

Levi simply moved in, stealing a few kisses without uttering a word. He tilted his head knowingly, hands on Eren’s hips as he lead him backwards towards the sofa. “Persuasion.”

“Did you threaten him?” It was the first thing Eren could guess, maintaining his impassive tone while letting himself be brought down on the cushions behind him.

“I cooperated,” Levi corrected, his deep voice hoarse and composed, and sounding way too trustworthy. It was that stern note that showed just how serious he was. The young noney had no choice other than to believe him; Levi knew that, and who would mourn after murderous titans? It was nothing they couldn’t handle, even if Eren never found out it was Levi.

The Corporal already had him under his spell, but despite that, Eren couldn’t rest assured just yet. “How did this cooperating look?”

His superior peppered him with more kisses, pressing him into the sofa beneath him. While Levi was this relaxed, Eren really felt no reason to be afraid anymore. He much rather wanted the man’s protective hands on his body, he wanted to feel his gentle touches, and he wanted to hear Levi tell him that they were safe, once again. All a proof of weakness Eren could no longer deny, and it left him hollow. When exactly had he become like this?

“You know how politics work, don’t you?” the older mumbled lazily against Eren’s neck. “Lots of talk and no progress. We’re right where we left off when we signed that contract a year ago. I made a new one, nothing more.”

Eren blinked, searching the darkened ceiling in uncertainty as Levi was upon him. Levi sure was beating around the bush, but Eren was so, so tired and exhausted from asking questions. The boy’s arms came up instinctively to wrap around the Captain’s neck for support. They’d never be truly free, would they? And Eren would have to wait again until he could stand up to the murderers of his mother. He'd give in again, one last time.

For now, he had Levi, and that was all he needed to be happy, right?

“What about Erwin?” It slipped out; Eren didn’t even realize he’d said it.

“Oi. Don’t think about other men,” Levi huffed, lips pressed up against Eren’s collarbones.

The brunette rolled his eyes. Since when was Levi one to act jealous? “Did he plan all this?” Eren inquired further to distract from that subject and hit a more serious note.

“Actually, he wasn’t there. So don’t tell Armin or anybody yet,” Levi warned. It didn’t sound like he was worried about someone finding out though. He didn't sound worried in the least.

“You’re gonna extend the web of lies?” Eren hinted in mild disapproval.

“For our safety - just like Erwin.” Levi lied down on Eren, feeling a little exhausted from staring at Walter’s ugly mug this late at night. “It’s nothing Erwin necessarily needs to know. I’m just gonna talk to the shifters and tell them to wait with having kids. They’re still young, shouldn’t be that hard.”

Either way it was quite selfish of Levi to say it like that, Eren thought. There was a moment of silence before he shakily spoke up again: “Mikasa and Annie are having a baby…”

“Mh,” the Captain hummed in agreement.

“Who’s gonna take care of all these babies?” Eren wondered out loud. Levi shrugged in amusement. As long as they were safe – that was the most important thing. Everything else, they’d figure out when the time came.

Eren hugged Levi close to his chest as the man relaxed into his body. The younger pressed his nose into the pitch black hair, kissing Levi’s head. “We should go to bed; I don’t want the babies rolling off,” Eren muffled his words into the dark strands.

“You don’t wanna take Eric over to Mikasa?” the Captain wanted to know, though he could already guess Eren’s answer after that little fit he’d had. Eren shook his head, and Levi lifted himself off of him before bringing him up in his arms, all in one movement. “Alright then. Let’s have a family sleep over,” he whispered, trying to cheer Eren up a bit.

The boy gave him a tired, thankful smile, a hand reaching out for the older pleadingly as they settled in on the bed. But Levi was already crawling off to the other side; the two little babies had to stay between them after all. However, he took Eren’s hand and laced their fingers, steel grey eyes locked with teal green ones. And that's how they stayed, until Eren's finally fell shut.

A big squad breakfast was not how Eren had hoped to begin his morning, but it did feel good to see the familiar faces again, and everyone was still in awe over the tiny siblings-duo. Eric and Emilia sat next to the bed, surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals.  
When Eric wasn’t distracted by all the eyes on them, he was babbling senseless words to Emilia, hugging the curious bundle as it looked around at all the people. His older brother was too busy giving him one teddy after another in an attempt to spoil him.

“Oi, is anybody listening?” Levi grumbled in annoyance, seeing that he was apparently being ignored. “I called you here on a serious matter.”

His subordinates and Hanji, too, looked up. Ymir was cuddling Krista because of how cute she was while adoring the babies. Jean and Armin were still chuckling at the scene, and Sasha rushed up from her chair, banging her hands on the table. “I’ll say! It’s Eric’s birthday soon! What are we gonna plan for him? Will there be cake!?”

Connie gawked at the ponytailed girl in shock and quickly slapped her back. “Oi, Sasha. Don’t be so brash!” He pushed her back down into her seat. Hanji burst into laughter at Connie’s face which looked like he was in fear for his life. Not without reason though.

Levi closed his eyes at a gruesomely low pace, and slowly shook his head with the most intimidating motion possible, something that magically caused the room to quiet down immediately. “That’s not why we’re here,” his deep voice dropped tonelessly after another moment of threatening silence. Even Eren shivered next to him, and he should've been used to the overly calm displays of warning that were typical for Levi. “This mainly concerns the shifters among us, so also you, Hanji.” The Major turned slightly more serious as their companion continued. “I know this is something shitty to ask, but it’s come to my ears from Major Walter personally, that the people fear shifters could become too many. They want to keep the number under control at least until we find out if the powers are heritable. Until then, any child born to a parent that’s a shifter will automatically be seen as a potential shifter as well. Emilia was ‘the limit’ so to say. I want all of you to keep yourselves under control for the next few years. Just wait with having kids until the waters calm, there’s no rush.”

“Eh-? But…” Krista gave the Captain a confused look and he met her gaze expectantly. “Uhm. Did something happen for you to tell us this, sir? I thought Major Walter didn’t have anything against us having children. O-one day…”

“In fact…” Levi looked over at Mikasa. “Something did happen.”

The raven girl nodded in consent, and all heads turned to her and Annie. “Us having a baby probably triggered something in Walter,” she murmured, and gasps started resounding around the table. “It was an accident.” 

“Like Eric and Emilia,” the Corporal added. “You all remember how shocked we were to hear Eren was pregnant with Eric. Nothing of it was planned, but we’re still happy. And I don’t want to forbid you that happiness, none of you. But for now it’s better to tell you-”

“I’m sure they understand that, Levi,” Hanji stated firmly. “If they want to be able to protect their families, then they can wait. Right?” The squad members all nodded at the Major, faces serious in confirmation.

Ymir glared a little stressed, and Armin frowned in concern, but they all got the hint. And most importantly, they knew why it was necessary.

“Just remember. It’s important we don't take this lightly,” Levi told them once more. “For now, we can’t allow these ‘accidents’ to happen or else we won’t be able to protect our own children. I don’t think anybody here wants that.” 

There were quiet hums of agreement, and Eren’s heart sunk as he stared into the tense and crestfallen expressions. It wasn't fair that they were the only ones of all the soldiers here that weren't truly free, it wasn't fair, and Eren had a hard time accepting it. Like he had always had with injustice, he hated it. That unwell, nauseous feeling didn’t leave him until late into the night. Levi was once more explaining a few things to Mikasa and Annie, that they no longer had to worry about having been caught, and that they could even continue to visit Reiner and Berthold. It had to be the third time now that he was repeating it. Mikasa and Annie had kept on repeating the same questions, after all.

Strange enough, neither of them asked how the Corporal had made this possible for them. And Eren was too tired to bring it up again, Levi had already told him everything he'd get out of the man's sealed lips anyways. The boy cuddled Emilia close, drifting off while Levi escorted Mikasa and Annie back to their room.

Eren waited for him to make his way back to their bed. Eric was already asleep, he’d played so much with uncle neigh-neigh and anii Armin that he was all exhausted now. Good thing Emilia already half-way slept through the nights now. Eren hadn’t been wrong when he guessed that the little one would be louder than his older brother, he didn’t hold back like Eric, who resembled Levi a lot more.  
Emil definitely had Eren’s spirit and that was probably one of the reasons his father was acting so terribly clingy. Levi downright spoiled that brat, he adored him, it was almost extreme. And Eren could tell the man loved all of those traits he recognized in Emilia that he had from his noney. It always caused this warm feeling to spread in Eren’s chest. He loved watching the Captain with his beloved noney’s boy.

“Hey, baby-boy,” Levi - just like Eren had expected - mumbled when he saw that Emilia wasn’t sleeping yet, the child's big eyes wandering through the room curiously. Levi lifted him up into his arms carefully as he lied down beside Eren, sitting their baby on his chest and sending Emily a playful, accusing look. “Eric’s already asleep, you naughty thing.”

The tiny bundle scooted forward on his daddy’s firm chest excitedly, his small hands coming up to cup Levi’s cheeks. The man made little smooching sounds, sending kisses to his baby and making Emilia eagerly bend down to meet his father’s lips in a real kiss. Levi's guarding grip was constantly guiding the tiny being of course, and Emilia giggled bashfully once he pulled away again, looking down at the handsome fella that always seemed to flirt with him.

Eren’s mood got much better as he watched the adorable scene. Emmy really loved his daddy, and Eren loved seeing how happy Levi was with their children. It brought out the inner child in Levi, the one he never got to be in that horrid underground. The Captain enjoyed playing around with their sons a lot more than he would probably admit, they were his world and that, however, was obvious. On the outside it wasn’t as obvious, but if one took a closer look, Levi was very different from his usual self when he talked to his children, cuddled with them or even just watched them. To Eren it was clear as day that Levi was gentle by nature, but that didn't mean everyone recognized that like Eren did. It was his alone, this belonged to him.

The boy smiled to himself. He reached out to let Emilia grab his finger and moved closer to press a peck to Levi’s cheek. Eric stirred between them, causing the young noney to huff in amusement, giving the sleeping bundle a goodnight kiss also.

“Goodnight, love,” the Captain whispered, blinking at Eren. The man laid Emilia down next to Eric so their little ones were safely locked between them. “You sleepy?” he asked Emmy, letting the drowsy button play with his hair for a bit before Emilia started dozing off. “Guess you are. Come nap with daddy.” Levi snuggled his nose into the soft, dark strands of his youngest, skootching closer.

He briefly pulled away once more to place another peck on Eric’s forehead, as well, before letting out a last, hoarse whisper: “Sleep tight, little man.”

The low rumble of Levi's voice left silence in Eren's mind, aside from a few questions that kept on popping up here and there, keeping him occupied. Would he not be so tired from today's disappointing revelations, he swore, he would've cleared this all up. Tonight.

But right now he wanted to close his eyes and forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but there will be so much more to come!! Kudos and Comments make me the happiest little shit in the RivaEre universe!! <333333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren had spread a blanket over the ground where Eric and Emmy liked to build themselves nests and play, and even Levi and Eren had joined them on the floor. Levi was lying on his stomach, fumbling with a small box while Eric tied ribbons into the man's hair, trying to clumsily braid them. Emilia sat on their father’s back and watched in excitement, unable to contain his little giggles.

“What’s that?” Eren asked as he sat down on a pillow before Levi. The man observed the cube, opening it up and seemingly winding something on the inside. It looked like a music box to Eren. 

“A Jack-in-the-box. I’m trying to fix it,” the Captain answered. “I found it on a mission through the ruins… and since Eric likes to freak the hell out of people, I have a little surprise for him today.” 

“He already saw it though, it’s no surprise anymore.” Eren grinned. He tried to make it look cheeky so Levi wouldn’t notice he was actually grinning at his new hair style which now consisted of curls and fancy ribbons, something Levi hadn't caught on to yet.

“He doesn’t know what’s inside yet,” the older explained, unsuspecting, as he closed the box with a click, the clown hidden away inside. “Eric, come here.”

The toddler turned away from his work on Levi’s hair and looked at him expectantly before crawling over to sit beside Eren. His daddy slowly shoved the box at him.

“Happy birthday, little man.”

“Birday?” Eric babbled in slight disbelief, and Eren chuckled from where he sat next to him.

Levi nodded and started winding up the box with a little key, making Eric lean forward cautiously. Once Levi let go it started playing a sweet melody that caused the rest of the room to go quiet. Eric watched with his curious bedroom gaze, quite fascinated. He was completely intrigued by the gentle melody until- POP! Both Eric and Emilia let out high pitched baby screams, and Eric tumbled backwards, arms in the air, rolling to his side in shock, and curling into a motionless ball to play dead.

Levi snorted when even Eren yelped in slight surprise, and the youth began laughing at the silly clown puppet as well, which held out its arms with a wicked grin. “Oh my gosh… That is scary, Levi.”

“Dade!!” Eric called out when he began rolling around on the blanket helplessly to get his little body up again. “You ded dat on purpuss!”

Levi caught his breath in an attempt to suppress his amusement. “Preposterous,” he added to Eric’s little rant before looking up at Eren. Levi went still in realization when he saw the brunette was gaping in awe, probably over the complete sentence Eric had formed. “Noney thinks you’re growing up too fast,” the Captain then whispered to Eric, going by what he could decode from Eren’s expression.

“Baby!” the boy squeaked as he found his voice again. “My big boy!” He hugged the little bundle close, Eric struggling against his frantic affection while still trying to hit the Jack on the head.

Emilia began bouncing on Levi’s back for attention, stretching out his little arms excitedly as he whined incoherent nonsense.

“Again?” Levi asked, closing the music-box and turning it around so Emmy could see it better.

The baby broke into a fit of giggles when the clown popped out of its box again, and the giggles affected Eric as well, who started laughing quietly at the sight of his little brother. Levi sighed breathily before burying his face in his hands from all the adorable sounds that surrounded him, and Eren quickly shuffled closer with Eric to cuddle the man. The Captain only twitched soundlessly in his silent laughter, and Eric ruffled his fancy hair as though to cheer his daddy up.

Emilia squealed, and tried to crawl forward and join the group hug, his brother straightening to reach out a tiny hand when he noticed it. “Mah bebe,” he bumbled at the little one that stared down at him from atop their father’s back.

At that Levi’s head dropped into his arms completely as he collapsed, and this time Eren could hear him crack up; a tiny snicker escaped the otherwise composed man. “Your baby?” Levi peeked at his firstborn with a curious frown, already having gained back control over his facial expressions.

“Mah bebe,” Eric repeated confidently in the lowest tone his baby-voice could manage. He was the image of pure innocence, hand still stretched out towards his sibling, who was of course too far away for their short arms.

Levi grinned, right away burying his face in his arms again with a huff of defeat.

At least that was how Eren remembered it. The last time he’d seen Levi smile these past few weeks, and it made the boy restless.  
He tried not to think about it, but Levi and their children kept popping into his head whether he liked it or not. He stared at Mikasa’s back, letting out a strained sigh as he followed her towards the tower in the distance. Mikasa was barely visible because of how her dark hair matched the colors of the night. And her scarf was missing of course; Eren was still wearing it, and he didn’t plan on taking it off any time soon. Thank gods he had it, the cold February frost was biting at his skin and he dug his nose deeper into the crimson cotton.

“We’re here,” Mikasa whispered, stopping in front of the tower-like construction that stood high above the rest of the building it belonged to, and Annie stepped forward to let the raven help her hop through one of its windows from where they stood on the rooftops.

Eren gazed over at the other buildings and ruins, noticing there were no guards, no lights on. And so he followed the girls through the window and down four stairways until they arrived in the depths of the basement. It was empty. Cold stone leaked water into everywhere from the melting snow, and Eren shivered, sending a questioning look through the darkness to his sister.

She lifted a finger to her lips, crouching on the floor to heave up a hidden door in the ground. Another basement, and directly below them was a cell.

“The guards are asleep, so we have to be quiet. If we take this way, they won’t notice anything,” Mikasa explained, voice low.

“How many times have you done this to know all this?” Eren asked nearly accusingly.

The raven shrugged expressionlessly. “A lot.” She jumped down into the dark, landing with a quiet thud before reaching up to catch Annie in her arms.

Eren knew it wasn’t easy to move around while pregnant, though Annie still barely showed which was better that way, concerning those nosy soldiers that were usually everywhere. Mikasa put the blond down and reached up again, waiting for Eren to follow her lead.

The brunette hissed when he saw her silhouette, annoyed that she was still so overprotective: “Go away, I can do it by myself.”

Mikasa glared, but didn’t move away until her brother grunted in defeat and hopped down, falling into her arms which he struggled out of quickly to get back on his own feet.

“Well, well, a new guest?” a strikingly familiar voice spoke up hoarsely before Eren had even properly landed on the ground.

“Reiner,” he whispered in surprise once he set his eyes on him, almost like he still didn't know who the armored really was. Annie stood behind the kneeling blond with an empty expression, having taken off the cloth that had gagged Reiner, and she moved on to do the same for the taller, slim boy beside him. In fact not only Berthold looked skinny anymore, they both seemed worn out, hair messy and longer than Eren remembered, and an ash-blond stubble covered Reiner's jaws up to his prominet cheekbones.

“Sorry 'bout the unsightly appearance. We don’t get paid a lot of visits,” Reiner mumbled, sounding tired, but not very sorry. He looked over to his rather mute comrade that huffed in relief when his mouth was freed. “Right, Bert?”

Berthold just nodded, too afraid to meet Eren’s eyes even in this dim light provided by the torches. Eren assumed he was more aware of what they had done than Reiner, the blond had also always been better at hiding their true identities whenever Eren looked back on their time as trainees. Berthold had constantly seemed edgy and unsure whilst Reiner had always had a perfect grasp of his role he played, as if nothing were.

“Do you have any idea why I’m here?” Eren forced himself to speak, a lot quieter than he would've liked.

Reiner shrugged slightly. “You want vengeance? Like the rest of humanity?”

“I want to know why,” Eren corrected, voice dying. “I want to know how. How could you do it?”

Berthold seemed to sink deeper, hunching over in shame or fear, Eren wasn’t sure which. But Reiner simply shrugged at being confronted with having betrayed his own race.

“How did your precious Commander abandon his humanity to defeat the titans?” he gave the question back. “We did the same thing only not for humanity, but for ourselves.”

“And that’s all you have to say?” Eren questioned, staring at the pair with a deep frown.

“What else is there to say? I was never planning on explaining myself back while I did what I had to. I didn’t prepare,” Reiner admitted dryly.

Eren took a deep breath. “Good. That was all I wanted to hear.” The bulky blond gave him a confused look. Eren was sure if it weren’t for his titan healing powers, he wouldn’t look this healthy anymore, though both had visually palled from the lack of sunlight.  
“I only wanted to know if you regretted your choices… I wanted to make sure if I could or should forgive you, or not.”

Annie moved away and leaned against the nearest wall across from Eren, Reiner looking after her in hesitation before continuing: “You should - because you’ll need us very soon.”

Eren's features slowly hardened, and he gritted his teeth, angered by Reiner’s ridiculous claim. “I don’t need you for anything. The only thing I need is to let all of this go so I can move on, and I’m doing that now. There's not an ounce of guilt in your hearts, but I can live with that as long as you get your rightful punishment." The boy forcefully relaxed his stense body, uncurling his clenched fingers as his voice dropped to a calmer, uncaring level. "You'll have what you deserve here.”

“They’ll kill us,” Reiner spoke hastily and Eren froze up in surprise. “They’ll kill us all, one by one, that’s their plan. Your sister doesn’t want to stay here any longer either. Once Annie starts showing, she’ll be their first victim.”

Eren stared wide-eyed, his lips thinned in disbelief and he looked behind himself for reassurance. However Mikasa was avoiding his eyes, arms crossed in a blocking posture. Didn’t she have something to say for herself?

“Oi, Mikasa... I thought we were done with that. Levi said he can protect us,“ her brother growled quietly, eyes narrowing.

“No, Eren, this can’t just be _fixed._ I never asked him for it either,” the raven began leisurely. “He has you, and now two more children, and I have no doubts that he can protect you… But he can’t do so for the rest of the shifters.”

“Levi can do that, he’s humanity’s strongest, he can protect us and he will. He promised me,” Eren whispered desperately, trying to keep his voice down as it pitched unwillingly. “The other shifters have guardians of their own- They’ll…”

“Fail,” Reiner cut into Eren’s words again, and the boy spun back to glare at him. “Every day these people come in here with more fear and more hate in their eyes. Them having children to raise now is not helping. It’s just a matter of time until one of them snaps and they all start demanding our immediate deaths all over again. Don’t think they’ll risk it, travelling back to Sina’s capitol with us, where they’ll find nothing but the destruction we left behind.”

Eren tried not to listen to this; he knew they only wanted to manipulate him, he wouldn't let it happen. And he didn’t want to have anything to do with it. “You’re crazy, you’re all crazy-“

“You’re the suicidal bastard, of course you’ll gladly stay here until they roast you alive. But for your family… maybe it would be best if you came with us,” Reiner suggested in a cunning tone, and Eren wanted to retch. “Leave them here so they can have a normal life in safety while we shifters stay out of the way, wouldn't that be best?”

“That’s impossible… You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Eren snapped through gritted teeth, barely containing his fury. He'd never leave his babies behind. He'd never leave Levi. He knew that better than anything.

“I’m sure humanity’s strongest and the Commander won’t have any trouble protecting two little kids when all the titans are gone and their problems solved,” the blond shifter pointed out, knowingly provoking Eren, almost like he was enjoying watching the boy's inner struggle.

Eren gasped sharply, fear starting to creep onto him despite how he tried to suppress it. “You’re telling me to leave my family behind here? Amongst enemies?”

“Not _his_ enemies. They won’t hurt humanity’s strongest or his children; they wouldn't dare. _You’re_ their enemy. And to keep your family safe, so they can have a halfway normal life-“

“Shut up! You know nothing about us!" Eren protested with a stubborn amount of vigor, gradually starting to tremble. "They’d chase after us,” he added quickly, taking a step back at Reiner’s harsh words. “The soldiers wouldn’t rest until they have us. If you're trying to scare me, it won't-”

“They don’t have the means,” Reiner’s voice dropped an octave. It was true to some extent.

The soldiers had families now, they had peace, and they had no ways of following titans into an empty world that was so much bigger than the walls. But Levi was here, he was strong, the strongest. The soldiers weren’t so hostile towards the Captain anymore. With him there to assure their safety the shifters could still make it, they could still reach freedom, without having to escape into isolation forever. - With the exception of the armored and colossal of course. They would never be forgiven, Eren thought resentfully. He wanted to entrust the rest to Levi before living in banishment would even become an option. Eren didn't even want to imagine having to teach Eric and Emilia that they would always be outcasts, and could never trust other humans, alone for the rest of their lives.

“Mikasa, tell me you’re not supporting this,” he glowered at his sister in distrust. “Say something.”

“Of course, Berthold and I will do it our way if no one will help us,” Reiner continued when Mikasa took too long to reply. “We’d have to cause quite some destruction throughout our escape though. We can’t guarantee no one will get hurt. But humanity will take its anger out on those shifters that stayed behind either way.”

“Reiner,” Annie spoke up as Berthold flinched slightly at the mentioning of having to transform and fight their way out. “Don’t frighten him. I won’t let you act so recklessly, not after we’ve managed to keep you alive for so long. You’re going to risk getting killed all over again?”

The bulky blond shrugged. “Berthold and I want the freedom everyone else up there has.”

“Maybe you don’t deserve it-“ Eren snapped lowly. "Levi would kill you before it came to that." That was what he believed, but Eren honestly no longer wanted to fear for Levi's life in battle or endanger other innocent lives. Not to mention how the people would react to the rest of the shifters if Armored and Colossal went berserk.

“Eren.” Mikasa stepped up to him, turning him around. “We can’t stay here. Annie is in danger, every shifter is. If we want to get out of this alive, it’s now or never. We only have a few more days until they set out, and if we want to escape, we’ll need Reiner and Berthold’s help, but I can’t leave you here. I can’t leave any of the shifters, not when I know their plan has been to kill us all along.”

“He told you this.” Eren shook his head in disbelief, eyes becoming glassy. “Stop it, Mikasa. He made you think this way!”

The raven’s gaze narrowed. “No, I’m afraid for my family. Annie, the baby, _you!”_ She shook Eren lightly. “Take Levi with you, tell him; take them all. We can’t stay here.”

“And have my children raised in isolation as the offspring of the most hated race?” Eren hissed in a hushed manner. “I never wanted my fate to go down to my children, I’ve suffered enough from it, they don’t deserve that. They’re innocent, and I don’t want them to be hunted down by what’s left of humanity.”

As long as they were here, they actually had a chance humankind would accept them or at least let them live alongside them in peace. As long as they could keep control over the shifters… Eren began to falter at that thought, realization stealing his words. It was pointless. He only had one choice and that was Levi.

“Eren,” Mikasa pleaded stubbornly.

“Mikasa, I can’t let you do this.” Her brother shook his head, gaining back some of his composure before glaring down at the armored and colossal again, voice strained. “I- I don’t even know what to… I’m leaving.” 

“Eren-“

The boy ignored the calls, and yanked himself free from Mikasa. Levi said he would protect them and he would, Eren would never doubt that. He did not want his sister to selfishly endanger other shifters because of this. He didn’t want her to be close to those traitors in general. This wasn’t _her,_ Eren thought to himself helplessly, and dug his nose into his crimson scarf for comfort. If she really intended to go through with this, he'd never go with her.

“Are you done?” a soldier suddenly asked, ripping Eren out of his thoughts when he appeared before him in the middle of the stairway, a military police bastard on top of it.

Eren had fucked up. He quickly went in a defensive stance, backing away from the ma- no, teen who couldn’t be much older than the brunette himself. But he had a gun like all the soldiers always did.

“Where are Mikasa and Annie?” the soldier asked rather confused, it didn't seem like he was threatening Eren either.

“Thanks Marlow,” Mikasa spoke, coming after Eren and grabbing his shoulder. “He’s from Rico’s squad, a friend.”

“A friend,” Eren repeated, faking relief. “You’re doing great, Mikasa. Keep it up and you won’t have to leave after all. You'll have your own little army of allies.” He stomped away in irritation, this was the worst. They had no reason to leave, but if Reiner and Berthold were threatening to destroy them, then they had to tell somebody. Instead, Mikasa was trying to keep it secret. Eren knew he couldn't keep quiet about it, he had to tell someone. That would be the right thing to do, they needed help.

“Eren,” Mikasa whispered after him again, but he simply grunted aggressively before hurrying up the stairs to make his way back to their quarters.

He wanted to tell Levi, he wanted to tell him everything, cry himself out, and have the older soothe him like he did each time Eren was down. But how would Levi even react? Eren would just burden him more, disappoint him, too, and maybe the Captain would have to tell Erwin, or worse, Walter.  
There was just so much of which Eren wasn't sure how to explain, he cursed mentally while climbing up the 3DMG wire over which they'd escaped through the window of Mikasa’s room earlier.

He had to be quiet. Levi and the babies were sleeping, and Eren had snuck away without anyone knowing. He couldn't allow himself to get caught, and opened the door as slowly as possible to prevent it from creaking. The cushions he’d stacked under his blanket were in place the way he’d left them, and Levi was still sound asleep, just like their two little bundles in their pillow nests. Gods, they still had no crib, Eren realized downheartedly.

He was starting to feel guilty as he quickly hopped into the bed and cuddled himself up to his man, as if he'd never left. He'd betrayed Levi's trust. His stomach felt like he'd been punched in the gut when the conversation from just now came back to him.  
Mikasa wasn’t serious, she couldn’t be. She wouldn’t really leave them, would she? And with those traitors no less? The boy hopelessly suppressed some tears as he drifted off to the comforting scent of the Captain beside him. It felt nostalgic and familiar, reminding of a long time ago.

The night passed by without a single dream to remember, and Eren was woken by some babbly noises, sunlight blinding his narrow eyes. He turned away from the windows with a slight groan.

“Mmm… Na,” he heard Emilia hum shakily.

“Say daddy?” Levi asked quietly, and Eren opened his eyes again to search the room for the hushed voices. He found Levi lying on the couch, Emmy sitting on his stomach. “Da-ddy,” the man broke the word down.

“Dade!” Eric called out from where he stood beside them, holding on to the edge of the sofa and staring up at them expectantly.

Emilia looked down at him, sucking on his lower lip for a moment. “Da-… Da!” he squeaked, pointing at his older brother. And in the next moment, his vibrant gaze fell on his hand, Emmy beginning to nibble on his finger distractedly.

“No-, Lelly,” the Captain tried to gain back the baby’s attention, taking his little hand out of his mouth and shaking it. “That’s Eric. Daddy’s here, say daddy. Say papa.”

“Auwww,” Emmy mumbled absentmindedly before bouncing on top of his father without a care in the world.

“Lelly, look over here. Say papa,” Levi tried again, obviously this had some kind of deeper meaning to him, and Eren could barely suppress a snort as he tried not to disturb them. “Baba,” Levi repeated, and he was stubborn, too. Since he had missed a lot of Eric’s first times, he was determined to catch up with their youngest.

Eren sat up with a small smile and Emilia quickly threw his arms in the air in a greeting manner. “Nane!!”

“Yes, that’s great. Noney’s awake, but we’re trying to concentrate on papa now, ok?” Levi took the little one’s hands and pulled him in closer so they were face to face. Emmy was merely amused by the action, giggling against his father’s pout, and smacking his kiss-lips all over the man’s jaws, munching his skin eagerly. Something quite adorable he’d learned from Eric, but was yet too clumsy to do properly. And Levi wasn’t taking excuses.  
“Laughing in my face, are you? Lelly… Come on, say daddy. Daddy, daddy, _daddy,”_ he pleaded impatiently, a persistent wrinkle between his brows.

“It takes time, Levi,” Eren chuckled, pushing himself off the bed.

“Silence. I know what I’m doing; he’s playing coy with m-mph” the Captain’s words were muffled as Emilia belly-flapped onto his face, trying to crawl towards his nona on the other side of the room. “Oi-pf,” the man grumbled against the fabric of the baby’s onesie, and Emilia began screeching with laughter when Levi’s voice vibrated through his stomach, tickling him like crazy.

Levi opened his mouth with a low, fed-up growl, and pretended to take a bite out of Emilia's tummy. Emilia squirmed happily until Levi had to lift the giggly bundle off of him to catch his breath. Emmy just burst into more high-pitched squeals at the sight of his daddy’s ruffled appearance. He made grabbing motions with his little hands, wanting to squish the older male’s face.

“Sweet,” Levi grumbled sarcastically, shaking his head at his son. “Just say daddy, it’s not that hard. Daddy.” He brought Emilia back in closer, nuzzling his nose with his own and staring into his big, round eyes earnestly. “Daddy. Dad-” He let out a low groan of frustration, Emilia was being a tease, just like his noney. Eric kicked his feet, grabbing at the sofa and his father’s shoulder. He tugged on the blouse in slight concern over the man’s distress.

Levi turned, looking over at his firstborn helplessly. The little one hesitated a bit, mumbling in uncertainty before letting out a soft tune: “Dade.”

Levi was flattered that Eric wanted to cheer him up, but the moment he said it, Emilia began laughing again. Honestly as if to ridicule Levi that Eric was saying it and he wasn’t. Their father frowned up at him again. “What-a-brat… You are.”

“Emia not speak,” Eric babbled with a serious tone, looking rather clueless on the other hand.

Levi hummed in agreement: “Your brother is a little shit.”

“Widdle shit,” Eric immediately repeated, and Levi snorted in surprise, already hearing Eren coming at them with his noney-fury.

“Levi…” the brunette growled lowly in warning.

“Shhhh.” Levi tried not to laugh as he whispered: “Don’t say that, Eric. You shouldn’t talk like that, daddy has really bad habits.”

“Got’cha.” The toddler nodded in understanding, though he probably had only gotten half of what his father was saying.

“Edde, bww,” Emilia began bumbling again, arms stretching out towards Eren as the boy came by to pick him up off Levi.

“I am very disappointed in you,” Eren told the older male, but he just earned himself another snort from him. Eren shooed Levi’s legs away so he could sit down on the sofa and start feeding Emilia. “Come now, pumpkin. Daddy’s a douche,” he muttered as the baby latched on and Eren looked up only to send an accusing stare fixed on the Captain. “You should be ashamed of yourself. Don’t teach Eric such things.” The noney snapped his head in a different direction in a sulky manner.

Levi huffed in defeat, ruffling Eric’s hair and sitting up straight. He didn’t really look like he was sorry though. Eric was in that phase where he simply repeated everything anyone said, and it was just too much fun to Levi. He blinked when Eric bent down to pick up his Jack-In-The-Box and placed it in his daddy’s lap.

“Watch,” the little one ordered gravely and began turning the key with his tiny hand. Levi smirked, leaning back to enjoy the show.

When the melody started playing, Emilia’s eyes rolled into the direction of the box while he suckled his milk. Eric observed it closely, expecting the Jack to jump out at Levi, but he’d placed the box the wrong way around and screamed, running off when the harlequin burst out of his box, and almost into his face.  
Eric fled from the toy and hid behind a curtain, his father’s shoulders twitching in amusement. Levi never even blinked at that trick, and Eric and Emilia had been trying to get a reaction out of him for weeks now, it never got old.

Levi saw Eric sinking to the floor behind the curtain as the baby began giggling in embarrassment. “Dade… Scary,” he chuckled breathily.

“Yeah, this thing is indeed possessed,” Levi murmured, closing the box and setting it aside. He got up, wandering over to Eric and pulled the curtain away before he lifted him up into his arms. Eric dug his face into his father’s shoulder straight away. “Daddy’s gotta work out today,” the Captain hummed as he looked out the window. It was slowly getting warmer, and indoor training had been rather difficult.

Levi stared off into the distance, past the ruins and to a certain tower. His mission and Walter's words lingered in the back of his mind still. They had a few more days until they would set out to the capitol, before that Levi would have to kill Reiner and Berthold. As things were now, nothing would get in his way. Levi had long finished his preparations and inspected the building inside and out. He only had to pick a date, and make sure Mikasa and Annie were far away from that basement by then.

“Levi,” Eren called his name softly. “Levi, are you ok?” The man turned, looking back at Eren blankly.

“I was just lost in thought," he told the boy, brushing off his secretive behavior. "We’ll leave soon… I’m just getting a bit impatient.”

Maybe freedom was already waiting for them, once they left all this behind. It came back to Levi, the feeling of hope Eren had always given him that caused him to keep going. Nobody could’ve done a better job at being humanity’s hope than his precious Eren. He was the right choice, even if the people here had never deserved him. One day maybe they would celebrate Eren. Either way, Levi would make sure the boy got the happiness he deserved.

The Captain strode across the training grounds, pulling his pullover off as he headed for the fence where his water bag hung. They were lucky spring was coming early this year; it was even warm enough to train without a shirt. Some of Levi's subordinates were exercising around the area. He could hear them chatting and laughing while making use of their new abilities, proud that training had paid off.  
Levi grabbed his bottle, taking a few sips before he recognized something familiar in the corner of his eyes.

Erwin was standing outside with Hanji, watching him from the main entrance of one of the buildings, and they were looking even more odd than usual. Levi lifted a brow at their strangely dumbfounded faces, but before he could march over to his companions, a big group of soldiers suddenly came wandering up to him out of nowhere. The Captain frowned indifferently when he looked in their faces in confusion. They appeared ashamed for some reason. A few weren’t in their uniform, and others had little kids in their arms, all about the same age as Emilia.

“Captain Levi, sir,” a man spoke and saluted.

“Can I help you?” Levi asked sternly, pulling his jacket over his back so it hung from his shoulders.

“Sir, we…” a woman continued hesitantly. “We wanted to apologize, and pay you our gratitude. If anyone deserves it, it’s you, and we haven’t been doing a very good job at showing that.”

“I don’t really think it's me you should be thanking,” Levi said bluntly, his empty expression twitching into a frown again as he caught on to what this was about. Weren't they thanking the wrong person?

“We want you back as our Captain,” the man from before spoke up firmly. “We want you to place your trust in us again, and we shall furthermore treat you with utmost respect from now on.”

They would see about that, Levi thought, hiding his distrust, but already debating whether Walter had sent this lot to put up an act. However, the Captain knew what regret looked like, it had many faces, and he saw real remorse in these soldiers’ eyes. These few that had decided to face him at least. He didn't know about the rest of the lot.

“These past events over the last year… They shall never repeat themselves,” a young soldier with a baby on his hip spoke. “We’ll make sure to honor your sacrifices and efforts.”

“Oi, enough.” Levi’s eyes narrowed as he looked into the group. “What are you trying to gain from this?” The people didn't seem surprised over his reaction.

“We’ll follow squad leader Rico’s lead,” the woman announced in determination. “We hope you can forgive us and start counting on us again.”

Levi held back his anger, face impassive in silent annoyance. These idiots were forgetting something very important.

Eren was up in their room and had been looking out the window, admiring Levi’s workout from above when the people had shown up out of nowhere, surrounding the man as if he were some public exhibit.

Eren gasped at the sight, pressing his forehead against the window in disbelief, unable to make out what was happening and feeling awfully unsettled. “Armin, stay here real quick!”

“Wh-what?” The blond looked up in confusion from where he sat on the blankets, Eric still clinging to him in excitement over his visit. The baby made a noise of protest when his noney fled out of the room though, squabbling in surprise at the rush the boy was in.

“Sh-shh.” Armin held him close in an attempt to calm him. “It’s alright, anii’s here.” Armin's sky blue eyes were flicking back and forth between the window and the door Eren had vanished through, not at all sure what was going on.

He rocked from side to side a bit to soothe Eric who luckily stopped his fussing on spot, laying his head on Armin’s shoulder instead as the blond stood up to wander over to the window and see whatever had caused Eren to bolt out of the room like that.

“Oh dear,” he mumbled.

Eric wasn't interested in any of that, however, and pointed at his napping brother in the pile of pillows below. “Sweepy,” he whispered, gaining back Armin’s attention.

“Hm? Yes, Emilia’s taking a nap. All babies have to take naps so they grow big and strong,” the boy explained while still peeking out the window distractedly.

“Jack,” the little bundle in his arms exclaimed. Up until now Armin’s reaction to the boxed devil was Eric’s favorite - always made him fall over from laughter, always made him want to cuddle Armin desperately between their giggles.

“You wanna play with Jack?” the youth inquired cheerfully, sitting back down with the toddler. “Ok.”

Eren burst out of the building, nearly bumping into Erwin and Hanji in bewilderment. “What’s going on?” he huffed breathlessly when he realized Erwin and Hanji were only looking and not doing a thing. He gave them no chance to explain, though, already running off towards Levi the same instant the Commander opened his mouth.

“Eren, wait a minute!” Hanji called after him, beating Erwin to it.

The brunette didn’t react, pushing himself through the crowd which quickly spread, backing away from him. “Levi, is everything alright?”

The man crossed his arms, nodding. “It’s fine, Eren. Come here.” For some odd reason Levi didn't want Eren to be this exposed while they were surrounded by so many people. He grabbed his wrist, pulling the younger against himself and away from the soldiers. He’d test that new found sense of ‘duty’ of theirs, right now. “Well?”

The men and women looked at each other in uncertainty for a moment, but when they saw the Captain’s critical gaze, they disciplined their expressions, straightening to salute Eren as well. Not so bad after all, Levi thought to himself, but this didn’t prove anything.

Eren’s head whipped around in surprise at the most unexpected gesture. Had Levi threatened them all? “Wh-what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Levi hummed into Eren’s ear in a deep voice. “Maybe they’re starting to acknowledge the heroes of humanity.”

“The shifters?” the younger asked in disbelief. He had no idea what the meaning of this was, he'd thought the soldiers came to pick on Levi, that's what it had looked like to him. And this was more than just a twist.

“They approached me instead of the shifters, but it might be a start.” Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist to lead him out of the crowd. Nodding at the soldiers as they made way for them, Levi pressed Eren even closer to himself, though his stance was relaxed as they walked on. Once they were out of earshot, the Captain leaned in to rest his head against Eren’s and whispered: “They’re still just cowards.”

Right, the brunette remembered. They couldn’t expect anything from these people, much less trust them yet. But Levi would protect the shifters, Eren had faith in him. He didn't want to have to think about anything else.

“Erwin, Hanji,” Levi greeted them briefly, stopping in front of them.

“They came to us before, as well,” Erwin stated, and his subordinate cocked a brow. “A few showed up at my office and told me the same. And when Hanji came along for some matter, they immediately apologized to Hanji, too.”

“They better have,” the Captain grumbled. “Keeping Hanji in a cell, those fuck-nuts.”

“Maybe they’ve come to,” the Major snickered, not at all holding a grudge. “But we did find it a bit odd, so we followed them, and found them here with you. They’re more now than they were before, this must be important to them.” 

“Yeah.” Levi shot a glance back at the leaving soldiers. “Whatever. Don’t get too comfortable with this.”

“We won’t,” the Commander assured him almost immediately, he knew Levi’s concerns.

Levi blinked up at the man in acknowledgement before walking off with Eren.  
The youth was still a bit bedazzled by the soldiers’ behavior, staring off lost in thought while he fed Emilia. Eric tugged at his shirt impatiently only to be ignored.

“They popped out of nowhere?” Armin repeated his superior's words questioningly, since Eren wasn’t very talkative at the moment.

Levi nodded from behind his cup of tea. “Probably trying to relieve their guilt that must’ve built up over the past year.”

Eric whined in frustration, hopping off the sofa and running over to his father across from them. He grunted, pulling himself onto Levi’s lap, and seated himself comfortably against the man’s chest. The little bundle let out a sigh of relief after his hard work, and Levi laid a hand on his head, combing through the dark strands of his son.

Armin suppressed a giggle as he smiled at the toddler, seeing how desperate he was to be like his daddy. Eric, too, crossed his arms like daddy often did, and stared up at Armin sternly, obviously mimicking Levi's usual look. He somehow managed to look as innocent as ever, while at the same time trying to imitate his father’s famous frown of indifference, and he succeeded. Armin recognized it right away since their looks pretty much matched each other, Eric's ice blue eyes shaped just like Levi’s bedroom-gaze, both possessed rather pouty lips, and the challenging and intimidating aura that every Ackermann could muster. Had Armin not witnessed Eric's birth, he wouldn't have believed those two weren't one and the same person.  
And Levi didn’t lose one bit of his own stoic demeanor, even with a tiny child on his lap, it couldn't make him appear softer. Only the Captain himself could do that, when he allowed it. But the adorable daddy’s boy the Captain had there simply couldn't be ignored, Armin couldn't help but feel happy for Eric's parents, they were such a lucky pair.

“We probably can’t call it good news yet,” the blond returned to the conversation thoughtfully, his calm gaze resting on Eric still. “But I think it wouldn’t hurt to open up to them a little more from now on. One step at a time.”

Levi hummed in agreement. He put his cup away and looked down on Eric, fingers playing with the baby’s extended strand Eren was letting him grow out. It was indeed kinda cute.

Armin broke his pause with a sigh, standing from his seat, and saluting out of formality. “Please excuse me, I agreed with Commander Erwin on meeting him in the afternoon. I’ll see you, Eren.”

“Wha- bye,” the brunette was finally ripped from his daydream, now more alert that Armin was leaving so suddenly.

Levi lifted Eric off his lap to get up as well. “Sorry, little man. Papa’s gotta take a shower.”

He had to while he still could, who knew when he’d get to see another bathtub once they were on their way? That reminded Levi of his deal with Walter. He would have to take care of that within the next days, the first of March would be the day of their departure if everything went according to plan.  
They had gathered enough supplies and horses, water from the winter’s snow, and they would have some rainy weeks ahead of them, too. There would be no more training tomorrow, by then everyone would have to help organize and prepare for the journey.

Eric looked up in confusion as soon as he was back on his feet, stretching out his little arms. “Dade, me also. I wanna go de.”

Levi shook his head, dragging out a sigh. “Eren,” he groaned helplessly.

“Baby, come here. Let daddy have a break,” the young noney cooed, reaching out a hand for Eric.

“That’s not it.” The Captain rubbed his neck when their son shot Eren a startled look, not wanting to leave his father's side yet. “He’s getting too old for this, and if he wants to come, Emilia will want to come, too, and if they both want to come, you’ll want in, too,” the man listed, brows twitching. “And it’s gross, I’m all sweaty. We’ll bathe them tonight, seperately.”

“Nawt too old!” Eric stomped a foot before stubbornly wrapping himself around his daddy’s leg.

“O-ho yes, you are, mate,” Levi murmured knowingly. “You’re gonna be a big boy soon.”

“Almost as big as daddy,” Eren whispered with a snort, earning himself a glare from the older male. “D-daddy’s just afraid for his manly parts,” the boy quickly corrected himself, trying to sound casual as he bit back a smirk. “Father-son rivalry and what not. I don’t know how it works between you boys.”

“I wanna bade,” Eric whimpered heartbreakingly. “Wanna bade na- bade Emia.” He pointed at his little brother, tugging on Levi’s pants.

On cue Emilia abandoned Eren's nipple and started babbling loudly, causing milk to spill down the corners of his mouth, and Levi gave both his sons a look of _it’s not happening._ Strange enough, a few minutes later he found himself in the bathtub with the two giggly bundles, Eren sitting across from him with a shit-eating grin.

“You spoil them too much, daddy,” the brunette teased.

“Don't give me that,” Levi grumbled, a hand over his manhood as he scooched to the back of the tub as far as it would let him, and it was already small for just one person. But Eren, Eric and Emilia seemed to be happy, so the Captain couldn’t be grumpy for long.

On the other hand, Eren was enjoying himself a bit _too_ much, covering his mouth, and desperately trying not to laugh at the man. As if the kids had dirty thoughts just because Levi sometimes did. Eren found it amusing how Levi was overreacting. The older male silenced him with an intense stare of warning that said he would have to spank the boy later.

At that the young noney just shrugged innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A big, large, fluffy thanks to my friend @ereri_q_and_a for giving me that lovely headcanon in the comments about Emilia not saying daddy, and Levi getting really worked up about it. It is adorable and I had so much fun writing it!!
> 
> Then you will not believe it, but I did research just for that fucking Jack-In-The-Box cuz I wasn’t sure how long they’ve existed so far. Normally I don’t care about such minor details, (so lazy XD) but I knew they were really old so I thought I might as well find out how old exactly.  
> Here’s a stupid fun fact: It fits the universe AoT plays in since the walls were probably somewhere in Europe and names, songs, buildings and landscapes are strongly inspired by a German origin. I laughed out loud when it said the first Jack-In-The-Box was made in the early 1500s by a German clock maker for the birthday of a Prince’s son. And it became a fancy toy only royals could afford.  
> It also fits JMT’s universe cuz it was Eric’s birthday as well X3 Our tiny widdle prince.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren had a hard time sleeping the next two nights due to how unnerving every damn day was. Each time he heard a door clicking in the neighboring room, he started scraping his teeth over his lip, debating whether he should go talk to Mikasa or not.  
She had asked to speak to him a few times, but he’d told Levi he didn’t want to see her and left it to him to send her away. They were in packing-stress; that was the truth. But so were Mikasa and Annie. They had departure plans of their own, had they not? Eren held back a growl whenever he thought about it, it made him feel helpless and desperate and betrayed. He couldn't stand either of those things, and he was burning to take action.

And the third night was it, the limit, he wouldn't stand it anymore. Eren could only bottle up so much anger until he'd explode, that's how he'd always been. He’d stayed up purposely that night, and he waited. He knew the two girls would have to go see Reiner and Berthold sooner or later if they were still planning their escape. And once Eren heard a window being opened quietly in the late night hours, he hopped out of bed.  
After stuffing some pillows under his blanket again, he rushed into the other room and made it his mission to follow his sister without having them notice him. There would be no more talking, he would confront all four of them now and hear their decisions for himself. And his next moves would depend on their answers. Eren couldn't really let them leave just like that, even if it sounded unfair. Mikasa had been part of his family for so long now, there was hardly a person whom he trusted as much as her, aside from Armin and Levi. And whether he'd coped with his past or not didn't matter to him anymore by now, the murderers of his mother weren't going _anywhere_ on his watch.

Having arrived in the basement, the brunette peeked through the opening in the ground, seeing Mikasa and Annie already untie Reiner and Berthold. They probably had the key for the shackles from Marlow, but Eren was willing to bet they hadn't told him what they were really up to. Either way it was treason and in Eren’s hands now. If he didn't stop them, there would be hell to pay. Eren knew he had to act now, quick and careful.  
While the two girls were busy freeing the shifters, he positioned himself above the door in the ground, ready to jump, however, Eren froze up when a low voice from below spoke.

“Can you hurry up?” somebody grumbled, and it sounded an awful lot like Ymir. If Ymir was there, so was Krista.

Eren nearly slipped off his balance in surprise. He barely caught himself, craning his neck in disbelief and indeed, he could see them both. The little blond gasped, spluttering: “Ymir, please.” She at least sounded guilty, but Eren’s blood now boiled with anger even more. They knew Connie and Sasha would get in trouble if they left, and yet they were in this, too.

Eren dug his nose into his scarf, holding his breath for a moment to force himself to calm right before he went limp and let himself fall. He landed behind Mikasa with a light thud, already straightening as she spun around, eyes wide in surprise.

“Why, hello,” Reiner spoke before anyone could, voice raspy with suppressed amusement. “Looks like you changed your mind after all. Here to join us?” he mocked the brunette with a knowing smirk.

“Definitely not,” Eren hissed, puffing himself up as though it would keep anyone from getting past him.

“Eren,” Mikasa called worriedly and with something akin to pain hidden in her voice. It did little to console her brother's rage.

“Don’t,” he shook his head in disappointment. “Mikasa... I don’t see why you have to do this. Levi promised - he said he could protect us. If you’d just give us some more time, see how it’ll work out - then we could still flee once things get ugly. I’d come with you even, we’d all flee together, all of us. Levi would help us, too, I’m sure…" Eren briefly turned to look at Ymir and Krista, a deep, disapproving frown on his face, and his stare fell back on Mikasa. "But I won’t let you do this, simply out of nowhere. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want to lose you, and I certainly don’t want you to become a selfish beast like these two cowards here.”

The raven furrowed her brows apologetically before once again avoiding Eren’s eyes with a sideways glance. “I think it’s too late for that, Eren.”

Reiner sighed, slowly getting up from where he'd been kneeling, rubbing at his sore wrists that were now free from the chains. “Weren’t you just as selfish as us?” the blond began, and Eren gritted his teeth, stubbornly trying to stand his ground as the taller walked up to him. “You owe this to humanity, Eren. You’ve gotten caught up in your peaceful family life, but you’re forgetting at whose expense you've been enjoying life. You became pregnant when the world needed you most. Humanity’s strongest hid you away and let the weak be devoured. When the titans broke through in search of you, where were you?... Certainly not out there defending your home.”  
Ocean green eyes widened as Eren slowly began to step back, but Reiner quickly followed after him, an accusing note in his voice. “So many more lives could have been saved if you had been there to fight with humanity like you had promised to do. Humankind had to do all this by themselves, they sought out your basement, they captured shifters to defeat the cyclops, they destroyed their enemy, and where were you? Hiding under ground. Are you still surprised that humanity sees itself as the victim? They’re still threatened by our race, they don’t want us here… And you, you just need to get it together and come with us like you should’ve from the start… You just have to get that darling Corporal out of your head, forget the midget bastard.” The shifter closed in on Eren until the boy was pressed up against the wall, paralyzed.

The anger and defense on Eren's face were replaced with oncreeping horror and confusion. He couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing; he couldn’t believe any of this, though deep down - as his gut twisted in regret - he knew it was true. Something about this whole situation had been gruesomely wrong from the start, he'd never managed to reach his true goal, avenging his mother's death by defeating the titans. And he'd let down his fellow comrades in battle which hurt him the most. But even so, none of this was of Reiner's concern. Eren knew for a fact that the blond didn't care about the lives of others, or those that could have been saved. He merely wanted to get to Eren in some way, manipulate him for his own purposes, that was what this was.

And this escape wasn’t just about survival anymore. Reiner was clearly full of hate, he didn't just want to save himself, he held a deep grudge. He glared, surrounded by such an intimidating aura that it was enough to draw a wince from Eren, and he leaned in to whisper to him from up close: “I can help you forget him, you know? All I’ll need is a little sacrifice. Just like this.” Big hands gripped Eren's arms, squeezing them into the brick wall so they were immobile, and the boy barely managed a gasp before chapped lips forced themselves onto his own, already devouring him.

Eren froze up, reluctance shooting through him like a hot blade when he felt Reiner's jaws prying his own apart painfully. Reiner couldn't do this, Eren wouldn't allow it. Alarm caused him to automatically tense up, and Eren tried twisting out of Reiner's grip as the bulky figure in front of him held him against the wall with violent pressure. Eren's trembling ceased far too quickly when he realized he couldn't move, and everyone around them was like petrified. They were all too shocked to react, just like Eren, unable to defend himself. His head went completely blank, frantically trying to process what was going on, how it had turned out like this.

Eren had come here to reprimand Mikasa, and prevent the shifters from making a big mistake, and yet the tables had turned so quickly and so easily all because he had tried to settle this on his own. He should've never left Levi's side, the thought choked Eren up as regret pooled in his stomach. His ears rung with Reiner's accusing words still. He had no way to justify his selfishness, every bit of it was true. Eren hadn’t even considered all his own mistakes, but he dared to judge his sister for trying to flee. Narutally Eren had felt immense guilt many times in the past, but whenever he saw Eric - it was clear as day to him - it had all been worth it. And Levi had always made sure to take Eren's fears and reassure him, and Eren had simply let him without hesitation, strongly convinced that Levi had saved the world somehow.  
Eren squeezed his eyes shut in shame for having been so foolish and naïve. Humanity must really hate him, that realization hit him hard. Harder than the groping hands that were nearly crushing his bones into cold stone, and the unwanted tongue that forced his mouth further open to get what it wanted.

Reiner pulled away for a mere second, letting out a breathy whisper: "Come with us, Eren. I could protect you. What does your precious Captain have that I don't?" Cold teeth caged Eren's bottom lip roughly, and he only managed a weak cry of protest before Reiner continued to try and eat his mouth.

Maybe it was better if Eren left after all, the thought silently crept into his mind, he'd caused so much trouble already. Maybe if he disappeared, this hate the people harbored wouldn’t go over onto his children or his beloved man, who deserved to be admired by the people around him, not to be treated like an outcast. His Levi. Maybe it was better if he made Levi hate him, if he made Levi forget him, and let him raise their children in peace somewhere where Eren couldn’t hurt them with his selfish acts. – Like this one.

The boy couldn’t think straight, didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from and why. He whined helplessly against Reiner's abuse once he became slightly more aware of his situation again, the emotional hurt ceasing to numb his senses, and his reflexes jumping back into action. Despair finally began to choke him from within, and he started to register the pain where Reiner touched him. Everything went so fast, Eren could barely react. This wasn’t what he wanted, this wasn’t him. He heard blades clanking as Mikasa fell into a fighting stance once she finally got a grip again. “Reiner, enough! What do you think you're doing?”

The shifter just pushed himself harder into Eren's quaking form, grabbing his hair to angle Eren's head and shoving his invading tongue deeper past the boy's lips. A last gasp for air escaped Eren, and Reiner groaned in contentment at the taste, a triumphant and ridiculing grin spreading over his occupied mouth. Mainly it was Eren's lack of resistance that Reiner took pleasure in, that he could toy with the smaller male, and by now he was sure he had won. Eren brought up a shaky hand, fingers twisting into Reiner’s shirt as tears began dribbling down his cheeks, and he tried not to squirm against the hard, bruising surface of the wall. Instead, Eren tried to accept it. He was weak; he hadn't been able to defeat the titans let alone shifters. That was the truth, and Eren felt weaker than ever now.

Maybe he was better off giving in. Muffled whimpers filled the dungeon as he just couldn't restrain his cries anymore, and not just because he was hurt. He'd been nothing but a burden to Levi and the rest of humanity. He didn't want to destroy their peace any longer. He just wanted to live, too. He wanted to be free. And maybe the only way he could be was if he went with the other shifters.

“R-Reiner!” Krista suddenly screamed for him to stop, unable to watch it any longer, but Ymir just pulled her away from the scene when she noticed the sudden impending presence of an uninvited guest. The alarm it spread had Berthold and Annie gasping in surprise the moment their nervous stares fell on the person that stood in the room, having walked in on them completely unnoticed. Like a ghost.

Eren’s from tears cloudy eyes rolled away, meeting steel grey pupils. He thought he was hallucinating, that his guilt was getting the better of him, but no. Levi was right there, standing a few meters away from the armored titan who was holding Eren's limp, defeated body in his crushing arms.  
No, why was he here? Eren wanted him to go away; he didn’t want him to see this. Levi deserved so much better, and Eren was about to prove it to him. His hands that were still twisted into Reiner’s shirt, reluctantly pulled the blond closer as Eren squeezed his eyes shut again, humiliated and broken within. If he left, if he really left then he would have to give Levi a good reason not to chase him. Or so he thought.

The Captain watched, seemingly in disbelief, though his movements stayed remarkably steady and as cold and sharp as his expression whilst he slowly pulled his blades from the confines of their 3DMG cases. Firmly starting to move towards Eren and Reiner step by step, Levi's demeanour darkened calmly and cruelly.

With a grunt of realization Reiner broke away from the forced kiss to look over at the man challengingly. “See that, Eren? He’s already here and as if he’d been suspecting it, too… He belongs to them, and they’re planning to kill us, one by one, every shifter left in the world.”

“No- Levi…” Eren choked out an apologetic sob, still unable to move or think or speak, chained by fear.

“You’ll be the first, you rotten mutt,” the older male’s deep voice rung lowly with more than just a hint of homicide in it as he addressed Reiner. Eren felt himself sinking at the threateningly composed tone. In such a moment, how could Levi still know exactly what he was doing and remain in his ever solid stance? Eren was literally having a break-down in contrast to Levi.

His mouth was agape, still remembering the foreign, unwanted taste, his lips trembling in disgust. Eren couldn’t even get out a single tune anymore; his face was on fire from how hot his blood was, burning him from within. - From shame and guilt and shock that were breaking him apart and leaving him a helpless mess in front of his man. Or could he even still call him that after what he’d just done to Levi?  
Heavens, he was so fucked up. He could only watch in fear as the Captain came closer and closer while his mind played the scene off in slow motion. Eren couldn’t process a thing, whether Reiner’s nor Levi’s words, nor their next actions.

The Captain stopped only a sword’s length away from the blond and flung his blade forward without hesitation or mercy, letting it rush from its hilt and through Reiner’s neck. As if it had gone through thin air, it landed in the wall on the other side of the room with a horrid crack. Blood splattered onto Eren's now pale face, bursting from the gapping slit in Reiner's throat. The armored stared for a moment in complete shock as the heavy, dark liquid started spilling from his mouth thickly. Neck broken, spine split, he might as well have been dead the same second.

“AHH!” Berthold screamed in panic at what he saw, Annie behind him, shaking in horror.

Eren screeched as well once he found his voice again, and his arms shot out defensively, shoving at Reiner’s body, and sending the blond falling to the floor lifelessly. As soon as he hit the ground, Berthold rushed forward towards the dead body, probably out of reflex, but he never made it there as Levi’s second blade crashed into him as well, faster than a flash. It practically sliced through his forehead and remained buried in his skull as the tall figure limply stumbled to the ground beside his blond companion, eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

“Lev-!!” Eren broke off, terrified of the man he saw, of whatever else he could do now that it was obvious he was angry, and Eren flinched at the sound of his own voice, hitching breathlessly. He wanted to ask what was happening, why he was doing this, and if what Reiner had said about him assassinating the shifters was true, but-

This wasn’t real, Eren kept repeating in his head, hands coming up to cover his mouth. Ymir and Krista backed away defensively, afraid the Captain would turn on them as well, and Annie let out a desperate sob, bringing a hand to her mouth, ready to bite her wrist.

“No, Annie!!” Mikasa yelled last minute, storming to the little blond and grabbing her hands to restrain her. Levi paid it no mind at all and simply turned to Eren.

He gazed down at the brunette that had dropped to the floor. So this was where the boy had been in those nights he’d snuck away. This was what he had been doing.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice?” Levi asked, glaring at Eren in hurt. The man's expression eased out again way too fast, and Eren could only associate it with disappointment before all emotions had already fled Levi again. This had left him empty within seconds, and Levi could've sworn, in all his life, he had never felt this numb before. In fact Levi could barely feel anything anymore.

“No-… Levi, this was- I just…” Eren looked at the two sizzling corpses that lay right where they'd fallen, then at Mikasa who was holding Annie, both on their knees now. “Mh-“ He couldn’t talk, couldn't help the weeps that started jolting through his body. “Levi, you-“

“Did humanity a favor,” the Captain finished the sentence grimly.

Eren’s eyes widened in realization. He wasn’t the smartest; hardly a match for Armin or Hanji, but this, even he understood. “Was this your way of protecting us? Did Walter tell you to do this?!”

“You’re one to talk,” Levi spat, his limp face that had been blank seconds ago scrunched up in revulsion. “Was letting the armored seduce you _your_ way of doing it better?! Hah? Eren!”

The boy dropped his head into his arms in fear, drawing his knees close as he tried to hide himself and started to cry louder. He felt even more betrayed than he had when Mikasa had told him they were fleeing. But this time it was worse, this time it was Levi. And not only that, but Eren had also betrayed _himself._

“Eren had nothing to do with it!” Mikasa snapped from where she crouched with Annie. “He shouldn't even be here! When we found out he was pregnant with Eric, what did you do? You hid him away, and we blindly followed your every order. Now that I want to protect my own family, it’s suddenly a crime?”

“You’re not in danger, Mikasa,” Levi hissed in warning. “You should’ve let me handle things. I knew what these bastards were up to, that they pressured you into coming with them, threatening to attack us if not. Not once did I let them out of my sight! I did my research, I was here and had my eyes on you this whole time! I know you snuck out here constantly, and Eren with you! Well, look where it’s gotten you! The only _real_ enemy of humanity were these two!”

“And Annie,” Mikasa murmured bitterly. “Getting Annie away from here is my priority. Eren said you could protect the others, so I believed him. And Reiner said he would help protect _us-_ ”

“So you believed him… Instead of me, that is. Your only relative by blood, and you thought I’d let something bad happen to you?” the Captain concluded, words poisoned with anger. Mikasa would rather trust the enemies of humanity than him? “And Sasha and Connie? If their shifters flee, who would pay as the responsible ones?” Surely there was no longer a death-sentence in this new democracy they led, but having the two get locked up in cells so _they themselves_ could be free? Levi couldn’t believe any of this, that these were the members of his squad. And this was just the beginning.

“You simply chose the easier way out!” Mikasa shouted at her superior. “You murdered them because they were a thorn in your side! That’s all you can do - kill!”

“No… That’s all _they_ could do,” Levi replied firmly, voice lowering. “That’s why I chose to move them out of the way.” He felt not an ounce of regret, only rage. He'd done what was necessary to protect those shifters that were actually in favor of peace. Not because he believed the armored and colossal didn't deserve to live, but because it was simply impossible to stop them in any other way. And sooner or later, these brats would understand that by themselves; Captain Levi wasn't their goddamn babysitter. “Now… Return to your rooms, and we will not speak about this. That’s not just an order from your superior.” The man turned back to look down at Eren. “I say so.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, you knew what I was doi-hic- Why didn’t you… tell me you had this planned out?” Eren cried breathily before forcing himself to slowly glare up at Levi with trembling eyes. “The day you came back from Walter’s-… You planned this with him; you never told me this was what you were going to do. You lied!”

“Why would it matter if I was planning on keeping it secret? You wouldn’t have known it was me who did it. But they left me no choice, they wanted to escape tonight, and I couldn’t let it happen... Just like you.” Levi's voice morphed into defensive growls. “You being here was an even uglier coincidence. You think I wanted to see you here, like this, with that titan-sack of shit?”

“I am a titan, too!!” Eren shouted desperately, more anger hammering against his chest in alarm. He couldn't understand a word Levi was saying, and why he was doing this, and it only caused him more pain and grief. The brunette no longer wanted to listen to him, didn’t want to see him, didn’t want to explain.  
He felt awful enough this had happened. He’d kept secrets from Levi, Levi had lied to him, and now they were just making it worse. Eren shook his head frantically in denial, gripping his hair as he tried to cover his face with his cold hands. He wanted this to stop, turn back time, not let this happen; this just couldn’t be real.

“Enough,” the Captain snapped sharply, making Eren jerk away somewhat, and the boy coughed from his hitched breathing which just irritated Levi even more. “Stop it. Go to our damn room, Eren.”

The younger was so angry and so sorry, and he wished he _could_ go back to Levi, to their room, their babies, and pretend this never took place, but it was too late. It had happened, and it had ruined everything. Thinking it was all over now, Eren panted furiously, wiping at his tears helplessly in an attempt to stay calm; he didn't want to be alone. He was suffocating, drowning in pain, and there was no one to care, no one who would save him now. And he didn't want any of the others to. Scared as he was he didn't want them near him; he wanted his mother, that was all he could think of.  
Dread flooded him at the thought of what would happen to him, what would follow now. He and Levi had never had such a fight, Eren didn't know how to act or what to do; if he even should do anything at all or wait for the adult to lead on. It was like he no longer recognized the intimidating figure beside him, a stranger he should be wary of and clearly hadn't learned enough about over the past two years to say he was experienced enough in their relationship to handle this in a mature way. There was only one thing Eren's instincts provided him with, and that was fear, the alarming bells screaming not to enrage Levi any further. That in mind, and shaking all over, Eren tried to push himself onto his feet to get moving before the Captain would get even angrier, his cold eyes watching every step of the way. The older male was fucking furious, and it was frightening. Eren knew he was entirely powerless, especially after what he'd just done.

“That means all of you,” Levi spoke in a warning tone, gaze swaying over the four girls in the room.

Ymir glared at the Captain as she held a weeping Krista who had probably been shocked the most by all this. Eren could also understand their rage and fear. If humanity got distrustful again, would Levi just kill them off like he had Reiner and Berthold just now as well? It was no wonder if shifters would now no longer feel safe here, not sure anymore if their superior was even on their side still.  
Despite the clear reluctance on their faces, everyone began slowly shuffling back out of the building and back to the windows they’d escaped through. When it was Eren’s turn to climb up to their room he turned around to Levi, his pale jade eyes glassy.

“Get up there,” Levi whispered coldly after staring into Eren’s helpless gaze for a few seconds. The brunette shook his head, biting his lip. He was too scared. “Eren,” the Captain warned, but the younger just backed away nervously.

Levi sighed when Eren didn’t reply immediately. The man tilted his head up at another building, looking at a row of windows behind which Walter’s room lied in the dark. Levi was tempted to kill that bastard as well, but he knew he couldn’t. That would be too suspicious, and he and the shifters would be the first suspects. However if two titans disappeared off the surface of the earth forever, no one would care to even investigate. Even if Levi had left his blades there and written his name on the walls or something, nobody would give a damn. In his opinion, at least this way he could protect those that were innocent.

“I won’t hurt you,” Levi mumbled distantly as he gradually met Eren's eyes again, thinking those words might just console the boy a little.

“But you’ll leave me.” Eren hugged himself protectively, tears of anger streaming down his cheeks in distrust as he took another step back until he met the brick wall of the building. “You’re angry. You’ll do _something,_ I know it!” he stammered, a heavy lump forming in his throat from suppressing sobs.

“You don’t really know me, do you?” the older murmured in vague disappointment; he was hardly recognizable under all his ‘fake’ composure. Or at least Eren thought it couldn’t be real. Or maybe he really just didn’t know who Levi was. - Anymore. Or perhaps he never had.  
Levi’s brows wrinkled towards the bridge of his nose some more, and he grew impatient. “This isn’t the place to talk, Eren. What you did… and what I did - we’ll talk about it, but not here, and not now.”

“What I did…” Eren repeated brokenly, heart clenching as he remembered Reiner’s forceful lips, how he hadn’t resisted the blond and how he, for just a second, had wanted for Levi to hate him. But now that it was close to really happening, he was terrified. He loved Levi, and he didn’t want the man to hate him at all. He wanted to push Reiner away, still; he didn’t want his kiss, or anything from him. “What I did, Levi, it- wasn’t real. It wasn’t me,” Eren cried in shaky whispers, sinking his face into his arm to wipe at his tears.

“I know,” Levi simply retorted, voice toneless, almost impassive. “You probably just craved someone of your own race, I can’t blame you.”

Eren gasped faintly in utter pain, and before he knew what was happening, his anger had taken over and lashed out. He swung his arm, hand colliding with Levi’s cheek like a whip, creating a hard, loud slapping sound that echoed through the ruins of Trost. Eren woke from his shock-like trance once the sound invaded his ears, all too real. He froze up, as did Levi, who looked at the younger out of the corner of his narrow, dull eyes, head still slightly turned from the impact.

The expressionless man slowly shifted to look back at Eren directly, watching the boy wheeze in fury while holding his wrist that now burned from the harsh slam. “I didn’t mean that,” Levi whispered in a, for him, apologetic tone. “…You’re right, I shouldn’t have said that,” he admitted right away, voice still empty however. “Please go to our room now.”

Eren was already violently being swept away by hammering guilt, regret forcing out more tears. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, lowering his gaze as he hunched over and slumped against the wall behind him.

Levi nodded. “Calm down… We’ll talk tomorrow. Right now I’m just… We’re just angry and hurt, and we’ll get nowhere like this.”

Eren sniffed in defeat and gave a hum of agreement. His shaky hands reached out for the steel rope leading to the window to follow out Levi's order and start pulling himself back up to their chambers.

They had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done XD I hope you enjoyed so far~ Kudos and Comments are welcome!!! <333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

As if it would stop his fearful shivering, Eren bundled himself up in his blanket next to his sleeping children, heart wrenching as he tried to stifle his cries. Strangled wails were all that made it past his clenched teeth every now and then as he was forcefully trying to keep quiet, not wanting to wake the babies and scare them, letting them see his tears. Straining his body to keep it from hitching, the cold crept into Eren like a dark shadow nobody could see, despite the spring nights having warmed up the air. He restlessly looked across the room hidden in blackness, and to the side door. Levi was still in Mikasa’s room, the door closed. Eren couldn’t hear what they were saying, and he was worried things would escalate and one would end up killing the other.

“You don’t understand,” Levi growled in suppressed frustration. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest, fists clenched. “Had you not agreed to escape with them, they would've tried to kill us all, and they forced you into following them, used your fear to trick you, simply so you wouldn't count them as enemies in case it came to a real battle. The people just wanted _them_ gone. I only agreed to it because they were traitors; they were about to stab us in the back. I would never hurt any of the other shifters. You’re safe-”

“No, we’re not!” Mikasa hissed furiously, trying to keep it down as she glared at her superior. She protectively took a step back towards Annie behind her as if Levi had just drawn a blade at them. “Once they find out Annie is pregnant, they’ll kill her on the spot!”

“They won’t,” Levi replied knowingly, voice calm. “I have a deal with Walter; of course I didn’t do this for nothing. Reiner and Berthold were dangerous, Mikasa. Annie,” he looked over at the blond who flinched in anger when he said her name. “You’re not evil, I’m sure of that. But they were different, they were threatening humanity. They were threatening _you_ to threaten us! You’d be lying to yourself if you said; they felt _any_ regret at all for what they’ve done… They didn't have your sense of insight.” Grey eyes flicked back to Mikasa as the Captain addressed the growling girl again. “And when did I ever give you a reason to distrust me? Even back when you hated me the most.”

Her eyes narrowed, shame and hatred mixing in them chaotically. “You took Eren from me, now you’ll take my own family as well.” She obviously didn’t want to believe that herself, but she was still so angry, still under shock, and she wasn't aware of what she was saying.

Levi shook his head grimly, face turning dark in protest. “Enough of your bullshit, you brat. Stop spewing things at me you know nothing about… I love your brother, in case you haven't managed to register that fact over the past two years. What Reiner did to him, that was ok? Or why did you just stand by?”

Mikasa squinted in realization, still refusing to face it as her pulse raced. She'd been overwhelmed with the situation, just as everyone else. There was a long moment of silence, Mikasa and Levi continuing to glare at each other challengingly.

“I don’t-…” Annie's voice broke once she finally spoke. Her brows furrowed in a troubled manner as if she didn't quite know whether she should feel sorry or hurt. She seemed to avoid meeting the pairs of eyes set on her, arms wrapped around herself loosely and covering her front. “I never knew… what Reiner and Berthold were up to during the reign of the titans- I… I always only wanted to live. But they… They were following a darker purpose, that was all I ever knew. Yet, they were my only friends, and I didn’t want… to believe they’d hurt me, even now. Even after all this.”  
She sounded hurt no doubt, but the way Levi took it, she was disappointed in herself more so. She must’ve had suspicions, too, even as she tried to escape with them, driven by fear alone to ignore those suspicions.

Mikasa’s features softened as she looked over at the blond, walking away from Levi to pull her into her arms. “Annie, don’t be afraid.” Mikasa rested her forehead on the shorter girl’s shoulder while she held her. Annie took a quiet breath, still miserable of course, but thankful that Mikasa was there.

Levi wondered how scared the two must be of humankind if they were willing to go with the armored and colossal. Then again Reiner had manipulated them; Levi didn’t doubt he had planned it.

“You have _real_ friends now, Annie," the Captain assured, his tense frown relaxing into a more expressionless position as he watchted the two girls hug. "You’ll never have to be afraid again, because we take care of each other. Not like Reiner and Berthold who were willing to endanger you to their own advantage.”

“Shut up,” Mikasa mumbled, voice muffled by Annie’s white hoodie. “You have no say in this anymore.”

“I still am your guardian, you little shit,” Levi snapped impatiently, more in his usual scolding tone rather than as an insult. “And it’s not like I don’t care about you. You know that. But being the brat that you are, you’re sulking now because you've realized, you would’ve let your maiden go with those monsters without giving it a second thought. Eren was right… and you’ve dragged him into this, too.”

“I said, shut up,” Mikasa growled in reluctance at his words, rejecting and despising every bit of truth in them. She straightened stubbornly, still not looking at the older out of pure defiance. “Leave.”

“You damn kids,” Levi grumbled to himself, dropping his arms to his sides and turning to leave the room. “Take the time to think about what happened tonight, and don’t you dare get any more dumb ideas.”

If Mikasa insisted so bitterly on clinging to her childish resolve, Levi had no choice but to give her space and let her work it out herself. Her reaction was obviously due to the realization that had sunken in, and it hurt her clearly. The Captain bit back a huff, he had kids of his own he’d have to discipline one day; he didn’t need this additional stress beforehand. Levi knew they were still young and immature; they’d understand his actions in time. Until then they'd be out of his reach.

Lips forming an indifferent line in acceptance, he headed back to his room. It was pitch black aside from the palely lit squares the moon threw onto the walls through the windows. Hoping Eren was already asleep, Levi quietly loosened his 3DMG equipment, wandering across the room to pull the curtains shut.  
He let himself flop onto the nearest sofa, one arm under his head as he stared at the dark ceiling. Hearing Eren's slim frame shuffling to sit up in the bed dragged a sigh from Levi.

Eren could no longer keep calm when he realized Levi wouldn’t come to bed, waves of pain crashing through his chest, and making it hard to stay down. It was obvious Levi wouldn’t get close to him after tonight, and despite Eren's previous anger, he was unsettled rather than relieved. He already missed Levi's presence as if he'd been gone for years. He wanted to feel his warmth again, wanted to hear the Captain’s voice and his soothing words, telling him everything would be alright because he was there. Grieving gods; Eren was so helpless, mind completely astray. Levi would know what was best, especially in desperate situations; Levi always knew what to do. But now…

It was as if there was no more Levi. Eren felt lost, even as they were in the exact same room. He felt alone, though he knew Levi was there. He couldn't see him, nor could he hear the calming sound of Levi's serene breathing beside him. Eren cringed inwardly as he gazed into the darkness desperately in search of Levi's short, firm figure, but it was too dark to recognize the man on the sofa, and Eren highly doubted Levi even wanted to be seen. No luck, he forced himself to slowly lie down again, his voice silenced by the heavy stillness that made it hard to speak. And it gradually caused more panic to rise in Eren's chest the longer he lied awake, but he knew better than to speak to Levi now. He had no words, and he'd only get rejected.  
He knew that if he opened his mouth, he’d start begging for help, and make an even greater fool of himself. The poor kid couldn't help it in a situation so hopeless, he wanted to cry, _needed_ to cry, and someone to comfort him. However, that wouldn't happen, and Eren knew he deserved no better. Shrinking into his pillow, he silently kept his fears to himself, dreading the next day that was to come, no idea what awaited him.

It had to be a miracle that he had slept at all. His ocean-green eyes blinked open in confusion since he didn’t remember having fallen asleep, not even being close to it. The first thing alarming his senses was that it was bright outside, he must’ve slept in. And it was quiet, as though he were the only person in the world.

Eren hastily rubbed his eyes with an arm, still weakly lying on his side as far on the outside of the bed as possible. He already felt strange, like something was off. Once his vision started to clear he recognized Levi across from him a few meters away, sitting in a chair that the man had positioned so he could face Eren. But his tired gaze was directed to the side randomly and not at Eren, and he was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees as his fingers intertwined over his lips thoughtfully.

It appeared he’d been waiting for Eren to wake up, and something about that was suddenly making the brunette’s stomach churn. He slowly pushed himself up from the mattress to sit, frowning nervously in worry. He would've said something if it wasn't for the impassive look on Levi's face which silenced him yet again, child-like innocence trembling in his eyes as he looked at the Captain.  
Levi didn’t react at first, and Eren briefly glanced behind himself in search of his babies, but the space next to him was empty.

The young noney’s head spun around in alarm. “Where are they!?”

At that Levi gradually straightened in his chair, sharp pupils finally meeting Eren. “With Hanji and Erwin,” the older male explained tonelessly, voice low as if there was still a sleeping child he didn't want to wake.

Eren didn’t need to ask _why_ Eric and Emilia were gone. He pressed the blanket to his chest helplessly, the need to hide himself suddenly far too overpowering.

“We head out today,” Levi informed blankly, hoarse like he’d been crying, but Eren doubted that. “Both Erwin and Hanji are very busy. As you can guess, Berthold and Reiner’s bodies were found or what's left of them. So you should know, I wouldn’t have brought Ery and Lelly to the Commander of all people if this wasn’t extremely important… and urgent.” The older gestured at Eren expectantly with a flick of his wrist. “Well then, I’m listening.”

Eren let out a shaky breath of disbelief. “Wh-why me? Don’t you think you have more to explain than I do?” he couldn’t help the snappy remark, rage starting to come back to him as he was forced to gruesomely recall everything that had happened, scenes he wished to erase from his memory forever.  
“You have to tell me why, Levi. Why?”

“I saw no other way. Your sister will stay with us, just like you wanted. We’ll be safe along with the little ones, the way you wanted it. The murderers of your mother got what they deserved, and yet you’re not satisfied,” Levi listed nonchalantly. He’d known Eren wouldn’t be hundred percent about it, but he still didn't understand what exactly it was that distressed the boy to this extent. Maybe he was just shocked to have seen his man do something so brutal after all. But then again, Eren could be quite brutal himself, as he'd proven in the past.

“I- I just… the lie. That day, when you came back from your talk with Walter you didn’t even hint at such a plan, on contrary, you were ice cold,” Eren whispered accusingly, still stunned as if he could see the events of last night playing out before him all over again.

“I can be, if I have to,” the Captain admitted casually, but his voice and face dropped soon enough, hurt clearly starting to get visible as he spoke in distrust. “What I want to know is… what were you doing down there, with that titan and why? _How_ could you do it? Don’t tell me you were too weak.”

“He forced me!” Eren immediately burst out, eyes squeezing shut and fingers clenching as he pressed them to his ears, hunching over in shame. “I didn’t want it, I was so confused, and shocked I- I just couldn’t react! Some-something happened to me in that moment, I wasn't myself- I don't- it ruined everything. I simply wanted to stop Mikasa...”

“So it did, huh? How many times did you sneak out behind my back?” the Captain asked in a darker tone, eyes narrowing more when Eren's shouting turned into cries.

“What?” the boy whimpered in disbelief. Did Levi think he went down there those times to get fucked by the armored? Did he have so little trust in Eren? Eren’s blood turned cold as the thought sunk in. “I-… I had to- I wanted peace at mind!! I didn’t go down there for Reiner!! And I couldn’t let you know; you didn’t allow it!” Eren screamed, but Levi appeared to ignore his fit, remaining expressionless.

“You had thoughts about leaving with them, didn’t you? That's what 'ruined it', no? Ruined your mission...? Your mission to ‘get your sister’, but you let him manipulate you, like a child lured by candy. You would’ve left us-“ the Captain murmured bitterly, feeling betrayed.

“No. No, Levi.” Eren shook his head in denial, tears welling up and glistening his cheeks. The world around him was spinning, and he only wanted it to stop. Everything was slipping away, out of his reach where he had no control over anything anymore, not even himself.

“I don’t know what you were trying to achieve with it, but… you considered leaving me and our babies - for nothing,” Levi grew quieter with each word, brows pulling together as he let the realization run through him once more. It hurt, burned furiously, Levi couldn't remember ever having felt anything worse than this. Eren was everything to him, his entire world evolved around Eren. He loved that brat so damn much; it wasn't fair no matter how Levi looked at it. He belonged to Eren, and that meant the kid could do with him as he pleased to any given point in time. It was only fair if Eren in return belonged to him.

Levi didn’t consider himself to be the crazy-type, but there was one thing not even his sanity could prevent. - If Eren ever left, he’d probably hunt him down, and kill him. He'd follow him into death right away, too, of course. Levi wouldn’t even know how or where to begin coping with Eren willingly disappearing out of his life, only one brutal outcome was the solution Levi saw. And yesterday night they had barely avoided it. It wasn't surprising that Levi was conflicting with himself on how to settle this now.

“I was trying to think of a way of doing this without anybody getting hurt! You’d just kill the shifters because humanity is scared of them? That's not a solution,” Eren defended between uneven pants, gripping the blankets tighter in shame and fear.

Levi suddenly rose from his seat, making Eren flinch in uncertainty. The boy stared in shellshock as the Captain strode up to the bed, slightly towering over the younger. “Your plan failed miserably then, unless you intended to hurt _me._ In that case, congratulations. If you really know so little about me to think I'd aimlessly kill innocent people, maybe we shouldn’t be together.” That wasn’t what Levi wanted, never, and yet the dire threats of frustration poured out of him uncontrollably. His muscles twitched and tensed in protest over his own words that it was no longer possible for him to ignore it; this simply wasn't what he wanted, and he was about to prove that by all means. This _couldn’t_ be what he wanted, since he was still reaching out to Eren, almost desperately. Before Levi knew it his hand was cupping the boy’s cheek, so he could gaze into those beautiful eyes which were now wide with horror.

Eren’s lips trembled as Levi’s thumb grazed them intently. “N-no… You don’t mean that, Levi.” The brunette slowly pulled away and dropped his face into his hands, starting to let out silent sobs. “Stop, you have to stop this, please.”

Eren was gripped by his shoulders almost immediately, Levi shaking him so Eren would look at him. “If I hadn’t showed up, then what? They would’ve taken you with them,” he whispered deeply, a hiss on his teeth. The man just didn’t want to believe that Eren had thought he would leave it like that, that he wouldn’t come bring Eren back, that Eren could decide over their combined fate just like that and end what they had all on his own, without any protest from Levi.

“I wouldn’t have let them, never!” Eren protested heartbrokenly as he stared back at Levi, pleading for the man to believe him. But Levi’s expression had hardened in a - to Eren unfamiliar - mix of anger, disappointment and worry. Eren could only cry out in surprise when Levi pushed him down on the bed with strong arms, and _kept_ him down.

“Is that so? You looked quite determined,” Levi accused, gaze glassy and empty, seeming so unlike him. He pressed himself onto Eren aggressively, dominantly, not in his usual protective way. Eren already knew what was going on the moment he felt the crushing force of the older male's body against his own. The Captain had always been possessive, but this time he was serious. Eren had crossed a line, and it was Levi’s violent instinct to fix that.

However, Eren had no intentions of interfering, he wanted Levi back. No matter what it meant or what it would cost him. The brunette couldn’t help but whine as his breathing hitched: “Levi, you- have no idea. I never wanted to leave you, at any point in time. He attacked me, I froze up, and then you came out of nowhere to start slaughtering them.” Eren tried to explain so he would at least make some sense to Levi, but he kept blacking out, entranced by the forceful pressure from above, and Levi’s intimidating growls weren’t helping. He didn’t want to oppose the Captain or anger him even more, Eren wanted him to continue so Levi would make it all right again. He believed the man could do that if Eren showed him that he still only loved him and always would.

“Didn’t me- I didn’t mean it. I want you. Only you. I wished you would come rescue me. I wished for you,” Eren spluttered breathlessly, shaking his head, eyes falling shut. He didn’t care if this would make him seem weak. If there was one person he was allowed to be weak in front of, it was his fucking husband.

“Touché,” Levi mumbled in a low voice, apparently not all that dissatisfied with the explanation. Perhaps because he was busy with something else. His hands wandered down on Eren, roughly groping at Eren's curves and the younger whimpered, not feeling the same love in Levi’s usually soft touches. It caused his heart to twist, and he tried not to writhe beneath the older male like a tortured animal. He wanted Levi back; he wanted everything back the way it was. Not like this; this was punishment, pure punishment.

Confused and in shock over his own alarming thoughts, Eren barely noticed Levi stealing away his clothes. The man breathed onto his lips heavily, the sudden sense of greed in Levi's gut nearly overwhelming him with want. Screw it, Levi thought, tugging on Eren’s lower lip with his teeth demandingly, and Eren without objection opened up, accompanied by a faint moan of defeat.  
It went too fast, and he couldn’t have brought up the energy to stop the older male, which would have required a _lot_ of energy. Levi yanked him into an upright position on his lap, hauling the boy against himself conveniently to get another few deep kisses whilst Eren's head was angled down against his own, foreheads grinding and noses bumping. Eren didn’t care if he’d be tossed around like a lifeless doll as Levi nibbled on his tongue persistently, he didn't care about anything anymore.

Limply bouncing up and down in Levi’s lap, the brunette rode the pulsing erection Levi had sprouted within seconds. The Captain had lost all sense of control, could no longer stand being near Eren without having him; it was like a monster had woken up inside him. And Eren didn’t hesitate to obey, arms tightly wrapped around Levi’s neck so nothing could take him away anymore. Naturally and as if he just couldn't resist, Eren let the man bury himself deeply inside him. Again and again, in an attempt to keep Levi close to him.

The noney groaned in pleasure once Levi released his lips in favor of thrusting his hips harder, all the while sharply scrutinizing Eren. The boy panted as he bobbed on Levi’s member lightheadedly, seemingly unaware.

He tiredly leaned forward to hold on to the Captain for support, a breathless plea on his parted lips as he offered himself to him. The man had been looking down what little space lied between them, to the mess of limbs where they were connected, so he could see exactly where he had to maneuver Eren in order to eliminate any gap before he briefly redirected his attention, and swooped up from below, pressing openmouthed kisses to Eren’s lips again. He pulled the younger in, against his muscular abdomen, penetrating deeper, and every _inch_ was Levi's merciless intention to hit the spot. Eren gasped at the relentless invasion, insides stretched by Levi’s stiff, hot cock and everything else was forgotten.

Levi dragged his hands up Eren’s back until he reached the boy’s neck, causing him to throw his head back enough for Levi to run his fingers through his soft brown locks. Combing through the thick yet light strands, Levi curled his fingers, gripping them tightly and tugging so he was pulling just right for it to be pleasant but also overpowering.  
He held Eren still in his current position to suck the skin of his bared throat, now that it was open for his access, Eren’s moans pitching in response, whines of impatience taking their place when Levi didn’t continue his impelling, piercing strokes from below.

The man let out a low growl, disturbed in his task of savoring Eren's sweetness when the boy demanded more movement, hips twitching desperately against Levi's lap to spur on his lust and receive more of that internal impact Eren was craving. Sounds of Eren's slick, and skin shoving against skin filled the room at which even the Captain couldn't ignore the growing arousal in his groin anymore, triggered by Eren's shaky thrusts. And Levi began slamming into the brunette once again, double the speed. Eren couldn’t withhold the stimulation for long and wasn’t planning on it either. He wanted to come, Levi submerged inside him, like this. And just thinking about it made Eren lose his composure. He fell against Levi without restraint, clinging to the stronger as his back arched, hips still rising and falling on Levi's length with every time the Captain filled him with his precise pushes. So completed by Levi, so full, Eren could hold on to him forever and it was like nothing could ever take the man from him.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax as he felt his climax approach. He thought he was probably coming too early, not that he'd care, but he was proved to be right on time when Levi followed suit in an instant, grinding up into him. His movements became smaller almost immediately and Eren’s hips, although weakening, automatically rolled against Levi’s sharp, disjointed jolts, still taking the older male all the way in as Levi spilled his seed. The Captain grunted through gritted teeth, more in effort than in relief, forehead pressed against Eren’s collarbones as he forced himself to concentrate on not getting the boy pregnant.

Voice whiny from the strain of release, Eren gasped heavily, clawing at the Captain’s back as he felt the warm substance enter him. But there was no time to recover, he’d barely eased into the serene afterglow of orgasm when sudden dread took over him anew, the same moment as Levi grew quiet. Eren's arms instinctively tightened around him, desperately trying to keep the man close. It didn't seem like Levi would forget his anger from before and gently lay Eren down to cuddle him like he used to. What if he left after this? Eren didn’t even know where these notions were coming from, and he suddenly felt weak, submissive.

Levi’s unexpected affection had fed Eren’s desire to please, and his lust for the older male. But as assumed, Levi slowly put Eren down on the bed, freeing himself of his hug as he pulled out from between his legs, leaving a cold emptiness in Eren.

The youth winced, reaching out for Levi and trying desperately to hide his panic. “Levi-“ he choked out, drawing the man’s attention.

The Captain’s half-lidded eyes took in Eren’s curvy frame as if he had to memorize every bend and arch of his body, imprint it in his mind so he would never forget, no matter how much time passed. Eren shuddered under his deep gaze that harbored no satisfaction whatsoever, even after what they'd just done, it wasn't enough. It hadn't consoled Levi in the slightest, he felt no wiser than he had minutes ago, if anything, he was even more hollow than before. His behavior was extremely strange to Eren, he was acting like he wouldn't get to see Eren for very long. Even so, Levi didn't cling nor did he seek out Eren's touch. Instead he stemmed himself off the bed to hover over the younger.

“What is it?” Levi whispered in a raspy voice, nearly as if he already knew what Eren was going to say.

But Eren didn’t have anything in mind, he just wanted to say his name, because he didn't know how to keep him close. “Wait…” he sniffled hoarsely, unsure of what to do. Eren’s head just grew emptier by the second, and Levi rolled his eyes, moving off of him with a hint of disappointment on his sullen face.

The man sat on the bedside, stubbornly staring down as he fixed his belt. He ignored the cold hand on his shoulder as Eren tried to call out to him again, but not only his words were gone now, his voice, too.

“You don’t have to strain yourself,” Levi mumbled indifferently before continuing in a stricter manner. “I can’t stay here no matter what you say. I’m busy today, our departure was delayed until noon.” He spoke so monotone, so unfamiliar, so… Levi. Levi when Eren had first met him, before the soldier had developed feelings for his subordinate. It was like a light had died out in him.

For an endless moment Eren thought his heart might stop. He hadn’t broken Levi, had he?

“I’ll get the kids, and bring them to you. You stay here,” the Captain ordered, pulling on his shirt as he stood from the bed. Eren wanted to protest and follow him, but remembered he was still naked, and powerless.

The brunette started looking around in the bed frantically, searching his clothes Levi had probably tossed across the room. A knock on the door caused Eren to flinch and grip the blankets tightly to cover himself up again. This was the worst, he just wanted to cry, and he didn't want anybody near him as he did, especially when he was this vulnerable.

“Who is it?” Levi spoke in irritation from where he stood, tying his cravat. It stung Eren that Levi was clearly unmindful of Eren's current state, and the boy pressed a hand to his face in aimless anger and frustration.

Erwin opened the door, peeking into the room with Emilia on his arm. Eric squeezed himself through by the man’s legs, running into the room cheerfully.

“Nona! Dade, we back,” the toddler announced with his silky, babbly voice as he hurried towards Levi. His father bent over to pick him up into his arms and greet him, the little one hastily wrapping himself around Levi’s neck. He waved his tiny hand at Eren from over Levi’s shoulder. “Nonee,” he sang innocently.

Eren forced a sad smile before looking back at the Commander worriedly who stepped into the room as well, closing the door behind himself, and Emilia also started waving his hands when he saw his parents.

“Da!” the baby squeaked excitedly.

Once Erwin caught sight of Eren wrapped in a blanket, shoulders bare, the blond quickly looked away, already having recognized the situation. “So you’ve made up?” he directed the question at Levi.

He didn’t respond, just turned to look at Eren expressionlessly before his thin brows twitched, darkening his face apathetically. Eren looked down in shame and disappointment; the hard, accusing glower would’ve been enough to make the boy cry right there.

Levi returned his attention towards his superior, but was cut off when Eric screamed in realization, starting to giggle.

“Nane naked, ah see ya! Wittle bare bum!” he babbled, though, Eren was hiding behind his blanket, but Eric had heard his father say that when either he or Emilia were being bathed, and just senselessly repeated everything his papa said.

“Shh. You mind your own business,” Levi mumbled softly, putting Eric down so the child could run to his noney.

“Levi.” Erwin sternly nodded in his direction before his sky-blue eyes flicked over at Eren skeptically.

“He knows,” Levi muttered, staring off to the side before meeting the Commander’s gaze again.

Erwin straightened in acknowledgement, but not surprise: “Why didn’t you tell me you were up to something? - _Before_ it happened?”

“You knew I was up to something,” the Captain replied bluntly, and that was the truth. “I honestly thought you’d figure it out, but even so, I wouldn’t have asked your permission. You of all people should understand. You never minded sacrifices if it helped achieve your goals in the end.” Levi walked up to the taller to take Emmy, the baby bumbling curiously, reaching up to ruffle his father’s dark hair as he was handed over.

“I don’t care that you killed them,” Erwin whispered through clenched teeth so no one would hear. He closed his eyes, seemingly calming as he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. “It’s about principle here, Levi. You were making deals with Walter while you know that we are working with him, or more against him. You have to tell us if you’ve been talking to him and what about or Hanji, Armin and I could make a wrong move and raise suspicions if we just did something that might contradict the conditions of your contracts with Walter. That would be hell.”

“Wait, are you saying Armin didn’t figure it out either? I mean you’re an old man, but Armin?” Levi's brows furrowed thoughtfully, lips twtiching and he crossed his arms around his son as he let Emilia inspect him in adoration.

“Levi,” Erwin warned, not liking his sarcastic tone when this was a serious matter. “Enough. Unlike you, Armin would’ve informed me straight away, however, he was busy helping me keep Walter under control. But that’s not what counts right now. You understand what I said?”

“Yes, sir,” Levi sighed, reaching up to detangle Lelly’s little hand out of his hair.

“Good,” Erwin murmured in slight relief. “We have to be able to count on you as our ally,” he reminded once more, and Levi huffed in annoyance. Was Erwin his father or what? Of course Levi knew that, he wasn’t just his ally, he was his best friend. “We’re leaving soon, so all of you get ready." Erwin glanced back at Eren on the bed who was cuddling a babbly Eric to his chest and hiding the little one in his embrace. “Eren will be in a carriage with his sister, Annie, Armin and Jean.”

At least something. As of now Eren could _not_ ride a horse. But he dreaded seeing the others. He’d much rather be alone than pretend everything was ok for his friends. And he didn’t even know how to act around Mikasa and Annie now. Not after that.

He finally looked up from squeezing his cheek to Eric's head when Erwin continued: “Levi, you’ll be part of the escort team of that carriage. We want to make it to the nearest big city in less than six days.”

The Captain nodded in agreement, knowing the weather should be fine for them to make it by then. He turned to Eren, setting Emilia down in the brunette’s lap. “He’s probably hungry, feed him,” he stated promptly. He wasn’t about to wait for a reply when Eren grabbed his cravat.

“Levi-“ The man stopped to meet Eren’s eyes, unable to pull away. But again, the boy couldn’t find his words. He just wanted to pull Levi in for a kiss, but he feared rejection more, especially in front of their children. He could only let the white cravat slip through his fingers, and watch as the older male spun on his heel and headed for the door without another word.

“Eren,” Erwin nodded an 'exuse us' at him before following Levi, leaving the noney alone with his babies.

Eren swallowed, trying to suppress tears in front of the two little ones as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Levi was still angry, Levi was… Did he hate Eren now? No, Eren wouldn’t survive that.

He had to stay calm, he kept telling himself, breathing becoming shallow. He could hear Eric babble something in the distance, hugging his little brother lovingly.

“Emi-ia bebe,” he mumbled to the unresponsive, tiny bundle. Eren just absently reached up to stroke their hair with trembling hands, forcing himself to keep calm.

He prayed to the gods, he hoped Levi would come back to him. His Levi. He wanted him back the way he was, the man who loved and adored him and treated him like a treasure. Had Eren not known what he had with Levi before? Because now he knew what it would be like to lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the smut was under such conditions, I am. Q-Q I hope you could still enjoy it while I bawled out my eyes. The innocence is gone.
> 
> I love all your Comments, don't be shy!!! <333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fluffy fanart of Eric and Emilia!
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/140100912241/some-fanart-for-my-fanfiction-just-mpreg-things)

“Eren, wake up.”

Eren could hear the indistinct words as if from a distance. Levi was leaning over him, Eric having fallen asleep beside his noney while Emilia still suckled peacefully, nudged up against Eren’s chest.

The Captain hadn’t been gone for long, an hour at most, but it had been enough to pull Eren's exhausted figure into a restless sleep. “We’re leaving. Now,” Levi spoke huskily as to not wake Eric.

Still drowsy, Eren’s head popped up out of the pillows and he urged himself to force his eyes open, revealing their foggy green. Levi already straightened again, digging up Eric from the bundled blankets in order to carry the sleeping child out of the room, scarf dangling from the limp little body.

“Levi-!” Eren whined in surprise when the man left with their son. It took Eren some time to process it in the first place, and by then the older was halfway out the door, not responding.

The brunette jolted up as good as he could in his state, drawing a squeal of complaint from Emilia who then grabbed at Eren’s chest with pouty lips covered in spilt milk. The young noney looked down at his baby, somewhat troubled as Emmy kept tugging on his shirt impatiently.

“Na-ne, nam-na,” the little one pleaded softly, completely helpless, and oblivious to his nonee’s distress.

Eren frowned in apology, cradling the baby in his arms. “Shhh. Noney’s got you,” he whispered, wiping at Emilia’s mouth. Movements weak from worry, he nervously searched off the direction Levi had left in, though the Captain was already out of sight.

The boy’s vision threatened to blur with tears again just when Emilia went silent. Eren’s gaze scurried to the heavy clock on the wall and with dread he remembered, he had to get dressed properly. Trying to take a deep breath, and still shaky from suppressing sobs, Eren sat Emilia on the carpet once the baby had calmed. The tiny bundle reached out its little hands after his noney only to be left behind as Eren wandered to the dresser. The brunette looked around in the room like he was here for the first time.  
The place was emptier than ever, all their things missing, their belongings, everything that had made this place their home, at least for some time. It no longer provided the safety and warmth they'd filled their four walls with. On contrary, it portrayed exactly how Eren felt - hollow. He found a last, fresh set of clothes and got changed while Lelly began singing babbly melodies to himself, bored due to the absence of his toys, the room now bare and colorless.

When Eren stemmed his hands against the drawer, letting out yet another sigh, Emilia became impatient. He began to get squirmy again, not giving his noney a lot of time to collect himself. The child was so different from Eric, less composed, not as shy, louder and a bit less careful, too, though equally as clingy in another way. Eren could tell the difference, despite the baby only being half a year old, he knew everything about his children. And he knew most of all that he couldn't let his own feelings mess with his duties as a noney. Emilia needed him, he told himself, and swallowed as he had to let go of the dresser, Emmy forcing his attention back on himself.

“Shh, pumpkin,” Eren cooed soothingly while sinking to the floor to gently take his son into his arms. “Little bambi.” He wouldn't allow himself to ever neglect his children, no matter what Levi did to him or how drained he would get.

The whiny bundle quickly ceased his squirming with a final, satisfied sniffle, gazing at his noney innocently. So he’d just wanted to be in Eren’s arms, nothing more. But Eren knew he wasn’t a crybaby, simply stubborn and dependent with iron determination, even at such a young age Emilia knew what he wanted. And it was Eren's instinct to come after his baby's needs with great care.  
He carefully combed Emilia’s messy black strands back somewhat with his fingers to free his eyes of the stray bangs, getting lost in deep blue gaze. Eren only looked up when he heard someone enter again. Levi came to a stop in the middle of the room when he found Eren and Emilia sitting on the floor.

“Are you ready now?” the Captain inquired dryly, fingers fidgeting by his sides, repeatedly rolling to fists, then loosening again.

Eren quickly stumbled onto his feet with a nod. He held Lelly tightly against his chest as he met Levi’s gaze in hesitation. The older male just stared back expectantly, waiting for him to get moving, but Eren purposely remained in place, trying to manage a defiant frown.

“Don’t do that,” the brunette stammered defensively, hoping he sounded more angry than desperate. Unfortunately, his wary posture proved otherwise when he took a step back. “Please, I want you to stop. I don’t know what’s happened to-… to _you,_ and…” Fuck, he’d started pleading again. Eren cursed his racing heart for taking over his words. But he had greater fears at the moment; he actually knew very well what had happened or at least that he was the cause of the Captain's anger. He just didn’t know how to fix it, and at this rate Levi had probably already seen through him, frowning over Eren's incapability to deal with his own mistakes.

“Stop with what, Eren?” The Captain obviously didn’t want an answer to that. He played clueless, voice dropping an octave before his eyes began glinting dangerously. “Enough now… Go.”

Eren instinctively hugged Emilia closer in fright, shaking his head barely noticeably. “Levi, I have to-“

“Eren,” Levi cut him off, tone now softer. He briefly looked away, blinking a few times to get a clear head as he huffed for air. “We’re leaving and we- we do not have the time, nor do I have the nerve to argue with you now. You’ll have to wait.”

“It’s not fair,” Eren whined, on the verge of tears again. And he didn't want to argue, he wanted to feel safe in Levi's presence again.

“Goddammit, I know that,” Levi hissed lowly, still not looking at the boy. He wasn't happy with this either.

Eren could feel his entire being shrink, his insides contracting like he was being trapped in a narrow corset which continued to tighten around his helpless frame. Don’t panic, just don’t panic now; his head kept repeating to himself. And this man, his Levi… Why did Eren suddenly feel so violated as he remembered his touches from just this morning? Something that should have been natural, comforting even, was now making him feel abandoned, lonely and dirty. Was it because of what Reiner had done that he was now unwanted, unloved?  
After it all Eren was convinced he was the one who’d been mistreated, not just by the shifter. Yet he couldn’t even tell whether he was victim or criminal. It was a vague haze. It literally felt like Levi had tossed him away to let him fend for himself, and by that thought Eren couldn’t help his trembling, making Emilia whine in discomfort as he sensed his noney’s dangerous aura of hurt and anger, tiny fists twisting into Eren's blouse.

The baby’s quiet whimpers must’ve triggered something in Eren because he felt that his despair was only short-lived as it was replaced by rage. What gave Levi the right? How fucking dare he? Eren forced his hitched breathing to calm down with a deep sigh, a glare forming on his face whilst his body tensed up defensively.

The brunette no longer wanted to be the victim. He didn’t want to cry again, it really wasn’t _fair!_ Levi was so far away, distancing himself more and more with every second, ever since last night. And he let Eren actively feel that there was absolutely nothing Eren could do about it. When the younger tried to reach out to him, show him that he still wanted him, the man met Eren with rejection. He rejected him, so what did he expect from Eren? How was this fair? Either Levi was secretly telling him to fight for it or he was actively telling him to give up, like he couldn't fucking decide either. Eren wouldn’t give up, however, no matter what. He wouldn't let Levi tell him what he could or couldn't do.

Eren tried to ease his screaming mind, knowing they’d get nowhere like this. Neither of them even wanted to open their damn mouth, they just weren't ready yet. It was probably just too early. Too early to fight, too early to forgive. And still Levi had gotten Eren’s hopes up too soon as well, the shameless bastard - had held him down and kissed him, used his body! And now he was accusing the youth of wanting him back just like that? A normal reaction for someone who was angry.

But in all his agony - how should Eren acknowledge the pain Levi must be in? Eren didn't doubt Levi had to be hurt badly if he was doing this, but if Eren was hurt just as bad there wasn't a very big chance that he was willing to do anything about Levi's own pain. He could only wonder how devastated, offended and humiliated Levi had to be that he was willing to put Eren through this. This harsh and not to mention cruel punishment, could Levi really justify it? Did he even know how grave it was what he was doing?

Sure he had kept secrets, and maybe he’d left off a wrong impression on Eren when he suddenly killed Reiner and Berthold in front of the boy. Maybe it had disheveled Eren’s flawless image of Levi, proving the Captain was not the protective hero the younger wanted to see in him, but rather a coldblooded killer? Or so Levi thought now. What he didn't realize in his blind fury was that Eren of course wouldn't care whether Levi was either of that; he'd still always love the man. He'd love him unconditionally, and that was how Eren wanted to be loved by Levi again, too. The boy managed, his feelings were strong enough. Levi was the one who appeared to be struggling with himself in that point. Letting all that sink in, anger began boiling in Eren's stomach again, anger over the older male's weakness, and the young noney was no longer sure what he had done wrong exactly. In his opinion he didn't deserve to be treated like this by Levi, not at all.

Eren would definitely not start searching the fault in his own actions first, too hurt to be rational, his pain drowning out everything else, all the facts. But he still could not deny, he had selfishly snuck away to see the armored and colossal for reasons still unknown to Levi. Then much like Mikasa, Eren hadn’t trusted Levi when the Captain promised they were safe. Instead of asking him for help he chose to take matters into his own hands, not seeing how Levi could’ve made it so much easier. Obviously the man had had a plan; he’d even told Eren so.

And Eren, who had known Reiner was manipulating and even threatening Mikasa and Annie, had kept his mouth shut, too afraid to tell the Captain. Looking back on it now, the boy wasn't even sure what he had tried to hide from Levi. Perhaps he was afraid to drag Levi into it and have him get caught by Walter or he had wanted to avoid having to explain why he’d been sneaking out in the first place. Though spying on his sister since he suspected her to be in danger would’ve been perfectly reasonable enough – not informing Levi right away wasn’t. But as always, Eren didn't want to be a burden and chose the hard way out. Even an idiot like Jean knew as much.

Surely, Levi and Eren both had fucked up, one couldn’t have done so without the other. That didn’t justify their actions, however, and they were in for a lot of trouble as both searched the fault in the other.

Despite Levi being Eren’s most loyal protector, Eren hadn’t let the man help, and as a result he had almost been stolen away. Levi couldn't understand why Eren would do such a thing, how he could risk it. It made no sense to Levi that Eren had seen it as necessary to act by himself. Eren had only had few things in his mind at the time. He'd been afraid Levi could get in trouble if the boy got him involved with the armored and colossal. People had hated those two from the start, and Levi who was slowly gaining back the soldiers’ respect could not have been seen with Reiner and Berthold or he would've been accused of plotting with them for sure. And he also couldn’t afford to let them use threats of attacks to force him to cooperate with them, endangering humankind.  
So in the end Eren had taken action on his own, thinking he had been trapped with no other option, but it had only managed to hurt Levi and mess them both up. Seeing Eren like that with another - something Levi had feared more than anything - it had pulled a trigger. He never showed it, but he got jealous very quick. The thought of Eren leaving him for someone else, someone younger, was a horrifying thing Levi shouldn’t even have to deal with. He’d kept it hidden under his many layers of composure, because he'd always been confident in his love to Eren. And how could he not? Despite becoming a noney and growing up through hardships, Eren had never stopped being the loyal boy with a crush on his admired idol. Levi would've noticed if Eren had ever shown an ounce of interest in anyone else. The thought alone was absurd to Levi, and yet he'd seen what he'd seen.

His reasoning told him jealousy was bad. He trusted Eren after all, Eren deserved his trust more than anyone, _but_ now Levi had proof. If there was another man, sticking his tongue down the boy’s throat, Eren could easily go with it and forget Levi. - Even leave him and their children behind, that’s how it looked to Levi. It made no fucking sense, this couldn’t be his Eren.

While the older male clung to the brunette, he at the same time still didn’t know how to react. He’d tried to claim the younger back this morning, but to Levi it would just never feel right to do so with force, and it had only made things worse. The needed step had to come from Eren. If he really no longer wanted Levi, no amount of force would ever bring Eren back to him, there would be nothing left to claim. That in mind, Levi was beginning to try and get himself to accept that sometimes the ones you love just aren’t the ones meant to be by your side.

He struggled with all his might to push that thought away. Because it was surreal - it couldn’t be true. They were in love, nothing could ever change that. They’d been in love ever since they’d first met, as if they had no other choice but to love each other. They could not coexist in any other way – they both _knew_ they were meant for each other. That had always been clear to them, and from that moment on nothing could've stopped them. And even now nothing had changed about their feelings, they’d grown stronger. That was why it hurt so damn much, why it obviously was all the harder to build up again what they'd had before.

Both were unsure of how their trust could be regained. And they would drift apart to a point of no return if Levi didn’t do something soon, Eren mentally accused him. How could the man be so damn unforgiving? The brunette barely recognized him, he refused to.

Fact was, if Eren could turn back time and make it right, he’d do so immediately. But he couldn’t and Levi was acting as if the boy _could_ if he just pressured him enough. It was absurd, yet Levi, unable to cope, couldn’t help himself. His feelings were all over the place, and it was getting harder and harder to keep himself under control.

Swallowing in strain at the knot in his throat, he waited just a moment longer for the heavy silence to come to an end, hoping Eren had calmed down by now. They were in a hurry, Levi reminded himself and finally walked up to the brunette once Eren’s face had gone blank, entirely dazed. The boy flinched when Levi reached out to take Emilia.

“No,” he breathed, a bit startled and instantly backing away in protest.

Levi’s expression gradually hardened. He carefully eyed Eren with a warning glint in his gaze before whispering: “Then get moving.” He patiently stepped aside and out of Eren’s way, holding out an arm that motioned towards the door. “Or do you want to get left behind?...”

When Eren still didn’t react, frozen in shock, Levi let out a steady sigh to restrain himself. “I’m not going to do anything to hurt you,” he offered as a sort of comfort. “So will you please obey for a while longer?”

A while longer, huh? Then Levi would toss Eren away. It was only a matter of time until Levi would have enough of his nonsense, the younger thought to himself. He instinctively hugged Emilia closer, distrustful eyes trained on Levi as he slowly began to shuffle past the man and towards the exit. He didn't want to, knowing he was powerless enough already against Levi, but he felt like he was going to make this worse if he acted stubborn around him now.

Something stopped Eren in his tracks, and he thought he was going to panic when he suddenly felt a tight grip on his arm, a cold, strong hand pulling him back to turn him around and catch him firmly. Levi’s face landed in the crook of Eren’s neck, sinking against him sharply and with eager contact as the brunette gasped in shock. Eren couldn’t have done a single thing while the Captain just stayed that way for a few seconds, hiding his face in the boy’s chest beside Emil, and making sure Eren couldn’t retreat.

Eren felt his breathing intensifying, mouth falling open and closing, unable to form words. He felt so lost and confused. Why was Levi doing this? Was it just to torture Eren?

“Don’t do that,” Levi repeated Eren’s exact words in a pleading whisper before the younger could even say anything. “…Go now.”

It was a desperate embrace, Eren noticed, and he shakily huffed in disbelief, feeling his body cramping under the foreign pressure. Mixed feelings - fury fusing with love and the endless wish for recovery. The young noney didn’t know how to respond, afraid of doing something wrong since he was still hurt and angry and not up for this kind of closeness yet. But it was, in a way, comforting. Maybe Levi hadn't forsaken him completely yet.

The older male’s hand started sliding down, loosening its grip to let Eren slowly move away. Eren observed the man who stared into the ground blankly, expression unreadable. Realizing that Levi wouldn’t look up, the brunette took a few steps back before turning on his heel to rush outside like fleeing from a threat.

It took Levi a few moments to find to his senses after that. How would he continue like this? Pushing Eren away, then begging him to come back, it simply made no sense. And it wouldn't work.

“Ah, Eren. There you are,” Erwin spoke up when Eren came to a halt beside him, staring off at the people preparing horses and carriages. “Where’s Levi?” The blond looked back at the building behind them in search of his subordinate.

“I…” Eren broke off. He wasn’t going to start explaining anything, and Levi apparently hadn’t told Erwin that they were currently not ok at all. - Which meant Levi would do so, sooner or later anyways.

“You?” Erwin inquired, smiling warmly when Emilia bashfully crossed gazes with him.

“Nothing,” Eren mumbled, trying to force a smile, but Erwin just lifted his massive brows in obvious suspicion. “Uhm…” Eren hummed shakily, quickly looking away again. “D-do you know where Eric is?”

“Eren,” Armin already called out from the back of a carriage in a hushed manner, a sleeping Eric clinging to his chest.

Erwin chuckled lightly at the sight. “That’s your ride,” he informed Eren, laying a hand on Eren's back as he waited for him to join Armin. The boy nodded in thanks, and adjusted Emilia in his arms as he hurried to his friend.

“Hey,” Armin greeted, reaching out to take Eren’s free hand and help him up into the cart that was covered by a tent-like roof, its back and front open.

“Thanks for taking him,” Eren whispered, gently ruffling Eric’s hair as the child’s head rested on Armin’s shoulder.

“No problem at all.” The blond cradled Eric as he got comfortable between Eren and Jean, the later one nodding at Eren.

It didn’t take the brunette long to notice the suddenly heavy atmosphere. He searched off his surroundings in confusion until he found Mikasa leaning in the front corner on the other side of the wagon. Annie was curled up against her, wrapped in the raven’s arms, face hidden in Mikasa’s neck as Annie breathed gently. It looked like she was asleep, but something told Eren she wasn’t. And he knew better than to assume it was just morning sickness. They probably hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. It showed by how Mikasa emptily stared out towards front of the carriage and to where the horses stood, as if the rest of the world was a distant blur to her, passing her by in a rush and leaving not a single trace.

Eren’s heart filled with regret when his sister wouldn’t even look at him, and he couldn’t find the strength to speak up to her either. He felt indolent and scared, and he was fed up with this already. Did she hate him now, too?

A soldier climbed up on the front of the carriage, grabbing the horses’ reigns before turning to check on the shifters in the wagon. Rico's unperturbed face was revealed as she thoughtfully observed each of the passengers, her voice collected and serious as she spoke: “Enjoy your ride; it’ll be a long one.”

Eren felt himself relax, he was somehow glad Rico would be there rather than some other soldier. He cooed something to calm Emilia when the baby babbled, twisting in his noney’s hold in an attempt to get to his brother. “Shh-shh-shh.” Rocking him slightly, Eren gazed over the boxes in the carriage and the pillows and blankets laid out on the floor before his eyes came to a stop.

“What?” Jean lifted a brow, feeling Eren’s weird stare on him.

“Jean…” the boy mumbled slowly, looking slightly puzzled. “What are you doing here?”

“Eren, don’t you dare-“ the teen warned.

“You should be up front, pulling the damn carriage,” Eren murmured monotonously.

“Eren!” Jean barked, and Eric jolted up out of his sleep, looking around somewhat bewildered. “Oh great, now look what you made me d-mph,” Jean broke off when Eric reached out his little hand, clumsily draping it over Jean’s mouth almost instantly.

“You scawe meh,” the toddler complained expressionlessly in a calm tone before sliding down Armin’s chest, and crawling into Jean’s lap. Jean lifted his hands in confusion as Eric got comfortable against him like one would in an armchair. Eric tapped the teen’s knee to console him somewhat from the distress his noney had caused Jean. “Unka nay nay.”

"Ehe," Jean couldn’t help but snort at that, Eric looking quite satisfied in his new seat.

“Oh, so when _he_ does it, it’s cute,” Eren muttered in annoyance.

“Shut up, Jäger,” Jean snapped, Armin - trapped between the two hotheads - letting out a sigh.

“Oi,” Rico finally called from up front, in a commanding voice. “I said this is gonna be a _long ride._ Keep it together back there, will you? We’re not even on our way yet.”

“Sorry,” Eren spoke, trying to suppress a grin. He really had to stop the teasing now or he and Jean would be killing each other by the time they arrived at their first resting place.

Emilia began squirming again, squeaking excitedly as he pointed at his older brother. Once he caught his attention, Eric looked over at him, drowsily waving his little hand from where he sat.

Eren hushed Emilia anew, wrapping him up in a blanket to tie the baby to his chest. “You wanna take a nap, baby?” he offered, turning around to ask Armin to help him tie the blanket around his abdomen.

Emilia didn’t let himself be distracted, excitedly tossing and turning, at least until Eren started unbuttoning his blouse. The infant immediately behaved, kicking his tiny legs with hunger. He nudged his lips against Eren’s chest, huffing through his nose in relief once he found the pink bud that instantly provided him with sweet, warm milk.

Eren looked up when the carriage slowly began moving, and he settled back in next to Armin, unaware of the blond's slightly troubled gaze that rested on him thoughtfully. Eren was absorbed in his work of feeding his baby, lost in thought as he watched the little being. Taking this into account, Armin cleared his throat a few seconds later, Eren finally noticing the expectant tone.

“So, uhm… When were you going to tell me?”

Eren’s blood went cold. “C-come again?” he stuttered in surprise.

“That Mikasa and Annie wanted to escape and everything that’s happened. Erwin told me this morning…” Armin lowered his gaze, pulling his legs against his chest before glancing over at his boyfriend. “You both knew.”

“Jean knew?” Eren gasped.

Jean rolled his eyes. “Ymir… let it slip out one night, so they offered me to come with them.” He didn’t look very proud of his words as he let out a sigh of guilt. “But I didn’t want to leave Armin behind, and I also didn’t want to drag him into it. I thought I could protect him on my own even if the others left.”

Eren blinked in astonishment. So they’d gone through the same shit.

“Erwin and I were too busy trying to make Walter give the shifters more freedom, so Mikasa, Annie, Ymir and Krista, and Jean and myself would be able to have families one day… without having to fear for our safety among humans,” Armin explained in his quiet, silky voice. “Turns out, most of you had plans of your own. The only shifter who had nothing to do with this at all, who really trusted us, is Major Hanji. They didn’t doubt us _once._ ”

“Ar- Armin,” Eren stammered, a helpless frown forming on his face as he tried to find something he could say to apologize. “I told nobody either, not even Levi.”

“So I heard,” the blond simply mumbled. “Levi didn’t tell Erwin either… what he was up to… The soldiers woke us 4 o’clock in the morning, reporting Reiner and Berthold’s death, that's when we first found out. They halfheartedly inspected their bodies, but they were burning up too fast. The people don’t seem to care; it’s more likely they’re relieved. A few hours later, the Captain came to bring us Eric and Emilia, and explained everything.”

“I’m sorry, Armin,” Eren whispered, more guilt squelching into his chest right next to agony and regret. He couldn't bear to see Armin like this, it wasn't like Eren didn't trust him, that just wasn't true.

“It’s fine, Eren. As long as everything turned out alright.” The blond looked up at his friend with a sad smile. Eren just felt lucky he had such a forgiving friend. “We’ll be safe… Walter appeared to be in a very good mood, so good that he didn’t want to delay our departure for more research. Maybe he’ll be a bit more cooperative from now on.”

Eren didn’t miss Armin’s blue eyes briefly flashing over at Mikasa and Annie. The two girls still paid no mind to the others in the carriage, staying pressed against each other in their corner. The cart suddenly sped up, horses neighing as they stomped their hooves into the ground. Eren could hear the soldiers shout orders to make the animals find a steady speed, which wasn't too fast due to the cows and sheep they were bringing along.

Eric looked out the cart's openings in the front and back, observing the commotion as the yelling faded again. “Nane, where as dade?”, he bumbled absentmindedly, gripping his scarf so he had something to fumble with.

“Daddy’s on a black horse, pumpkin. Maybe you’ll see him, he’s guarding our carriage.” Eren tilted his head to nuzzle into the scarf he was wearing as well, before tiredly following Eric’s gaze outside.

“Garden’?”, Eric asked curiously and Eren smiled at him, even if he looked somewhat exhausted.

“Yeah. He’s taking good care of us so nothing can happen to you.” The young noney looked back down at the nursing baby in his arms. He at least wanted his little ones to feel safe and secure. Levi would leave _him,_ but never their children. Eren still had at least that much faith in the man.

After a while, Eric began opening boxes, squeaking triumphantly when he found some of his toys and when Eren put Emilia down for a nap, his older brother buried him in their stuffed animals. Eren didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep too. He probably had a few times; it was dead silent aside from the sounds of creaking wood and galloping horses and it lulled Eren to sleep as well.

Only after four long hours of riding on horseback and sitting in bumpy carriages, Erwin and Walter decided to let everyone take a break. The people had to eat and feed their children so they could continue to travel until nightfall when they’d build up camp.

Once the carriages came to a stop, Mikasa and Annie were the first to hurry out as if they were fleeing from something. Eren hoped they weren’t up to anything again, but Armin winked at his friend, following the girls along with Jean. Everyone hopped out, stretching their legs, only Eren hesitated. When he finally peeked outside Emilia quickly started to whine and crawled after his noney.

“Shhh”, Eren hushed, moving back to pick the child up while Eric just waved, continuing to play on his own with some blocks that would now finally stay in place. “You wanna go outside with noney, huh baby?”, Eren cooed at Emilia, then looked back at his eldest. “Eric, you coming along?”

“Jus’ a sec”, the toddler babbled distractedly.

“Ok, noney’s right outside the carriage if you need me.” Eren waited for a confirming nod, then hopped out with Emilia on his hip. He searched the area around him, somewhat blinded by the bright sunlight.

His heart jumped when he found Levi dismounting his horse, several meters next to the wagon. The man reached out to pet his dark stallion which snorted contently, craning its broad neck to lay its snout in Levi’s palm.

The Captain mumbled something to the animal Eren couldn’t hear and turned around to see the boy standing by the cart. Eren held his breath when Levi stirred into his direction and started walking towards him. The horse stayed behind, ripping grass out of the ground hungrily.

Eren had to stop himself from backing away when Levi came to a halt only a few inches away, looking directly up at Eren with his expressionless trademark frown. Although it did look more troubled than usual, emptier too, almost innocent in a painful way. Levi could see the uncertainty in Eren's eyes and that was what caused the coldness on his face and his muscles to tense.  
The older male didn’t say a word before hooded grey eyes vanished under dark strands again and Levi leaned in, resting his head against Eren’s shoulder in exhaustion. He looked beat, Eren had to admit, but doubted it was from riding a horse. The Captain was suddenly so clingy Eren didn't know how to react.

“You look tired”, he finally pointed out in a hoarse whisper.

Levi simply tilted his head against Eren’s neck in agreement, letting silence take over once more. The boy just didn’t know what to do as Levi stayed mute, listening to the distant noises of people unsaddling their horses and chatting as they wandered about a bit.

“Where… where is everybody?”, Eren asked hesitantly, still looking around on the vast open field which was so wide that it looked empty. Emilia reached out to pat his daddy on the head as the man shrugged.

“Probably taking a piss”, Levi mumbled into Eren’s crimson scarf.

The brunette shook slightly, failing to hide a shy smile. Levi downright refused to lose his sense of humor even in the darkest, shittiest of situations, huh? He had weird ways of relieving stress when he was in a bad mood, but it just felt so nostalgic to Eren, he couldn’t help but love that about the older.

Eren felt a bit more confident now that he knew Levi was still talking to him. He hated being punished with silence; Mikasa had done so the past 4 hours. It had worried Eren because he knew for a fact that Levi was even better at ignoring people than Mikasa. Yet the man seemed to do the exact opposite and for some reason he was also in great need of closeness.

“You want to lie down for a bit?”, Eren asked shakily. He was nearly cut off trying to suppress a sharp gasp when he felt Levi’s lips bury themselves under his jawline, planting a loving, deep kiss. But as quick as it had happened, Levi was already pulling away again, shaking his head. Eren opened his mouth to protest, but his voice had already given up too fast.

“Dade,” Eric called from behind them where he sat in the carriage, reaching out his little hand with a grabbing motion. Levi blinked at the toddler before slowly wandering towards him.

“Hey, little man.” The Captain lifted his son into his arms and Eric quickly pointed into the carriage.

“Da!” he babbled excitedly.

Levi looked into the cart, seeing a few blocks stacked to some towers in a row, the constructions getting taller towards the middle. “Did you build that?” the Captain inquired, an amused hum in his voice as he faked disbelief.

Eric shrugged casually, sucking on his lower lip. He’d already recovered from his excitement, opting for getting lost in thought. “Castle…” the toddler mumbled to himself, bashfully avoiding his father’s gaze.

“You built a mighty castle,” Levi agreed, bouncing Eric a bit in his arms when the child was still drifting off in some daydream. “Are you the prince of that mighty castle, hn? Prince Eric of the mighty castle?”

Eric shyly eyed his little fortress with a sideways glance before letting out a deep whisper: “Woah…”

“Yeah,” Levi huffed in amusement, pressing a kiss to Eric’s cheek. “My mighty little prince.”

The child’s eyes suddenly widened as he caught sight of the horizon, sky and landscape and finally acknowledged his surroundings. He gripped his father’s cape, struggling to bend over Levi's firm shoulder and out of his strong arms as the Captain held on to him securely. Levi watched his son with a calm fondness in his eyes, something Eren currently missed in them when the man looked at him. The brunette's gaze wandered back where they’d come from, in the vague direction in which Trost lied. The place Levi and Eren had met for the first time - they’d left it behind now, far behind.

Levi looked past his son, the affection disappearing off his face as he recognized two figures in the distance. A broad man, hands folded behind his back expectantly and a taller one next to him. Levi stared at them blankly for a few seconds before he blinked his half-lidded eyes, looking back at Eric who still mumbled in amazement at the scenery in the other direction.  
His father briefly caressed the back of his head, pulling the toddler in to give him another kiss before he kneeled to put him down.

“You go explore with noney a bit, ok?” the Captain murmured, having to hold his son back when the little one tried to dash off as soon as his feet touched the ground. But Eric stopped at Levi’s words, looking back at his daddy somewhat crestfallenly.

Levi just sighed, ruffling Eric’s hair again, then straightening to walk over to Walter and Erwin that were waiting rather far off from the rest of the group. He’d barely taken a few steps when Eric tried to run after him, but Eren quickly grabbed the child’s hand, managing to bring him to a stop.

“I wana go with dade,” Eric whined, a pitiful pout on his face.

“Baby, daddy’s got some work to do. I’m sure he’ll be right back,” the young noney spoke, hoping he was right since he had no damn idea.

“Corporal Levi.” Walter nodded in a greeting manner as Levi stepped up to him and Erwin. “I think I didn’t have the chance to tell you yet, excellent work.”

“Anyone could kill a bunch of brats,” Levi spoke in a deep voice, nearly glaring at Walter. “I don’t see what’s so heroic about it.”

“Humanity’s success, that’s what is,” the man chuckled coarsely in satisfaction before clearing his throat. “Now that the worst is over and the three of us are aware of the situation, I’d like to suggest you continue to work with the Commander and I.”

“I already told you, I’m not a politician,” Levi spoke with a fair amount of indifference adding to his reluctance. It wasn’t like he overlooked Erwin’s grim expression of warning, but he just didn’t care.

“Politics and Military go hand in hand. I’m a politician, you’re a soldier,” Walter pointed out in a simple-as-that tone.

“I’m not a soldier,” Levi protested dryly anew. “I’m not humanity’s strongest either, I’m a thug from the underground, at least that’s all I’ll ever be to you.”

“Levi,” Erwin quickly stepped in. “I think the Major simply wants to offer you an alliance. Humanity still needs you after all.” The Commander shot him a meaningful glance, and Levi wanted to gag when he saw Walter nodding smugly. The Captain could agree to being Erwin’s chessman, but this guy’s?

Well fuck.

Eren had been wrong after all. Levi didn’t come back right away. In fact he didn’t come back at all until they departed again. And once it got dark and people started building up tents and securing the cattle, Levi couldn’t stop by Eren either, before being invited or rather dragged into Walter’s business tent along with Erwin.

Levi then didn’t come to their own tent until late at night, Eric and Emilia already sound asleep in a connected side tent.

Levi also didn’t stop touching Eren when he came down atop the younger. Not a single night. No matter how exhausted he himself was or how tired Eren was. Whether the boy wanted to or not didn’t matter.

Every night. Not a single one was left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me on chapters 37 to 39: G-guys, it just sorta happened. I-I swear, it just sorta happened QAQ Please forgive me if this might feel like I’m slowly peeling the skin off your flesh. You shall all rant on me; I’ll gladly welcome my punishment after creating this monstrosity! 
> 
> Fluffy fanart of Eric and Emilia!
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/140100912241/some-fanart-for-my-fanfiction-just-mpreg-things)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miscalculated my plans for Levi and Eren to make up T-T so bear with me ok? We'll get through this! <3333333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

For most of the time Eren slept during the rides in the carriage. After all, there wasn't much sleep he could get at night so he was constantly tired and felt drained. It had been days since their journey had begun and despite that, they hadn’t gotten very far.

Time didn't seem to be passing at all to Eren and it rankled him senseless. Walter barely let Levi out of sight, and kept Erwin just as busy. If they weren’t traveling, long and far, the two were dragged into Walter’s tents for business matters. And often even Hanji was brought along. They were pretty much forced to dine with Walter too, noon and evening. Neither the Commander nor the Captain had time for themselves, and Levi couldn't be there for Eren or his children either.

Once it got dark Eric would whine in confusion because he missed his father. Emilia knew something was off as well and was extremely squirmy and stubborn. It made it difficult for Eren to put them asleep without Levi’s goodnight kisses, or his gentle hand running through their hair, or his silky voice, lulling them to sleep while mumbling sweet words. Eren felt like his situation wasn't any better than it had been in the underground, Levi was missing out on his children anew and they were definitely too young to understand "daddy has work to do". What was worse, Eren not only didn't know how to console them, he also felt responsible for making Levi want to avoid him. Thus he was convinced it was his own fault if this left marks on his little ones. That in mind, Eren himself became a lot more withdrawn, and cold even as Eric and Emilia clung to him whenever they got the chance.

Levi never even told Eren what he and Erwin did with Walter. The boy hardly had any idea what it was they were talking about, how they could even discuss so much without coming to an end. Was the Major trying to develop an entire, organized government with only two other men of authority? Armin sometimes tried to explain it to his friend, but Eren understood even less of politics than Jean and the brunette was too stressed and exhausted to focus on such subjects in the first place. He simply wanted for his children to get their father back, and he no longer wanted to feel this useless, like he wasn't enough.  
Eren just wanted the man back. But he didn't know how to even get through to Levi, or where to start. He was terribly pressured by the fear of making his situation with the Corporal worse and so when Levi entered their tent at night, Eren simply fell into a sort of trance-like numbness, he froze up. It was like he no longer knew where or who he was, not to mention Levi as he let the man do as he pleased without question.

He was afraid to deny Levi what he clearly wanted whenever the older returned. It wasn’t like Eren could start a conversation while Levi was upon him and even if, there was nothing Eren could say in his defense. He dreaded Levi would leave him completely if he even uttered one wrong word, so his lips remained pressed shut in bitter defeat if they weren't torn open to release some suppressed, fragile moans. Eren had betrayed Levi in the worst way possible, that was their belief, Eren had accepted it to be the truth already. And he didn't have the power in him to mend his mistakes. That Levi would resort to hurting him in order to cope with this mess made perfect sense to Eren by now. Who was he to protest?

He'd caused Levi a lot of pain, and the result showed every night in Levi's actions and the desperate grip he forced onto Eren. He was aware of what he'd done to the man and he just didn't want it to be true, couldn't even understand why he'd done it and how. He wished it away to make it never happen, because he was clueless on how to console Levi, how to make him his again. There was no way out of this for Eren, he was blind and in the dark and Levi had taken every last bit of hope from him.

Every night Eren blew out the candles in the lanterns before Levi came and simply settled into the blackness with Eren to take him. But in the rare cases when the candles were still lit or the moon was bright enough, Eren could clearly see, Levi looked as if he were about to cry. As if touching Eren was unbearable, yet he did it without hesitation. Eren failed to see why. It just kept getting obscurer and hazier.

It _was_ to torture Eren, wasn’t it? He couldn’t shut off those thoughts of despair that made his heart clench in reluctance. He didn't know what else he should do or think, whether this was still love, Levi trying to make Eren love him again, an attempt to force the affection out of Eren. But the Corporal was still being too gentle with him for that to be true. Too quiet, too suppressed, even when he laid Eren down. Not a word of warning, no explanations. It didn't really seem like punishment to Eren, even if he'd started to think he deserved it. Levi appeared more distant than usual, his actions were subconscious rather than desires. He remained detached and straight-faced aside from the few times he met Eren’s gaze, the brief moments when Levi’s eyes revealed his true suffering and it was simply impossible for the boy to ignore.

The Captain seemed to be hopelessly and relentlessly trying not to let go. He wanted to keep Eren, he _wanted_ to, almost too forcefully whilst Eren just wanted to wail every time he believed to witness Levi breaking apart. It was his fault and Eren couldn't stop it. And had Eren tried to reach out to Levi before, then he'd only been filled by the feeling that he was causing the distance between them to grow. Eren wished he could cry, he wished so much that Levi would cry too, that they could just cry into each other’s arms and fall asleep wrapped up against one another. What did wise men say - tears speak the truth, was it?

He wished they could wake up the next day, all their problems having vanished overnight and that all that was left would be Levi beside him, his protective hand caressing his skin. However when Emilia’s whines woke Eren early and the spot beside him for once wasn’t already empty, he still felt heavy with sorrow when he watched the Corporal's sleeping figure. It was rare that Eren woke up and Levi wasn't already gone and yet the younger felt hollow and sore on the inside. - Even when Levi didn't abandon him right after a night of forced touches.  
He would wake up with Levi’s naked body pressed against his own, it doing nothing to calm him like it used to. Eren wanted it back so badly, he couldn’t do this anymore. He needed the feeling of Levi’s arms around him to comfort him again; he needed it to come back or he'd go isane. Eren wanted their love back, wherever it had come from and wherever it had gone off to, he wanted it back, every last bit of it.

They were stuck in this everlasting nightmare, Eren always weak and Levi always busy, a gruesome fate lingering in their minds and parting their paths further and further.  
They’d had enough and were close to reaching an end. They’d been shocked, then angry, then disappointed, then panicked, then they were devastated and now just helpless and miserable. They'd come a long, endless way and now it all felt like it had been for naught. No way out, only one long path that would tear them apart slowly, but surely. And they could both cling to each other all they wanted, but if they didn’t give themselves another chance, if neither of them opened up and made the first step… they would lose each other.

Like an endless loop, day after day, Eren couldn’t quite remember how long it had been despite Armin telling him every so often. At least someone was bravely keeping track of time. Armin had always been the more rational one of their trio.

Eren felt too weak for any of that. It already took the noney a lot of energy and time to care for his sons, all alone, their physical needs as well as their mental needs. Making sure they were somewhat happy, fed, safe and warm and that in all their restlessness they still went to bed. And once they would doze off and Eren finally lied down, Levi would enter the tent and take over his body. Every night the events would repeat themselves and every day was another struggle for Eren to keep going and protect what they had. Of which now only Eric and Emilia were left.

The night was no different this time.

Eren rolled onto his side, staring off into the darkness, knowing there was no point in trying to sleep. Levi would come sooner or later. Eren didn't close his eyes until he heard shuffling outside the tent, causing him to wince slightly as his body instinctively already prepared. Not in defense, however in submission, and he couldn't prevent it. On the outside he knew what to expect, but on the inside he’d never get used to this.

Levi closed the tent behind himself and carefully, quietly crawled over to the blankets Eren had covered himself in, facing the outer sheet of the tent that was furthest away from the entrance. The brunette stayed motionless on his side as Levi sat behind him, sliding off his cape and uniform. It smelled like the smoke of cigars mixed with the cold night air.

Walter that damn bastard, Eren cursed inwardly. Not only did he take away his man, but he also forced Levi to tolerate him contaminating his oxygen. Eren already felt like crying again and Levi hadn’t even done anything yet.

He could sense the older male bending down over his figure, Levi moving closer to press himself against his back as his muscled frame firmly spooned Eren. His eyes searched the boy's face in the dark, blankly staring at Eren as if he were the most hypnotizing thing ever seen. Blinking in satisfaction over the sheer beauty of Eren's features that the younger was definitely trying to hide, the Corporal shifted again, nuzzling Eren's cheek and giving him a dedicated nudge. Wandering down, Levi let his face fall into the brunette’s collar intentionally before letting his mouth meet the curve of Eren’s neck. Cold lips remained limp as they ran over Eren’s soft skin, tickling him slightly while tracing his shoulder that Levi exposed with a single tug on Eren’s sleeve.

He didn’t turn Eren over, knowing he wouldn’t respond anyway, but Levi wouldn’t dare complain. And Eren couldn’t. He felt the heavy body lowering itself behind him, the Captain’s bare hips bucking into Eren’s backside solidly, a hard member being shoved in between the boy’s thighs and making him want to shiver. His own was beginning to rise in arousal from Levi's touch and the feeling of his shaft pressing up against Eren.  
Surprisingly Eren couldn't make out any impatience radiating off Levi and kept his eyes closed, concentrating on keeping his breathing measured. Levi’s arm slung around his waist beneath the blanket and reached down Eren’s inner thigh to lift his leg a bit. Eren didn’t deny him access and held it out just enough for the man to push his knee in between his legs and position himself so his length was where it was supposed to be aiming at.

Though Eren knew Levi’s body from his sharp, hard edges to the smooth bumps of his shaped muscles, his touches felt foreign to Eren and his manhood different inside him. It was still what Eren wanted more than anything, but no matter what Levi did, Eren just wouldn’t be satisfied if the Corporal didn't give his all again. Eren needed the real thing. And as long as he didn’t get what he was missing so desperately he wouldn’t return the gestures, wouldn’t respond, wouldn't cry out even if it hurt to not do so.

The brunette merely let out a sharp huff through his nose as Levi slowly entered him with a single, long and direct shove. They were fully connected straight away once Levi began angling his lower half. Eren was pressed forward somewhat, still on his side so the older would have a better hold and could pound into him without the boy slipping away from the impact.  
Quickly having found their position, Levi’s hips began swinging back and forth, resuming a hasty rhythm as he pulled his hand out from between Eren's thighs and up to gently drag it down the younger's stomach, holding it possessively. Eren barely sniffeled at the touch. He let his limp frame be rocked by the proximate force from below, his lap fully accepting the intrusion. Yet it was hard to ignore the heavy hammering of his yearning heart, despite Eren having shut his emotions off as good as he could. Slapping sounds squelched loudly as the stiff erection drove in and out of his clenching insides and Eren closed his eyes to shut them out, gripping the pillow beneath his head.

The intensity scattered Levi’s mind, but not his resolved movements and he wanted to take everything he could get and fill the sheer emptiness their fight had left him with. At least Eren’s body still endured him without fail. Levi, though exhausted, groaned insatiably. He occasionally stopped in order to move against Eren in wide circles, craving the pleasure that took over his senses when the boy tugged at his member. It let him forget for a few short moments how numb he’d gone over the past days.

Eren bit his lip at the change of course and he felt that spot being assaulted, his entire canal to be exact, he was getting close _fast_ again.  
His thoughts swayed in a daze, teeth clenching to stop his voice as his legs jerked aimlessly. But then, there, he believed to hear something that drew his attention back to reality immediately, a grunt or a gasp. Or was it a snivel, a strangled sob?

No, Levi, not now, was all Eren could think. He wanted to hold the man, but his body wouldn’t move as he lied there like a lifeless puppet shattered under Levi's weight. Eren wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be alright. Would Levi want that? Sadly Eren only turned his head further away, too scared of rejection as he counted the things that could go wrong. What if the Captain got angry, felt belittled by Eren's pity?

Eren just tensed up, pressing his face into the pillows helplessly and muffling whines that suddenly began tearing from his lips as he felt the tension in his lower abdomen bring him closer and closer with each of Levi's pushes. Levi didn't pause once, he only slowed his thrusts as climax approached them both, making it hard for his tensing muscles to continue. The force of Eren's insides made the man give in rather fast and he hunched over, with what little strength he had left curling himself around Eren and coming inside him without warning. The boy followed suite, whimpering in defeat once he felt the warm fluid flood his insides, release rushing through him. He stayed motionless in place, not moving a muscle aside from the shuddering in his chest caused by his shaky panting.

The Corporal rested his head on Eren’s tiredly, his calm breathing grazing the brunette’s ear and Eren’s gasps pitched slightly. He clamped his lips shut to go over into whiny hums, forcing himself to calm down.

Not a word was said. Levi’s chest heaved against Eren’s back and the older male closed his eyes. Eren felt like his thoughts were keeping him awake for hours, though he fell asleep only a few minutes later.

He wanted to talk, tell Levi what was on his mind, but if he messed up again, he’d lose everything. Eren had already lost every bond to Levi; the only contact they had left was physical. If this was all they had left to share, then so be it. Eren would accept it heartbrokenly. He was willing to give up everything if he could at least keep one thing.

Eren would draw back and become quieter, keep his head low, he’d do anything to try and take Levi’s pain away. Even if that meant he had to leave Levi alone. If the Captain chose to be rough, Eren wouldn’t fight him, he’d submit to stop the man from abandoning him. If Levi chose to be dispassionate, Eren wouldn’t ask for more, hoping the older would at least stay close. If Levi wouldn’t love him anymore, it was not Eren’s place to complain, was it? He would always love Levi.

If this was punishment, Eren would let it drag him as far as it pleased; he gave up, too weak to go on without Levi. And even if it meant he’d have to close his eyes once the Corporal was upon him and just let it happen, Eren would lead this passive life.  
He’d ruined it he kept telling himself, because he really was the only person in his head to argue with, there was no one else to blame. If Levi couldn’t bear to talk to him, then it had to be Eren’s fault alone. And a brat like him would only make things worse as soon as he opened his mouth. As of now, the brunette could do just one thing; fulfill his duty, the only use Levi saw left in him; his duty to satisfy the soldier.

Eren couldn’t remember the world before all this, had forgotten how they used to love each other and yet there was nothing he missed more. His breathing hitched in his sleep, the soundless night wrapping him up in cold memories and distant silence. Silence that could only mean everything had been said and done, and had finally led them to an unchangeable fate.

As morning rays lit up the tent, Eren could still feel the chills within. Although Levi’s naked body was lying in his arms and wasn’t exactly cold, it had merely managed to keep Eren warm on the outside. And they were still asleep when two men appeared before the entrance of their tent.

“Captain Levi, sir?”

Levi’s eyes rushed open, looking dangerously narrow as he lied in Eren’s embrace; face nestled against the boy’s chest. He didn’t answer, hoping those idiots would fuck off, but they were persistent and probably had a death wish too.

“What do we do?”, one of them mumbled. The other gestured at the tent with a shrug, urging him on. Walter had sent them doubtlessly; the sack of shit wasn’t as patient as he always pretended to be.

“C-captain Levi?” A quivering hand reached out to part the entrance of the tent and peek inside. The soldier gasped when he recognized two naked, intertwined frames and was met with a pair of hooded, silver eyes, glaring straight at him through thin slits. He pulled away like he'd been bitten by a snake, stammering as if the poison was already taking its effect. “Cor-poral Levi! M-my sincerest apolo-“

“What do you want?”, Levi whispered threateningly, his voice intimidating despite being hoarse from sleep. He didn’t care to move even a single muscle and remained snuggled up against Eren.

“S-Sir, Major Walter demands to see you”, another voice informed hastily. One could tell the two were still rather young, no wonder they were such naive brats, stumbling in place as if an earthquake had hit the land.

Levi sighed in suppressed irritation. “Demands, huh?”, he grumbled to himself. Was he a slave to that guy now? Bad enough he had to deal with that son of a bitch at all, just not before breakfast; this was simply cruel.

“We were told it concerns a matter of great importance”, one of the soldiers spoke in uncertainty.

“Aye”, Levi growled angrily. “Now piss off", he snapped; voice low and still groggy.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the two shadows of the men stiffen, then scramble away. Every little shit-speck of dust was of great importance to Walter, but Levi did not plan on kissing his ass like Erwin did.

The Corporal carefully rolled out of Eren’s hold and slowly sat up, turning away from the sleeping boy to reach for a small barrel in the corner and get a cup out of a bag. He poured himself some water and pulled a blanket around his shoulders to cover his back as the cold morning air hit him.

Levi sat there in silence, crisscrossed, hunched over his cup thoughtfully. He eyed his crumpled clothes beside him with dismay. He had no time to get the place a bit cleaned up before Eren would wake.

Speaking of which, the brunette was already in the process of waking, lids gradually lifting. He tiredly blinked at the Corporal’s back when his vision cleared, not making a sound.

Before Eren could even try to make himself noticeable he was interrupted by harsh rustling as yet another figure stepped up to the thin opening in their tent, tearing it wide apart without warning. It was Mikasa. Eren flinched. What was she suddenly doing here, he asked himself as he wondered whether she hadn’t seen him under his blankets or if she was ignoring him. The raven blankly stared down at her superior without a word, face empty as she waited.

Levi simply gazed up at her through the corners of his eyes, his expression neutral as he didn't even check if his private parts were fully covered by the blanket pooling in his lap. “I promised, didn’t I?... Go back”, he murmured quietly, turning away again before bringing his cup to his lips. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Mikasa didn’t reply and after a few seconds, she promptly spun on her heel and left. Eren’s brows creased in more confusion, mouth agape as he wondered what was going on. He wanted to speak up and ask Levi but couldn’t find his voice, feeling too weak and sleepy. But Eren assumed that maybe this had something to do with the fact that Annie had started showing.

The silence returned as Levi sipped his water, gaze directed at the thin veil that separated their tent into two nests. Quiet whines caused the Captain to look up in alert. Emilia feebly kicked at the covers he was buried under as his cries turned into wails of complaint when still no one came to get him.

Levi put his cup down and crawled to the other side quickly, wrapping the fussy baby in his arms and lifting it out of its nest. Fortunately Eric only stirred, turning away to continue sleeping. His father tutted at his younger sibling while rocking the tiny bundle to calm it. Eyes still pressed shut, Emilia hummed breathily at the comfort of being safely in his daddy’s embrace.

“Shhh”, the man pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead, continuing to hush him gently. Levi knew he had to use every second he got to adore Emilia's features and his eyes didn't leave the little one even after Emmy's discomfort faded and he relaxed. Ever since he'd been born, Levi had been and still was in awe over how he looked exactly like Eren, his beautiful Eren. It made the Corporal happier than anyone would ever know and in this moment it was even comforting for reasons Levi couldn't understand.

Still half-asleep, Emilia’s little hands balled into fists against Levi’s bare chest, and as he continued to observe his son and his rosy lips automatically imitating sucking motions, the Captain couldn’t help but move in again to circle his nose around Emilia’s in a sort of greeting-ritual.

“Hn, baby-boy”, Levi whispered, not planning on waking the drowsy tiny being. Emilia smacked in response, nudging his face into his daddy’s chest to hide against the man and go back to sleep.

Levi sighed when he remembered he had to leave his little treasures now. He couldn’t keep Lelly like this and let him nap in his arms like the baby probably wanted to.  
Levi frowned apologetically, nuzzled Emilia’s black strands a last time before slowly bending over to nestle him in with Eric again. He caressed Eric’s small hand with a finger, waiting for another short moment.

“You take good care of him now, little man. I’ll see you tonight”, the Captain promised, a hint of remorse in his words.

Eren had watched the whole thing from the other side of the tent, still unable to speak up. His glassy eyes followed Levi as the man gradually moved back towards him to get a fresh set of clothes. A brief sideways-glance and he finally saw that Eren was awake.

“…I uh… I gotta go”, the Corporal murmured distractedly while buttoning his blouse. At least he’d spoken to Eren. There were days when he said not even a word to the boy, but neither did Eren, obviously. He couldn’t bring up the energy in the first place and often he was just glad when he didn't have to do anything at all.

The brunette’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach out, but he didn’t quite know what for.

“Sorry, I can’t-…”, Levi broke off, shaking his head while he tied his cravat, a deep frown of concentration on his forehead. “Can’t stay. Walter’s being a pushy bastard”, he explained huskily, since he hadn’t even had time to boil some water for his tea. He’d probably spend hours clearing his throat, but if it annoyed Walter, that’d be fine with Levi.

Eren was almost in awe over the sheer amount of words, he wasn’t used to it anymore. It even took some time for him to comprehend them as he urged himself to get into an upright position and answer. He wasn’t fast enough of course.

“I’ll see to it that I… can spend some time with the kids today. At least,” Levi spoke in a hushed manner to not wake them, pulling on his uniform jacket as he briefly glanced at Eric and Emilia once more.

His grey eyes swayed back and over the curved figure under the shifting blankets as Eren straightened. A struggle that Levi couldn’t see in the younger’s slow movements, and he stopped on his way out of the tent. He looked back at Eren, eyeing the way he squeezed the covers to his bare chest. Eren’s lips trembled, but no sound would come out and Levi had to consider that he couldn’t wait any longer for him to talk.

“I’m running late…”, he informed calmly so he wouldn’t pressure Eren into forcing himself to reply. If he didn’t want to, Levi had to accept that, like many other things. “I don’t want that shitty fucker to be even pissier than usual, so…” The older tilted his head at Eren meaningfully before heading out of the tent seconds later. Maybe he’d given up hope too soon, he didn’t know.

“Corporal Levi”, the Major spoke once Levi entered his tent, Erwin and Armin already there. “We were waiting.”

“I hope it’s important this time”, Levi simply grumbled, getting next to Erwin who wrinkled his forehead in warning.

“As always”, Walter replied firmly, nodding his head expectantly to wait for Levi to ‘shut up.’ When Levi said Walter was pissy on a regular basis he meant the kind you didn’t actively perceive. He faked his composure and hid behind his rank, like playing an actor's role, nothing more. But if you were as observing as Levi, you got the hint rather fast.

Erwin and Armin who were not just smart but also sensitive, noticed as well, no doubt. But they were just more tolerant than Levi.

“As you know, we have a deal”, Walter began, but broke off when somebody barged into the tent breathlessly.

“Sorry!”, Hanji apologized, sighing in relief almost sarcastically. “I see you haven’t started without me. Go on then.”

Walter glared for a moment, clearing his throat and Levi couldn’t help a smirk, mentally applauding Hanji. “Leonhardt and Ackermann’s child will be tolerated, but treated like any other shifter until we can be sure they are human. Until then, we must consider any possible threats without exceptions.”

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been working on it”, Hanji confirmed with a positive nod, disregarding that they had just interrupted Walter again. They weren't the kind to be intimidated by his accusing stares, and Levi sometimes even believed his companion was purposely louder around Walter and more of an enthusiastic optimist. Hanji had their own ways of teasing him and boy, did Levi enjoy that.

Walter paused for another moment before hurrying himself to continue. “Exactly. Since the Captain eliminated the armored and colossal, there will be no problem letting this child into the world. But the Captain must also remember the new circumstances and the responsibilities of his new position as our main source of protection.” Walter looked over at Levi pointedly.  
“You yourself are to make sure there will be no more offspring of shifters, at least until Major Hanji has clear results on this matter. And you will also be responsible for your subordinates’ newborn and the conditions surrounding it until then. Clear that with your niece as soon as possible.”

Levi nodded expressionlessly, somehow managing to hide the fact that he wanted to rip off Walter's face. Luckily he wouldn't concern himself with such violent acts, he'd learned to control those impulses whilst dealing with Nile years ago. Levi maintained his nerves of steel although the Major had demanded stricter safety conditions for the shifters, even for Eric and Emilia, ever since they’d left Trost. They had established that and Levi was forced to take on a new, higher position. Just more that kept him occupied and away from his family. As if Walter feared he'd start breeding a titan army with Eren once he saw the boy.

In truth it were more laws and order what Walter wanted and so he’d announced Levi to be something like a head judge, an executive leader of sorts. Erwin and him couldn’t do everything on their own was Walter’s reasoning and so he dragged Levi more and more into the direction of being a governor, like the lack of potential politicians demanded. Not only was it the Corporal's new order to keep a sharper eye on the shifters, but from now on he would have to lie in their faces and assure the peace among the rest of the population.

Levi hadn't approved, thinking he would function as a daddy everyone could come crying to. And he had been close to attacking Walter when he said his job would practically be to “imprison his own children” to keep them in check. Erwin had recognized the glint in Levi’s eyes on time.

Hanji had been working on ways to find out how to prove shifter powers weren’t inheritable, which was difficult without most of their data now. But they had been doing this long enough to memorize it all. They had worked together with the Commander and Armin, knowing they would have to ensure the shifters’ safety. Hanji, like Armin had said, was the only one that hadn’t given up faith in them and had continued their research to help where they could while the others had tried to escape. Even now, Hanji never complained.

Levi just hoped those certain ones had learned from their mistakes. However he’d been the one to tell them to make decisions they would regret the least. Mikasa brought it up every time.  
The man sighed as he made his way to the raven girl’s tent. He was on his way to report to her, the rather… good news since long.

Eren still sat on the floor like Levi had left him. He huffed forcefully, trying to calm his breathing. He was overreacting, a simple panic-attack, he would get through this, nothing new. The suffocating helplessness wouldn’t go away if he didn’t do anything, he kept telling himself as he tried to breathe into a pillow. But he was scared, he was afraid to do something, like someone was holding a gun to his head.

Eren didn’t want to leave things like this, pressured by the feeling that time was running out. There were days when he was so desperate that he gave up all hope and said he could no longer go on. Then there were days when he was sure he could manage to go through this for their children. Then he had those rare days when he got back the fierce wish to be with Levi, no matter how impossible it would seem.

It had to be possible, they were fucking born for each other, they could feel that their love was special, essential for them. They’d had it all and had thrown it away. It would be ridiculous if they went down without a fight.

But Eren didn’t know if he was capable of leading that fight on his own. He needed Levi, he would _always_ need Levi.

The boy was convinced there was no way to love someone more than he did Levi, he felt so powerless to this ever-present need. Mainly, that was how Eren had been treated for years now. Powerless and weak. One of the few people that hadn't treated him like that was his Levi. It was frightening how incapable Eren suddenly felt without the man by his side, to believe in Eren and reassure him. But this morning so many things had changed from the last time the Captain had left Eren.

“…Levi”, he whispered brokenly. If only he'd tell Eren what he needed, what he wanted; Eren would make it happen, he wouldn't let him down again. “Levi”, he repeated, hand coming to rest over his mouth as thick tears pooled in his eyes uncontrollably.

It hurt so much to love, it had to be real. Their pain was the proof of their love for each other, they couldn't just throw it away. They would've suffered for nothing then. Alright, Eren thought, he’d take his chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you've made it. XD So far so good!!!  
> I love you all for being strong~ Your Kudos make me so happy <333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains yuri-moments!
> 
> Here's some fanart for chapter 40:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/140988949561/some-fluffy-fanart-again-for-my-fic-just-mpreg)

“Mikasa, Annie”, Levi spoke up as he entered the girls’ tent.

Mikasa straightened where she sat beside Annie, whom she had wrapped up in a blanket. In their current situation it wasn’t surprising that Annie wanted to hide herself away even more now, especially with her growing bump. The people hadn’t noticed yet, but Walter and the authorities were aware and even for Levi who was extremely busy, it was hard to miss how Annie was sick with worry every day, paler and more reserved than usual.

“We’ve gone over it a few times already,” the Captain murmured, calmly looking down at them. “But I promised to confirm it for you once more. We spoke to Walter again, the child will be fine.”

Mikasa nodded hesitantly at her superior with something akin to appreciation in her eyes, maybe even relief. She was quiet, searched off the ground indecisively as Levi waited; he saw that the raven wanted to say something.

“Is Walter… going to tell the others? Should we just go with it, no matter what their reaction is?”, Mikasa finally asked in a low tone, fingers curling into Annie's blanket.

Mikasa's dark eyes stayed hooded behind black strands, quite challengingly-looking. Her constantly defensive demeanor was proof enough that she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her family, ever, it was her intimidating outer strength she put on display for deterrence. Now Levi wanted her to lay that act off so she could finally start a new life where she no longer needed to do that; he wanted to make that possible for her, because he knew exactly what it was like.

“I guess he is”, Levi glanced off to the side, shifting as he brought his weight onto his other leg. “There’s one more thing… Eric, Emilia… and of course your child, count as shifters until we can prove that the powers aren’t heritable.”

Annie turned away further, closing her eyes somewhat disappointed. Mikasa just blinked, rather dissatisfied, but remained in her posture.

Levi knew what was going on in them both, his children being subjected to the same fate, and he sighed. “It might take Hanji a while, but it won’t have consequences for the kids. None of the soldiers are in a position to complain, especially since the armored and colossal are gone”, the Captain paused when Annie gradually met his gaze, seeming very tired and in a way also relieved. The Captain’s grey eyes slowly swayed to an empty corner and away from Mikasa, who stared at him a little more skeptically. “…They’ll have the same rights as their parents and I’m still appointed to you so you’ll all be fine, I’ll make sure of that myself.”

“Can you live with that?”, Mikasa suddenly drew Levi’s attention. The man looked back at her with an odd expression. “Can you let… your children be treated like monsters?”

“When was the last time you were treated like a monster, Mikasa?”, the Corporal wanted to know, not yet deterred by the girl’s question. “As long as these pigs leave you alone, you have nothing to worry. Hanji won’t take forever either; sooner or later the little ones will gain their freedom. Right now they need about as much freedom as an egg in a bird’s nest; we’ll just have to be patient… You’re acting as if this were all so absolute”, Levi lowered his voice steadily, so no one would hear them and to not unsettle Mikasa more. “You’ve managed to survive with the conditions of our contracts, you’ve witnessed that things have been getting better, if we just refrain from causing trouble. What makes you think you can’t raise your child under these circumstances - at least for a _little_ while? We've had worse during the era of the titans.”

“The problem you're not seeing is…”, Mikasa tried to suppress a growl, managing only with strain. “It would’ve been better for us to leave. Then our child would have a more promising future. _Even_ if it had our powers. Out there we could’ve made our own luck, nobody could’ve threatened us.” Mikasa averted her glare for a moment, quickly interrupting Levi when he wanted to reply. “I understand your way of thinking, I understand the plan. But no one’s considering the chance of the children actually having our powers. If they do, then what? Are you betting all on one card without a back-up plan?”

“The last resort would be escape”, Levi admitted dryly. “That would mean _all_ of us, no one gets left behind.”

“Before it’s too late?”, Mikasa inquired. “You know that Hanji’s research is being strictly observed by Walter’s soldiers. The moment they have results, they will act accordingly, depending on said results.”

“You don’t understand after all”, Levi stiffened in denial, he even rose from his short stance a few centimeters as he straightened. “The children won’t be harmed either way because they have the right to be here just like the other shifters do. In exchange for their safety, Walter made it my job to survey and control the shifters’ reproduction. He wants me to keep their number at a maximum and reduce them when necessary, which I _could,_ but who says I care what he wants? Just in case, I told you guys to wait with breeding the shit out of each other. I’m playing along for now in order for us to not appear as a threat, therefore we won’t be threatened either. If we were, I’d get us out of here at once, but there is no need since Walter’s too much of a coward to taste the consequences of challenging me.”

Mikasa was about to protest, already shaking her head: “…What if in the worst case we’ll be forced to transform-?“

“Hanji’s responsible for checking all the possibilities and they have doubts in the theory of inheriting titan powers already. Our children _will_ have a future, Mikasa. You won’t have to fight as a titan to defend them”, the Corporal spoke with clear emphasis.  
“Don’t forget we’re sitting in the same boat”, Levi took a step forward, slowly kneeling down to the two girls, both their gazes sinking in slight defeat. “You escaping wouldn’t have made things easier, for anybody, I assure you that”, Levi stopped, waiting for a reaction that wouldn’t come.

Mikasa watched him with an absentminded frown when he suddenly reached behind himself to get something out of his back pocket. “This way you’ll be with your family at least, you’re not alone, I promise”, Levi whispered, eyes hooded as he sent Mikasa a stern look, honesty in his voice. “If you’re cold…”, he briefly stared down at her neck that was still missing a certain crimson scarf. “Or lonely…”, Levi slowly reached out his hand, Mikasa spying Eren’s golden key dangling from it. “Just remember what a family is for… You trust Eren, and I want you to trust me again.” Even if Levi had ruined their plans, he hoped they'd still recognize one day that he'd done it for their own good. He knew Mikasa's concerns all too well and he wanted to be the one to protect her, knowing how scared the girl must be to even _want_ to escape, to a point where she let herself be manipulated into leaving even her precious brother. Reiner had used her fear against her and had forced her to decide between Eren and her own child.

Mikasa’s dark eyes followed the key which swayed back and forth in Levi's grasp. Her brows twitched as she tried to fight back tears and she didn’t protest when Levi moved in to place the necklace around her. He should've kept her safe from Reiner and Berthold, shouldn't have let this happen in the first place. Lousy mentor, he thought as he observed the key that now hung around Mikasa's collar.

“Please talk to him…”, the man begged quietly. “He misses you, I know it and he loves you… All he wanted was to stay by your side. So please don’t be mad anymore… Stay.” Eren shouldn't have had anything to do with preventing the escape. From the start it was Levi who'd been planning on raining in on their parade, the boy shouldn't be blamed for this.

Levi wasn’t able to say it, but it hurt seeing Eren so lost every day. It was torture to witness him being in pain, because secretly Levi would _always_ want the boy to be happy. However the man had long lost hope that he was the one meant to make Eren happy.  
Passively maybe, he might be able to do something for his lost lover. He might be able to help Mikasa and Eren find back to each other so he wouldn't leave Eren completely alone in this. The Captain was sure she knew better what Eren needed. Once she found back to her senses, after this chaos was over and they made up, they could be there for each other again. And for that Levi had to give her back that feeling of safety, that her escape wasn’t pointlessly prevented, that she was needed here and also protected.

“Thank you-“, a broken whisper ripped Levi from his thoughts and he looked up to see Mikasa’s tear-strewn face.

“Mikasa”, Levi mumbled distantly, a bit surprised. He reached out to her, but she shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

“No, it’s… you’re right”, the raven forced out as she sniffled and took a deep breath. Levi nodded in understanding, yet he didn’t pull away, instead cupping the back of her head and bringing her into an unexpected hug.

Mikasa gasped at the contact but didn’t try to get out of the gentle embrace. Her breathing instantly calmed as she let the hold comfort her for that quiet moment. Levi only let go once he was sure she had relaxed.

“It’ll be ok.” He looked over at Annie, bringing an arm around her as well to rub her shoulder. “Alright?”

The blond nodded, no longer distrust in her pale blue eyes.

She and Levi looked up when Mikasa let out a stifled snort, clearing her throat shakily. A sad smile formed on her lips. “I think… I'm starting to understand why Eren fell for you so easily… In the beginning I wouldn't have expected you to be good at this at all. Comforting, I mean. But Eren was telling the truth", Mikasa whispered almost in defeat.

“Oi”, Levi grumbled in warning. He lifted a brow before playfully ruffling Mikasa’s hair to counteract the seriousness in her tone and lighten up her mood. “Brat.”

She huffed in amusement, her smile becoming more genuine as she teased her superior back: “You really are such a daddy, that’s what Eren must love about you.” Levi didn't mind the jest in the slightest, seeing Mikasa was lightheartedly enjoying his affectionate gesture more than she would ever admit.

“Tch”, the Corporal simply rolled his eyes with a halfhearted shrug. He tried to make it look like he was hiding that he was flattered.

Even though it was important to him to be there for his only other relative, he hardly ever noticed that he had kind of a father-function to Mikasa, that he was indeed a much needed fatherly figure in her life. Probably because it was more instinct on Levi’s part than just good will and since Mikasa was going to be a parent soon herself, it was essential for her to have someone she could orientate herself on; despite the fact that Levi had always thought her to be less clumsy than him when he saw her with Eric. He had no doubts in her abilities as a parent, but he would definitely always be there for her.

The girl let out a brief sigh of relief before turning serious anew. “I mean it though. I always wanted to be there for Eren, be his source of comfort. I thought I knew what was right for him after all we'd been through together and I got angry at you because I couldn’t believe you’d be able to give him that, but… you were just better, _you_ were what he needed all along.”

The Captain suddenly grew alert at those words, a crippling feeling of realization spreading in his chest. He didn't like where this was going, it only made him feel guilty of how he was failing to be that for Eren. “Don’t say that, girl”, Levi whispered. “You know him better than I ever will.”

Mikasa breathed out sharply in denial, shaking her head before continuing. “All those fears of you hurting Eren, they were unnecessary. You even manage to handle me and I… can be difficult, I know that. I see the way you treat Eric and Emilia and you’ve proven yourself again with what you do for Annie and me… I’m ashamed that I used to think… you’d take away my brother when really… you brought him back to me.”

“Don’t, Mikasa”, Levi repeated, a regretful frown forming in his expression of hurt.

A pale hand caressed Mikasa’s face as Annie cupped her cheek, drawing back her attention. Mikasa met her gaze patiently until Annie’s lips parted. “You’re mine”, she spoke confidently, somewhere hidden, was a deep meaning.

At that moment Levi knew what she meant and he saw the consoling effect it had on Mikasa. She was _Annie’s_ source of comfort now, her everything. The blond brought her in closer, letting Mikasa sink against her, face disappearing in Annie’s chest. That was how it was supposed to be, if one loved another, they were the source of comfort for each other. Like Levi used to be for Eren, Eren had always been his, Levi realized, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as he watched the two girls in front of him.  
Annie began gently combing through ebony strands, eyes trained on Mikasa who wrapped her arms around Annie’s abdomen to snuggle up deeper. Annie rested her lips on her head as the raven clung to her.

There couldn’t have been a more peaceful image in this world right now, but it suffocated Levi, an aching pain crawling up his throat as he remembered, this was what he’d lost with Eren. This was what they were _supposed_ to have. This was the only thing that would be able to save them, and Levi knew there had to be a way for them to hold each other again just like that, easing one another's pain. The Corporal lowered his gaze at the thought. He forced his tensed limbs to move as he slowly stood from his kneeling position.

“I’ll give you two some space”, he mumbled hoarsely, not wanting to interrupt them. Annie only looked up to give him a confirming nod of gratefulness which he returned and then left.

Fuck it, he needed a cold shower.

Levi and Eren both weren’t the best at expressing themselves verbally. Eren knew for a fact that Levi preferred gestures and actions. Maybe that was the main point here. 

While discussing serious, or worse, difficult matters, Eren had long ago noticed how Levi’s left brow would sometimes twitch with effort in annoyance. The man often tried to avoid using a lot of words; that occasionally let him appear clumsy in his own way because he expected others to simply understand him nonetheless.

Those closest to him had no problems with decoding his hidden messages behind his blunt and often odd choice of words. However now things were different, Eren was afraid of doing something wrong and of misinterpreting Levi’s intentions. Perhaps Levi didn’t want to sort this out with words but much rather physically. That was what Eren had been debating over for the past hour. He had to think of a way to fix things if Levi wouldn’t. But whenever he looked the Captain in the eyes, he turned blank in fear and went completely speechless in front of Levi. Maybe Levi even felt the same and so he rarely spoke to Eren anymore, Eren just didn't know.

There had to be another way to communicate still. If Levi still wanted the physical proximity to Eren, it had to mean something to him. Maybe all Eren had to do was use this and prove himself to the older, give something back of what he got. Eren panicked slightly, realizing once again that he had no idea how to do that anymore and it wasn't like he could take forever to think of something. At first he’d thought it was too early, now he was afraid it would be too late. Eren couldn’t wait a minute longer; he couldn’t take this constant pain and despair anymore. It was killing him. It was destroying everything he had and held dear. It was even affecting his innocent children.

The boy gasped in shock when a voice ripped him from his thoughts. “Eren?” It sounded like Commander Erwin.

“C-commander?”, Eren asked shakily, staring at the tiny gap in the tent’s opening as he pressed a blanket up to his collar once more. “Do you know where the Captain is?”

“I came here to tell you that”, Erwin was starting to sound a bit concerned. “Is everything alright in there?”

“Uh- y-yeah”, Eren stammered, grabbing a random blouse and hastily pulling it on. “I’m fine.” His gaze fell onto the two little bundles in the side-tent.

“Good then. Levi said he needed some fresh air. He’s taking a walk in the nearby woods so I’ll have to take over guarding you for now, is that ok?”, the Commander spoke.

“Could you keep an eye on my babies?”, Eren suddenly blurted out, frantically digging through the blankets to get out of the tent.

“Wha-?”, Erwin jolted aside when the ruffled brunette nearly bumped into him, stumbling into the open almost like a canonball.

“I have to find him. I’ll be right back”, the younger assured breathlessly, barely giving his superior a chance to object.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Eren”, Erwin murmured thoughtfully.

“A walk, that means he didn’t go by horse. I’ll just catch up to him, it should be fine”, Eren begged, desperation in his words.

Erwin frowned, a bit troubled by the younger's request, but even he had noticed something wasn’t quite right between Levi and Eren. And the fact that Levi still hadn’t talked to him about it yet made the Commander worry even more. The blond understood that they had to fix this. He straightened to give a firm nod of agreement. “Alright. If anyone asks, you have my permission. Don’t lose any time and be back before the soldiers finish breakfast.”

Eren let out a sharp huff of thanks before saluting and running off at incredible speeds. Erwin looked after him, close to gnawing on his lip in anticipation as he hoped things would go well. But of course he remembered to keep his outer appearance upright, running a hand through his hair to get a clear head and shake off the look of doubt. His attempt at relaxing in order to maintain his composure was pretty much smashed the second he heard a whiny mumble from inside the Captain’s tent, and he remembered Eren had just asked _him_ of all people to look after two babies. On that day Erwin received a grim reminder; he had to think shit through before he agreed to stuff… even if it concerned his best friend’s love life.

Eren had reached the forest soon enough and hurried through the tall, far apart trees for a few hundred meters until he noticed something in the distance. Something blinded him, the glittering of the sun reflected on a smooth surface of a beautiful, vast lake. The water was clear and steady; a thin river running through it on the far end and in the middle there was a small island with a few willows and other trees. Eren’s breathing calmed as he had to stop and stare; it was a paradise.

And even more beautiful when he found the Corporal standing in the water up to his thighs, shirtless, as he splashed himself off thoroughly. Birds chirping and the slight spluttering echoes were the only things resounding through the otherwise soundless area. Eren’s eyes sparkled in amazement. And like hypnotized he took another step forward, boot coming down on a few branches that crunched loudly.

The Captain suddenly stopped his movements and gradually straightened, the muscles of his back visually tensing. “What must I do to get a few minutes of privacy?!”, he snapped, before his head spun around. His eyes widened when he recognized Eren who'd flinched back in surprise. “Oh… I thought… somebody else.” The anger had left Levi’s voice lready.

Eren nodded in understanding, swallowing heavily before he managed to get his words out. “I know…”, he whispered, remembering what he was here for. He wanted to offer himself to Levi, just give him a sign of trust. Maybe this was the only way to answer Levi’s calls.

“Are you scared of me, brat?”, the older male’s voice abruptly rung through the forest and Eren jerked in realization. He’d been standing there like a statue rooted to the spot for the past few awkward moments and Levi was getting nervous from the silence.

The boy quickly shook his head. The Captain eyed him somewhat unconvinced, staring at him expectantly, still wondering why Eren had just appeared out of nowhere. Was he following Levi? In search of him? Or getting up Levi's hopes just to smash them in the end?  
Eren on the other hand got the biting feeling Levi was demanding instant proof for his statement, but _was_ he scared of Levi?

He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t, Eren kept telling himself and he didn’t move until the man spoke up again.

“Then come over here”, Levi murmured in a low tone.

Eren out of reflex stepped closer to the shore, wanting to obey the command. As he started treading through the water, his face scrunched up noticeably. He was letting Levi drag him again when he’d actually wanted to take the first step this time. He'd wanted to do this on his own.  
Levi interpreted the boy’s expression of fail differently, fear or reluctance, maybe both. Levi didn’t know what to think or do as his insides started twisting with every step the younger came closer.

Eren stopped halfway once the water was up to his knees and the Corporal thought his heart would drop. If Eren now took off and ran away, Levi doubted he would be able to take it, not now that he wanted the brunette so bad. He wanted to be able to love him again and touch him the way they once had.

Levi's tired lids lifted in surprise when Eren began unbuttoning his blouse, determined to pull through with this. Levi watched in confusion, intrigued by the younger’s slow movements as Eren stripped down in front of him, thin layers of fabric sliding off him all at once in one seamless motion. Eren's expression however remained empty and hesitant, one of deep thought. He tossed his clothes back to the shore beside Levi’s and was finally completely bare. The man’s eyes wandered up and down the slim, curved figure as Eren brought one hand up to his collarbones, his other coming around his stomach to hug himself in an introverted gesture. He mechanically took a few more steps towards Levi.

Now the Captain no longer hesitated to close the last few inches of distance between them, hoping Eren wouldn’t mind. Eren limply dropped his arms to his sides again so he was completely exposed to Levi while the older lightly nudged Eren’s jaw with his nose. Eren tilted his head to the side in silence to grant Levi allowance and Levi’s lips found his neck impatiently.  
Eren took deep breaths while the man peppered him with sloppy kisses, urging himself to find every untouched spot of Eren’s body. The boy could hear Levi’s tongue on his skin and he closed his eyes, ready to let himself be devoured.

“I was looking for you”, Eren let out a breathy whisper, hesitantly tangling his fingers into Levi’s hair. He didn’t want the man to think this was happening by chance, he needed the Corporal to know that he wanted this too.

The smacking sounds faded as Levi responded to Eren’s words by pressing his open mouth to Eren’s shoulder, this time without letting them disconnect even once. His arms wrapped around the younger’s frame as if the contact had become vital for Levi, which it probably had. Even now, he still craved Eren so much. Eren. **Eren. _Eren!_**

Levi kneeled into the water, practically letting himself fall in front of Eren while kissing his chest and all the way down to his navel. The brunette’s eyes shot open to follow the Corporal in confusion when he noticed the man had sunken away. Levi didn’t let himself be distracted, his narrow gaze trained on Eren’s body as he moved his lips against a pert nipple and sucked. Tasting sweet liquid, he tightened his hold on Eren, trapping him against himself. As if he were afraid the boy would escape him if he didn't.

Eren’s breathing sped up. He blushed several shades of red when he felt Levi practically drink him up, milk spilling down the man’s chin. This was too embarrassing, Eren thought as he brought a hand up to muffle his moans, but goddammit, it felt too good.

Levi’s mouth parted, the pink bud slipping out and Eren _whined_ in protest. Levi wasn’t moving anymore and it took Eren a few seconds to realize that. What was it now? When the younger finally looked down he saw Levi had pressed his forehead against his stomach, face hidden out of sight.

“Eren…”, Levi spoke steadily. “Do you even still want me?” The way he phrased it made it sound like that was simply too impossible to be true and it hurt Eren like needles and pins.

He gaped and didn’t even know what to say to convince Levi otherwise. The man already sounded so sure this was over, hopelessly. Eren’s thoughts raced frantically as he tried to remember what he’d done to make Levi think he didn’t want him back, or if he'd done something wrong. It couldn't be helped then, he'd have to say it, he knew it.

“I want you back”, Eren whimpered heartbrokenly, causing Levi to look up in worry at the sickly-sounding noise. “I want you- Gods, Levi, I can’t do this without you anymore”, the boy sobbed, words beginning to hitch as he broke into tears. It had all become too much for him, long ago.

Levi frowned apologetically; hurrying himself to straighten so he could rest his forehead against Eren’s and look him in the eyes. He shook his head, mouth agape, wanting to calm the young noney. “Then you shall have me”, Levi whispered deeply, wiping at Eren’s tears. Eren blinked in disbelief which just made Levi frown deeper and his teeth clenched. “Shh… I’m not going anywhere, Eren.”

The brunette hiccupped in relief, almost unable to register the Captain's words. He immediately locked his arms around Levi’s neck, hugging him close and the man let him cry into his shoulder. He let him, simply hugging Eren back to let the contact take away the hurt, the despair. In sweet proximity, there was nothing better to them than being this close to the one they loved, finally having the one they needed. They stayed.

Until a shout in the distance interrupted the peace.

“Captain? Eren?”, Jean called out, wandering about aimlessly behind some trees in search of the two.

“Eren”, Levi whispered. “We have to go back.” Eren swallowed, nodding as he forced himself to calm down. It would be ok now, wouldn’t it?

“Corporal Levi?”, Jean yelled again, stumbling out behind a few branches. Seconds later the two naked figures in the water caught his attention and the idiot Jean was, he cupped his hands over his forehead so the sun wouldn’t blind him as he tried to recognize the two bare people staring back at him.

“Jean!!”, Eren cried out accusingly, jumping back around Levi’s neck in embarrassment. “Go away, you ugly horseface!” He only said that to distract from his bashfulness.

Jean gasped in realization, nearly falling onto his ass as he struggled to turn around. “Uhm!! I’m sorry- s-sir!”, the teen addressed Levi. “Commander Erwin says it’s time to come back!”

“Tell him we’re on our way”, Levi furrowed his brows in indifference as he was in no hurry at all, watching Jean dash off without another word. The brat probably wished he was dead; though there hadn't been single a sign of hostility in the Corporal's voice.

Eren huffed in slight frustration before letting Levi guide him out of the water so they could get dried up, which they had to use Levi’s cape for.

“You’ll leave again, won’t you?”, Eren finally asked as they got dressed, noticing how Levi’s eyes glued to his body all the while. For some reason the brunette didn’t mind, just like he hadn’t before their fight. “You’ll be busy again once we head out.”

“That’s true”, Levi murmured composedly. “I know you don’t like it, me neither.” The Captain looked back down, still buttoning his blouse.

“You’re not… doing it to avoid me?”, Eren asked hesitantly. Levi stopped with what he was doing, staring at the boy expressionlessly.

It didn’t take him long to step over to the taller in a rush, searching off his pale jade eyes as Eren tried to hide them under his messy strands. But Levi reached up to push them out of Eren’s face and take in the younger’s stunning sight.

“I don’t… do that”, Levi whispered matter of factly, brows crinkled in a stern manner as he spoke with force in his voice. Like he was daring Eren to not believe him. Eren still looked a bit unconvinced, but Levi changed that, catching his lips between his own unfalteringly. He let Eren fall victim to the proof of his deep love for him.

Eren hummed into the loving kiss, more affection in it than he had felt over the past days. It came back to him, how much he needed this, how he couldn’t live without Levi and he hoped this moment would never pass, because he could feel the man pour effort into it. Effort to make Ere his again, Levi no longer hid it, he made it obvious that he truly wanted this. He wanted to entchant Eren, charm him to capture his heart again. And this time Eren knew so as Levi reached down, lacing their fingers just like he wanted to entangle the boy's soul and then embrace it with his own. No matter what, right now, they would take their sweet time.

It wasn’t that Erwin was bad with children, he was just worried he'd do something wrong and that made him a bit awkward around the little ones. Consequently he was now sitting in Levi’s tent, one child seated on either side of his lap as he called for Armin to come help him.

“I’m sorry, sir. I came as quickly as I could”, the little blond panted, pushing into the tent to prop down across from Erwin and take Emilia into his arms right away. The baby babbled in bewilderment, still not so used to Erwin, or waking up without his parents there. Not to mention to Emilia the Commander had to be a giant, compared to what the tiny being was used to from his rather short father.

“No problem”, Erwin lied with a smile of embarrassment to hide his helplessness. Eric was quite alright in the bulky man’s presence, reaching for the green gemstone of his bolo tie yet again. “Did you tell Jean to go look for Levi and Eren? We’re heading out soon.”

“Yes, sir”, Armin smiled brightly, cuddling Emilia against himself when the small bundle tried to grab his blond locks.

Erwin sighed, observing Armin with a certain fondness in his eyes. The Commander couldn’t help admire him. What a truly wonderful friend he was, what a truly wonderful boy and what a wonderful noney he would be one day.

Eren's situation had taken a 180 degrees turn. The next three days were evolving into heaven.

Three days of Levi just randomly hugging him from behind, or unexpectedly kissing the brunette whenever and wherever he could had given Eren hope again. While everyone around him seemed to relax, even Mikasa and Annie, Levi and Eren managed to share many more moments in which they could just fall at each other greedily. And hastily since Levi wasn’t any less busy, nor any less deprived of his mate. On contrary, it seemed he lusted after Eren more than he ever had before and it was hard to even reach such a point.

It didn’t feel like everything had returned to normal yet, and it hadn’t, Eren and Levi had to acknowledge that bitterly. They knew it would take time, but they were determined to take as much as they needed.

It was an enormous step towards recovery, they hoped. Keeping in mind though, that sooner or later they would have to take the time to talk it out somewhat at least, they calmly and with anticipation prepared themselves for when they'd be ready.

One thing was certain and would always stay that way; their love had never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry again. It’s not like I want to hurt you, or make you beg either! I just have the whole thing planned out already and it’s taking up some chapters XD MY POOR BABIES, LORD HAVE MERCY QAQ
> 
> Here some fanart from chapter 40~
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/140988949561/some-fluffy-fanart-again-for-my-fic-just-mpreg)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First the bad news, I was sidetracked by a Game of Thrones marathon. Good news, this chap is very long and comes with fanart:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/141905525901/the-good-news-doodle-of-emilia-lovingly)
> 
>   
> What could it take to bring soulmates back together, huh? mQwQm

Both Levi's and Eren's physical and mental state had improved, even if there was still a slight imbalance, it was nothing unbearable. Compared to before, the current atmosphere was mildly calming to Eren. He felt a bit more confident in his feelings and actions and in returning affection to Levi, especially certain gestures. The man had made it a lot easier for him lately, and happily Eren no longer felt ignored, or had to fear being rejected again.

Nonetheless he wouldn’t feel entirely appreciated with that yet. He wouldn't complain, Eren found it too early to make the mistake of taking Levi for granted again. They had to be careful now, they were literally taking baby steps. Baby steps that sometimes felt like they weren’t leading anywhere.

There were still a lot of things occupying Eren’s mind, thoughts that were holding him back whilst Levi had his own reasons to hold back. It functioned as a thick barrier between them, something they obviously hadn’t overcome yet. It sometimes caused a blocking fear that still managed to let the traumatizing experiences reappear before Eren’s eyes, often at night, and it kept his courage to a humble maximum. It prevented him from simply breaking that barrier by himself, to a point where he thought it was almost impossible. Before the events that lead to this Eren would’ve shown no ounce of hesitation, even if he was up against the world all alone. He’d once been fierce and determined; one could say he would’ve stopped at nothing. However that ordeal from back then had changed him on the inside and it had a heavy influence on his once unbreakable will.  
If Levi and Eren had ended up in a fight like this before the happenings with the armored and colossal, Eren could’ve undeniably taken the initiative to solve this on his own if the Captain had trouble coping. Yet Eren knew for a fact that even _then,_ Levi would’ve been quicker on the draw than him. The only problem in this were Reiner and Berthold and what they all witnessed that night. It had snapped a switch in Levi, which had lead to a row of confused, angry outbursts. If Levi had talked to Eren beforehand, maybe the boy would’ve even been able to help the man kill them; the real Eren wouldn’t have backed down that easily. Whoever that person was that he'd once seen in the mirror, now Eren barely recognized himself anymore.

He worried that neither did Levi. What if the Corporal didn’t want an empty shell of Eren like he was now? A broken fool that had given up too much and had lost everything Levi had loved about him the most. His loyalty, his purity, his undying love for his man - Eren counted. He couldn’t know the accuracy of these things with what little talking he and Levi did, but he mapped them out in his head anyways.

What Eren still couldn’t speak up about were his wishes, he wanted to look at Levi, hold on to him desperately while they loved each other, wanted the stronger to turn him around and take him into his arms properly. He’d thought it would change something about the way Levi loved him if he offered himself and showed that he was still the same and wanted Levi in the same way. But so far Eren continued to be too cowardly to actually say something and it simply wasn’t enough like this. It wasn't much different from before, only with less uncertainty of where they were heading.

The carriage rocked left and right, creaking as the horses sped up. The last break for today had ended, from here on out they’d be on their way until it got dark.

The slight clattering of supplies in the boxes filled the quiet wagon as well as the sound of two young boys’ lively yet soft chatting. Ocean green eyes occasionally swayed to the pile of blankets where Eric and Emilia lied bundled up, taking a nap. Jean’s quiet snoring form next to the babies indicated they weren’t the only ones taking a nap. Eren and Armin snorted at the teen’s amusing sleeping face while Eren tried to avoid meeting Mikasa's gaze. He pretended he hadn't noticed she'd been looking over at the two boys every now and then, which she did for rather awkwardly long moments so that it was nearly impossible to ignore.

Eren tried to hide it by distracting himself with whatever came to mind and he was all the more relieved when he saw shuffling beneath the pillows his children were napping in. He straightened attentively as he saw Eric shifting, slowly waking up. The noney smiled at the sight of his baby rubbing its eyes with little fists.

“Hello, sweetheart-”, Eren greeted, but was quickly cut off by another’s call.

“Eric”, Mikasa spoke up and the toddler’s head snapped in his aunt’s direction, eyes now big and alert. “Come here.”

Eren frowned in confusion, looking after Eric as he waddled over to his aunt excitedly. She took him into her arms and gave him a big hug that made the little one giggle with joy. Eren sent Armin a questioning look at that, but the blond just shrugged with a smile, not finding this strange at all. The young noney watched his son hide his face in his crimson scarf bashfully before Mikasa nuzzled his temple, whispering something in his ear. Seconds later Eric gasped and hastily ran off to one of the boxes in the carriage, Mikasa’s gaze following him carefully. He pulled out a colorful picture book and squeezed it to his chest as he hurried back to Mikasa and Annie.

“Aunty Ane”, he hummed eagerly.

Letting himself fall into Annie’s open arms, Eric plopped down into her lap and handed the blond the book while Mikasa scooched off to the side, farther and farther away until Eren noticed she was coming his way. He stiffened instinctually, gripping Armin’s arm with a nervous pop of his lips, teeth gnawing on them.

“Mikasa”, Armin chirped, purposely moving away from in between the girl and her brother so that Eren wasn't able to cower behind him anymore. “You want an apple?” The blond reached into a box, pulling out a knife and three shiny, red apples.

Mikasa nodded in thanks. “I’d like that.” 

Eren searched Armin’s eyes for help as the boy only hummed and got comfortable across from his friends to start cutting the fruits. Eren swallowed, trying to make the knot in his throat go away and failing. He hadn't talked to Mikasa in a long time and something like this had never happened to them before either, despite their ever-present conflicts they'd had since their early childhood.

Eren would've never expected the sudden turn of events when Mikasa finally spoke to him, voice neither accusing nor angry: “So… How are you?”

“I uhm…” Eren at last met her calm gaze and automatically his voice muted, words escaping his mind. He nodded nervously to make up for the lack of speech until he choked out: “Been better.” He huffed in amusement, though it sounded more like surprise still.

Mikasa hummed in agreement, she could definitely relate. “You know, Eren, I want us to be ok again… completely. I want to apologize and make up, let us end this.” It had the ring of an offer, but it was Mikasa's way of pleading, Eren recognized that straight away and it hurt him that he'd made her do that. Again.

He saw the way her gaze grew distant, still knew her so well; nothing would ever change about that. And Eren wanted to say something to reassure her right when he felt his eyes start to swell, tears demanding to flow. He was embarrassed over how much of an emotional wreck he'd become, but Mikasa had probably seen him cry more often than anyone else in Eren's life. He’d almost lost hope and this was just too much of a relief. He wanted to wail, bringing a hand over his mouth to refrain from it.

The little key dangling from Mikasa’s chest caught Eren's attention and he let out another broken sigh of gratitude. She wouldn't move out of his reach after all, she was still thinking about him, she was still so close to him and Eren was desperate to keep it that way. He felt himself lean over into the raven, letting her wrap her arms around him immediately.

Eren hummed shakily as Mikasa let out a deep breath, relaxing into her brother’s presence. Armin smiled at them in silence until his quiet laugh infected them with wide grins. The two looked up, seeing the blond coming at them with open arms and they pulled him along into the hug as well, all three of them starting to let out breathy laughs of relief.

A wet crunching sound followed by loud smacking resounded through the lighthearted atmosphere, but the three paid it no mind. Jean and Emilia curiously stared at the trio from the opposite side of the wagon while they each held a piece of apple.

“Did I miss something?”, Jean mumbled as he lifted a brow in boredom, mouth still full with halfway chewed applesauce.

“Oi, you stupid horse. Those were for us”, Eren grumbled halfheartedly. He couldn’t stay serious after all and simply had to smile as he saw Emmy nipping on a piece of the fruit contently.

“Ah- mah!”, Eric squeaked from the other corner of the carriage, stretching out a tiny hand. “I wan’ apple too, nane.”

“Sure, baby, just a second”, Eren laughed, waiting for the group hug to loosen. Once Armin and Mikasa manage to let him go he gathered a few pieces to bring them over to the toddler and his aunty too of course. “Here.”

“Dank’you”, Eric babbled, locking the piece between his little fingers. He inspected it carefully before munching on it, making Eren smile that beautiful smile again.

“You too, Annie”, he turned to her, nodding encouragingly as he handed her a piece of the fruit as well.

The blond reached out, hesitantly looking up at Eren when she thanked him.

“You’re welcome”, the boy tilted his head as another smile revealed his pearly teeth, voice a gentle tune. “It’s important for the baby, remember?”

Annie’s light blue eyes widened in attention somewhat before a smile began tugging on her lips as well and she tried covering it up by bringing the apple to her mouth. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to remember that.”

Eren could still hear the chuckle in her words though. Even after it got dark and the horses came to a halt, he could still feel the smooth breeze that had blown through the carriage, the gold sunlight that had shone in. He could still see Emilia playing with Eric’s Jack-in-the-box, Annie quietly reading to his brother. And he could still feel the warmth of his two best friends sitting by his side, snuggled up against him as they talked and talked and just wouldn’t stop.

But they had to stop eventually, build up tents and settle in for bed. And so as the atmosphere shifted, Eren began clinging to those lovely moments, not wanting to enter that tent, lie down and go back to the world that still hadn’t healed yet. His world he shared with Levi was still fairly incomplete.  
Eren played out scenes in his head, daydreaming of falling into Levi’s arms once they met up; he'd happily tell him about his wonderful day and what he and his friends had talked about. Then he’d ask Levi if he needed anything, a massage, his favorite tea or just some kisses. Whatever the Captain preferred, Eren would grant it, quietly fantasizing over the ocean and the world they would get to explore once their missions in the capital and underground were completed.

Eren wasn’t stalling on purpose, he just happened to be the last to hop out of the back of the cart when it came to a stop. Looking around curiously, he realized they’d halted in the middle of a small town. They hadn’t come across any undestroyed villages so far, as a result Eren made big eyes at the halfway still standing buildings.

“Nana”, Eric whined for Eren's attention and the brunette turned around to see his baby reaching out for him to help him down from the wagon.

“Oh, come here, big boy”, Eren chuckled as he lifted Eric into his arms, swinging him around and placing quick kisses on the child’s temple.

“Where we- where a we?”, Eric babbled attentively in his ever soft, hoarse tunes.

“Hm”, his noney hummed, deep in thought. “Let’s find out.”

Eric stared up at him, captivated by Eren’s warm smile since it had both a soothing and nostalgic effect on. The little one hadn't seen his beloved noney like this in a while. Eric’s ice blue eyes shimmered like frosted glass, remaining fixed on Eren as the boy slowly put Eric down. When he turned back to the cart to fish out Emilia as well, Eric began running in little circles, unsure of where to look first. The sky was lit in a vibrant orange as the sun set, painting the ruins surrounding them in beautiful colors and the people were already building fires.

“We not stay’n in the houses”, Eric pointed off towards a crooked bell tower. It was more a confused statement than a question.

“They might be too damaged to enter, it could be dangerous”, Eren guessed as he eyed the wrecked buildings, just because they were halfway standing didn’t mean they were stable. They indeed appeared shaky, as if they might crumble by the slightest gust of wind and Eren felt safer not going near them.

Emilia glued his lips to his noney’s cheek, sucking his skin in hopes of gaining back his attention as Eren absentmindedly took in the area around them.  
It was spacious and appeared to be a place of the public, a market place perhaps; Eren could even recognize rubble from destroyed stands here and there. He quickly spun around in search of his firstborn as realization hit him.

“Eric!”, Eren called when he spotted the little one running off, attracted by a dark horse that slowly trampled towards them.

Levi pulled the reins with a tight grip, bringing the large animal to a stop. “Oi, Eric”, he spoke up, voice strict. Gracefully swinging his leg over the stallion’s back, the Captain landed in a firm stance. “Stay with mama; we had an agreement. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Eric stopped in his tracks obediently, a few meters away from his father. He stretched out his little arms for the man that same instant, wagging them impatiently. Levi had become more overprotective since the conversation with Walter. He didn’t want that bastard’s eyes, or anyone else’s, on his kids as long as they would be seen as a threat. The Corporal sighed, blinking tiredly as he watched Eric shyly suck on his lower lip.

“I wana stay wid dadde alo!”, the child exclaimed demandingly after waiting for his daddy to pick him up, balling his hands to little fists as his shy façade dissolved.

Levi clicked his tongue with a frown and trotted over to his son, wisely maintaining his composure. “I know”, he mumbled in understanding, kneeling down to take Eric into his free arm, his other occupied by the reins.

The Captain straightened, positioning Eric on his hip as the bundle clung to his side excitedly. Levi gave a brief smirk, teasingly bouncing the child a bit. Eric already cheered up, grasping his daddy’s cravat to keep him close. He was the image of satisfaction, as far as that was possible for Eric. But his expression suddenly became wary when a big black horsehead appeared beside Levi, the dark stallion taking a few steps closer to press his snout against Levi’s shoulder. Eric yelped slightly when the horse snorted and a strong dash of hot air grazed him. Levi tilted his head to look at the animal that leaned its neck over him, trying to sniff Eric.

The child began squeaking in surprise. “Dade, he too big!” He gasped and waved his tiny arm defensively.

“Don’t, that’s not very smart around animals”, Levi shook his head calmly. “Like this.” He released the reins to take Eric’s hand and slowly guide it over the horse’s forehead. “He’s just a curious little shit,... like you.”

“Mhh…”, Eric whimpered in uncertainty, but his tone in voice and the frightful frown on his face weren’t portrayed anywhere in his actions. He was just playing coy, in fact, fear had long been replaced by interest, and Eric bent out of his daddy’s hold to eagerly swish his palm up and down the long nose of the stallion.

The horse, as if it had been told to do so, kept its head perfectly still for Eric, only a pair of big ears taking turns in twitching back and forth.

“It’s ok, he don’t bite…” Levi murmured blankly. “…kids that listen to their parents.” Eric’s eyes widened and his hand froze on the stallion’s warm snout.

“Levi,” Eren giggled hesitantly as he moved up to the man. “Don’t scare him.”

“He’s faking it,” Levi whispered knowingly, more to himself though.

Eric was an actor, the Captain had seen through his son long ago. And unlike his father who hid his emotions, Eric covered his own up with _false_ emotions, he simply switched them out. Levi assumed that was just part of his personality, and Levi, after all, wasn’t one to judge.

Barely a few seconds had passed when his grey eyes finally broke away from Eric, catching Eren’s soft gaze. He couldn't bring himself to look away once they connected, boring into the younger earnestly.

Levi kept it up until Eren was sure he was shrinking away under the intense stare. Levi had Eren locked in place without even moving, as though he thought he could lose Eren out of sight if he didn’t. At least that was what he could've been implying with his obvious stare accompanied by heavy silence. His expression also could've been a loving one for Levi's standards, or it could've meant he was mentally undressing Eren; the poor boy couldn't tell at this point.

“Dade, whas his name?” Eric tapped his hand against Levi’s chest to get his attention back. He was still quite in awe over his father’s pet, couldn't take his eyes off it.

The Corporal didn’t move nor did he look away from Eren. “Satan,” he stated bluntly, forcing a shocked snort from Eren who gasped in disbelief.

“Levi, seriously?” The brunette shook his head, lifting a brow in amusement.

The man didn’t even bat an eye, still casually trained on Eren. “No, it’s Lucifer. But that wasn’t my idea; it’s burn-marked on his ass.”

This time even Emilia broke into a fit of giggles, randomly of course. He surely didn’t know what was going on, simply affected by Eren's suppressed laughter.

“Emmy, Lucy Pony,” Eric babbled and gestured at the stallion as he introduced the animal to his little brother.

The baby let out an amused squeal and dropped his head onto Eren’s shoulder exhaustedly. Another breathy laugh escaped the young noney. He nuzzled Lelly’s hair before looking back up at the Captain.

“Where is this?”

“The town is called Beilach,” Levi spoke, briefly staring off towards the ruins. “We’re approaching inner territory of Rose soon, but we’re slow.” His gaze dropped for a second before he started wandering towards Eren and Emilia.

Eren swallowed nervously, standing his ground. The Captain's demeanor was as serene as ever and Eren realized he was worrying for no reason as Levi stepped up close. Eren even began feeling safer again, remembering that he'd downright _longed_ for Levi's presence. And he sent a quiet thanks to the gods, just hoping they wouldn’t take the man away again. Levi was close enough that Emilia could reach out and caress his daddy’s cheek. The Corporal’s sharp eyes swayed to their youngest at the touch, the little hand warm against his cold face which had been exposed to the lashing evening-wind. Cold enough to make men shiver, but not to turn Levi’s pale skin pink. The only thing that had slightly reddened was his nose.

It looked cute, but made Eren feel so sorry for Levi and he had to resist the urge to move in and press a kiss to his nose. The older male as always didn’t seem to mind his own state, affectionately nudging Emilia’s hand and making the baby retreat bashfully as it muffled a sheepish giggle.

Levi watched his little angel, features relaxing more. “Let’s get the tent ready”, he murmured as the buildings and trees began throwing long shadows over the land.

“You don’t need to be anywhere tonight?”, Eren asked in confusion.

Normally Levi would have to meet with Erwin and Walter at the end of every day, to report and discuss. But this time Levi shook his head, relief wrapping around Eren like a feather-filled blanket and gods knew he needed this. He needed Levi all he could get.

“Walter wants Rico and me to lead a search troupe through the town first thing in the morning. So I’m free tonight”, the Corporal explained monotonously as he put Eric down who then squirmed back and forth between his parents’ legs.

“I see. To find what exactly?”, Eren inquired while Levi unbuckled some bags from Lucifer’s saddle and began building up camp.

Eren didn’t really have to do anything; the man was too fucking fast for him anyway. No one could say Levi wasn’t a reluctant workaholic, even if he disliked it. He hated doing things only half-assed and that provided him with a certain amount of vigor.

“Documents mostly, things that might help us build up new civilization”, Levi spoke while he stemmed up the tent. He wasn’t very tall so Eren had to wonder how he even managed so well, and the brunette was already having a hard time following his swift movements. “Walter fears we could lose our culture and knowledge and what not. For example, we need a new currency, but that’s far in the future. We have a medicine squad, but they’re not real doctors, so we’ll need books. Teachers, farmers, merchants, we have to do all that by ourselves.”  
Levi had barely finished his sentence and the camp was already standing. He wandered back to Lucifer to remove his saddle and take off the remaining bags attached to it. “Humanity is lost. We need instructions, and first we have to _find_ them”, he continued thoughtfully as he packed some of the luggage into the tent.

Eric scrambled after Levi when his father picked up two particularly large bags to carry them inside. The toddler jumped, grabbing a hold of Levi’s arm to let himself be dragged along in midair. The Captain simply walked on, the bags and Eric dangling side by side.

Eren’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open to scold Eric, but he didn’t even make it to the first letter. When Levi came back out of the tent, Eric was suddenly clinging to his leg instead. Obviously though, the man didn’t mind. He was aware Eric missed him a lot and it was important the child spent his time close to his father every chance he got. With things being as they were, it was no wonder Eric was getting clingier while Emilia distanced himself. Their age made a _big_ difference, Levi had noticed.

“Ok, brat. Give me a minute; I’ll take Lucy to the other horses.” The Corporal stared down at his son who was still tightly hugging his boot, both wearing a neutral expression.

Eric sighed in reluctance, goggling up at his daddy innocently from where he crouched by Levi's ankle. “Ok…”, he agreed, voice low in defeat.

He stumbled back to Eren, disappearing behind him to cuddle up to his noney’s legs instead. Nudging his face into the hollows of Eren’s knees, he peeked through the gap between them expectantly, watching Levi head off to the other horses in the dark. Night had broken in rather quickly, the crimson light of the sun fading more with every second. However Eric’s little fists twisted into Eren’s pants, determined to wait there until his daddy would return.

He didn’t even notice his noney’s soft calls as the brunette smiled down at him. “Eric.” After the fourth time the child finally looked up, blinking tiredly. “Let’s go inside.” Eren tilted his head in the tent’s direction.

“Bu’ dade”, Eric protested desperately, voice already going hoarse with dread.

“I’m here”, Levi’s deep voice assured calmly. He reappeared, stepping into the light of a nearby fire. Eren knew it wasn’t the fire that caused a warm feeling to spread within him as the Captain came back to them with steady strides. “Off with you now, come on”, he instructed quietly, reaching down to ruffle Eric’s hair and ushering his family inside.

Eric skipped ahead in relief, immediately dropping into his pile of pillows to hug them close. He pressed his eyes shut, sniffing the soft fabric and enjoying the familiar scent. Eren assumed he had to be really tired, Eric didn’t get up again, or make another move for that matter.  
Eren watched him with a pitying smile, not surprised over his great fatigue and glad the child would rest now. He settled down to feed Emilia as it grew quiet in their tent, but the baby suddenly stretched and curled and, unlike his brother, was starting to shoot back up into a wake state. He heard some of the sheep from outside and thought it would be funny to imitate their sounds as he twisted back and forth in Eren's lap.

“Baaaaah!!”, he threw himself over the boy’s arm dramatically.

“Hey, you”, the young noney laughed. “So much for counting sheep.”

Completely absorbed, Lelly tried to roll off of Eren’s lap and crawl away to venture through the tent, but Levi lied down on the futon, sprawling out from one end to the other and purposely blocking the way. That was what he intended of course as Emilia squeaked in outrage, right away attempting to climb over the man.

“Hey, princess”, Levi murmured huskily, trapping his baby in his arms and peppering the tiny being with tired kisses, hoping to get Emilia in the mood for sleep as well.

“Baba!”, the energetic bundle cried excitedly, kicking its legs in distress as it tried to break free.

“Shhh”, the Captain cooed, pressing his lips to Emmy’s cheek again. “All the other babies are sound asleep already”, he mumbled into his ear, sitting up to rock the little one a bit.

Eren's smile slowly faded once he spoke. “Why do you have to go?”, he asked, eyes sinking down on Levi's frame to avoid meeting his questioning gaze.

The man looked up and searched off the younger's expression. “You mean why me and not someone else?”

Eren nodded. Levi dropped his gaze back down on their baby that squeezed itself against his muscled chest distractedly, babbling little nonsenses. “Erwin told me that apparently the people are calmed by the fact it’s me. He said they won’t lose hope if it’s humanity’s strongest doing the job for them.” Levi’s voice was low as always, but also more drained. His faintly swollen eyes wandered thoughtfully when he tried to recall the conversation he'd had with Erwin some time ago. He cleared his throat soberly. Remembering Erwin’s words often left him feeling a bit shallow.  
“Yeah, he literally said it like that. If they’re asking for a saint, I’ll have to disappoint them though. None of them even _know_ me personally and they’re relying on something that I did during the titan apocalypse, because I have a 'higher success rate'… But if they want to rely on me so badly, let them. Erwin thinks that would be the smartest thing to do.”

Eren understood as much. Humans were weak, but not Levi. Levi was a hero, a true, _real_ hero. He was exactly what humanity needed now. But that didn’t change the fact that he’d been forced into this position. A reluctant… hero.

“Beilach isn’t big, but it was rich”, Levi spoke up again, trying to change the subject. “A lot of royals came to live here and Walter thinks they may have been associated with the government so he’s hoping to find information on whereabouts of certain documents.”

The Captain fell silent anew and took Emilia’s little hand when the baby tried to suck its thumb. “You hungry, baby-boy?”, Levi whispered hoarsely, for a moment distracted from his task. He cradled Emmy to his chest one more time, nuzzling his black strands with his nose. The bundle scrambled happily, throwing its arms up to try and catch his daddy’s lips to return some of the kisses. “You be good and let noney put you to sleep now”, the man mumbled against the infant’s tiny palms, knowing Emilia had actually been tired already. He was just forcefully keeping himself awake now since it had become unusual for his daddy to be there for bedtime.

Eren quickly got to unbuttoning his blouse again so he was ready to take Emilia back once he’d scooched over to the two. The little being hummed greedily by the sight of his noney, tiny limbs squirming in anticipation when Levi carefully laid him into Eren’s arms.

“M-hm”, Eren laughed, gently maneuvering his baby to get him comfortable. “Yes, you want noney after all, huh? Getting sleepy now?”

Levi leaned back again, propped up on his elbows as he observed the feeding out of the corners of his eyes. He then looked over at Eric who was still on his tummy, on the very top of the pillow mountain. “Did that kid fall asleep?”, Levi rasped quietly, reaching out to rub Eric’s back and make sure.

The Corporal sat up when he realized his son had indeed snoozed off. He turned Eric around in his arms, spreading the pillows and blankets the child had been occupying so he could put Eric down in a... healthier position.

The little one sighed in content, a quiet, silky tune escaping him on the way and Levi ran his fingers through the jet black strands of his son, leaning in to peck his forehead. “Sweet dreams, little prince”, he whispered apologetically, because he knew he’d probably be gone before Eric would even wake up tomorrow.

The silence this time was gentle as Levi gazed over his firstborn in the dim candlelight provided by the two lanterns they had inside their tent. The man was still so amazed, that something so beautiful could exist, something _he’d_ made no less. He was still overwhelmed by how much he loved their children, how unconditionally they loved him too and he couldn’t imagine anything to be more precious than this feeling... If only he could have Eren back.

The boy was cooing soothing words to Emilia as the baby suckled. He had to somehow calm the little one's helpless eagerness. For no reason Emilia seemed to be in a rush because he spilled half of the milk over his chin and down Eren’s chest, making the noney gasp. “Aw- shhh. Easy,” Eren frowned in confusion, wiping at Lelly’s cheek with a blanket. “You have no patience, hm?”

The bundle huffed through its nose in relief, smacking its lips against Eren’s skin, finally settling down. Eren tried to ignore that it tickled, not wanting to distract the baby again. Its big blue eyes started falling shut once Emilia found a rhythm that managed to lull him to sleep at last.  
The tiny being absentmindedly made little grabbing motions, repeatedly pinching at Eren’s chest with his small fingers. Eren's brows twitched in discomfort as he noticed it and he gently took Emilia’s hand, letting him wrap it around his thumb. The baby just blinked lazily, not even looking a bit puzzled as he wasn’t quite aware of Eren’s concern.

“Noney’s very sensitive there, sweetheart, please don’t grab me like that. You don’t have to milk me, you know?”, the brunette explained softly. Emilia instantly relaxed at the sound of that voice, letting it console him.

His noney sighed in exhaustion, closing his eyes for a moment as well before they restlessly flew open again. He wanted to rest, really, but before he would let the familiar silence unnerve him Eren opted for starting a conversation. He couldn't waste this chance to talk to Levi, even if it was just to listen to his voice. Driven by the wish to hear the Corporal speak, Eren remembered that he’d never asked him what it was he did with Walter, Erwin & Co. all the time. - Maybe because three days ago, they wouldn’t even talk to each other properly. There was still a wide cleft between them due to the lack of communication and Eren hated it, his heart aching to change that. If he didn’t even feel safe enough to speak up to his own beloved, then it was a damn dark time they were in for.

Yes, he'd been scared. Yes, he had become a chicken. What else was there to do when you were nothing more than a mother-hen for the children of a man of whom you didn’t even know whether he still loved you or not? And Eren could be quite paranoid about Levi's feelings for him. Now he didn't want to be afraid anymore.  
Nothing would change the fact that every time Eren saw Levi, he wanted more than just being able to see the Captain. Touch him, feel him, take in his scent like he used to. Eren still wanted him back, he always would. He wanted to listen, no matter what Levi would say; Eren had to hear the Captain’s voice. Even if just as a proof that he was near him, _his_ Captain.

The brunette’s long lashes fluttered indecisively as he glowered off to the side, face contorting in pain and self-scolding.

He brought up what little courage he had left, staring at Levi’s back and counting the creases in his blouse that outlined the hard muscles. “Why are you so busy all the time actually?”,the boy mumbled huskily, almost as if he didn't want for Levi to hear him after all.

The older turned to look at Eren. He slowly moved back to their side of the tent, letting down the veil between Eric and them so they wouldn’t disturb his sleep.

Eren expectantly took a deep breath. He of course knew why Levi was so busy, at least he knew for the most part. He remembered Armin had been equally as busy for the past few months, before and after their departure from Trost. Armin had actually been so caught up in political business matters that he literally hadn’t even appeared in the last few chapters. It was no surprise they were keeping humanity’s strongest soldier occupied as well.

“It’s because of the new position Walter forced on me.” Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he recalled. He hadn’t even told Eren this until now. “I’m no longer just your guardian or just a Corporal, I’m also responsible for the rest of our clan here… Walter wants to use me as something like a one man army again. In short, my new rank is similar to Nile’s. Like a Police Commander, it’s my duty to keep the rest of the soldiers here under control, no longer solely the shifters.”

Eren shivered slightly. Was Levi that high in command now? And there was more to come as Levi abandoned his detached stare into the distance in favor of glancing over at Eren.

“As a result the people under me follow my orders. Not just my squad anymore, every soldier out there, while I still take most of my orders from Erwin and Walter of course. Even so, higher status just means more responsibilities; those mean more duties, more burdens. But that’s convenient for Walter; he wants to have me be useful somewhere where he can keep an eye on me. He wants to keep me busy, as the maid cleaning after his mess; we all know it. Keeping law and order among his precious people… It’s better though to let him think he can do whatever he wants with me, that way he won’t grow suspicious", the Captain murmured tonelessly like this had all become part of the norm. Either he really had an exterior harder than steel that this didn’t hurt his pride one bit or he was just really good at keeping his rage under control. Eren on the other hand was angered a great lot, biting his lip to restrain his fury.  
“Basically the same shit I had to pull off with Erwin’s former higher-ups. Erwin was always afraid I’d go all underground-thug on them”, Levi grumbled quietly. He’d always hated their ugly, smug mugs when he'd salute them. “That’s why… I have so little time to…”, he broke off for a moment, right before he could finish. Levi's head dropped somewhat as he got stuck in thought, unsure of how to continue. His dark strands fell into his face until they completely obstructed his view.

Eren tilted to the side with dread as he tried to see if the Corporal was alright. The brunette assumed this was about their fight; Levi was probably trying to avoid telling Eren straightforward that he had wanted to punish him with his absence, though Levi had intended no such thing. The older let out a strained huff of air and looked back up at Eren, hoping whatever answer would come to his mind held the truth. He'd had so little time to _what?_ Rape Eren, abuse him, hurt him? Because Levi was aware that was what he'd been doing, but could he admit that now without breaking into a fit of self-hatred?

The longer he looked at Eren, the harder it got to fight his guilt, the heavier his heart grew. The single spark of determination that had briefly appeared in Levi's silver eyes died out in a flash. His lips parted and closed wordlessly. Levi remained aimless, his empty gaze simply scattering back and forth over Eren’s desperate expression before the man turned away from the unbearable hurt he sensed in Eren. He shook his head, in confusion or shame, he didn't know.  
He didn’t know what Eren wanted to hear, whether it would just hurt the poor kid more, nor could he receive the quiet pleads the younger sent out to him via their connection. It was barred now and crooked and damaged and it was chilling to Levi to look into Eren’s beautiful eyes, knowing they might not ever look at him the same again.

Why? Why, it kept repeating in Eren’s head. They could fix this. Why wouldn’t Levi just remember their reasons to be in love? If Levi wouldn’t give Eren a reason, maybe Eren had to give him one instead. The boy searched his mind like crazy, looking for those reasons why he still loved Levi. There were so many, so many wonderful reasons, Eren remembered, until he realized the storm in his heart was calming.

One of Eren’s favorite reasons to keep loving Levi was, that Levi always thought about him and in his own clumsy way, always tried to make sure his babe was happy. The reasons Eren could _never_ stop loving Levi were endless, they were meant for each other. Was it not proof enough that every time they touched, looked at or said ‘Goodbye’ to each other, they felt that they were made for one another? Bonded by fate or a wish they’d made come true a long, long time ago, much longer than they had lived already.  
Even if they didn’t look like it, they were fucking perfect! And to Levi, his family came first, no matter what. He would always be there, he’d always care and he’d never abandon Eren. So who was to tell the boy that Levi wasn’t fucking perfect?

Levi had still tried so hard for Eren, to keep him with every bit of strength that was left in him after that one gone-wrong night. He would still always be there for Eren, or why was it that- “You gave Mikasa my key”, Eren suddenly pointed out in a whisper, a hint of gratefulness hidden in his hushed words.

Levi’s eyes grew wider in attention, brows crinkling in a troubled manner as he met Eren’s gaze again. He urged himself to act natural, hesitantly faking a neutral tone: “She’s your sister… I thought that would be ok.”

“You don’t have to; I know why you did it”, Eren spoke softly. A sad smile rushed over his features as Levi began straightening, trying to come closer without being found out. - Although Eren wasn’t going to push him away. “You did that for me… for Mikasa… Why?”

Levi faltered slightly as he tried to answer with a shrug, hooded eyes wandering up and down Eren’s body. “…I love you”, he whispered matter-of-factly, as though that should be obvious.

Eren sharply sighed in a pleased way, his breathing shaky from the impact Levi’s words had struck him with. “See?”, he sniffled, and the question was directed at the both of them. He hoped Levi did, he really wished so; Levi had said it now after all.

The man gave a cautious nod, finally deliberately moving in to rest his forehead against Eren’s. He gave another nod as if to confirm it once more. He loved Eren.

“Thank you”, the younger whispered, voice hitching somewhat. “I love-… love-“

“Shhh…”, Levi hushed him. He knew.

He wanted Eren to take these things for granted again; Levi would always try to make him happy, that was supposed to be a matter of course. It made him feel awful that he was no longer able to make that possible for Eren, the boy too unsure to jump to any conclusions – too afraid to be sure of anything anymore and it was all Levi’s fault. But he would need more time to try and fix things with Eren, Levi didn’t even know where to start because of all the things they had messed up. At least he knew Eren wouldn’t be running away from him anymore, right?

He observed the brunette from up close for a bit, murmuring softly when he heard Emilia's evened breathing: “Eren,” Levi's voice dropped an octave. “Someone’s asleep.”

Eren blinked down at Emilia in realization. The tiny bundle was resting its little fist against its cheek shieldingly; the other half of his face had snuggled up closer to his noney’s chest.

Eren hummed fondly in contentment, leaning in to kiss the baby’s head. “I’ll put him down.”

Levi moved aside to let Eren through, watching as the boy bent over on all fours, lovingly tucking Emilia in right next to Eric. Levi couldn’t help the thought, gods knew, Eren was too pure for this world. And Levi had let him down.

“Come here…”, the man pleaded quietly and Eren slowly looked over his shoulder, the perfect image of innocence. “You’re tired”, Levi added, getting lost in those crystal clear eyes. How were they still so bright?

Eren silently and without protest pushed himself back towards Levi, letting the older easily catch him in his strong arms. Eren expected them to immediately start undressing him and grasp his hips, but it didn’t happen.  
Levi pulled him down with him, nestling their tangled bodies into the blankets before pressing his face into Eren’s own so their lips touched. The boy didn’t even know how to react, mind gone black. Levi was so composed, not rough at all; he just let Eren rest against him, moving to bury his lips in the brunette’s soft hair. Everything about it screamed, _I love you._ So words were no longer needed. Levi kept his eyes closed peacefully with Eren locked against him. Eren had to wonder if he was going to do anything at all or if the man was honestly planning on going to sleep like this.

If so then it would be the first night ever since they’d left Trost that Levi didn’t claim Eren. He wasn’t touching him like he had every other night before this one. Eren realized in confusion, Levi wasn’t going to have sex with him. Why wasn’t he fucking him? Was this a good or a bad thing?  
The older held Eren against his firm figure so that it was impossible for the boy to feel uncomfortable. And the way Eren could feel Levi’s gentle movements against himself began to put him at ease. Something he hadn’t been for long. Eren even let himself be cradled by that strong frame wrapped in heavy, tough muscle. It made him feel safe again. Levi, with every bit of his being, was by Eren's side now, sinking the boy into a protective, loving warmth.

The brunette wanted to cry at the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, having missed this so much, but Levi’s secure hold was more comfort than Eren could ever ask for. It finally let him breathe, finally let him relax and only then did Eren realize how tired his body really was. Levi really did make everything easier; breathing, sleeping, _existing._ He made this cruel world beautiful and allowed Eren to close his eyes without having to fear what came next.

Eren never wanted this to stop again, ever. This was where he belonged and it felt like forever that he just basked in the Captain’s embrace. However sooner or later, everything came to an end. Whether it was a couple of minutes or several hours, Eren had lost all sense of time, oblivious to the world around him.

Nothing could have been worse than waking up in a dark, cold tent with Levi gone. It was a shocking and confusing stab in Eren’s heart. Wasn’t the Corporal supposed to leave in the morning and not in the middle of the night? Eren clumsily and aimlessly reached out his arms to feel that the spot beside him was indeed empty. In fact, it felt like no one had even lied there, as if Levi had never gone to bed with him in the first place. Had all that just been a dream?

Eren rushed into an upright position as fast as he could, starting to pant in panic. This couldn’t be. Was he dreaming? He wanted to wake up; he wanted to be back in Levi’s arms!  
Eren felt cold and bare, the covers he was desperately hugging to his slim figure doing nothing to keep him warm. His body suddenly started aching and he gasped in realization, shaking with fear. Eren didn't want to guess what in the world this was, but he had a horrible feeling that he already knew.

He cringed and took a deep breath, forcing himself to slowly look down on himself as he peeled the blanket from his skin. Eren immediately began choking up thick sobs as he stared at his naked body, covered in bruises and red marks of all sorts. The clothes he’d worn were gone and it looked like someone had committed a crime on him.

It had all been a dream; a dream, nothing more. The Levi Eren wanted back had become untouchable for him. This was all he had left for Eren. The boy wasn't able to accept this, not without taking serious damage. And his heart broke as he pulled his legs close. His face dropped onto his knees and he rolled up in a ball, crying bitter tears into the blanket. Eren tried to weakly fight back his hysterical cries since they made it difficult to breathe, the noises of agony breaking off, then cracking only to become louder and more strained. He didn't care if anyone heard him. Everything hurt, lungs burning as he sniffled hopelessly. Eren was alone and in that one part of his mind that was still able to think, he was sure he was having a panic attack and that he should most probably cry for help.

His teary eyes flicked to the side-tent. It was dark, but Eren could recognize the shadows of the cushions, realizing that the veil had been taken down. The brunette’s breathing hitched in fear, hands starting to claw at the ground to try and get over there when he saw that his babies were gone.

“Ah-...hih-!!”, Eren screamed helplessly in devastation, tossing away the cold pillows. How long had they been gone? He wanted to scream their names, but his throat was numb and his jaws limp, the only thing coming out of there were broken wails.

Somebody had to hear him. Why wasn’t anybody coming to help him? Where was Levi?

“My, my”, a voice suddenly spoke in hardly concealed amusement. It sounded shockingly familiar.

Eren froze up and instantly dead silence filled the night again, so rapidly and penetrating that the voice could’ve been inside Eren’s head, a simple hallucination. The boy slowly turned to look at the opening in the tent, just to make sure. A gentle wind kept swaying its sheets, the entrance opening and closing as if ghosts were entering.

Eren held his breath as a big hand appeared, gradually parting the opening so a large, blond figure could push through. The air had turned to ice around Eren.

“No…”, he whimpered in disbelief. “Reiner… you’re dead.”

Reiner let out a brief scoff, shaking his head. “You think shifters die that easily?” His ridiculing smirk disappeared as he turned serious. He slowly lowered himself, kneeling down before Eren. “You should’ve come with us while you had the chance, Eren.”

“I saw you die- your body d-dissolved”, Eren wept to himself.

Reiner sighed deeply in denial, eyes piercing into Eren’s being. “Now we’ll have to take you by force. And you won’t like it, but your precious Corporal is long gone, said we could have you – or what’s left of you.” The man snorted sharply at his statement, scrutinizing Eren like a hyena would its prey.

Eren squeezed the blanket against himself, trembling in shock as Reiner’s words rung in his ears. His heart pounded wildly in protest, sending waves of pain through his entire body, and through his blurred vision he could see Reiner coming closer.

A breathy whimper escaped Eren as he tried to back away, but his limbs were numb and so, so heavy. He didn’t get very far, tumbling onto his back when alarm took over him. He suddenly went completely useless, he couldn’t even move.

The failed attempt at escaping caused Reiner to chuckle condescendingly. “You only wanted to leave your darling Captain and his children behind so they could have a peaceful life, am I right?”, the bulky blond mocked, faking pity as he crawled closer. “You didn’t want them to be chased, or have a hard time surviving; you were trying to protect your family… What a shame Captain Levi will never know.”

“No-“, Eren coughed out, arms reaching up to hold out his hands defensively while the taller moved on top of him.

“He’s long gone.”

“Uh-hg, no”, Eren sobbed brokenly. Levi wouldn’t.

“He left you here for us to come get you, the way you wanted it”, Reiner growled lowly, yanking the blanket out of Eren’s desperate grasp and revealing the boy’s abused body. Eren covered his face, crying into his hands helplessly.

His screams became louder and more frightened when Reiner grabbed a hold of his legs, shoving his thighs up, nearly knocking the wind out of Eren.

“Lev-gh!”, he bawled in panic, not knowing what else to do. He was so powerless against Reiner, at least right now; he felt like there was nothing he could do. Something was wrong, this wasn’t normal even in Eren’s current state of mind.

“He doesn’t care about you anymore, haven’t you noticed?”, Reiner barked, palm colliding with Eren’s throat as he wrapped his fingers around the boy’s thin neck, cutting off his windpipe.

Eren’s hands rushed up out of reflex, clawing at Reiner’s arm frantically, but the stronger didn’t let up.

“He did this to you, after you left him. When those cowards tried to escape to save their own skin, you picked me over him, he saw it.”

“Kuh-“ Eren’s lips turned blue, his struggling becoming weaker as he watched Reiner reach down with his free hand, unbuckling his belt. Regret took over Eren’s senses, was this really what he deserved? Did he have no chance of fighting this?

“He took your children and did what you so desperately wished he would. He’s never coming back!”, Reiner growled threateningly and Eren shrieked hoarsely when Reiner released his throat, twisting his fist into the brunette’s hair instead.

The blond pressed himself down on him forcefully, causing Eren’s body to gradually go limp until he lay there beneath Reiner like a crushed puppet. His frantic breathing was the only thing that shuddered through him as a last sign that he was still alive.  
How could Levi do this? It couldn’t be true; Reiner must’ve done something to him, but that thought only caused more panic to rise in Eren. There was no escape, he couldn’t even bite his tongue to turn into a titan, it didn't work.

“Gh- gh, ah!”, breathy gasps repeatedly tore from Eren’s gaping lips in futile attempts to scream as realization hit him, that he was trapped, immobile.

His writhing was soon forced to cease. The moment he saw Reiner take out his stiff cock - thick veins pulsing around it - Eren was paralyzed with fear, too shocked to make another move. His voice died completely and he could only stare back at Reiner wide-eyed, tears streaming down his face.

There wasn’t a hint of mercy in Reiner’s dead eyes and he launched forward, crushing Eren beneath his weight and driving his member to rip its way in.

Eren began screaming in terror again, thrashing around for help as he slammed his fists against the solid body above him. It hurt, it hurt and he couldn’t take it. He didn’t want this, mind blankly shutting down. He pressed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he felt hot blood starting to flood his insides, dripping down his inner thighs due to the ruthless pushes Reiner imposed on him.

The blond swung back to crash into him with the impact of his whole body, bouncing Eren up and down across the hard floor. More disjointed cries spilled from Eren as the larger continuously dragged him back every time his relentless thrusts rammed Eren out of his grasp, causing him to slip away. Eren heaved in disgust and agony, hate and anger that just made him cry louder since he could do nothing to stop Reiner. He was short on breath already, willing to give up and let it happen, let this madness consume him for all he was worth. After this, Levi wouldn’t want him anymore anyways, Eren was sure. And he couldn't even defend himself, it was too late, he'd been shattered in every way. But then Eric and Emilia’s image appeared before him.

The boy’s eyes shot open again, immediately flinging his arms to claw at Reiner and try and free himself. If he would go crazy anyway then not without a fight.

“What’s wrong, Eren, you pushy brat? Just admit it; you crave someone of your own race!”, Reiner snapped, leaning in to grin at Eren viciously before forcing his tongue down his little mouth. He left no room for Eren to pull away, cupping his jaws in a violent grip.

Reiner's lower half was grinding on his ass painfully heavy, but Eren only shoved at his shoulders harder, the forced kiss triggering something inside him like on that night. More than just fear and alarm.  
Nobody would decide over him, Eren told himself desperately, throwing an aimless, hysterical punch through the dark and smashing his fist into Reiner’s cheekbone. He wanted to scream in pain once he managed to pry his assaulter off his face and his mouth was freed from Reiner's abuse, but the very moment his knuckles collided with the blond, Reiner was gone. He disappeared through thin air and Eren as left a dirty, weeping mess. In this dark he couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening until he realized the man he was trying to push off himself was Levi. There was no trace left of Reiner, as if he'd never been there.

It was _Levi!_ Holding Eren down and violating him against the cold ground. What was he doing, couldn’t he see how much pain Eren was in? Couldn’t he see it was hurting him?

“Eren!” The boy heard Levi’s voice shout his name and his head whipped around in dismay and reluctance at what had happened, what he saw. He tried to look away, crying even more as the Corporal called for him again, the sound suffocating Eren. He only stopped his struggling to stare into those cold silver eyes that caged him as if wanting to devour him and Eren swore, he wished he was dead.

“Kill me…”, he whimpered, his hands sliding limply from Levi’s bare frame he'd been beating at seconds ago. “Please, kill me”, he begged in defeat. Levi was the only one who would ever manage to break him and that he had. There was no turning back now, no way to make this undone. Or so Eren thought.

“Eren, wake up!!”, Levi shook him carefully, Eren’s nails still digging into his neck and back as the younger tried to get away from him in a fit of confusion. “It’s me!” The Captain pulled Eren up into his arms, lifting him off the sweat drenched pillows and Eren’s protests broke off.

As if a record had just caught fire in Eren’s head, time ran in slow-motion.

He gasped like a fish out of water, letting Levi hug him to his chest since he was too confused to protest. Eren muffled his strangled whines in the man’s blouse, still sobbing out of shock. He didn't understand. The only thing he was able to do was cling to Levi for dear life.

“Shh”, Levi hushed, features twisted in concern. “Eren, look at me. It’s over. It’s over”, he urged, clearly wanting to stop Eren’s suffering whatever had caused it.

And Levi was right, the pain was gone, there was no blood and Eren was in his clothes same as Levi, pressed against the older male’s steady body. But the pain in Eren's heart wouldn’t subside, his throat was sore from crying and his chest still hurt as it tried to suck in oxygen. The aftermaths of shock were leaving Eren a hollow mess, making it hard for him to even register his surroundings.

“Lev-i, help... mhg”, he broke off breathlessly, words shaking too much to make sense. He tried to hold on to Levi's arms, shoulders, just anything that would stop making him dizzy. The Captain pulled him against himself tighter to keep him from falling over and began rocking Eren gently.

“Shhh. You're perfectly safe, Eren. Listen to me... You have to wake up”, Levi whispered, arms firmly slung around the boy’s lean figure, making sure to hold his head still as well.

Levi was scared for Eren, shaken even, but he didn’t let it show, soberly maintaining his self-control for Eren in order to cradle him with secure resolve, feather light and not too tight. Eren felt comforted by the familiar proximity for which Levi had always been reliable, letting it lull him into a trance. Eren could no longer make out what was fake and what was real. His heart-wrenching gasps for air every time he winced were still overpowering him; no matter how he tried to bite them back, that just made it worse. And the next thing he knew, there was quiet whining from the other side of the tent.

“Mhh-ah nane”, Eric sniffled, urging himself to keep it down since his little brother was still asleep like a stone, but Eric was weeping heartbrokenly, his noney’s distress evidently having scared him awake. Eren was just relieved to see his babies were still there and his hitched gasping quieted somewhat as his empty stare fell on his bundled up young.

“Eric, come here", Levi mumbled in a hushed manner, glancing at the child from over Eren's shoulder as he leaned the boy's body against his own. “Noney had a nightmare. It’s alright now, calm down.”

“Whh-“, Eric swallowed bravely, trying to fight back more whines as he crawled over to his parents, so exhausted that it took him a bit until he arrived.

Levi opened an arm to pull the child into his embrace as well, Eren struggling weakly to hold Eric close as the little one rolled up on his lap, face hidden in his chest. Eren was still quaking against Levi, hardly catching his breath. The boy didn’t know if he should be thankful or terrified. He’d just dreamt the armored titan had fucking come back from the dead. To rape him no less! What alarmed him the most, after everything Eren had been through, from the death of his mother to the fight with Levi now, he’d never had anything remotely this close to nightmares. Not quite as disturbing and unnervingly real as this one, especially after he met Levi who had completed his entire world.

Eren was still dazed, but at least his man was holding him safely now and Eric was slowly being soothed by his parents' warmth. That was most important, that Eric would be put at ease as soon as possible. Eren was beginning to grasp he'd be safe now and he breathed heavily, attempting to relax now that Levi would comfort him. However the tears continued to pour down Eren's face as he failed to even take deep breaths. He wanted to stop. Levi was the only one who could make it stop.

“I- Please, Levi, don’t let him take me. Hic -Don’t let them take me”, Eren suddenly started bawling again, sobbing into Levi’s neck as it all just spilled out. “I love you, I love you, it’s true, I swear it’s true! I didn’t want him”, he wailed more desperately, completely lost and Levi’s heart crumbled in guilt and grief just by the sound of it. “I’ll never want… anybody-“

Giving up all hope that Levi would ever believe him, Eren let out another strangled sound of pain that caused Levi to bite back a grunt. He'd been silent for too long, too rigid to respond. “I’m sorry, Eren, please don’t-“

He could do nothing but listen as Eren’s voice cracked, slowly dying down to faint pleads. “I didn’t- want it to…”

“I know, babe. I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you”, the Captain swore under his breath, whispering into Eren’s ear with the serenest voice he could manage in that moment. He ran his fingers through Eren’s damp hair, easing out the messy strands. No one was ever going to take him from Levi. “Don’t cry anymore, Eren, please. You know I love you, you know it.” He just couldn’t take the boy’s whimpers any longer; they hurt too damn much and now had even made their baby cry. “You’ll always be mine”, Levi cooed soothingly, firmness in his sincere words.

The brunette was definitely consoled by his promise, a very old promise Levi had made from the very start and kept despite everything. Eren had to tell him right now, the truth, or he’d never be worthy of Levi’s love again. He couldn’t just sit and wallow in self-pity, hoping Levi would come back to him all on his own, Eren now knew what that led to. - Gruesome nightmares.  
“I never wanted to leave you…”, Eren mumbled in fear, his swollen voice occasionally still hitching like that of a tortured guinea pig and Levi's muscles tensed instinctively every time. Only his expression managed to stay calm and only for Eren. “You have to believe me, Levi. That night, when Reiner-… I wouldn’t have. I know I made a mistake, I should have told you from-“

“Sh”, the older promptly hushed him, arms tightening around Eren and Eric to make their trembling go away. That was his duty, he was supposed to fend off their fears, wipe their tears and protect them. He hadn’t done a very good job at that lately, he had realized.  
“You don’t owe me an apology, Eren. I know everything; I had a lot of time to get my shit straight while riding that horse… And I’ve known for a long time… what your true aim was; I already told Mikasa you were trying to help them.”

Levi paused, clenching his teeth, the painful memories of his damn stupidity coming back, his stupid fucking pride. What was fucking wrong with him? He was responsible for this damn mess; the only one to blame was him. And yet it was Eren who had to suffer. The brunette had frozen up in his arms, Eric still buried in between them motionlessly.

Levi sighed in strain, he’d accepted his fault long ago but now he would have to face it as well. “You ended up in that situation because Reiner was a psychopath. You were scared and I should’ve been there to protect you but instead, I accused you, like some blind mutt, chasing its own tail. I shouldn’t have let him get so close to you… and once he did, I should have defended you… So don’t think any of this is your fault.” Levi’s voice dropped lower to keep Eren calm and let Eric rest. The shift helped reassure the boy as he limply hung in Levi's arms in exhaustion. He remained silent, his tired mind trying to process Levi’s words.

“What I did the past weeks was just cowardly. I’m sorry I left you alone like that, with everything”, the Corporal admitted bitterly, his narrow eyes reflecting plain regret. And Eren’s heart finally leaped a bit helplessly at the confession.  
So Levi hadn’t done it because he was angry? The mere thought breathed life back into Eren and with what little strength he had left he twisted his fist into Levi’s sleeve and craned his neck to look at him. Eren frowned at the man’s lost expression. Levi’s eyes were glassy and distant, the wrinkles beneath them probably more visible than ever and his lips hung open loosely for a few soundless seconds.

Levi jolted back into awareness once he crossed gazes with Eren and quickly urged himself to remove the deep-running insecurity he saw there: “I wasn’t there for you. Not showing up because of a shitload of work is one thing, but willingly ignoring the matter at hand is another… I’m sorry, Eren, I… didn’t want to avoid you, I was running away. I never said anything because I was afraid if we got to talking, we’d just end up fighting.” What a coincidence that Eren had felt similar that way, the boy thought to himself. But now Levi was finally saying it all.  
“I know I’m horrible with words and I didn’t want you to hate me even more... I was scared I’d lose you completely. I’d never be able to live with myself- _by_ myself if that happened.”

Eren’s juddering hand came up to cup Levi’s cheek and maneuver the older so they could see each other better. “All this time…”, Eren whispered hoarsely. “I was waiting for you.”

“Forgive me-“, Levi attempted but was hushed by Eren as the brunette shook his head, running his thumb over Levi’s lips to shut them.

“Just come back to me… please?”, Eren pleaded, voice beginning to tremble anew. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I never left, Eren.” Levi took a deep breath to stop his own voice from shuddering. “I’ve wanted you all this time… I was just afraid you didn’t want me.” Levi blinked his tired eyes as he searched for a way to explain this to Eren, the boy continuing to shake his head against Levi’s shoulder, hiding his face in the Captain’s neck.  
“If I forced you to anything, caused you to have these nightmares-“

“You had my full consent”, Eren protested hastily, curling deeper into Levi’s arms as he tried to keep his voice from dying. He couldn't let their bodies disconnect anymore. “I wanted to… at least be close to you in _some_ way. I needed some kind of contact-“

“But it was wrong of me, Eren”, Levi muttered grimly. He knew it was, he’d known from the start. “The reason I backed away and became more distant is because… I thought you needed your own space, I couldn’t imagine you not to be fucking furious with me. But I also didn’t want you to drift off completely. I was simply being selfish, you understand?”

Eren didn’t respond at first, overthinking his next words to refute Levi's statements. He didn’t want the man to feel like absolute shit all his life because he believed to have mistreated Eren. And he knew Levi well. The man was hard to convince otherwise once he'd set his mind on something. Guilt and regret stuck with him a long time that had to be unhealthy for his soul.

Levi bit his lip impatiently; Eren could feel it because the Captain’s lips were grazing his temple still. Levi was a bit nervous due to what he was trying to say next, but he no longer wanted to lie to Eren, he deserved the truth. The older had already tormented him with such suffocating burdens, he would have to mend everything after what he'd done to Eren's heart, starting now. Levi cleared his throat quietly, fingertips slowly dancing over Eren’s hip and tickling the boy’s sensitive skin.

The motion seemed to calm not only Eren but Levi too and he finally spoke up again: “I refused to let you go or give up control, because you were already so close to slipping away from me.”

“Levi-“, Eren sighed sharply, ready to just stammer anything that would put the Captain's mind at ease. Levi didn’t need to suffer under all this guilt, Eren was aware they’d both played a big part in this, not just Levi.

“No, Eren. I’m not that dense; I know damn well I made you submit to me because you were afraid opposing me would only make things worse. I know I fucked up”, Levi growled remorsefully. Out of his own desperation he'd exploited Eren's helplessness, he was no better than the armored. “I was stupid to think loving you at night would at least keep one door open, so we could sooner or later… find back to each other.”

“It did. It did, Levi”, Eren assured, strain in his voice as he tried to keep it from cracking. He still felt hazy and startled and he wanted to throw himself around Levi’s neck to have him take away all the pain so they could forget this. “I felt that you… did it because you needed it, I still felt needed”, the younger whined, trying to convince Levi.

Levi just scoffed slightly, shaking his head as he rested his cheek against Eren’s temple. “I just made things more complicated.”

The Corporal blamed his damn taciturn attitude. Because he wasn’t able to word his thoughts and concerns he’d confused Eren even more, letting him wander around _alone_ in a dark, cold maze Levi’s mind had created with his egocentric sulking.  
Yet here the boy was, claiming if Levi had just told him about his feelings and intentions - his _wishes_ Eren would have gladly come after - things wouldn’t have had to be this way. Levi accused himself of senseless stubbornness, his ever unyielding flaws, and he could only hope they would both at least learn from this.

__“We simply went at it wrong”, Eren huffed sadly. Nobody could reproach either of them for what they'd done, not really. Eren’s expression dropped again. He felt so drained, not like himself, and his tearful eyes were still locked on the entrance, fearing Reiner would step in any moment now._ _

__“I’m sorry”, Levi repeated, this time Eren felt too weak to even protest. “I would never let us be torn apart, no matter what. Sooner or later, I swear, I would’ve found a way to fix things.”_ _

__Levi was still trying to hide his shame. That Eren had to have a panic attack in his sleep first, so Levi would finally snap out of it, was bad enough. And he was still so fucking clumsy around his brat, hadn't he caused him enough pain already?_ _

__“So you don’t… You’re not angry anymore?”, Eren whispered shyly, pressing himself and Eric closer into the man. His voice still wavered in uncertainty. “You want me back?”_ _

“Eren”, Levi urged impatiently, though in a reassuring tone. “I never stopped loving you once. I could never”, he claimed firmly. “I want things to go back to the way they belong, you _belong_ with _me._ ” If Levi was still angry, then definitely at himself and no one else. But he as well wanted for this to be over.

__Eren let out a breathy whimper of relief, sinking against Levi more, his body beginning to tremble again._ _

__“Eren, don’t”, Levi stopped him, surprising the boy. He lifted Eren’s chin in order to wipe at his tears and observe him carefully; as if he was seeing him for the first time. Now that the moon had come out, it was a lot easier to recognize something. “Are you still crying because of your nightmare?”, Levi whispered._ _

__“No”, Eren sniveled unconvincingly, but he meant it. “It was so horrible, Levi”, he suddenly hitched again as he remembered. “You- left me. You took Eric and Emilia and-“, Eren briefly broke off as another sob tore through his words. Levi’s brows knitted together in sorrow at what it had done to Eren, his arms automatically tightening around the brunette. “Reiner came back and he- hic. He said you’d gone – he hurt me.” Eren coughed thickly as he tried not to cry in panic again._ _

“It was a nightmare, Eren. I won’t let it happen again”, Levi promised, rocking Eren anew to shake him out of it and make him realize once more, he was safe in his Captain’s arms. “I’ll be there to wake you up and I’ll hold you for as long as you need me to. And if anyone tries to touch you again, I’ll _kill_ them. Just like Reiner.”

__“Please, don’t let him near me-”, Eren winced in slight disbelief._ _

__“He’s dead. There’s nothing left of him, trust me.” Levi nuzzled Eren’s hair before placing several unshaped, yet soft kisses over Eren’s face. “That’s what happens to people that try to hurt my family.”_ _

__“But what if he does- I mean, if I have nightmares again?”, the younger wept helplessly. He couldn’t fight off the fear anymore, just thinking about that nightmare made him feel sick, his body remembering how Reiner had torn through him. It seemed so real, as if Reiner’s ghost had come back to haunt Eren, then what could Levi do?_ _

__“Eren, it’s my fault”, Levi clarified with an unwavering tone. Eren looked at him in confusion, but Levi wiped that look off his face when he calmly moved in to press another gentle, loving kiss to Eren’s lips. He pulled back, earnesty reflecting off his cold bedroom-gaze. “I put you through this… I failed to properly give you a feeling of safety. That’s why your mind has become so vulnerable to your fears, but I promise I’ll change that.” Levi would no longer allow any nightmares to pierce Eren's peaceful sleep. He carefully angled both their heads to drag his lips against Eren’s one more time. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his long glistened lashes wet on his cheeks and he forced back more tears._ _

__“I love you”, Eren finally whispered._ _

__Levi gave a small nod, half-lidded eyes drowning in Eren’s ocean green. The Corporal let his serenity calm Eren, reaching up to push one messy strand behind Eren’s ear. The younger blinked, so distracted by Levi’s gentle gestures that he wasn’t even shaking anymore. He was too much in awe over the man’s attention, now Levi only had eyes for him. Eren was so grateful it was over._ _

__“Nane”, Eric suddenly hummed from in between them and the two looked down in realization. “Nane not go. Don’.” The baby pleaded huskily, eyes a bit puffy._ _

__Eren gasped, remembering his last words before he’d woken up. Eric must’ve heard, Eren had wished to die._ _

“Oi, oi, Eric.” Levi immediately ran a hand through his son’s hair, bringing him in closer to rest his forehead against his own. “Eric, listen here”, Levi cooed, nudging Eric’s cheek with his lips before pulling away to make sure he had Eric’s attention. “Nona and daddy will _always_ be there, _always…_ That’s what noneys and daddies are for. You hear me, kid?”

__Eric stayed expressionless aside from the stubborn little crease between his brows and he gave a pouty nod, quickly falling around his parents’ necks to have them bundle him up between them._ _

__“Baby, I’m so sorry”, Eren whispered, cupping the back of Eric’s head. The child let his noney pull him closer so he could dig his face into Eren’s neck, the familiar scent comforting him._ _

__“Shh”, Levi hushed them both. “Noney and Daddy love you, Eric. You don’t worry your little head about anything, ‘kay? Everything’s alright.”_ _

__Having grown up the way he did, Levi couldn’t allow his children to ever have to fear the things he’d had to when he was younger. Especially the fear of being left alone in the world.  
Eric hummed feebly into his parents’ embrace. And they waited, remaining the protective seal around him until he began dozing off again like the carefree bundle he was supposed to be. All the while Levi kept his eyes trained on his son, holding him and Eren tightly as if the outside around them would harm them if he let them go. That was exactly how Levi felt actually. As if he'd been absent for a long time and there was so much to fix, with Eren, with their babies. Levi didn’t want Eric or Emilia suffering because he and Eren had problems to figure out. They would have to do something about that as soon as possible._ _

__The thought kept Levi occupied and silent as he waited until he was sure Eric had fallen fast asleep, snuggled into Eren’s chest, the young noney being surprisingly still. Though, it was obvious the only reason Eren wasn’t fidgeting, was because he was too exhausted from the previous ordeal. He just wanted Levi to make it stop, wanted Levi to make him forget while having the man’s solid body wrapped around himself. The Captain was the only one capable of consoling Eren the way he did and Levi wouldn’t refuse him, anything... Levi gently swayed back and forth with the younger in his arms, hand wandering up Eren's back and under his scarf to massage at his nape. His lips stayed pressed to Eren's neck below his ear as he whispered to him soothingly, telling him everything would be alright. Levi had to tell him again and again that he'd be right back, pleading Eren to lie down so he could bring Eric to bed. It took him quite a lot of persuading until Eren let him take Eric away. The man crawled over with Eric clinging to his neck and put him back down with Emilia, tucking both his little lovelies in safely. He couldn't stay to admire them for long, hurrying back to Eren once the boy began whining angrily._ _

__"I'm here", Levi cooed to him, taking the hand Eren had aimlessly stretched out in search of him. "I'm here, love." The Corporal kissed Eren's wrist, leaning in over him so the brunette could see him. Eren was already shivering again, but not just from the cold. He needed Levi like others needed oxygen, and he wasn’t exaggerating. He made a mental note that from now on he wouldn’t go to sleep until Levi joined him in their tent. At least until he would recover from this trauma._ _

__Perhaps that would be easier than Eren assumed, now that Levi was back in his arms, face nestled in the curve of his neck and Eren could hear him breathe in his beautiful scent. He had looked a bit surprised when Levi had unwrapped Mikasa’s scarf from his shoulders, but when the Corporal had grazed Eren’s hot cheek with the back of his fingers and told the boy he was burning up, Eren had understood. Having Levi care about him like this again was doing wonders for Eren's exhausted heart._ _

__It was dark again, but comfortable and not frightening at all. Levi and Eren opened their eyes every now and then, as if they had to check the other was still there and awake. Every time they shifted, or spun around in search and their gazes met they cuddled into each other more, sharing lazy openmouthed kisses that meant more than what they looked like._ _

__The peace that was now surrounding them allowed them to pour themselves into each other once again as they basked in the feeling of relief that filled their hearts with warmth and more yearning. In their unbearable need for contact neither of them could keep away from the other anymore. It was exactly like it used to be. It had always been like that, from the very beginning.  
There was a silent agreement between them that it felt good to occasionally let their eyes meet, simply to make sure to wipe out every last bit of uncertainty, and to admire the person across. It wasn’t just that. When they looked at one another they communicated without words, restoring the connection they so clearly had._ _

__Their lashes fluttered tiredly and their frames wriggled obstinately, and whatever it was they were doing they didn’t stop even into the early morning hours. Eren couldn’t remember if they had slept at all. The sun wasn’t rising, but it was obvious it would soon._ _

__Levi didn’t care, continuing trying to squeeze up closer to Eren occasionally, although there already was no more space left between them. Levi still had those restless impulses every few minutes. The younger didn’t mind it, meeting his efforts with more soothing kisses and starting to hum a quiet melody that made Levi relax against him instantly. The man's tense muscles loosened up in surrender and he laid off the forceful pushing and prodding, no longer plagued by the thought that only if he helplessly dug himself deep enough into Eren the boy wouldn't ever be able to leave him. His desperation was gradually beginning to calm, allowing his entire body to go limp as he listened to Eren's soft tunes. Eren had managed to still Levi's persistent need for his body and had replaced it with the need to hear Eren's voice. But Eren was satisfied as long as Levi's worn figure could finally get the rest he needed._ _

__However, a little too late, Eren realized as the first, tiny grey ray of sunlight hit their tent, causing him to go silent. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to stay in this tent forever, make love to Levi and let him complete his world again. He would let nothing take this away._ _

__Levi shifted anew like he did every few minutes to make sure there wasn’t a single gap between their entangled bodies. He tightly spooned Eren while stealing more kisses, ignoring the clearing of the fog as if there was no morning at all. Peering over Eren’s shoulder, Levi began softly sliding his face against the boy’s with gentle motions, like it was some marking ritual of sorts.  
Eyes closed, Eren turned to let their noses dance around each other until Levi sunk down on him again, his forehead nudged up against Eren’s cheek. As the older rested into him, the youth mapped out Levi’s features with his lips, making sure to kiss everything he came in touch with._ _

__“Nhh,” Eren hummed contentedly against Levi's skin. “Oh,… Levi”, he pleaded and twisted in the older male’s embrace so he could bring his hands up to Levi's neck. He could’ve sworn he felt Levi suppress a purr and he didn’t want him to hide it. Eren still wanted back every bit about Levi, he would make it true. “Love me”, he begged. And though his body was tired it was beginning to vibrate with longing._ _

__Levi propped himself up slowly to pull himself on top of Eren obediently and gazed down upon the gorgeous creature beneath him. “I do… I am”, he assured Eren, voice blank as usual when stating a fact._ _

__“No. More”, Eren demanded, letting out a frail whine of dismay as he reluctantly went limp again, forcing an offering gesture before he lost his strength completely. “Make love to me.”_ _

__Levi raised his brows in slight surprise and adoration. Intrigued by the younger, Levi let himself be lured, in deeper towards his desire. He hurriedly lifted himself further up in order to slide his tongue over Eren’s lips without hesitation. The gesture was self-explanatory, but Levi still called Eren’s name, whispering sweet confessions against the boy’s lips before catching them between his own again to add proof to his words._ _

__“Levi. Mh- Levi. Do it”, Eren chanted back desperately, fingers tangling into the man’s hair._ _

Levi’s movements sped up immediately, hands scrambling to get Eren’s clothes off as the boy swung his legs around his waist. Levi could tell in the way Eren moved, this time Eren _really_ wanted him. There was no dispassionate barrier left between them and with that gone, things naturally went fast.

__Once Levi had tossed Eren’s clothes aside, his own blouse followed, revealing his hard muscles, sharp shaped bumps and dips that painted a perfect pattern of abs on the man’s abdomen, only marred by some bitter scars that had long since healed. But they left Levi no less graceful-looking.  
To Eren they made the Captain who he was. Even in the dim light he greedily took in the lines and hollows, hooded eyes traced Levi’s frame before Eren flung his head back in frustration, still not satisfied yet. Levi came down to let the brunette feel him for a short moment and tried to console him with a quick kiss, but it didn't keep Eren still for long and he let out a quiet moan of protest the instant the older had to pull away again. Eren wanted to be held against Levi, now._ _

__He forced his tired eyes open to watch Levi and tugged at the man’s hips with a buck from his thighs that had wrapped around Levi again. Levi grunted breathlessly and Eren knew he was just as impatient. Forcing himself to maintain his composure, the Corporal swiftly undid his belt with one skilled hand, leaving his pants to sag from his hipbones. Despite his quaking from lack of sleep, there was no more stopping him, even as he panted in exhaustion already by the sight of Eren.  
Eren pushed his rear up towards Levi’s big cock while the man aimlessly struggled to fit it in. He wasn't teasing. As tired as Levi was it might’ve taken him ages to position his manhood on his own, the simplest of stimulations having robbed him of every sense of orientation. But that’s why he had Eren for help. Despite feeling equally as weak, Eren's hand found its way down between their legs with the sole energy of willpower. His fingers wrapped around Levi's length demandingly. They barely touched and Eren's opening latched onto the solid erection as he slid himself on with a few rushed jolts of his hips. Levi without resistance let himself be dragged in inch by inch, knees giving out under him so that he nearly crash-landed his shaft inside Eren. They fell at each other madly, like wild animals. At least that was what it felt like to them. What it really looked like was a pair of tired, starving fools, sloppily trying to devour each other._ _

__Gods knew, they needed it and devour they did, until there was nothing left of their once fierce energy.  
Neither of them would've complained, savoring their moment of sheer perfection. Levi let them roll around lazily in a casual mess, until Eren was lost in a frenzy just like him, too high on his lover to register the time, or anything else that could’ve been happening around them._ _

__Eren’s legs hung limply in the air as far as the boy could pull them back with what little strength he had left as they rocked back and forth wobbily. The only thing he could manage was throwing his arms around Levi’s shoulders whenever they'd slip off. And since Eren’s mouth was nothing more than a heavily gasping gap and Levi could barely hold himself up anymore, already conveniently close, Levi saw no problem in letting his tongue fall in past Eren's lips – completely by accident of course – sinking into Eren lazily, but passionately as the boy accepted him without protest._ _

__He muffled Eren’s loving moans as they literally bounced against each other, slipping and sliding across one another clumsily with Eren’s own erection trapped in the friction between them. Levi tried to hold back an aggressive groan as he came inside the young noney, pleasure shooting through him by the mere thought of releasing into Eren and this time being accepted. The brunette shuddered in defeat when his back strained in order to arch but was in no condition to do so, therefore his legs twitched around Levi's waist all the more. Eren decided it didn’t matter; he never came so good before, buried beneath Levi’s heaving body._ _

__The two never really broke apart after that, even as Levi tipped over to the side and Eren turned on his stomach, the older somehow ending up with a perfectly round ass in his face. He didn’t know how, but he settled for hugging Eren’s lower back, gently scraping his teeth over the boy’s tailbone and drawing a relaxed groan from him. It was an indirect reply, one that told Levi that Eren acknowledged his presence still even after pulling out, and that he was satisfied in every way possible. All that in a single tune, something Eren only resorted to when he was really too exhausted to communicate with Levi in any other form. Eren knew that was what the Captain had wanted to hear, and that even though Levi's communicating had consisted only of him biting the younger._ _

__Just like Eren had wished, Levi had made love to him. Eren didn't know what more he could want now, he felt so complete with Levi. He almost forgot everything else. All that was left to do was faint and with some precious, undisturbed sleep regain all his vigor he'd been stripped of over the past few weeks._ _

__They’d finally made up. After all this time, Eren certainly didn’t want Levi to leave anymore. If Levi left, panic would take his place and Eren's first fear was that Levi would come back the same way he had each night. He’d come back and be strange again and it would all just have been a dream or a nightmare like the last.  
To prevent that from happening, Eren had shuffled down towards Levi to cling to the man’s neck, whimpering for him to stay. However as the day broke in more inescapably, Levi carefully freed himself from Eren’s grasp and promised he’d be back to wake him up after the others had had breakfast which was always shortly before departure. But this way, Eren could sleep longer. Levi would also send by Erwin or Armin to help him with anything if need be._ _

__“You should get some more rest. I’ll be back in three hours”, the Captain whispered into Eren’s ear as the drowsy boy hugged him close, only half conscious. “I love you”, Levi said one more time to reassure Eren, hoping the deep, familiar crooning of his voice would force Eren to sleep sooner, if only so he wouldn't have to suffer through their brief separation._ _

__Naturally Levi didn’t want to leave his babe like this either, so vulnerable and still somewhat confused. Levi wanted to lie down and cuddle with Eren, sinking in fuzzy lovey-dovey silliness. He wanted to make out until the lewd feeling of sex drained from their bodies and they began begging for more. Then he just wanted to do it again and again, take their time and enjoy it.  
Though there hadn’t been the slightest lack of sex these past weeks, Levi still craved those wicked waves to rock their bodies, now all the more because Eren would love it too. But unfortunately, Levi had to trade his warm tent and Eren’s soft, curvy figure for a cold, gloomy flight through a destroyed town._ _

__And though Eren had protested like a little bitch, he was out like a light once Levi had exited the tent. They literally hadn’t slept at all that night. The last thing Eren realized before drifting off, was that Levi would be dead tired all day and the brunette felt a pang of guilt hit him as he couldn’t keep himself awake anymore._ _

__Levi indeed looked tired, more than usual at least. He had dark circles under his eyes; Eren could make them out even from where the Corporal rode his horse. The boy grasped the wood at the heck of the wagon he was in, bending out slightly as he stared at Levi in concern. For a while, Levi gazed back every now and then before he finally whipped the reins and pulled up behind the carriage. He maneuvered Lucifer towards the opening until he came close enough to speak to Eren._ _

__The brunette knew Levi hadn’t eaten breakfast. Eren could just catch up on that in the carriage, but it was a bit more complicated while riding a horse and the boy felt another instant sting of guilt. He would not watch his man starve, especially since it was his fault for having taken up all of Levi’s time and energy. The almost mother-like instinct to still his man's needs drove Eren on, already having occupied him since the moment he'd woken up. And it gnawed at him that he hadn't yet gotten the chance to take care of Levi. He spun around to grab something from a box before searching the Captain's eyes for his attention again._ _

__“Baby!”, he called out to Levi and the older looked up expectantly. “Catch!”_ _

__He tossed an apple out of the back of their wagon, Levi catching it in midair and pulling it close to his chest. He blinked at it for a second, nearly as if he was too tired to register what the hell this even was._ _

__But his tone in voice proved otherwise as he tilted his head in an appreciative gesture. “Thanks, doll.” He took a big bite out of the juicy red fruit._ _

__Eren grinned, genuine happiness reflecting off his face and he pursed his lips to send Levi some kisses. The man turned his head, pretending to catch them with his cheek, making Eren laugh out in excitement over the somewhat unexpected action._ _

__“I love you”, Levi bluntly confirmed like he had so many times last night, winking at Eren and taking another satisfied bite out of his apple._ _

__“I wan' go wid daddy!”, Eric announced in a tragic whine, suddenly having clasped Eren’s hips to stand up in the moving carriage and see his papa._ _

__Eren looked down at his son a bit puzzled. “I’m sorry, pumpkin. Not now, ok?”, he cooed as he cradled Eric to his stomach to console him a little. “Daddy’s on a horse.”_ _

__“Egsagly”, Eric bumbled lowly and firmly, not letting his noney’s lovely fluff-attempts persuade him. “I ride nay-nay wid dadde!” He twisted in Eren's arms helplessly._ _

__“No, sweetheart, I can’t let you. You might fall”, Eren tried to explain, a sympathetic chuckle hidden in his words, but Eric dug his face into his noney’s arm stubbornly, which wasn’t very effective if he was attempting to hide from Eren, but it was adorable anyways._ _

__“Eric”, Levi spoke up, causing Eric to straighten attentively. “Next time”, his daddy promised and Eric hesitantly let out a little giggle._ _

At that moment Levi wished for nothing more than to be able to spoil his babies rotten for _real_ soon. No more empty promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it, aye?? XD I'd like to know from YOU how many chapters exactly you think this fic is going to have, just put out a few guesses, I'm curious! We have a fluffy lil fanart:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/141905525901/the-good-news-doodle-of-emilia-lovingly)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather pleasant chapter to write and to read, I hope~ ^^ Tho it got large so quick, I actually had more plans with it but before delaying the whole thing, I forced myself to split it up and put it in the next chapter XD Or else this one would've been as long as the last, goddayum ~(*0*~)
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

The sun had only just risen, but it was already comfortably warm and the dew had dried. People were slowly coming out of their tents, tending to the cattle or starting fires to make breakfast.

It was so quiet, Levi couldn’t complain, a hot cup of tea hanging in his grasp as he rested his arm on his knee. He sat in the short grass where he’d laid out his cape, his uniform jacket lazily thrown over his shoulders. Golden morning rays warmed his pale face and his lids occasionally twitched open to peek through the light.  
Eric was running back and forth while picking flowers as his father watched him with care, almost too alert. But despite his firm protectiveness, Levi kept a distant expression, acting as calm as ever. He was more relaxed than usual in fact. It would be a calm day, he could sense it by the people’s moods and he even allowed himself to get lost in thought here and there.

The vague noises around them seemed far away, it was dreamy really and soon something was casting a small shadow over him.

“Daddy.” Eric suddenly stood before him and Levi blinked himself out of his daze. His son was holding out a small bouquet of white flowers, dangling like bells. “Deez a pretty, daddy”, he stated, giving them to Levi once the man had put his cup aside.

“Mh, they’re called snowdrops”, Levi hummed in agreement, eyeing the little plants with fondness while Eric carefully stuffed them into the chest pocket of his jacket behind the small crest of the wings of freedom. Levi sighed in amusement at the sight of the snowdrops' heads springing out of his pocket, but Eric’s next words caught him off guard.

“You give them to noney so he’s nod sad anymore”, the little one babbled with a stern expression as he reached out to cup his daddy’s face. Levi’s brows lifted a bit troubled, Eric’s ice blue eyes boring into him as the child bravely met Levi’s cold gaze. “Then dadde’s noh longer sad either”, Eric mumbled with an adorably earnest ring to his tone. His words held meaning however, and his forehead formed a serious crease as he stared back at his father intensely.

Levi’s lips gaped, heavy lids dropping even more as he thoughtfully concealed his speechlessness behind his stoic mask. Eric didn’t wait for an answer, pressing a sweet peck of comfort to Levi’s nose that made the man want to reach out and hold him close. But his son gave a firm nod before already spinning around to run off again. Levi looked after him somewhat surprised and after a few meters, Eric turned on his heel to hurry back to Levi as if he’d remembered something.

The little one dug his pouty lips into his crimson scarf as he looked down on himself, tugging on the hem of his shirt to inspect it critically. Levi tilted his head, wondering what it was now.

“Dir-!”, Eric announced in irritation, pouting more stubbornly at the tiny spot of dirt on his blouse as he showed it to Levi in puzzlement.

The Captain simply blinked at the yellow dot of pollen that was dusted onto Eric’s shirt. “That’s ok. Noney will wash it out again. No worries, little man.” He reached out to ruffle Eric’s dark hair, finding it too endearing as the child’s upset expression morphed back to innocent.

“Awa nona… Noney asweep”, Eric mumbled rather to himself, as he was already turning around again distractedly.

Levi watched over him patiently. Once Eric had gone back to quietly bumbling to the flowers, Levi again looked down at the snowdrops dangling out of his pocket.

“Eric, come here”, he softly called out to his son after a few moments, the toddler straightening from where he’d been observing a ladybug. He quickly stumbled back to his daddy, letting the man wrap him up in his arm as Levi pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his temple and whispering: “I love you… You’re my big boy, got that?”

Eric nodded bluntly in confirmation before twisting on Levi's lap, strenuously climbing and stretching with all his baby strength in an effort to snuggle his face into Levi's shoulder. The Corporal bent down to meet his son's affection, resting his cheek against Eric’s head as he supported him with a hand on the little one's back. It was important to Levi that Eric knew he loved him and that he wasn’t leaving. Eric probably did know, but Levi had to make sure he was telling him often enough. He didn’t want to make the same mistake he had with Eren the past few weeks. He would have to start saying things out loud more often. And he most definitely didn’t want for his children to worry about their parents being sad; that was one of the many things they would never have to fear, Levi swore that.

“Daddy loves you, little man”, Levi repeated sincerely, as if he'd never said it before and had to make up for all the lost time. His low voice rumbled in his chest as Eric pressed himself against it, tiny whistling sounds escaping the child with every breath he took, and he puffed his cheeks to listen to his father. “Ok? You remember that. Daddy loves noney too, and Emilia just as much, I’m not going anywhere. And you don’t have to worry; I’ll fix things with mama.” Levi's tone shifted soothingly as he carefully peeled Eric from himself to look at his son again. “You know noney and daddy are ok, right? You don’t have to be scared.”

Eric briefly glanced off to the side in understanding before meeting his father’s stare again. “Bu I don’ wan noney- to have nigh’mares”, he hiccupped quietly, yet managed a firm reply, as it was of great importance that his noney would be protected.

“I know. I promise I won’t let it happen again”, Levi spoke with emphasis as he reached up to cup Eric’s little cheek. “Daddy’s gonna make them all go away. I’ll always take care of you.” Levi pressed his lips to Eric’s forehead, muffling his words as he whispered. “You’re my little treasures.”

Eric hummed, seemingly satisfied and he nudged himself closer to Levi’s rising and falling chest, sinking down in the man’s lap. He stared off into the distance as Levi loosened his grip on him so he could bring up a hand to comb through Eric’s dark strands he’d passed on to the child. He took another sip from his tea while he caressed Eric’s nape, grazing the longer strand of hair that hung there. Eren had braided it by now and it did look kinda cute, all they needed now was a pair of mice ears for Eric, Levi thought.

“Good morning, Captain”, a familiar voice spoke evenly and Levi and Eric both turned to look up at a blond figure that had walked up next to them.

Eric’s brows lifted in attention and he began squirming excitedly in his father’s hold by the sight of his ani Armin. The boy chuckled at Eric's reaction, stepping closer to kneel beside the pair.

“Armin.” Levi barely managed to force out a word, almost surprised, but he didn't want to be awkward and stay silent like he did normally. Though he hadn't been expecting a visit he tilted his head in a greeting gesture, Armin returning it with a smile.

“Good morning, Eric.”

“Ame”, the baby let out a deep, silky tune of approval, blankly reaching out a hand to touch his admired anii.

“I have something for you.” The blond let Eric hold on to his finger and with his free hand put down a bag that hung around his shoulder. “Uhm, Captain…”, he addressed his superior thoughtfully. “It was you who found that immense stash of flour during patrol in Beilach yesterday. Krista and I just finished baking bread and we decided, every time we do, we’ll make some for the whole squad, too.”

Armin gave Eric a small loaf, the little being taking it curiously, intrigued by its smell. “It’s still warm, that’s when it’s best”, Armin told Eric as he watched him inspect the piece, then reached back into the bag to pull out one for Levi as well.

The Corporal slowly accepted it; too busy looking into Armin’s clear blue eyes as if he were searching something. The boy continued with a brief sideways glance. “I saw Eren’s still asleep, so I left a few more in your tent.”

“That’s very nice of you, Armin”, Levi spoke slowly in thanks, seemingly absorbed by his subordinate’s kind gaze. Yet Levi didn’t hide that he was impressed, after a few seconds meeting Armin's shy stare with an intense one of his own.

“It’s nothing.” Armin shook his head eagerly, blond locks whipping around his blushing face. “The flour will keep the whole clan fed for months, thanks to you.” Armin wasn’t going to add that the big sacks were also very comfortable to lie on during the long, bumpy rides in the carriage, but they were. “And I heard… Rico’s squad was celebrating you because they themselves were too scared to even go into the ruins of that bakery’s storage cellar. For some reason the news is spreading through the clan like wildfire”, Armin joked with a breathy laugh.

“I myself told them to stay outside”, Levi lied plainly, pausing for a moment before he looked away. “The crooked walls looked quite suspicious. We were ordered to recover pretty much anything that we could, but it wasn't worth endangering any of the soldiers.” He shrugged, watching Eric gnaw on his bread in one hand and clutching Armin’s finger in the other. Even if Levi had to fight himself through the deepest and darkest ruins, yeah, this was worth it. - Simply seeing Eric fill his little tummy with carefree hums of delight.

“When’s the last time you got paid for your efforts?”, Armin pointed out cunningly, not expecting an answer. Levi snorted humorlessly at that sad truth, he wasn’t one to complain though, _or_ demand praise.

“But how come Krista?” He looked back up at Armin with a creased brow. “Isn’t Ymir going to make a scene when she finds out somebody's eating the bread her pure goddess baked with her own two hands? I thought those two hate me now”, the Corporal muttered unaffectedly in a slightly mocking tone as he didn't seem to care no matter with what Armin would answer him.

“No”, the boy hurried himself to reply calmly. “Mikasa and Annie spoke to them after you gave Mikasa Eren’s key, I think. They explained everything and even managed to convince Ymir.”

“That’ll be a miracle.” Levi rolled his eyes by the thought of that snappy, freckled brat. If Ymir held a grudge and didn't want to be convinced of something, then she wouldn't, whilst Krista had been an extremely forgiving personality from the start. Despite that Levi had assumed it would take them much longer to realize he was not their enemy after that night with the armored and colossal. He was mildly surprised.

“Heh.” Armin smiled in understanding. “Ymir might not change her attitude towards you - I mean, when did she ever - but she knows, just so you’re aware of that.”

Levi nodded appreciatively. “Thanks, kid. I’ll thank Mikasa later. And I know Eren hasn’t been feeling well lately, but I’m sure he’ll help you with your bread-baking task the next time.”

“You’re very welcome. It’s really no problem, Eren should take his time.” The blond averted his eyes towards Eric once more. “You like that, baby, yes?”

Levi had to stop himself from gasping in surprise at how Armin’s voice suddenly pitched. Just like Eren’s always did, Levi honestly wanted to laugh, body stiffening with forced self-control. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t just laugh at little boys; it had simply been unexpected from someone as reserved and composed as Armin. The kid was usually shy around him, or in general? Levi wasn't even sure.

Eric looked up from his bread with innocent eyes. He only let go of Armin’s finger to turn away in search of something. He picked a snowdrop from his little bouquet in Levi’s pocket and handed it to his ani.

“Dere, a snowdwop”, he babbled sternly and Armin accepted the flower with a big grin. “Flower save’ the clan”, the tiny being added gratefully and Armin's grin disappeared into a wide gap.

This time even Levi broke into a string of little snorts and gasps as Armin started laughing seconds after he'd caught his breath in realization. The Corporal hunched over, forehead buried in Eric’s hair as he shook from suppressed laughter. The little one steadily spun left and right as he blankly looked back and forth between his daddy and ani, unsure of what all the fuss was about.

“Yes”, Armin choked out, a hand covering his mouth, Eric’s oblivious expression making him wheeze even more. “You’re right, sunshine. Hn- You and the Captain are our heroes. Your flower saved the clan.”

Eric looked fairly clueless; it seemed he still had his doubts on that as he stared back at Armin in concealed disbelief. He was frozen in place until he finally gave a nod as if he hadn’t even understood a single word the blond had said, but apparently the toddler was satisfied with that.

Levi shook his head with a hand covering his face, still not making a sound as his shoulders trembled in an effort to restrain himself. If Armin hadn’t been suffocating from his own giggles that very moment, he would’ve been stunned at seeing his superior like that, composure forgotten. But he couldn’t even see the man’s face or actually hear anything aside from muffled sniffles. Although, Levi’s ears were turning red.

Eric was too cute. The small being continued casually nipping on his bread as the two ‘adults’ caught their breath again. Facial expression calming, Levi slowly straightened, turning his head away as he wiped at a tear. As expected he was back to normal within an instant.

Armin cleared his throat with a smile and sighed once more in relief as his quaking faded. He pushed his bangs behind one ear to stick the snowdrop in his hair. Eric made big eyes once he realized it. The blond chuckled, caressing his cheek.

“Thanks, little prince. I’ll head off to Aunt Mika and Aunty Annie now and bring them some bread too, ok?” Armin stood again, Levi thanking him one more time before the boy headed off to another tent near their own.

Freatures having gone back to blank, Levi dropped his face into Eric’s shoulder again. He sent his empty stare into the distance of the horizon, taking a deep, impassive breath as he relaxed.

“Anii Ame is very pretty”, his son began mumbling absentmindedly as he looked after Armin, cheeks still stuffed with bits of his tiny loaf.

Levi hummed in agreement, remembering to eat his as well. “Almost as pretty as noney.”

“Nane don’t count”, Eric protested soberly.

Levi brought himself into an upright position again, lifting a brow in confusion. “Why’s that?”, he asked tonelessly before taking a bite out of his bread.

Eric turned to look over his shoulder and meet Levi’s gaze with a grave expression. “He’s my noney, da’s why.”

Levi fell forward again right away, almost coughing up his bread. This kid would be the death of him. The man just prayed he hadn’t misunderstood Eric; there were many ways the little one could’ve meant that. And how clear Eric’s pronunciation became once he turned serious; comical.

“Ah- I see”, Levi stammered breathlessly. “Because you flirt with Armin differently, is that it?”

Eric turned away again, giving a prompt nod before continuing to chew on his bread. “Bu’… I can’t flird wid Ame. I’m afwaid. Because Emia is my bebe; he’ll be jealous.”

This time Levi really coughed up his bread, so severely that it reminded him of the noodle incident, when they’d found out Eren was pregnant with Eric. The Captain quickly took a swig from his tea to recover and by now he was damn sure, Eric, _from the start,_ had wanted his father to choke on something.

“You really love your little brother, huh?”, Levi spoke hoarsely as he gained back his composure, still slightly out of breath. “That’s good, little man.”

“I do.” Eric bounced on his spot a bit excitedly, eager to confirm it. “Like nonas and daddies do.”

“You mean, you love him just as much as noney and daddy do, right?” Levi tried to correct his son warily, but the little one shook his head.

“I wan’ marry him”, Eric cooed thoughtfully, sounding detached again as if in his mind he was busy planning out their future lives already.

Well, that was normal for their age Levi assumed. The Captain ran his fingers through his hair in defeat, letting the whole thing amuse him rather than worry him.

Restless dreams had creeped through the night and had finally woken a small bundle covered in cushions. Whining impatiently in complaint over the mean dreams bugging him, the tiny ball had managed to fight himself through the pillows and veil. Emilia's little figure had crawled over to his parents’ side of their tent and up to his noney’s limp frame.

“Ba- nane!”, the baby squeaked, nudging Eren’s shoulder and the brunette groaned reluctantly at his son's overwhelming energy. He couldn't perceive that Emilia was only wide awake due to his nervousness and was actually still pretty tired. Eren even mistook the little one's calls for bananas. Where in the world would he get bananas?

“Mhhh.” Eren rolled onto his back, his baby falling on top of him due to the shift and tugging on his blanket demandingly.

“Nah!”, Emilia exclaimed stubbornly. Being ignored again, he was about to let out a row of whines when he saw Eren wasn’t wearing a shirt and broke off immediately. At least there was breakfast. Emilia allowed himself to calm as he simply helped himself. He squashed his small body down on Eren's, cheek pressed up against the brunette's chest eagerly as he suckled.

It didn't keep him still for long, Emil was not consoled yet. Once he’d stilled his thirst, he pulled away from Eren’s chest hastily, abandoning his milk for what had been distracting him all this time and had probably been responsible for waking him. He actually wanted for his noney to wake up and take him outside to his daddy and brother. He’d been listening to Armin’s laughter in his half-sleep and as he now looked through the gap in the tent he could see Levi and Eric cuddling.

“Nane!”, Emilia whined quietly but desperately, pointing out towards the entrance of the tent as he briefly spied Levi and Eric just when Armin was walking away. “Dah!” The little bundle squealed again, tiny hand tapping on Eren’s belly.

“Ow. What is it?”, the boy mumbled tiredly, still half asleep. He moaned helplessly, stretching a bit before he finally blinked at Emilia.

The baby bounced up and down, pointing outside. “Baba. Ba-ba.”

“Mh…” Eren turned on his side again to try and get up. “Just a second.”

He was so fucking tired. After his nightmare the night before and then that never-ending make-out session with Levi, Eren had needed this to recover, and luckily the nightmare hadn’t returned. Just Levi giving him that feeling of safety again had fought off all of Eren’s fears; it had put his mind and heart at ease.

And yes, he wanted to go out there and see Emilia’s papa, give him a good morning kiss, but he was so damn tired. He still thanked the gods though, that his baby even wanted to go see the man and that Emil recognized him to be his father. Because unlike with Eric, who had missed Levi a big part of his life and was now clinging to his father, Emilia had had Levi there from the moment he was born and even before that. It had to be strange for the child that this man, who’d always been there, was now rarely to be seen. Emilia most likely didn't know how to properly react to that. Eren even assumed he was sulking, he did fuss more lately and to Eren he seemed distressed at times. Especially at night.

The brunette rubbed his eyes at the thought, sending another thanks to the gods that he’d been able to sleep through the whole night. As of late his second born had been waking him at strange times. Exactly, the one who seemed to be plagued by nightmares was _Emilia._ It was why he'd started sleeping a lot during the day and usually long, whenever he got the chance. He was often fidgety in his sleep now so he rarely got enough rest and it was hard to wake him, which Eren tried to avoid for that reason. Emmy was also less lively than normal and Eren had been wanting to tell Levi.

He sat up, putting on a shirt Emilia began tugging on straight away and Eren cradled him to his chest. “Hey, princess. Good morning.” He peppered his baby with kisses while he made his way out of the tent, Emmy giggling hesitantly all the while. He was probably a bit dizzy still, yet Eren was delighted over his good mood.

“You wan’ go see daddy, baby-boy?”, the young noney cheered. He remembered that he might have seen Eric hop around Levi earlier, when he'd peered out of the tent only half awake. But Eren had quickly fallen asleep again.

Eric looked up when he saw his noney. Levi still had his head in his son’s shoulder, letting out a breathy laugh every now and then.

“Good morning, handsome”, Eren mumbled shyly and the Captain immediately straightened, Eric waving his hand, mouth too full to speak. Eren couldn’t help but form a wide, suspicious smile, his eyes narrowing down as he observed Levi lovingly.

“Good morning.” The man swallowed.

“Oh, I actually meant Eric”, Eren joked, sinking down beside Levi who huffed in amusement. “But good morning to you too, sexy.”

Levi almost flinched at Eren’s seductive greeting and when the boy moved in to kiss him, he had to stop himself from moving away in surprise over Eren's lighthearted mood. Levi couldn't believe Eren was already feeling so much better and his first guess was, Eren was hiding something from him again. The kiss the Captain was waiting for didn’t come after all, Eren had stopped centimeters in front of Levi’s lips. The two had frozen up across from each other and Emilia unnoticeably crawled out of Eren’s lap and into Levi’s while his parents were busy staring at each other.

“Why is your face so red?”, the younger asked in confusion, brows furrowing since he’d never seen any color on Levi’s skin at all. And he didn’t sound mocking either, he was just genuinely curious this time.

“Uhm…” The Captain looked away thoughtfully, taking Emilia up into his arms to let the tiny bundle hug his neck, which the eagerly humming being did immediately. Before Levi would have to explain that he was laughing at Eric, then almost choked on bread because of _Eric_ and now had attempted suicide in Eric’s _shoulder,_ trying to muffle his gross laughs, Levi simply came up with something plausible. “You made me blush”, he said in a deadpan and there was silence for a long moment. Not so plausible after all.

“You’re making fun of me”, Eren chuckled before his face hardened, instantly turning serious again. “I know you don’t blush, you’re Levi; you never do.”

“I do so. Stop teasing me for it”, Levi defended, faking embarrassment, but his face was too damn straight to be believable. He tried to distract himself by snuggling closer to his baby in his arms, hiding his face against Emmy.

“You dirty, little liar”, Eren laughed before moving in again to finally press that kiss to Levi’s lips. They were warm and pleasantly fragrant; Eren could still taste the faint sweetness of tea. “I love you”, he whispered, eyes closed. But when he opened them, his heart nearly dropped at what a face Levi was making.

He carried a downcast expression, narrow eyes filled with worry as small wrinkles formed around his brows.

“Levi…”, Eren whispered in concern. “What… Are you ok?” Was it something he’d done?

Levi’s mouth was slack; it didn’t look like he was able to answer Eren. Yet he didn’t avoid the boy’s stare either, looking back apologetically as his eyes became glassy.

When Eren winced in confusion Levi, not quite unashamed, lowered his gaze. As though he knew he was responsible for the sound coming from Eren he leaned in to rest his head against the younger’s shoulder, Emilia still tightly clutched in his arms. The baby limply glued to him like a newborn, head tiredly nestled in the crook of his daddy’s neck as his fingers twisted into Levi’s uniform jacket.

When Eren had woken up, things had seemed so perfect and peaceful around him. He quickly wove his fingers into Levi's hair to hold on to that feeling. Eren wanted it to stay this peaceful and perfect, and they were so close, just one thing was missing. Eren needed that misplaced look of guilt on Levi’s face gone.

They’d heard the truth from each other, Levi could let go now; Eren wanted him to be happy. They had to leave these things behind; even the pain in Levi’s eyes, they couldn't hold on to it forever. It was clearly visible still, it hurt Eren so much. There had to be something he could do.

“Levi”, he called hoarsely, trying again to get his attention, but the older just pulled away, straightening to give Eren his space.

The brunette's face twisted as Levi just tilted his head aside, resting it on Emilia’s who still clung to his shoulder in silence. The baby took a deep, shaky breath, apparently still a little tired and wanting nothing more than his daddy’s comfortable arms around him.

“Don’t look so guilty, please”, Eren whispered softly. Levi's head quickly whipped back a bit startled. “You know I forgive you… and you should too.”

Eric had turned around where he sat after sensing the downhearted atmosphere surrounding Levi. Eric tried to keep his lips from trembling as he looked back at his parents helplessly. It only made Levi feel worse. None of this was supposed to affect their children, but somehow he kept on hurting them with this.

It was just that after having treated Eren so horribly, Levi couldn't just pretend he hadn't done anything and go on as always. Because, even if the younger begged him not to feel guilty... “But Eren, you’re…”, Levi broke off, his voice dropping from desperate to crestfallen. “You’re my babe”, he whispered.

That completely justified his being miserable with regret; that was what Levi meant to say. With no words left to describe his utterly misplaced behavior and his grave mistakes Levi decided that phrase was all it took to explain himself now. Eren was the one he should’ve protected, his babe, and because he’d failed to Levi claimed he was obliged to feel like shit.

Did he even deserve Eren still, he wondered as he watched the boy sink his gaze into his lap, a hand coming up to rub at his cheek. Levi had acted horribly self-pitying, he’d been too stubborn, too hurt and too much of a coward. And now he saw his fault to the full extent and what it had resulted in the day before yesterday, what it had done to his beloved. That nightmare, as Eren had tried to describe it to Levi in utter panic, it had made even Levi shiver. Eren had to go through that only because Levi wasn't there for him. The Captain couldn't take that, and Eren was still so kind to him, still so good.

Eren was his babe and so much more. Levi should’ve defended him unconditionally and without question, should’ve been on Eren’s side from the start. No doubt now, it was a natural reaction for Levi to sink in self-scolding. And Eren wanted nothing more than to end that already. Here and now.

“Naney.” Levi and Eren tore their eyes away from each other when they heard the quiet mumble. Eric still sat between them, fidgeting in slight uncertainty before he reached out his little bouquet to Eren. “They a from daddy.”

Eren let out a slight gasp, a smile beginning to form on his lips as he carefully took the bundle of snowdrops. He pulled Eric into his arms right away. “You’re such a sweetheart, my little pumpkin”, he cooed, nuzzling the child close.

“Dade loves you”, Eric babbled sweetly as he dug his face into his noney’s neck.

“Shhh, I know, baby.” Eren leaned into Levi once he felt the man bringing his free arm around him. Levi firmly held Eren's slim figure against himself, a protective gleam in his bedroom-gaze as he observed Eren cradle their son.

“I’ve told noney many times, Eric. You don’t have to worry; I doubt he’ll ever forget”, the Captain's deep voice spoke, Eren relaxing against him instantly as they all cuddled closer.

Eric didn’t respond, refusing to look up as he rubbed his face tighter into Eren's stomach while his parents wrapped him up in snuggles and kisses to make him feel safe again. Eric was too young to deal with fearing for his family. Levi and Eren's love was stronger than anything else, as were their instincts to protect their children.

“My precious, brave little boy”, Eren cooed with a faint smile, running his fingers through Eric’s jet black hair.

They were _exactly_ like Levi’s and Eren loved everything about their son all the more. To him there was no urge greater than to protect what was Levi’s by flesh and blood, every bit there was about the man, everything there was to him. This was theirs and it brought peace and strength back to Eren. Eric finally looked up when he heard his noney let out a breathy chuckle of relief.

“Grown-ups are so very foolish sometimes. They have so many problems, my dear, sweet bambi.” Eren laughed quietly, sinking his lips onto Eric’s head for a long moment of silence. “So stay a child for as long as possible. And never fear what may come. Even if one day… you’re no longer my little boy”, Eren paused, taking a shaky breath as he forced himself to suppress a sob. “Noney and daddy will always be there, always together.”

Eric instinctively relaxed into Eren’s embrace, Eric and Levi both soundlessly listening to the brunette’s soothing words. “Noney and daddy have loved each other even before we knew you’d be born, it even feels like we have long before we ourselves were born. I’ve always belonged to him”, Eren stated simply, knowing it was a fact. “And from the moment I knew I had you, I loved your daddy all the more. You see?”, he addressed Eric, praying the toddler would understand at least some of it.

The child let out a few senseless murmurs of agreement that were probably aimed at himself rather than his parents and he sunk back against his noney, eyes falling shut. Eren didn't look when he felt Levi’s eyes gazing down at him, instead angling his neck to press his face below the older male's jaws.

“I doubt there will ever come a time when I won’t belong to him…”, Eren’s words were still directed at Eric, but they were _meant_ for the Corporal. “I’ll always be your babe, Levi”, Eren reminded him with a whisper.

Levi nodded earnestly, not pulling away from Eren’s face. He dug his lips somewhere into the boy's messy strands by his temple, quietly murmuring to him: “I’ll become worthy of you again, I swear… After all, shit happens, huh? We can’t let our eternity be stopped by that.”

Eren’s features lit up immediately, so overwhelmed that his voice still shook involuntarily. “Yeah.” His heart pounded like crazy as all the fears and worries fled his mind at once. “I’m fine as long as nothing will ever be able to take you away from me so… stay the way you are, please?”

Levi’s sharp lashes twitched as he suppressed a smile. He guessed that meant Eren had truly forgiven him, no doubt about it, and maybe Levi could also forgive himself if that was so. “Nothing could _ever_ take me from you. I’d never allow it.”

“You have no idea how happy you make me”, Eren whispered at ease, taking deep breaths and cherishing Levi’s familiar scent. “I’m happy we can… talk again and kiss and… be a family.”

“I love you so much, Eren.” Levi's hand grazed Eren's lower back as he slowly reached up to drag his fingers over Eren's neck and lift his chin. He moved in to give Eren a row of openmouthed kisses that made the younger hum affectionately as he fell under Levi's spell. The Corporal was having a hard time pulling away as he kept coming back for more of Eren's sweet taste, but he still had something to say to the boy. “Be happy, just… be happy”, he murmured the plea in his familiar, husky voice before quickly moving back in to connect their lips again. There was nothing more calming to Levi than knowing Eren would be happy again.

“I am- I am”, the boy assured between kisses, hugging Eric closer as the little one shifted in his grasp eagerly, unsure of what to do with himself. “But I want you to be happy too. I want you to stop blaming yourself for something I made you do; we’ve suffered too much already. Before it’ll keep eating at you until there’s nothing left of my man, I can’t let that happen”, Eren spoke with slight force, determination in his voice and that look from that once stubborn boy reappeared in his eyes.

He was right. Levi couldn’t deny Eren anything when he looked at him with that fierce spirit of his, even if Levi was sure he carried more fault than Eren. As the wiser one, he should’ve made the right choice, no? So he was about to do so now.

“No one could be more suited for making me happy than you, Eren. Whatever you wish; I’m all yours.” Eren barely listened until the end when he already rushed forward, instantly pressing his lips to Levi’s, this time without letting him pull away and lapping at his tongue once he found it. The older returned the gesture, over and over, as many times as Eren demanded it, both becoming absorbed in the warm touches and deep caresses.

Eric vibrated with uncertainty as he tried not to watch. “Mhh, dade”, he suddenly hummed in complaint, completely helpless. His parents broke away from each other’s lips somewhat breathlessly and looked down at their son in confusion. Eric was still locked in between them and had his palms pressed to his eyes, cheeks blushing a mild red.

Eren huffed in amusement at the sight of him, he was simply too lovable, and so far Eren hadn’t known Eric could even be embarrassed. He reacted emotionally so rarely, that was probably the reason, and the unmistakable similarities he shared with his father of course.

“Brace yourself, brat.” Levi casually let his arm that was holding Eren wander down to the brunette’s bottom, making him yelp as he groped his ass. Eren gasped at the unexpected, intimate touch. “Noney and daddy will be making out a lot more from now on”, the Corporal continued with a blunt tone, looking back at Eren while possessively kneading his hip still. “We have to make up for the past few weeks.”

“Levi”, the boy warned in surprise.

The Captain didn’t reply aside from blinking meaningfully, remaining nonchalant as he enjoyed the softness of Eren’s flesh, his curvy hips. How he had missed that; being able to touch Eren at will.

“S’ok. None and dade a habe.” Eric shook his head, still covering his eyes as if he wasn’t allowed to see. But he seemed contented as long as his parents were happy. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen them like this before, his overexcitement was causing him to be sheepish, was Eren's guess.

He couldn’t help himself, letting out more giggles as he moved in to kiss his son’s cheeks. “You just wanna smooch too, admit it.” He tried tickling him, but Eric stayed composed, waving his arms at Eren’s attempts carelessly and entirely unaffected before suddenly, he covered his ears. His noney squinted in suspicion. “Hm. Much like daddy, you’re not ticklish, huh?... But your ears?”

Eric shook his head frantically.

“Shall we find out?”, Eren teased, pinching his cheeks, the toddler gasping dramatically at his noney’s threatening words.

Eren knew Levi wasn’t ticklish, only when he was really relaxed and his ears were the only exception. And yes, Eren had tried his luck on literally every other part of Levi’s body. It wasn’t fair that Eren was so ticklish and weak to Levi’s attacks. In fact, that time in the trainee corps, Eren had accidently wrecked his 3DMG on the first day of training because the straps had tickled him and he’d struggled too much.

The brunette got carried away as he mentally complained over his disadvantage but was finally distracted when Emilia cooed shaky little sounds from Levi’s shoulder, his tiny limbs moving sluggishly as he was too tired to make himself noticeable.

“What is it, baby-boy? You tired?” Levi cupped Emmy’s head, gently caressing his jet black hair. “You want noney, princess? Hm?” The curled up bundle didn’t respond other than letting his small fingers claw into Levi’s blouse.

“No.” Eren reached out, rubbing Emilia’s cheek with the back of his finger. “He wants his daddy, look how peacefully he’s napping once he’s in your arms.”

“He’s not hungry?”, Levi asked, pressing his nose into Emilia’s side again when Eren shook his head. “That reminds me. Armin brought bread for us. You should eat something, Eren.”

“Armin did? Oh, I will, I’ll-", the boy broke off when he felt Eric tugging on his shirt.

“Nane, dere.” He held out his partly munched off bread to Eren.

“Aww, bambi. You eat, baby, you have to become big and strong. Noney will get his own later.” Eren cupped Eric’s face, bending in to nuzzle his nose.

“I can’ no more”, Eric assured his noney soberly and Eren’s grin grew wider at how Eric’s tone rung sort of fatally in a poetic kind of way. As if he'd accepted defeat by his bread.

“Two more bites, deal?”, Eren offered, pushing Eric’s dark bangs aside.

Eric sighed reasonably and nodded in agreement. He was actually rather well-fed and he himself thought his little body didn’t really need as much as his parents often tried to force on him, coddling and spoiling him. He was aware they only meant well and he wouldn't let them take it too far, he was a big boy after all.

“Good morning!”

A skipping figure wandered towards the group sitting in the grass. It was Hanji, waving a hand with a bright smile. The Captain could only wonder how they were in such a good mood so early in the morning, though he was no longer particularly grumpy either.

“Levi, Eren. It’s so good to see you together. And how are our little smoochies doing?” The Major kneeled down, reaching out to ruffle Eric’s hair. Hanji pursed their lips in adoration seeing Emilia was motionless, and they quieted down.

“Hannini.” Eric waved his little hand, mirroring their gesture.

Hanji snorted like a pig, falling back onto their bum. “That’s me, hehe.”

“Oi, are you a swine?”, Levi mocked monotonously. “I thought we didn’t keep pigs here?”

“Only sheep, cows and poultry”, Hanji confirmed, straightening their glasses.

“And yet you blend right in”, Levi mumbled quietly.

“Actually I came here-“

“Listen up, everyone!” Rico's voice called out in the distance. Some of the soldiers walked up to her.

“Because of that”, Hanji continued, turning back to look at Levi and Eren. “We’re not heading out today, we’ll stay here for another day or two.”

“Ah?” Levi frowned. Had Walter outgrown his megalomania and finally granted them a rest? Levi doubted that.

“That’s why; I wanted to ask you to help the men gather fire-woods”, Hanji addressed their companion. “While we’re here, we might as well do something useful,” they quoted Walter’s words. They sighed, leaning back. “Though the occasion is not a nice one.”

“What’s going on?” Levi's brows twitched in suspicion and Eren looked at Hanji worriedly, hushing Eric as the child hung from his noney’s collar, wanting him to finally take the bread. Little did Eric know, he wasn’t the first person trying to stuff bread in Eren’s face; he truly was an Ackermann.

“Last night two infants had a nosebleed and today they got a fever, two more following with nosebleeds as well”, Hanji explained grimly. “The medical squad came to me for help, but I can’t do anything. Even if we have the medications we need, fevers can be serious and it seems to be affecting the children. Specifically the newborns… I convinced Walter to let us stay so they have the chance to recover.” The Major tilted their head lost in thought.

Levi leaned away with Emilia, shivers running down his spine at those words. “…Good job. Do you know the cause of the fevers? Maybe travel conditions?”

“It could be stress.” Hanji shrugged. “But I’m not too sure… It happens, they should be ok if they get rest”, they stated optimistically. “Anyways this is a good chance to relax… Except for you, Levi.”

Levi tiredly lifted a brow, already concluding Hanji’s reference. “Firewood?”, the Corporal muttered, seemingly unimpressed, as if questioning whether his colleague was really serious or not. His eyes narrowed somewhat in annoyance, but he merely sighed in defeat. “Fine…”

“Thank you.” Hanji clapped their hands with a grin. “Sorry that I have to take Levi from you Eren, I know you just made up. You did just make up, right? Everything smooth?”

“Oh, ah.” Eren chuckled, nodding his head. “We’re good, thanks. I wanted to apologize to you too, Hanji.”

“M-me?” The Major’s eyes widened and they briefly glanced at Levi in confusion.

“Armin told me, though it was quite obvious, you were the only one who really trusted Erwin and Armin to do what’s right. You were the only shifter who wasn’t plotting an escape or anything alike." Eren looked away in slight shame. “I admire you for that. You simply continued to support them, did your research to prove our children won’t be monsters…”

“Eren,” Hanji waved their hands for him to stop, smiling kindly. “Really that’s-“

“I'm sorry. I just had to tell you.” Eren’s voice quieted a bit as he continued stubbornly. Hanji was always so friendly and made people take their kindness for granted with their openhearted attitude. Sometimes it made Eren forget how much he really owed this person. Had he ever even told them how grateful he was?  
“You were busy always doing your damnedest to try and help us while we other shifters were being cowardly jerks, doing things behind everyone’s back. You’re one of us after all and we failed you. Someone ought to apologize.”

Levi gazed at Eren calmly, face empty. “And what makes you think, you have to be the one to do so?”

“Well, I do feel guilty too. I didn’t tell anybody about what I knew and tried fixing things on my own, that’s what got us into this mess in the first place”, Ere murmured, straightening to meet Hanji’s stare again. “Armin and Erwin did everything they could to make it possible for shifters to have children in the future, Hanji was the only one who accompanied them. While most of us kept secrets or tried to desert us.” Not even Jean had passed on any informations to Armin, that fool. But Eren thought, if he himself had been so stupid, how could he expect anything different from Jean? Eren suppressed a smirk.

“Mikasa already… spoke to me about that”, Hanji admitted with a carefree smile. “It’s really alright, Eren. I know you had as good as no part in this and who am I to blame anybody, really? No harm came to us, right? I just want you kids to be safe and to know that you can trust ol’ Hange. Next time, just ask for help.” They winked at Eren.

They were right, but that was only because Levi had intervened at the right moment due to plans of his own. Things could’ve gone horribly wrong if Levi hadn't been there, Eren thought, but in the end they were safe now. More or less.

The brunette sighed in relief, returning Hanji’s grin. “Thank you, so much.”

“Nothing to thank, Eren.” The Major laughed, shaking their head as they got back on their feet. “Levi, once you’re done; head over there and help the others cut some big ass trees, please. They’re helpless.”

Levi turned his head to look at where Hanji was pointing towards a small group of trees, maybe three yards away from them where some men were already gathering.

“Aye”, Levi mumbled in confirmation.

“Alrighty.” Hanji saluted cheerfully before walking off. “Then I’ll see you later maybe. Bye Junior.”

Eric waved goodbye, blank as always.

Levi met Eren’s eyes again when the boy let out a breathy laugh. “I can’t wait to see you chopping wood. Are you good at it?”, he seductively faked an evil, lusty smirk.

“You want to get rid of me that soon?”, the older mumbled quietly in a joking tone as his stare wandered down on Eren. He took the brunette’s hand, intertwining their fingers to pull them up and kiss the back of Eren’s hand. Levi turned serious again as he breathed deeply against Eren's skin. “I love you, Eren… I always will love you, I _want_ to love you. Nothing feels better.” Not that he had a choice, but it felt like they’d both made that choice long before their lives here had begun. They had chosen each other, for a reason and it had been the _right_ choice.

“Hm.” Eren hummed in mild amusement and his tone morphed to one of understanding as he still sensed slight guilt in Levi’s voice. “I know that feeling… I love you too… It’ll go away soon, whatever you’re fighting with, I’ll make you forget.”

Levi blinked slowly in relief, exhausted but grateful. “Thank you.”

“Shh”, Eren hushed, only letting go of Levi’s hand to caress his strong neck and pull him in closer. “Things will be ok again. Do you trust me?”

“More than anything”, Levi assured, dragging his lips over Eren’s jawline and letting out a low purr as the younger scratched at his undercut. “It’s already working.” They both chuckled lightly, whispering more, familiar confessions to each other, almost too sweet to be real.

However it was real, Eren would make sure it would continue to be real. He had to take Levi’s mind off things, remind him what they had, what they really were. How should the man be able to function properly with so much weighing him down? Eren couldn’t stand the thought of it as he let out a shaky sigh, pressing his forehead against Levi’s.

“I think Lelly fell asleep”, Levi pointed out in a whisper, tilting his head towards the baby that was lying on his shoulder.

Eren peeked past Levi and at their youngest. “Aw, baby. I’ll take him inside”, he cooed, reaching out to let Levi slowly place the bundle into his arms, the tiny being snuggling up against Eren’s chest in his sleep.

“I’ll head over then.” Levi got up as well, rising into a firm stance that made him look everything but tired. He'd never show weakness in front of other soldiers, body and posture solid as always. “You stay here with noney, Eric. And finish your breakfast.”

Eric’s little body faltered a bit out of balance as he nodded obediently and somewhat disappointed that his father was already leaving. He looked after his daddy as the man threw his jacket and mantle over his shoulder, letting Eren take his cup for him before heading towards Lucifer. Levi would first have to take off his saddle since he’d prepared the stallion earlier before he’d known they wouldn’t need the horses today. 

Eric spun around and hastily followed his noney into the tent when he heard Eren call his name. Eren kneeled in midst of Eric and Emmy's pillows, lowering Emilia into their nest carefully. He tucked him in protectively, and thoroughly made sure he was ok before letting down the sheet that separated them again. Eric watched with curiosity until Eren turned around, smiling at him and pulling his son into his lap.

“So, where do we put these beautiful flowers, hm?”, Eren asked hoarsely, excitedly smooching Eric’s cheek and shoulder.

“Snowdwops”, Eric mumbled determinedly, somewhat lost in thought. He reached out to touch the bouquet in his noney’s hand, looking around in the tent for a suited place. “Noney, put dem in da cup”, the little one finally babbled in a daze.

“Daddy’s teacup you say?”, Eren asked in amusement and Eric nodded eagerly, drawing another husky giggle from Eren. “There, they’ll be happy like that, see?” The brunette poured some water into the cup and placed it on the box of Eric’s harlequin.

The toddler hummed in contentment and Eren couldn’t help but snuggle his baby some more, pressing his lips to Eric’s head and rubbing them back and forth. He puffed air through Eric's strands, messing his hair somewhat before brushing a hand over them to ease out the few locks that stood off Eric's head now. The little being innocently looked around, barely noticing.

“Now let’s go watch daddy”, Eren whispered so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping bundle on the other side of the tent.

Once Eren and Eric stepped outside again, Levi had briefly changed into a more comfortable and loose outfit and was already heading towards the soldiers disputing in the distance.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Eren took Eric’s tiny hand and followed Levi in his direction.

He could hear the men shouting orders to each other left and right. Good thing Levi was on his way to bring some _real_ order into that chaos.

Eren sat down in the grass with Eric after the Captain had told them to stay at a safe distance. A big tree was already swaying side to side and Eric watched in awe as it tipped over, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

“Poor tree”, he babbled, pointing at it. Eren grabbed the little one, pulling him back into his lap when Eric wanted to wander off towards it.

“Mhm. Poor tree”, the young noney mumbled in agreement. “But it’ll keep us nice and warm.”

Levi began cutting up the trunk in smaller pieces, ordering the other soldiers to do so too so the wood could be transported later. The men all searched a place on either side of the tree and began hacking at it forcefully. While Levi moved up meter by meter it seemed like the others were simply carving wounds into the bark.  
The Corporal rolled his eyes, already catching up to a soldier that had been hacking at the same spot for the past few minutes.

“Dominique”, Levi spoke up, voice chilling.

“Captain?”, the young soldier mumbled in indifference, turning around with a bored expression.

“Move aside”, Levi instructed blankly.

“Don’t worry yourself, sir”, Dominique refused casually, waving his superior off as he turned back to the trunk again. “I’ll take care of thi-“ He suddenly shrieked in shock when Levi raised his axe behind him, aiming for a swing. Dominique barely dodged as the axe came down on the tree at the very spot the soldier had been standing seconds ago. Levi split the trunk in half clean with a single blow and straightened again to look down at Dominique, who’d fallen on his butt.

“What are you doing? On your feet”, Levi commanded in a strict tone and the soldier stumbled back up, wide-eyed. Eren watched in slight concern, surprised when Dominique didn’t bark back at Levi for scaring him like that. “Next time, don’t disobey my orders. If you can’t cut down a tree, don’t try your luck on a mountain.” That was a given, especially if Levi was that mountain. An idiot like Dominique would only cause an avalanche of disaster for himself.

The Captain looked up at the men that had stopped hacking. “I changed my mind. Help the others load the wood onto the carts; I’ll take it from here… All of you; drop the axes.” The people did as they were told, starting to haul up the logs Levi had already cut.

And these were the soldiers who’d defeated the cyclops? Were they shitting Eren? More like, the soldiers Levi and the shifters managed to rescue. This was pathetic. Though Eren did remember, riding on horses and in carriages for nearly two months, they might’ve started to laze around. But how come Levi hadn’t? Eren could only assume it might've been because they weren’t really soldiers anymore, they were ordinary people with families now and that’s why they needed Levi to ‘protect’ them from the big bad shifters.

It was brain damaging logic, but Eren was already forgetting about it as he continued to observe the Corporal hacking away at the wood in suspenders. The boy didn’t even know Levi owned suspenders, though they might’ve just been from the 3DMG. Other than that however, Levi had laid off the tight gears and his now airy blouse was loose unlike the one he’d worn before. He had the wide sleeves rolled back to his elbows so he had more room to move, making it easy for Eren to spy his hard muscles flexing.

The brunette somewhat self-consciously realized how greedily he was eying the older, but couldn’t bring himself to look away, shamelessly exploiting the situation. He seriously had to swallow as he admired the man’s stunning body while the Captain butchered the tree every few centimeters, splinters of wood flying in all directions from the force.  
He swung the axe vigorously, making it look way too easy as he brought the sharp metal down on the wood hard, slicing through it like through butter with a knife. The others just looked quite dumbfounded almost dropping the wood on their feet while gathering the pieces Levi had already cut up, loading them onto a wagon and tripping over each other somewhat clumsily.

Eren paid it no mind, all he could hear were Levi’s occasional huffs and grunts and the sounds of wood breaking under his strength. The only word that came to Eren’s mind was _raw._ This was raw. Now if only it were hot enough for Levi to start sweating and Eren needed someone to slap himself across the face now, what in the world was he thinking!

Eric suddenly began struggling against Eren’s tight hug when he heard loud barking from behind them. His noney completely absorbed didn't eve pay attention as the toddler curiously bent out of his hold to see a shepherd dog chasing after a sheep that was wandering off and entirely ignoring the dog that jumped up and down in circles around it.

Levi spun around in irritation at the noise, bringing two fingers to his lips to whistle at the dog and shut him up. The animal stood at attention immediately, staring at Levi expectantly with its tail wagging in excitement. “Off!”, the man called out strictly, frowning as the dog whined pitiably, pouting at him. Levi tilted his head sharply back at the herd and it only took one “Tch.”, before the pup finally ran off into the direction Levi had appointed, the escaped sheep casually continuing to feed on the fresh grass.

“Ahh!!”, Eric suddenly screamed in a high pitch of surprise and only then was Eren torn from his daze.

“Baby, what is it?” The brunette looked around in confusion. For a brief moment he thought the child was afraid of the dog that had long since disappeared. But Eric broke free from his noney’s arms, hurrying towards the sheep when he saw a tiny lamb wobble away from behind it.

The lamb aimlessly jumped through the high grass, hopping in Eric’s direction, causing him to giggle excitedly in disbelief. “Nane, a bebe sheeb! Is’ a Emilia-sheeb!!”, Eric squeaked in delight, tumbling towards it.

“Oh”, Eren gasped in realization before breaking into a slight fit of laughter. “That’s a lamb, sweetheart.”

“Is’ so cute!”, Eric exclaimed, falling around the lamb’s neck and hugging the small animal, nearly knocking them both over. “Dade- I wan’ keep it!”

Levi simply sighed, fleetingly blinking at his son and continuing his work while Eric busied himself babbling to the little lamb.

“I’ll call et Fluff-Puff and I’ll pud a tiny bell awound is’ neck”, Eric stated firmly, squealing again when the lamb twitched with its ears in every possible direction. “Heh likes dat name!”, Eric announced, the sheep reminding him of one of the stuffed animals he and Emilia had.

Eren had his hands covering his mouth in adoration. He could’ve watched those two playing in the flowers for hours, not knowing where to look to. The unbelievable sweetness of Eric bonding with a lamb or Levi’s arousing movements that had Eren spellbound. The young noney still couldn't defy his strong protective instincts though, as they urged him to go look after the child he'd put down for a nap. He always had to keep a look out so he'd be there if Emilia had another nightmare. But Eren was unable to look in the direction he was headed as his feet carried him back to the tent, eyes staying locked on his adorable Eric.

“Eric, I’ll check on Emilia real quick, ok?”, he spoke, Eric nodding distractedly and Eren grinned at the gorgeous scene of his son rubbing his small hands all over the thin layer of his lamb’s silky wool in amazement.

“So soft”, the child gasped in a whisper, the animal sniffing him eagerly and aimlessly, tickling Eric by his ears.

“Aw, peanuts!!”, Eren cursed when he heard faint mumbling from their tent; he was too late. Emilia was whimpering weakly in complaint once Eren arrived, quickly shoving the veil aside. “Oh, bumblebee, I’m sorry. Noney’s sorry, I got sidetracked.” Emilia had twisted around helplessly in the pillows, unsure of where to go as there was no one there, and Eren dug the baby up, bringing him into his arms and up to his neck.

Emilia clutched Eren’s shirt at once, pouting stubbornly as he sulked against his noney’s chest. “Aw, shhh. You want me to show you something? Hm? You wanna see something cute?” Eren bounced the bundle carefully, trying to cheer him up.

“Nhh, dade”, Emilia whined in confusion, voice swollen from sleep and oncoming tears.

Eren rocked him soothingly to keep him from crying, placing soft kisses all over him. “You fell asleep in daddy’s arms, didn’t you? Where did daddy go off to?”

The tiny bundle hummed shakily, blinking his eyes to look around in the tent, still partly asleep. His noney wiped at his wet cheeks as Emilia’s breathing hitched once more and the baby forced itself to calm down, swallowing.

“You wanna go look for daddy?”, Eren whispered, grabbing a thin blanket to wrap around Emilia so he could continue to rest against Eren’s shoulder some more if he needed to. He definitely did.

The brunette assumed he was grumpy because he’d had another nightmare; he didn’t want to stress the little being out additionally. Only recently had Eren found out, he had to be cautious with Emilia and take good care of him to not make things worse. He'd started having more and more severe sleeping problems that Eren so far hadn't been able to prevent. Eren felt so guilty, he was convinced it was the fault of Levi’s and his fighting that the little one felt helpless and insecure. Eren couldn't tolerate it any longer, he'd have to inform Levi and they'd have to see Hanji if it continued on like this. He made sure the baby was comfortable and safe in his arms as he straightened outside of the tent.

“Where’s daddy, baby?”, Eren cooed, resting his cheek against Emilia’s head like a child.

The bundle stayed limp against his noney, eyes tiredly searching the area until he pointed his small finger. “Dah.” He was exhausted, Eren could tell since usually Emilia was an eager one, an energetic ball of excitement, much more expressive than Eric.

Eren could do nothing but sigh thoughtfully. “There’s daddy”, he whispered in praise, sympathetically combing through Emilia’s messy, dark strands.

Eren crossed the clearing towards the small group of trees, seeing Levi had already finished and was handing his axe to someone who was putting the equipment away.

“Mh. Dade”, Emilia let out another meek whisper, his legs starting to kick faintly.

His daddy was still too far away to hear him of course, but the baby didn’t mind it as they came closer and closer to the man. Levi turned around and stuffed his thumbs behind his suspenders, holding on to the briefs of his pants to let his arms dangle comfortably until he caught sight of Eren.

The boy gave a vague smile as he met Levi’s eyes docilely. “Somebody needs daddy really badly.”

“Is that so?”, the Captain mumbled, looking down at the small bundle pressed against Eren’s chest, the baby already whining in impatience. “Come here, doll.”

Emilia instantly stopped his fussing once he heard the deep, familiar rumble of his father’s voice and strong arms wrapped around him as Levi locked him against himself. The tiny being quickly nestled itself back into Levi’s shoulder where it had fallen asleep before.  
The cuddly action drew an amused huff from the Corporal and he nuzzled Emilia’s temple. The baby clung to him contentedly, now composed again, as if he’d first had to make sure his daddy was alright. Gods knew what kind of nightmares he was having, Eren thought to himself.

“He didn’t sleep so well again”, the brunette spoke quietly, reaching out to rub his son’s back a bit.

“Again?”, Levi asked, brows wrinkling. “Has he been having nightmares?”

Eren remembered he hadn’t told Levi yet and the poor guy had been too busy to notice of course. So Eren gave a small nod in confirmation before hesitantly parting his lips. “He’s been restless in his sleep lately, since a few days… I think it might be… our fault.”

“I see”, Levi replied dryly, a stern expression on his face that morphed to concern. “What do we do then?”

“Just be there.” Eren shrugged, somewhat helpless. “We’ll have all day today and I’m sure it’ll pass, everything’s ok now after all.” The brunette moved in closer to the man, letting their noses brush up against each other.

“Yeah”, Levi whispered in agreement, hastily placing a kiss on Eren’s lips since he was already this close. “We’ll make sure of that”, Levi assured the younger once more, tilting his head to snuggle against Emilia comfortingly. “S’ok, baby-boy. You’re gonna sleep with mama and daddy tonight, how about that?”

Emilia let out some senseless mumbles, sounding a little overwhelmed with his whole situation. He was just happy to be back in his daddy’s arms. But Levi had to wonder since it all seemed a bit strange to him. Emilia had actually been distancing himself while Eric had been clinging. He didn’t know what had changed Emilia’s mind, but it was better this way, Levi liked to have his beloved angels close, after all.

“Emia!”, Eric hastily called from behind Eren, catching his parents' attention as he ran towards them, his lamb following.

“Look what Eric found, princess”, Levi murmured softly, crouching down into the grass as Eric led the lamb their way and the animal came to a stop on its shaky legs. Levi pecked Emilia’s cheek, rubbing his tummy with a thumb when the baby looked up in hesitant curiosity. “Aw, is that pretty or what?”, the Captain encouraged hoarsely.

“You ca’ pet him”, Eric informed, gently running his little fingers over the lamb’s head. His other hand held out a bundle of flowers to his brother. “He likes dis”, Eric cheered in excitement, causing Emilia to smile as well as he took a flower.

The baby yelped in surprise when the lamb let out a silky, high pitched cry and Levi’s hand came up to hold him as he broke into a fit of giggles right after, wagging the flower in front of the lamb eagerly. The animal clumsily caught it between its furry lips and Emilia squeaked in delight, reaching out to pet its fuzzy snout once it held still.

Both Eren and Levi relaxed when both their children lightened up, apparently no traces of fighting and fear left in their mind. Eric covered his eyes at all the cuteness, he simply adored his baby brother so much. The family didn’t know how long they stayed there like that, but when the lamb ran off to its noney to suckle, they realized that they were getting hungry towards lunchtime as well.

Levi sent some more men to fetch water supplies, that should've been at least one thing they could manage without their superior there, and Eren called for Armin and Annie to help him make something to eat so their squad could join them.

Scrambled eggs and mashed potatoes really weren’t anything spectacular, but it seemed like everyone found it to be delicious. Eren decided everything simply tastes better when you’re happy.

“I want to make bread with you later too.” The brunette nudged Armin who sat next to him with Eric in his lap.

Armin swallowed before grinning. “Sure. You know, the Captain was originally entitled to the flour we’re using. Had he claimed ownership over his find, it would be all yours. So you can do whatever you want with it, Eren.” The blond giggled at the fact and Eren was sure he was hearing sarcasm in his words.

“Very funny”, he teased back, the Corporal rolling his eyes, paying them no mind as he continued to eat.

“What in the fuck- would we do with so much flour?”, he blankly murmured after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bread x Eren forever!!! Eric ships it! Hah, sorry Levi XD
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse this chapter. If anyone was wondering, I've been drawing on a "quick" riren-family comic and it's taking me forever. But once I'm done, I'll link you to it in some chapter, it's the least I can do after making you wait!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Armin stared down onto his from flour white hands, a distant expression numbing his face as he kneaded a big chunk of dough.

Eren kept looking over at him expectantly while picking at his own dough. Annie was doing her work as concentrated and taciturn as ever. And Mikasa had sunken against a pile of pillows, pretending she wasn’t even there. Eren knew if this continued, he’d probably have to be the one to start a conversation.

Armin had been thrilled when Eren said he wanted to join him making bread this morning, but soon after they had started the blond had drifted off, getting lost in thought. All Eren could hear were the quiet baby-voiced grunts of Eric as the little one slammed his hands into the tiny piece of dough his noney had given him to play with. He as well was highly focused. His innocent features mustered a serious look when he spiraled the dough up like a snail, very precisely.

Eren smiled, assuming Eric was aiming at making a cinnamon roll. He wouldn’t even need sugar for that because Eric himself was already so sweet. Eren helplessly hunched over to suppress a squeak of adoration for his son, but the sudden motion stirred Emilia, who was tied to his front.

The young noney gasped in realization, biting his lip apologetically. “Sorry,” he whispered to the sleeping bundle, which curled closer into him to get comfy again.

Eren sighed over his own carelessness, mentally advising himself not to be so immature as he went back to rolling the dough around some more. However, he still peeked up at Armin every few seconds until he couldn’t take it anymore. He gingerly cleared his throat, hoping to catch the blond’s eye. Eren honestly didn’t know why he was going about this as if they were in some classroom that Instructor Shadis had just silenced. He could just speak up if he wanted to and apparently Armin wasn’t responding to Eren’s plea for attention.

“Ugh. Missy Arlert,” Eren finally burst out, and his friend whipped around in surprise as if he'd just been told he was under arrest.

“Uh- Y-yes?” Armin was alert instantly, meeting Eren’s stare somewhat puzzled.

“Awake now? When I came here, I actually hoped we could talk and have some fun,” Eren admitted, not caring to hide his much too childish pout.

“I-“ Armin shook his head, blinking feverishly. “I’m sorry, Eren. I was daydreaming.” He tipped his head to the side, sending Eren an innocent smile.

“Interesting. About what?” The brunette didn’t hesitate to inquire, already blowing up with curiosity.

Armin simply looked over at Annie, who was now listening to them as well, her kneading movements slowing down, too.

“Well, you know…” Armin started with a bit of uncertainty, eyes flicking back to Eren bashfully. They no longer hid behind that mysterious façade of secrets and reserved feelings - something Armin normally always did strategically. “I think about having children a lot lately. I mean not- obviously I can’t with the way things are right now, but I can’t keep the subject off my mind anymore. Especially now that Mikasa will be having one; I never would’ve thought she’d be earlier than either of us,” Armin admitted openly, humming in vague amusement. It was almost too rushed, as if he was quite eager to confess, and Eren was too baffled to respond.

“Armin…” he spoke apologetically once he found his voice again.

“It’s really nothing. I’m just being silly,” the blond assured before his gaze wandered over to Eric, the child distractedly decorating his little creation, and Eren could see Annie’s hand coming down on her belly. “Of course I want one of my own, but I’m terrified honestly. I have been ever since I saw Jean in that cell, tied down and muffled.”

Eren and Annie grew stiff, eyes widening in concern as they listened to Armin, Mikasa doing the same, but her hooded eyes showed no emotion as she observed them from her corner.

“What if they… I mean they might hurt Jean or even kill our baby if I were to have one, simply because it _could_ be half titan." Armin’s voice pitched in disbelief at his own words, brows rising fearfully. But before anyone could reply something of reason he sighed, already forcing himself to settle down again. “I know we’re not allowed to have children as of now either way, and that’s ok, we’re in no rush. But only thinking about it, even if it's far in the future, is really hard already… What if I can’t ever give Jean children? I had actually always-…” the boy broke off all of a sudden, face strictly going stern again as he lowered his voice. “I’m sorry, I just had to tell someone…”

Eren was speechless, mouth slightly ajar as he waited for something to come out. Emilia beat him to it, giving a tiny whine and causing Eren to hastily start rocking him so he wouldn’t wake. And Eren didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt awfully guilty doing so in front of Armin. His baby just had to pick a perfectly mocking moment to make itself noticeable.

“Armin, I… didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell us before?” Eren urged himself to ban the silence, his throat becoming hoarse. Somewhere deep down, Eren had known this; that’s what it felt like.

Armin avoided his stare when Emilia wouldn’t stop his whimpering. Eren's attention was needed elsewhere anyway as he unbuttoned his shirt in a hurry. Luckily Lelly fell silent once his lips automatically began sleep-suckling his milk.

“Shh,” Eric hushed from the other side of the tent, both hands covering his mouth and getting flour all over his cheeks. The little one pulled his hands away again to motion at his younger brother lovingly, sending off two small kisses with a blow. He stretched out an arm towards Emilia in a longing gesture, like a real gentleman would.

Eren hardly suppressed an endearing hum as he smiled back at his son gratefully. Meanwhile Eric’s blowing kisses had whirled up some flour, and had started tickling his nose. The child started waving his arms frantically in mild panic before stuffing his face into his arms helplessly. A tiny sneeze shook through him the same instant. Eric shook his head, his scrunched up face relaxing again as he looked back at his noney with big eyes.

“B-bless you,” Eren giggled softly in surprise.

“Blais you too-mh,” Eric repeated aimlessly before he was cut off as two hands came around him from behind, one under his chin, the other pressing a tissue to his nose and wiping him clean. Thank gods for Aunty Annie. “Mhh- thank you,” Eric babbled contentedly, staring back at his work as Annie stuffed the cloth away carefully without a word.

After Eren’s smile had started to fade again, he glanced back at Armin, the blond’s words running through his head still. Eren realized Armin was just as scared as Mikasa and Annie were currently for their family. He also couldn’t help but be amazed his friend had admitted all this in front of the three of them. Was it occupying him so much?

Annie suddenly looked guilty, too, gaze boring into Armin as she appeared to be biting the inside of her lip. “...I’m sorry," she spoke up blankly. “You’re the one who deserves it, Armin, while I never even wanted the baby- I mean, at first neither of us did.” Annie looked over at Mikasa for a moment while Armin gasped in disbelief.

“Ann,” he began, voice shaking too much to finish.

“It happened too early, we weren’t prepared at all. We’d never even planned on having kids before,” Annie explained, pausing thoughtfully as her gaze dropped to the floor. “Especially in our current situation and with both of us being shifters, we knew this was the least fitting time to have one… But even if it was an accident, I can’t hate it. It’s Mikasa’s… and I’ve never been so scared of being unable to protect someone… Like my dad failed to protect me.” The girl swallowed bitterly, expression somehow managing to stay calm all through it.

“…But Levi won’t fail,” Eren stated firmly, a determined gleam in his eyes, and he made sure to look at Armin and Mikasa, too. He was addressing all of them, this counted for all of humanity's heroes, which were none other than the shifters. Eren didn't know what Annie had been through, but he could see deep scars in her soul when he looked close enough into those pale blue eyes. And he could guess, someone had let her down long ago. Eren always got the urge to reassure her that Levi would never let them down, not a single one of them, no matter how small.

“I know,” Annie hurried herself to reply. “I trust him. Mikasa trusts him, so, so do I… But this is still sudden and unexpected, I can’t help but feel uneasy at times.”

“Mh, yes.” Eren suppressed a breathy laugh, fondly glancing down at the suckling baby in his arms. He remembered how scared he'd first been when he found out about his pregnancy with Eric, and even later on with Emilia, he'd still been a little scared despite already being a parent. “Ackermann children tend to come into the world when _they_ want, not when their parents prefer it, _right,_ Levi?” Eren emphasized sarcastically, as though Levi could hear him no matter where he was. Eric, however, hadn't quite understood, and looked up in attention, head whipping around in search of his daddy. “But the Ackermanns also have an extraordinary way of surviving, Annie. With Mikasa there you won’t have to worry one bit," Eren assured, Annie giving a nod of agreement, and perhaps even relief.

At least Armin had been smart enough not to get pregnant yet. They had actually all been afraid or at least cautious to not let it happen. Eren had no idea what had happened for Mikasa to _accidently_ get Annie pregnant. Maybe it really did run in the family? Eren’s gaze curiously drifted over to the corner his sister sat in and who still hadn’t said anything, though surely she’d been listening.

Eren began to wonder what the cause of Annie’s pregnancy had been. So far they’d always had logical explanations for Levi’s ‘accidents’. Well, _Hanji_ was convinced the first time was due to an overdose of sexual pleasure which - according to the Major - counts as much as a drug. Its plausibility was somewhat suspicious to Eren as well - even though he'd never doubt Hanji's word. And the second time was because of Levi’s injury and blood loss, and not to mention his low-key wish for a second child, which he still wouldn’t openly admit, despite knowing Eren was aware of the truth. He was a noney; noneys just knew things like that, Eren couldn't quite explain it. Sometimes Levi just was a really complicated old man, Eren mumbled inaudibly to himself. He interrupted his thoughts when he caught sight of Mikasa shifting.

She straightened out of her leaning position, drawing the others’ attention, and crossed her arms. “Armin - unlike me - wouldn’t have abandoned humanity had it been the other way around.” The raven looked over at Armin, his brows furrowing yet again. “Instead, you were trying to figure out a way to make it possible for _all_ the shifters to have families. I was just being selfish.”

“Enough.” Armin closed his eyes with a sigh. “It doesn’t matter whether I deserve it or if you made a mistake, we agreed to leave this behind us. I just wanted to get this out. It’s not like I’m ready for a family yet anyways, not any time soon. For now, _you’re_ my family… But sometimes I can’t avoid thoughts about our future, the ocean, our dream to see the world,” the blond trailed off, silence spreading through the tent. “And everything I see is getting more blurry and unclear, and I’m not sure anymore… Will we make it?”

Nobody dared to speak up, their throats shallow and heads empty. Eren knew they’d make it, some day. Even if it took years, they’d be just fine. But the boy couldn’t bring himself to say it and encourage false hopes.

“Bi-squid!” Eric announced all of a sudden, turning to look at the others cheerfully and gasping in shock when he saw their blank faces. He hadn’t been paying attention to the issue at hand, rather humming to himself playfully.

Mikasa smiled faintly, and Eren jerked out of his daze when he heard Eric's sounds of bewilderment. He blinked at the little one in confusion. “Huh? Did you make a biscuit, baby?”

Eric shyly shook his head at his noney, a bit wary due to the change of atmosphere. He then peeked back at his snail of dough, pointing at it accusingly. “It’s a poo.”

“Oh, no, not the shitty humor,” Eren whined hopelessly, and Armin let a snort slip out. “Not you, too, Eric.”

“It looks like a poo from Fluff-Puff!” Eric defended, though it clearly did not. He was just being a sarcastic shit, and Eren's dramatical expression was too much for Armin to handle. Even Annie's shoulders twitched in amusement.

“You know what? We’ll add some honey and I’ll help you make it into a yummy pie, ok? Not poo, pie,” Eren suggested earnestly, clutching Emilia in slight desperation as his brow began developing a nervous twitch. His kids were too young and pure to be having any of Levi’s traits. Levi with his badass acts, he had enough pervy sass for the whole clan.

“Abble pie,” Eric whispered pleadingly, folding his little hands in patience like a well-behaved angel. His eyes suddenly flicked to the entrance of the tent when he heard shuffling.

The sheets flew open, Eren looking up when Levi rushed inside, heading straight for the brunette. Before Eren could even say something, the older male fell to his knees behind him.

“Eh?” Eren gasped in puzzlement as Levi wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his cheek in the boy’s shoulder. One of his arms came around below Emilia as well, the baby pressed up against Eren’s chest still.

“Levi. Are you and Erwin done? What’s wrong?” Eren struggled to hide the concern in his voice as he tried to look at Levi in unease. He was unable to move in the Corporal’s hold, which actually shouldn’t have unsettled Eren. He should've been used to it by now since the man had been like this all day, not wanting to leave him.

In fact they’d been attached to each other like 3DMG straps to a soldier ever since yesterday, nothing being able to separate them. A mere half an hour ago Levi had left to have a talk with the Commander, other than that he hadn't left Eren’s side. He refused. And he was barely back, yet already clung to Eren again. Not that the boy would complain, but…

“Come with me, please,” the Captain mumbled tiredly, nudging his face closer into the side of Eren’s neck, making the younger tilt his head aside for him. Once Levi had access to Eren's skin his lips were already claiming it, mouthing at it shamelessly. "I am to put you under strict surveillance. Corporal Levi's orders," he added grimly in his most commanding tone, though Eren could of course make out the playful hint.

“Am I under arrest, Corporal?” he hummed in slight amusement, starting to calm down. Levi was probably just being needy again.

"You so are, your scent is said to be attracting a dangerous thug from the underground," he growled threateningly, too impatient to wait as he buried his nose and lips against Eren's jawline. "If you're not stopped, he'll go berserk on the rest of humankind."

Eren let out an innocent chuckle, shaking his head to nudge Levi back, somewhat more seriously. The guy knew no more boundaries, not that he ever had. “Why don’t you stay here? You can survey me perfectly fine while I do my chores... Don’t leave me again,” the last sentence was a quiet plea.

“No, I have to go see Walter, but I don’t know how much of my time he’s willing to take up. I don’t want to be without you that long, so come with me,” Levi explained, voice muffled by Eren’s shirt as he stuck to the brunette even tighter.

“Me?” Eren asked in disbelief, surprise plastered on his face. “Am I even allowed in there?”

“It’s just a job he’s got for me; he’ll give me some instructions and explain his plans. If I want you there, it’s fine,” Levi murmured firmly with an indifferent shrug. It wasn't like he was gonna let himself be stopped. His narrow eyes swayed aside to watch Eric as the child waved his hand for attention.

“Dade, look! A poo," the little one babbled in a low voice, staring back at his piled up dough.

“Well that looks delicious,” Levi rasped sarcastically, a snort escaping him right after. “Daddy's real proud. You’re definitely more artistically talented than I am, little man. You wanna take care of Emilia for us, here with Armin and Annie?”

Eric’s head gave a small bounce of agreement, and though his expression was hesitant, he was already reaching out his arms expectantly to take his little sibling. Any time he got to be with Emilia was a blessing. Eren still didn’t quite know what was happening, but he shook off his uncertainty before nodding at Levi, detangling Emilia from himself.  
He sat the sleepy baby down beside his older brother where Eric pulled him against himself in a hug, Emilia turning to look at his parents as he fisted his hands into Eric’s shirt eagerly, finally starting to wake up.

“Is it ok, Armin?” Eren asked his friend, the blond humming in reassurance.

“Of course, we’ll be right here with them.”

“Thanks, kid.” Levi slowly got up off the ground while guarding Eren’s movements as if he had to make sure he was following him.

The brunette, having noticed this, took Levi’s hand to casually lace their fingers, so the man would be calmed. And he led the way outside, pulling the older with him. All the while Levi ushered behind him, the entire way to Walter’s tent, still convinced he had to guide Eren’s every step or else he’d lose sight of him. That was exactly what was going on in his head - he could no longer bear to be apart from Eren, and everything and everyone was a potential threat that could separate them.  
Whether it was Mikasa who simply wanted to talk to her brother, or Hanji who claimed to have to discuss something with Levi, it would all just keep them apart. And at the moment Levi’s heart was just too drained to allow it.

Though Eren enjoyed it, he was sure it was a phase that came because they’d only made up a few days ago. The Captain’s behavior would get better in time until it went back to somewhere near normal. But Eren couldn’t guarantee that he himself would be clinging less to Levi any time soon.

The boy unconsciously pressed himself closer to Levi as they walked side by side, Levi’s hand firmly squeezing Eren’s. He wanted to make him feel safe as Walter’s tent moved into sight.

Eren instinctively stopped in front of the small gap of the entrance, looking back at Levi with a frown of reluctance. Levi’s own face stayed blank, calm enough to make it seem as if Walter’s existence couldn’t faze him one bit, not even touch him to be exact. His narrow eyes held his typical look of indifference as he gazed into Eren’s bright eyes composedly.

The Captain tilted his head, signaling that it was alright, and reached out to pull the curtain aside for Eren to enter first. The brunette swallowed, not letting go of Levi as he stepped inside, the older right behind him.

“Corporal Levi.” Walter immediately stood from his seat at a table that was covered in something that looked akin to charts and maps - some stacked books as well.

The Major’s small eyes wrinkled up somewhat as they fell on Eren’s form first of course, a questioning crease between his stubbly brows. Eren couldn’t have missed that stare, and he already began feeling uncomfortable. Very not welcome. He wasn’t the only one who’d noticed, and Levi’s arm came around his waist in a casual and at the same time possessive gesture. It caused the younger to forget his discomfort rather fast. He felt safe nudged against Levi’s strong body.

The Captain had on his icy cold poker face, the grey of his eyes darkening almost demonically as if he’d intended for their color to shift at this very moment.

Walter leaned forward, hands stemmed on the table as he spoke: “Is something the matter with your subordinate?”

Eren wanted to gag at the word. He’d stopped being Levi’s subordinate long ago, and this man was purposely taunting them, he knew it. He forced himself to swallow, and bit back a snappy remark.

“Not at all, he’ll be joining me today,” Levi explained bluntly, not even blinking as Walter lifted his brows. He only took a step closer towards the table, leading Eren along with him in the process.

“Might I ask the occasion?” the Major mumbled into his trimmed beard, obviously trying to keep up with Levi’s displayed cool.

“Simply,” Levi sharply emphasized the word. “To keep me company. He’s more than a mere subordinate of mine. If it bothers you, take it he’s my personal assistant then.” In other words Levi was telling him to stop complaining and to start dealing with it.

Eren had his arms folded over his stomach in a passive stance as if he wasn’t even there. And yet he shivered against Levi’s side, fearing the Corporal’s obvious provocation was almost too rash. But he was forgetting that there was no particular risk here at the moment. Levi was higher ranked by now, and like Erwin was allowed to have Armin, the Captain could announce a helping hand for himself at any time, and could even promote soldiers to higher ranks as well. Eren kept forgetting that.

Either way, it wasn’t like Walter was just going to accept it without any ounce of reluctance, but Eren could see he wasn’t going to protest either. He had no place to in fact, and he merely tugged on his collar to straighten his shirt as he cleared his throat.

“Very well then, we shall not waste more time. But note that what I’m going to tell you right here and now will be of great importance.”

Levi gave an unenthusiastic but clear nod, waiting for Walter to continue.

“I’ll get straight to the point. Given the current temperatures, the summer will be so hot; we’re bound to have heavy storms coming on rather soon. We’ve been having less and less rainy days and it has come to my ears from Major Hanji that they predict the weather to make a rapid 180 degrees turn. They’re not an expert in climates, but I trust their judgement so far, and I think it’s quite plausible what must be done.” Walter paused, giving Eren a moment to nervously press himself against Levi when the information sunk in.

He didn’t even know where this was going yet exactly, but he didn’t like the Major’s grave tone in voice as he explained this. The Captain remained in his stance; hand sinking lower on Eren’s hip simply to soothe the younger with his touch. But somehow it also made Eren feel guilty, since he thought he was here to make things easier for Levi, not the other way around. Eren knew Walter’s presence alone could be frustrating; the guy was exhausting to say the least. Levi had to hate these kinds of audiences, Eren thought. At any rate, Eren already did.

“What do you suggest on this matter?” Levi murmured in a low voice.

“Well, in order to protect our people and the cattle, we must find shelter somewhere that provides more safety than windy tents. We’ll need stables for the animals and buildings that will withstand the force of a hefty storm. The prior problem here is, where and how do we find those.” It hadn’t been posed as a question. Walter reached out to pull away a large chart that had been spread over the table, revealing another beneath it. “The Commander and I have come to the conclusion that we only have several options. Currently we are here, right outside Beilach.” The Major pointed at a big dot on the chart.

“We’ve seen Beilach and like you reported, Captain, it’s not safe enough to enter the ruins.” Walter briefly looked up at the shorter male whose empty eyes were thoughtfully locked on the map. “But there are three more villages ahead of us, leading us in three remotely different directions. Lüden, Bering and Endingen. In any case, we’ll have to split up the entire colony simply to find shelter for everyone until we can be sure it’s safe to meet in the middle and continue our journey.”

Eren started biting his lip in concern, looking back and forth between the charts and Levi. Eren did not like the sound of this at all, getting more and more fidgety in Levi’s arm. Split up the colony? That sounded so unlike Walter. If he was willing to let that happen, then this had to be a serious matter indeed.  
How horrible could those summer storms be? It had been years since the last time Eren had seen such a storm, but he was familiar with the pounding sound of lightning and the penetrant howling of the wind. He even remembered a horrible flood that had lasted for several days back when he’d been just a child. And at the time they'd had _safe_ homes to stay in. It was true; their camps wouldn’t do them any good if something like that hit them. They needed a roof over their heads and at least four solid walls surrounding them if they wanted to survive such weather extremes.

“Lüden was known to be a big farmers’ village, if we’re lucky we could accommodate the cattle in stables. And in the other two villages, we can only hope to find enough safe places for the people to stay.” The Major tapped the chart on the three dots that were rowed up in front of their current station. Those villages might’ve been about a day’s ride away, each.  
“So here’s the thing. We can’t have the whole colony travel to these places in utter uncertainty; we’ll have to find out first if this will work out the way we want it to. And for that, I’m going to send out a few people to inspect the areas. Their value will be confirmed via signal flairs later on.” Walter glanced back up at Levi, and Eren stiffened, eyes flicking frantically in sudden disbelief.

His stomach turned. Walter wouldn’t send Levi, would he? Eren couldn’t let him go; he couldn’t be without him for so long, or at all. Not with the way things were right now.

“The Commander has recommended to send cadets Braus and Springer northwest for Lüden,” the Major continued gruffly. “We’ve also decided that squad leader Rico Brzenska will travel to Bering in the north. As for the last, first thing tomorrow, Captain Levi, you’ll take your horse and head northeast for Endingen.”

Eren’s hand jerked up, grabbing Levi’s upper arm in protest. He couldn’t let Levi leave him, never.

“Oi, just a minute,” the Captain grumbled distrustfully, the bridge of his nose scrunching up. “Why the hell can’t Erwin go, and I stay here with the shifters I’m supposed to guard? It makes no sense.”

“You’re right with that…” Walter murmured in mild realization, rubbing his chin, and Eren gasped quietly, too nervous to even see straight. “Commander Erwin and I haven’t had a lot of time to think this over yet since we’re in quite a hurry. After all, we could get caught in a storm at any time. But if you say so, I’ll have to agree. It would be better to keep you here, in any case either you or the Commander must stay with the people.”

“Write it down, I’m not going,” Levi announced firmly, and Eren could feel a sigh of relief building up in his chest.

“I’ll have you and the Commander see me in the evening one more time, and we’ll discuss the rest.” Walter nodded, straightening as he folded his hands behind his back. “You are dismissed until then, Corporal, if you have no more questions concerning our mission.”

Levi didn’t bother saluting, turning on his heel and pulling Eren along with him. Eren let Levi lead him outside without resistance. The boy was already leaning in to him with a tight clutch on the shorter male, nearly tripping over his own feet because of it. And because he couldn’t wait to get away from Walter.

Once back outside, a desperate huff for air tore from Eren’s lips, and he sunk even closer against Levi. “Don’t go,” he begged in a whisper.

Levi just took Eren’s hand, lacing their fingers, and pulling them up to kiss Eren’s knuckles. The brunette could see Levi was a lot more relaxed than him, even while the man’s blank bedroom-gaze slowly and threateningly hovered over their surroundings as if he was daring anybody to even come close to them.

“I’m not going anywhere.” His quiet words were voiced equally as serene as his composed demeanor.

Of course the only person oblivious enough to walk up to them now was Hanji. “Levi!” They waved with a smile, appearing out of nowhere in the distance, but the look on their face was serious enough to make Eren wonder if this was the real Hanji, and the Major sighed. “A word?”

“What do you want, shit specs?” Levi growled reluctantly at having been interrupted again.

“I caught the two of you - without the kids around - and thought it’d be better if I butt in now real quick rather than later. I’d like to talk to the both of you, alone, it won’t take long,” Hanji assured with a nod, already turning around to walk off, expecting Levi to follow.

Eren looked over at the Captain, meeting his stare with worry in his own. Eren had barely recovered from Walter’s bothersome, smug visage and his irritatingly dominant strategizing, and already the boy felt new uncertainty plaguing his mind, making his heart race.  
He wanted a break already. Had all of Levi’s days been this stressful up until now? Eren could only hope Hanji wouldn’t bring any bad news, too, and his expression was practically begging Levi to let them go with the Major before Levi broke their joined gaze by rolling his eyes.

“Fine, let’s go,” he mumbled dispassionately. “Hurry up, four eyes; we have to get back to Eric and Emilia,” Levi urged once they’d stepped into Hanji’s tent.

It was in a chaotic mess as always, and Levi had to restrain himself from baring his teeth in disgust. Not that it was dirty, just untidy, and any sort of chaos tended to remind Levi of that filthy underground. Hanji gave a shrug at the look he shot them, knowing what his discomfort was about.

“I haven’t had the time to get this place cleaned up. I was busy making use of Walter allowing us to make halt here for a bit. I doubt we’ll get another chance like this any time soon,” the Major explained casually, not paying the scattered books and documents any mind. “You should learn to stand up against your fears, Levi,” they let out a sarcastic chuckle before clearing their throat for a more earnest tone. “However, this isn’t meant to be a confrontation-therapy,” Hanji admitted, and there it was, that glimpse of seriousness sparking behind their glasses, which Eren probably feared more than any other stern look he'd ever seen.

He squeezed himself closer into Levi yet again, gaze sinking to the floor with a frown as he waited for Hanji to start pouring information onto them.

“I know the two of you are currently having a hard time being apart. And I simply felt obliged to advise you - on my own accord - to keep the touching and the adult-rated cuddling to a minimum.”

“Pardon?” Levi raised his voice, clearly suppressing his outrage.

Now Eren didn’t know what he should fear more, Hanji’s unnerving words or Levi’s reaction. Eren wouldn’t recommend to anyone - not even Hanji – to tell Levi when to love him. The younger was convinced Hanji knew this. No one had the right - that was how Levi saw it, and Eren couldn’t comprehend why the hell the Major would enter such dangerous waters.  
Something had to be off. Even Hanji wasn’t as dense to allow themselves a joke like that with Levi. If they did, they would’ve broken into a fit of laughter by now, and seeing that was not the case, Eren felt his body begin to tremble, teeth clattering.

“I mean it, Levi.” Hanji’s face remained grim as they crossed their arms. “I’m demanding you at least keep yourselves under control for a while if you can’t control your own fertility. Since you both tend to have ‘accidents’ and we can no longer allow such, as things stand right now.“

Eren was nearly hurled forward as Levi took an abrupt step towards his companion, the boy still clinging to his side and gasping as he tried to hold Levi back. Eren wanted to sink further and further into the ground with every passing second, this was even worse than the meeting with that bastard, Walter.

Eren was tugged along as the Captain attempted to free his arm from Eren's desperate grasp. Levi only stopped his struggle for a moment in order to speak up: “Are you honestly going to dare to shove me back and forth like a chessman, too?“

Hanji straightened, standing their ground. “Erwin-“

“What the fuck has this got to do with Erwin, hah?” Levi snapped instantly, silencing his comrade. “Erwin, Erwin, you’re starting to sound like him yourself! That fucker has no say in my business, he’s decided enough over the path I walk! I don’t tell the two of you where _your_ damn duty lies!”

“Levi, just let me explain.” The Major’s voice grew steadier and stronger. They hadn’t expected Levi to react this hostile, but they weren’t going to back down either. “You asked this of your squad, and it would be utterly disrespectul towards them if you disregard your own rules. Unlike them you can't make love and be sure to stay infertile while doing so. In other words, yes, I'm telling you not to have sex. They're not the ones accidently having kids. You are. And ... Look at Eren!” Hanji suddenly shouted, and Levi’s eyes widened. “Look at him,” they demanded once more when the Captain didn't move.

Levi’s features darkened to a vicious glare before he glanced over at the boy, who'd stiffened in shock. “You just- _try_ telling me something about him I don’t know! He’s _my_ love, Hanji, there’s not a thing you could show me about Eren that I haven’t already seen,” Levi growled aggressively.

“This isn’t about authority; we’re not trying to tell you how to live your life. And it's not our fault you have such an overly high success-rate at fathering children.” Hanji let their clenched fists fall to their sides in frustration. “Yes, it’s true; I talked with Erwin about this. He knew you’d get angry, he knew you’d think he’s trying to make you bend to his will; well that’s not the case, Levi! He also thought you’d listen to me rather than him, that you'd understand our prime objective. We want to protect you, that’s all. We tried not to be insensitive and wait for a while after you’d made up, but you’re simply too hasty. Look at Eren. Lately he's been hurt, tormented, your fight stressed him out, and he has two children to care for at his young age! He’d lose the next before it could be born if you continue to exert him any further. You being devastated is the last thing we need. And we can’t risk to let our deal with Walter expire. You know we can’t afford either of that, you know it’s true, Levi! Don’t you try to deny it, you stubborn short stack!” Hanji accused. They'd had it now. Levi had simply been too careless lately, that was their firm opinion.

Eren doubted he'd ever seen Hanji this angry, it was scary and unexpected. He swallowed thickly, fingers curling to a fist that wandered down to press against his stomach protectively. Lose a baby - why would he? And for some reason that unsettled him more than actually having another, even on the crossroads of dead-ends they were currently trapped on. Sleeping with Levi was a certain risk, and another child would mean war for the shifters. But losing a child; Eren wouldn't be able to go through that.

The Corporal understood the problem and he didn't see it any differently, but this was the absolute lowest. That it could come so far to even take away _Eren_ from him, that he wasn’t even allowed to have the person he loved. Dammit all to hell.

-

_“Dammit!”,_ Levi hissed out between gritted teeth back in their own tent, pulling Eren down with him. The boy hadn't even had time to turn around when Levi had already grabbed a hold of him from behind, his weight suddenly pulling Eren to the ground.

“L-Levi?” the brunette whimpered helplessly. He was starting to fear for the man’s sanity as he let himself be dragged to his knees. Eren didn't know what to do in case Levi was having a break down.

Levi clenched around him, face pressed into Eren’s back where he couldn’t see. They hadn’t gone back to Armin and Annie, and Eren could guess why. He didn’t want to see anybody right now either, no one but Levi.

“It’s nothing.” Levi’s anger-filled voice morphed into a growl of remorse. “I’m so sorry, Eren.” He wouldn’t be allowed to touch his precious beloved, and it was all his fault. Because he failed at keeping one certain mechanism of his dominance under control.

There was no escaping the truth now, and the truth was, the next time they’d be having a child would have to be planned or not at all. Right now, there was no way out, they couldn’t risk it. Hanji was right. Erwin was right. And this would be everything but easy for Levi. The Corporal knew this was something one should be able to expect from a grown man, but he couldn't do it, not after everything that had happened lately. He cursed internally, not caring if he was being childish, or unreasonable. This was just so damn hard. He knew nobody else would understand.

“Why would you apologize?” Eren whispered hoarsely, keeping his voice empty. All the worries; he could barely process them. He was becoming numb, on the outside and within. But he’d rather appear blank to Levi than trouble the older even more, so his stare remained distant.

“Eren, I…” Levi started breathlessly, twisting his fists into Eren’s shirt by his abdomen where he was hugging the brunette. “I love you; still I’ve been acting and treating you like a wild animal, all this time. Hanji was right, I hurt you and was inconsiderate of you. And I can’t even make it up to you, because the possibility of me repeating my mistakes is too great.”

“No… Are you calling Eric and Emilia a mistake?” Eren began whining in hurt, writhing in the Corporal's hold weakly. Levi immediately shook his head, arms tightening around the younger.

“No… No,” he claimed in a grim manner, voice low in denial. But had Eric and Emilia both been intentional at least, then Levi wouldn’t have to fear he’d get Eren pregnant by accident again, and they could still make love without a care. It was Levi's fault, his unexplainable lack of competency.

Eren’s breathing still hitched as he let himself fall forward, caught in Levi’s embrace right away. The boy’s head dangled limply from his shoulders in exhaustion.

“I don’t want-… I want you to love me. I don’t want you to stop,” he admitted, suppressing sobs as he hung in Levi’s arms. Their closeness as of late had been the only thing giving Eren back his hope, his life, making him feel safe and secure. But now they would have to be careful. Restrained. And afraid.

The Captain slowly pulled Eren back towards himself, resting him against his chest. “I know. And I can’t even do _that_ for you… I'm sorry.”

Levi still wasn't sure if he could simply accept this; without resistance. His body shook indecisively, tensing aimlessly as he had no idea where to go from here. He tried to stop himself, and his hands twitched in objection one more time before he snapped up reflexively. He drew a sharp gasp from Eren when he suddenly gripped the boy’s arms, spinning him around to look at him and focus Eren’s glassy eyes on the man before him. The brief moment of shock faded.

Levi had been unexpectedly rough, but Eren was sure to understand once the man’s lips eagerly came down on his neck. Unforgiving hunger emitted from the lewd smacking sounds as Eren faltered in Levi's embrace without a response.

“You _are_ mine, I don’t have to claim you to prove that,” Levi whispered firmly as his lips left Eren’s skin. His words soothed the brunette’s quivering frame, leaving little room for doubts.

The Captain cradled Eren, clumsily tight, as if he had to convince Eren of his words with sheer force, but wanted to manage to be gentle at the same time. Desire defeated want, helping Levi maintain his composure, until desire was all that was left. Desire for something Levi couldn’t have, and couldn’t allow himself to get unnerved over.

The older would have to be satisfied with simply feeling Eren where he could. His voice, his scent. After all, Levi loved that tight, slender body of Eren’s so much, he had to protect it.

“I love you, Eren,” Levi repeated a couple of times, reaching down for Eren’s hips to carefully caress them. It should have been a light touch, not more, but it turned into affectionate rubbing. Levi hoped to calm Eren, however the younger winced once Levi's fingers slipped between his legs, stroking every inch he could reach, especially Eren's lower half and thighs.

Levi knew those were the areas Eren was most self-conscious about. Eren would often complain that he was chubby or had gained weight during his pregnancies, but Levi didn’t mind one bit. He loved that Eren was plump with curves, lovably soft to the touch and his butt round. The Captain could be a real perv that way, but this was exactly what he needed to ease his mind right now. No matter how much Eren whimpered in embarrassment, Levi would enjoy it, no shame.

He dragged his tongue up Eren's neck in greed; he couldn't leave it at kisses, causing the boy to sigh frantically. Eren's hands found Levi’s shoulders to claw at them instinctively. Meanwhile Levi’s muscles flexed, arms demanding to crush Eren in his embrace simply because holding him comfortingly wasn't enough anymore.

“Levi- nh, you’re too good.” The words escaped Eren before he could stop them, and he let out a helpless gasp of defeat. Eren had been wanting to put his praise into words anyways, his superior was fucking perfect, and Eren had missed this.

Levi didn’t reply, huffing through his nose heavily. His mouth was occupied, still pressed up against Eren's jawline. Eren reacted by letting out more incoherent pleading sounds, his silky voice dying every now and then whenever it pitched a little too high. The Captain didn’t disappoint, obediently continuing to place kisses beneath the younger's ear, hands still kneading along Eren’s sides.

Eren reached up, scratching at Levi’s undercut, probably to stop the man from roaming his sensitive areas. Levi, however, only nudged Eren with the tip of his nose, shoving at him to create better angles to devour Eren's gorgeous scent while the brunette pulled his hair.

“Levi. -Ah. No.” Eren moaned, and it rung with an interesting sense of innocence.

Levi paused briefly, blinking up at him. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" The man's deep voice filled Eren’s ears and he didn’t even quite acknowledge what Levi had said, merely wrapping his arms around his neck on instinct.

He tightly tugged on Levi’s steady form and the Captain cursed internally at Eren's sudden move. He felt Eren's pert nipples being trapped between them, remembering that they still bore milk and were most likely erect at the moment. They tended to spill under pressure and Levi had overdone it with stimulating Eren, already expecting the white cream to soak through their shirts.

But just in time, Eren reluctantly let go of Levi to find back to his senses, his hooded eyes searching the Corporal's grey gaze. He observed Levi with a questioning look of uncertainty. “Will you touch me?”

"How?" Levi whispered breathily, unsure of what Eren wanted or if he was even allowed to go this far without doing what they were so desperately trying to avoid.

Eren shook his head, looking away.

"Eren," Levi huffed with warning as his hands slid under the boy's shirt.

“Wait,” Eren whined, hands automatically coming back up to grasp Levi’s shoulders and pull him closer. He didn't even know whether he wanted Levi to do more or stop.

"Calm down, Eren. I can't do more than this for now anyways," Levi groaned out in frustration.

“I want to touch you!” Eren suddenly demanded vigorously and defiantly. His defiance directed not at Levi, but those that wanted to keep him from loving his man. “If you do this, then I want to be able to touch you, too,” the boy blurted out in defeat.

“We can’t- we can’t, Eren,” Levi stated cautiously, closing his eyes as he leaned forward to lay Eren down. “I can pleasure you, if that's what you want. Will you be satisfied with that?”

“No,” Eren grunted stubbornly as if he were being tortured, physically. “I have to- have to pleasure you.”

“You’ll survive without me coming all over you this once.” Levi shook his head, for a moment admiring those teal colors and long lashes that formed Eren's eyes as the brunette glared at him. Even whilst glaring like that, his eyes were still the most beautiful things Levi had ever seen, riddled with pleads and distress and yet so imposing.  
“When’s the last time I treated you well?” the Corporal wanted to know, not waiting for an answer as Eren frowned painfully in disbelief. “Just pretend you’re allowed to and that right now… I want to be the one to please," he murmured calmly as though everything were perfectly fine, and it was starting to convince Eren as Levi's thumbs rubbed circles into his hipbones soothingly. Levi wasn't lying at least. He _wanted_ Eren to feel good. "Just tell me. Where do you want me?" Levi whispered finally, moving in closer to let his nose brush up against Eren's, not breaking eye contact as his lids narrowed seductively.

“No, Levi,” Eren protested feebly, but he was slowly succumbing to the older male’s charm. “I want you-… all of you.”

"Where?" Levi demanded to know once more; his breathing becoming faster.

Eren tore at Levi’s collar, bringing him in closer. "I refuse- I- I want to be able to love you."

"Eren, what Hanji said..." Levi spoke serenely, and the boy immediately remembered the Major's startling words, that they could actually lose a baby; from stress or Eren's physical state.

He told himself he felt perfectly fine, only a bit weak due to the mental torment from their fight. It had taken quite a toll on Eren and maybe that was exactly what Hanji had meant. Eren slowly sunk back into the pillows in realization; face falling as he brought up his hands to cover it.

Eren was probably worse at submitting to other people's wills than Levi, the Captain assumed, he was a little more stubborn in an immature way. Levi watched him with a blank expression that hid his pain from the younger. "Eren, just let me make it go away," Levi murmured softly.

Eren wouldn't say a word as the older continued to kiss and coddle him, pulling Eren's hands away to check if any tears had been spilled. The brunette threw himself around Levi’s neck, letting the man’s presence comfort him.  
Just Levi’s arms around him and the man’s head resting in the bend of his shoulder were enough to relax Eren. For now it was enough, but Eren didn’t want to believe they weren’t allowed to touch each other when they wanted, when they needed it. There was no way he could make it through this.

-

Eric pulled Emilia into his lap, making the baby giggle excitedly. He loved getting to be so close to his older brother.

“Emia, look,” Eric mumbled, pointing at his dough as the small being in his embrace waved his arms enthusiastically. Emilia tried to grab a hold of Eric’s arms, and make the boy hug him close again, instead of really paying attention to Eric's words.

Eric sighed, shaking Emilia’s hands as they laced their little fingers. “Dah,” the older called out, only then managing to distract Emilia with the dough that lay on a wooden board, white from all the flour.

The younger, not staying frozen in awe for long, simply snatched a small piece of it, shoving it into his mouth. Eric gaped motionlessly at first before he screamed in surprise.

“Emia, no, it’s not good!” he babbled in panic, bouncing the tiny body in his lap up and down as if it would get Emilia to spit it out. It only caused 'baby' to let out more squealy laughs.

“It’s fine, Eric,” Armin chuckled as he watched the two siblings. “Just don’t eat too much.”

Eric stared back at the blond in relief before suddenly whipping his gaze away, filling his chubby cheeks as he sucked in his lips to pout into Emilia’s shoulder. “Don’ scare me, Emia, baby,” he grumbled with his low little toddler-voice; whilst his brother's mouth stayed glued together with dough.

Armin wanted nothing more than to grab them both and roll them over so he could cuddle them to death. He didn’t know about Annie, but she looked quite tempted by the cute scene as well. Neither of them even got the idea to wonder what was taking Corporal Levi and Eren so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric is a sarcastic shit! Just you try to dodge the awesomeness!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I'll explain later! Gomenasai!! Ya'll shall be praised for pulling through with this fic btw!!! <333
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren was nestled into Levi’s side, the older partly curled around him in a halfway spooning - halfway hugging position.

The day before, it had been settled that Erwin would head out instead of Levi and in the morning, the four soldiers Walter had elected had rode off. After that, Levi and Eren hadn’t done anything in particular other than moping around each other, clinging off of one another’s bodies while sloppily exchanging needy affections.

The children were in utter puzzlement over their parents’ strange behavior and as a result had been very quiet and withdrawn as well, the tiring atmosphere lulling them to sleep.

Levi might’ve rolled over and cuddled them every now and then in between their many naps and Eren occasionally had made sure to feed them of course. After the early morning hours they'd decided, in their condition it was better to simply continue like that until the sun went down. All they could do as of now was wait for a signal flair anyways. So the Captain and his beloved Eren lied on the ground in passive acceptance of their fate that forbad them to touch each other more than this.

“Levi?”, Eren mumble quietly after a while.

“Hm?” The older male’s chest rumbled against Eren’s back, the boy amused by its vibrating.

“Do you enjoy being a father?”, the young noney suddenly asked out of the blue.

Somewhat confused over Eren’s chosen subject, Levi stiffened for a moment. He cleared his throat and tightened his arm around Eren more securely, shifting a bit to get comfortable again. Once Levi was sure Eren couldn't escape him now no matter what, his voice took on that casual tone of his again and he returned the question: “Why you ask?”

Eren shrugged lightly, oblivious to Levi's caging hold. Eren was the perfect image of innocence. All he knew was that he loved being a noney and that Levi was a wonderful father that would do anything for their children. “Just curious. I’ve never asked you before, have I?”

“No?”, Levi rasped, his eyes slowly opening and staring at Eren’s nape that was inches away from his lips. The man stretched a bit to purse his lips against Eren's subtle skin, tickling him with the soft movements as he spread kisses over Eren’s neck.

“Come on, Levi”, Eren let out a breathy laugh as he urged him on to speak. “Just answer the question.”

“I always thought it was obvious”, the Corporal spoke patiently in a hushed manner.

“Nothing is obvious about you. You’re very difficult to figure out.” Eren rolled his eyes, nudging Levi in frustration. “If you were an open book I wouldn’t have to ask, now would I?”

“I love it”, Levi sighed, pressing his mouth and nose closer into Eren’s neck. He calmly let his heavy lids fall shut to relax. “I’m perfectly content being a father. You should know I love our children.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Eren mumbled sarcastically. “Because they’re your own flesh and blood, you pretty much have to. I mean, look at them, how could you not? But do you _want_ to is another question.”

“I never thought I’d have children, Eren. And because I never considered it, there was never a ‘want to’ or ‘don’t want to’”, Levi admitted sternly and Eren began gnawing on his lip nervously, turning his head away to sink his face into the pillow and hide his expression. “If I’m completely honest, I didn’t want to become a father. I’m not… that type of person. And I would've felt sorry for those poor brats that would have to endure me.”

Eren was becoming wary as he felt his heart start to race, Levi’s unexpected words hitting him harder than he would’ve thought.

However the Captain wasn’t quite finished yet. “But when we found out you were pregnant, gods, I couldn’t-… You? My precious Eren, pregnant with my baby? Something like that is… indescribable. I’d never felt so proud. And so scared. That was the very first time I’d ever actually thought about having children. And it was clear to me right away that I had to protect what was ours.” Levi’s voice dropped an octave, erasing Eren's thoughts from before as he was reassured by his man immediately.

Eren let out a shaky sigh, slowly relaxing against the older again. “But why didn’t you-… You never told me. Why didn’t you-? Did you even want Emilia?”

“Of course, good grief, Eren. Give me some credit.” Levi leaned in to nudge the boy's ear with his nose. He carefully squeezed his knee in between Eren’s thighs, closing the last gap between their entangled bodies. “Once we had Eric, everything changed. I couldn’t imagine anything better than having a family with you… My beloved brat. You have no idea how much it hurt me that I couldn’t watch Eric grow up during the most important first months of his life. But I'll always love him, you gave him to me, and I wanted another, I _wished_ for Emilia.”

“Kuh- Stop it, I’m gonna cry”, Eren choked out a hoarse giggle, burying his face in the cushions again. This was so embarrassing, the Captain rarely talked like this. And Eren was ashamed of his own overly emotional reaction.

Levi simply hummed deeply as he took in Eren’s alluring scent. “I have two wonderful kids, a lovely wife, why would I complain?”

“Gh- Levi!”, Eren grumbled warningly, trying to suppress a pitched whine.

He knew Levi was just teasing him on purpose now, toying with his bashfulness and he elbowed the man in the ribs. Levi only huffed in amusement, catching Eren’s arms and crushing the boy in his embrace lovingly, taming that rebellious spirit of his.

“You love me?”, Levi daringly whispered in a deep, seductive voice and Eren could hear that smug smirk clean out of his words.

“Why you ask?”, the younger mocked stubbornly as he repeated Levi’s exact sentence from before.

“Just curious.” Levi could barely conceal a low growl as his upper lip twitched, itching to bare his teeth threateningly. Eren couldn’t see him however, but Levi’s hard muscles restraining him with a tight grip were enough to persuade him.

Levi craned his neck in order to suck on the skin right below Eren’s jaw, drawing a reluctant, muffled moan from him. He gently imitated a hungry grasping-motion with his teeth, pretending to bite Eren to shock him a little.  
But instead of drawing an adorable flinch from him, Eren blinked in patience, obediently holding still. He felt like a rabbit being ripped by a wolf, but he’d die happily if so, and without a single regret… Aside from the dying part.

The boy was torn from his thoughts when he felt Levi sending his tongue over his earlobe. This time Eren winced in surprise, due to a jolt of arousal running down his spine.

“I love you”, Levi finally confirmed in a firm whisper since Eren still wouldn’t give an answer.

The younger was by now too stunned to think, breathing becoming heavier as he tried to stay calm. It wasn’t like they were allowed to get carried away after all. He took a long breath, closing his eyes in slight disappointment when Levi settled back in behind him, not giving any more signs that he would go further.

“Good, then…” Eren swallowed, resuming their conversation. “What I actually wanted to know was – just hypothetically - would you mind having another baby, if all this weren’t an obstacle?”

“To tell the truth, I wouldn’t mind whether we have just two or twenty”, Levi muttered bluntly.

“Dear lord.” Eren laughed, pressing himself closer into Levi’s chest comfortably.

He felt so endlessly loved and appreciated, and a lot more relieved now that he knew Levi in fact, not only loved their babies, but also being a father. That was most important to Eren; he wanted the man to be happy.

The Captain seemed to relax as well, his calm breathing tickling Eren’s hair as Levi began drawling out deep words, as if he’d read Eren’s mind: “You made me so incredibly happy, Eren. You gave me our children and so many other things I never could’ve begun to dream of.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile widely in content. A warm feeling spread around him that made him want to giggle like an idiot, or hug Levi against himself until he begged for oxygen.

“But kid, if you want another… you have to tell me, alright? I’d like to mentally prepare myself for once”, Levi added hoarsely, sounding as if he were halfway asleep already.

“Sure thing, dear.” Eren unconsciously rutted back into Levi to be closer to him, Eren's feather light sounds filling the Corporal's ears as he listened to the brunette's happy humming and occasional giggles.

A pained screech in the distance suddenly caused Eren to jolt in shock and Levi automatically held on to him when the boy attempted to rush up out of his arms.

“Wha-? What’s happening?”, Eren asked in panic, trying to spin around in search of Levi’s calm gaze.

“Baby”, the Captain announced serenely, voice a lot lower.

“Th- that didn’t sound like a baby!”, Eren spluttered in alarm, somewhat disorientated. He tried to pull away from Levi anew, like a spooked cat, but only to look at him for reassurance.

Levi didn’t like that at all however, locking Eren against himself again. “No, someone’s _having_ one.” He huffed briefly, running his free hand down Eren’s abdomen in a soothing motion. “Relax.”

“Hah-“, Eren panted, eyes wide in realization. He didn't know either why this was scaring him so much. “R-really? Oh… They’re really… loud.”

“Yeah”, Levi murmured rather indifferently.

“Was I like that, too?”, the younger asked hesitantly.

“Uhm… Not really. You were so brave”, Levi praised proudly, gently pushing aside some of Eren’s strands. Eren was flattered, but not very convinced since he’d fainted right after giving birth the first time. “Also you don’t have such a squeaky voice, yours is silky and sexy”, Levi whispered the last part, making sure his breath grazed Eren’s shoulder.

The boy gasped in disbelief, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

“You never screamed”, Levi continued quietly. “Only once ‘cause you got scared when Emilia practically fell out of you.”

“Ugh- don’t remind me. That was horrible”, Eren whined, struggling to keep his words from slurring in distress. “I panicked, I didn’t know something like that could even happen and Eric had been all normal. Emilia just- popped out of me like a newborn calf without warning. One moment I was fine and the next he just slid -ded de-”

“Shhh”, Levi hushed Eren, biting back an amused snort. “S’ok. He scared me quite a bit too.” The Captain let out a strained cough when he reconsidered that Emilia had _popped…_ out of Eren. Like a Jack in the box. Oh shit, the mental image was killing him.

Eren sighed, finally calming down. The two fell back into awkward silence when they heard more exhausted groans of pain from whoever was obviously in the midst of labor.

It didn’t stay quiet for long though when Levi broke into disjointed huffs for air, digging himself into Eren’s shoulder for support.

“Levi?” Eren tried to turn around in confusion. “Are you laughing?...” It took Eren a moment to figure it out. Was he crying or laughing? Or was it asthma? “What’s so funny? Are you laughing at me?”

“Khh-“ Levi shook his head, eyes pressed shut as he squeezed harder into Eren. “I just-“, he started stammering breathlessly. “Gh- Emilia's brith kind of nh- reminds me of Eric’s Jack in the box.”

Eren’s gaping lips fell shut, lids dropping as his face went blank with annoyance. “Ha. Ha.”

“Gh-hi”, Levi broke into hysteric wheezing at Eren’s reaction, letting go of the younger to hunch over himself, clasping his ribs. “Fuck- ow-ho-ho!”

“I hope it hurts”, Eren grumbled, sliding further away from Levi, back turned on the man. Had the Captain gone completely mad?

“Ere-n! Kuh-! Shit, I’ve never laughed so hard before”, Levi forcefully tried to clear his throat and snap out of it, but only choked.

Eren sat up, forcing an unimpressed expression on his face as he could no longer withstand his curiosity and turned to look at the older. Levi’s voice pitched ridiculously as he pressed his face into a pillow, ass in the air. Eren could no longer suppress an evil grin at the rare sight of Levi being a total douchebag.

“What are you doing?” The boy urged his voice to sound neutral as Levi reduced his laughing to quiet snorts.

Though whatever Levi had produced wasn’t really laughter, it was frantic breathing. Eren actually doubted Levi knew _how_ to laugh. This and many other things proved it.

“Have you actually ever laughed before?”, Eren mumbled casually, still hiding his own amusement.

“Not so much… Eric made me laugh not long ago though.” Levi slowly settled down. “Armin witnessed.”

“Did he now?”, Eren murmured indifferently, remaining unconvinced. “Whatever, calm down. You’re not funny at all, old man.”

“But still, come on.” Levi caught himself within seconds, his strict and sober tone returning. He straightened, shuffling over to where Eren had distanced himself from him. “It’s been long enough for us to be able to laugh about it, aye? Emilia’s perfectly healthy.”

“You're one to talk, you who never laughs. What’s gotten into you anyways? I don’t think this is funny at all.” Eren tried to exaggeratedly act unaffected. He was determined to give Levi the cold shoulder, looking away stubbornly as the man grabbed him again, heavy arms solidly folding around Eren’s abdomen.

“Aw, Eren. Don’t sulk”, Levi groaned in fake sorrow, dropping his head into Eren’s shoulder anew. “Not on my day off.” His low murmurs turned into more honest pleads. “…We should’ve named Emilia Jack though.”

“Get off me”, Eren demanded instantly, completely fed up with Levi's horrible attempts at joking as he tried to shrug the man off.

“Ok, ok, no wait, I’m sorry. This time for real. I’ll stop now”, Levi promised, struggling to keep Eren close despite his careless rejection. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Another scream pierced through the distance and Levi and Eren grew alert in surprise. “Maria, Rose and Sina”, Eren muttered, staring at the blank sheet of their tent in the direction the voice had come from. All of a sudden he felt relieved he already had his two babies.

Levi was quick to forget about the disturbance, directing his attention back towards Eren, a hand snaking up the boy’s body to cup his jaw and angle him for a kiss. Eren didn't protest anymore and was just about to let his eyes fall shut when more quiet whines resounded, this time awfully close.

Levi and Eren instinctively looked over at their babies at once. Emilia was on his belly, spread out over the blankets as his head peeked out from the mess of cushions. His big eyes were squeezed shut and his lips pouty and swollen, producing shaky whines. His appearance was still too lovable with a few of his dark strands of hair sticking up in various directions.

“Emilia”, Eren spoke up softly, attempting to free himself from Levi’s hold as his first thought was to take the child and console it, but the older stopped him.

“Wait”, the Captain whispered, observing the baby’s next actions.

Emilia blinked when he heard the soothing voice of his noney, finally catching sight of his parents. His breathing hitched once more and he suddenly cut off his whimpering as if there was no longer a need to cry. Emilia's stressed features eased out and he looked from his noney to his daddy innocently.

“What was that?... You ok, princess?”, Levi asked curiously, voice low in puzzlement. “You wanna come to daddy, Lelly?” He held out an arm, motioning the bundle towards him and a big smile spread over Emilia’s cheeks.

The baby’s eyes narrowed bashfully. He let out shy, husky hums and began to eagerly kick his little legs as he crawled over to the other side of the tent between occasional giggles. Levi could also see Eric slowly pushing himself up off the futon and into an upright position. Emilia’s fussing had woken him as well and he faltered in search of his brother. Looking around aimlessly, the sleepy little being finally spied Emilia heading off. The moment Eric registered it he sluggishly urged himself to roll onto his tiny legs and ran after Emmy.

Levi picked up Emilia before stretching out his other arm as well to catch Eric when the child crashed into him, right next to his younger sibling. The two stormed the Captain, clinging to him as Levi let them knock him over dramatically, both climbing on top and crawling all over him.

Levi blinked unaffectedly, lying beneath the two cuddly bundles of energy, motionless like a corpse. He only brought up his arms to make sure Eric and Emilia wouldn’t fall off while they tumbled back and forth, throwing themselves into their father’s embrace.  
Levi didn’t even huff as they bounced up and down on his chest, both trying to get as close to him as possible. He gazed over at Eren when the boy snorted in adoration. The older male’s silver eyes were riddled with slight clumsiness which made this look all the cuter in Eren’s opinion.

“Careful, brats." Levi directed his attention back at his children, Emilia and Eric muffling their voices in his blouse and rolling left to right as their little bodies squirmed in excitement.

It felt funny, but Levi had laughed enough for one day. He grabbed a secure hold of them before flipping them over so he was on top. The two immediately stretched out there little arms for the man who now hovered above them in a safe distance.

“Hmph”, Levi scoffed smugly in amusement as he teased the small beings that had sunken into another particularly puffy pillow. He wagged his finger just slightly out of their reach, the babies starting to huff in frustration.

“No, no!”, Eric babbled in protest, Emilia repeating the word right after.

“No”, he breathed shakily before folding his hands in defeat, big eyes staring at Levi accusingly.

However the bastard didn’t feel guilty at all. He gazed back lazily through half-lidded eyes as he mumbled: “You not jealous today, Eric? Emilia’s giving his precious attention to someone other than you for once”, the man pointed out bluntly.

“Nh.” Eric apathetically turned onto his side so he was facing his brother, spooning the baby tightly as he pressed a peck to Emilia’s chubby cheek. “He loves me more”, Eric stated firmly.

Levi’s brows twitched. “Cocky, little shit”, he grumbled as he watched his son fight his way back out of the nest of pillows.

Levi reached out, driving his fingers into Eric’s black hair to hold him still as he moved in to press a kiss to the little one’s temple. Tough love, Eren thought.

Eric fell around Levi’s waist, practically hugging his hip while the man tidied up his messy strands a bit, briefly combing through them. They were a lot easier to tame than Emilia’s hair which had the texture of Eren’s wild locks. Soft but always messy.

Emilia started humming to himself, already distracted again until the Captain leaned in, wanting to pepper his baby with some kisses as well. Eric was apparently too tired to care and just affectionately rested his head on Levi’s back as his father hunched over.

Levi finally let Emilia grab on to his fingers, his son beginning to babble triumphantly. But he was rapidly cut off by his own squeals when his daddy dug his nose into his tummy. Emilia was extremely ticklish there and Levi knew that, smooching him off everywhere and making him giggle.

Eren watched in contentment, knowing Levi was not so helpless with his babies after all. And even if Levi wouldn’t admit it, he liked being swarmed by their children - sometimes. He dug into Emilia’s sensitive neck, nipping his skin teasingly. Emilia squeaked in panic, unable to defend himself. When Levi paused for a moment to let Emilia catch his breath the baby turned on his stomach, huffing exhaustedly as he looked around. He was searching for a place to hide, no doubt.

But Levi grabbed him, picking him up to hug him against himself from behind and Emilia immediately began screaming and giggling again, thrashing his tiny limbs as Levi snuggled him. The man turned him around to face him, the baby calming down as his father looked at him serenely, holding him close.

Emilia could feel Levi’s composed gaze upon himself and he formed a toothless grin, enjoying his daddy’s attention. The little one gingerly cupped the Captain’s cheeks, rubbing them lovingly before moving in to give him a clumsy, openmouthed kiss and babbling sweet, senseless words.

“A baba, eme”, Emilia mumbled firmly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure”, Levi randomly replied in a low voice.

Eren was certain the older had no damn idea what Emilia had said either. Not like it mattered as Levi pursed his lips, making quick, quiet kissing sounds as he began roaming over Emilia’s face again. Emilia hummed and gasped in delight until Levi slowly sit him back down on the pillow.

“What do we do now, baby-boy?”

Emmy instantly reached out his arms again, wanting back to his daddy. The Corporal wordlessly extended a hand to cover Emilia’s eyes and the baby’s lips went limp in confusion.

“Eh?”, he squeaked, unsure of what had happened. “Baba!”, he babbled aimlessly.

“There he is!”, Levi suddenly hissed in a hushed manner and pulled his hand away, sending Emmy a neutral sideways glance.

The little one took a moment before he broke into a fit of hysteric giggles, waving his arms excitedly and falling over onto his side where he continued to laugh into the cushions. He could barely hold himself up anymore; papa was so funny… in the eyes of an innocent child at least.

Eric still clung to Levi’s other arm, peeking over from behind his father and watching his younger brother in wonder. Emilia was gradually calming down, breathing slowing just when Levi slowly reached out with his index finger, simply to tap his side mockingly. The slight touch caused the bundle to burst all over again as he frantically grabbed at the blankets and cushions to scramble away and escape. He squeaked once more in surprise when Levi lightly locked his ankle between two fingers, trying to hold Lelly back, but the baby kicked his way free quickly.

Levi let Emilia roll himself out of reach, his eyes sinking down on Eric again. “I know what you did this for now”, the man addressed Eren blankly as he tugged on Eric’s shoulder-long strand. Eric barely noticed it, not even paying attention as his gaze was still following Emilia. “It’s a leash, ain’t it?”, the Corporal deadpanned and Eren crossed his arms with a frown.

“No”, he said promptly.

“Is too”, Levi mumbled in mild protest, face empty. “Psychologically speaking, because you don’t want to let him go.”

“He’s _two_ years old, for god’s sake, smartass!”, Eren snapped stubbornly. 

“You’re cute”, Levi added bluntly, watching in satisfaction as Eren’s eyes widened in embarrassment.

He wasn’t embarrassed because Levi was complementing him, no. That wasn’t all that rare. But Eren knew Levi was toying with him, and succeeding. Eren quickly looked away again, stammering: “Leave me alone.”

“Nona”, Eric spoke up, wobbling away from Levi and into a certain corner.

“Yes, baby?”, Eren responded, desperately wanting to concentrate on something other than Levi’s seductive bedroom gaze. There was a dangerously possessive aura growing around the Captain and Eren had to try to ignore it at all costs.

Eric grabbed his Jack-in-the-box, hiccupping as he carried it over to the brunette. “Nona, har-lequin.”

Eren grinned as he opened his arms to pull his son into his lap. “Yes, I know. You got a hiccup, baby?”

Eren's otherwise hoarse voice pitched lovingly as it often did when he talked to his babies. Lately his tone had seemed rather tired, as if it had been exhausting and difficult for Eren to even bring up such an act. But Levi felt slight relief wash over him when Eren chuckled absentmindedly, everything back to normal.

“Levi?”, a voice from outside the tent called, the entrance flying open immediately after. “I’m coming in”, Hanji announced and Levi frowned in annoyance.

“You call that a warning?”, the Corporal grumbled lowly, sitting up from where he’d leaned back.

“Well excuse me, there’s not really a door I can knock on, is there?” Hanji lifted their hands innocently.

“As if you ever knew how to knock”, Levi huffed sarcastically.

“Actually, I came here on a serious matter. I wanted to come earlier this morning, but you might’ve heard someone was having a baby and I had to help the medical squad a bit. They’re not so far on that subject yet”, the Major admitted, looking down as Levi and Eren grew alert. “The good news first, uhm… We can safely say that we prevented an epidemic of that fever I told you about. The bad news, we lost four children,… they died last night.”

“What-?”, Eren gasped, chills running down his spine as he gripped Eric tighter in his arms.

“We had them isolated from other kids because it’s a common child’s fever.” Hanji pushed their glasses back as they avoided Levi and Eren’s eyes.

“How do you know it won’t spread?”, Levi inquired grimly.

“It’s a special sort”, his companion replied, meeting his gaze again. “Once a child is infected it only takes around 12 hours until the symptoms show, which are nosebleeds and collapses, and there’s no medicine that can help. The four that were concerned have been dead for over twelve hours now and since then no one’s had a nosebleed so we know there won't be any more victims at least.”

“Is it Malfest?”, Eren asked. _“Was_ it, I mean?” He’d heard about that child’s fever before from his father, the many children the doctor couldn’t save during a certain, dark epidemic. Eren hadn’t been allowed to go outside for a long time throughout it, although he hadn't been a toddler anymore.

Hanji nodded. “You know about it too, don’t you?”

“Yeah… We should be safe now, from what I learned from my father”, Eren sighed in slight relief.

But he felt horrible for those that had lost their children. Now that he thought about it, hadn’t he woken up in the early morning hours when it was still dark, because someone had cried? Eren thought it had been a nightmare at first, but this explained it.

“The bodies should be buried quickly”, the brunette remembered hastily.

“Already done”, Hanji spoke in a hushed manner. “In the morning before anyone else was awake. We’ll honor them in the evening before dinner, Walter decided”, they explained. “And he also wants us to prepare for departure. Once we get a signal flair we’ll have to head out.”

“He’s that cold”, Levi asked himself, obviously not wanting an answer. “We got it. Anything else, Hanji?”

The Major shook their head.

“You haven’t magically found out more about the heritability of shifting?”, Levi questioned, voice blank.

“Actually… no.” Hanji lowered their voice, glancing over at the entrance of the tent as if they suspected someone to barge in.

“Hanji.” Eren caused the Major to snap out of it and blink curiously. “Why don’t you take a break from your research for once and join us for dinner tonight?”

Hanji sighed and Eren could see they already wanted to reject the offer, but Levi reached out, giving Hanji’s shoulder a nudge.

“Come on, shitty glasses, you’ve been acting weird lately.” He frowned in slight disbelief.

His comrade let out a breathy laugh and there was only one thing Hanji liked at least as much as research; it was socializing. “Ok, well if you say it like that. Alright, I’ll see you later tonight. Promise.” That was the Hanji they knew, maybe Levi and Eren were just imagining things after all.

It might’ve not been appropriate or conventional to eat pancakes after a funeral, but there were many left over from breakfast and nobody could afford to discard food. Levi’s squad and Hanji sat around a small fire, Emilia and Eric sharing the poo-pie Eric had made yesterday. Both children were oblivious to the silence surrounding them. They mumbled senseless whispers to each other, munching on the yummy sweets in peace. They were in their own little secret world, ignoring everything around them, as it should be.

The rest of the group seemed to have sunken into deep thoughts, occupied with their own concerns. But with everything going on lately, it wasn’t surprising nobody was in the mood for talk. Not even Hanji.  
No signal flairs had shown up today because that would’ve taken a miracle and horses hadn’t grown wings yet, and the Major worried about the clouds that had started to form once the sun had set. No moon, no stars; Hanji stared up into that total darkness, hands folded beneath their chin as their elbows rested on their knees.

Annie had fallen asleep again in Mikasa’s arms, their hands covering the girl’s round belly. Nothing much had changed about them or their behavior even while they were about to have a baby. It made Eren wonder if Annie even had mood swings and alike at all.

Connie and Sasha were close to drifting off, back to back as they leaned against each other. The only thing that proved they weren’t asleep yet was the lack of loud snoring which always forced them to build up their tents on the very outside of the camps.

Jean and Armin were cuddling into each other, the taller stealing occasional kisses from the apparently desperate blond.  
Surprisingly Armin was too tired to protest and also in too much need of the comforting touches to deny them. Today had hit him quite a bit; his eyes were still somewhat puffy and red. He’d had such an emotional outburst over those children's deaths; it had been difficult for Eren to see him like that. It reminded him too much of their struggle during the reign of the titans, back when his friend had last had such a break down. But Armin looked consoled now with Jean. Or maybe Jean was just being a pushy bastard and that was why Armin was too embarrassed to react, Eren really couldn’t tell right now.

Ymir was spread out on a blanket in the grass, her head resting in Krista’s lap, both of them gazing into the grey night sky.

And Levi was draped over Eren’s back like a jacket; face nestled into Eren’s shoulder while his arms had snaked around the boy’s waist. He looked up when Eren shuffled suddenly. The brunette reached for his neck which was still wrapped in Mikasa’s scarf and slowly began tugging it off.  
On cue the raven girl glanced over at her brother, seeing Eren hold her crimson scarf in his hands as he stared down at it for a long moment.

“Mikasa,” he whispered after a while. “Thank you… It kept me warm. But it was a gift; I don’t want you to give it back, especially since I know you need it more than I do.” It really did mean the world to her, Eren knew she loved that muffler, the only thing that reminded her of her lost home and the new one she'd once found long ago.

“Eren.” The girl’s voice was hushed so she wouldn’t wake Annie and the flames of the campfire glittered in her dark eyes.

“You gave it to me as a form of comfort, didn’t you?”, Eren let out a quiet laugh. “Just like I did back then. And I know you found your home now…” The boy’s eyes flicked down at the sleeping blond that was safely cuddled up against Mikasa’s chest. “But I still want you to keep this.”

Eren stood from where he sat, trying to ignore that Levi almost tipped over despite having listened to Eren’s conversation all along. Eren really didn’t think it was the right time to gloat over something that innocent and hilarious and he hoped no one else had seen it.  
The brunette kneeled down beside his sister, gingerly twirling the scarf around her again. Now everything was back in place, she looked a lot more familiar that way, more like herself.

“There’s a storm coming.” Eren winked at her as she gazed back at him in a mix of disbelief and gratefulness. A smirk tugged on Eren’s lips as he turned his head to stare at Levi behind him, eyeing his cravat as the man watched him expressionlessly. “And I could be wrong, but I get the feeling Ackermanns like to keep it cozy, don’t they? You’re actually real softies.”

Mikasa smiled into her scarf at Eren’s endearing giggle. But he was right. Eren had never met anybody more badass than these two and yet they sought such gentleness. - From a world that had been so cruel to them. On the inside they could be like flightless chicks trapped in an abandoned nest and it was triggering to Eren’s noney instincts more often than not; he had to protect them.

“Thank you.” Mikasa took Eren’s hand and squeezed it.

Eren nodded slowly without another word before he let his fingers slip from his sister’s grasp and turned away. Once he was within Levi's reach again, the man held out his arms like a child that hadn’t yet learned to speak. The younger slumped down onto the blanket he’d been occupying with the Captain and fell back into his place against Levi’s chest, the man instantly leaning in as well when the brunette sank into his embrace. Levi slung his arms around Eren’s hips more securely, this time so the kid couldn’t randomly escape him anymore, and he rested his chin on Eren’s shoulder again.  
Eren took a deep breath when a comfortable sense of relief took over him and he let Levi’s warm body support his weight from behind, tiredly staring into the flames in a daze. The faint sound of fire crackling and kisses being exchanged were all that could be heard and it was nice. Nostalgic even, in a way.

Aside from the fact that Armin and Jean's being all needy and naughty made Levi want to touch Eren more as well. He sluggishly dropped his head, bending in order to place feather light kisses all the way down Eren’s neck before moving back up to simply rest his mouth against Eren’s nape and stay there. The boy didn’t really respond, his long lashes just fluttering occasionally as he got carried away by Levi’s silent affections.  
The Corporal’s eyes fell shut as he let the scent of Eren’s silky hair relax him. He cuddled Eren wordlessly, making use of the younger’s neck being bare again.

There weren’t any smacking sounds _yet,_ but Eren was determined to change that, so he could somehow distract himself from Jean's annoying persistance. Levi still motionlessly pressed his mouth to Eren’s nape; it urged the boy to turn his head and nudge Levi. Eren wanted those soothing gestures to continue now that they had stopped and he won back Levi’s attention by trying to catch the man’s lips between his own.  
Their noses bumped together a bit awkwardly and aimlessly at first, but Eren blamed it on the weird angle that was about to snap his neck, and on their habit to get clumsier the greedier they were. They eventually found each other, not hesitating to spoil one another by deepening their kiss.

“Aw, come on guys”, Jean suddenly uttered a complaint, unable to suppress a snort of embarrassment as his hand came up to rub at his eyes.

Eren pulled away from Levi, glaring at Jean in disbelief whilst Levi’s bedroom gaze simply remained locked on his love, completely ignoring Jean’s existence.

“What, you dickhead? What do you want?”, Eren snapped, faking oblivion.

Armin shifted uncomfortably and hoarsely cleared his throat to signal for Jean to shut the hell up, but it was too late.

Eren gritted his teeth, that challenging expression slowly spreading over his face. “I have to watch you lick all over Armin’s face, don’t you complain!”

“Oho-“, Hanji choked out a laugh of amazement, failing to suppress it.

“The fu- fur ball, Jäger?” Jean straightened threateningly, brows twitching. But he didn’t allow himself to swear around Levi’s children, for good reason. “We’re a cute couple. The Captain is like- double the age of every person here.”

“Why, thank you”, Hanji huffed in amusement, flipping their hair and adjusting their glasses. “Ya hear that, old man?”

Levi blindly ignored Hanji, his head slowly turning to look at Jean. The teen still wasn’t realizing that he’d taken his mouth too full once again.

“A-also he’s so serious about everything, and I do not just mean that it seems like he’s gonna screw you here and now if you get him any more horny, but look- he even looks homicidal while kissing you, that’s scary”, Jean stammered, running out of excuses. Maybe the homicidal glimpse in Levi’s gaze was directed at that very horse-faced someone.

“Oi, you brat. You think I’m deaf or something?”, Levi murmured tonelessly. He was sitting right there, this was not a gossip tea party.

“Shush!”, Eren hissed at the older. “He’s all mine”, he growled, glaring back at Jean. “You tiny-dick pony, what exactly is your point?”

“Just think about it for a sec! You have kids, jeez. You’re like my parents; you can’t kiss anymore”, Jean’s mumbling was getting quieter and quieter and Armin already sank his face into his hands in defeat.

Why did he have to end up with someone as below his IQ as Jean, Eren wondered before gasping sarcastically. “Oh, so parents can’t have cuddles after they’ve had kids or what? Ever caught your parents doing something dirty, ‘cause that would explain your constantly excessive behavior even from our trainee days: Little bitch due to trauma", Eren announced.

“Gross, Eren!”, Jean blurted out, face turning red. “A-all I’m saying is that it’s weird to have grown-ups make out in front of others.”

“Why? Because they’re better at it than you?”, Eren scoffed, a gleam of victory in his eyes.

“Just imagine the Commander came out here and started making out wi- with- Armin, right before your eyes. Or Major Hanji with- I don’t know!”, Jean barked in annoyance before a cocky grin spread over his lips when Eren’s face scrunched up in disbelief and disgust.

“Buckle your pie hole, Kirstein”, Levi’s deep voice rung, causing the teen to shrink behind Armin instantly.

“Honestly”, Ymir suddenly spoke up from where she lied, legs crossed as one dangled in the air. “Jean, you should watch and learn while you can and not shame a perfectly good mentor as soon as he makes you realize how bad you suck.”

“Ymir”, Krista whispered in worry, Ymir’s sass being too much for her innocent soul.

Levi threw a sideways glance at the two girls before mumbling to himself: “Interesting.”

Hanji couldn’t hold in the laughs anymore, teary eyes observing Jean’s shocked face of complete defeat. “Priceless”, they whimpered breathlessly. "I should join you for dinner more often if this is part of the norm."

Emilia began giggling in his corner as well, Eric sending a frown of warning into the group of people, expression riddled with jealousy. He did not like when others distracted his precious baby brother from their alone-time.

“Truth be told…”, Eren murmured quietly. “Seeing Erwin like that would be kind of awkward, but only because he’s so private about everything and we barely know anything about his social life.”

“He _has_ no social life”, Levi deadpanned unaffectedly. “He only has his eyebrows.”

“And what are we?”, Hanji bellowed, faking outrage as they stemmed their hands on their hips. “His kittens?”

Levi made a barely noticeable purring sound before nodding at his companion.

“Well then you’re a _bad_ kitty, Levi.” Eren let out a slight laugh, sighing as he leaned back closer into the man, already knowing the Captain wouldn’t bother to protest. “Armin, you could use a haircut again soon, no?” Eren urged himself to change the subject.

“What? Oh.. Yeah, I guess.” Armin grabbed one of his strands, looking it over.

“What I miss?!” Connie jerked awake, causing the blond to flinch in surprise and squeak like a girl. Connie fell back asleep against Sasha’s back the same second and Eren rolled his eyes, Armin still gawking at the two in shock.

“Ehem”, Eren giggled, drawing back Armin’s attention. “You know, I’ve always adored your hair to be honest. I’d long since would’ve let my hair grow out like yours, but my own would probably be a lot messier like that of my titan and it just wouldn't work out.”

Levi lifted his brows in utter disbelief; lips too limp as though he couldn't even find the right words to refute that statement. Armin looked quite surprised, too. He'd always thought Eren looked perfect and so confident the way he was.

“And then the military got in the way, I couldn’t let my hair grow out when I’m the one who told Mikasa to cut hers after all”, Eren confessed, simply continuing to ramble on. Jean’s jaws had dropped open as well as he listened. “And the Captain…”, Eren lowered his voice bashfully, running his hand over his nape for a moment as if he could still feel where Levi’s lips had been. “I like to keep this area bare for him.”

Ocean green eyes provokingly flicked over at Jean, causing the teen to gulp wide-eyed.

“I enjoy him… _all… over_ me, especially here”, Eren teased mockingly, showing off no shame. Why be ashamed for belonging to someone as gorgeous as Levi? The world could know. Especially Jean, Eren wanted to rub it in real deep as revenge for having to watch Jean do those things to his best friend.

Levi cleared his throat. “Eren.” He could see through Eren’s goal and it wasn’t like he would care, but there was a lot of truth in the brunette’s words and Levi didn’t necessarily want him to splutter about _all_ of their private love life.

While he was at it, why didn’t Eren write Jean a letter? Of how Levi had kind of a fetish when it came to Eren’s neck and that the Captain also felt protective of that part of Eren because it was a rather thin neck and Levi strangely believed it to be a weak spot due to his titan. Not to forget that Levi was a kinky bastard who was all possessive of Eren’s precious scent that emitted strongly from that place.  
It wouldn’t be half bad to let Jean know, if it made the brat even more uncomfortable. That kid was just too much fun sometimes. However Levi had a weird feeling that if they started spreading their sex-stories now, everyone else would join in and he did _not_ have to know those. Especially Hanji’s.

“Pff. You wish.” Jean ripped Levi out of his thoughts as he addressed Eren with a smug tone. “What makes you think your hair could match my Armin’s angel-like locks? You’re nowhere near his level. That graceful and elegant aura would be too much for you.”

It was obvious that Armin’s exact haircut wouldn’t suit Eren and it was also a bit obvious that Eren was most likely just joking about wanting the same hair. He did love Armin’s hair though, that was a fact. And he was sometimes jealous in a good way.

“What makes you think I went back on my order from before?”, Levi returned Jean's question, motioning for him to shut up. “Buckle, remember?” A single bead of sweat ran down Jean’s temple.

Eren pursed his lips, not taking any offense at all, but he couldn’t hold back another remark: “You know, Jean, you remind me of a certain egocentric douchebag. R.I.P him, but I hope you bite your tongue and join him.”

“Are you talking about Oluo?”, Levi murmured, his narrow eyes beginning to blink at Eren tiredly. “Now that you say it, his hair.” The Corporal glanced over at Jean again.

Eren snorted, turning away from Jean to drop his face into Levi’s chest. “Then it's no wonder Jean pisses me off so easily. He's probably some Oluo replacement.”

“I bet he’s biting his tongue up there right now”, Levi mumbled calmly with a smirk, tilting his head back to look up at the dusky night clouds. “Yeah… Don’t bother the honorable dead, he’s saying, you’re still wet behind the ears, brat.”

Eren huffed in amusement, cuddling closer into Levi as the man hummed at the memories that began coming back to him. For once, they were pleasant ones, peaceful ones, that confirmed their victory.

He was convinced; those folks up there thanked them, too. And they were watching. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just getting better and better, isn't it? XD *hint* the sarcasm T-T
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sprout the summer-vibes! But beware, really bad hotness-puns in here!!! And nobody complained that I forgot to explain why Connie and Sasha didn’t head for Lüden! You just assumed they spiritually had shadow clones there at the fire? X3 I’ll explain in the next chap tho!  
> Warning: This chap contains crazy NAKEDNESS!!! Also you might notice in this chapter that I enjoyed writing it a bit too much. And you know how I sometimes give warnings for Levi’s shitty humor? Well here’s a warning for Eric’s shitty humor!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

It was hot again, extremely hot. The first thing Levi did when his eyes flew open was huff for air. Eren’s warm body was pressed up against his own sweaty one. The Corporal had to roll away once he noticed it, despite how Eren was clawing at him drowsily in protest, already waking up as well.

Levi rushed into an upright position, panting as he hastily bent over to reach for the entrance of the tent and pull it open to let in some cold fresh air. He shook his head, sweaty dark bangs sticking to his face immediately.

Cursing internally, he sunk his face into his hands, rubbing himself awake somewhat. It wasn’t any less humid outside, but at least there was a slight breeze that filled the tent with cool air, Levi felt like he was in a sauna in here. And speaking of tents; the man looked down into his lap, realization hitting him.

So that was why he was sweating so much, he’d probably had a heated dream. When he peeked over at Eren though, he was just as red and sweaty as Levi was. And Levi doubted it was because he’d sleep-groped the boy.  
The older male suddenly gasped, head snapping into the direction of their babies and he quickly leaped over to tear the veil down and check on them. His hands rushed to their foreheads once he saw that their cheeks were a bright pink. The kids were burning up, lips parted in exhaustion as they were still fast asleep.

“Fu-“, Levi whispered, tossing away the blanket that had been covering the two sleeping bundles.

He looked around frantically before grabbing something random that turned out to be his cravat and started fanning cool air at Eric and Emilia. He felt like a complete wreck already and he’d only just woken up – with a fucking immature boner no less. He dreaded this wasn’t a first.

Eric let out a deep sigh, seemingly in relief as he snuggled his face closer into Emilia’s back. Levi was too busy to pay any attention to the shuffling he heard from behind himself as Eren stretched gradually, squinting at Levi’s bare back in the process, and wondering what the hell he was even looking at.

The Captain was sitting near their babies, making weird motions with a piece of cloth. It took Eren a moment to register what it was Levi was doing.

“Levi, chill out”, Eren murmured hoarsely, rubbing an eye.

“I’m trying”, Levi muttered back before his movements started to slow down. “Looks like breakfast’s ready. Do you want our kids cooked or fried?”, he added in a deadpan. A really, really _dead_ pan. He sounded like an actual cannibal-farther.

Eren raised a brow in confusion, trying to lift himself off the blankets, a little unsettled. “What’s going on?”

“The sun is trying to roast us alive, that’s what’s going on”, Levi mumbled, sitting back again to grab a water bag. He took a big swig before reaching over, handing it to Eren.

“Thanks”, the brunette yawned like a kitten as he stared down at the water bag, slowly accepting it to take a few sips as well. But once he tasted the cool water, easing down his boiling body, he realized how fucking thirsty he was. _Literally_ thirsty, you pigs! He greedily chugged the water, letting it soothe his burning insides. Eren guessed shifters had a hotter body temperature by nature and he also guessed Levi wasn't used to these hot temperatures from the underground, he was probably sensitive to heat which Eren found somewhat adorable.

Outside it really did seem like the sun had burned everyone to death just minutes ago. It was so quiet, despite the blazing heat. Levi gazed out the opening in the tent, his bedroom-eyes caught in a daze. Eren could barely hear the quiet, slow puffs of air that made their way through the narrow gap between Levi’s limp lips.  
The younger already felt pity gnawing at him, his poor baby. He splashed some water onto his hand, reaching out to start rubbing it over Levi’s neck and shoulders, down his firmly built back. And Eren could tell by the way the man’s tense muscles relaxed, Levi liked it just as much as he did. What better way was there to start the day than-…? Levi’s body.

After a few seconds, the Captain slowly turned to look at Eren, his tired expression a bit questioning, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to speak. So he just blinked gratefully. The smile Eren gave him in return was far better than words. Why waste time talking, when you could just mentally eye-fuck one another?

“You’re hot”, Eren whispered distantly, his glittering eyes absentmindedly tracing Levi’s body. “In more ways than one.”

Levi stared at Eren blankly, looking more exhausted than he probably was and it made Eren worry a little.

The older male’s toneless voice hinted at a tinge of hesitation as he replied slowly: “Yeah,… well… Sorry, babe. We’ll have to cut out on cute cuddles today or else I’ll sizzle away like a damn dead titan.”

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Eren let out a breathy giggle, the edges of his lips twitching in amusement. His gaze didn’t leave Levi’s back, hand still spreading beads of cold water over the Corporal’s scarred yet smooth skin.  
Eren slid closer towards him until his mouth could reach the man’s shoulder, arms falling around Levi’s solid abdomen. “Though I’d simply revive you again and again, as many times as it takes…”

Levi froze up as Eren moved in to bite his earlobe seductively. The boy only pulled away to scrape his teeth over it and whisper into Levi’s ear once more. “So I could _kill_ you again.”

Levi’s eyes threatened to flutter shut at the words as he gradually leaned back against Eren’s slim figure. “Go right ahead then…”, the Captain offered huskily, hearing Eren suppress a brief laugh when the brunette rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against it. And Levi sighed deeply. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff. But ok.”

“Yeah”, Eren mumbled regretfully, longing in his voice as he hummed in defeat. “If only my hands were strong enough to crush you in them, I’d do so.”

“Greedy little shit”, Levi cursed calmly.

The last thing Levi wanted to encounter on hot days like these was somebody else’s body heat, but he’d never mind Eren. He comfortably and demonstratively sank against Eren to let the boy hold on to his much heavier frame which was tangled in Eren’s desperate embrace. If the brat wanted to so much, he might as well get buried under Levi’s weight, the Captain didn’t care. And he refused to stop teasing Eren now.

The brunette always talked about Jean being rash, but Eren himself often took his mouth too full likewise. Too full of _Levi._ Not like anyone was going to complain though.

“Who gon’ kill ene-bode?”, Eric babbled groggily, dragging himself out of his little nest he shared with Emilia.

Eren gasped with joy, reaching out his arms and nearly dropping Levi on himself. “Baby, good morning!”

Luckily Levi only slipped into Eren’s lap, glaring up at him in irritation. “Oi,… brat.”

Eren ignored him, not even listening as he smiled at Eric, waving the toddler towards himself. “Come to noney, sweetheart.”

The child crawled over like an infant, earning himself more adoring praises from his noney and Levi rolled his eyes. He knew Eric had done that on purpose and damn, that brat could keep a straight face. Must run in the family, Levi thought.

The Captain slowly sat up again to dodge when Eren nearly was about to sit Eric on his face, too busy cuddling his sleepy baby. Levi shrugged it off, not really minding having been replaced already as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair, flattening them out in the process. He glanced over at Emilia and seeing the baby was still snoozing without any signs of nightmares he headed outside, not even caring to grab a shirt.  
He stared at the blue sky, noting that the clouds had disappeared pretty much overnight. The weather was getting crazier and more varied, there was definitely a shit storm on its way to them.

Levi wasn't sure what they could do other than wait. He crouched next to the entrance of the tent to look inside, searching Eren’s eyes. “Eren.” The man cleared his throat when the brunette unexpectedly met his gaze immediately after the first call, lips still pressed up against Eric’s cheek, but his expression attentive. “Uhm. There’s a river a few minutes away from here. How about we get cooled off a little?”

“What? Now?” Eren straightened thoughtfully, Eric letting out quiet babbles as he grabbed at Eren’s collar for attention, starting to gnaw on the boy’s chest, absorbed in returning the kisses.

“Yes, now", Levi answered soberly. “Before one of those storms breaks in on us. Who knows when we’ll get another chance to wash?” It was an extremely hot day after all and probably the last for a while. “There’s this hill over there”, Levi pointed out.

“The one with the windmill on it?!”, Eren raised his voice in excitement, his pale jade eyes beginning to sparkle. “I wanted to go up there and check it out; it’s like a lone windmill that was abandoned, it’s kind of creepy.”

Levi slowly lifted a brow in surprise. “Hoh?... I see, well, behind that hill there’s a nice riverbank, really beautiful with white sand and all that good stuff.”

“Are we allowed to leave?”, Eren’s tone sank with doubt.

“It’s only up the hill. We’re not practically leaving.” The Captain shrugged expressionlessly. As if he’d behave like a dog on a leash - Walter could keep dreaming. “Come on, grab Lelly and send Eric out here, I’ll get the horse.”

If Levi said so, then it would be ok. Eren stopped worrying instantly. He raised Eric onto his feet and gave him a last kiss and a little shove. “Go ahead, button. I’ll be right there.”

Eric lifted his arm over his face as he blindly waddled towards his father, trying to get the sleepiness out of his system. “What we do?”, he asked with an innocent pitch.

“I’m gonna teach you how to swim, little man”, Levi murmured in a deep, hushed voice since his son was still half asleep.

“What’s’at?”, Eric inquired tiredly. Obviously even his speech was a bit affected by his drowsiness. Or he was just lazy, but he blinked at Levi with curiosity still in his half-lidded eyes.

“It’s similar to flying”, Levi murmured; he didn’t know how he could explain it any better.

“Do I get a Tree-Dee-Gem-Gear?” Eric suddenly shot into a wake state in surprise, hopping after Levi to grab his pants and tug on it in disbelief.

“That’s not- no", the Corporal mumbled, frowning in confusion. “We’ll stay naked the whole time; we’re just gonna splash around in the water a bit.” He bent down to take Eric’s hand that was clawing at his knee.

“Hehehe”, Eric giggled mischievously. “Even dade?”

“Yes, even- Hey, what are you playing at?” Levi raised a brow in suspicion.

Eric aimlessly toddled past his father, smacking Levi’s thigh as he walked by since he couldn’t reach up much further yet. “I’ll see your naked butt!”, he announced teasingly. Well he was a kid; he was bound to find that funny, right?

“I don’t- Why would- No. Eric”, Levi’s tone dropped warningly. He was so fucking done with this; he’d never understand that sarcastic little shit. “I’m keeping my boxers on, brat. You don’t even have any, so guess who’ll be staring at _whose_ naked ass?” Oh yeah, Levi had slammed with that comeback.

Eric looked over his shoulder earnestly, lowering his baby-mobster voice. “We’ll see ‘bout dat.”

That was a direct threat. Shivers ran down Levi’s spine. He’d created a fucking monster! Good thing they were heading for a river; kids drowned all the time, didn’t they? Levi suppressed a snort at that back-humored thought; now Eric couldn’t possibly be more badass than him.

His son’s features morphed into concern and Eric suddenly furrowed his brows, seeming strangely intrigued. “Will Emilia be naked, too?”

“That does it!”, Levi snapped, swooping in and throwing Eric over his shoulder. “You’re grounded, you insolent little-! Enough with the dirty humor, I know damn well it’s not heritable!!” At least it wasn’t normal at such a young age, right? “You’re trying to send me to an early grave, that’s it.”

“It’s not my fault you’re old, dade!” Eric giggled triumphantly, dangling from his father’s shoulder without protest. How could that wayward child be so fresh this early in the morning? That snickering, mocking attitude; he had to have it from Eren. And with Levi’s shocking, sharp-tongued humor, you got a perfectly fucked up combination in Eric.

Levi tried to shake the tiny being playfully, only making the bundle squeak innocently in amusement.

“I love you, dade”, Eric casually babbled between breathy huffs for air, causing Levi to freeze up. “You always pretend do be boring bud you’re so funny.” The little one’s laughing faded as he had to catch his breath, which forced him to calm down.

Levi hummed in realization, slowly continuing to walk on. “Is that so? Those are strong words coming from such a little man. You must be well informed… What about noney?” The Captain looked around as he headed for Lucifer with Eric in his arms. Where the hell was everybody? Were they really still asleep?

“Uhm. Noney is cute and loving like a noney should be”, Eric mumbled thoughtfully. “Bud dade’s unlike any other daddy I know.” He did see the soldiers with their babies sometimes, but his papa was unique! 

In fact, neither Eric nor Emilia was aware that their noney was a shifter. Actually, they didn’t even know that any shifter in existence was among them. It had been hard on Eren, but Levi had convinced him, it was better this way and ever since then, they’d been hiding the conditions under which they lived for the sake of their children. Yet, even though Levi refused to tell them about his position and all the political mess that shouldn’t taint their pure minds… _\- pure, yeah right –_ Eric still sensed that his father was above the other men around them, obviously. Not very literally, but figuratively at least.  
Levi had this overpowering aura that always spread automatically throughout the atmosphere whenever other soldiers were around. His son hadn’t missed that; his perceptions being as undeceivable as the Captain’s own.

“I see”, Levi murmured hoarsely, patting Eric’s back. “That’s not half bad, baby-brat.” He turned his head to press a kiss to Eric’s neck as the tiny being struggled to slide off Levi’s shoulder and into his arms instead.

“Ah- dade!” Eric frantically waved an arm when he caught sight of something else, starting to kick his little legs eagerly. “I have to-… go ova dere!”

“What?” Levi’s stare followed the direction Eric was urging him in, putting his son down hesitantly.

“It’s Fluff-puff”, Eric pointed out, running off to greet the lamb that staggered through the high grass.  
He grabbed the animal by the bell-collar he’d tied around its neck two days prior. A bell he’d taken off his stuffed animal sheep. It turned out to be pretty practical since Fluff-puff was one that liked to venture off on his own, with the bell he couldn’t get lost.

Levi walked around some of the cattle that were still lying on the ground and near the trees. They'd all gathered in the shade since it was simply too hot. The Captain finally arrived at the black stallion he’d been looking for, carefully watching Eric while he flattened his hand to let Lucifer take the bridle in his mouth. Levi secured the reins, eyes still locked on his son as he did so, and walked off with the horse, following Eric who was casually leading his lamb along with him.

Every few steps, Eric halted to either hug the sheep’s neck and press his face into its fur or pet its ears while nuzzling its forehead. And the animal obeyed Eric’s every word. Levi could only wonder how the brat did it.

Once they arrived back at their tent, Eren had already tied Emilia to his chest and packed a bag. “I put in a clean shirt for later.” The young noney eyed Levi’s bare abs and broad shoulders.

“Thanks, babe.” Levi took the bag and hauled it onto Lucifer’s back. The stallion snorted loudly, trying to relieve the heat his black fur was absorbing and waking Emilia in the process. “Sorry, mate. We’ll get you cooled off right now,” Levi promised, gently petting the animal’s strong neck to soothe him a bit.

Lucifer calmly turned his head to look at Levi, his dark ears twitching in acknowledgement. The Captain was extremely good with animals which maybe explained how Eric was just as talented, but his father was still impressed nonetheless.

“Wow.” Eren stepped out of the tent. “You know, I've been thinking about how you’re a real horse-whisperer. Could you whisper for Jean to jump off a cliff so I can have Armin back?”

“You’ll need a hypnotist for that”, Levi corrected, shaking his head.

“Dammit”, Eren whispered, feigning disappointment.

He stretched onto his tiptoes, looking around the camp attentively as he found it strange that there was no one to be seen. When he heard Emilia's quiet whining, Eren automatically raised a hand to give Emilia his finger to play with so it would calm the baby and not distract Eren from inspecting their surroundings. The tiny bundle started experimentally suckling on Eren’s fingertip which luckily worked to console him, as Eren had known it would.

His alert stare reminded Levi of a mother deer carefully stepping out of the forest with its young for the first time. That’s exactly what Eren looked like to him. Odd enough though, Eren was supposed to be the Jäger. Levi guessed things changed slightly when prey married predator and had a baby.

“Where is everybody?”, Eren mumbled absentmindedly. His first thought was that Levi had knocked them all out so they could escape and for some reason the brunette thought the best thing to do would be, lighten up the tension with a joke. “This place looks as dead as a desert… I guess you could say… we’ve been _deserted,_ ha ha…” He let out an unconvincing laugh, Levi lifting a brow at him. After all, Levi was certain Eren knew that he found any and all jokes cringe worthy if they weren't dirty enough to be rated 18, but maybe Eren had forgotten that just now. Or was trying to provoke him. If so, it was a direct challenge.

“Thanks, babe”, the Corporal repeated his words from before.

“For what?”, Eren asked in surprise.

“For agreeing on shutting up for the next ten minutes”, the older deadpanned as he led Lucifer off towards the hill, Eren stumbling after him a bit confused.

“But I never-“

“Shh. I really appreciate it.” Levi closed his eyes in faked gratefulness, waiting for Eren to be quiet. “Don’t take it personally, but I think the sun is frying your brain. I don’t have any better explanation at the moment.” He reached out to take Eren’s hand, glad the kid was speechless now, Eren’s eyes and mouth wide in disbelief and a mix of amusement as he caught on to what Levi was doing.

“Stupid old man. So impolite”, Eren grumbled to himself, pretending to sulk. He knew Levi was just kidding, the Corporal would never be able to resist shaming someone for a lame joke. Even if that someone was his precious Eren.

Eric hauled a tiny bag onto Fluff-puff’s back as well, needing to imitate his daddy of course, and hurried after his parents.

Levi stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call his name out of nowhere and stared back at the tents they had passed. The area was completely silent other than that voice coming from behind the tents.

“Leviiiii!!!” It was Hanji, no doubt.

“Shit-“, Levi hissed, pulling Eren and Lucifer along to disappear behind some other tents. They were so close to the damn hill, they just had to make it!

“You can run, but you can’t hide!”, Hanji laughed manically as if they knew Levi was running off this very moment. Hanji was the one mad hide-and-seeker everyone was too scared to play with.

“Why are we running?”, Eren whispered only to be shushed by Levi.

“Come on, hurry.” He dragged them up the hill, Eric hopping after them in concern. But lucky for him, he and Fluff-puff vanished almost completely in the high grass, following the path Lucifer stomped down.

Hanji was wandering aimlessly through the rows of tents, not looking up at the hill their companion was currently escaping over. The small group of escapees soon and safely reached the windmill, finding shelter behind it.

“What is it?”, Eren asked again, panting somewhat out of breath.

“Is it too much to ask for some time alone?”, Levi questioned himself before waving it off. “Forget about it. Look.” He wandered off towards the other side of the hill which luckily wasn’t quite as steep and then Eren caught sight of it. The boy stopped moving altogether, staring down at the landscape in amazement. He couldn't believe they’d been here all this time.

There was a blue river, snaking its way over the grasslands and forming elegant serpentines. There were tiny islands with some trees, right in the middle of it, and wide sandbanks that were surrounded and divided by many small branches of the main river.  
And encircled by some reeds and few trees, Eren could make out a large area of separate pools at the shore, where the water was very shallow and not affected by the current. This was perfect for the kids.  
Even from up here Eren could see the water was so clear and clean. That’s what happened when humanity was wiped out and no one was left to pollute the beauty of nature. It was kind of sad, but Eren wanted to waste no time in getting down there, the windmill already forgotten.

Hanji still wandered around aimlessly for a little while, but sooner or later they noticed Levi’s horse was gone too and it struck them.

“Hih-! By the balls of titans!“, they gasped, speeding off to wake Mikasa and the others. They would have to start a damn search troupe now and all that stress before breakfast. “Mika- Jea-rmi- Ann-“ The Major stammered all of their names at once as they jumped from one tent to the next.

“Major Hanji, what’s wrong?”, Armin asked wide-eyed from behind his blanket once Hanji barged into his tent. Jean groaned and turned away where he’d been bundled up in the pillows, kicking off the suffocating blanket.

“Levi and Eren are gone!”, Hanji whispered as quiet as they could so none of the other soldiers would hear.

“Gone?” Armin frowned in worry, matching his volume with Hanji’s.

The Major nodded in panic. “As gone as a titan’s dick!” Armin’s jaw dropped, probably more at Hanji’s strange choice of words than at the fact.

Jean suddenly jerked awake out of a late reflex. “Who’s gone?!”

“Shh!” Hanji and Armin shushed. “Best we get to high grounds so we can look for them!”, the Major suggested.

Lucifer drank of the river's cool water, majestically standing by the shore while Fluff-puff hopped in and out between his legs playfully. The big stallion didn’t seem to care, providing shade for the little lamb.

Eric giggled at the sight while his noney undressed him. Eren nuzzled his hair, pulling down the child’s pants, sweeping him into his arms to get them off completely. Once Eric was stripped down he looked at Eren expectantly, hesitating to leave without his nona.

“What is it, baby? Are you waiting for me to get naked too?”, Eren joked as he lifted his own blouse over his head. Eric nodded innocently.

“I wanna go swimming with noney.” He glanced over at where Levi and Emilia were already out in the water.

The Corporal stood in the small waves up to his hips, twirling a squeaking Emilia around as he held him up, then swung him left and right to let his tiny legs sweep through the water again and again. The baby surprisingly still had its infant instincts, meaning he was able to dive already without any problems. Though he still moved like a puppy and couldn't quite keep himself above water yet, he was fearless, and as long as his daddy was there he wouldn't sink.

Levi cradled the shy bundle against his chest, smooching off his cheek before whispering in his ear with a deep voice: “My bumblebee.” He swayed the tiny being back and forth before bending over to dangle him over the water upside down.

Emilia laughed, letting his arms fall into the water to splash around. Levi brought him back up against himself simply to slowly lay Emilia down into the water again, supporting only his head by keeping a hand below it.

The baby screeched excitedly, reaching out to try and get back to his daddy as he floated weightlessly.

“You gonna fly off, bumblebee?”, Levi asked teasingly, bouncing Emilia up and down on the water surface.

“Ah- dade! Ho-me!”, Lelly babbled helplessly. He actually didn’t have a home, so home to him were his parents and brother.

“What was that?”, Levi mumbled jokingly as if he hadn’t heard Emmy at all. He swooped the bundle up into a strong hug once more, throwing him and catching him.

Emilia barely caught his breath from laughter. He squealed in amusement, letting his father toss him around.

“Levi, don’t drop him, please”, Eren called out to him in worry, lifting Eric onto his hip as he hastily stepped into the water with him.

“Eren, relax.” Levi brought the thrashing baby in his arms up in order to kiss his bare booty.

Emilia gasped, giggling hysterically. Not that he could really comprehend what his daddy was doing, but he loved Levi’s kisses. The Captain gazed over at Eren while pretending to bite Emilia, the tiny being writhing in his grasp to get free.

Eren only blinked at Levi blankly for a few moments before he raised his voice again like the overprotective noney he was: “Hold on to him properly!”

“Eren, I got him”, Levi spoke in annoyance, using the moment to purposely let Emilia fall a few centimeters just to catch him safely the same second.

Eren flinched in shock, glaring at the older. “Levi!”

“Lelly thinks it’s funny”, Levi taunted the brunette, suppressing a snort. “Right, baby-boy? You like to live dangerous, don’t you, princess? As long as daddy’s got you.” He cooed to Emilia once he’d rearranged him in his hold, bridal style, snuggling his nose against the baby’s neck and cheek.

Emmy immediately grabbed a hold of Levi as soon as the man was within his reach again, hugging him back desperately to gain a bit of control. Eric stiffened as he clung to Eren’s neck, nearly strangling the boy with a jealous pout on his lips.

“Shh, hey. What’s wrong, my little hero?”, Eren whispered, trying to pry Eric’s arms off or at least loosen his hold. The strength of his father already, it was ridiculous. But fortunately the toddler’s features relaxed by the sound of his noney’s voice, that always helped. “My little prince.” Eren muffled his coos into Eric’s chubby cheek. “You wanna go swimming, right? Come on, let’s get you cooled off.” Yeah, sometimes noney was still better than daddy and Emilia combined.

Levi already sunk back into the water on his back, letting Emilia float above him over his abdominal area. He let the baby swim freely on his own but stayed beneath him so Lelly would always be caught by his daddy if he needed a break.  
The Captain glided through the water backwards, occasionally giving Emilia’s bottom a shove with his thigh to guide him along. The baby huffed, kicking and puddling with his tiny limbs, eager to follow his father. Every few seconds he took a break, sitting down on Levi’s abs and just letting the man carry him. It was too cute and Levi realized the chances of him drowning in feels of adoration were higher than those of Emilia going under. Eren wouldn’t have to worry.

“I love you”, Levi drawled, slowing down to let Emilia bump into him so he could rub their noses together.

“Ba-“, Emilia spluttered breathily. “Baba.” He quickly wrapped his little arms around Levi’s shoulders for support, the Corporal casually pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“Ah- none”, Eric whined quietly, lips quivering in uncertainty as the water began lapping at him and he tried to climb higher in Eren's embrace.

“Aww.” Eren chuckled softly as he lowered them both into the water. “It’s ok, baby. Noney’s got you.”

“You’re codling him, he’ll never learn it like that”, Levi spoke sternly, looking over at the two.

“I’m not taking advice from an irresponsible parent like you”, Eren grumbled in irritation before concentrating back on Eric as if Levi had never said anything.

“I’s so deep”, Eric babbled in quiet tunes and stared into the water thoughtfully. After a moment he leaned out of Eren’s hold, experimentally reaching out to touch the surface.

“It’s fine, pumpkin”, Eren soothed, holding Eric out to lower him into the water. “See, I’ll hold you.”

Eric hummed hoarsely in mild protest and hesitantly started kicking to try and keep himself over water.

“Good, just like that”, Eren praised, smiling down at the little one attentively.

“Dade, bweak”, Emilia pleaded huskily, starting to stir his little body towards the shallow areas near the shore.

“You wanna take a break?” Levi picked the baby up to carry him the rest of the way, observing him carefully.

“Yah”, Emilia mumbled calmly, head bobbing in a nod. Once Levi set him down the tiny bundle began crawling again.

“You wanna build in the sand a little instead?”, Levi offered, handing Emilia a can-like cup to play with. Sadly the colony didn’t have any buckets with them other than wooden ones, but it wasn't a problem for Emilia. “Look.” Levi filled the cup with damp sand and flipped it over, creating a small tower in which he stuck a little branch. “There you go, now you try.”

“Heh”, Emilia huffed in amusement, eagerly grasping the cup to get to work.

“Daddy’s gonna go see how Eric’s doing, ok princess?” Levi straightened again when Lelly gave him an absentminded hum of agreement. “Alright, Eric”, the Corporal called, heading towards his son and Eren.

Eric’s head stuck out of the water alertly and he was doing fine, but Eren still had to hold him since Eric wouldn't dare to let go of his noney. Eric was a lot more cautious than Emilia; that much had always been obvious.

“You wanna practice with me a little more so noney can take a swim as well?”, Levi suggested, stepping a bit closer until he stopped a meter away. “Can you swim over to me?”

Eric hesitantly eyed the distance between them before looking up at his father, slowly shaking his head in innocence.

“Try, I’ll catch you”, Levi assured, kneeling into the water and holding out his arms.

“It’s ok, bebe”, Eren cheered gently. “I’m right behind you.”

Eric puffed his cheeks stubbornly, his way of pouting at times. Then, without warning, he took a deep breath, leaping out of Eren’s arms to dive under. The young noney shrieked in shock, ready to throw himself after Eric when Levi stopped him.

“Eren. I already got him”, the older murmured with a faint frown, pulling Eric out of the water once he reached him, the toddler gasping and shaking his head to toss his wet hair out of his face. “Good job. We’ll try that again.”

“Eric-“, Eren whined, already heading towards them.

“And noney can go swim a few rounds, he really needs a time out.” Levi snaked his free arm around Eren’s waist, ushering him into the opposite direction. “Babe, relax, ok? We’ll take it from here.”

“Don’t drown my son”, Eren dared in hurt before slipping from Levi’s touch and diving away as if the man were poisonous.

Jeez, what was stressing him out today? Levi could only wonder. He looked back at Eric who gazed after his noney just as clueless. Levi bounced him a bit, wiping away some of the strands sticking to Eric’s face.

“You wanna fly too, little man?”, the Corporal asked, already lifting the little one up, Eric nodding eagerly. Levi swung him back and forth just like he had with Emilia. He dipped his son into the water, letting only Eric’s legs graze it and the child snorted, splashing around with his feet as if he were running over the surface itself.

“Emia!”, he called out hurriedly, causing the baby to look up from his little sandcastle and hectically wave a greeting at his older brother.

Emilia giggled a bit before going back to work, placing little stones around his constructions. Once he looked away again, Levi flipped Eric over, letting his face dangle just above the water. Eric squeaked in a high pitch, both his hands rushing to his mouth to stop himself from screaming, or breathing in water, whichever it was.

“Eren.” Levi looked over at the boy after a while. “Watch out for the water snakes.”

“Levi! You fu- stupid- damn- god- ass-sucking- Gah!”, Eren let out a fierce string of curses, frantically swimming back to a mildly grinning Levi.

“I’m kidding; the only snake in here is in my pants”, Levi deadpanned monotonously, face becoming expressionless again as he headed towards Eren to sink his face into the brunette’s shoulder apologetically.

“Leave me alone”, Eren muttered, enjoying the touch a bit more than he’d admit. But he still pulled away from the man, hugging himself as he headed towards where Emilia sat by the shore and blankets.

“I love you, babe”, Levi called after the younger sincerely. Eren of course ignored it and Levi and Eric continued their swimming lessons. “Sometimes I gotta tease noney”, the Captain admitted to his son who was sucking on his lower lip, lost in thought. But it didn't matter if he wasn't listening to Levi's rambling anyways. “He’s cute when he’s angry.”

Levi couldn’t help but throw one more glance at Eren. Apparently the boy had already recovered from his anger and was now cooing something to Emilia about decorating the sandcastle with leaves. He was _so_ cute when he ignored Levi. Was Levi a masochist for thinking that way? Or was he a sadist? Either way the struggle was intense.

“I found them!!”, somebody suddenly shouted from the top of the windmill hill. “They’re down here, comfortably having a picnic by the sea!” As predicted, it was none other than Hanji motherfucking Zoe.

And of course it wasn’t long until the little sandbank paradise was flooded with the rest of Levi’s squad, everyone jumping into the river to cool down, chatting and laughing. At least no one was asking why Levi had suddenly decided to escape from them without telling anybody where they were going. Though, looking into the round of these crazy brats, the reason appeared quite obvious to Levi.  
Levi tried to stop his brows from twitching. It wasn’t like he hated company. But he _hated_ company! Most of the time at least.

“Daddy, daddy, again!”, Eric babbled eagerly and Levi once again picked him up and threw him a few feet, Eric landing in the water with a big splash before swimming back impatiently to repeat. He was getting better and better.

“Hey, Eric. I think you need a break, too. Your lips are turning blue”, Levi pointed out, crossing his arms when Eric rushed up on him, tapping his little hands against Levi’s hard stomach in protest.

“Again, dade. One more time", the bundle pleaded, grasping Levi’s folded arms and dangling down on the man persistently.

“One last time, then we’ll take a break. Noney brought something yummy to eat”, Levi murmured in a low voice, taking Eric’s hands this time instead of picking him up. “Hold on.” He swung the tiny body around, letting him fly off into the water once more. “Ok, I’m leaving now.” Levi slowly turned away as he observed Eric with caution, still unable to hide his protectiveness.

The little one however, took his father seriously and started racing after Levi by those threatening words. Eric was a bit dramatic when it came to being left behind by his daddy and so the man’s words seemed somewhat more intimidating to him. Not only was Levi warning Eric to obey, but he was threatening to _leave without_ him. Eric couldn’t allow it!

“Dade!”, he huffed, finally reaching the ground with his little feet and starting to run after his father who, by the way, had stopped long ago, waiting patiently for his son to catch up. Levi caressed Eric's head soothingly to relieve his exaggerated panic a bit and lead him back to the shore.

The two joined Eren on their blanket where he was breastfeeding Emilia already. “I cut up some peaches”, Eren spoke as he shoved a plate at Levi and Eric with his free hand, reaching into the bag to get some bread and jam as well.

The only peach _Levi_ really wanted, was the one Eren was sitting on, he still ate the fruit though, suppressing another perverted remark. He looked up in confusion when he heard Armin wince like a girl, but once the Captain turned to check, it was just Jean splashing the blond, laughing when Armin flinched shakily.

He couldn't dodge, screaming at his boyfriend for being startled like that: “Jean!”

“Marco!”

“Polo!”

Sasha and Connie yelled as well. They were blindly stumbling back and forth, letting themselves be pulled along by the current. Levi secretly hoped they’d get swallowed by the river’s might and never come back. No, he wasn’t that evil. He was truly more content seeing his brats this lighthearted rather than seeing them at war.

“Oi!”, Jean suddenly shouted at the two, leaving a wet Armin standing alone as he headed towards Connie and Sasha. A _literally_ wet Armin, ya pigs!! “I told you not to play that game around me! I will bite you, I swear!”

Connie and Sasha couldn’t help but grin as a hot-headed Jean stumbled into the deeper water, coming their way.

Krista walked over to Armin, the two blonds staring at the scene with deep frowns while Ymir simply floated on the surface like a dead body, staying perfectly still and ignoring her surroundings. As always. She behaved like Levi felt.

He was about to ask where the hell Hanji was when he was cut off by a hollering cheer.

“Yahoo!” Hanji swung from a long branch of a high tree and crashed into the water like a cannonball.

“Ugh- Hanji”, Levi rolled his eyes once his companion resurfaced. They were completely bare aside from their underpants, having tossed away every other piece of clothing without a care in the world.

“HA-HA-HALELUJA!!! That feels good”, Hanji cheered.

“Ha-ha-Hanji, shut up”, Levi mocked dryly before he stared down on his comrade in realization. “So you’re a woman after all?”

Hanji grinned widely, but in the wrong direction. “Don’t be too sure.” They laughed, vulgarly grabbing their crotch.

Levi reached over to cover Eric’s eyes for a moment. “Seriously, Hange. Put away those tits.” More like tits of freedom.

“I could say the same to you, Levi. Look at them pecks!”, Hanji countered accusingly.

Levi looked down on himself, expression remaining obliviously empty despite the fact that his hard muscles flexed on cue and caused them to twitch provokingly. He gave a brief shrug, voice a low tone of nonchalance: “What about them?”

“They’re on display”, Hanji faked incredulity, wagging their finger into nowhere.

“I’m over here, dumb-shit”, Levi muttered, this time covering Eric’s ears. He knew Hanji was practically blind without glasses.

“But this was a really good idea, Levi.” Hanji stretched into the sky casually and Levi was genuinely surprised they didn’t have hairy pits. “I was sweating myself to death and I’m pretty sure this is the last nice day we’ll get as well as the hottest one we’ve had so far… We can kill some time while we wait for the signal flairs.”

“What do you think is taking them so long?”, Levi asked sternly, blinking in irritation when Hanji once again started talking into the wrong direction.

“This is actually normal. Rico will probably take the longest since Endingen is farthest away. Marlow and Dominique might’ve gotten lost because they’re idiots and can’t read charts, so they’ll be delayed somewhat in reaching Lüden. And Erwin is probably already inspecting Bering, but it’s the largest of the three towns and he’ll have to search for every bit of shelter he can. The perfectionist he is, he won’t send a flair before he’s done so”, Hanji explained in flawless detail as if they'd been studying the brains of those four their whole life. “And we’ll head out today whether there’s a signal or not anyway. It’s so we won’t have that far to travel later on when we split up.”

“Ah? I didn’t know”, Levi murmured hoarsely. “How much time do we have left?”

“I’d say two hours at best. Until precisely twelve o’clock.” Hanji shrugged. “So make the best of this, guys!” The Major jumped back into the water, diving away.

Levi looked after his companion. “They’ll run into a fucking rock like that.”

Once again there was a shrill squeak as Jean lifted Armin up into his arms and crashed them both into the water.

“Another attack of the water snake, huh?”, Levi mumbled to himself and Eren rolled his eyes.

“Allan!”

“Steve!”

“Allan!”

“Steve-“

“Oi, you two! What the hell are you on about?”, Levi called out to Connie and Sasha who appeared to be playing the same dumb game from before only with different names.

“Sorry, sir.” Connie saluted. “But because we’re so considerate and want to avoid conflict with our fellow comrade, cadet Kirstein, we’ve decided on letting the dead rest in peace.”

Sasha tipped over with laughter at Connie’s ridiculously noble military terms and his excessively fancy tone, Jean already coming their way again with a deadly glare. Levi just rubbed his forehead as he sighed. Those sarcastic shitty brats.

“Dade, what happn’ dere?”, Eric suddenly asked, reaching out to clumsily trace along a particular scar that pulled itself over Levi’s left ribs. It was the one Eren had stitched up after their final victory.

“That?” Levi glanced down at it briefly. “Birthmark.”

“Don’t scare the kid”, Eren spoke up in annoyance. “Birthmarks are heritable.”

“Ok, then… I wasn’t careful”, Levi corrected himself. He leaned in to Eric, nudging his cheek playfully as he whispered: “I ran into a big ass tree.”

Eric snorted at that, trying to suppress his giggles. Levi actually wasn’t sure how it had really happened anymore. It had happened too fast and he'd been pumped with adrenalin too much to care. He only remembered the fractions of wreckage flying around and some of them hitting him as he dangled in midair on not even fully functional 3DMG. That story was a bit too scary to tell the kids.

“Big ass twee”, Eric huffed in amusement.

At that Eren let out a long sigh before looking back at Levi. “If you’re gonna tell stories about war, then please do so like a good old grandpa; properly. And wait until he’s older for the gory details.”

“Who are you telling this?” The corner of Levi’s lips twitched as a sudden idea struck him. He'd found a potential reason why Eren was acting so stressed today. It couldn’t just be the heat. “I think you need a proper fuck.”

Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief and suppressed outrage. “How dare you?”, he whispered plainly.

“But you know the rules so just… wait until tonight.” Levi swiftly dragged his tongue over his lips. It was like a flash, so fast, but Eren couldn’t have missed the suggestive gesture and he knew what it meant in _their_ language. After all, they weren’t allowed to do more than that.

Eren’s crystal clear eyes narrowed calculatingly as he maintained a neutral poker face. His voice hid a tint of evil. “Who says you’re getting any?”

Levi gazed back at Eren, quite intrigued by the brunette now and Levi no longer managed to hold back a smirk. It vanished just as quick though, and Eren remained expressionless, slowly and smugly turning his head away to look elsewhere.

Emilia soon began to free himself from his noney’s clutch and slid back into the sand, crawling to his sandcastle. Eric was quick to follow him, snuggling up to his sibling before standing to wander around the castle of sand in amazement.

“So pwetty”, he whispered thoughtfully, sitting down across from Emilia to help him finish it.

Jean and Armin had finally calmed down and were now standing in the water, holding one another in each other’s arms, leaning their foreheads together.

Annie sat in the water beneath the shade of a tree by the shore and cupped water in her hands, carefully pouring it over her swollen belly. Eren couldn’t help but find it adorable the way her bellybutton stuck out. He hadn’t had that with either Eric or Emilia. And Annie’s abs were obviously gone for good.

Eren had never really had any, at least none that came close to the ones his titan form had and he didn’t care too much about that sort of thing either, especially since he was no longer needed as a soldier, but more as a noney. He wondered if Annie missed her abs she'd had to work for so hard, or if she was already overflowing with motherhood feelings, the war long forgotten.  
Eren assumed, with Mikasa there to protect Annie, her need for self-defense had dropped to a lower, more relaxed level. Even whilst they were still not hundred percent safe here, Eren could tell. Also that massive bulge in front of Annie kind of forced her into retirement. It had grown so fast and large over the past few weeks. Eren had to ask himself how someone that small could be so pregnant!

But one thing was for sure, that baby wouldn’t stay in there for much longer.

Levi tore Eren from his thoughts as he propped down on the blanket next to him, leaning back as he crossed his legs, stemming his weight with his muscled arms. Eren smiled in a suggestive, ambiguous way as he watched the remaining beads of water trickle down Levi’s skin while the Captain was busy staring out at the river that rushed by.  
Eren quietly scooched even closer so Levi wouldn’t notice, until he was eagerly pressed up against Levi’s side, all hard feelings blown away in the breeze. Unexpectedly, the older suddenly turned to look at Eren, planting a forceful kiss on the younger’s lips. Eren was a bit surprised, but positively entranced. He slung an arm around the man’s neck so tight it pretty much obstructed Levi’s throat as Eren comfortably began leaning all his weight on Levi. However that did nothing to make the Captain’s relaxed stance falter.

Levi simply craned his neck to find his way into Eren’s mouth again, letting his tongue lazily slide in and out of that soft shade of pink. He didn’t hesitate to taste as much of Eren’s sweetness as he could, the faint flavor of peaches mixing in as well. And Levi didn’t care if anyone was looking; it wasn’t like he could see if anybody was since his eyes were closed, savoring the passion in Eren’s kisses.  
In fact, Eric was the only one who was directly staring at his parents in slight awe, seeming very fascinated. After a few seconds he glanced back at Emilia who still sat right across from him, playing in the sand obliviously.

Eric didn’t hesitate to cup the baby’s cheeks and pull him in for a big, smacking kiss.

“Oi- Eric!” Levi pulled away from Eren with a slight pop as he raised his voice.

Eric immediately wrapped his arms around his little brother, locking him against himself forcefully just by the sound of his father’s strict tone. “No!”, he barked in defense, freezing up with a defiant glare as if he’d been caught stealing candy.

“What the-“ Levi was cut off again.

“No!”, Eric protested louder, eyes pressed shut before he took a deep breath, slowly calming down in Emilia’s confused embrace. Levi blinked at him in bewilderment, peeking at Eren to make sure the boy was seeing this. The brunette just smiled at his little treasures as if nothing had happened, even seeming amused by the situation.

Eric only looked up in order to frown at his father. “Emilia is _my_ bebe!”

“He’s _a baby,_ brat”, Levi growled back sharply. “And so are you, and I expect you to behave that way- wait, no”, the man interrupted himself.

If Eric really behaved his age, he’d have an even better excuse to do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Levi had known that kid would be a trouble-maker the moment he saw how much Eric resembled himself. That stubborn little shit.

“I’mma! I am!”, Eric whined insistently, cradling Emilia in desperation. He made it impossible for Levi to protect Emilia from the little criminal when Eric purposely acted as if _he_ was the victim here; and it caused Levi’s brows to twitch impatiently and Eren’s heart to break. “I’m Emilia’s bebe.” Their son’s complaints turned into quiet, helpless grumbles. “I am a’bebe. Only Emmy’s, I don’ wan’… I care- Dade, stawp.“

“Eric Maxim Ackermann. Don’t you dare talk back, you little-“, Levi muttered, barely stopping himself from swearing in front of the kids. It may have not looked that way, but he was viciously trying not to let himself be swayed by the cuteness of those little devils.

“Uhm-“ Eren quickly intervened, suppressing a laugh. “You know what, baby? It’s ok,” He pushed himself up to walk over to the two cuddling bundles. “If you wanna smooch, that’s ok, Eric. But just… don’t overdo it, ok? My widdle baby.” Eren leaned in to munch Eric’s cheek, making the child giggle innocently.

“Eren, don’t spoil him on top of it.” Levi grimaced in dismay. He could see through all of Eric’s schemes and plotting and he knew Eren wasn’t as dense to oversee them, but that brat just paid it no mind and played coy. As if they were allies; it was so frustrating to Levi. “I will not have my youngest sullied by my eldest with such impure acts”, he protested reluctantly, unwilling to understand how Eren could let this slide. They were babies, this was improper and outside of Levi’s comfort zone of what he considered adorable.

Eren no longer paid attention to Levi, convinced he was just exaggerating. “You see, you might overwhelm Emilia with all the love; just like you’re sometimes overwhelmed by noney coddling you, right?”, Eren laughed, fondling Eric as he playfully rocked him side to side.

The toddler’s eyes shyly grew wider and wider as he hummed in realization. He was silenced by his noney’s loving affection as always and Levi could see the kid was hiding smugness under that bashful façade. And he enjoyed Eren’s closeness way too much.

“Bu’ Emia is my bebe”, Eric babbled quietly with a persistent undertone. He freed himself from Eren’s hug, grabbing some sand to busy himself with Emilia instead. He rather concentrated on building on Emilia’s little castle, flinging an arm back in Levi’s direction. “Tell dade, please.”

“Mhm, but you see, pumpkin. You’re my baby too, you both are. Even daddy is my baby”, Eren murmured, combing through Eric’s dark hair with care. “I love you all so much, that makes you all my babies.”

“Then you’re our noney”, Eric announced absently, drawing an endearing laugh from Eren.

“My smart little bambi”, the brunette whispered proudly, completely forgetting the actual matter at hand. He gave Eric one last kiss to the temple before heading over to Levi, sinking back into his place beside the Corporal and falling around the man’s neck to rest his body against Levi’s stronger one. “See? It’s that easy.”

“Brat, you have no idea”, Levi murmured indifferently, not responding to Eren’s touches as he let the boy lean on him.

Though Levi could be a grumpy old man at times, he didn’t sulk for long. It wasn’t like he could when Eren was constantly and exaggeratedly rubbing his gorgeous scent in Levi’s face, like his life depended on spoiling the older. Seriously, there was not _one_ person in this family that wasn’t spoiled, Levi thought to himself. But was he really one to be talking? He did enjoy Eren’s attention guiltily, and would never give that place in Eren’s arms up for anything. So it wasn’t surprising when, after a while, they just went back to casually making out again.

This time they didn’t notice that Eric was once again watching them very carefully.

Time flew by too quickly for anyone to grasp this beautiful moment and soon Hanji began ushering everyone back to the colony. They were running late already and they’d still have to take down their tents and pack. Not to mention Walter would ask where they’d been the past three hours without permission.

Levi was not in the mood at all. The group wandered up the hill, Levi leading Lucifer along when Eren suddenly gasped.

“I forgot something.” He shoved Emilia into Levi’s arms, turning on his heel to hurry back down towards the river. “I’ll be right there, just go ahead without me.”

“Eren!”, Levi called after him, but the boy didn’t halt. The Captain looked over at their bags, wondering what it was they’d forgotten.

It were literally just Eren’s sexy panties he’d hung up to dry after swimming. The brunette rushed to the shore, hopping into the sand and looking around for the tree he’d thrown his underwear over.

He froze up a second later when he saw a strange, blurry figure still standing in the water. Whoever it was had their back turned on Eren and appeared to be staring into the distance. They were hard to recognize for some reason and they weren’t reacting to Eren’s presence at all.

The boy felt a weird chill run down his back; something was up with this aura, his limbs suddenly felt so heavy. Was it a survivor of the war? Someone they hadn’t found?

“Uhm… Hello?”, Eren finally forced himself to call out to the figure. “Who’s there?”

The person turned around almost immediately, a bright light surrounding them. Suddenly Eren could see. It was Marco, smiling at him, dressed in a white survey corps cape. Eren couldn’t believe his eyes.

“M-Marco?”, he stammered in shock. He looked around frantically to see if anybody was there to see this. Panic filled his lungs and he actually caught sight of another figure by the shore.

Jean was still calmly sitting on a rock, looking out at the river as if he were staring right through Marco, not even seeing him. Jean also didn’t respond to what Eren had said, as if he hadn’t heard him either. Eren shook his head in bewilderment and started screaming at him at the top of his lungs.

“Jean! Wake up!!”

Jean flinched out of his daze, eyes flicking in Eren’s direction, but when Eren looked back on the water, Marco was gone.

“No”, Eren whispered shakily, his whole body trembling. This had to be absolutely impossible.

“Did you say something?”, Jean asked obliviously.

“Jean, you idiot, didn’t you see that? It was Marco!”, Eren cried out desperately, looking back and forth between the teen and the spot Marco had stood. He was ready to grab Jean by the collar and yank him back into his right mind.

“Are you gonna start taunting me with that as well now?”, Jean barked. “Grow up!”

“But- you don’t understand!” Eren clenched his fists, gradually quieting down. It was no use. Eren had seen Jean’s blank stare that had gone straight through Marco. Jean didn’t even know he was there, or maybe Eren was just imagining things. However it had felt far too real for that.

“Anyways, let’s go back. What are you even doing here?”, Jean asked as he started heading up the hill again.

“Me? I forgot something, what the hell are _you_ doing?”, Eren snapped, grabbing his underwear and stumbling as he followed Jean.

“Hey, I just wanted a few seconds to be alone and just-… think, you know? But of course missy Jäger gotta barge in and ruin everything”, Jean explained with a shrug. “I’ve had a lot of shit to deal with lately.”

Eren wanted to say it. He’d seen Marco stand in the river, he fucking had! He wasn’t crazy. He looked back at the river, but there still was no Marco.

“Jean, wait!” Eren ran after his comrade. He couldn’t stand this and Jean seemed to be fleeing from something, why was he walking so fucking fast? “Jean, you have to listen-“

The two of them came to a stop at the top of the hill when they saw a thin green line pull itself into the sky in the distance.

“The signal", Eren whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this barely had any plot, but you can guess what’s next!  
> 
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a tiny fluffy fanart that’ll lead you to my blog:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/144877850166/a-tiny-lil-fanart-for-my-fic-just-mpreg-things)

Facing heavy clouds, the sky suddenly darkened. Eren looked up as stormy grey structures formed out of nowhere above their heads, gusts of wind driving the thick clouds together. Everything else was immediately forgotten as Eren’s heart began racing. It was too early. They weren’t ready. Or were they?

“Oi, you reckless bastard, snap out of it!” Jean grabbed Eren’s arm, surprising the brunette as he shook him and pulled him along. “We have to get going-!”

Jean was cut off when a weighty blast of wind smashed Eren into him, the taller catching him out of reflex. Eren couldn't help but reluctantly hold on to Jean when he began losing his balance. It felt like he was going to be lifted off the ground, the slender thing that he was. Jean didn't hesitate to grab a firm hold of Eren even if he groaned in irritation, probably at having to rescue the suicidal bastard. Eren could tell exactly what was going on in that stupid horse head of his, but he was too busy trying not to lose Jean. They had enough trouble as it was. Both tried to shield their faces with their hands and it only messed more with their orientation as they blindly stumbled down the hill.

“We have to get back to the colony!”, Eren urged, voice shakier than he would’ve expected as Jean dragged him along. He had to find his babies, what if they got _blown away?!_ And that was totally not funny!

Eren could see people holding on to tents as they nearly flew off, carried away in the wind like dry leaves. Others were tying the cattle together, trying to keep the animals close.

“Hurry up, Jäger!”, Jean growled, yanking Eren with him.

The brunette was blankly staring at the chaos, eyes searching his squad and Levi. He couldn't grasp anything at the moment, only wanting to find his family, and fear gripped Eren when he heard a few people screaming. Levi was nowhere to be found and Eren didn't know why the man had disappeared, mind racing in panic and confusion. Lucifer was tied to the back of their carriage, stomping his hooves into the ground anxiously. Only once Eren caught sight of the stallion could he finally make out Armin lifting himself into the wagon with Emilia in his arms.  
Mikasa and Ymir were close by, packing themselves up with as many things as they could carry in order to quickly throw them all onto the carriages, whilst Sasha and Connie were busy tethering cows and sheep in a row.

“Eren, over there!” Jean tried to pull Eren towards their carriage to get him inside, but Eren struggled against his grasp, head snapping back and forth as he frantically searched the area.

“Where’s Levi? Where is he?”, the boy asked desperately and Jean’s hold tightened around his wrist. Entirely different things were occupying Eren's mind right now, other than taking shelter. He didn't know why he felt so pressured and queasy, but he couldn't get on that carriage without Levi. And he couldn't see the Corporal in there or anywhere for that matter.

“Just get to safety already; we don’t have time for this!”, Jean shouted persistently at his helpless comrade. Eren no longer moved a muscle, somehow having been shocked into a trance-like state.

“The Captain had an emergency meeting with Walter!”, a voice suddenly called out. Jean and Eren stopped to look over at Connie lifting Eric’s lamb into the carriage of the chickens. “He’ll be here right away. Sasha and I will take all the animals and most of the horses to Lüden now so we can meet up with Marlow”, he explained slightly out of breath, ushering two dogs into the carriage as well. “If I heard correctly, the rest of you will all travel to the Commander’s station with the wagons that are left and once you get squad leader Rico’s signal, you’ll split up. But so far we only got two signals, we’ll have to make do with that.”

“Wait, so you’re already leaving?”, Jean spoke up in disbelief.

“Yes. Once Sasha and I are done, we won't lose no more time. And you too, as soon as you’re ready, so go help the others!”, Connie ordered before running off again to gather some more of the young and get them to safety.

Three soldiers were scrambling around in Walter’s tent, gathering charts and scattered papers to pack them away before they'd get carried off by the storm. The tent kept on rising from the ground as if it would blast away any moment now and it was hard to hear Walter over the howling of the wind. Levi stood across from the older, arms folded calmly and attentively. His dark strands bustled in every possible direction, whipping his face and causing Levi to narrow his eyes even more intimidatingly.

“Most of the colony will have to stay with the Commander once we arrive at Bering. I want you, Corporal, to break away from the colony with me and the shifters as soon as we get Captain Rico’s signal”, Walter explained hastily. Even though he was in a hurry, he still tried to maintain his firm tone to cover up that he was slowly growing nervous as well. It wasn't surprising though, since the first storm was already hitting them so hard. “We’ll head for Endingen with Rico’s special squad and some other soldiers since at least the Commander or I have to stay with either of the groups.”

“Got it”, Levi murmured blankly, gripping the handles of his 3DMG to let his fingers squeeze around them. “There’s no more time for talk. I’m off.” He turned on his heel, not waiting for a response and walked back outside with rushed steps.

Grey eyes wandered up to look at the similarly colored sky. If it started raining they’d be in a real hurry, Levi thought to himself. Of course Walter wanted to keep an eye on the shifters, that was already irritating Levi again. They’d have to head to Endingen with Walter, and on top of that it was the town farthest away that would take them longer to reach and there was nothing the Captain could say or do to change Walter's mind at a critical time like this. There was only one way Levi could get his family to safety and that was to hurry up.

He made his way back towards the wagons swiftly, the wind trying to tear at his steady frame, but Levi's weight was still too much for it to succeed. Familiar brown strands were ruffled by the storm, a thin figure yanking on a larger one as two bodies stumbled, trying to keep the ground under their feet as the wind lashed at them. Levi recognized it to be Eren thrashing against Jean’s hold.

“Let go, horseface!”, Eren grunted as he tried to free himself.

“You heard Connie!”, Jean protested. “The Corporal will be here soon enough, get in the carriage!”

Both had to shout over the sound of the rumbling sky and cracking trees so they could hear each other at all and Levi sped up towards them. Those two were simply naturals at getting in deep shit and even during a storm like this they needed someone to intervene.

“Stop- Stop!”, Eren yelled right before Jean suddenly let go to let the brunette stumble to the ground if he wanted to so badly. Eren gasped, unprepared for a hard landing, but he crashed into Levi, the man catching him from behind just in time. His hands firmly came down around the younger to steady him, his composed expression hiding annoyance.

“All of you; get in, now”, Levi ordered, shoving Eren towards the carriage as the boy tried to turn around in bewilderment.

“Levi-“, he cried out desperately, trying to grab on to Levi, but the older ignored him.

“Get in, Eren, I’ll be right there.” He lifted Eren onto the cart before reaching for Lucifer’s reins to untie him. “Go, boy!” He smacked the stallion’s behind, watching him run off to the cattle where Sasha caught him off.

“Levi”, Eren called for him once more, wanting him in the safe carriage with the others.

“I’m coming with you”, Levi reassured to confirm it once more, letting his words soothe Eren in case the boy had forgotten. He pulled himself up into the wagon as well and ushered Eren all the way to the back near where Annie sat with Eric cuddled against her belly. “Calm down”, Levi murmured, tugging the shuddering brunette into his lap as they sunk to the floor. Levi wasn't sure why Eren was acting so clingy or even fearful, but he guessed it was a side effect from the storm and that Eren would snap out of it soon enough.

Armin had settled down beside Annie with a stunned silent Emilia, Jean next to them. Eren looked around in the carriage for everyone, although there weren’t a lot of people he could’ve been missing.

“You’re coming with us”, Eren stated quietly, more to remind himself rather than to ask Levi again and the man hummed. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She’s helping Ymir connect the carriages”, Jean spoke up. “Didn’t you see they’re forming a long line out of the wagons and horses that are left?”

“Huh?” Eren just frowned in confusion. Mainly because his mind was too astray to really listen, not because he was too stupid to comprehend that.

“It’s so we don’t lose each other in the fog or get blown off”, Levi explained calmly. “You can stop worrying now.” His hand rubbed up and down Eren’s arm, and he leaned over to kiss the boy’s shoulder.

It was then when Mikasa finally hopped into the carriage, Hanji right behind her. Eren sighed sharply in relief; he didn’t really know why he was so jumpy either. He watched Mikasa secure a cover to the back opening of the cart as good as possible. It would shield them against the wind at least a bit, but it didn’t quite manage to close it up all the way.

Mikasa propped down next to Annie across from some boxes and dug her nose into her scarf. “It’s started raining”, she mumbled blankly and Hanji hummed distantly in agreement.

Eren could see the droplets of water in their hair and on Hanji's glasses. He blinked at his sister, eyes rushing up attentively when he heard a stampede right outside the carriage.

“It’s just Sasha and Connie with the cattle”, Levi murmured, holding Eren down with one hand while his other combed through his ruffled black hair, pushing them out of his pale face.

“I-I know.” Eren gritted his teeth in slight distress, mirroring Levi's action with his own disheveled locks. “I’m fine.”

“Good to hear. Why don’t you just lay back and close your eyes for a while then?”, Levi suggested in a far more composed tone than Eren’s as he planted a kiss on the boy's head. “This is gonna be a long ride.”

“I don’t care.” Eren tried to sound indifferent as he shifted to get more comfortable. He was happy that this time Levi would join them in the cart and not have to follow by horse, nothing else mattered. Luckily they couldn’t let anybody go by horse for a while now so Eren had Levi all to himself. The brunette quickly had to take advantage, cuddling up to the Corporal’s shoulder. “I’m just… a bit restless, is all.”

“S’that so?”, the older mumbled absently, letting Eren use his body for comfort.

“Mh…” Eren’s heavy lids narrowed somewhat as he gazed off into nothingness, hoping to settle down.

His mind wandered back to the abandoned windmill and he decided he wasn’t going to say that he’d been having shivers running down his spine ever since he saw Marco in that river. They’d call him crazy on top of it all; he did not need that right now. That encounter had been chilling enough. Eren wasn’t used to seeing the dead being alive, he barely was used to seeing the dead being _dead_ anymore.

Weren’t the dead messengers of the dead? When he was a small boy, Eren had been told, that often the deceased could be found or seen near those that would soon join them. He’d been raised to believe so by his mother, but Eren himself had never been a very religious person and he’d been demotivated to ever become one by the fanatics of the wall cult. Still, Carla’s words had started to haunt him shortly after this as his mind struggled to find a logical explanation.

Eren thought back as far as he could to recall other things she might’ve said, the stories she would tell him before bedtime. Angels were the protectors of the living and the guardians of the dead. Eren remembered he’d believed in that more than anything else his mother had ever told him about their religion.  
Perhaps Marco had just shown up to protect Jean, Eren was sure they’d had a thing for each other before the freckled raven's much too early death. He briefly glanced over at the teen that had sunken against Armin with crossed arms and a stressed frown that was gradually easing out as he relaxed into the blond, eyes pressed shut in an attempt to block out everything else. Did Jean maybe know after all?

Eren, though he would rather not remember it, tried to think back to how Marco had looked when he'd appeared before him. That white cape with the wings of freedom on it. He was an angel. He’d turned into an angel for sure, Eren kept telling himself. Marco had come to protect them during this hardship; that was all. Yeah, that had to be it. If anything, Marco had come to visit Jean and not Eren. If Jean was too damn stupid to see him, that was _his_ problem, not Eren’s. He had just so happened to be in that place at that time by coincedence and Eren didn't want to let it bother him anymore.

The brunette had finally managed to relax a bit when the carriages started moving, causing him to jerk in surprise again. Levi reached over, thinking Eren was faltering, but his attempt at catching the younger turned into a hug when he realized Eren was just exhausted and uneasy. Eren accepted the contact almost greedily, letting Levi's affectionate touches consume him. He needed Levi to drag him into a drowsy state before he could really give up resistance and Levi didn't mind holding Eren close like this, the boy's long legs neatly thrown over the Captain's lap, a warm face tucked into the crook of his neck, probably drooling on his cravat. But who cared when Eren was this adorable?

Eren didn’t know how long he’d slept even after hours of travelling. It was still the same gloomy daylight outside when he batted his eyes open and it continued to be silent in the carriage for hours. The reason for that was obviously because Hanji had some papers they were going over. Research stuff most likely, either way they were too busy to start a conversation like they normally would.

Eren was nestled into Levi’s side, both leaning back. Eren had recovered somewhat from being all jittery and tiredly stared out at the mist that covered the air with thick fog. The heavy rain hammered onto the top of the carriage, but at least there weren’t any leaks so far. Eric sat in his noney’s lap by now, his younger brother bundled up against Eren’s chest from feeding, cradled in Eren’s embrace as he napped with milky lips.

It didn’t take Emilia long until he started squirming uncomfortably, balling his fists like he was trying to fend off something invisible. Eren grew alert in confusion, rocking the little one gently to soothe him. It didn't help Emilia burst into sudden tears and started screaming in hurt without any reason. Eren gasped in horror and Levi’s head snapped in their direction in complete alarm at the chilling sound coming from their baby. Everyone else in the cart looked up as well.

“Emi-“ Eren stammered, bringing him into an upright position to wake him immediately. But Emilia _was_ awake and he was crying in utter distress for some reason Eren couldn’t comprehend.

Emilia’s heartbreaking squeals kept interrupting Eren when the brunette tried to hush him and the baby grabbed at whatever his tiny hands could get. “Dade!! Da- Ah- he! Dade!”, he screamed hysterically and Levi’s eyes widened.

He quickly reached out to take the tiny being from Eren and wrap his arms around Emilia, holding him close so his face was up against his own. “Emilia”, Levi mumbled firmly and deeply, trying to get the baby to look at him. “Hey, hey, -don’t. Don’t cry.” Levi turned him left and right, looking him over in worry. “What is it?”

The baby continued to hitch every time he let out a desperate whine. His father nudged him and kissed him to reassure him or at least get his attention, but nothing worked.

“Sweetheart. You’re alright”, Levi whispered apologetically, beginning to run out of ideas how to soothe Emilia and his heart throbbed when he couldn’t calm the little one. “Nightmare?” He ran his fingers through Emilia’s hair, pushing them back and checking his temperature.

He seemed perfectly fine aside from the frightened cries coming from his trembling lips and the pleas for help hidden in his incomprehensible wails that were beginning to go hoarse from exhaustion. However Emilia didn’t give up even as his face was turning red, cheeks wet from tears.  
The Captain pressed his lips to the baby’s forehead and jawline while mumbling things against Lelly’s soft skin. Since it didn’t help much either Levi pulled him away again, all the while keeping his strong arms wrapped around him protectively.

“Shhh, look at me, baby-boy”, Levi begged, rubbing Emilia’s back so he would maybe find to his senses through the touch, but the little one kept crying for his daddy, gasping for air. “Daddy’s here”, Levi repeated over and over, holding Emilia against himself at a complete loss of what to do.

The little one struggled against Levi’s hug, twisting in his arms to reach out for the man’s crisscrossed legs. “DAA!!” Emilia let out another shrill cry, tapping at Levi’s knee helplessly. His little fist clawed at Levi’s pants as if he couldn’t understand what was happening and everyone could simply watch in confusion. “Nene-! Awy!”

“No”, Levi protested, creating deep-voiced murmurs to calm the screeching baby. “No, everything’s still there, see?” He stopped bouncing Emilia in his lap for a moment in order to stretch out a leg and show it to the frantic bundle of tears.

Emilia hiccupped breathlessly, breaking off his cries as he blinked at Levi’s legs for a few seconds. His face began scrunching up in hurt again as he reached out for Levi’s knee again only to start whining in disbelief. The man instantly brought the baby back against himself to take him away from whatever was causing him agony, resting Emilia’s head in his shoulder as he shushed him. Levi didn’t know what was going on, but this obviously wasn’t doing much good. And everyone else, including Eren, was too perplexed to even move a muscle while Levi tried everything he could think of to make Emilia stop.

“What’s wrong, princess? You don’t need to cry", Levi whispered between more kisses he pressed to Emmy’s temple.

Emilia generally cried more than Eric ever had, but he’d never cried his throat sore before, like now. Levi muffled the bundle’s whimpers in his neck; that alone seemed to finally calm Emilia at least a little. He realized his crying was only hurting him and once it was forced to quiet down by Levi, Emilia grew more attentive of his surroundings. He could finally acknowledge that his daddy was holding him and that he wasn't in any danger.

Everybody was stunned silent still. Even Eric had grown wary and intimidated with fear, uncertain what to do as he sunk against Eren’s stomach to be held by his noney. Emilia’s unusual screams of torment had startled them all.  
As if that wasn’t enough, thunder kept growling and waking the baby whenever Levi managed to halfway lull him to sleep. The man desperately tried to cover his son’s ears while keeping him close. His straight features were slightly creased in concern for his baby, the painful cries having hurt Levi too, especially since there was apparently nothing he could do to console Emilia and make him feel safe again.

Eren was petrified, he was shell-shocked. He hadn't noticed Emilia’s nightmares becoming so bad, this had never happened before. And Eren wasn't sure if there was anything they could do about it if it continued like this.

The only thing that made Eren snap out of his catatonic state was the sound of Eric wincing into his noney’s shirt. “Sh- No, Eric, no, no.” The boy quickly shook his head, beginning to stroke Eric’s hair.

“It’s ok now, little man”, Levi mumbled in a hushed manner.

Eric briefly peeked up at his father with a pout to let himself be reassured by Levi’s calm gaze before pressing his face into Eren’s stomach again, burying himself in the brunette’s hold. It got quieter again for a long while, the sound of the now gentle rain creating a serene atmosphere. Emilia occasionally still sniffed as he limply clung to his daddy’s shoulder, but his red eyes were resting shut now.

“Levi”, Eren finally spoke up first, though it was more of a whine.

Levi just slowly looked over at Eren from the corner of his half-lidded eyes, brows furrowed in deep thought almost unnoticeably. The worry reflecting in those from pain exhausted eyes was nothing new. Eren knew that look; he was very familiar with it. It was a look Levi had given him long before their relationship had started and still many times long after, during the war and throughout the losses of all those comrades.

It caused Eren’s heart to tighten painfully. He could see Levi wasn’t going to say anything even if Eren didn’t speak up now.

“What in the world-?”, Mikasa asked quietly, staring at the pair with a disturbed frown on her face. She looked over at the Major who was still gaping, speechless. “Shouldn’t you have a look at Emilia, Major?”

“Uh-“, Hanji stammered in uncertainty. “I- I didn’t know… But this-… I can’t do anything. If he has nightmares there’s nothing we can do until he’s old enough to tell us what’s going on”, they pointed out, voice riddled with concern.

“I’ll make it go away”, Levi growled stubbornly all of a sudden. He tensed around Emilia as he tried to hold on to the baby protectively so nothing would ever be able to harm him. Levi's low voice turned into a shaky whisper of reluctance. “I’ll make it go away… I won’t let anything hurt him.” He wouldn’t allow it.

“Levi.” Eren reached out to touch his shoulder, but the man didn’t respond to it.

All he knew was that he could never, ever let anything harm their babies. And he never wanted to see Emilia like that again. What had an innocent child done to deserve something like this? Levi had clearly seen how Emilia had suffered as if a world had ended. This wasn’t normal.

Even though it couldn’t have been Levi’s fault, the Corporal felt damn guilty because he was the one Emilia tended to cling to when jerking awake from a bad dream. Levi was sure the little one had his reasons. Maybe he wanted his daddy to make the fears go away and yet Levi was completely useless.

“Levi, stop.” Eren tried again, voice husky. “It’s not your fault.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll make it go away, I’m his father, I have to”, Levi grumbled firmly, his tone an emotionless wreck.

Eren didn’t know what to say or do, Eric still clinging to him in silence. “…M-maybe it’s just a phase”, the brunette suggested after a few moments.

Levi once again didn’t reply, just holding on to Emilia as the baby still hummed unsteadily every now and then. Even if it was a phase, Levi didn’t want to stand by powerlessly, and all this just frustrated him to no end.

“Levi, go to sleep”, Hanji raised their voice. “You got up way too early this morning, the heat woke you, didn’t it?”

“I don’t need sleep-“, Levi muttered in a low voice.

“And I don’t need your arguing”, Hanji countered teasingly, but they were dead serious. Levi glared over at his companion from behind the dark strands that wildly obstructed his face.

“Come here, baby”, Eren whispered softly as he pulled Levi in towards him so he could rest against him without having to let go of Emilia. “You said it yourself, didn’t you? It’s alright now”, the boy repeated what Levi had said to Eric moments ago.

The man just couldn’t refuse Eren’s coddling despite his weak attempts at pulling away and his persistent hesitance. Maybe this was just what he needed to calm down as well. They would have to sleep in the carriages that night either way and perhaps even the night after that, but Levi lost all track of time as he drifted off into sleep. And it wasn’t long until everyone else joined him, too.

The next morning, or whatever time of day it was when Levi’s eyes fluttered open, the first thing he did was search for Emilia. The tiny being was still bundled up on his chest, breathing calm and he already looked a lot better than he had the day before.

Levi let out a soft sigh of relief, running his hand over the baby’s hair. Before waking everyone else, he’d waited until Emilia woke on his own. Armin and Annie then helped Eren make some breakfast which wasn’t all that easy since their first two fires had gone out.

It was a weird day. Clouds were racing across the sky in disjointed formations and it rained every few minutes, then it stopped and then it started again. Mikasa and Ymir had built up a small roof-like structure over the fire so they could finally eat a warm breakfast. But they’d been in a hurry all day. Walter didn’t allow very long breaks, of course, who knew when they’d get stuck in another storm like that? And they wanted to reach Erwin as soon as possible. There still had been no signal flair from Rico.

The strange weather continued for hours. It poured in streams, then it stopped rapidly. The only good thing it had were a lot of rainbows and Emilia forgetting everything over them. Eric kept saying he wanted to go there, hypnotized by the giant arches and he just wouldn’t believe his parents that nobody could touch them. They guessed he was just too young to understand it yet, even Eren didn’t quite understand it still. No matter how many times Hanji explained it. The boy admitted it freely and without shame; he wasn’t a scientist, maybe in another life.

“So we’re staying in Endingen?”, Eren asked Levi while the older announced Walter’s plan. The Captain nodded emptily at Eren’s question. “What kind of name is that? Why Endingen? It sounds so-… dead end.”

“Probably because it’s the last big town within Rose’s territory”, Hanji pointed out, tapping their fingers against their knee. “After it we'll only pass smaller, insignificant villages until we reach Sina.”

“Wh-what?!” Eren straightened in surprise. “Then we must be close!”

“Certainly.” The Major nodded. “It only depends on how long we’ll be delayed by the storms. Other than that, once we all meet up at Endingen after we’re sure it’s over, we’ve only got two more days to go. Hard to believe it’s been almost three months, huh-” Hanji broke off when everyone leaped forward as the carriage came to a sudden halt.

“What’s going on?”, Mikasa raised her voice sternly, looking around as she held on to Annie safely.

Levi jumped out the back of the wagon, wandering around it. He could see more soldiers hopping from their carriages when Walter stepped out of his own at the very front.

“Disconnect carriages one, seven and eight!” He commanded. Seven was theirs, Levi grew alert and Walter turned to meet his gaze. “Squad leader Rico’s signal reached us. From here on out, we’ll head for Endingen with her squad.”

Levi gave a nod of acknowledgement and walked around the carriage to start helping the soldiers untie it. He’d barely been gone for a minute when he already heard Eren call his name.

“Levi?” The brunette’s head peeked out through the front of the wagon and Levi looked up from where he stood by the horses.

“Rico’s signal, nothing more.” The Captain calmed the younger. “We’ll find shelter soon now.”

Eren let out a long suppressed sigh. “Thank you.”

“Why thank me?”, Levi mumbled dryly, but the stern look was wiped off his face when Eren gave him a beautiful smile, complete with those big sparkly eyes of his and accompanied by one of them endearing giggles.

“I just love you”, Eren stated with a lighthearted shrug as if it were nothing but a casual fact and he turned away, disappearing in the carriage again. He was such a tease.

By the time the smaller group got even remotely close to Rico’s station, the storms had worsened and slowed them down, delaying them over several hours. They were soaked, the fabric of the wagon’s roof not doing much to stop the water masses.

Emilia cried in discomfort against his noney’s chest as Eren tried to shield the baby with blankets and Eric had disappeared under Levi’s cape, though Levi doubted it did any good as he sat there with his hood up, arms resting on his knees.

Mikasa had wrapped her scarf around Annie, helplessly trying to keep her warm in any way. Even she had given up on trying to stay dry whilst the blond had motionlessly curled around her belly and stayed that way. All Hanji was on about was constantly having to wipe their fogged up glasses. Apparently the Major wasn’t even cold, just bored. At some point they'd tried to squeeze into a box so they could at least continue their paper work which was highly delicate to water. It had only made Jean and Armin laugh.

Eren felt like a complete mess, he’d had his eyes squeezed shut for a while now, his vision blurry once he opened them. “Are we there yet?”, he forced out the words when he began imagining the cart was slowing down. He had to make sure he wasn’t fantasizing because that could’ve been the case too. It just felt like they were getting slower and slower and slower…

Levi looked up from where he was hunching over and stared into those big pools of ocean green. Eren caught a glimpse of that rueful expression hiding behind Levi’s façade when the man answered. “You’ll _know_ when we’re there. Believe me”, the older mumbled hoarsely.

The two gazed at each other for a long moment, something happening between them in that silence. At least until they both flinched in surprise when a tiny sneeze ripped through the carriage. Emilia had gripped his noney’s blouse in case he flew away from his own sneeze. His chubby face scrunched up as another one tore from his little throat.

“Aw, baby.” Eren cuddled the bundle close, wiping at his nose as he started rocking back and forth with Emilia.

Levi’s gaze sank down on the small being, his features remaining expressionless aside from that silver blaze of guilt he obviously didn’t care to cover up anymore. He watched as Eren created tutting-sounds with his lips tightly pressed up against Lelly’s temple, refusing to pull away. Those two were inseparable once Eren’s kisses found their way to his baby.

Hanji snickered slightly. “Bless you.”

And even Eric peeked out from under Levi’s cape, babbling up at his little brother. “Blais you.”

That caused Hanji’s chuckling to turn into strangled snorts.

“How can you still laugh?”, Levi wondered, more or less not hoping for an answer.

“Would you rather have me cry?” His companion shrugged with a grin. “Don’t worry; we should be in-“

“Bloody hell!”, Jean cursed, making Armin jump in surprise as he bent over to look out the front of the carriage. “Look at that!” He urged. “Is that a castle?”

“A what-?” Hanji rushed forward, crawling to the front of the wagon to see a big structure towering over them. It did look like a castle, but Endingen didn’t have any of those, Hanji made a mental note. “It must be… the old HQ of the Garrison”, their voice rose higher with each word as they remembered. “It’s still standing?!”

“Halfway”, a familiar voice spoke from outside and the others could finally make out Rico’s figure as she grabbed a hold of the horses that pulled their carriage. She brought them to a stop with a tug. “But it’ll have to do, we should consider ourselves lucky.” Her words let assume that there wasn’t much left of the rest of this town.

A girl with short curly hair suddenly jumped out from the wagon behind Squad Levi’s, running towards Rico and falling around her neck eagerly.

“Well… someone’s glad we’ve finally arrived.” Jean lifted a brow in confusion, getting ready to cringe as he waited for Rico to put the soldier back in her place.

“Idiot.” Armin nudged Jean, hissing in a hushed manner. “That’s Hitch from Captain Rico’s squad. Don’t you know they have a baby together?”

“Now that you say it, there was something…”, Jean murmured, shrugging indifferently with one shoulder. He didn’t remember, but he certainly pretended to as he tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Follow me inside, all of you, quick”, Rico ordered, ushering her partner back to her carriage. “We’ll have to bring the horses into the entrance corridor since there aren’t any stables.”

Everyone began clearing out of the wagons, unbuckling horses and hurriedly leading them after Rico as fast as they could before coming back to unload the carriages. They weren’t more than fifty people at best. Levi wondered if the rest really was with Erwin.

Levi peeled off his cape, tangling it around Eric before the little one ran off towards his aunt to be caught by Mikasa and carried inside like a bag as well. Their carriage was becoming emptier and emptier, but Eren still sat there without moving a muscle. Levi shot the brunette a questioning look as he slowly got up beside him.

Eren sighed in relief, unresponsively staring off as Levi touched his knee, kneading it a bit to wake the boy out of his daze. “Kid? Hey, babe, come on. Come”, the Corporal whispered, gently urging Eren to get moving. “Can you walk?”

“Huh? Yeah, I can”, Eren replied obviously, seeming surprised over Levi’s question.

“You don’t want me to carry you?” Levi waited for some kind of assurance of the younger, but Eren just tiredly shook his head after his eyes fell shut again.

The Captain didn’t need any more indications, not waiting to pick Eren up into his strong arms without warning and jumping out the back of the wagon. Emilia was already half asleep against Eren’s chest again, but he started squeaking when the drizzling rain hit his cold face.

Eren gasped remorsefully, frowning in hurt as he cupped a hand over the baby’s head to shield it. The noney huffed in exhaustion, letting his own head tip over to rest it in Levi’s shoulder as the man carried them. Eren wanted nothing more than to escape this horrible weather and get inside where it was dry and warm, fast. Some place cushy where he could curl around his babies and keep them safe from the cruel outside and make sure they were all comfy snuggled up in a bed so they could get their much needed rest.

After hours of travelling, and all night too, the atmosphere was heavy and weighed down despite the relief the arrival brought. Everyone was dead. Even Walter slumped like a wet mop to his new room Rico had shown him. It was kind of satisfying to Eren to see him like that, though Eren himself was letting his man carry him.

All the way to the first bed they could find. One that was fortunately big enough since Rico had assigned them to a former superior officer’s chamber because they had two children. And the room was well centered which meant the shifters could gather in the rooms around it just like Walter had demanded.

Eric staggered through the new place, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Eren watched the child tumble as Levi set him down, handing Emilia to the Corporal so Eren had his hands free to catch Eric.

He crouched down to his son when the toddler fell over, bouncing onto his booty. “Whoops. Are you dizzy, baby?” Eren wrapped his hands around Eric’s little tummy to steady his faltering, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. The baby was a bit too stunned or maybe even too drained to answer, his curious eyes sinking into his lap in defeat as Eren lowered his voice to a sweet whisper: “My poor bumblebee, are you that sleepy, huh? We gotta get you to bed, little man.”

Eric was strangely dazed, heavy lids slowly falling shut every time he snapped them open. Eren noticed it, brows furrowing in concern as he picked the bundle up off the floor and hurried to the bed with him. Levi followed them after he had comforted Emilia against his shoulder once again, his free hand grabbing some of their pillows to build a nest for the baby.

“Alright, pigeon. We’re almost done”, he murmured as he took off Lelly’s wet onesie and the cravat that actually belonged to Levi but Emilia always wore like a ribbon around his collar, kind of like a bib.

Levi stripped the baby all naked, quickly rubbing him dry before hastily slipping off his own damp clothes. He leaned in, bending over Emilia to take his tiny hands and press them to his lips, trying to warm them up in between kisses.  
The dozy bundle’s mouth motioned open and closed without a single tune coming out as his daddy cuddled him. Once a healthy color returned to Emilia’s fingers Levi lifted the small, bare body up, holding him to his own warmer one. He slid under the blankets with Emilia in his embrace, letting the cushions of the baby’s nest bury them both.

“Levi?”, Eren spoke quietly, worry in his voice as he brushed his fingers through Eric’s soaked hair, clamping the child against his chest protectively. “Eric’s fainting”, he whined helplessly, not knowing what to do.

“Put him to sleep. I’ll be glad to join him any minute now”, the older mumbled drowsily. “Tomorrow we’ll have enough time to recover from everything else, but now we just need a bed, Eren.”

The brunette sighed, caressing Eric’s pale cheeks with his knuckles. He snaked himself around his son in order to look down at the little head that rested on his chest. Eren could feel the strained puffs of breath against his skin; Eric really was out like a light, too tired to even breathe properly. Their babies had been so brave, Eren thought and his face scrunched up apologetically.

Humans were weak. Even a noney could do nothing but hope for the storm to pass, it was frustrating. Even after the titans were gone they were still weak, it stressed Eren out to no end. But as he snuggled in closer to Eric even he couldn’t struggle against sleep any longer. Eren began giving in to his heavy limbs and his throbbing body. He succumbed to the softness of the bed, agreeing to whatever Levi had said. First of all they needed rest.

That was easier said than done however as hours later striking lightning flashed in by the windows, painting the room white for milliseconds followed by thunder booming through the darkness, over and over. Eren had covered Eric up in a thick cocoon to make sure he wouldn’t be woken up by the racket. He wondered how Levi and Emilia could sleep through it at all. It would certainly be a long night for Eren.

He had no idea how much time had passed after that but the sky was already turning a deep red color, the clouds that had remained overnight reflecting the colors of the gloomy sunrise. Eren frowned when he saw it was morning already. He hadn’t managed to sleep one bit, though he also couldn’t remember being up all the time.

Eren blinked his tired eyes open forcefully, observing Eric once he found to his senses. The tiny bundle was still motionless, limply hanging in Eren’s grasp which somehow unsettled the young noney. He rocked Eric a bit, trying wake him by cooing sweet words at him. Strange enough the child didn’t respond in any way, unnerving Eren more when Eric didn’t even stir or whimper. He was completely limp and it was starting to cause Eren to panic.

Levi woke up to the sound of a piercing cry, coming from a hoarse voice that was close to dying down as it cracked disjointedly.

“Levi! Levi!”, It kept sobbing desperately, choking out swollen cries for help.

The man shot into an upright position, his sight needing a moment or two to adjust, but he could see Eren’s hunched figure helplessly shaking a tiny body in his arms. “Ere-“, Levi tried to speak up, but he was cut off, silenced by his dry and husky throat.

“Help me- help!”, Eren wept heartbrokenly, breathing hitching incoherently. “Eric’s not waking up! He won’t move!”

Levi’s mind was still clouded, alarmed by Eren’s words and he blindly crawled to the other side of the bed. He grabbed Eric from Eren to frantically check him over, Eren just starting to cry harder.

“He’s breathing”, Levi hissed, but it did nothing to calm him. He hectically rubbed the child’s stomach and chest, trying to wake him. “Hanji- Get Hanji!!”, Levi snapped at Eren, the boy practically falling out of bed and running for the door. Emilia started whining in confusion soon after, kicking his legs helplessly.

“Han- he- Mh!...” Eren couldn’t even speak due to how badly he was shaking in fear for his baby. His lungs were jerking violently to get air in, but it just caused Eren’s sides to sting with a stabbing pain. He ignored it, banging against Hanji’s door for barely five seconds when it swung open. “Han-ji, help! Eric- he, he’s-!” Eren was interrupted by another breathy wail that he failed to suppress.

The Major’s eyes were wide in alert and they rushed forward immediately, grabbing Eren by the arms to keep him from quaking. “Eren, calm down and speak to me! What’s wrong?”

“No, no, please- no.” Eren shook his head, dropping his face into his hands as he continued to gasp for air while trying to explain. “You have to come- Help, please.” He cried out more strangled sounds, letting Hanji pull him along once they sternly recognized this was an emergency.

“Levi, what’s going on?”, Hanji spoke up as they entered the room, Emilia coughing from how hard he was crying by now and Levi was rocking Eric in his arm.

Eric had his eyes wide open in bewilderment as his father pressed a cloth to his mouth and nose, the white fabric stained with crimson. Hanji stared for a few seconds, hands shaking as they debated over what to do first.  
Eren was still trembling beside them, swallowing heavily as he was slowly starting to catch his breath again, seeing Eric was awake and clutching his daddy’s wrist.

But Levi didn’t look up, frozen in place unresponsively. His blank eyes were locked on his son, the man’s pale face wiped clean of all human emotions. Hanji recognized he was in shock as Levi’s brows began twitching in disbelief. This wasn’t happening. He was not just wiping blood off his son’s face, his head kept telling himself. The frantic talking in Levi’s mind subsided, becoming quieter and quieter until he went completely numb.

“Regulate his temperature!”, Hanji commanded at once, grasping Eren by the arm again when the boy tried to run up to Levi and Eric. “Eren, you bring Emilia to Armin, right now! Don’t let him stay here!”

“No, please, I can’t-“, Eren begged weakly but in panic, voice already giving up as well as his body. His legs were trembling; he was close to breaking down no doubt. He couldn’t carry Emilia around like this. He wanted his Eric, his baby needed him.

“Get him in the other room!”, Hanji barked seriously, Levi not even reacting when his comrade hurried over and took Emilia from beside him. “Bring him to Armin and come back.” The Major held on to Eren, first making sure he was holding Emmy securely before letting the two go.

Eren nodded shakily, stumbling out of the room with the crying bundle and Hanji’s head snapped in Levi’s direction again. “Give him water, I’ll be right back”, they spoke firmly, but not for long. Once they left the room to head outside they began sniffling slowly but surely.

Eren couldn’t understand any of this; he didn’t know what was happening. He barged into Armin and Jean’s room mechanically as if he were remote controlled, the crying baby in his arms waking the pair instantly. “Armin, please-“, Eren stammered brokenly.

The blond rose from the bed in surprise, looking around in confusion before he recognized Eren in pajamas. “Eren?” Though he was tired, Armin noticed the grave look of fright on his friend’s face and his sky blue eyes widened. “What happened?”, he tried to ask calmly.

“Y-you have to take Emilia, I can’t-… Right now, Eric is… Eric’s hurt”, Eren choked out quietly, gradually forcing back his composure.

“Huh? Why?” Armin paced up to the brunette, taking Emilia when Eren handed him the squirmy bundle that was still fussing over being ignored and alone.

“I- I don’t know but- he needs me. Can you take care of Emilia for me, please?”, Eren begged, words shuddering with every breath he took and it made Armin tremble from within. “Hanji said to keep him here, o-ok?”

Jean had sat up, frowning in disbelief as he watched Armin tightly clutching Emmy, paralyzed by the agony in Eren’s pleas. He couldn’t imagine what must’ve occurred all of a sudden and he could only watch as Eren ran off again, legs obviously weak and nearly dropping him with every step he took.

“J-Jean…”, Armin stammered helplessly. “Can you please… get me Mikasa?” Whatever happened the blond did not want to be alone with this and he was sure Eren would need his sister to do something. If anyone could help it was Mikasa, she’d make everything ok, wouldn’t she?

Hanji took a deep, quivering breath. Hadn’t they said they were safe? Was their dearest friend about to lose his child now because of this? Twelve hours at best is what it would take to get infected and show first symptoms, that was what Hanji had said. Eric actually having the child’s fever was impossible, right? It had been far more than twelve hours. Maybe it was just a random nosebleed due to a cold he’d caught or a dry nose.

The Major’s heart was racing with dread and they hastily hauled a bucket of rainwater over their shoulder, wanting to hurry back to Levi and Eric as soon as possible. Unfortunately their hands kept vibrating powerlessly as they tried to think of all kinds of stories why this would be impossible, or how Eric would be just fine.

But the truth was, if his temperature rose after this, it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize but this chapter is so short on purpose!  
> Just in case, fluffy tiny fanart that leads to my tumblr:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/144877850166/a-tiny-lil-fanart-for-my-fic-just-mpreg-things)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sings dramatically: Cuz I’m only humaaaaaan~ and I know I fucked up bad!
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

“Jean?” Mikasa hastily grabbed at her hair to get them out of her face so she could be sure it was Jean she was looking at. She’d been lying awake with Annie for a while already so she wasn’t as tired as she appeared to be, but it took her a few seconds to register the panicked teen in her doorway.

“Armin needs you to come over. Please. It’s Eren”, Jean spluttered nervously, trying to maintain a hushed tone. They were already causing enough ruckus and he didn’t want to wake anybody that should mind their own business.

“What’s wrong with Eren?”, Mikasa snapped through gritted teeth, causing Jean to wave his hands frantically.

“Shhh! Not so loud. I really don’t know what’s going on. He brought Emilia to us, looking like he was about to break down in tears.” Jean watched as Mikasa’s eyes widened only to lower into a glare right after.

The raven hurried back to Annie, grabbing her scarf from the pillows, while she put on some clothes. “I’ll go see Eren.”

“I’m coming, too.” Annie hurried herself out of the bed, a hand on her belly and worry on her face.

“Annie-“

“I can’t stay here as if nothing were. This sounds serious”, she added when Mikasa gave her a warning look of uncertainty.

“But Hanji said you can’t have any more stress”, Mikasa pointed out in slight protest and her expression sank in a silent plea.

The blond shook her head slowly, stepping up to the taller and taking her hand. “Mikasa, I don’t like this. Something’s horribly wrong, I feel it.” If Annie had to describe it, she’d say it were her overly sensitive mother instincts sensing something and making her queasy. Whatever it was, she didn’t want to be alone. “I’m scared”, she whispered deeply, moving closer into her partner.

“Alright”, Mikasa whispered back in defeat, the blond’s chilling words rattling at her calm. “But don’t be scared, Annie. I’m right beside you.” She squeezed the girl’s hand, turning to Jean with a firm expression before following him. The three dashed off, pacing down the hallway to Eren’s room as fast as their wobbly legs would let them.

Eren and Hanji stood outside the room, the boy struggling to get inside as Hanji held him back, dodging his desperately lashing arms. “Eren, wait”, the Major mumbled quietly, false composure covering up their distraught exterior while they tried to keep Eren still without hurting him.

“Please-“, voice swollen from crying, Eren immediately began begging without even listening to Hanji. “I can’t leave him-“ He attempted to yank himself out of their grasp. Messy hair fell into his face, obstructing his view as he quickly realized he was too weak. He let his head fall, limply hunching over.

“Hear me out. You mustn’t panic, Eren, it’ll only make things worse”, Hanji stammered hastily, but who were they kidding? This was already the worst possible thing that could’ve happened. “I think Eric may- have Malfest”, it slipped out through their quivering lips.

Mikasa, Annie and Jean stopped in their tracks in shock, only meters away. Eren went silent as if something inside him had just died. He stiffened and took a step back, head shaking wildly as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Eren!”, his sister managed a broken cry, rushing forward to her brother to catch him in her arms in case he’d falter. “Major, this has to be a mistake!” The raven’s eyes desperately snapped in Hanji’s direction.

Eren’s vision was going blurry, he felt dizzy, like the ground was breaking away from under his feet. “No…”, he whimpered weakly.

“I’m so sorry”, Hanji choked out forcefully. “I’ll do whatever I can, I’ll try everything! But just, _please-_ keep Eren here, don’t let him in until he’s calmed down somehow, no matter what. Even if it’s hard-“

“No, no. No-“, Eren wailed hoarsely, repeating the word over and over as he sunk to the floor, face in his hands. “No, no, please- No. No, no.” He only went mute once he ran out of breath, strangled gasps ripping through his sore throat. “Not- I need my baby.” The pleas died down more and more as Eren eventually lost his voice.

Mikasa followed Eren to her knees immediately, still holding on to the shattered boy. “We- we can’t let this happen”, she spluttered in disbelief and oncoming rage. Her face twisted in more pain when Eren swung an arm around her, helplessly trying to hide in her embrace as he trembled.

“Er-ic”, Annie whispered, staring at the closed door wide-eyed.

Hanji, visibly troubled, shook their head in denial; they had no more words left. “Please, wait outside. I have to help Levi keep his temperature down.” They quickly picked up the bucket of water again to squeeze in by the door and pull it shut behind them.

“No! I can’t- Please!!”, Eren suddenly burst out, gripping Mikasa tighter for support as he tried to get up and hurry after Hanji.

“Eren-!”, his sister whispered in strain. She pulled him against herself, letting him cry into her shoulder.

Eren could no longer offer resistance or pull away, seeking out some sort of comfort in his sister at least. He hoarsely tried to catch his breath since there was no other way to express his agony other than to scream. Hanging in Mikasa’s strong hold powerlessly, he felt all strength drain from his crumbling frame as more sounds of hurt echoed through the hallway. He couldn’t take this, less fight against it, he wouldn't be able to do this. How could one be asked to abandon one’s own child? It was crushing Eren from within, his entire body was in such pain, he could barely think.

“Mikasa. Mikasa, please”, the brunette whined hopelessly into the girl’s scarf, clinging to her frantically. As if there was anything she could do about this; but Eren was too desperate to think rationally, his hands beginning to claw at his sister’s blouse for help.

Mikasa was silent, face empty as she motionlessly hugged her brother close. She had promised to keep him from harm the day they’d first met, but she was useless now, her mind going numb as it played out dreadful scenarios of what would happen next. How could she,- how could anybody protect Eren from this? Who would protect Eric?

“Not Eric…”, an even quieter voice whimpered, but Mikasa was too dazed now to realize it were Annie’s words. The girl unnoticeably shuffled forward, heading for the door in complete trance.

Jean still watched Eren and Mikasa in horror, frozen in place until he caught sight of Annie. The blond reached out for the doorknob long before she was within its reach and Jean had to mentally kick himself to react in time.

“Annie, wait”, he croaked unsteadily, stumbling after her to stop her. He hardly had any control over himself anymore.

“But, Eric’s-… an innocent child. We can’t just let him die”, Annie’s protests were nearly drowned out by her own suppressed sobs. She shuddered with each word she forced out, daring to break down.

She didn’t want to believe this, having to imagine Eric being gone. How could they all just sit still? They couldn’t just stand out here and wait, could they?

“That’s… no longer within our might”, Jean’s tone dropped grimly. He didn’t want to let Eren hear this, glancing over at him in concern and pity. He turned away again, unable to see the boy like that and stared at his own reflection in Annie’s wide pale eyes. “In any case… for now, Hanji said to stay away. Even if you go in there, you can’t help”, Jean tried to manage a firm tone, struggling to be reasonable before they’d all panic.

Annie let out a silent gasp of realization, lips quivering reluctantly. Her gaze sunk in defeat, a hand coming up to cover her mouth and immediately after, tears started trickling onto her fingers. Mikasa still cradled Eren against herself as the boy let out childlike sobs, hitching for air. She could barely hear them, senses having shut down. But she could feel Eren’s body shaking violently in her clasp and she could do nothing to stop it.  
The raven slowly blinked out the windows of the hallway as the sun rose, throwing long shadows over the courtyard and the ruins in the distance. Like the bringer of a horrible message, Mikasa narrowed her glare against the bright, hateful rays. She felt taunted by their light, her tormented brother resting in her arms right in front of her. And all hopes of this being a nightmare they could still wake up out of were destroyed when the golden light confirmed the reality of it all.

With whatever little resolve Mikasa had left, she cursed this day in a last desperate attempt to stop the dawn from breaking. Because she couldn’t stop what it may bring. Because she knew 24 hours was the longest any child had ever held out fighting Malfest once the fever kicked in. And a day, that would pass in the blink of an eye - Eric had no chance, this wasn’t fair.

Mikasa started rocking slightly when Eren’s sobs broke down to unintelligible whines. She tried to comfort him, running shaky fingers through his hair; unable to let the hysteric boy into the room with his son. He continued to beg Mikasa for Eric, to be able to see the little one, though he knew it was futile. He didn’t even possess the energy to just walk in there by himself, limply lying in Mikasa’s hug, only occasionally shoving himself closer into his sister to nudge her and get her to give in to his pleas. But then what? Would he have to watch his baby die? Could he really do that?

Annie stepped back from Jean, faltering and grabbing the wall to lean against just in time. Jean stumbled after her in case she’d fall, but he joined her once he saw her sliding to the ground. He decided he wouldn’t tell Armin about this just yet. Somebody had to maintain a halfway calm state in order to care for Emilia and they didn’t need more tears at the moment. With that in mind, Jean sunk against the wall as well. They lost track of time, didn’t know how long they waited outside, neither of them able to move.

Eren only kept shaking his head, rubbing his wet face into Mikasa’s neck in exhaustion when he wasn’t gripping his own hair furiously. A deadly child’s fever would take his baby from him? This couldn’t happen to them. Not their baby. His… and Levi’s… Their Eric. He could never accept this, ever. This would destroy him for life.

It didn’t take long anymore until Armin finally came to check on them. He’d been restless ever since Eren had brought Emilia with that panicked and yet dead expression. The baby had fallen asleep again after Armin had kept him occupied for a while, otherwise the blond would have shown up sooner, but the little one had been inconsolable. Emilia had needed Armin to be there or else he wouldn't have been able to breathe from all his crying.

Armin froze in shock the moment he peeked out by the door. He was met with four figures sitting in the hallway, either trembling uncontrollably or occasionally jerking, as if they were trapped in a bad dream. Jean quickly stood before the boy could even speak up and hurried towards him to usher him back into the room.

“Jean-“, Armin stammered, voice swollen from dread. Jean signed for him to be quiet, pressing a finger to Armin’s lips.

“Sh-sh. Stay here”, Jean whispered before pacing back into the hallway to where Mikasa had cowered with Eren. “Mikasa, take care of Annie for a sec. I’ll get Eren inside.” He urged, already putting an arm around the brunette to pick him up bridal style.

“No-“, Eren whispered brokenly, wincing when he felt Jean tighten his grip on him. “I’m not going. I’m not going anywhere”, he whimpered hoarsely, clinging to Mikasa. “I won’t leave my baby.”

Jean looked at the raven haired girl sternly, shaking his head. The soldiers would soon wake up and ask questions if they found them like this; Mikasa knew they couldn’t stay here and nodded reluctantly before forcing herself to let go of her brother.

“No- hic! No!”, Eren cried out helplessly as Jean lifted him up off the ground. However the brunette couldn’t struggle much other than twist his fists into Jean’s shirt weakly and he dug his face into the teen’s neck in frustration as his wailing got louder, adding to the pain in his sore throat. “Don’t take me away!! Eric!!”, he let out a piercing cry which surely would have woken the whole castle had it not been muffled by Jean’s firm shoulder.

Armin was still standing by the door like a statue as he watched Eren try to kick his way free while Jean carried him to the nearest sofa.

“Lev- Levi!!”, Eren tried to call for the man, his breath hitching wildly.

Jean cupped the back of his head to keep Eren in place and his outburst as quiet as possible, but the boy already seemed to be losing his energy way too rapidly once again. His voice died down, but his breathing quickened, getting heavier and heavier until Jean finally realized he was hyperventilating.

Jean gasped in worry, putting Eren down on the sofa to kneel in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. “Easy, Ere- Mikasa!”, he called out once the girl had walked in with Annie and closed the door.

Mikasa straightened attentively, racing over to Eren, her eyes wide in fear. “Eren!”

“Wait- give him… give him something to-!”, Annie stammered as she hurried past a still solid Armin to try and help. “Armin!”, she ripped the blond out of his trance, looking back at him incredulously.

Armin yelped in surprise and confusion before he started scrambling through the room as well in search of something akin to a bag. He felt like he was moving so slow, much too slow. His body wasn’t listening and the minutes passed by. It was as if Armin could hear the seconds ticking in the back of his head and tears of alarm were starting to spill over his face.

He was of now help at all and he didn’t even know what was going on or why this was happening. His crying wasn’t making things easier as he started to shake and suddenly a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to stop what he was doing.

“Armin, calm down… He’s alright now”, Jean spoke, turning the blond over so he could look at him and take him into his arms.

Armin went silent again. He could see over Jean’s shoulder that Eren had already calmed down again, limply clinging to Mikasa’s neck as she rubbed his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry”, Jean whispered in Armin’s ear, pulling him from his thoughts once again. Jean didn’t exactly know for what exactly he was apologizing yet, but there were a lot of things. First of all, Eren would definitely _not_ be alright, far from it. And he would somehow have to explain this to Armin now.

As expected, it took Armin a very long time to process Jean’s words. He tried to think back to the last time he’d been this shell-shocked. Unable to move, unable to speak. The time he saw Eren being eaten by a titan, years ago. The time they’d left the underground and ran into Annie as the female titan by coincidence. And now, this was honestly the worst, it beat everything. They were free and yet they still weren’t safe from death. They were still damned to lose the ones close to them.

Armin sat on the bed completely motionless, staring over at the sleeping baby between the pillows. He nervously fiddled around the child every now and then. Adjusting the covers or checking Emilia’s temperature, Armin was fidgeting back and forth, eyes flicking over at his weeping friend, then at the clock, then back to Emilia.

The blond kept telling himself it wasn’t true, everything Jean had said. It couldn’t be. What if Eric had infected Emilia as well? They always slept in the same bed and were extremely close. Armin’s mind, despite the shock it was in, was still automatically trying to calculate and predict the worst possible outcomes in utter panic, like it did usually in stress situations. He was a strategist, shaking in fear of his own assumptions which hardly ever lacked accuracy. Strategy would do no good in this situation, whether they liked it or not, they were all forced to accept this and couldn’t do a damn thing. It was leaving Armin a hysterical mess.

He felt his entire body go cold whenever he glanced over at Eren, shivers racking both him and the brunette that had gone paler than a sheet of paper. Armin felt sick to his stomach and yet he could barely move, as if someone had turned off an essential switch in his head and he could only act on instinct from here on out. Withdrawn from the outside.  
He unconsciously but purposely occupied himself with guarding Emilia like a desperate mother-hen. Perhaps to distract himself, perhaps to prevent something bad from happening to the little bundle, all the while trying to block out the quiet whimpers of his friend. Armin’s own tears would no longer come, they just wouldn’t. And he was afraid, if he opened his mouth, just more mischief would spill from it.

Bad news for Emilia. Bad news for them all.

Hanji crouched by the bed, wringing out another cloth they had dipped into the bucket of cold water; a deep frown hidden beneath their glasses. They’d had to hold their breath while approaching Levi, blankly trying to keep it together so they wouldn’t burst into tears right then and there; the moment they saw the two figures on the bed. But the drill of the emergency was distracting enough for Hanji to not even have time to do that and they scrambled as fast as they could, doing everything they could think of to help.

Levi was bent around the tiny being in his arms like a protective dome. The faltering image of a desperate parent, trying to hold on to his child as though it would slip away. Hanji didn’t want to think about what Levi would do if Eric really did. Their thoughts were drifting in and out of either going blank or creating horror scenes of someone going amok.

Levi’s grey eyes were forced to narrow slits, refusing to let any tears flow as his free hand pushed the wet strands out of Eric’s already glistening forehead. Eric still shoved at Levi’s other hand, trying to get the bloody tissue out of his face, but the man shook his head apologetically.

“Eric, don’t.”

“No. Dade, I don’ wan’”, Eric pleaded, his hoarse voice muffled in the fabric. “Em dizzeh.”

“I know, sweetie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for this”, Levi whispered tonelessly. Eric obviously didn’t know what was going on or what was happening, no one could explain something like that.

The Major’s face scrunched up even more when they heard the bundle’s whines of complaint that kept ringing through the room gently and every so often. For two hours at least, Hanji hadn’t really kept track of time. Levi held Eric’s tiny hand, kneading it with his thumb continuously in hopes that it would keep him awake and conscious. Or at least so the dazed child could register that his father was there.

“Careful”, Hanji murmured, pressing another wet cloth to Eric’s reddened forehead. “Make sure to keep his face and neck cold, alright?” They were already busy replacing the towels around Eric’s legs again.

Levi just gave a faint nod, taking the cloth and dragging it across the child’s face to cool him down. Hanji had taken the bloodied tissue beforehand and wiped Eric clean before getting another cold cloth. The nosebleed had stopped, but that just announced the next stage of the fever.

Levi shifted several times, cradling the baby some more when Eric continued to hum in discomfort. “Daddy, I no…”, he mumbled tiredly, probably due to some hallucination.

Levi could keep him awake, but he couldn't prevent Eric's mind from playing tricks on him. So the man just kept on running the cloth over Eric’s soft skin, whispering to him that he would be ok, that he was safe in his daddy’s arms, no matter what of it was true. Levi didn’t know and didn’t care how much time passed, but he knew he forced Eric to drink something every ten minutes and he’d done so several times by now. The toddler cried occasionally, either in pain or fear, not even Hanji could tell.

“Nah”, Eric coughed reluctantly, sniveling as he rubbed his face into Levi’s chest in protest. “Dade, make et stop.”

Levi let out a shuddering sigh, Eric’s pleas crippling his heart as he frowned down at the sick child helplessly. “Stay with me, kid…”, he whispered in desperation, rocking his son gently and pressing his lips to Eric’s hot face. “Don’t you do this. Stay with me.” The words were barely out when the little one’s expression relaxed and he went unconscious again. “Dammit- Hanji, help me”, Levi growled in frustration and alarm, teeth gritted as he could only watch, at a loss of how to comfort his own son.

“I can’t do more than this, Levi”, Hanji spoke in defeat, hastily replacing the old cloths with some new ones. “Just let him rest. And keep him hydrated.” Their words were shaky with uncertainty as well. They knew it wouldn’t help much, it wouldn’t save Eric. It wouldn’t be dragged out; it would simply end in a matter of hours.

“Where’s Eren?”, Levi hissed lowly, arms locked around Eric as a more threatening aura formed around him.

“Mikasa is taking care of him. I couldn’t let him in here”, Hanji whispered apologetically, quickly sinking their gaze to the ground.

“He’s Eric’s noney-“, the Captain pointed out angrily.

“He broke down, Levi”, Hanji spoke up firmly. That was enough reason. “I’ll go find out if he’s able to come see you.”

Levi didn’t reply or react in any way, still staring down at Eric emptily as if he couldn’t even hear his companion. Not waiting for an answer, Hanji spun around, heading for the door. But right before they were about to open it there was a firm knock.

“Yes?” The Major opened up slowly, meeting dark brown eyes. “A-Arthur?”

“That’s still _Sargent_ Arthur to you, Major”, the man grumbled and Levi glared into the direction of the voices in surprise.

Arthur was one of those that felt they were more valuable than the shifters and he made no exceptions even with his own ‘fellow superior.’ He’d been assigned to survey Hanji’s researches with some other men and the Major had completely forgotten their duties and the contract, obviously.

“Might I ask why I find you here at this hour without informing anyone of your whereabouts?”, Arthur questioned in a strict tone and Hanji frowned in fury, stepping out of the room and practically forcing the Sargent to take a few steps back.

“Might _I_ remind you that I do not need allowance to see the Captain, the man who is responsible for my supervision first and foremost? Long before you, he is in charge”, Hanji nearly spat, pulling down their glasses they had pushed up into their hair earlier. They sighed, leaning back to get out of Arthur’s face of suspicion. Suddenly, the Major forced up a cheerful smile, masking their anger and distress as their voice pitched: “Don’t take it personally. We were just having a chat and I overlooked the time, is all.” Hanji pulled the door shut behind them. “You probably noticed, I was just leaving.”

Levi could only hear the muffled voices grow silent as the door fell shut and he stared after Hanji with unease. The Major would be busy now and Levi was already anxious enough as it was. He cradled Eric closer, wanting to hide the little one in his embrace in a helpless attempt to keep him safe. Now they were alone.

Jean stood beside the bed, observing Armin carefully as the blond still nervously looked back and forth between Eren, Emilia and the clock on the wall. If Emmy made it for the next twelve hours, they’d know he hadn’t been infected. But time wasn’t going to pass any faster or slower than usual, in fact it felt like time had stopped.

“That’s it”, Jean suddenly grumbled. “I’ll go ask Ymir and Krista to help me keep Walter occupied. Major Hanji should already be busy with research by now; he’ll be asking questions soon if they don’t show up.”

Armin finally looked up in worry. “But…”

“We’ll think of something.” Jean straightened, features hardening bitterly before he promptly headed for the door.

What he dreaded the most, was Walter finding out about this. For Walter it would just mean one less potential shifter, but also the possibility of Malfest spreading over the clan once more, it made Jean’s blood boil. If anything, he wanted to make sure they kept this secret from Walter for as long as possible. If only for Eren’s sake. Corporal Levi, as well, couldn’t just take the day off without a proper explanation and Jean wanted to take care of that.

“Ah- just the man I was looking for”, Hanji spoke up, almost running into Jean when the teen stepped out of the room. Jean quickly spied Arthur behind Hanji and his brows knitted together nervously. “Jean.” Hanji drew back his attention with a strangely natural tone in voice. “Could you tell Eren to cut his visit with Armin short? Levi wanted to see him.”

Jean stared at Hanji for a few moments before he slowly nodded, features remaining earnest. “Yes, sir. Also-… as planned, I’ll come by your quarters with Ymir and Krista later on”, he informed briefly.

Hanji got the hint, waving him off. “Of course. Don’t forget.” They skipped on, trying not to let anything show, especially around Arthur. “Oh and-“ Hanji halted suddenly. “If you see Walter, tell him Levi caught a mean cold and sounds like a chain-smoker, he’s staying in for a while.”

Jean nodded again, watching as Arthur followed after the Major, throwing distrustful looks at Jean. “What are you up to with those shifter brats, Major?”, Arthur mumbled, unimpressed by Hanji’s, as always, lighthearted act.

“Ah- ah!” Hanji scolded, wagging a warning finger in the air. “We’ll be minding our own business, won’t we, Sargent?” The Major teased on purpose, knowingly causing Arthur to quake with anger.

“Eren”, Jean spoke up, having walked back to the sofa where Mikasa was kneeling in front of her brother. “Captain Levi needs you.”

Eren flinched, pressing his glassy eyes shut when he heard the name. He’d failed Levi, he felt so damn guilty and so wrecked. Levi _needed_ him, Eric needed him, and Eren was sitting here, useless and withdrawn, not even able to breathe on his own. He'd only burden Levi more if he went over there and clung to the Corporal in fear and desperation, he couldn't comfort the man or reassure him, nor could he cure Malfest. Eren wasn’t even sure if he could bear to see Levi like this, or bear to let Levi see him like this, but he needed to see their baby no matter what, and there wasn’t much fight left in Eren to make an inner struggle possible. Everything else wasn't important, he just wanted Eric safe. He gripped Mikasa’s blouse, holding her close as if he’d break apart if he were to ever let her go.

“Take me to him”, he whispered dryly with every bit of strength he could muster, instantly starting to falter as he urged himself forward and off the sofa. Despite Mikasa’s protest, Eren forced himself into an upright position, ignoring her concerns as she held out her arms to hold on to him.

“I’ll take him”, Mikasa assured Jean, letting Eren cling to her side though the boy was apparently trying to push himself away to stand on his own two feet, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d only fall apart all over again. “Let me help, Eren”, his sister spoke in a hushed manner and there was no way Eren could've protested.

Mikasa's face darkened in defeat and pain that she had stopped trying to hide long ago. She could only try to support Eren as he impatiently dragged her along, hastily shuffling out of the room while Jean told Annie and Armin to stay with Emilia once more.

“Eren...”, Mikasa mumbled as they headed out into the hallway.

“I can’t lose my baby, Mikasa”, Eren pleaded still, just like he had been for the past two hours and he still cringed with every word. He stared on, eyes fixed on the door to his room fearfully.

Mikasa didn’t know how to respond. There were no words that would make this ok, that would soothe Eren’s pain. A parent wasn’t meant to lose a child. Parents were meant to watch them grow. Eren had started to understand everything now, why his mother had been so reluctant to let him join the survey corps and how she’d managed to give her life for Mikasa and him so they would escape. Eren would do exactly the same without question, now that he knew.

And it had been years since he’d last cried for his mother, but now he was so frightened and so helpless like never before, just like a lost child. He didn’t know what else to do. So the brunette closed his eyes and prayed to his mother, wherever she was up there, that she may let him keep his son. That she wouldn’t let anybody take Eric from him, if she even had such power, or if she could at least see him down here.

“Eren”, Mikasa whispered to the boy once more, waiting for him to open his eyes, and once he did he realized they were already standing in the doorway, Levi looking up from the bundled up child in his arms expressionlessly. His hair was disheveled and his eyes red, but he still showed no emotion.

Eren’s heart began twisting and he unexpectedly tore away from Mikasa, forcing his shaky legs to run as fast as they could. He panted heavily as new tears spilled over his cheeks and he hurried towards Levi, throwing himself at the bed to crawl on top.

“Eric-“, he whimpered huskily, voice cracking as his sudden rush of strength faded within seconds. “Levi-… Levi what…”

The Corporal didn’t speak, only gradually revealed Eric’s little frame, removing the thin blanket Eric had been clawing at. Eren faintly gasped at the sight of his beloved, poor, little angel. Eren was too stiff to really make a move towards him, but his will overpowered his physical strength. Eyes narrowing in hurt and throat tightening from the inside out, Eren could barely breathe as he shuffled closer to Levi. The man lowered Eric to carefully give him to his noney once the boy desperately reached out.

“Baby,-“, Eren cried apologetically when Eric jerked in his sleep. “I’m here…”, the brunette whispered breathily, squeezing the tiny being against his chest. “Noney’s here.” He began rocking back and forth like an abandoned child, pressing his face into Eric’s dark hair and peppering him with needy and imprecise kisses.

Not leaving his baby out of his sight or his arms for that matter, Eren continued to sob quietly, growing more distant to let nobody in, not near his baby. “I’m not leaving anymore. I’m so sorry. I’m not going anywhere”, Eren managed to whisper to the unconscious little bundle a last time before his lips started trembling too severely.

The young noney was soon forced to calm down either way, when his body just couldn’t take the amount of stress anymore and before he would risk collapsing, he wisely chose to soothe his tense frame and loosen up a bit. Too weak to resist, too weak to keep up his constantly alert stance and there was no end to it; there would _never_ be a way of coping to Eren.  
Simply holding Eric in his arms used to put him at ease, now it was just purely and utterly devastating to witness the little one’s suffering, Eric’s tiny fists twisting into Eren’s shirt.

Levi could sense Eren’s distress and read his riled up mind just by watching the boy’s trembling cease reluctantly. He could see Eren giving up, losing the upper hand to the situation just like the Corporal had. Levi’s empty gaze drifted to Mikasa’s equally as blank stare and he nodded at her in thanks, blinking slowly as if he were too tired to really stay awake. Too drained from enduring this, exhausted from simply standing by, but he forced himself.

“You can go back. Take care of Annie and help Armin with Emilia, please.” His otherwise silky voice sounded like that of a stranger to Mikasa, drenched in agony.

“I will… I’ll just… get you some fresh water”, the girl mumbled quietly, picking up the bucket beside the bed with a lowered posture.

“Thanks”, the older whispered, sinking his head to let it dangle as he ran a hand through his black hair tiredly. Eren didn’t notice any of it, cradling Eric close and cooing things to him despite how swollen his voice was.

Hoping it would somehow soothe Eric, Eren promised he wouldn’t leave him, ever, and that he would never let anything happen to him. And he kept his promise for the following hours. Neither Levi nor Eren left the room, ate or slept. They took turns in holding their son and keeping him cooled off with the cloths, making sure none of them got too warm and always making them fresh.

But no matter how close they stayed within Eric’s reach, it didn’t stop Eric from crying for his parents during the short moments he woke up. His condition wasn’t getting any better, shortening the few times he was conscious and increasing those in which he lingered in a type of half-sleep.  
The room was completely silent aside from Eric’s occasional weeps of confusion, and Levi and Eren, as well, didn’t speak at all. Unless Eren once again couldn’t take seeing their baby like this anymore and started breaking apart into sobs and gasps for air. Levi tried to be there for him, tried to be strong. He would pull the brunette into his lap along with Eric and would try to comfort Eren until he’d either run out of energy or breath. It was all Levi could do.

Despite how weak they were, they continued like that far beyond the point of exhaustion. Both of them were tired, both were scared and both were alone even though the two didn’t leave one another. It could’ve been days, it could’ve been minutes they spent in that dead silence. Then, the sound of nimble fingers tapping against wood could be heard.  
Normally when there was a knock on the door, it was Mikasa looking after them, bringing fresh water or food that neither of them even bothered to touch, but this time it was Armin, with Jean standing in the back, purposely avoiding any stares.

“Captain…”, Armin whispered shakily, stepping into the room with wary but rushed movements. “You have to get Eren to come with us… Just for a while. You’ve been here for over twelve hours and Emilia-, Emilia needs to be fed-“

“I’m not leaving”, came Eren's instant reply. He sobbed reluctantly, shaking his head with an absent and stubborn expression as he stared down at the shuddering child in his arms.

“Eren-!”, Jean growled, leaping forward past Armin, but the blond grabbed his arm hastily.

“Jean”, he hissed helplessly and the taller stopped himself with a look of disbelief on his face.

Jean blatantly refused to accept this. He’d been in the other room with Armin long enough now; he’d heard Emilia’s heartbreaking cries. The baby should’ve been fed and taken care of hours ago.

“Eren, you need a break, and Emilia needs _you”,_ Armin tried to explain, begging with worry in his voice. “You can’t forget about him like this and endanger the one child you still ha-…", he broke off in shock the moment he realized he’d gone too far.

Eren didn’t respond, not allowing himself to hear those words and let them get to him. Nothing was taking his son from him, he’d destroy everything and everyone before that could happen. Levi’s eyes narrowed in protest as his face scrunched up, attempting to keep his pain to himself from where he sat behind Eren, arms wrapping around the boy’s abdomen.  
He clung to the younger like a child would to its noney, not quite sure if he should comfort Eren, or let himself be comforted by Eren instead. Armin had said it and he was right. But they couldn’t give up on Emilia _nor_ Eric. Of course this was awful and Eren wouldn’t be convinced to leave Eric easily. 

Levi had been too afraid to even speak to him properly in the last few hours, too afraid of hurting him more and being that one push that would cause Eren to tip over and burst into a fit of destruction. Who knew what a furious and helpless noney that could turn into a titan was capable of?

“Ngh”, Jean grunted out of impatience. “Eren, if you won’t feed your child, Annie will!”, he threatened angrily.

“Let her then”, Eren snapped through clenched teeth and stifled sobs. “Midwives used to do it all the time.”

The brunette’s response only enraged Jean more. He just couldn’t believe this; he couldn’t watch Eren give up. Anyone but him. That brat that had made him join the Survey Corps after Marco's death, only Eren had convinced him because he'd refused to give up either. “You can’t just sit here and suffocate yourself in self-pity while your only other child needs you! Eren!”, Jean barked and Armin gasped, fighting back tears as he gripped his arm tighter, this time out of hurt.

“Jean, please…”, the blond whimpered in defeat when Eren still wouldn’t answer.

“Eren, go”, Levi finally spoke up, voice firmer than expected. As if the past two minutes hadn’t happened or affected him in any way. As if it wasn’t _his_ kid’s death they were talking about.

“No-“, Eren pleaded immediately, voice pitching vulnerably when he heard Levi’s commanding tone, the one person he couldn’t disobey. The young noney clutched Eric tightly in his arms, the limp little body buried against Eren’s chest so no one could take him from him.

“Emilia hasn’t shown any symptoms for over twelve hours”, Armin forced himself to speak up again, even if Eren didn’t want to hear this while his firstborn was so close to death. Actual, unpreventable death. It still felt surreal, but it sure hurt like the real thing. Armin knew that and he took a deep shaky breath to get himself to continue: “He’ll be fine,… but please, come see him. He’s crying, he doesn’t know what’s going on. He misses you and you know he’s not allowed in here.” Nobody wanted this to repeat itself, especially now that they knew Emilia was healthy.

“Eren”, Levi urged calmly, grabbing the boy’s arms and forcing them apart. Eren began wailing faintly in protest right away. Levi pressed his lips to his neck, preventing the brunette from moving away as he whispered against Eren’s warm skin: “Let go, I’ll stay here with Eric. I promise nothing will happen to him.” Levi took the tiny being from him, Eren too weak to stop him.

“Levi, don’t-“, he begged breathlessly, more strangled noises spilling from his quivering lips. He wanted to fight back but ended up sinking into Levi’s embrace, clinging to his side while the older cradled Eric in his free arm.

Eren tried to at least hold on to the man, but Jean grabbed a hold of him, carefully pulling him against himself. Eren froze up in surprise as he did. Jean locked gazes with Levi and the Captain gave him a faint nod, his subordinate returning it.

“Eren”, Jean whispered apologetically, turning the hitching boy around. “Look at me… Come on. Armin and I will take care of you. The Corporal is here with Eric.”

Eren choked out one last incoherent sob before his whining faded in defeat. Armin finally took his hands away from his face in order to smother Eren in a tight hug. The blond wanted to apologize, tell him how sorry he was for everything that was going so horribly wrong, but there was no point. They had more important things to tend to now and they couldn’t risk Eren losing himself again.

“Let’s get you washed off first”, Armin whispered softly before letting Jean usher them towards a bathroom.

Eren just let himself be dragged along, head low between his shoulders as his face went numb once more. At least he didn’t protest or struggle as Armin helped him into the bathtub they’d readied beforehand.  
Eren had to be cleaned before he could feed Emilia or else he’d infect him because of how close he’d been to Eric. And Eren stayed motionless and quiet while Armin scrubbed him off, the blond every now and then trying to reassure his friend but… There was nothing Armin could say or do. He could only hope it wouldn’t be like this forever as he sorrowfully observed the lifeless look in Eren’s eyes.

It couldn’t end like this. It couldn’t just be over so easily. Their freedom, their dreams. Eren could see none of that anymore; he barely registered Armin beside him. He hardly recognized Emilia once the squirming baby lied in his arms only to find out he no longer had any milk due to stress. And he merely stayed unresponsive when Levi carried him back to their bed, the man digging his face into Eren’s lean shoulder, desperate for comfort. But the silence returned.

Eren curled to an unsteady ball around Eric, once again shutting out everything and everyone. No one was allowed near him anymore, that was it. He kept his eyes locked solely on his son, concentrated on cooling his burning skin and wiping up and down the small body with great care, every now and then stopping to hold a wet cloth to Eric's face.  
Eric’s whimpers became more infrequent while Eren tried everything to keep him awake, gently caressing his lips to check if the tiny being needed water, or running his fingers through Eric’s damp hair to let him know his noney was there with him. Mind and spirit were screaming at Eren to keep his baby alive no matter the cost and, as it was his instinct, he just generally kept his own body as close to Eric’s as possible, bound to the sick little bundle wholly. Therefore Eren didn’t acknowledge anyone who came close or went in and out of the room and it was clear they wouldn’t get Eren out of that bed a second time.

Now that Annie had taken over feeding Emilia as a last resolve since Eren was no longer in any condition to be producing milk, he wouldn’t listen to anybody anymore. Annie wasn’t feeling any better or mentally stable, but unlike Eren’s body, hers was able to store away enough to feed _two_ babies at once. And it was all she could do for Emilia now.

Eren wasn’t going to ask how they’d solved that problem, he didn’t speak. He didn’t care when night fell and the moon rose, or when dawn broke and Levi left him and Eric alone. He couldn’t pay it any mind; he had to protect his baby.

“Hanji”, Levi murmured tonelessly as he leaned against his door across from his companion, too exhausted to keep his upright posture. “Make it quick, I can’t leave them for long.”

“Levi…”, Hanji's voice shuddered uncharacteristically. The hallway was quiet, empty and appeared so endlessly long. “It’s been… over 24 hours. I have to be honest with you.” Hanji forced a sigh to try and remain composed as they continued: “Normal children don’t survive something like this. And Eric’s been at it for way too long… What he’s doing is- nearly impossible. This is… This is it.“

“No-… no, Hanji, that’s bullshit. Don’t say that”, Levi begged, teeth gritting stubbornly. Despite his blind fury that blurred his vision he couldn’t scream, couldn’t thrash, couldn’t express his rage. In fact, he was almost crying. “You know-! He wants to live!”, the Captain argued with a last fierce spark in his breaking voice, Hanji closing their eyes for a moment as they nodded, simply unable to bear with this.

“I’m so sorry, Levi, I’m so sorry”, they stammered helplessly on repeat. They had helped Eren bring this child into the world, the son of their dearest friend. To have him be taken way too soon? Like this? Hanji swallowed their pain, clearing their throat: “You’ll have to tell, Eren, now.”

“No. No-“ Levi shook his head unwillingly, breathing quickening to frantic huffs. He couldn’t do that, he wasn't going to accept this. He straightened, pressing himself back against the door, just wanting to shrink away by the mere thought of Eren.

“You’ll have to _prepare_ him”, Hanji insisted firmly, speaking with wavering emphasis as though they feared their own words. “You have to make him see, bring him back to reality, or you might lose him forever!”

“It can’t be, Hanji! It can’t!”, Levi suddenly shouted, shoving himself off the door aimlessly, hands balling into fists. “Tell me-! It’s not true!", the Captain demanded, but Hanji just frowned back at him wordlessly.

The Major waited until a few more seconds had passed, until they couldn’t take it anymore, no longer knew what else to do. Hanji rushed forward, arms wrapping around Levi’s trembling form like a heavy gust of wind. They pulled Levi into a tight hug, forcefully keeping him in place. “I’m so sorry- hic. Levi…”

“No”, Levi growled, tensing up, fingers digging into Hanji’s arm and shoulder as he tried to hold on to his comrade. But the Major quickly pulled away the same instant, stepping back apologetically. Hanji knew they couldn’t stay, even if Levi needed them now; whom he needed most was _Eren._ It would always be Eren. And only Levi alone could make sure the boy wouldn't be lost forever, if he lost no more time.

“I’m sorry, you have to do this.” Hanji shook their head. They lifted their wrist to their face in pain, though it did little to hide it, and dashed off without another word.

Levi was too stunned and too shocked to call after Hanji as he watched his friend become smaller and smaller in the far end of the hallway. His hands limply fell to his sides and he stumbled back towards the door. He gripped the knob, hands twitching uncontrollably as he did so. Their son was dying.

What if Levi really lost Eren, too, if the boy harmed himself because of this? What if he never recovered from this and shut Levi out? What if their first child, their precious Eric, really died here? Their baby? The longer Levi thought about it, standing outside of that room, the harder it got for him to push down that doorknob and all hopes began to leave him. If there was really nothing that could be done, they would mercilessly be forced to accept this, this cruel world commanding them to move on. Move on without their own son.

Levi had forgotten how to deal with such an amount of pain long ago. Long before he’d joined the survey corps, long before he’d met Isabel and Farlan. His only way of showing hurt was going numb, his only way of coping with agony was erasing all and every expression from his face. That’s what he did. Because he'd forgotten how to cope, or perhaps he'd never learned it in the first place, with the early death of his mother and being abandoned by his own uncle.

Eren sat in their room, persistently and desperately watching over Eric. He pressed the back of his hand to Eric’s hot cheeks and clutched his trembling little body in a death grip whenever the baby whimpered his name which seemed to be the only thing Eric could even remember how to pronounce.

“Nane”, the tiny being coughed hoarsely, gripping at Eren’s shirt with his small hands.

“Sh-shh-“, Eren shakily tried to hush Eric, rocking back and forth as warm tears poured down his already cold face. “Noney’s here, baby. I’m here”, he stammered in whispers, his breathing so unsteady he hardly managed to speak.

The door quietly opened and Eren didn’t look up as Levi slowly stepped into the room, a hand viciously rubbing at his eyes, lips swollen as if he’d bitten them.

The man didn’t want to acknowledge any of this, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Thick drops of rain began pounding against the windows as Levi wandered towards the bed. Thunder started rumbling in the distance, another severe summer storm crashing down over the land. At least it was too loud for Levi to hear the terrible, horrible words in his head as he thought about telling Eren the grave truth after all. But he couldn't when they were both like this, the boy would only throw a tantrum and cling to Eric more desperately. Levi didn't have the strength to do it.

Eren didn’t even respond to Levi’s presence in the first place, he just grew more anxious as the weather worsened, sniffling as he nestled Eric’s face against his neck in an attempt to keep him safe. The Captain watched through narrow eyes, he could strongly sense Eren’s distress as always, it would take a miracle for them to stay sane like this. And before long Levi crawled onto the bed, needing to be by Eren’s side, the brunette’s intensely quivering frame drawing Levi closer.

Strong arms came around Eren’s figure, one digging beneath the boy’s legs to lift him up and he obediently let himself sink against Levi as the man pulled them both down into the bed. He cuddled up to Eren silently, his hand finding Eric’s soft hair, gently stroking it and his eyes fell shut. They might as well have been giving up.

Buried against Levi’s firm body, Eren's worn frame finally forced him to succumb to the comfort, enough to make the boy let his guard down. His heavy lids began falling shut, not staying open for long whenever Eren jerked them open again. His body was aching from lack of sleep and so was Levi’s.

The two could do nothing more than listen to the shallow breathing of their son and wait until the sounds of the storm raging outside lulled them to sleep. There was no fight left in them. Having been awake for over 24 hours had drained them both, neither of them could keep themselves awake anymore.

As soon as they’d let the mattress devour them, drowning in each other’s familiar scents, they realized how weak they really were. And so exhausted from all the psychological pain. Their hearts literally burned as if they were on fire and it had had enough time to drain them of their energy.

Whether they wanted it or not, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Deep sigh* Remaining calm
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Another one!... I forgot to tell yous… that **this fic is not ending at 50 chapters!!** I am breaking it into a **"Just OTParent Things" series.** So there will be a sequel with the rest of the chapters! Now enjoy you brave souls._
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Eren felt a slight tug on his shoulder and a soft sweet voice mumbled to him. He was too exhausted to really wake up and register it. He hadn’t slept the night they arrived nor for the past 24 hours and everything hurt from the tormenting events and all the shock that he’d been in within those long hours.

His head throbbed, his stomach turned, his limbs ached and his chest stung the most. And yet he couldn’t ignore that faint voice he heard in the back of his mind, like a gentle calling.

"Nane.. mhh, nameh”, Eric hummed shakily, he sounded just like a newborn baby again.

Eren enjoyed it in his half-sleep, not aware enough to remember the night before. Eric looked around when his noney didn’t wake up and turned to his father, but the man appeared to be just as unresponsive.

Eric stopped his cooing and when Eren noticed, hearing fabric shifting instead, he blinked his eyes open a slit. He could see his son sitting between his parents, gently patting Levi’s head, but not waking him. Why wasn’t he waking him? Eren was too tired to comprehend it. He was certain he was unconscious, dreaming or even hallucinating. This wasn’t real. And he couldn’t stop Eric when the child leaned in to kiss his daddy and waved a goodbye to Eren before sliding out of bed and running for the doors.

Was it a goodbye? Eren’s vision went blurry with tears as he could only watch his baby leave. Why was he so weak? Why couldn’t he stop him? And soon enough, total blackness took over Eren once again.

Eric looked back at his parents with his most innocent gaze. His tiny feet tapped across the floor as he ran up to a certain box and pulled his books out. He stacked them in front of the door like stairs so he could reach the doorknob and squeezed himself through the small gap, leaving without another word.

Eren couldn’t make out if it was an hour later or a few seconds later when his eyes finally flew open in realization. “Levi! Eric!! Where’s Eric?!”, the boy shrieked in sudden panic, tossing away pillows and whatever else he could grab.

His thrashing caused Levi to jerk into an upright position and the Captain’s sleepiness was wiped right off his face as narrow eyes started flicking back and forth in shock, despite the light blinding them.

He instantly began searching Eric as well once he caught on to Eren’s alarm and they both stumbled out of bed after they were sure, their son wasn’t hiding under any blankets. The only thing Levi could think of was that someone had taken their baby away, perhaps to ensure they wouldn’t have to look at their own dead child. This was impossible! He wouldn't have allowed it.

“Levi, where is he!?”, Eren wailed helplessly, crashing into the shorter as they both whipped around in search of Eric.

Levi firmly caught a hold of Eren before gripping his wrist and pulling him along without a second thought. “Eric!!”, the older shouted, his voice booming through the entire castle. That name caused Eren to start weeping Levi’s name again, begging the man to find their baby.

Eric’s little fist knocked on the large door neighboring to their own and he took a deep breath. “Ey-miiiia!”, he called expectantly, gazing up at the doorknob in patience. He lowered his voice to a quiet whisper again, thoughtfully sucking on his lip. “Emia…”, he mumbled to himself.

The door finally pulled open and Eric shyly and politely took a step back, squeezing the hem of his shirt to his belly with his fidgety little fingers. “Uhm- Emilia”, he spoke hoarsely when Armin stared down at him wide-eyed.

The blond barely managed a gasp, rushing to his knees in disbelief to take the toddler into his arms and Eric unconditionally hugged him back, a bit clueless over his anii’s excitement, but accepting his affection.

“Eric!”, Armin cried breathily once he found his voice, just that one word causing him to stutter already. “Oh my gods- hic!”

“Armin?” Jean stood further back like a statue, Emilia clinging to his neck with his face hidden in Jean’s shoulder. “Is that…?”

“Yes,” a breathy laugh of relief escaped the blond crouching on the floor. “Yes. It is.” He pulled Eric with him as he let himself topple onto his bum in the middle of the doorway.

Eric rubbed his cheek against Armin’s hastily and calmly waved at his uncle nay-nay before pointing his little finger at his baby brother in realization. “Emia! Emia, Ewic is dere! Come ame!”, the toddler began babbling excitedly and Emilia slowly peeked over from where he’d bundled himself up against Jean’s chest to sleep. “Emia, my baby!”

As their gazes met, Eric sent him a passionate kiss with a way too graceful motion from his hand. There couldn’t have been anything sweeter than Eric’s theatrical act mixing with his clumsy and baby-like charm. Emilia’s dark blue eyes immediately brightened up like the night sky as he remained speechless.

“Good heavens. Maria, Rose and Sina”, Jean mumbled a string of thanks, a hand coming up to knead his forehead. “Be blessed-!” He could no longer hide the grin that tugged at his lips and he was about to demand a fucking hallelujah!

Armin giggled, rocking Eric in his arms. He wanted to look the little one over as soon as possible, make sure he was ok and that they weren’t imagining things, even with Jean being a realist. Armin just couldn’t let Eric go now. “Are you alright? Where are noney and daddy? What are you-“

The blond straightened in surprise when he was interrupted by a sudden loud and firm shout and two figures burst out into the hallway, scrambling into each other as they spun around and started blasting down the aisle, hand in hand. Both simultaneously froze up when they caught sight of Eric through the open crack in Armin's door.

Eren felt a seething pain in his throat that pulled itself down all the way to his midriff and cut off his breath. He wanted to scream and he couldn’t, despite Levi coming up from behind him to steady him with a soothing embrace, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Completely stunned, Eren saw Eric wrapped in Armin's arms, perfectly healthy and the young noney just couldn’t overcome his shock.  
It was such overwhelming relief; he could've fainted then and there. Levi, however, was much more impatient and didn’t take long to recover. He held on to Eren securely and dragged him along, not bothering to let go of the younger nor masking his desperation as he hurried towards the tiny being that now stared up at them obliviously.

Armin quickly made way as the two of them dropped to the ground right in front of Eric like someone had just yanked the floor out from under their feet. Eren tightly pulled his baby against his chest with what little strength he had left, Levi's arms coming around both of them, a lot gentler, as he pressed his face into Eren's shoulder, kissing Eric's head several times.

"Dade,-" Eric squeaked in surprise, unsure of which one of his parents he should call for first. "Nane? Bu’..." He sighed deeply in confusion, breathlessly trying to spin in their tight grasp to search Armin's eyes for answers.

The child obviously didn't remember anything at all and had to blindly accept this. But he'd survived. He'd survived what no other child had and his parents would just need some time now, both their bodies quaking uncontrollably. Armin, on the other hand, was already stumbling the other way. He threw himself at an utterly dumbfounded Jean, clinging to the taller as tears of joy poured down his cheeks.

Jean just hushed him nervously as he slowly nudged Armin closer towards the door. "Shhh, Armin. We have to pull ourselves together." He scanned the room, a bit concerned.

"He's alive, Jean, he's alive!", Armin whimpered happily, not quite paying attention. "We could've lost him-!"

"It was probably just some ordinary child's fever after all then", Jean concluded in relief, handing Emilia to Armin and looking the baby over while running soothing fingers through his messy, jet black hair.

Emmy simply observed his parents and brother distrustfully.

"I don't want to know how he did it", Eren whispered, breathing shuddering. "I just want to keep him forever, nothing else matters... My baby." The boy rested in Levi’s arms safely, still too exhausted to even cry.

"Eren," Jean warned sternly. "I'm being serious; don't just say that like that and don’t forget our surroundings. Nobody survives Malfest. But there are many different child's fevers, a lot of which are similar to it. I had one akin to Eric’s when I was younger too", he lied briefly, shrugging with a shoulder. Eren didn’t even blink, sinking Eric closer against himself without giving a reply.

"I'll ask Hanji if they know anything about that", Levi murmured calmly, rubbing up and down Eric's back as if to comfort him, though it looked more like Levi was in need of some comfort, his son just blankly drifting into deep thought. He didn’t appear impressed by all the fuss the grown-ups were making, expressionlessly producing a few hums as his father nuzzled him.

Levi gently fisted his hand into Eric’s dark hair, kneading at his scalp somewhat as the child’s head rested against Eren’s neck. "We might've just made early assumptions because of those recent cases of Malfest. Maybe we all just panicked and it was a normal cold due to the weather." The man casually watched Eric start to struggle against Eren's tight hug as the brunette continued to cradle him.

"Are you saying this was all for naught?" Eren looked up from where he'd been peppering his son with smooches. "Eric wasn't even in danger and we- were close to committing suici-"

"Fevers are always dangerous, Eren”, Levi cut him off composedly, staring deeply into Eren’s eyes. “But you said it yourself, none of that matters now, he's perfectly healthy. We’re not letting him go", he reassured Eren and the boy pouted at him before quickly squeezing Eric even tighter, forcing another squeak from the little one.

This time Emilia just turned his head away as though he couldn't care less about this. He didn't know what was going on any more than Eric did, staying in Armin's hold and not quite showing an interest. Not even in his parents.

Levi cupped Eric's face one more time, giving him a last kiss to the forehead. "You scared us there, kid", he mumbled softly, tapping the tip of Eric’s nose, more as a loving gesture rather than a teasing one. Eric just made big eyes at his daddy and smacked a hand over his mouth. "Yeah, that's right", the Captain agreed, taking his son's tiny hand off his face again and shaking it a bit.

Eric gripped his father's finger, strong and firm, puffing his cheeks innocently. "Dade?" He let go of Levi's finger, leaning out of Eren's grasp in order to reach out for Levi's nose instead.

"Hm?", the man hummed patiently, waiting for Eric to continue while nudging his small hand affectionately and with an atypical need for contact.

"What I do?", the little one babbled curiously. "Esa nona mad?"

"No, sweet pea", Levi’s voice rumbled with amusement, he’d never get enough of that adorable, sassy bean, his treasured baby-peanut. And he was so, so grateful he would never have to watch Eric being taken away from them again, Levi wouldn’t let it happen.

He extended an arm to caress Eric's ear which made the toddler retreat in alarm. The bundle tried to stifle his laughter as he hid back in his noney's embrace, nestling into Eren's chest to cover up the ticklish area.

"No, no, no-", Eren cooed on repeat, rubbing his cheek against Eric's head as he buried his face in his son's dark strands. "Nona loves you, baby, everything's good now. You did nothing wrong… My good boy." His hoarse voice was starting to betray him again, words fading as he occasionally still hitched for air.

“Eric!!”, a shout from out in the hallway could suddenly be heard and it didn’t take long until Mikasa came running from the opposite direction Levi and Eren had, panic in her voice. “What happened-?”, she yelled as she paced past the open door to Armin and Jean’s room and headed for Levi’s instead.

“We’re in here, Mikasa!” The Corporal turned his head as he called for his cousin.

“Wha-?” They could hear the raven spin on her heel hurriedly, leather boots almost screeching against the stone floors. “I heard you scream Eric’s name!” Mikasa sounded like she was close to bawling, her swollen words wavering.

She halted, grabbing both sides of the doorframe when she spied Levi and Eren kneeling right before her feet, Eric buried between them. The sight did it. She could no longer hold back the tears as her mind was too quick at processing and the girl immediately knew what was going on, recognizing Eric’s vivid bedroom-gaze. “G-hih.” Mikasa’s face twisted as she began sobbing and it was a good thing she wouldn’t have to ask any questions because she’d lost every ability of speech.

Eric’s eyes widened and he started struggling in Eren’s hold at the familiar sound, trying to escape. “Not again!”, the child whined, still not sure what was going on.

Eren let out an adoring laugh. “Oh-ho, baby. Shhh…”

Mikasa dashed towards her brother, Eric already screaming: “-Help!” Of all the overprotective people in Eric’s life, Mikasa was one of the scariest.

“Eric-“, his aunt whimpered as she snuggled up to him with Eren, completely coming apart.

“Aune- Mika”, Eric winced pitiably. “I can’ no more!... Lemme-!... I wan’ Emia.” His babbly, baby-voiced complaints faded in defeat and he sniveled into Mikasa’s sleeve as the girl just couldn’t bring herself to let go yet.

"Mh." Levi apologetically grazed Eric’s cheek with the back of his finger, earning a puffy, stubborn pout from his son as he pulled away to leave Eric to his own devices. The man straightened from his crouching position, adjusting his shirt which had for some reason been exposing his lower back - that's how ruffled he looked. His gaze swayed over to Emilia and the Captain's features lit up in realization immediately. “Hey, baby boy”, he murmured a soft greeting and Armin grinned, bouncing Emmy a bit to get his attention.

“Look who’s here, Emilia”, the blond whispered as the man walked up to them, reaching out his arms to take the baby from him.

But Emilia kept looking away and seemed more than just a bit reluctant to leave his anii. The moment Armin let go of him he started producing heartbreaking weeps as if someone had just hurt him really bad. Eren and Mikasa looked up in surprise and Levi’s brows twitched into a frown of understanding. Armin flinched and took a step back, bumping into Jean as Emilia tried to twist out of Levi’s hold in discomfort.

“Emilia”, the Corporal mumbled, forcing himself to stay calm as he tried to get the squirmy bundle to look at him. “Hey, it’s daddy.”

Emilia whined helplessly, whipping his head away every time to do the exact opposite of what Levi wanted and avoid his father’s stare.

“No, no, no. Don’t do this”, Levi begged, voice a low rumble of concern as his brows furrowed deeper, face contorting in pain.

“Nh, ehh! Ewic”, Emilia whimpered impatiently, kicking his little legs in distress. “Ewic!” He struggled against Levi as he fussed, and Eric gasped in worry.

“Emmy- no, we’re not getting around this”, the man protested strictly, the tiny being in his arms faking despair. “Emilia. Sweetie, look at me”, Levi demanded once more, cupping the back of Emilia’s head to bring the baby’s forehead against his own. Lelly hitched as he hiccupped, his cries suddenly coming to an immediate end when he forced all emotion clean off his face, stubbornly averting his eyes.  
“You’re sulking, aren’t you?”, Levi whispered gently, his familiar, husky voice causing Emilia to blink nervously. He’d been found out. “You’re sulking”, the Captain confirmed deeply, while comfortingly massaging Emilia’s thin neck.

“Look at me. Look at me, baby”, Levi hushed hastily, his worry making him lose his patience. He didn’t let his son move away from his face. “Will you believe daddy that he’s sorry, huh? Can you do that for me?” Emilia still avoided looking at Levi in uncertainty whilst he probably debated whether he should forgive the man or not, eyes wide and twitching back and forth indecisively. “Come on, you’re my big boy, aren’t you? Daddy’s so sorry, sweetheart. You know I love you.” Levi moved to press his lips to the bridge of Emilia’s nose and nuzzle him, the baby silently beginning to nudge his face against Levi’s mouth in hesitant acceptance.

“Mhh, my tough boy”, Levi whispered the praise proudly, sighing in relief as he cuddled his baby boy close. He really didn’t have a way of explaining their absence and he sure as hell wouldn’t tell Emilia that his brother was dying. “You know you’re my little angel, don’t you? Noney and daddy adore you, my precious-”, the Captain’s rambling became strangely muffled as Emilia pressed his mouth to his father’s, hungrily and absentmindedly nibbling on Levi’s lips. “Oh…” Levi returned the affectionate gesture of course, smacking another kiss on Emilia’s pouty lips.

“Hih!” Eric shot out of Eren and Mikasa’s combined grasps and hurried to strangle Levi’s leg in attack. “No!”

The man looked down on himself with a lifted brow, hoping Eric was coming to join in because he wanted to cuddle his daddy as well and not because he was being possessive of Emilia again. “What’ll it be, little man?”, Levi asked, watching Eric try to climb his thigh. “Oi, you’re pulling down my pants.”

“No fair-!”, Eric whined powerlessly, huffing restlessly. “Dade. Give hem to me!”

“Since when did you become the boss around here?”, Levi teased nonchalantly, not quite taking Eric’s desperation for full.

“Levi!” Eren straightened to hurry over there. “He just recovered, don’t be so harsh.” The brunette picked Eric up to let the needy child swing over and into Levi’s free arm so he could hug his beloved baby brother. And his daddy, too, of course. After all, he did somehow feel as if he hadn’t seen his parents for a while.

Emilia overcame his shyness, intrigued by all the pleasant attention. He finally squeaked in true delight, munching on both Eric’s and Levi’s cheeks in response and hugged them as far as his short arms would let him. Eric tried to hide his blushes in his daddy’s shoulder before turning back to caress Emilia’s sweet face and pepper it with loving kisses like he always saw his parents do it.  
The two soon became absorbed by their cuddles, simply continuing to rub their noses together, eyes closed as they let out shaky, little mumbles that were probably only meant for each other. Their noney giggled endearingly, hands pressed to his mouth in awe whenever he wasn’t running them through Levi’s hair, whimpering in the Captain’s ear how happy he was, eyes red and glassy. Had he had the energy, Eren would’ve broken down in tears.

A low hum of agreement rumbled through Levi’s chest, calming Eren as the man let him cling to his shoulder while his silver bedroom gaze observed their babies carefully. He noticed how tired both Eric and Emilia actually looked and he remembered that Eren and himself hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep either. Rather restless one at best.

But before any of that could matter, they had to take care of a few other things first. Their children’s safety was what mattered now, first and foremost. “Eren… I think we owe Emilia an apology”, Levi whispered after a while of watching the siblings cuddle. He made sure Eren had calmed down somewhat before he mentioned it and yet the boy’s face sunk again with heavy guilt, causing Levi to frown apologetically. “I’m sorry, that’s not-“

Mikasa stiffened where she stood beside them, arms crossed tightly. “Levi, can’t you give this a little more time? Let them settle down first.”

“No, you’re right…”, Eren stammered quietly, lowering his gaze in shame. “I’m just not sure what to- I mean… How do I make up for this?” He briefly averted his glazed eyes, unable to look at Levi while he said this. “It wasn’t ok what I did and he’s too young that I could make him understand… I’m his noney… and I let him down in such an awful way.”

“So did I. I’m his father”, Levi pointed out serenely. “He didn’t hate me even after I left you all alone every day and every night when Walter kept Erwin and me under his palm like dogs chained to his chair. I still found my way back into his heart, right doll?” The man briefly nuzzled Emily's temple, his hooded grey gaze falling back on Eren meaningfully.

Eren huffed humorlessly, shaking his head unconvinced. “But you never abandoned us; you would never abandon _either_ of our children”, he muttered, so disappointed in himself that he felt uncomfortable with raising his voice, too ashamed.

“Neither would you. You think Emilia doesn't feel that? You know he loves us, and he understands more than you think.” The Captain moved to nudge Eren, letting Emilia roll off his hip and into his noney’s arms instead. “Say ‘hi’ to noney, baby, he’s all sad”, Levi cooed into the baby’s ear, kissing his cheek one last time.

The tiny bundle made innocent eyes at his father, still holding Eric’s hand as his older brother refused to let him go. But Emilia still spun around to look at his noney, the brunette frowning at him in worry and uncertainty.

“Nane”, Lelly babbled softly with a blank face. He was completely dazed, staring into Eren’s eyes distantly and with vague expectation.

“Yes, bumblebee”, Eren mumbled, unsure of how to express his regret, and Levi could see that young boy in Eren’s face again. That youthful soldier from when Levi had met Eren for the first time, that reckless brat begging him to stay the night with those puppy eyes.

If Emilia could resist this, then he would have a heart of stone, and Levi doubted he had inherited that from either of his parents because the Captain remembered melting in Eren’s embrace after a futile inner struggle that couldn’t have lasted longer than a few awkward seconds back then. And it had been the same silence that had now taken over the room as Mikasa, Armin and Jean all held their breath, waiting for some sort of reaction from Emilia. Even Eric shook his brother’s little hand slightly, wondering what he was waiting for.

The baby sighed unaffectedly, looking away again before his free hand grabbed a hold of Eren’s collar, fisting into the brunette’s shirt instinctively. He didn’t want to be taken out of his noney’s arms at, that much was obvious.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t have the strength…”, Eren began sniveling hoarsely, his voice soft as silk, but unsteady as a leaf in the wind. He went mute and rested his forehead against Emilia’s temple, trying to kiss him, but his lips were numb and too shaky. “Non' loves you”, Eren managed out in a swollen tone and fear began gripping his heart when Emilia didn’t respond immediately. “Oh, Levi, what if-“ Eren’s words hitched, breaking helplessly as he called for the older in fright.

“Eren, s’alright”, Levi assured him, trying to put it off so the boy wouldn’t panic. “Don’t cry. He’s just sulking a bit.”

“No,” the younger shook his head in doubt. “I- I did this, I knew exactly what he needed and I-… wouldn’t give it to him. I probably don’t even have milk anymore”, he spoke in dread. He hadn’t eaten in a while either, that didn’t exactly make it easy for his body to feed a baby. And he would have to recover first.

As if to confirm Eren’s worries, Annie stepped into the room that very moment, the door falling shut behind her as she stared at the center of the room in disbelief.

“Aunty Annie”, Eric cheered quietly and the blond frowned, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Mikasa quickly walked up to her, taking Annie’s shaking hands and leaning in to whisper something to her. The girl’s pale blue eyes widened and shot back in Eric’s direction, teary but full of hope. Moments later she let out a sigh of relief, letting her head sink against Mikasa’s shoulder as the raven supported her with a gentle hug.

Eric still waved his tiny hand when Annie briefly closed her eyes, resting her protruding belly between Mikasa and herself safely. Like she could finally relax.

“Au-nnie”, Eric babbled, trying to get her attention when he saw her angst-riddled face smooth out.

The blond straightened when she heard his call and she gave Eric one of her rare smiles, letting Mikasa lead her over to the toddler. Eric let Mikasa take him from his father, and she held him out so he could hug Annie’s neck since she couldn’t exactly carry him with that big globe in front of her.

“Look at you”, Annie cooed in the sweetest voice Eren had ever heard her make. “You’re all better.” She shook Eric’s hands in excitement and the little being hummed enthusiastically, trying to stifle his innocent giggles of surprise and confusion.

Levi’s gaze drifted from the adorable scene back to Eren, who still held Emilia close while his blank and crestfallen stare was locked on Eric and Annie, and yet Eren wasn’t actually seeing them. The Corporal slowly pulled Eren against himself soothingly, attempting to distract him with some comforting words he whispered to the younger.

When Eren began registering him, he blinked himself out of his daze forcefully, drowning out the others as Levi kissed his neck and jaw in between more whispers. “Nh…” Eren made a sound of agreement, still a little insecure given the current situation. But he needed nothing more than Levi right now, just as Emilia let himself sink against his noney’s chest tiredly.

“Where bebe?”, Eric mumbled curiously as he reached out for Annie’s belly, his mini hands rubbing it. “How’s bebe? Is et ok?”

Mikasa snorted in amusement, cuddling her nephew from behind as she watched Annie press a long kiss to his forehead in thanks. “It’s very happy now", the blond replied, making Eric's features lighten up in delight even more.

“Heh… Ehe”, he squeaked shyly, becoming all bouncy in Mikasa's arms as she fondled his sides.

Levi was just surprised Hanji hadn’t pounced in here by now; they really could sleep through anything. They could sleep through a second titan apocalypse if they got the chance. Levi was pulled from his thoughts when he found Annie’s bedroom-eyes looking over at them, meeting his gaze, somewhat troubled.

“It’s alright”, the man already said automatically. He’d seen enough crying kids for one day.

“Is Emilia-?... What about Eren?”, the girl inquired hesitantly, searching the brunette’s eyes.

“Thank you, Annie”, the boy suddenly murmured out of nowhere, causing her face to fall in concern. She knew that Eren truly was grateful for what she'd done for Emilia when he hadn't been able to, yet as a soon-to-be mother, she also understood he obviously had to be hurting on the inside. And that was a kind of pain only a mother could understand, only the two of them, not Mikasa and not Levi. They could only do their best to mend it.

“Eren”, Armin spoke up before anyone else did, taking a step closer to his friend. “I’m sure it’ll come back if you eat something and get enough rest.” He hadn’t skipped a single chapter about breastfeeding when he’d read those books during Eren’s first pregnancy. However the cases had varied.

Jean followed Armin, cupping his arm and nodding at him before he looked over at Eren. “Armin’s right. And I’ll go get Hanji now, I’m sure the Major can confirm it.” The teen started stumbling towards the door, head turned over his shoulder. “There’s nothing to worry about, Eren.”

Eren gave his companion a faint nod, humming in acknowledgement, but he didn’t appear very convinced yet. Emilia clung to his shoulder just as unresponsive as Levi combed through his black strands a bit and Armin tapped his chin thoughtfully while he observed them.

“Why don’t I make us something to eat and we all settle down?”, the blond suggested. “I’m sure Eric and Emilia are hungry as well, and you need something right now, Eren", he pointed out, also shooting the Captain a look.

From what Levi could tell, they wouldn’t be leaving this room until they’d all had a proper meal. His assumptions were confirmed when Mikasa followed Armin out of the room to help him gather the ingredients for whatever Armin had in mind. The girl would definitely carry off sixty percent of the clan's supplies and force-feed it to them. They kept their food storages in the big hall that had become something like their makeshift canteen, and Levi was sure the place was empty when Mikasa returned with Armin and enough to feed a titan army.

His appetite not having been the best lately, the man unnoticeably moved behind Eren, frowning over the boy’s shoulder, though he knew hiding wouldn’t do any good. And it didn’t, especially after Mikasa started scolding him for being a bad influence on his own children.

“You know as well as I do that you can eat a lot more than one would expect from a little guy like you”, Mikasa grumbled at the older male’s immature behavior, but Levi couldn’t be angry at her when Eren snorted slightly at her remark about Levi’s height. "Your abnormally strong body needs nutrients in order to function."

Mikasa was right, Levi was full of surprises despite his size. He could eat more than Erwin at times, however Levi wasn’t sure if it were just leftover instincts from the times he’d almost starved in the underground, or if his muscles just burned more calories than Erwin’s.

He would've much rather avoided that subject however, and glared over at the door in irritation. “Where’s Kirstein with Hanji?”

Apparently Levi had jinxed the two, because a hysterically crying Hanji suddenly burst into the room, chased by a panting Jean. “I couldn’t wake-“, Jean coughed, but was immediately interrupted by a shrill scream.

Hanji grabbed their hair on both sides of their head and stomped their feet into the ground frantically. “Eric!! Eric!!”

The little one flinched in surprise, immediately balling up, trying to hide in Annie’s lap. - Futile. Not to mention Hanji’s howling drew the other soldiers’ attention and Levi could only calm the Major by threatening them to slap them with Armin’s frying pan, which was still cooking hot by the way. At that Hanji forced themselves to regain their composure, their cheerful screeches fading to ecstatic whimpers. It wasn’t long until Walter stood in front of the door as well, wanting to know where the Captain was and why he still hadn't reported to him thus far.

Luckily Hanji was there to take care of that, because Levi was sure he was in no condition to do so without it ending with one Walter less in the world. His comrade carefully worded the excuses they’d made up, that Levi was fully recovered and would be back on duty first thing tomorrow.

Walter seemed satisfied with that. He even said there was no rush since he didn’t know how long they’d be staying in Endingen yet. And after he and Hanji had exchanged the usual military chit-chat - Hanji skillfully distracting him - Walter left on his way to tell Arthur to take the day off. That had also been one of Hanji’s achievements, which meant they would be free all day. At least they were a _brilliant_ lunatic, Levi thought, even their rambling pie whole could be put to use. Whoever could reason with Walter so manipulatively, earned Levi’s respect.

For now they could peacefully sit together and eat their brunch. Hanji enthusiastically debated with Jean in a hushed manner which was surprising, going by Hanji’s loud standards.

“It’s perfectly fine, Eren”, the Major cleared their throat when they briefly caught a glimpse of Eren’s downcast face. Hanji smiled kindly, putting down their cup of tea. “After what you've been through, this was a normal reaction from your body-“

“To let my child starve?”, Eren muttered, sinking back into the sofa with his arms wrapped around himself. If that was so, then his body sucked.

Hanji paused sternly, a sympathetic gaze calculating Eren for a moment. He’d never looked so small beside Levi, squeezed into the Corporal’s side like that. The man had his arm resting over Eren’s shoulders, fingertips grazing up and down the younger’s arm in a soothing motion as they remained silent.

Hanji sighed before continuing: “If you eat your stew like a good boy now, I don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to continue feeding Emilia. And even if it takes a while, he’s old enough to eat a bit of food himself.”

Eren’s expression softened just a little as he looked down at Emilia and Eric in mild relief. The two siblings were sitting between their noney and aunty Annie and were blissfully slurping their stew, eager to feed each other with their spoons as if it were some kind of game.  
They would be ok now, at least they were safe and Eren knew he wouldn’t have to lose them. He no longer wanted to feel so depressed now that everything was supposed to be perfect again. He took a deep breath, resting his head against Levi’s neck and the older reacted by nuzzling his hair with some soft kisses.

“As for Eric’s fever…”, Hanji murmured thoughtfully, their eyes drifting to the side as they trailed off. “It must’ve been a common cold. The weather conditions would explain that. We were very lucky, no doubt.”

“Indeed”, Mikasa spoke in a low voice. “You two should use the time we have here in Endingen to recover from that shock. It would be best not to dwell on it for too long.”

Eren nodded, he definitely didn’t want to do that. Mikasa was right. And the way he'd broken down was not to be treated lightly. He would need this timeout.

“Babe, finish your food", Levi mumbled, pulling Eren from his thoughts. And Eren surprisingly obeyed, taking the halfway finished bowl the Captain handed him. Levi just couldn’t resist leaning in to give the brunette another appreciative kiss. This time to his cheek since his mouth was occupied.

Thank gods, Eren hadn’t lost his appetite after all.

Once the sun had begun to set, Levi had started wandering around the HQ in puzzlement. He aimlessly patrolled through the whole castle in search of his beloved. The last thing he remembered was taking a bath with Eren after they’d bathed their babies. Yes, he was absolutely sure about that.  
He’d had to persuade Eren since the brunette wasn’t exactly fond of giving their children out of his arms, yet Levi had somehow managed. And as the weather got stormy they decided to relax in the warm tub, only the two of them. Now the young noney had disappeared. - Which was a strange behavior for Eren as he had actually wanted to busy himself with coddling his babies, his iron determination having kept him on edge. Whatever it was that had stopped him from pulling through with his plans, it had to be something severe. Levi couldn't imagine Eren had let himself be stopped easily and it was beginning to unnerve the man the longer he searched.

He'd already looked all over the place, headed in every possible direction he could think of, traced the stairways he could find up and down, some of which lead into nowhere due to the damaged parts of the manor. It was as if Eren had vanished into thin air, something extremely rare for the boy. And as if that wasn’t concerning enough to Levi, Eren hadn’t said one word nor was he anywhere to be found.  
After three rounds of surveying the castle Levi finally headed back to Jean’s room, arriving at the bed in which Annie and Armin had curled around the two bundles of snores that were Eric and Emilia.

Jean and Mikasa had tried, they couldn’t get the two blonds away from the little beings; Armin and Annie had mutated to two angry, unforgiving mother hens. Having been so close to losing Eric, they were simply too desperate to be near the sweet little children now. Anyone who dared to separate Eric and Emilia got the evil eye. Even their father.

So the Corporal was of course careful while approaching the blonds, his usual composed exterior flawless. “I can’t find him”, he mumbled tonelessly, tired from searching off the area.

Armin raised his head from the midst of pillows, blinking at Levi in confusion. “You can’t find who?”

“Eren. He’s gone.” The man gave a slight shrug. “Any idea where he went?”

“Didn’t the two of you just take a bath?” Annie turned to look at Levi as well. “He won’t be running around naked, will he?”

Levi lifted a hand to knead his forehead, raising his brows at the unbelievable obviousness. “He already had clothes on. I didn’t pay attention for one second and he disappeared. Why would he leave without telling me anything and more importantly, where to? Did he say anything to you?”

“Maybe he went to take a walk and got lost?”, Annie suggested, partly sarcastic. She looked out the window, Levi following her gaze, seeing that the rain had stopped and the sinking sun was painting the grey clouds in gold.

“I’ll go check. I already searched the whole castle, maybe he really went to get some fresh air”, Levi agreed, wondering why Eren would leave, right when it was getting dark. He was a shifter, he could get in trouble for leaving on his own and he knew that.

The Captain slowly bent over the bed, briefly stroking the two balls of black hair that were bundled up between Annie and Armin. The little ones stirred comfortably at the familiar touch, but Levi was already pulling away again. He turned on his heel and left for the door without another word.

It was a funny atmosphere outside, if Levi could even describe it as such. But he liked it, a dark sky covered in dense clouds and yet everything that lied beneath the blanket of vapor was drowned in a bright light as the sun had sunken below its reach. It almost looked like humanity had lit a thousand candles to chase away the darkness of the night, it was comforting. Almost nostalgic as Levi thought back to the rare times sunlight had found its way into the underground somehow, however the underground was the last thing Levi wanted to remember right now.

He wandered past the few stalls that had remained, keeping a sharp eye out for Eren. He couldn’t shout the kid’s name, not wanting to attract any sort of attention if possible. Some of the horses were snorting at Levi expectantly and in an almost greeting manner. Their ears twitched attentively as they watched him walk across the courtyard quite aimlessly.

Levi came to a halfway standing building that still functioned as the entrance gate to the HQ, two large towers connected with a bridge. This was where they’d come from those three days ago. Levi had to ask himself if it really had been so long already.  
The closer he got to that gateway, the more ruins he could see on the outside. And he could also see the end of the muddy road, the road that lead towards the houses and buildings of the town. Thick rays of sunlight glittered down on the remains of homes, and at the horizon the range opened into wide, green fields, small hills and occasional trees, where there were no more ruins and the town came to an end.

This place was bigger than the Captain had first thought and he now wasn’t so sure if he could even find Eren out here if the brunette really didn’t want to be found. It was then when Levi heard the faint sound of footsteps on wet floors. They echoed off broken stones and knocked down walls, a building a few blocks down.

Levi sped up, sure it wasn’t one of those stray dogs roaming the place. More and more animals were coming into the empty villages which were starting to overgrow with weeds. The place really looked dead and yet more alive than it probably ever had.

“Eren”, Levi spoke, uncertain if the boy was close enough to hear him, but he tried anyway. He knew Eren was nearby somehow and he could soon make out that the building he was approaching was split in half completely, the roof missing. It was bigger than most buildings, probably had been the residence of some dead, rich pig.

This looked like a messed-up enough place that Eren would come to take a closer look at it. Now the Corporal had no more doubts. Eren’s slender figure was straying around without any destination, kicking away small rocks out of boredom.

“Eren”, Levi repeated once more and the boy’s head immediately shot in his direction.

His pale jade eyes were bigger than ever in an innocent kind of way, and he had his arms wrapped around himself still. He was only wearing a thin blouse, Levi noted, was he cold? The man slowly moved towards Eren, right into the center of the ruin while the younger just stared back at him wordlessly.

“What are you doing out here?”, Levi finally had to ask, not accusing at all. His brows merely twitched questioningly.

Eren’s gaze sunk to the ground as he lowered his head a bit, nodding in acknowledgement. He seemed to be debating the reason for his little escape himself.

“I just… had to get out, I guess”, he murmured hoarsely, not meeting Levi’s narrow eyes that bored into him intensely.

If the boy was hiding something, Levi would know, and he waited. He waited until it was clear Eren wouldn’t say more, and then Levi came closer and closer until he could simply reach out and effortlessly pull Eren against himself.

The brunette gasped in surprise over Levi’s unexpected action, but he felt safe in the man’s grasp instantly, his shaky breathing starting to calm.

“Don’t run away from me”, Levi murmured against Eren’s neck, lips moving over the boy’s earlobe with gentle motions. “Beautiful bride”, the Captain added in a soft whisper, making Eren shudder in his arms. “My silly, beautiful bride. How should I be able to comfort you if you run away?”

Eren whimpered at the words, quickly craving Levi’s presence and he really felt stupid now. Why had he left in the first place? It was _Levi_ that he needed. Eren couldn’t take the distance any longer and leaned in to feel Levi’s face pressed against his own. The man let his eyes fall shut without a word, mouth opening invitingly.

He waited patiently until he could feel Eren’s parted lips devouring his own. Levi didn’t think, just let his tongue slip out to taste that unique, sweet flavor. Once he did, that was no longer enough, and he began probing at Eren’s mouth demandingly when the boy appeared to be playing around, teasing Levi with a certain distance he kept as if he'd suddenly become shy. It gave Levi enough to touch and feel Eren, but not enough to allow his superior to have all of him.

He was too enticing, driving Levi over the edge until the older had to cup Eren’s neck to keep him in place. Eren was locked against the stronger male, a firm hand kneading Eren’s nape and playing with his hair. The boy didn’t protest. So far this seemed to be the best way of coping with the mess they’d been in. It distracted the two immediately and they could finally find that settling peace in each other’s arms.

They were being devoured by some kind of haste, an irresistible urge. Levi didn’t even quite register losing his shirt, nor did he remember taking off Eren’s pants. But suddenly their clothes were on the ground and soon after, so were they.

Levi made sure Eren was lying on his blouse he’d spread beneath the younger, he didn’t want the poor thing to scrape up his entire body. Eren, however, didn’t seem to care much, and he didn’t mind the cold either. They were both losing themselves quickly and yet it wasn’t rushed.  
One moment the two were smacking kisses to each other’s lips, and in the next, Levi was lapping at Eren’s rosy entrance, the ring twitching as the brunette begged for more, whining helplessly for the Captain to do it harder.

There wasn’t much more that Levi could do, though. They both knew where the boundaries lied, what they were allowed to and weren’t allowed to do. It was driving Eren to tears. He wanted to touch Levi, the man wasn’t dangerous, or anything, and Eren wasn’t going to let anybody tell him otherwise. He wasn’t going to leave his man out at a time like this, as if Levi needed no relief at all.

Eren forced himself to prop himself up somewhat so he could look down at Levi, who was still eagerly eating him out, completely absorbed in his work. And Eren could tell because it felt too damn good. Too good to make Levi stop. But Eren still managed to reach down and stem his hand against Levi’s head, gently pushing him away a bit until the older realized the pressure and finally looked up.

“Levi…”, Eren whispered breathlessly, face flushed and eyes half-lidded. “You need- You need to-“

“No”, Levi replied in a strict manner. “This is enough for me, just lie back.” His order was toneless, and the Corporal remained unaffected, causing Eren’s face to twist in desperation and reluctance as if he were about to cry.

His expression hardened as far as it could while his brows twitched, teeth gritting behind trembling lips. He tried to retreat, backing away with his lower half stubbornly.

Levi straightened with a sigh at the childish action. “Eren.”

“No, not Eren. Think of something”, the youth snapped in frustration. “I want you to come or else I won’t.”

“That’s not how things work and you know it”, the Captain muttered and he could see Eren eyeing his clothed erection with dismay, as if Levi's pants were offending him.

Eren realized Levi was watching and quickly turned his head away, crossing his arms defensively to hide his bare figure. “Then I guess… we have to stop this here.” Eren turned stern, faking an apologetic tone. He didn’t seem to care that he was sitting in front of Levi vulnerable and butt naked though.

“Oi, Eren, don’t be a brat about it”, Levi warned in annoyance. “Let me take care of you and stop complaining.”

“I said no”, Eren grumbled. “You can’t force me.”

“I can, but why should I?”, Levi spoke calmly, slowly crawling towards Eren again. “I have nothing to gain from it. All I want is to make you feel good and I doubt that’ll work if I hurt you.”

Eren shivered at the protective words, catching a glimpse of that seductive gleam in Levi’s eyes and that suggestive purr he was producing, somewhere in the back of his throat. But Eren wasn’t planning on letting Levi win and kept his indifferent, resistant façade upright, pretending to be unimpressed. The brunette suddenly reached out, too quick for Levi to notice in time, and grabbed the bulge between Levi’s thighs.

The unexpected action caused the Corporal to stop in his stance, inches away from Eren’s face, right where Eren wanted him. “You know what I want”, the younger whispered provocatively, as if just to remind Levi.

“Yeah,” the man growled steadily whilst Eren let his fingers slide into his pants to start freeing Levi’s stiffened erection. “You want to get fucked, but I can’t do that”, Levi purposely spoke a little rougher than before.

It took more to scare Eren off, and his hand hastily grabbed a hold of Levi’s manhood, jerking the aroused member hard while he stared into the Captain’s eyes challengingly. Levi waited a few more seconds if Eren would obey him after all, but the kid simply batted his lashes like the little shit he was, prodding at Levi's slit with a finger. That made Levi lose his patience, his muscled arm suddenly came around Eren’s abdomen and he turned the boy over onto all fours.

Eren gasped, looking over his shoulder in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“You want me to come, don’t you?”, Levi pointed out bluntly, pressing Eren’s legs together.

Eren tried to catch his breath shakily, still staring at Levi in worry. He froze up when he felt Levi’s solid length squeeze in between his thighs. “L-Levi.”

“Relax, this way nothing can happen and you’ll get what you want”, the older murmured, not ashamed to give in. He bent over to reach around Eren and help steady him a bit.

“Wait, but- You’re gonna…”, the younger went silent instantly when he felt Levi’s hot cock start to slide back and forth between his legs. It rubbed up against his own little erection hard with each time the Corporal's hips collided with Eren, and the unfamiliar touch was more than enough to excite Eren. “Nh-… Levi.”

“You don’t like it?”, Levi asked with a sense of composure that made Eren relax instinctively.

“No- I love it”, he mumbled tiredly, sinking his face into his arms, leaving his bottom in the air for Levi as the man massaged his sides. “Does it feel good?”, Eren wanted to know, voice muffled.

“Nh. Don’t worry”, the Captain reassured the boy, following him down to be closer to him and take in that alluring scent. It spurred Levi on, the friction and Eren’s moans increasing, making Levi go faster.

Drowning in the high of ecstasy, Levi found it harder and harder to coordinate his hands as he began roaming Eren’s body wildly, dragging the boy back against himself after each of his thrusts. His arms were tightly wrapped around Eren from behind, making him gasp on their mission to feel every inch of Eren’s being and make him feel good.

Eren panted, whimpering in defeat as Levi’s strength once again overwhelmed him, and he shoved himself back against the man as hard as he could to meet his sharp movements with his own. They’d missed this, they'd needed it, the one thing only the two of them could share.

Levi buried his face in Eren’s neck, muffling a grunt when the boy began bouncing off him, continuously slamming into Levi’s hips with his from arousal dripping backside. The Captain let out a tired hum of approval, a hand wandering up Eren’s chest and his fingers instinctively began gently kneading one pert nipple as they always did.

But this time Eren quickly reached up to try and cover his chest up, searching Levi’s hand to lace their fingers and stop the man’s groping. Levi got the hint, pulling his hands away to grab a hold of Eren’s hips instead.

“I love you”, Levi whispered breathily, his voice a strained mess, but he hoped the words would distract Eren from whatever his mind was on now, whatever had caused him to shut Levi out. He wanted Eren to let it all go and enjoy this moment that belonged to them alone.

“I love you…”, Eren whined quietly and pressed himself against Levi, seeking the contact.

“I love you.” And they did, no matter what. They loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Tell me if you like this fic and if yes, why? ... I just realized Emilia’s second name sounds like “Ey, bruh!” XD  
> 
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And because I found some awesome true facts about breastfeeding, I thought I’d share them with you! At least it’s not all that random here and quite relevant. X3  
> 1\. Every noney/mommy produces a milk especially for the baby they are pregnant with to suit the individual needs of their baby. So for each child, the noney’s/mommy’s body creates another type of milk with different nutrients and antibodies to prevent allergies and illnesses, strengthen the baby’s immune system and provide it with what it needs to grow big and strong. They practically strictly follow the child’s very own, personal menu. Remember kids, breastmilk is important and the longer a baby gets it, the better. 6(^o^)9
> 
> 2\. The milk changes over time with each and every development the baby makes to guide it through its phases and levels of growth. So noney and mommy know best what their baby needs at all times, no matter when. /)OAo(\ Even if the baby is born prematurely, then the milk is enhanced further and prepared in ways that make sure to provide greater protection for the child and care for its early needs. Like things that it would’ve needed inside the womb to develop better are still passed on to it through the milk and made up for so the little one won’t be missing any of those important steps. Not bad, huh Levi?
> 
> 3\. Then depending on the baby’s routine and how much it likes to suckle, their milk always produces the needed amount of nutrients no matter how big or small the amount of milk is that the baby drinks! So for example if Eric liked to hang on Eren’s tits a lot and drink more, doesn’t mean he was overfed, the milk just produced less nutrients so it would fit Eric’s necessities. And if Emilia is done quickly ‘cause his little body doesn’t demand so much, then Eren’s milk still has everything to provide Emmy with whatever he needs, even in smaller portions of milk!! It’s like a fucking EFFORT for the body, no wonder Eren’s milk went bye-bye after all that stress!
> 
> 4\. Now all of this counts even if noney/mommy has TWINS! Each breast figures out the individual needs for EACH baby, based simply on the unique stimulation each baby produces while sucking. And now think Eren’s body gotta do that pretty much in sonic speed because his body can’t store the milk! Like damn son, do nipples have a super brain or something? A will of their own?
> 
> I was an intern at a kindergarten and I had no fucking idea what those kids wanted 90 % of the time!! XD But now I’m curious, what kind of milk does Eren produce when it’s just Levi playing with his body and having some fun? I mean, it’s a different type of stimulation, too, right?


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)

Clear blue eyes drifted over spacious terrains, mirroring the emptiness of the plain land. Without blinking they watched the outside darken, heavy rain dragging more fog over the wide area and thickening the air with a cold dampness.

The water masses that had flooded the meadows were creating large puddles that reflected the grey clouds. Despite the small pieces of grass sticking out here and there, it looked like one could fall into the sky if one tried stepping into the motionless pools. A strange thought.

“Commander Erwin?”, a female voice called for probably the fifth time.

“Hm?”, the tall blond didn’t turn around, only now registering the soldier in his room.

“Is everything alright, sir?”, she asked the man standing by the large window like a statue, distant and yet present.

“If you came here to ask me about that, you’re wasting your time”, Erwin mumbled, turning away from the window as tiny water droplets began hammering against it. He still didn’t look up, heavy eyes locked on his desk that contained some papers, reports he’d been writing for Walter.

“Pardon me, sir. I only came to collect the reports”, the lady explained, as she’d done the last two days.

As Erwin wrote down the happenings during the day and the night, so did Walter where the Commander couldn’t be witness. They’d both assigned soldiers of their trust to read through the reports to assure their accuracy and then sign them.  
Then a third person had to copy everything word for word and both the original as well as the duplicate had to be signed by all three. A ridiculous amount of paperwork if one considered what kind of situation they were in. Survivors of the apocalypse fighting for their lives and this was what they busied themselves with.

No one was more familiar with paper work than Commander Erwin himself, but even he found this bothersome. Not to mention the people that waltzed in and out of his chambers every day with the sole purpose of following out Walter’s, _and apparently Erwin’s_ orders. Subordinates and yet to the Commander it felt like they were there to supervise him, taunting him with Walter’s existence even whilst the Major was miles away. His eyes and ears were always there. But Erwin kept his mouth shut… For _now._

He had other things on his mind, this shallowness for example, a constant reminder that something or someone was missing. Erwin wasn’t going to say that he felt lonely here; it was he who avoided company. Because something about this place left off a wry impression on him, ever since he’d arrived here in search of shelter for the people. And this depressing weather had started to affect him.  
It was what Erwin had imagined it would be like, had his soldiers all died in combat a long time ago. That’s what he would describe this like, as if he were still within the walls completely on his own, a Commander who had driven his friends into certain death and had achieved nothing but tragedy.

Erwin had to admit, the atmosphere and the familiar surroundings in this HQ weren’t good for him. It crowded and crowded until there was only room left for one particular face. There was only one person on Erwin’s mind, no matter how he tried to fight back those thoughts and force his attention on something else. Like writing reports.

That sharp-minded and introverted blond, a cautious little being with a naturally soft demeanor, something Erwin couldn’t help but crave. What a sight that extraordinary child would be now. Erwin was damned to wish for things he could never have, then when they were furthest away.  
Usually he had someone who knew the reason for his misery, someone to confide in and just dump all his stress on. And those were usually Hanji or Levi, who had learned to read his expressions like words in a book.

Now Erwin was stuck in his own head, with only his own, guilty opinion to back him up and he realized he was pretty lost without his friends. He was pretty lost in general. He was screwed and he was learning what loneliness could actually mean.

Not that he’d never before felt desperate, or lonely, but not this kind of lonely. He grabbed the papers on his desk he’d been scribbling down on absentmindedly for hours now. Though most of the time he’d been staring into the distance, he reminded himself, aiming at regaining his discipline in a self-scolding manner as he tapped the stack of papers on the table. The crease on his forehead deepened with each passing second - he was blaming himself again.

“The storms are already getting milder. Nothing but drizzle and breezes compared to what we had at the beginning,” the Commander murmured while handing the documents to the soldier.

He’d taken note of the patterns of the storms. The rumbling clouds tended to build up in the south and west, coming from Lüden. Bering was mainly struck by the heavy winds that blew the storms past them and carried the growling thunder and lightning into the east, straight for Endingen.

“Once the weather calms more, we’ll send a messenger to Endingen. Until he arrives there the clouds should have cleared, even in the east.” Erwin’s gaze drifted back out the window. “It shouldn’t be too dangerous.”

The soldier nodded, giving the man a salute. “Yes, sir, I will inform the others. Do you have someone in mind you’d like to send?”

Erwin was so out of it that he’d almost said to send Levi, since there was barely anybody here whom he really trusted. Luckily the ones he did trust were safe with the Captain in Endingen… and Walter, not to forget, which was everything but calming. But Levi would take care of things, Walter wouldn’t be much of an obstacle, Erwin was sure, and Hanji was there to support Levi just in case.

And Armin. - That boy was the embodiment of a voice of wisdom.

“Sir?”, the soldier spoke up again when Erwin still didn’t answer, once again having drifted off into some deep thought.

The blond’s head spun around in realization and he forced his face to stay neutral and busy-looking. “I-… I’ll decide that later. Thank you.” He nodded the woman off, signaling for her to leave and she turned on her heel. Once the door fell shut Erwin sighed at his own density. He was losing his calm and he had no damn reason to.

A little love drama never hurt anybody. He’d decided to be a soldier and to never make a boy cry over him. Even if he had much better chances of survival now, his decision had fallen long ago. Was he beginning to regret it? Definitely not.

Erwin tried to concentrate back on analyzing their plans and memorizing everything correctly. They would send messengers to Lüden and Endingen and then meet in Bering before they would finally continue on their way to the capitol. They were already so painfully close; this was just a horrible delay. But who was in a rush really?

Aside from Erwin. The Commander wanted to leave this place behind him as fast as possible and never look back. On everything that was wall territory. He wanted to see what Armin wanted to see, whatever managed to amaze the boy about the outside world, Erwin wanted to see it all.

And he wanted to be by Armin’s side if possible, witness that precious boy’s dreams come true, even if from afar. What could be more satisfying in the world? Erwin couldn’t think of anything.  
-

Levi’s hand wandered up and down over Eren’s hip as they lied on their sides in a spooning position. The silence was deafening and Levi really wanted to ask if Eren was ok, he wanted to get the boy to talk to him.

Levi had forced himself to be patient long enough now, lips nibbling on the skin of Eren’s nape and yet not drawing any reaction from him. Eren’s awareness had sunken off somewhere out of Levi’s reach. He was staring at the rubble of the ruins they were lying in between, wondering if they had just had- well, “sex” in the midst of a graveyard, slash, former battlefield. That thought brought him to the next, namely whether what they had done could even count as sex. Obviously, yes, but… Eren was feeling a bit dazed and wasn’t thinking straight.

Levi stirred faintly, fingers travelling up Eren’s stomach in hopes it would draw the brunette’s attention. With a hint of possessiveness in his strength he gently cupped Eren’s chest, just to see what the boy would do now. The touch caused Eren to snap out of it immediately and he stiffened, grabbing Levi’s hand again, forcefully lacing their fingers as if he had to hold on to the man.

“You don’t want me to touch you”, Levi pointed out dryly, and he wasn’t asking. He knew why that area must’ve been troubling Eren at the moment, but he wanted the boy to fucking say it already so they could talk it out. Or did Eren expect Levi to watch him suffer quietly forever?

“Not there”, Eren pleaded, voice dropping in that ashamed manner that made Levi cringe inwardly and he wanted Eren to forget it and let it all go.

“Eren-“ 

“Stop it”, the younger interrupted. “You can’t do a thing about it, it’s _my_ fault… I just don’t want to be reminded, ok?”

“You know I love you, right?”, Levi murmured calmly. He pulled his hand out of Eren’s grasp to run it through the brunette’s hair, and slowly pushed himself up in order to look down at him.

The older observed the messy strands sprawled out across Eren’s face and the dusty floor. What a pitiable, beautiful figure. Levi couldn’t help but admire his beloved. Eren still was such a child sometimes; it really took Levi back two years, or three. Somehow things back then hadn’t been so bad after all; now that Levi managed to forget the hardships and remember those moments he’d shared with Eren alone. Only Eren.

As if Eren hadn’t acknowledged Levi’s words, his lips began quivering soundlessly in uncertainty. “I screwed up, Levi…”, he whimpered after a moment, a blank expression of acceptance spreading over his face and Levi’s reminiscing old days was over, a faint distant ringing in his ears all that was left.

“You did no such thing”, Levi insisted and a low growl rumbled through the back of his throat. “You get that out of your head this instant”, he demanded persistently, staring Eren down from where he hovered above him.

“You don’t think this is bad? Doesn’t it bother you?”, Eren asked with an empty tone. “I’m devastated.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in dismay at Eren’s thoughts, knowing there was hardly a way to make him feel better. Or at least Levi assumed he sucked at helping the situation. “Well, I don’t want you to be. You did nothing wrong. Our baby’s alive and Emilia will survive even if you can’t feed him anymore. He’s old enough and it’s not like we don’t have cows and sheep, y’know?”

“Is a cow or a sheep his noney now?”, Eren muttered, obviously rankled by Levi’s words even more. “It’s not the same.” His words seemed to confirm Levi’s concerns about failing at reassuring Eren.

The Corporal wanted to curse out loud, barely stopping himself as his fist clenched and he slammed it down on the ground in frustration. For whatever reason, Levi found little harder than convincing this kid otherwise when Eren had his mind set on something. The boy gazed back at him, his expression still blank aside from his confusion over Levi’s little outburst.

Levi wasn’t a submissive or a noney; he couldn’t exactly feel into Eren, nor could he comprehend the instinctive nature of a noney that was causing Eren to be this miserable. The youth was driven by sheer love for his children, that was something Levi could understand - but only in a fatherly way which, Levi had taken note over the past, was a bit different from a nona’s way.  
And there was a natural reason for that surely, that parents were divided into one rather caring part and one rather protective part. Levi knew that he and Eren obviously possessed both these, but in different amounts, with varying purposes.

Now that their young were perfectly safe, Levi was satisfied and relieved, apparently more so than Eren. And he could only guess it was because, whilst he could continue keeping Eric and Emilia safe, Eren believed, he as their noney, could no longer care for them. Or at least he feared he wouldn’t be able to feed his own child anymore, which had to be doing horrible things to Eren’s mentality. The Captain was starting to realize he had to be more careful at approaching this subject.

“You’re not doing yourself any favors if you let this drag you down”, he pointed out once he’d regained his composure far enough for his voice to maintain its usual serenity. “Nor is it good for our little ones. They don’t like seeing you like this any more than I do. You know it.”

“All the more reason why I screwed up”, Eren mumbled stubbornly.

This time Levi didn’t let Eren’s delusion faze him and he calmly sunk his lips against Eren’s ear. “Why do you twist everything I say around to the worse?”

“Sorry”, Eren spoke shakily, but no explanation followed and he did not utter another word.

Levi’s expectant stare that he was shooting at Eren didn’t make the boy talk in the least either. Chills were beginning to cool out Eren's lean body and all he did as a response was squeeze himself closer against Levi. The man sighed, taking it as his indicator to give in and let Eren have a break already.

“We’ll figure this out, aye? But we better get back now, babe… They’ll be looking for us.” Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe him and also wake him from his exhausted state.

“I don’t want to go back… There’ll be rules… and Walter… and by tomorrow you’ll be gone again”, Eren complained, whining reluctantly.

“He can make me lead some patrols through Endingen at most and only when the weather is ok. This place isn’t very big anyways. I’ll be really close to you. All the time”, Levi promised huskily, mumbling more sweet words to Eren to try and get him to come with him, back to HQ.

But when Levi leaned over him and Eren felt his lips on the back of his hand, then his wrist and slowly wandering up the inside of his arm, the brunette wanted to stay right where he was, just letting Levi make his skin shiver comfortably this way.

“Eren”, Levi crooned softly, needing the boy’s attention. He murmured something about having to hurry, but Eren intentionally ignored it, causing Levi to sigh in defeat. “M’sorry…”

“Sorry for being good to me?”, Eren huffed sarcastically.

“For getting you all dirty after we bathed”, the Captain corrected. He looked Eren over. Eren was wrapped in Levi’s blouse, but his legs were still bare and cold and sticky from Levi’s cum. The older knew without a doubt this had to feel uncomfortable, a cool breeze caressing them on top of it and it made him feel guilty as he reached down to stroke Eren’s thigh and warm him a bit. “I’ll clean you up when we get back.”

“I’m not as much of a clean freak as you are”, the younger pointed out tiredly, not seeming to be in the mood for anything that demanded consciousness.

“We still can’t stay here, Eren, either way.” Levi tilted his head apologetically, grasping a hold of Eren’s leg and kneading it in slight impatience. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Eren let out a pitched groan, like a child that was being denied candy, only that he managed to sound somewhat more heartbroken. But once Levi offered to carry him the brunette urged himself on his feet, not wanting to cause the man more trouble.

Had Levi known that a pile of paperwork awaited him once they returned, he would’ve stayed out there with Eren a while longer. Even as another thunderstorm began brewing in the clouds that sank closer and closer towards the ground, he still regretted his decision.

The Corporal had completely forgotten about Walter’s damn reports Erwin had entrusted him and Hanji with. In Levi’s opinion this was just radical; a horrible waste of time and an outrageous sign of distrust. But they had a democracy now and apparently the majority demanded to be well-informed. Although well-informed was something entirely different.

Levi wasn’t spared one bit. He and Hanji immediately began discussing and splitting up most of the work that had accumulated over the past three days. The two occasionally cursed at how much Walter could write, Levi hissing about the man having too much time on his hands and threatening to cut them off in his sleep if he continued like this.

And Levi wasn’t the kind to joke about that shit which made Hanji chuckle nervously a lot. Eren watched them ramming their elbow into Levi’s side, the Corporal not even flinching as Hanji collided with pure, iron-like muscle.

What the boy would’ve given to have those muscles pressed up against himself as strong arms held him tightly. But no, the bed he’d thrown himself across slantways was large and empty and cold. No Levi, no affections, no subtle whispers and Eren had suspected it all along. He knew even though Levi would be there, he wouldn’t be _there._ No wonder he’d tried to drag out their time alone in those ruins.

Those fractions of destroyed homes had been better at keeping Levi and Eren safe from the outside than this prison-like building could ever begin to. This was exactly why. And Eren couldn’t even distract himself. He was too tired, yet he didn’t want to fall asleep alone and his babies were fast asleep in Armin’s room whilst Levi now had a deadline to worry about.

Damn everything, if he didn’t wake up to Levi’s sleeping face the next morning, someone was gonna die. That was the last thing Eren Jäger swore by gods before he gave in to his exhaustion.  
-  
Few days later Erwin’s messenger reached Endingen, an immediate urge gripping Walter to make it back to the other half of the clan as soon as possible. He did not let anybody rest until they were fully prepared for departure. The whole castle was busy gathering things, loading carts and double-checking everything. Including Levi.

Emilia eagerly crawled to his older brother once Eren had finally put him down after what had felt like forever. Emmy had made clear he wasn’t hungry anymore, but Eren had desperately and anxiously tried to make sure of that. Something he tended to do now that his milk had come back thanks to Levi’s late-night massages that had helped Eren relax and thus supported his body in producing milk again. Not to mention, it had also helped Levi fall asleep after hours of catching up on paperwork.

Eren seriously had no idea where that guy took the energy from. By the time Levi always came to bed, Eren was fucking dead, and he hadn’t even been the one working. Well, caring for two kids wasn’t easy at all either, especially when their father was constantly busy and their aniis and aunties were all over them.

And now _everyone_ was busy. Everybody scrambled in and out of HQ, packing necessities. With the messenger came the news the weather was now stable enough to risk a day’s ride to Bering.  
The stormy clouds were retreating into the north, so they were practically running away from the colony that would soon head for Sina once again. The humid days were getting hotter and drier as well and summer was continuing right where it had left off.

One thing was for sure however, the tiny beads of sweat Eren could spy on Annie’s temples weren’t due to the sudden change of the temperature. Eren would recognize that tense expression any day. Braxton Hicks, heavy ones. In fact they looked a lot like real pains to Eren. As a result, he instinctively felt safer staying close to Annie, drinking tea with her and making sure she’d lay back and not strain herself with helping Mikasa.

Luckily Emilia and Eric were occupying themselves on their own perfectly fine. Emilia watched as Eric scribbled aimlessly on some scattered sheets of paper, with a crayon Levi had dug up somewhere.

Eric couldn’t decide on how to hold the crayon, switching from left to right, his calm eyes locked on his drawing in utter concentration. He yanked up a sheet, carefully putting it aside before grabbing a new one. Emilia clung to his side to look over his shoulder, both bundles ever so intrigued by the new source of entertainment.

Eric had that adorable frown of patience on his face whilst Emilia occasionally squeaked in excitement and amusement. The baby stomped his little feet into the blanket beneath, holding on to Eric’s shoulders for support since he could not yet keep his balance on his own. But he was definitely trying, yanking Eric back and forth every time his tiny booty wobbled unsteadily.

His older brother let him, staying focused, at least until Emmy tipped over to the side, grabbing a hold of Eric’s scarf and tearing him down into the pillows with him.

“Chh-!”, Eric made a hissing sound of surprise, helplessly thrashing like a beetle on its back to get up.

Emilia began giggling and screaming, fondling Eric’s head that had landed on his tummy.

“Emia! Da’s not cute!”, Eric complained in worry, his babbly voice strained as he finally managed to turn his tiny body onto his side and push himself off his younger sibling. “You coul’ ged hurt!”

“Baha!”, Emilia let out a pitched laugh as though he was ridiculing Eric for his failed attempts at trying to scold and discipline him so protectively. “Bebe”, he gasped teasingly on repeat since that was what Eric always called him. But it didn’t take Emilia long to completely be out of breath and he panted with a sly grin that simply had to be illegal at his age.

“Stabbe’!”, Eric demanded stubbornly, but Emilia did not as much as think about listening. He was the more disobedient of the two after all, and he was determined to defend his title. Soft breathy giggles were all that Eric got out of him.  
“I mus’ take measures now. You lev’ meh no choice, Emia.” Eric hauled him up into his arms and safely onto his lap. He turned the humming bundle around so they were seated like a pretzel, a ball of tangled limbs with Emilia straddling Eric.

Eric was dead serious, even buckling Emilia against himself with his scarf now wrapped around the two of them. After the older let out a satisfied “hmph” he continued his work with the same indifferent frown from before. Only now Emilia was facing away from his drawings and could no longer watch his Eric, which made him squirm weakly in his brother’s grasp.

He huffed helplessly for a while, unable to free himself. But he didn’t need to. His objective was soon forgotten and he began singing random melodies to himself, babbling of things unknown to anyone present in the room. “Bww..bw..”

“Bumblebee…”, Eric whispered to himself as he absentmindedly listened to the quiet tunes coming from his little brother. And yet Eric was fully dedicated to his business matters that were of great importance to the multitasking little man. He was still extremely busy trying to draw a lamb from one of his picture books, one that resembled his own lamb and it was chasing a vivid butterfly. Eric paused for a moment, staring back at the open book that showed the colorful pictures.

“Dade”, he called casually when he heard the man’s steps re-enter the room. Levi hummed thoughtfully as he looked around in search of something. Only then did Eric turn his head innocently and look at his father. “Dade, butterfwy.” The child picked up a piece of paper, waving it back and forth for attention.

“You wanna draw a butterfly, little man?” Levi asked, better not questioning what Eric was doing there with Emilia as he could see the smaller one was starting to snooze off in Eric’s embrace.  
Levi walked over to his firstborn, crouching behind him to take Eric’s hand that was holding the pencil. The tiny bundle of cuteness nodded in agreement, ever so earnestly.

“M’not sure if I’m that good at drawing, kid,” the Captain admitted, but he still tried, dragging the ashy crayon and Eric’s tiny hand over the paper, creating shaky lines that actually ended up looking like a pretty decent butterfly. - From its side with three dimensional wings, not one of those boring stick-figure butterflies.

Eric certainly was thrilled, bouncing up and down. “Woah! Dade- ah da, da da. Sweet, now-… I color,” he babbled enthusiastically with that heavy baby-accent of his. He grabbed a colored pencil and started to draw patterns into the butterfly’s wings.

“Good job, lil’ peanut.” Levi ruffled Eric’s hair, kissing his cheek and doing the same for Emilia before standing up to head outside again.

Once he left, Eren came back into the room, eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of Eric’s butterfly. “Baby,” Eren gasped in astonishment, hurrying over to his little one and kneeling down to cuddle him.

“Dade draw a, de… And I help,” Eric explained so hastily that he’d begun stuttering, squeezing closer into his none’s embrace.

“Aw, I’m so proud of both of you. In fact, I’m surprised this is Levi’s and not yours-“ Eren failed to hold back a snort, falling onto his bum as he began giggling and hitching. “Because daddy- hic… Drawing is one of the few things- chhh, daddy’s not good at.”

“Noh. Dade es’ a artis,” Eric announced serenely and with a stoic tone that couldn't be argued with. His noney smiled down on him at those words, Eric observing the drawing for a few seconds before looking back up at Eren expectantly.

“It’s not hard being more talented in art than him to be honest, my little prince”, Eren caught his breath again, now managing to bite back his laughter. “But believe me, you didn’t inherit that. Look what a genius you are, oh mama”, he cooed proudly, rewarding Eric with kisses as Emilia drowsily began climbing up on the two to join in.

“Eren”, Mikasa’s voice rung and the three figures on the floor looked up almost instantly. “We’re leaving.”

“N-now?”, Eren asked in disbelief, quickly putting Eric and Emilia down to stumble towards a drawer and check if they really had everything.

“Yes”, his sister murmured, detangling and picking up Emilia to position the baby on her hip, ready to take him outside with her.

“I’ll be right there then.” Eren waved hastily, closing the drawers again.

“Nane, I wan’ draw another fluff-puff”, Eric pleaded, not yet wanting back into that crowded and bumpy carriage.

“We’ll draw him later, ok sweetie?”, Eren promised distractedly, heading back to his son to properly adjust his loosely hanging, crimson scarf. Eric hummed, seemingly satisfied as he stuffed his scarf into his face, taking in the familiar scent.

Eren felt somewhat sorry for tearing Eric and Emilia away again. Constantly travelling around, surely it was exhausting for them, and Eren was convinced this was why Eric had fallen ill in the first place. He wasn’t a soldier, he was a child!  
But apparently nobody wanted to settle down quite yet. As the last survivors of the human race it was smarter if they stayed together and if the majority wanted to head for the capitol to rebuild their society from what they already knew instead of creating a new one and starting over, well then the rest had to follow.

As a shifter Eren didn’t have much of a choice anyways. The only hope he had was that one day they would be allowed to split into different colonies and go see the ocean. They should be free enough to decide for themselves now. Or so Eren wished, optimistic that Levi would somehow make it happen. He trusted the man more than anyone else, to Eren Levi was strong enough to make anything possible.

Levi was the only one who could sate Eren’s endless yearnings or ease the boy’s restlessness, he made him the happiest little shit ever. One of the many things Eren treasured about the man. And normally when they travelled in the same carriage, Eren would press himself up against the older male, resting his body against Levi’s stronger one to still his great need for his beloved, at least when their children weren't occupying either of them. This time it surprisingly weren't Eric or Emilia. Eren was leaning into Annie, one arm around her shoulders comfortably as he tried to move closer. He twirled a finger into a strand of his hair, thoughtfully mumbling something to the girl that had rested her head on his arm. And it seemed like they just didn’t want to leave each other’s sides, both tired and slumped against one another for support.

They spent the entire first few hours next to each other, chitchatting about every possible thing that would distract Annie from the contractions, which left Levi and Mikasa busy with taking care of Emilia and Eric for most of the time. Eren still had wanted to thank Annie for taking such good care of Emilia when Eric was sick.

The two submissives could finally talk it over among themselves as Annie once again assured Eren that it was not his fault at all and not a problem for her in the least, which Levi was thankful for. Levi had been close to telling Eren about that stupid old metaphor, that there was no use in crying over spilt milk, but he assumed it was too ironic for the situation and would upset Eren even more. In their case, Eren was lucky enough his milk had returned.

By the time the carriages halted to take a break, Annie and Eren had fallen asleep. Mikasa and Levi were relieved, not begrudging them their rest, everyone else in the carriage had gotten drowsy as well after all. Hanji was the only one that had stayed fully awake, staring at some papers they were still going through. They were never on time with paperwork, and they would never plan on it either.

“Mh- Are we there already?”, Eren mumbled sleepily as the wagon's abrupt halt shook him out of his dreams.

“No”, a deep voice whispered to him seconds before firm arms came around Eren’s limp body and cradled him close to lift him out of the carriage.

“L-Levi, is that you?”, the brunette stammered hoarsely, rubbing at his eyes that were still pressed shut in reluctance.

“Who else?”, the man murmured obviously, lifting a brow when Eren’s hand flew into his face, grabbing his jaws, then cupping his cheek and tugging on his hair experimentally.

“Yup, that’ll do. You must be my man”, the boy joked tiredly, casually nestling his head in the curve of Levi’s neck without a care in the world.

“Is that so? You can tell by molesting my face?”, Levi spoke quietly and Eren hummed.

He grinned, forcing his eyes open a slit to look at the Captain’s expression, but he was met with immediate darkness. Eren gasped when he couldn't see a thing and he first realized it was getting really dark already. “Huh?” His head whipped back and forth, but there was no Bering in sight whatsoever.

“Walter miscalculated the journey to Bering.” Levi put Eren down on some blankets Mikasa had stacked while building up camp. “It took the messenger exactly one full day to reach us, but a man on a horse alone is obviously much faster than carriages. So we’ll have to rest here for tonight.”

The sky had darkened to a deep red, but at least it no longer looked like rain, Eren thought. His ocean-green eyes drifted across the wide space above and he watched people build up tents rather quickly. The white sheets rose from the ground and were surrounding them in measured distances soon enough. The people seemed so awake; they were conversing while preparing fireplaces rather than disappearing into their separate tents right away. The atmosphere appeared warmer to Eren than usual and he questioned whether he was imagining things.

It felt so warm that he actually wanted to join it, somehow. He had really wanted to stay outside, but he had to feed Emilia and put him to sleep before the baby drifted off without a meal. Emilia wouldn't sleep well if that happened. Eren didn't want to risk it, worried about his son's nightmares that occasionally still had Emilia fussing in his sleep. He needed the rest, he'd earned it after today, Emilia had been a good boy. He was completely exhausted, having practiced his walking skills with daddy during the entire ride, despite how Eric had mourned that his baby brother wouldn’t be a baby anymore.

Emilia couldn't have cared less unfortunately, wanting to catch up to his older sibling as fast as possible. He slept peacefully next to Eric, wildly stretched out across their futon whilst Eric stayed neat and straight under their blankets. By then the sun had already vanished beneath the horizon.

“Eren”, Levi entered the tent, whispering the boy’s name.

“Hm?” Eren’s eyes had begun falling shut from watching Emilia sleep so soundly. But Levi’s next words tore him into an upright position.

“The baby’s coming,” the Captain spoke calmly, voice still hushed. “Annie’s asking for you.”

Eren gasped before crawling towards Levi and the older quickly retreated outside to let Eren exit the tent. “Is she alright?”, Eren asked frantically.

Levi nodded. “Go on, I’ll stay here with the little ones.”

“Y-yes”, Eren agreed breathily, trying to stay composed. “Ok.” He turned on his heel and Levi watched his frame race for Mikasa’s tent before disappearing in it.

Hanji was already there and so were Armin and Mikasa; Levi didn’t think there was any reason to worry and slowly shuffled back into the nest of pillows his children were hidden in. Eren had turned into such a mother-hen, Levi thought to himself, huffing in amusement over the way the noney always bundled Eric and Emilia up. But as long as it kept their hatchlings safe, and Levi found it as adorable as the kids found it comfortable.

The Corporal got rid of some of his gear and uniform and lied back, arms coming up to rest his head on them. He took the time to relax, but stayed awake just in case something happened or he’d be needed, and if the baby came within the next few hours, he would like to see it as well. Levi was curious even to say the least as he started to silently debate whether he’d be an uncle to that kid, or a cousin of some degree.

In the end, Levi decided it didn’t really matter either way. They were family; and related by blood or not, Levi would protect his family.

-

Eren’s hand was tightly clutched in Annie’s grasp, his free one steadily wiping the blond’s face with a cool cloth to make sure she didn’t overheat. They’d almost made it. Eren had expected himself to be a lot more nervous, but the moment he’d entered the tent a sudden serenity had taken over him, almost automatically.

And Annie too, she was quite relaxed for a mother giving birth for the first time. Though it were the people around her that made sure to give her the support she needed - Eren knew exactly that despite all that - it still depended on the one bearing the child. And Annie was doing a great job at that.

Once Hanji announced that the head was out, Eren made sure one last time that Annie was breathing right and kept reassuring her, helping her in every way he could. The panting girl gave a brief nod, getting ready to build up her strength for a hard push.

Now that it was happening, Eren couldn’t help but look up at his sister. Across from him sat an extremely focused Mikasa with a faint, very familiar and Levi-like frown. She appeared more unapproachable than usual. Eren doubted she’d be able to comprehend anything if he tried to speak to her now, or perhaps she wouldn’t even realize it. The raven was busy rubbing Annie’s belly whilst soothingly kneading her shoulder at the same time and her dark gaze was fixed on Hanji expectantly.

Her brother could clearly see the similarities between Levi’s and Mikasa’s reaction to becoming a parent and witnessing such a process. And he could also make out the differences based on Mikasa’s decreased inexperience. She and Annie were both so young while Eren had at least Levi, a grown man to be the stable pillar in his life.

But the boy had no doubts that Mikasa and Annie would manage just fine; they’d grow with their duties and a family was everything Mikasa had always hoped for. Eren was so incredibly happy for her, even if she still looked somewhat worried at the moment, impatient in fact; it only made Eren's anticipation grow to see his sister holding her own baby soon.

“Armin”, Hanji murmured in concentration, their voice bringing Eren back from his thoughts and he quickly tried focusing back on Annie.

Armin was already standing ready beside the Major with a towel. Seconds later, a tiny wail could be heard and Hanji smiled.

“Mikasa“, they spoke up, full of joy. “It’s a momma’s girl-“

Eren gasped, the baby was a dominant, like Mikasa and a sudden feeling of pride for his sister overcame Eren. He watched Hanji cut the cord since Mikasa was still somewhat dazed, probably too awestruck by the dark-haired, squeaking bundle Armin was now safely wrapping up in a towel before taking it away to a small tub.

“You already have a name in mind?”, Hanji wanted to know, barely containing their excitement as they tended to Annie with quick and skillful moves, as if they could've done this in their sleep.

“Mh-...”, Mikasa finally responded, lowering her stare away from the others as she whispered something inaudible. “Shelter…”

“Hm?”, Hanji hummed questioningly and Eren blinked in confusion as well.

Mikasa was just about to repeat the name when all three of them suddenly stiffened in surprise, eyes falling back on Annie in realization that something was wrong. Her breathing was quickening rapidly and Eren could feel her grip tighten around his hand again before a sudden, piercing scream tore from her lips. Everyone else stared in shock since it hadn’t been a scream of pain, but rather of panic.

“There’s another one!!”, Annie cried out in strain and dread, tossing her head back helplessly.

Hanji flinched in disbelief before checking the girl over once more. “A-are you sure it’s not the afterbirth?!”

Annie frantically shook her head, Mikasa, Eren and Armin having frozen in place. This – was - bad.

Something about Annie’s desperation showed she’d been suspecting it. But as far as Eren knew, Hanji hadn’t noticed anything during the check-ups, however this explained why Annie’s belly appeared so much bigger to Eren than he remembered his own. It wasn’t because she was smaller than him after all, it was because she was having twins!

“W-wait”, Eren stammered, slowly letting go of Annie’s hand and the girl shot him a frightened look. “I need to get Levi, we have to do something right now!” The brunette was urging himself to keep his voice down as he tried not to panic.

They had to hide this somehow, two new “potential shifters” were more than they’d bargained for and Eren was not sure if they wanted to risk Walter’s reaction. In fact, he wasn’t sure if there was anything they could do about this at all and his first instinct was finding Levi.

“I-I’ll be right back!”  
-  
“Levi-! Gh”, Eren panted, starting to shake in alarm as he practically crashed into the tent, falling right on top of the man lying in its center.

“Agh-“, Levi grunted, rather in surprise than in pain. “Maria. Eren what-“

“Twins!”, Eren huffed hastily, his voice as hushed as he could manage it right now. “Annie’s having twins, the- the second one is on its way right now! What do we do? If Walter finds out-“

“Eren, calm down first.” The Captain turned serious right away, grabbing the boy by the arms to steady him. “Deep breath.”

“This isn’t-“, Eren broke off, letting out a sharp sigh that he couldn’t hold back. “Levi, Walter will…” The boy gulped, not even knowing how he wanted to end that sentence as his eyes began spilling tears.

“Don’t you worry.” Levi cupped Eren’s face so Eren met the man’s firm expression as Levi wiped at his cheeks. “I’ll talk to Walter, I wouldn’t let anything happen to those kids, you know it.”

“But he said- he threatened us!… If we start multiplying like r-rats, - goddammit, that bastard!”, Eren hissed in rage and desperation at what that cursed superior had just made him say. If anyone, _he_ was the rat. “Just think what he’ll do if he finds out Annie had twins! He’ll set up the whole clan against us- Oh my gods.”

The boy’s voice was no more than a mere whimper by now as realization hit him, trembling hands coming up to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs of fear.

“I won’t let him.” Levi shook his head, trying to somehow ease Eren, though he was starting to grasp the urgency of the situation as well. Its impact sunk in heavier with every second as his head raced in circles, trying to think of a way out of this. Walter was difficult, that was a fact and it was hard to make a difference simply with words.

“You can’t talk to him”, Eren whined, trying to clear his swollen throat as he whispered. “You know he won’t listen to you and if-… If he finds out and decides to kill one of the babies? Hic!“ Eren’s eyes widened as he fell silent, his hands flying up into his face again in shock.

“That’s enough, we have to get over there”, Levi grumbled in agitation, helping Eren up and ushering him outside.

They both stopped in their tracks when they nearly ran into someone right outside their tent. It was too dark to recognize the person immediately, but Levi knew who it was the moment she spoke up.

“What’s going on, Captain?”, Rico asked in her ever stern tone, a hint of concern in her voice and Levi sent a silent thanks to the gods it was her on night guard duty and not… _whoever_ else could’ve been here instead.

“Rico.” The Corporal almost made a sound of relief. “We have a problem. Can I explain later and ask you to get me Kirstein here to watch over Eric and Emilia?”

“Yes, sir.” Rico didn’t hesitate one bit, immediately giving a firm salute and stepping aside to let Eren and Levi pass.

Levi responded with a brief yet appreciative nod and shoved Eren onwards while the boy’s head turned over his shoulder, staring at Rico in a mix of awe and surprise. She hadn’t even questioned them, all because her respect for Levi ran deep.

“Eren, please”, Levi hissed to get the brunette’s attention and make him move on his own.

The younger quickly stumbled back into Mikasa’s tent where Mikasa and Hanji were frantically disputing with each other, tears of anger in the raven’s eyes as the Major grabbed her hands in an attempt to calm her. Annie was lying on the makeshift bed, trembling violently as she pressed a small body against her own, one that was significantly smaller than the baby Eren had seen earlier. And the cord hadn’t even been cut yet.

Armin’s head whipped back and forth before he hurried to Annie’s side, scrambling to cut the cord. He carefully tried to detangle the baby from Annie’s tight hold and the girl winced in protest, but couldn’t hold on to the newborn.

“I have to check on her real quick”, Armin explained briefly and Eren noticed that this one wasn’t crying much, but rather making weak, hoarse sounds.

“Hanji”, Levi spoke up and Eren flinched as he remembered what was going on.

“Levi, we need your help”, Hanji replied immediately, dragging their arm across their forehead breathlessly. “This is an emergency.”

“Indeed. Do you have any idea how we can persuade Walter to pull that stick out of his ass?”, Levi growled in frustration, his eyes falling on the two feebly squirming babies Armin was tending to at the moment, wiping them down while trying to keep them still and quiet.

“No, we can definitely _not_ let Walter know about this”, Hanji protested instantly, voice grim as they tried to keep it down. “Emilia was the limit, you bargained out the life of one more baby by killing Armored and Colossal. Walter is everything but a deal-breaker when it comes to his own interests. We don’t know how he’ll react and once he knows, there’s no going back, then there _will_ be consequences. As long as he’s not aware, we have a chance of taking matters into our own hands.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Well… I’m not- not even sure if there’s a way to…”

“There is a way”, Armin interrupted Hanji and Levi, drawing the others’ attention. “But you won’t like it…”, the blond sighed shakily. “Someone who’s not a shifter, like me, wouldn’t matter if they suddenly disappeared, I mean it wouldn't look like an escape… I can take Shelter or Chance and leave and no one would ever know there were twins in the first place. I could’ve simply gone lost.”

The tent was filled with sudden dead silence as everyone shot Armin an either shocked or terrified look.

“No!”, Annie begged, her desperate cry dying down to a whimper. “Please.” It was heart-wrenching. Eren couldn’t bear to look at her, if someone took Emilia or Eric from him-

“No”, Levi repeated in order to reassure Annie. “We’re not doing anything like that, I’d rather kill Walter. It’ll be fine if we just-“

“Just what?”, Hanji cut him off fiercely. “Let Walter decide over whatever fate he has in store for these innocent children?” The Major grunted, clenching their fists and stomping a foot into the ground as they whipped their head away in anger.

“But let him force us to send one of them away is ok?”, Levi defended in reluctance. Could he even let that happen? Would he allow himself to?

“If it saves their lives, then yes”, his companion explained, an apologetic frown on their face.

“No- Hanji, as their guardian I will not allow it.”

“The one thing you can’t allow yourself, Levi, is to act this reckless.” Hanji stiffened, expression darkening without mercy. They knew with all that relied on Levi, he couldn't allow himself even a single wrong move or the bubble would burst. “That is irresponsible! You know the people already fear you’re on our side more than on theirs as it is. If humanity’s strongest turns out to be partial, they’ll lose their fucking mind. They’ll turn against us.”

“I won’t give them a reason to”, Levi assured stubbornly, forcefully standing his ground, though Hanji had a strong point.

“You know your job! _You_ function as the only wall between them and us! You protect both sides equally – that’s what they want to believe!”

Eren and Mikasa helplessly looked back and forth between the two, Eren beginning to sob under all the pressure. This was hell - it had to be. That was all Eren could think of right now, mind blank and useless. Why did it have to be Levi they used like a tool? Why his Levi? He was only human, he-

An infant’s cry of complaint caught Eren’s attention on instinct, right before he could hear his sister mumble something that sent a ghostly shiver down his spine.

“Where’s Armin?”, she whispered, staring at the blankets and little tub in that very space Armin and the two babies had occupied seconds ago. Only that, one child was missing and so was Armin.

A sharp gasp of realization escaped Annie and she rolled onto her side in a failed attempt to crawl over to the whining bundle that was left.

“Annie!” Mikasa hurried over to her, falling to her knees to keep the blond down as she tried to get up.

“No, Chance! Where’s Chance, where’s my baby?!”, Annie cried out, hands twisting into Mikasa’s shirt in devastation as the raven tried to hold her back.

“Find him!”, Mikasa demanded, head snapping in Levi’s direction right as the man was already fleeing the tent. “Find Armin!”

“No, no, no-no”, Eren spluttered shakily before turning on his heel to race outside in search of Armin as well, Hanji right behind him. Armin had been right there, they’d only turned away for a few seconds at best. And no one had even suspected him to really do this.

“Nobody panic, nobody panic!”, the Major hissed, looking left and right through the labyrinth of tents.

“How could he do this?!”, Eren shouted, fury gripping his heart even whilst his breath was hitching in pain and fear for his best friend, his sister's child and all the shifters.

“Easy now. He couldn’t have gotten past all of us already.” Hanji tried to ease the boy’s mind. “Just- whatever you do, don’t act suspicious.”

The words were barely out and were already followed by loud whinnying as a horse stomped past them, Levi in its saddle.

“I’ll find him!”, he called over his shoulder, pacing off.

“Levi!”, Eren cried out in protest and people were starting to peek out of their tents and so was Jean, stepping out from Eren’s tent.

Eren’s blood froze in his veins and he swallowed heavily as he saw his companion sending him a look of confusion. Jean was about to say something when he heard loud arguing from around a corner. Rico and Arthur were standing a few tents further, the man obviously heading for Walter’s place whilst Rico had grabbed his arm, snapping something about Arthur not needing Walter to babysit him.

But even so, it was only a matter of time until the guy would show up.

“I’ll handle this”, Hanji spoke up grimly. “Eren, please take care of Jean, will you? It’ll be wiser to send Rico to inform Walter. And Arthur will come help me search Armin, whether he likes it or not."

Eren gaped, reaching out his hands for Hanji helplessly as he could only watch the Major stomp off in quick strides. “B-but-, Walter’s-“

“Eren. This is an order.” Hanji did not turn around, heading straight for Arthur and Rico, pulling the two apart and immediately making a panicked face of emergency. “It’s Armin! He’s gone missing!”

Now Eren understood. They somehow had to keep up the act and pretend this was all according to plan, or rather that they had no idea what was going on. Either way, Walter would notice Armin’s absence so they had to come up with a believable lie.

“Armin’s gone?”, Jean’s voice tossed Eren out of his thoughts and the brunette instantly realized why Hanji had left the teen to him. Jean gave Eren a shaky smirk of disbelief, lips beginning to twitch. “What’s Major Hanji saying, heh…? Armin’s with Annie and Mikasa. There’s no way…”

Eren turned pale as he still stood there in front of his comrade, unable to get out a single word. His legs suddenly felt so heavy that he believed to be sinking into the ground, wishing he would for real.

“Eren, why are you looking at me like that?”, Jean began spluttering nervously. “Why is Major Hanji acting weird?” He walked up towards Eren, stopping in shock when the brunette took a step back, looking terrified.

“I-I’m sorry…”, Eren forced out, but he just couldn’t take this. Tears were melting into anger, whimpers were morphing into grunts of hurt. He clenched his fists, teeth gritted. “Armin’s gone!”, the boy urged himself to lie, voice a shaky growl. “We don’t know… where he is, we have to find him, Jean!”

“Wha- what are you saying, Jäger?!”, Jean burst out in fury. “You’re crazy, I only saw Armin a couple of hours ago!” He rushed up to Eren, the boy not even having time to flinch as Jean grabbed him, shaking him. “Where’s Armin!?!”

“I- I don’t know!”, Eren shouted in defense, shaking his head wildly as more tears stung his eyes.

“Send out search parties”, another voice spoke up in the distance and Jean spun around with Eren to see Hanji, Arthur and Rico saluting Walter.

“What’s going on?”, Jean growled at Eren in a hushed manner, now more confused than before.

He could only watch Eren’s frame simply sink to the ground beside him, Jean still holding on to his arm.

“Jäger, I’m talking to you!!” The taller yanked him back up, at least so he was looking at Jean. But Eren just glared at him heartbrokenly so Jean tossed him back down. “That’s it, I’m going to find my boyfriend!”

“You can’t, Jean!”, Hanji came running up to the two, Walter following.

“You’re not authorized”, Walter continued sternly, his raspy, condescending voice of indifference and disrespect making Eren cringe. “It’s bad enough that Corporal Levi went off on his own without any orders, or allowance. I’ve already sent parties, but do tell me - you’re closest to Arlert, aren’t you? And he does not give off the impression of being one to get lost in the woods. When did you last see him?”

“He wouldn’t leave! Something must’ve happened to him!”, Jean barked, stepping closer to Walter threateningly. “I don’t know- maybe one of these frustrated bastards did something to Armin! Who knows? We have to find him!”

“Are you accusing our soldiers of molesting your partner?”, Walter asked far more calmly, but with a daring frown on his face and that damn unconvinced pitch he added was almost ridiculing.

It was true, most men here were mated to someone, but there were more dominants than submissives and it was quite possible they’d relieve their stress on some pretty face. However Eren knew that wasn’t Armin’s case, thank gods. But he could still get hurt if he stayed out there alone. And with a baby?

Hanji could see Jean was already plotting his revenge on Walter and quickly stepped in. “N-no, we’re convinced he must’ve left to go find something, a certain fruit or a place to stock up on water. He probably got lost, it shouldn’t be a problem to find him”, the Major lied hectically.

“Then you’re certain he told none of you where he was headed?”, Walter mumbled, folding his hands behind his back in his typical stance and mustering that unimpressed look.

“He might’ve actually”, Hanji corrected, skillfully faking uncertainty. “I’ll just go ask Mikasa and Annie again, maybe they know something.”

“Very well then. Perhaps he was getting something for Leonhardt’s labor.” Walter shrugged and turned away. “I expect the shifters all to stay put. Corporal Levi, Captain Rico and Sargent Arthur are already on their way, they should be enough to find a boy without a horse. But I suggest you pray for your friend, if he is not back by sunrise, we will not delay the departure because of him.”

Eren gasped, Jean growling as he tried to free himself from Hanji’s grasp.

“Is this what the people here want?!”, Eren shouted in defense and outrage. “If someone goes missing for them to be thoughtlessly left behind?!”

“No. I simply have no doubts Arlert will be found.” Walter stopped for a short moment in the middle of walking away. “However we must be realistic. We can’t search forever if he doesn’t show up, now can we? We’d endanger half of the clan and our supplies are running out as well.”

Eren felt his guts twist. He hated this person, he hated him so damn much. It was nearly as bad as it had been with the titans, or at least worse than the Military Police. But this time Eren had to keep a clear head to not blow their cover. He couldn’t just foolishly launch an attack like he would’ve done back in his days as a soldier.

Apparently Jean was of different opinion in that matter, already hauling himself after Walter just as Eren gripped his hand, pulling him back as good as he could.

“Jean-“, Eren whispered desperately, yanking on his arm to get him to step back. “Jean!”, he hissed quietly once more, finally drawing the enraged teen’s attention. “Come with me”, he begged.

Jean’s tense fighting stance relaxed unwillingly and he stared into Eren’s glassy eyes, a bit of hope returning to him. It broke Eren’s heart. What he was going to explain to Jean was far from good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE!  
> 
>
>> ####  [My tumblr: Feel free to stop by!](https://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Levi: Not even got to say goodbye, huh? What a pity. This author is starting to piss me off.  
> Eren: Don’t be so harsh, Levi. *stares at you* Please forgive her, I mean all she did was- take my… best… friend and sister’s… baby. UGH!! OH LEVI! *falls into Levi's arms* 


End file.
